The Fox Hidden in the Leaves
by MikeJV37
Summary: Naruto returns from his 3 year training mission with Jiraiya changed. This new Naruto will change the course of everyone's life in ways they never imagined. power Naruto, Naru/Hina, Fem Kyuubi, Naru/harem, straight/lez
1. Ch01: Flashback

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 1: Flashback

By: MikeJV37

First and foremost my disclaimer

This is the one and only time I will mention this so heads up

1) I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

2) In this fic there have been "unrealistic" enhancements to certain sexual parts and lemon scenes that may offend some readers.

----April 15, Namikaze Mansion----

It'd been a year since he'd returned from the three year training mission with Jiraiya. As he stood on his balcony and watched the sun rise, Naruto couldn't help but smile at all the changes that had happened in that time, especially after he returned.

----START FLASHBACK----

The door opened and Shizune stuck her head in the office. "Tsunade-sama, you have visitors."

Tsunade sighed and lifted her head up over the pile of paperwork on her desk, a look of annoyance on her face at being disturbed just as she got a good rhythym going in the paperwork. "Shizune I told you I didn't want to be bothered unless it was an emergency.... and visitors are not an emergency! I don't care who it is, tell them to come back later!"

Shizune smirked and nodded. "Hai, Tsunade-sama. I'll tell Jiraiya-sama and Naruto-kun to come back later." Shizune giggled as Tsunade's chair shot back into the wall and shattered.

"NARUTO!!!" Tsunade screamed in joy, the happiness radiating from her could be felt. Shizune stepped back and opened the door so Naruto could walk in, followed by Jiraiya.

Shizune had a huge smile on her face as she watched the scene. Her sensei, the Fifth Hokage Tsunade, hadn't smiled in well over a year. She knew how Tsunade felt about Naruto, he held a very special place in Tsunade's heart, though she knew Tsunade would never admit her true feelings for him to anyone, except for her, and even then she'd been sworn to secrecy by Tsunade, under severe personal penalty if she even hinted at what she knew to anyone. Tsunade had jumped her desk and knocked the three piles of papers on the floor, before she rushed across her office at Naruto like a tsunami.

"Hi baa-chan, I.... mmph!" Naruto waved his arms frantically as Tsunade had grabbed him and yanked him, face first, into her deep cleavage for a very painful hug, a few tears actually ran down her cheeks. Jiraiya stood there in slack-jawed shock at her reaction. He'd give anything to trade places with Naruto at this moment.

Shizune coughed. "Tsunade-sama...." Shizune said urgently to save Naruto from being smothered to death by her friend's huge breasts. "Naruto...." Shizune said as she pointed to the patch of spiky blonde hair, the only visile sign of his head.

Tsunade gasped and released the now red faced Naruto to take a few deep breaths of air and regain his composure. "I'm sorry Naruto." Tsunade said as she forced her emotions down to more acceptable levels. "I lost my head for a moment, I was so happy to see you again you lil br...." Tsunade's eyes suddenly widened as she got a good look at Naruto. He'd grown quite a bit and was now slightly taller than she was, but not as tall as Jiraiya. What really got her attention though was how much hard muscle he'd put on, his rugged but still boyish good looks, and the whisker marks on his cheeks that only added to his charm. For a second she forgot that she thought of him as a lil brother, not to mention the almost forty year age difference. She can't help but think how gorgeous Naruto looked, intense sexual thoughts and feelings crept into her mind and certain parts of her body. Luckily she stopped and surpressed them before they showed on her face. However; what she didn't notice, but Naruto and Shizune did, was the brief, and very slight, blush on her cheeks.

Shizune smirked then closed the door.

"Baa-chan...." Naruto scratched the back of his head and gave his heart melting foxy grin as he blushed in embarrassment, then noticed Tsunade seemed to be frozen, "Are you ok?"

Tsunade suddenly snapped out of her shock and put on her normal happy face. "You've grown Naruto, I guess I can't call you little anymore." She ruffled his spiky blonde hair and smiled, "You'll always be a brat to me though."

Naruto laughed and smiled at her with his trademark grin.

Jiraiya coughed to get their attention. "Tsunade, we have a lot to report, would you like a brief summary now?"

Tsunade sighed sadly as her job reared its ugly head. She scooped up her papers from the floor and put them back on her desk then sat on the edge as her chair was now on the floor in small pieces. "Ok, give me a quick report, I'll read the details in the full report later."

Naruto and Jiraiya nodded.

Jiraiya started. "The training went better than planned. About a year into it everything he'd learned seemed to fall into place, from then on he mastered every jutsu I taught him in a few weeks, and seemed to get a little faster and stronger everyday."

Tsunade nodded and smiled at Naruto, impressed.

Jaraiya continued. "He's just like his dad, Naruto has a real talent for ninjutsu and seals."

Tsunade held up her hand to stop him, stood straight up, a serious look now on her face. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave Jiraiya a glare that made him nervous. "So you told him everything?"

Jiraiya nodded nervously, hoping she wouldn't punch him through the wall.

"Naruto...." Tsunade turned to look at him with a worried and sad expression. "I'm so very sorry I couldn't tell you." She looked down at the floor, her shoulders slumped. "Can you forgive us for keeping this from you? We promised Minato we wouldn't tell anyone, not even the council."

Naruto looked at Tsunade, she almost looked her age even with her special henge.

Naruto gently lifted Tsunade's chin and looked into her light brown eyes. "Of course I forgive you Tsunade-sama." He heard her heartbeat increace, he'd never called her that before. "You're my family, I can't hate my family." He gave Tsunade his warmest foxy grin.

Tsunade's heart just melted and she hugged him, forgetting who she was for a moment. Tsunade broke the hug, smiled at Naruto a moment before she composed herself. "Thank you Naruto. Continue Jiraiya."

A grinning Jiraiya nodded. He gave a brief account of the second year, leaving out several key bits of information for the moment. He did notice that Tsunade seemed to know he was holding back important information, but wasn't saying anything about it.

When Jaraiya gave Tsunade the last part of the report she almost fell on the floor from shock, then her emotions exploded. "YOU DID WHAT?" Tsunade screamed with such power the tower seemed to shake for a moment,

Naruto and Jiraiya both felt the wave of chakra that came off of her.

Naruto answered. "I killed Orochimaru and the Akatsuki."

Shizune came in, worried. "Is everything alright Tsunade-sama?"

"Hai, everything's fine, thank you Shizune." Tsunade said.

Shizune nodded and closed the door.

"But how Naruto... even I couldn't kill Orochimaru?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he gave a foxy grin. "Well... because I'm stronger than you now I guess. He really wasn't that tough once I'd found his weakness and knew how much chakra he had. After that he was easy to kill, and Kabuto was no challenge at all, unlike the first time I fought him."

"But how Naruto... you, you couldn't of gotten so strong in such a short time...." Tsunade suddenly had a thought that scared her. "Kyuubi!"

Naruto grinned and nodded his head.

"Naruto...." Jiraiya said. "You better show her now, you were going to anyway."

Naruto sighed and nodded.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, her curiosity peaked.

Naruto raised his hands up in front of his chest, his fingers formed to make a seal any academy student would know.

"Wait a second Naruto." Tsunade said as she raised her hand. "You're using a Henge?"

Naruto nodded.

Tsunade turned to Jiraiya and gave him a look that made him want to cover his manhood from fear of losing it.

Jiraiya immedietly intercepted Tsunade's incoming questions, he could feel her immense chakra building to dangerous levels, dangerous to him anyway. "Tsunade, please calm down, this really is Naruto, it's not a trick." Jiraiya mouthed something to Tsunade that Naruto missed.

To Naruto's surprise, Tsunade's legendary rage, that he also felt growing, suddenly vanished.

'_Jiraiya wouldn't bring THAT up unless he was sincere, he knows what I'll do to him if he even tries to abuse that_.' Tsunade thought, her eyes opened slightly wider and her jaw briefly clinched tight. "Wait a moment Naruto, if you're going to show me what I think, I don't want us to be interupted.... Shizune!"

The door opened a moment later and Shizune came in.

Tsunade glanced at Naruto. "Lock the door and join me Shizune, I'm going to seal the room."

Shizune did as told and seconds later stood to the right of her sensei and best friend, nervous. She tried to ask a question but Tsunade raised her hand signaling her to be quiet. Shizune nodded.

Tsunade took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she focused her chakra. Tsunade flashed through a series of hand signs Naruto had never seen before.

Jiraiya gasped in mild shock, which got their attention.

Tsunade finished and held the last seal. "HOUSE HIDDEN IN THE SHADOWS." There's a quiet, whoosh, and suddenly all outside sounds stopped. The window and door seemed to of vanished, leaving only wall. Jiraiya smiled.

"Tsunade, I haven't seen that in over thirty years." Jiraiya noticed Naruto's reaction. "You've never heard of that jutsu because Tsunade created it herself a long time ago, she's the only person that can use it, it's sort of like a Bloodline-Limit in many ways, but she won't tell me why no one else can use it. It's like a sound seal, but nothing can get in or out until she releases it. Naruto, drop the henge."

Naruto nodded and made the hand sign. "Kai!"

Tsunade and Shizune gasped.

Tsunade had seen a lot of things in her life, some truely astonishing, but nothing could have prepared her for the changes in Naruto's appearence. She'd figured correctly that it had to do with Kyuubi, and had read the reports of the few times he'd tapped into its chakra and taken on a more feral look, but this was a true transformation. He basically looked like he did with the henge, apparently all it did was hide his new features. His eyes were still the same deep blue color, but now had vertical slit pupils and three small red slashes radiating out from the center on both sides, similar to the Sharingan. It was eerie but damn sexy she had to admit.

Naruto saw her almost staring at his face, grinned and revealed large upper and lower fangs.

The three whisker marks on his cheeks were a little more feral than Tsunade remembered them being, but they were still very attractive. Besides his eyes, the most noticible change to his head was his ears, they were on top of his head now and were long and pointed like fox ears, but were covered in blonde fur. Just as noticible were his hands, his fingers now ended in claw-like nails. What really got her attention though, was behind him were nine blonde fox tails with white tips. Only her decades of experience allowed Tsunade to compose herself so soon. "The seal.... is the seal intact? What exactly happened to you Naruto?"

Jiraiya answered. "I was training him to better absorb and control Kyuubi's chakra.... and according to what Naruto told me, during the time he spent in his mindscape talking to Kyuubi between training sessions...." He sees Tsunade's jaw and fists clench. "All the chakra he was absorbing from Kyuubi started to damage his body, as demon chakra isn't meant to be used by humans because its far to powerful for us to handle. So either out of self preservation or respect for him, it fused with Naruto. He was wrapped in red chakra for twenty-four hours, and when he emerged he was half demon."

With both a scowl and concern on her face, Tsunade stepped up to Naruto, flashed through a few hand signs at lightning speed, her hands glowed with chakra as she activates a medical scanning jutsu.

After she ran her hands around Naruto from head to toe, she released the jutsu and a sigh of relief. "What ever Kyuubi did worked, there's nothing wrong with you other than the physical changes, but tommorow morning I want you both at the Hokage Mansion at nine for a meeting. Until I decide what to do, this is now an S-Rank secret. You will tell nobody about this without my permission, am I CLEAR?" Tsunade said with her full authority.

Naruto and Jiraiya flinched, then nodded.

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose as a headache came on, and sighed. "I'm getting too old for this shit." Tsunade said to herself a little louder than she intended.

Shizune, Jiraiya and Naruto heard her and laughed, despite the fact, or maybe because, she almost never swore.

Tsunade looked up at them and glared angrily, which froze them in place until she smirked, shook her head in defeat and let out a little laugh. She gave everyone a minute to calm down then put on her best 'Hokage face' that obliterated the light mood in the room. "I want to hear about Orochimaru and the Akatsuki, and don't leave out a single detail, got it?"

They nodded and told her everything from the point when they found where Orochimaru was, how he'd prepared everything to move into his new body.

Tsunade couldn't restrain herself when Naruto told her how he'd taken the sword Grass Cutter from Orochimaru and decapitated him with it so fast he was dead before he could even react. Tsunade almost fell to the floor she laughed so hard.

Shizune smiled ear-to-ear, she hadn't heard Tsunade laugh this hard since she was a kid and had just joined Tsunade, the sight made her heart soar.

Naruto waited almost ten minutes for Tsunade to compose herself enough to listen clearly. He told her that he then used a fire based Kitsune Jutsu, one of many he'd gained from the fusion with Kyuubi, and reduced Orochimaru's remains to ash. This was a special Jutsu, it did more than just destroy the body, it sent the soul to Hell, Orochimaru could never be brought back to life. Kabuto attempted to avenge his master and was incinerated as easily.

When Naruto mentioned the vessel Orochimaru was going to transfer into, Shizune and Tsunade's faces suddenly changed.

Naruto saw this and grinned. "So how's Sasuke-teme doing, I haven't seen him since I dropped him off at the hospital?"

"So it was you.... I had a feeling you were behind that." Tsunade sighed sadly. "Physically he's fine, except for that Curse Mark, I can't break it!"

"I can break it baa-chan, would you like me to?" Naruto asked casually.

Tsunade's eyes jumped open. "You can break his Curse Mark? Why didn't you do it before you brought him back?"

Naruto gave his classic big grin while scratching the back of his head. "I.... kinda forgot to."

Tsunade and Shizune sweatdropped. After they recovered Tsunade rolled her eyes at Naruto and bopped him on top of his head.

"OW!" Naruto rubbed his head. "Baa-chan, what'd you hit me for?"

"You may be half demon and stronger than me and Jiraiya put together..." She glared at Jiraiya, stopping his super perveted thoughts before they could get started. "You're still an S-Ranked knucklehead sometimes, but that's why we love you brat." She ruffled his hair and stroked his fox ears in the process.

Naruto grinned and gave her a hug. "I love you too baa-chan."

"Ok, enough mushy stuff, what happened next?" As she knew already, Naruto knew about the Akatsuki, it's why he left with Jiraiya in the first place.

Naruto told her how they spent months tracking them before they finally found their headquarters.

Tsunade heard the sad inflections in his voice as he told her how it had come down to him and Itachi, how he saved Sasuke and repeatedly tried to convice the elder Uchiha to give up, and return to Konoha with him, that he'd get her to let Itachi and Sasuke rebuild the Uchiha clan, even after Itachi knew he couldn't beat Naruto. The sadness almost overwhelmed his face as Naruto told her how he was forced to kill Itachi. Tsunade knew Naruto had honestly tried to save Itachi despite what he'd done and how he felt about the older Uchiha. Naruto then told Tsunade about Pain, and how powerful he was. When he told Tsunade how casually Pain had mentioned that once he killed Naruto he was going to destroy Konoha.... after he'd raped Tsunade then ripped her in half. Naruto had a great deal of trouble forcing himself to repeat Pain's threat. Tsunade visiblly cringed from fear.

Shizune fainted dead away, unable to handle the image that flashed through her mind.

Tsunade only took a few minutes to regain her composure, but it took them over twenty minutes just to get Shizune awake and keep her that way, and another six to calm her down. All three looked at Shizune in surprize when the usually reserved brunette told them after this meeting she was going to the Hokage Mansion, where she and Tsunade lived, and get falling down drunk on sake.

"Help me forget about all of this and make me smile again." Shizune said seriously.

Tsunade instantly stood in front of Jiraiya, the room so thick with killing intent you could almost see it, she told him that if he so much as smirked in Shizune's general direction she could guarentee him a death so horrible that even the Shinigami himself would bow to her in humble respect.

Naruto had to sit down on the bench by the wall, actually scared of Tsunade, despite the fact he knew he was more powerful than her. He'd never felt killer intent so powerfukl in his life.

Jiraiya was suddenly drenched in sweat. He bowed as best he could with her inches from him. "Hai Tsunade-sama, you have my most solemn vow."

This caught even Tsunade off guard. She knew him better than anyone and he'd told her countless times, as far back as she could remember, that he'd never refer to her as sama, but he'd just done it. Tsunade had to step back and calm down, the tension in the room dropped dramatically.

Jiraiya sat on the bench next to Naruto and suddenly found the floor very interesting.

When she felt a hand on her shoulder Tsunade turned to see Shizune.

"It's ok Tsunade-chan, really. I know you want to protect me, but it's ok." Shizune said.

Tsunade knew what it meant when Shizune called her chan. "You sure Shizune? I don't want you making offers like that around him, you know what a pervert he is. I don't want your fi...." Shizune squeezed Tsunade's shoulder, she got the message. "I just don't want you hurt Shizune." Still face-to-dace with Shizune, a cruel smirk suddenly curled the corners of her mouth, which Shizune saw. Tsunade winked at her and motioned with her eyes.

Shizune knew what Tsunade was about to do, and nodded slightly, playing along.

"If you want to spend some time with Naruto-kun however...." Tsunade turned and smiled knowingly at him, "I won't object. I know he'd be good to you."

Shizune looked at Naruto with a very convincing, and somewhat sincere she admitted to herself, smile of lust as she sized him up like a piece of meat.

Naruto suddenly felt very warm, his face turned bright red as he slumped against the wall, he'd fainted from embarrassment.

Jiraiya hit the floor face first moments later, unable to cope with what he'd just heard.

The twu men unconscious from sheer embarrassment, both women laughed and hugged each other before they moved to wake them up, Shizune took Naruto. Just as they were next to them though, Shizune stopped. "Tsunade....."

Tsunade froze when she heard the inflection in her friend's voice. Tsunade turned her head and looked at Shizune.

"I know we were just teasing them, but...." That 'but' made Tsunade slightly nervous. "Just between us.... I really do like Naruto."

"I do to Shizune, you know that." The look she saw in Shizune's eyes hit her like a fist and made her eyes big as saucers. "Oh Shizune.... you mean you'd really like to...."

Shizune blushed. "Hai, Tsunade-chan." Shizune interrupted. "Naruto-kun is...."

Tsunade held up her hand to stop her. "I know what you're going to say, but we'll discuss this tonight at the Mansion after dinner, ok? We have a lot to discuss already, this is just one more thing.... you should of told me though Shizune, you know we have no secrets from each other."

Shizune bowed. "Sorry."

"Now wake the knuckhead up. We have to finish this meeting, and I need to tell Naruto about our other guest down at the hospital. Since he knows who his parents are he'll have to be told everything, but there could be problems when I mention an old Village Law I'll have to reinstate."

Shizune's eyes opened wide. "You mean...."

"Hai, Shizune. Then there's the Council, I'll have to tell them everything now.... I'm not looking forward to the next couple days. I wonder if I could drink myself into a coma?"

End Chapter 1


	2. Ch02: Revealing Reunion

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 2: Revealing Reunion

By: MikeJV37

----April 15, Hokage Tower----

Tsunade and Shizune finally got Naruto and Jiraiya awake and focused again.

"Baa-chan, Shizune.... that was a mean prank." Naruto said as he glared at them. "I didn't think you had it in you Shizune." Naruto gave her a big foxy grin.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Shizune said, smiled and gave Naruto a small bow.

They smiled, Naruto was known throughout Konoha as the Hokage of pranks, though he'd never been called that and didn't know many of his adult friends called him that in private as a sign of respect. Almost every shinobi in the village had been pranked at least once and failed to catch him with evidence. They had to respect him for being able to pull anything on an experienced shinobi like Kurenai and Anko.

Though in Anko's case she'd wanted to kill him.... at least at first. She still acted mad about it, but inside she respected him for having the guts to prank her, she was almost as feared as Tsunade because of her temper, even by the other Jounin.

Naruto finally told Tsunade about the battle with Pain. She was amazed to hear about the jutsu he'd used, and especially how many different animals he'd summoned. He'd gotten around the contract and one clan summon rule. Pain had come close to beating Naruto for a while, only Naruto's incredible healing rate had saved him. Naruto openly admitted he was impressed by how strong Pain was, but Naruto told them how in the end he had to use all nine tails to overpower Pain and kill him in a way that guarenteed he'd never come back. Naruto finally told them about the giant statue with four of the nine tailed demons held inside it, and how he'd freed them.

What made Tsunade and Shizune gasp in shock though was when he told them how the freed demons had actually given him a small bow of respect for freeing them and would repay the favor one day.

Tsunade knew from her research that despite everything, they had their own code of honor and generally didn't like to owe anything to a mortal, but her research had also shown her that they also were bound by some decree older than even they were and couldn't break their word or a contract, regardless of their feelings for who it was with.

Tsunade checked to be sure that was everything and was about to release her seal on the room when she suddenly froze in shock and turned to Naruto.

Shizune, Jiraiya and Naruto were surprized to say the least.

"Wait a second Naruto, how'd you get from Orochimaru's hideout to the hospital in Konoha and back so fast?!" She practically stared at him for a moment as he thought about it for a moment then smiled at her. He started to open his mouth to answer, but never got it out as her face lit up. "NARUTO YOU MASTERED THE BODY FLICKER!!!" Tsunade practically screamed in his face excitedly before almost crushing his ribs with a hug.

Once free, Naruto took a deep breath. "Uh, yeah.... it took me about three months to figure it out and another month to get it down. Even with Kyuubi's chakra I've never seen a jutsu so hard to learn. The Rasengan was easy compared to that."

Tsunade turned to Jiraiya. "You didn't tell him did you?"

Naruto was suddenly confused. "Tell me what?"

"Naruto.... I told you that was your father's signature jutsu, it's what earned him his nickname The Yellow Flash, but what I didn't tell you is that the only reason you can do that is because he was your father. That jutsu can't be used by anyone else." Tsunade said seriously.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya still confused.

"Just say it Jiraiya...." Tsunade said, waited a moment then sighed. "Naruto that isn't a normal jutsu. Once you got the hang of it, you didn't need to use the hand signs anymore did you?"

Naruto thought for a second then shook his head.

"Because Naruto, it's basically a kekkei genkei from your father, from the Namikaze clan."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "I'm from a clan? Like Hinata-chan and Sasuke-teme?"

Tsunade nodded.

Needless to say the questions flooded out, and Tsunade glared at Jiraiya for not telling him all this himself.

Jiraiya saw her glare and knew he was gonna get hurt very soon.

Tsunade eventually got Naruto calm enough to listen. "Naruto, I'll tell you everything later ok?"

Naruto pouted, but nodded in defeat.

"I know you hate waiting Naruto, and I'm sorry, but there's a lot more to this than you think. Plus, there are things I'll have to collect that belong to you. For now, remember that this is all an S-Rank secret, so you can't tell anyone.... got it?"

Naruto nodded sadly.

"After I release this seal, you put your henge back and head home, try to get some sleep. I also want to know everything you can do now, because I have some things to do tommorrow that only you can help me with.... and the Curse Mark on Sasuke is part of it." Tsunade said and smirked.

Naruto was confused by that, the expression he saw on her face made him very nervous for some reason.

Tsunade released her special jutsu, then Naruto and Jiraiya left.

Naruto headed to his apartment and Jiraiya to get a hotel room.

A minute after they left, Shizune came back into the office with a new chair, broom and dustpan. She quickly had the mess cleaned up and Tsunade at her desk again.

Two minutes after she'd gotten back into her paperwork there was a knock on the door and Shizune came in with a look on her face that made Tsunade's eyebrows go up from curiosity. "Ok Shizune, what's going on?"

Shizune used every ounce of willpower she had to keep herself to hold in her laughter. "Naruto just came back and told me.... while he was training he solved the paperwork problem." Shizune's giggled and almost lost her composure.

"He did huh, so tell me Shizune.... how'd the brat solve it?" Tsunade said sarcasticly.

Shizune giggled again, then took several deep breaths to calm herself.

Across the village Naruto had just sat his things on the table when he heard Tsunade's laughter echo throughout the village. He smiled. "Shizune told her about using Shadow Clones to get the paperwork done faster.... I wonder why nobody else thought of it before." He laughed for a few minutes then removed his shoes and dirty clothes. He wanted to get a shower before he went to his favorite resturant to get his favorite meal for lunch and see Ayame-chan and her father again.

---April 16, 8:58 AM---

Naruto raced along the street by the wall of the Hokage Estate. "I really don't wanna be late my first day back.... how could I oversleep?" Naruto said, saw the main gate close and skidded to a stop, which kicked up a cloud of dust. Before he can even ring the bell, an ANBU guard behind the gate opened it.

"Tsunade-sama is expecting you in the Main Hall, do you know the way?"

"Hai." Naruto replied with a nod, ran across the huge front yard to the front door and rung the bell. He looked at his watch and saw he had about twenty seconds left.

Moments later the door opened and Shizune smiled at him. "You cut it close Naruto-kun."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled at her. "I overslept a little, think I had too much ramen yesterday. Ayame-chan had to drag me out to close for the night." Naruto heard Shizune laugh, then several very female squeals and a lot of laughter from familiar voices.

Shizune lead him into the house to the first big room, the main hall.

Naruto had only been there once before he left on his training mission with Jiraiya, but it was something he'd never forgotten. The Main Hall was basically just the living room, but it was bigger than many houses and very well furnished with marble and other expensive materials. He was about to say hello to all his friends, teachers and sensei, but was cut off very abruptly.

"NARUTO-KUUUNNN!!!!" A girl squealed before she GLOMPED him and knocked to the floor, which caused a lot more laughter to echo through the room.

Naruto looked up to see blue hair and white eyes that radiated happiness down into his very soul. "Hello Hinata-chan.... I missed you too, but would you mind getting off me please, it's kinda embarrassing."

Hinata blushed deeply, immediately got off her true love and pressed her index fingers together.

Naruto saw that, he knew now what her blushing and gesture meant, and smiled. '_I missed that nervous habit of Hinata-chan's'._ Naruto thought as he got up, noticed that she was obviously embarrassed and still kinda shy, she didn't look at the floor, but right at him. "You've grown Hinata-chan, you look alot stronger now too."

Hinata blushed deeper.

Naruto stepped closer and whispered so only she could hear him. "Thanks for the hug Hinata-chan, and I love you too." He then gave her a kiss on her left cheek, which faced away from the crowd, with such speed that only Tsunade and a few others caught.

Hinata's eyes as big a saucers, raised her left hand, touched her cheek where he'd kissed her, turned a shade of red so bright it would make every rose in the history of the world wilt from to shame.... and fainted dead away.

Luckily Naruto caught her and carried her to a couch where Sakura, Ino, Shikimaru and Chouji sat, they moved so he could lay her on it.

Nobody saw the smirks on Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka, Kurenai and Anko, who all saw the kiss, but glanced quickly at each other knowingly.

"What did you say to her Naruto?" Sakura asked, slightly worried and upset.

Naruto scratched the back of his head with both hands and gave a huge foxy grin. "Oh.... uh, I just thanked her for the hug and said I missed her." It was basically true, but Sakura didn't need to know the truth, that was between him and Hinata-chan. He went around the room, greeted all his friends, everyone said how much he'd grown and how strong he'd gotten. Naruto didn't miss the well hidden, to most anyway, looks of outright lust in the eyes of many of the girls there, and he'd swear he'd seen it, just for a split second, in a few of the women.

"Ok everyone, now that the reunion is done we have some important things to tell you." Tsunade glanced at Naruto, and the awakening Hinata. "So if everyone will have a seat, I'll get started."

During the reunion with all his friends, Naruto had an odd meeting with Kiba and Akamaru, who was now large enough to ride on. Although friendly, he could tell Akamaru had reacted oddly to him. '_Does Akamaru know, can he tell what happened? If Akamaru knows he hasn't alerted Kiba, like he knows I'm going to tell him_.' Naruto thopught.

"Ok, before I tell you why you're here, I assume you all know the story of Kyuubi's attack on the village fifteen years ago?"

All the kids nodded, the adults glaced at Tsunade silently asking if she was going to tell them what they had known for fifteen years. They saw the answer in her eyes.

"As we and the clan heads already know, it's not entirely true. You see, Kyuubi wasn't killed, it was far too powerful, so what the Fourth Hokage did was use the only option left to him.... he used a special jutsu to seal it inside a newborn baby." Tsunade said sadly.

They all talked excitedly, but quietly, among themsleves.

"That baby's mother had just died giving birth to him. With a sadness I hope none of you ever have to experience, he sealed it into his own newborn son.... Naruto."

The room instantly became deathly quiet as Naruto saw all his friends eyes suddenly focused on him. He tried to smile back, but was so nervous he could barely manage a small grin.

Sakura was the first to speak, jumped to her feet from the couch where she was seated on Hinata's right side. "NARUTO IS THE SON OF THE FORTH HOKAGE?"

Naruto nodded weakly at her. He couldn't read her face at all. He wanted to say something to her, and all his friends, at least he hoped they still were after the meeting was over, but couldn't.

Sakura, despite also just learning that Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed inside him all these years, that wasn't even registering in her mind however, even 'Inner Sakura' was stunned into silence.

Everyone in the room watched the pink-haired kunoichi expecting her to explode in anger at any second. but it didn't happen.

In Sakura's mind her entire history with Naruto flashed through her mind at a speed that amazed even her. How she'd treated him, every punch she'd ever given him, but what stuck out most was how they'd first met when he saved her from some bullies that were picking on her for her large forehead, and despite everything she'd ever done to him he was always loyal and willing to protect her with his very life, as he had from Gaara when he was changing into that sand demon. Even more so than even her beloved 'Sasuke-kun' had done. He'd been more interested in proving his strength against Gaara than actually saving her. Sakura suddenly felt like dying as she realized how Naruto had felt about her all those years and all she did was abuse him. Sakura just sat quietly, leaned down, put her face in her hands, and mumbled to herself as her eyes teared up.

Hinata could make out most of what she said though.

"I'm the dumbest, most worthless bitch in the world, all the years I wasted on that arrogant, cold hearted, asshole. I could of had someone that really loved me and I destroyed it forever. Someday he'll be Hokage.... he'll never forgive me.... I don't deserve to be loved."

Despite how Hinata felt about Naruto, she loved him with everything she had, her heart went out to her friend, she knew how Sakura felt, she was all too familiar with that despair, with those feelings that now ripped Sakura's heart and soul into tiny pieces. Hinata knew that if something wasn't done soon Sakura could withdraw so far into herself that nobody would be able to help her.... not even Naruto.

Sakura's head suddenly shot up when she felt arms wrap around her and softness press against her arm. She turned to see it was Hinata._ 'Is that her.... no it can't be.' _Sakura thought.

Her face next to Sakura's head, Hinata whispered in her ear so only Sakura could hear her. "It's alright Sakura-chan, Naruto forgave you. He knows I love him, but I'd share him with you." Hinata couldn't believe she'd just said it, but as strange as it was, she honestly meant it.

Sakura couldn't believe what she'd just heard either. She hugged Hinata back then seperated. "Thank you Hinata-chan." Sakura took a closer, but very quick, look at Hinata, she wanted to confirm what she felt during the hug._ 'I had to be mistaken, she has a nice body, but hers aren't any bigger than mine.... are they?' _Sakura thought.

Everyone assumed that was for the hug Hinata gave her, but a few of the adults that saw Sakura's eyes, during the hug from Hinata, had a very accurate feeling what the thank you was really for. Hinata's feelings for Naruto was the worst kept secret in Konoha, esspecially among the shinobi in the room. Except to Naruto, until very recently, as they'd been told by Tsunade that morning before the kids arrived.

"Before there are a lot of questions, there's more. As you all know Naruto got back yesterday from his almost three year training mission with Jiraiya. As you all now know, Orochimaru was part of a group called the Akatsuki, I know you've all heard it mentioned a few times over the last three years.

Everyone nodded, then saw a smile creep slowly onto Tsunade's face.

"Thanks to my favorite brat, our number one knuckhead, Orochimaru and the Akatsuki are dead."

Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya hadn't told anyone that yet, so when she said it the whole room went silent, then as if on silent cue, every head but the four that already knew, turned and stared at Naruto with disbelief and shock. Everyone suddenly turned to look at Kakashi, who was leaning against the wall. They'd turned when they heard the sound of a small book hit the floor.

"HE DROPPED IT!" Anko roared and suddenly laughed so hard she had to lean on Kurenai so she didn't fall on the floor.

It was no secret how Anko felt about that lil book he always read, so they knew how much she loved it that he'd dropped his precious 'Ichi Ichi Paradise' book. The tension was broken as everyone in the room, with the exception of Kakashi, laughed so hard their faces were red.

Kakshi just snorted, picked up his book and put it away safely inside his vest. If his mask didn't hide his face, he'd of been a lot more embarrassed.

Once everyone was calmed down Tsunade continued. "Kakashi, I don't want to see that book again during this meeting, got it? The reason Naruto was able to do this is.... Naruto, would you come up here please."

Naruto nodded and jogged across the room to Tsunade where everyone could see him better.

"During his training mission something unexpected happened." Tsunade said.

Everyone looked at him curiously, esspecially the other adults that hadn't been in Tsunade's office during the meeting yesterday.

Tsunade and Shizune stepped back away from Naruto, near Juraiya.

"Naruto.... go ahead." Tsunade said.

Naruto took a deep breath to calm his nerves a little, when he looked at all his friends and sensei it didn't relax him any, he was worried about how they'd react to his new appearence. He braced himself for the worst, called up all his courage, and with a simple hand sign dispeled his henge and showed all the people he truely cared about most his new look.

To say that everyone was shocked is a gross understatement, it'd be like saying Tsunade had a decent punch.

Naruto looked at everyone very nervously. "I uh.... kinda fused with Kyuubi.... if you guys don't wanna be my friends anymore I understand." Naruto looked down at the floor, his nine golden tails basically hung behind him, the sadness in his voice noticed by everyone. "ACK!" Naruto suddenly found himself in a crushing four way hug between Hinata, Sakura, which was a surprize she hugged him so warmly, Kurenai and Anko.

That really surprized everyone, well almost everyone. In the months between when Tsunade became Hokage and Naruto left with Jiraiya on his three year training mission, only a few people knew Naruto had hung around Tsunade, Kurenai, Anko and a few others, during the late afternoon and early evenings when they weren't busy, and he'd gotten to know them pretty well as people, not just his friends, sensei and the Hokage.

He'd learned that although still rather scary, Anko had a similar personality to him, and she loved dango as much as he loved ramen, but he also now knew that the female interrigator and former student of Orochimaru was a Special Jounin, and like Sasuke had a Curse Mark on her neck that was basically sealed, but still acted up occationally, like during the Chunnin Exams in the Forest of Death. Kurenai, the 'Mistress of Genjutsu' as she was sometimes called, was more reserved and motherly, basically the opposite of her good friend Anko.

"Help." Naruto managed to squeak out.

They released him.

"Not be your friend? You're gorgeuous Naruto...." Anko blurted out.

In a VERY rare occurance everyone looked at Anko, who bit her bottom lip and blushed lightly from embarrasment, something almost all of them had NEVER seen from her, or even thought her capable of being.

"Anko!" Kurenai said, elbowed her best friend in the side and gave her a 'keep those kind of feelings to yourself' glare. Kurenai was really surprized, she knew Anko tended to talk, and sometimes act, without thinking first. Being brash and impulsive was just who she was.

Hinata and Sakura looked at Anko, then each other and saw the same thought in the other's eyes. '_Does Anko_...' They dismissed that thought though and hoped they were wrong about her. They were girls, Anko was a beautiful, but sometimes very scary, woman.

"Are you kidding Naruto, I think you're cool. Hell, I wish I had a tail and pointy ears.... women love that stuff." Kiba said.

Akamaru barked.

"Akamaru agreed with me." Kiba rubbed his large dog's head and smiled.

"Thanks Kiba." Naruto said.

"It's all troublesome if you ask me, but hating or being scared of you takes too much energy so I'll stay your friend." A boy said lazily.

Naruto smirked. "Two whole sentences, thanks Shikimaru."

"I think you look cool too Naruto." A deep boy's voice said, and crunched some chips.

"Thanks Chouji." Naruto said.

"Hmmm.... maybe if you tied some ribbons on the ends." A girl said.

"Ino, I'm not gonna tie ribbons on my tails!" Naruto said annoyed.

Ino giggled. "Gotcha! I think you look cute with the ears and tails.... so stop being stupid, of course we're still friends."

"Thanks Ino.... I'm glad your transformation went well too." Naruto said and smiled.

Ino looked at him a moment, confused, then noticed his eyes locked on her now ample chest. Ino blushed BRIGHT red, turned around and walked away totally embarrassed.

Sakura and a few others laughed at how cleverly Naruto had gotten her back for her ribbons comment. Sakura would hold that over Ino's head for years to come, in a friendly way though. They'd become best friends again since Naruto left three years ago.

The next few minutes went basically the same, they all were still his friends, which made him feel kinda stupid he'd even thought it.

Once everyone had spoken to Naruto and assured him they were still his friends, but would just need time to adjust to his new appearance.

Tsunade then walked over to the coffee table, where Naruto had sat down between a smiling Hinata and Sakura, both had a hand behind him and giggled, each had a different tail from her side. Tsunade sat a box in front of Naruto the size of a large dufflebag.

Naruto looked at it in awe. It was made of a shiny black material with gold trim, hinges and lock. On top was a swirl like he wore, but it seemed to be made of a solid orange crystal. "What's this baa-chan?"

"It"s yours Naruto, your parents left it for you, I got it out of the vault here in the Mansion where it's been stored since he was Hokage. It's the safest place in Konoha because of all the protective seals placed on the vault by each Hokage over the years."

Naruto's eyes lit up with excitment. "What's in it and how do I open it?"

"I don't know what's in it, but I can tell you how to open it. Bite your thumb and smear a lil blood on the center of the swirl." Tsunade said.

Without any hesitation he bit his thumb until it bled a lil and wiped some blood in the center of the crystal-like orange swirl on top. A moment later the orange crystal swirl glowed brightly and there was a popping sound and small puff of smoke. When it cleared a moment later there was a simple lock on the side facing Naruto and a gold key sitting in the center of the swirl. Naruto picked it up and slipped it into the lock and turned it. The upper half opened by itself and revealed a shiny black metal key on a chain meant to go around his neck. He picked it up, put it on and tucked the key under his shirt with Tsunade's necklace.

As great as the key was, what had everyone's attention was what else was in the box. Taking up about two-thirds of the length of it was two big scrolls underneath an even bigger scroll that got an odd hum from Jiraiya. On the right end were what looked like a dozen small scrolls. As Naruto found, to his and everyone elses dissappointment, the three big scrolls were sealed. The small scrolls weren't sealed though. The ends of the scroll holders were marked with an elemenal symbol.

"Look at these baa-chan." Naruto picked several up in each hand. "Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning. Hmm, that's weird. What's this one stand for?" He held it up for Tsunade to see.

"Hmmm, can I borrow that for a moment Naruto?" Tsunade said.

Naruto nodded and handed it to Tsunade.

Tsunade went to Jiraiya to discuss it with him privately, and a minute later he laughed, a huge smile on his face. Tsunade returned and gave it back to him. "I'll tell you what it means later Naruto." She said with a smile.

Naruto was curious, but just nodded his ok, he knew he'd find out eventually. Although he hated waiting, it's a skill he had to learn during his training mission. Naruto set the scrolls on the table, scooped up the remaining six scrolls and looked at the ends. "They just have numbers one to six, wait, just five, this one has something else on it. What's this mean baa-chan, do you know?" He handed her the scroll with the strange symbal on it.

Her eyes got big and she almost yelled. "It can't be.... I thought it was destroyed!"

Everyone looked at Tsunade in surprize.

She opened it and looked at the apparently blank scroll, but she just smiled and rolled it back up, then set it standing on it's end on the table. Everyone watched her flash through a series of hand signs to activate a medical jutsu that made her hands glow green. She touched the kanji engraved on the top end of the scroll, it glowed for a second then there was a popping sound. Tsunade picked the scroll up, unrolled it again, smiled big and showed everyone nearby that it was full of jutsu.

"Are those Medical Jutsu Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura asked excitedly.

Tsunade smiled and nodded. "Naruto.... can I borrow this scroll, it contains some ancient, and some very rare, very powerful medical jutsu from your mother Kushina's clan."

Naruto gasped in shock. "Mom was a med-nin?"

Tsunade smiled a lil bigger. "Very few people knew it, but she was better than me. The Uzumaki Clan was small compared to Hyuuga and Uchiha, but one of the things they were known for was their medical jutsu, unfortunately they never shared any of their knowledge. Much of their knowledge wad lost over the generations because of battles and their elders dying of old age without passing down their skills, until Kushina left them to marry Minato. She only got a chance to teach me a few of them before we lost her, and she was the last of her clan by then. Not counting you of course." Tsunade's face saddened for a moment when she mentioned her old friend.

Naruto nodded. "What about this key, you know what it's for?" Naruto pulled it out from under his shirt and held it up.

"That key Naruto, is to your new house."

Everyone's eyes got really big.

"Oh, it's...." Naruto tensed up. "FOR MY WHAT?" He yelled in shock.

End Chapter 2


	3. Ch03: More Surprizes

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 3: More Surprizes

By: MikeJV37

---- April 16, 9:34 AM, Hokage Mansion----

"You know the founding clans of Konoha right?" Tsunade said.

"Of course baa-chan, everyone does." Naruto said.

"Not really, there's one that was removed from public record about fifteen years ago, the Namikaze Clan. It's on the edge of town near what used to be the Uchiha Clan Compound."

Naruto thought a moment. "The place with the high stone walls and huge gate, nobody goes near it, THAT place belongs to me?" Naruto froze, he didn't even blink for almost two minutes. As Naruto faded back in he heard a familiar female voice.

"You probably fried his brain Tsunade-sama." Another familiar female said.

"Shut up Ino-pig!" The first girl said.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" A third girl said in a gentle voice.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine Hinata-chan.... and thanks for defending me Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

Sakura blushed, followed moments later by Ino, but hers was lighter and very brief,

Naruto still saw it and smirked at Ino knowingly. "Sorry, all that news at once kinda stunned me I guess." Naruto's face filled with hope.

Tsunade cut off the question she knew he's about to ask. "Sorry Naruto, but you can't go there, not yet anyway, there's a few legal matters to handle first. Meantime, hand me one of those blank scrolls."

Naruto shrugged and handed Tsunade one of the six blank scrolls.

Tsunade looked at it for a minute then laid it on the table. She flashed through a series of hand signs at lightning speed then held her hands just above the blank scroll for a minute, moving over it slowly, then stopped, rolled up the scroll and put it back with the others. "I thought so."

"What is it baa-chan?" Naruto said excitedly.

"They aren't blank, they have special seals on them, probably only unlockable by you. That's about all I can say, your father was a Master of creating new seals, even better than Jiraiya, there's nothing I can do about those. If I'm right, those Elemental scrolls should be usable right away." Tsunade thought a moment. "We'll do a lil test Naruto, pick one of your friends."

Naruto shrugged, thought a moment, looked around and finally stopped on a very familiar face. "Hinata-chan!" He said happily, which made her blush slightly.

"Hinata, what's your elemental affinity?" Tsunade said.

"It's Water Tsunade-sama."

"Naruto, hand Hinata the Water scroll.... now open it and tell me what you see." Tsunade said.

Hinata unrolled about a foot of it. "It's blank Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade didn't even flinch. "Put some chakra into it."

Hinata did as told and suddenly smiled. "It has Water jutsu on it!"

Tsunade looked at Sakura. "Sakura, your affinity is Earth right?"

Sakura nodded.

"Look at the scroll Hinata has and tell me the name of one of the jutsu on it." Tsunade said.

Sakura shrugged but did as told. "Tsunade-sama I can't see any jutsu on it! Hinata, are you kidding with us?"

"She's not kidding Sakura." Tsunade said and smirked. "I had a feeling he'd do something tricky. He always did love doing things like this. Sakura, put your hand on the scroll and put some chakra into it like Hinata and tell me if you can read it." Tsunade watched Sakura do it then pout. "You still can't read it can you?"

Sakura shook her head. "No Tsunade-sama."

"You know why Sakura?" Tsunade said.

Sakura suddenly closed her eyes and slapped her large forehead, she felt stupid.

"I don't get it.... why can Hinata read it and not Sakura?" Ino said.

Sakura put her hand down and opened her eyes. "Because I have an Earth affinity and Hinata has a Water affinity."

Ino suddenly scrunched up her face in realization. "And that's the Water scroll." Ino said flatly.

A collective "OH!" filled the room as everyone suddenly caught on.

Tsunade continued. "Naruto, I think your father left those for your friends to learn, he'd want them to be strong enough to help you protect the village. Hinata would you return that please, we'll get back to them later. If I'm right Jiraiya can help you with the three big scrolls later, but right now there's something important I need you to do. Girls, would you get up please, I need the couch for a minute.... thank you. Anko, come here and sit on the couch next to Naruto."

Anko is confused by the odd request, but obeyed.

"Naruto, you remember what you told me yesterday in our meeting?" Tsunade made sure Naruto is looking at her and glanced subtley at Anko's neck.

Naruto smiled big.

Anko saw them both smile at her and started to get a lil nervous, a feeling she's not used to. "What are you two gonna do to me?" Anko said as she got a lil defensive.

"Anko, close your eyes, we have a gift for you, or rather.... Naruto does." Tsunade said.

"If this is some sort of prank Tsunade I'll...." Anko moved a hand toward her weapon pouch.

"Anko, please." Tsunade said calmly.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama, but if this is a trick I'll smash every bottle of Sake in the house, and you'll spent the next week in a pink dress Naruto!"

Naruto nodded nervously before Anko closed her eyes.

Tsunade pointed to the Curse Mark on Anko's neck and nodded to Naruto.

Naruto cracked his knuckles, something he rarely did, but Anko is one of the few people that scare him.

Everyone in the room moved closer to see, very curious.

Naruto flashed through a long series of hand signs at lightning speed, then his hands glowed with his purple chakra.

This got a few surprized gasps, but everyone quickly realized why it's purple and not blue.

Naruto crossed his left hand over his right hand and placed his hand on Anko's neck covering the Curse Mark.

Anko's scream filled the room and scared the hell out of almost everyone as she shook violently and continued to scream at the top of her lungs. About thirty seconds after he started, smoke starts to rise off his hands from underneath, obviously coming from Anko's neck. Naruto continued for another minute and a half.

Anko screamed the entire time, the pain worse than any she's ever felt in her life.

Finally the smoke stopped, the look of intensity faded from Naruto's face and he slumped back in the couch for a moment.

Anko seemed to have passed out.

"IT'S GONE!!!" Kurenai screamed as she pointed to Anko's now bare, but slightly red neck.

Everyone looked in shock.

Tsunade smiled proudly and put her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Are you ok Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. It just takes a lot of concentration to do that, but I can do it five or six more times before I have to rest.

"Kami that hurt, what the fu...." Anko reached for her aching neck and remembered where she was.

"WHAT DID YOU DO IO ME NARUTO?" Anko grabbed Naruto's shirt and jerked him close.

Everyone in the room felt the killing intent as it filled the room like thick smoke.

"I need a hand mirror NOW!" Kurenai screamed, caught it from Ino a few seconds later, She grabbed Anko's shoulder and shook her. "Anko look at your neck.... look Anko!"

Anko saw the intensity in her friend's eyes, released Naruto and took the mirror. Anko's eyes suddenly got big as saucers and she froze from shock for almost a minute. "I DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE IT!" Her head whipped back to Naruto.

Naruto sat there still terrified Anko was gonna kill him.

The entire room suddenly gasped LOUDLY as Anko, the second scariest person in the entire village, smiled as she never had her entire life, hugged Naruto with such intense emotion it was almost sexual, then pulled back and smothered him with kisses whose sexual intensity could be felt like a heavy weight on their chests.

This went on for a full minute before Kurenai suddenly snapped out of it and pulled her back. "ANKO MITARASHI CONTROL YOURSELF!"

Anko suddenly looked around the room at all the eyes, remembered where she was, what she just did and with who. Anko blushed a deep red to rival Hinata. "Oh I'm sorry Naru...." She looked at Naruto and stopped mid-word.

His face was bright red and he'd fainted from embarrassment.

"I'm so very sorry Tsunade-sama, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, Kurenai-chan.... I, I uh, I was just so...." Anko just hung her head, she'd never been so embarrassed in her life, and she's not someone that's easily embarrassed by anything. Anko stood, bowed as low as she physically could, ran out of the room and down the far left hallway as tears poured down her cheeks.

"I'll go talk to her." Kurenai said before she followed Anko.

A minute later Kurenai stood next to Anko in the bathroom, her bare left arm across Anko's shoulders. "It's ok Anko, really."

"I humiliated myself out there! I can never show my face again, who could ever take me seriously after that? And what I did to Naruto...." Anko cried into her tissues again. "And what about Hinata, everyone knows she loves him.... after what I did she'll hate me. I'll never get her respect back, NEVER! I crossed a sacred line! I...."

"Anko, please, it's ok. You've had that Curse Mark basically your entire life. What did Naruto do for you?" Kurenai said.

"H-he removed it." Anko said, as she forced down her emotions.

"And do you know why?" Kurenai brushed Anko's dark purple hair back with her fingers.

Anko looked at her best friend, the tears in her eyes dried up. "Because Naruto loves me, I'm part of his family, and Naruto would do anything to help his family, even if it meant his life."

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up and back out there, you've probably worried everyone sick." Kurenai kissed Anko's cheek.

"Thanks Kurenai-chan." Anko blushed slightly. "I feel better now. Would you fix me some of your special dango?"

Kurenai gave Anko her 'don't push your luck bitch' glare, but when Anko pouted cutely she sighed in defeat and smiled. "Ok, after Tsunade is finished I'll go to the kitchen and fix you some, but only because this is a special occation."

Anko's face lit up.

"You owe me you crazy bitch, you know what a pain that recipe is." Kurenai said sternly.

Anko smiled and nodded. "Ok, how about I...." Anko whispered the rest in Kurenai's ear, which made Kurenai's face turn VERY bright red. "How about that Kuri-chan, you can't hold it in forever."

"Anko Mitarashi!" Kurenai screamed, her face blushed a deep red.

Anko smiled playfully and kissed Kurenai on her cheek. "Ok Kurenai, I'll behave.... for now."

Three minutes later Anko re-entered the living room where everyone waited, Kurenai behind her. As soon as they came in Kurenai locked eyes with three of them and nodded at Anko. Seconds later Anko stopped, slightly nervous as Naruto, Hinata and Sakura stood in front of her.

Tsunade turned toward the group and gave them a look that said 'don't listen or else'. About two minutes later Anko, Naruto, Hinata and Sakura hugged, then turned and walked back to the group, all friends again. The kids sat.

Anko's face shifted to her most fear inducing glare. "If anyone says a word about what happened here.... I PROMISE you'll spend the rest of your life screaming in terror!"

Everyone swallowed nervously and nodded.

"Now with that settled.... let's get back to the meeting. Sorry about the delay Tsunade-sama." Anko said.

Tsunade smirked. "It's ok Anko, nobody minds."

Anko and Kurenai join Naruto, Hinata and Sakura on the couch.

"You remember a few months before Naruto left for his training mission with Jiraiya when we tried to get Sasuke back? I know four of you have some unpleasant memories of the Sound nin's that protected him. Well one of them wasn't killed as reported. It's Tayuya." Tsunade said.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and shook his head as he remembered her.

"But she's not free, she's been in a special section of the hospital in a coma. Because of the Curse Mark I can't wake her up. That's where you come in Naruto. I want you to remove it like you did for Anko. When she wakes up it's going to be very rough on her. In an enemy village, no living relitives, not even her ties to Orochimaru are there to fall back on. I want her to join us as a Konoha Kunoichi. 1 know many of you aren't happy with this, but I'm not asking for your opinion, I'm telling you what's going to happen. If she reacts like Anko did.... she'll be very gratefull to have that Curse Mark gone and more willing to let us take her in and join our family. Also, as you're aware Sasuke was returned to us alive, the details of which most of you don't need to know. He's awake and has been recieving councelling, but as expected, with that Curse Mark he's been his usual charming self. I know he wants to get better, but is being held back...." Tsunade said.

"Which is why you need me to remove his Curse Mark too." Naruto interrupted. "As big a pain in the butt as he is to me, I miss the teme, so when ever you want me to I'll be there. Maybe he'll even be nicer from now on." Naruto said.

Several people laughed.

"Correct Naruto, and thank you. This brings me to the final piece of business, you Naruto, or more specifically the Namikaze clan. As you're the only surviving member it's up to you to restore the clan." Tsunade said.

Naruto looked at Tsunade nervously. "Uh Tsunade.... how am I going to do that by myself?"

Everyone looked at Naruto and back to Tsunade for the answer.

"I've been dreading this moment since yesteday. I spoke with the Council and it was decided. Naruto.... the Clan Restoration Act has been reinstated. This means that since you're six months from turning sixteen.... by then you have to select at least four women, preferrably kunoichi around your age, to become wives. And by your sevententh you must have atleast one wife old enough to raise the children." Tsunade looked around the room then pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to stop the migrain.

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Ino fainted. The remaining females in the room, except Tsunade, all blushed. Kurenai stood over Naruto and shook him to wake him. Out of reflex he raised his arms in self defense, but they stopped halfway up, he'd grabbed Kurenai's very large but well hidden breasts through her vest. She froze, blushed furiously and fainted on top of Naruto.

Tsunade turned to the blushed Shizune. "How can one brat turn my two strongest kunoichi into red faced lil girls that faint if a cute boy touches them?"

Shizune can tell from her friend's expression and voice she didn't think it'd be this bad. "I don't know Tsunade-sama, maybe it's a side effect of his merging with Kyuubi. He has had a rather strong effect on every kunoichi around him, even y...."

"Shizune...." Tsunade said with quiet yet powerful voice that stopped Shizune mid-word. "Don't you dare say it. I'm going to have do a full checkup on him later to see exactly what happened to him. Regardless, this is going to be a very long day." Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose as the migrain intensified. "Shizune, go help Anko wake them up, and seperate Kurenai from Naruto carefully."

Shizune nodded, she knew exactly what Tsunade meant, being one of the very few who saw what Naruto did to make Kurenai faint.

Shizune and Anko got Naruto and Kurenai seperated, Anko had to use a lot more force that she expected to pry Naruto's hands off Kurenai's vest without revealing to everyone what had happened. Anko knew that Kurenai would be emotionally devestated if it got out that a Chuunin had grabbed her that way, even if was an unconscious reflex, and made her faint in front of her fellow Jounin, the Hokage and the Chunin students, three of which are her team. Anko loved to tease Kurenai, at least in private, about her rep with the Jounin as an Ice Queen, but even Anko wouldn't go so far as to spread this around. She had no problems doing almost anything, but that was too cruel even for her, in regards to the only person in the world she'd ever called her best friend, a woman she had no secrets from, or Kurenai from her. It took almost ten minutes but they got everyone awake and calmed down.

Shino and Akamaru had to restrain Kiba however, he thought all of them fainting like lil girls, especially the oh so powerful Naruto, funny as hell.

Naruto was rather jumpy for a while, especially when Hinata and Sakura looked at him, he'd swear he could hear wedding bells ringing. True to form, Hinata almost fainted again the first few times she looked at Naruto after she woke up. Luckily Sakura or another of her friends was always close by and would step in to rescue her before she'd actually faint, but her knees would buckle.

"That's all I needed to say. Since my work load is light today." Tsunade said, she hadn't mentioned she'd made three Shadow Clones to do her paperwork and handle any small things that came up at her office. "How about we all go see Naruto's new house?"

Naruto looked at her in surprize. "Baa-chan, you said I couldn't live there yet!"

"You can't until you're signed as the Legal resident, but you do own it and as Hokage I'm officially telling you to go check it out." Tsunade said.

"Hai, Tsunade." Naruto said.

_'He didn't call me sama, but he didn't call me baa-chan either, the brat is finally learning.' Tsunade thought._

"Tsunade-sama, not to contradict you, but shouldn't a few of us go. Isn't it tradition to get a new home cleaned up and ready, then have a housewarming party to show it to friends and family?" Shizune said.

"Party?" Kiba said excitedly, then got elbowed by Sakura.

"Down dog-boy!" Sakura snapped at him playfully.

Most of the kids laughed or giggled briefly.

Tsunade thought for a second then sighed. "You're right Shizune. You, Hinata, Sakura and Jiraiya come with me, everyone else is dismissed for the day. You can stay here if you like, we have anything you may want, and since this is the first time many of you have been here, I'm sure most of you would love to try some of the training grounds, we have three to chose from."

"Training grounds?" Tenten squealed excitedly at the thought of testing her skills in a Hokage's private training ground.

"Iruka, Kakashi, Kure...." Tsunade said.

"If it's ok Tsunade-sama." Kurenai interrupted. "I'd like to use the kitchen to fix something for Anko and I, we haven't eaten yet."

Tsunade nodded.

"DANGO!" Anko cheered happily as she raised her fist.

Kurenai sighed and shook her head in defeat. They headed off to the kitchen as the rest went with Iruka and Kakashi to the training grounds behind the Mansion.

Before he left the Mansion Naruto redid his henge, and Tsunade reminded those with her that everything they just learned is an S-Rank secret, meaning a severe, and very permanent, punishment for breaking it.

Tsunade hadn't tried to scare them, but she wanted to remind them that they're shinobi and should never forget that. Naruto wanted to bring his new case of scrolls, but Tsunade told him he could get it later, and just had him seal it back, since only Naruto could open it. Naruto was rather anxious to see his new home, as expected, so Tsunade agreed to let them leap there across the rooftops. Once out of the Hokage Compound the five of them jumped to the nearest roof and within minutes are across town. Naruto could of gone much faster, but Tsunade insisted he stay with them. Near the Namikaze Compound they dropped to the street and walked the hundred or so yards to the Main Gate, which Hinata, Sakura and Naruto were very impressed by, this being their first good look at the twelve foot metal gate up close.

At about chest level is a two foot black disk, on which is an orange swirl that almost covered it edge to edge.

"Is this swirl the crest of the Namikaze Clan baa-chan?" Naruto said.

"Hai, it is Naruto, and if I remember right it's how we get in. Naruto, remember how you opened that box back at my house? Hinata, Sakura, move back by me, Shizune and Jiraiya, I'm not exactly sure what'll happen." Tsunade said.

Naruto stepped up to the gate, cut his left thumb on a hidden fang, then wiped the blood across his right palm. He took a deep breath and placed his right hand on the center of the swirl. The swirl glowed and smoke rose from under his palm, then there's a loud, sharp WHOOSH and POP. Naruto pulled his hand away as the disk turned upside, not that you could tell it had, split down the middle like it was two seperate pieces on the gate, then after what sounded like huge mechanical locks opening, it moved inward a few inches signaling that it's now open. Naruto looked back at Tsunade and Jiraiya, who nodded. He smiled and pushed the huge gates open. Naruto, with Hinata and Sakura, froz mid-step, in awe at the sheer size and beauty of the front of the Namikaze Compound.

Tsunade was a lil in awe herself, she hadn't been there in almost two decades, pushed them inside and closed the gates behind her. "Place hasn't changed a bit." Jiraiya said.

End Chapter 3


	4. Ch04: Restoration

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 4: Restoration

By: MikeJV37

----Namikaze Front Gate----

As soon as she'd closed the gate, Tsunade saw a disk identical to the one on the outside, seal, spin and lock. '_You thought of everything Minato, even a seal that reactivates when the gate is closed_.' Tsunade thought, smiled, then turned back to Naruto, Hinata and Sakura, who stared blankly at the house and huge front grounds of the compound. "It's as impressive as I remember it." Tsunade said to Jiraiya then smirked.

"I always loved this place, he had the most beautiful servants in Konoha." Jiraiya siad.

Naruto looked at the two Sannin, their comments snapped him out of his trance. "You've both been here before?" Naruto almost yelled.

Jiraiya nodded to Tsunade, and let her take over.

"A long time ago." Tsunade sighed happily at the recalled memories. "I hate to admit it, as the Hokage anyway.... but this place is even grander than the Hokage Compound I live in."

The four suddenly look at her, even more surprised, if that's possible.

Jiraiya smirked.

"I forgot, this is your first time here Shizune, join Naruto and the others. While we're here don't think of me as the Hokage, just as your guide.... except you Jiraiya." Tsunade said.

Jiraiya frowned at Tsunade and very subtly mouthed 'bitch' to her.

Tsunade just smiled. She loved doing this to Jiraiya to put that pervert in his place, it always made her happy. Tsunade pointed out the features of the Front Grounds to them. There's a stone walkway from the main gate to the front door of the house. The grounds are two, half acre lots separated by the walkway. To their left were dozens of various-sized flower and rose gardens, a dozen benches and two large man-made ponds, each fed by a small waterfall, and near the house was a huge stone fountain, all connected by more flat stone walkways.

Hinata sighed several times contentedly, she wanted to explore them, but was told she could do that later. They knew she loved gardening, she'd taken it up again in the last three years. Before that, the last time had been as a little girl with her mother in the Hyuuga private gardens. They were Hinata's earliest memories, and her most precious, as they're also of her mother laughing happily as she tried to 'be a big girl' and garden like her mother did, and got really dirty.

To their right is an open field for outdoor parties, light sparring, things like that. It ended, to the far right at a forest that covered an acre of the front corner and side of the compound.

"Kiba and Shino would love that." Naruto said, knowing his friends very well.

Sakura and Hinata nodded, then Hinata got confused. "Tsunade-sama, if no one hads been here in twenty years why aren't the gras and flowers overgrown?" Hinata said.

Tsunade laughed. "I wish I knew Hinata."

----Hokage Compound----

Kakashi is up in a large tree at the edge of one of the training grounds, hidden from view, quietly reading his favorite little orange book. In the field nearby Kiba and Akamaru roughhoused with six of Kakashi's nin-dogs Kiba had asked him to summon. Rock Lee and Neji sparred on top a series of ten foot metal poles buried in the ground. Shikamaru and Chouji laid under a shade tree and watched the clouds, while a nearby Shino seemed to have a silent conversation with some insect residents of the tree they were under. Ino and Tenten perfected their aim with the moving targets at the far side of the one acre training field, Tenten's squeals of joy while she used the new, highly elusive targets could be heard by all, which told everyone that the young Weapons Mistress was very happy. Iruka was leaned against a tree near Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino. He watched them all enjoy themselves and smiled.

----Namikaze Compound----

Over the next two hours they had a fairly quick, but informative, tour of the entire house and the remaining grounds. Now back in the main hall of the house, Tsunade planned out the chores. Tsunade had Naruto create fifty Shadow Clones and sent them with Hinata to clean up the front grounds and gardens, Sakura and fifty Naruto clones took the left side of the house which surprizingly was only upstairs, while Shizune and fifty Naruto clones took the right. Tsunade took Jiraiya and the original Naruto to the grounds behind the house where Naruto made five hundred clones and then they started cleaning up the various sections of the grounds. Tsunade worked everyone hard until five o'clock, by which time everyone was tired and hungry, especially Naruto. Happy that the bulk of the work was done, it left only the details and food for the party, Tsunade lead the weary group back to the Hokage Compound where everyone sat at the huge dinner table and chatted about the exciting day. It was fairly one sided in respect to what the Namikaze Compound looked like as they couldn't tell them anything, but that was ok because everyone that stayed behind had more than enough to talk about during the meal and for an hour afterwards.

After the meal Tsunade had been informed by an ANBU that several missions had come in, nothing big, two C-Rank missions that'd take Team Eight and Team Guy a couple days to complete, not to mention the help Naruto had to give Tsunade at the hospital with two special patients, one of which was Sasuke Uchiha. So the party was set for ten o'clock the following Saturday morning.

At nine the next morning, as instructed, Naruto met Tsunade at the hospital. "So what'll happen to Sasuke after I remove the Curse Mark? I know what he did was wrong, but it wasn't totally his fault, that Curse Mark made him act that way."

Tsunade put her hand on his shoulder as they walked toward his room. "I know Naruto. Since he's the last of his clan that will help him, but because of everything he's done, I don't think he'll be given the same chance to restore his clan like you... at least until he proves his loyalty to Konoha again."

"What if he doesn't prove his loyalty?" Naruto said nervously.

Tsunade stopped, as did Naruto a second later. Tsunade hung her head. "He'll be executed." She said with a lot of sadness in her voice. "I don't like it either Naruto, but as Hokage I must protect the village at any cost, you know that." Naruto nodded sadly and started to walk again.

He stood by the window in his classic pose and looked out at nothing, when he heared a familiar voice.

"You're looking a lot better than you did the last time I saw you Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke spun around to face the person talking. "What's that baka doing here?"

"It's good to see you too Sasuke-teme." Naruto said.

Sasuke snorteds and ignored him.

Tsunade giggled inside, but didn't show it. "He's here because he can remove your Curse Mark."

Sasuke lost his almost legendary, in Konoha anyway, composure momentarily, a 'you can't be serious' look on his face for just a second. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and turned his back to both of them.

Tsunade walked over to him by the window, and quietly talked to him.

Naruto could listen in, but decided not to, Tsunade might not want him to know what she said.

After about two minutes Sasuke suddenly tensed up and looked at Naruto, disbelief on his face.

_'She told him about Itachi.' _Naruto thought.

After a full minute of fierce glaring, he turned back to Tsunade and relaxed a little.

After a few more minutes Tsunade returned to Naruto's side.

Naruto stood there for five very long, silent minutes before he sighed sadly and turned to leave.

"I'll think about it... dobe." Sasuke said.

Naruto stopped, suddenly smiled like he'd gotten free ramen, then left the room and closed the door behind him.

Naruto smiled because of the very subtle inflection of respect in Sasuke's voice when he called him a dobe. When he entered the room, he saw her on the bed unconscious. Naruto froze in his tracks. It'd been over three years since he saw her last, the outline of her body under the thin blanket was unmistakable. "THAT'S Tayuya?" Naruto yelled in shock when he saw her healthy, now eighteen year old body, her now huge breasts poorly hidden by the thin hospital blanket.

"It took me three weeks to heal her Naruto, but she did suffer a severe head trauma. Even though I healed the damage, she never woke up from the coma. Part of it is because of the Curse Mark, but I think that the main reason is that she's afraid to wake up because she thinks if she does she'll be killed. I've read her file.... she's never had a real friend Naruto, the only person that was ever even remotely kind to her was Orochimaru, and you know how he treats people." Tsunade said sadly.

Naruto's fists clenched tightly. "He's lucky he's already dead." Naruto mumbled, his voice filled with rage.

Tsunade put her hands gently on his shoulders. "Naruto, Sasuke has a choice on his future, she doesn't, so I have to make it for her until she can decide what she wants to do. Naruto.... I know she tried to kill you guys, and probably would of killed Shikamaru if Temari hadn't shown up, but as a favor to me, please help her." Tsunade hugged him.

Naruto lightly struggled for a minute, then totally relaxed in her arms, his heart went out to Tayuya because he understood the kind of life she's had. "Ok Tsunade, I'll help her."

Tsunade's smile went ear-to-ear for a moment, but she pulled it back when she released the hug. "Thank you Naruto, if anyone can help her it's you." She pulled up his headband and kissed his forehead like she did after they'd first met and she agreed to become Hokage. Tsunade closed the door and used a sealing jutsu to soundproof the room because she knew from when he removed Anko's that the girl will very likely scream, even if she doesn't wake up right away, and she doesn't want a lot of nurses and ANBU rushing in when she does._ 'The poor girl will be stressed enough; she doesn't need to wake up to ANBU.' _Tsunade thought.

Naruto walked up to her bed and looked at her as she laid there helpless. _'She sure doesn't look like the same foul mouthed bitch that wanted to kill us three and a half years ago.' _Naruto thought. He gently turned her head so he can see the Curse Mark on the left side of her neck. Some anger welled up in him for how Orochimaru treated people, the chance at happiness he denied her, it made his blood boil.

"Naruto, calm down. We don't need every shinobi in the village feeling your chakra and thinking something is wrong." Tsunade said.

"Sorry." Naruto quickly calmed down and got focused. He flashed through the long series of hand signs he needed to activate this jutsu, then crossed his left over his right, placed his right hand completely over the Curse Mark on Tayuya's neck and pumped huge amounts of chakra into the seal to destroy it. After thirty seconds smoke started to rise from under his hand from her neck, she tossed in her bed, slowly at first, but soon the pain showed on her face and Tsunade moved to hold Tayuya down. "It's almost gone, hers is stronger than Anko's was." Naruto said, unwavering determination on his face.

At one minute fifty-eight seconds Tayuya's eyes snapped open and she let out a scream, that if it wasn't for the sound seal on the room, would have literally blown out the windows, and very likely shattered several others as well. Her whole body stiff, every muscle locked in searing agony, she holds the scream for another minute before she collapsed unconscious on the bed.

The seal removed, Naruto covered his ears in an attempt to soothe them.

Tsunade pulled his hands away and applied her healing chakra to his ears, hers protected by a special jutsu, and within a minute the ringing is gone and his hearing is normal.

Naruto looked at Tsunade. "I've never heard anyone scream like that, not even Sakura that time I accidentally touched her br...."

Tsunade smirked, her eyebrows raised slightly. She knew what word he started to say.

"Uh, never mind. Does she have a kekkai genkai for sound?" Naruto said curiously.

"Nothing in her file about it. I'd say that was from three years of built up chakra and years of playing her flute for hours on end, from what I read it seemed like the only thing that ever made her happy. It built up her lungs." Tsunade said.

"Like training? Should we wait here for her to wake up?" Naruto said.

"You have a seat there, I'll check her over." Tsunade did a series of hand signs and activated a dianostic jutsu. She placed her hands by Tayuya's head and slowly worked her way down, intensely scanning every inch of the girl from her nervous system to her chakra, though she made a mental note to have Hinata check her chakra coils. A few minutes later Tsunade is finished and dispeled the sound seal. "I'll be right back Naruto." She left the room and closed the door behind her.

_'I should have her teach me a couple medical jutsu, those can come in handy.'_ Naruto thought.

"Wha.... what the fuck happened to me?" Tayuya said only half awake.

Naruto turned back toward Tayuya suddenly and smiled. "You're awake."

Tayuya jumped, surprised to hear an unfamiliar voice. She rubbed her eyes and struggled to focus them on the source of the male voice. "It's too fucking bright in here, turn off the fucking lights you fucking asshole!"

Naruto jumped out of his seat, shut off the lights then crossed the room and drew the shades. "Is that better Tayuya?"

"Thanks, guess you aren't a total asshole." Tayuya took another minute to get her eyes focused enough to see clearly. Some detail was still a little blurry, but good enough for her to make out faces clearly. She looked around and saw orange clothes and blonde hair. "Who the fuck are you and how do you know my name." Tayuya said angrily reaches for her flute, but didn't find it, or her weapons pouch, "Where's my stuff.... and where's my team dammit? Tell me now or your dead Motherfucker!" Tayuya is terrified inside, but wasn't going to show it, she didn't know where she is or who the blonde kid was. She'd learned the hard way what happened to big breasted girls that woke up in a strange place with strange men.

When she didn't get an answer fast enough she tensed up. "Ok you asked for it!" She clinches her fists and pumped all the chakra she felt she had into her Curse Mark to change directly into her scond stage form.... and got visibly scared when nothing happened. "I can't feel it.... WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" She rolled off the bed away from him, onto the floor, scooted back into the corner she brought her knees up to her chest and covered her head with her arms in sheer terror. "DON"T HURT ME PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Tayuya sobbed in fear, she was absolutely terrified she was going to get hurt.... or probably even worse.

She'd never been so scared in her life and Naruto could feel the terror radiating from her like heat from a huge fire.

Naruto moved around to the other side of the bed, about five feet from Tayuya, and got down on his knees. In his most caring, loving voice he tried to calm her down. "Tayuya, I'm Naruto Namikaze. This is a hospital in Konoha, the Village hidden in the Leaves.

Tayuya raised her head enough to look at him, she knew the sound of an uncaring voice, but all she heard in his voice was kindness.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean to. Your teammates are dead Tayuya, I'm sorry." Naruto said gently.

Tayuya sobbed, they weren't really close, but they were the closest thing she had to friends and a family.

"Ummm, I don't know any other way to tell you this except directly.... you've been in a coma for over three years." Naruto said.

Tayuya looked at him intently, hoping, praying he lied to her, but she can hear the sincerity and sadness in his voice. "No, it can't be true." The pain in her neck finally registered in her mind, her left hand went to her neck where her Curse Mark was.

"It's gone Tayuya, that's why you couldn't change." Naruto said genty..

Her eyes opened wide and she looked at him like he had two heads. "That's impossible... nobody can do that."

"If you let me help you up, I'll show you." Naruto moved closer and held out his hand. "Please Tayuya, you can trust me."

Deep in her mind insticts told her _'don't trust him, it's a trick'_, but something in her heart, something she's never felt before, forced it's way to the surface and overpowered her usual caution about trusting strangers. Something about him made her feel safe, she couldn't explain it because it's a feeling she's never had before, but she liked it. He smiled warmly when she cautiously reached up and took his hand. _'It's so warm.' _She thought. He helped her up. She's a little shaky because she's not used to standing yet.

Naruto held her steady, walked her into the bathroom and turned on the light. It hurt her eyes for a moment, but after a few minutes she adjusted, but hadn't looked at herself in the mirror yet. "Are you ready?" Naruto asked her warmly.

She nodded then took a deep breath and slowly looked in the mirror. She's a little shocked by her appearance, but quickly remembered she'd been in a coma for three years and her skin is rather pale, not the beautiful tan she used to have. "My hair is a mess." She said, a small smile curled the corners of her mouth.

"You look fine to me." Naruto said and smiled.

She turned to her right and faced him, a tiny spark of her old self igniting. "Compared to the bush on your head mine looks great." She let out a light giggle of amusement.

Naruto smiled. "You're right."

She started to turn back toward the mirror and saw the pink spot on her neck where the Curse Mark used to be.

Just outside the door to Tayuya's room Tsunade had been listening to them with a smile._ 'That's it Naruto, show her that big heart you have that makes us all love you_.' Tsunade thought. Suddenly she heard a crash of things hitting the floor, and sounds of struggling. Without even thinking she ripped the door right off the hinges, ran into the room but saw nothing, she darted to the bathroom door where the only light in the room is coming from, and stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw. She stared, unable to hold back her emotions as she watched Naruto, though only fifteen is without a doubt the most powerful shinobi she's ever met in her life.... and he was held against a bathroom wall by an eighteen year old girl who currently has barely enough strength to stand on her own. She's stark naked, her hospital gown on the floor behind her, her huge breasts squashed out the sides as she pressed herself tight against him as she laid a kiss on his lips filled with raw passion Tsunade could swear she felt hiting her like chakra.

Naruto saw Tsunade in the bathroom doorway with an ear-to-ear smile, the look in his eyes begged for her to rescue him.

She stood there for just over a minute, before Tayuya broke the kiss, and fell backwards from exhaustion.

Tsunade caaugh her, carried her back to the bed, layed her down and covered her with the blanket, She smirked at the huge smile on Tayuya's face.

Tsunade strolled casually back into the bathroom and saw Naruto, redder than she'd ever seen him in all the time she's known him, and he was still in the same position he was in when Tayuya had kissed him, his hands in front of his chest, palms out, which told Tsunade exactly where his hands were. She stepped in and picked up the Hospital gown. "Is there something you want to tell me Naruto?" Tsunade said in a very playful, mischievous voice that makes Naruto squirm.

"I showed her the Curse Mark was gone.... when she dropped her.... and they were so.... and she.... my hands touched.... kissed me." Naruto's eyes rolled up in his head and he fainted.

Luckily Tsunade caught him and sat him in the chair by the bed. "I think you found another one Naruto, I just hope you make your move on Hinata, or her you, before Tayuya does. That girl is definitely not shy." Tsunade said quietly to herself.

"What happened here.... Tsunade-sama!" A woman said.

Tsunade turned to see a shocked nurse in the doorway, the door on the floor behind her. "It's nothing, just a little accident. I'll have the door replaced within the hour."

---6:38 PM---

After finishing his tenth bowl of ramen, Naruto patted his happy belly. "Hospital ramen is pretty good. So how's Sasuke doing now that I removed his Curse Mark baa-chan?"

"Well, if he was anyone else I'd have him under ANBU guard and strapped to his bed, but for Sasuke he's doing very well. He's still mad that despite all his training, the power from the Curse Mark, and even mastering his Mangekyou Sharingan, you're still stronger than him.... and you killed Orochimaru, the Akatsuki, not to mention Itachi. He still wants to fight you Naruto."

Naruto looked down at the table depressed.

"He doesn't want to kill you though." Tsunade said with a smirk.

Naruto's head snapped up, surprise on his face.

"He won't admit it to anyone, except maybe to you, but I think he respects you now, at least a little." Tsunade said honestly.

Naruto smiled. "Should I go talk to him?"

"I think you should wait a couple days, let him think everything over, when he's ready he'll tell us." Tsunade said.

Tsunade smirked. "I have a message from Tayuya. She keeps asking when she can see her Naruto-kun again."

The way Tsunade said 'Naruto-kun' in a syrupy sweet voice made Naruto shudder. Upon hearing the statement he knew was a direct quote Naruto froze instantly, his face turned red and sweat started down his face.

Tsunade of course found this hilarious, but held it in. "Is something wrong Naruto?" Tsunade smirked, she loved to torture him like this, her payback for his baa-chan nickname.

"Umm, I'm fine and am glad Tayuya's fine but I have to go. I'll see you later, bye." Then he was gone in a flash of yellow light.

Tsunade quickly glanced around, she hadn't expected him to actually use that here in the hospital cafeteria, but she got lucky, nobody saw him. '_That was close, I'll have to talk to him about that, and I better be careful where I tease him, and how much__. I better make a quick check on a couple patients, drop by the Tower and check on Shizune, then head back to the house, this has been a long day. __I have to hand it to Naruto, that was a brilliant idea using Shadow Clones to help with all the paperwork, he'll make a great Hokage someday_.' Tsunade thought happily.

End Chapter 4


	5. Ch05: The Party, Pt 1

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 5: The Party, Pt 1

By: MikeJV37

The next week went by pretty fast for Naruto, well, not all of it. There were several occations when time seemed to slow down to a crawl for him. The first time was that Monday.

Never someone to waste time Sasuke had insisted on talking to Naruto alone about what had happened.

Naruto had begged Tsunade to let him tell Sasuke the whole truth, as he had his other friends, it was the only way to get Sasuke to trust him, Naruto had insisted to her.

Tsunade finally agreed, after almost ten minutes of groveling. She was going to let him anyway, she just wanted him to squirm a lil first. It was mean, but Tsunade just couldn't resist sometimes, he was like her lil brother, and what big sister doesn't like torturing her lil brother occationally. She did however tell Sasuke that what he was about to be told was an S-Rank secret, and if he betrayed the village again, or specifically Naruto, she would personally hunt him down and kill him.

Sasuke didn't scare easily, but the killing intent he felt from her when she told him the last part, dwarfed anything he'd felt from anyone in his life. He got the message very cleary. When she wanted to be, she was more terrifying than all his current bad memories and nightmares combined. He saw Naruto flinch when he felt it. If Naruto was afraid of her when she was mad, and he'd killed Itachi, Orochmaru and Pain, then he had no chance at all. Sasuke had his private talk with Naruto, and most of it was shocking. Sasuke listened intently as Naruto told him about the fight with Orochimaru, he was glad the snake man was dead, he only went to him for power anyway, and even that had failed to get him what he wanted. The battle with Pain was just as interesting, but Naruto's battle with his brother Itachi was by far the most interesting to Sasuke. He was visibly upset Naruto had killed Itachi, not him, and he told Naruto exactly how he felt, but he was still glad his clan had been avenged, eventhough he hadn't been the one to do it. Part of him wished Itachi had come back so he'd have some family again, but that didn't last long. His older brother Itachi, the one he respected and loved when he was little, had died a long time ago as far as he was concerned. Sasuke wasn't really very surprized to learn that Naruto had Kyuubi sealed inside him, it explained a lot of things he always wondered about. What had really shocked him was finding out who Naruto's parents were. The stoic expression he was known for, dropped off for almost two minutes at hearing that, which got a laugh from Naruto at breaking his mask, something he'd been trying to do since they'd first met. But even that news paled in comparison when he found out what had happened during the three year training mission.

When Naruto dropped his henge he was the sole witness to something so rare most didn't think it possible.... Sasuke Uchiha fainted. He wasn't out long, but when he woke he made Naruto promise, on everything he was, that he'd never tell anyone what had happened, not even Tsunade, even if it cost him his life. Naruto agreed, but on the condition he come to his housewarming party that coming Saturday and for once take that sick out of his butt and be a regular person and have a good time.

Though a lil upset for a minute, he knew Naruto well, if he didn't agree Naruto would tell everyone in the village he'd fainted. That was something he couldn't allow. His reputation, not to mention his image, would be destroyed. Plus there was the added thought that hearing he'd fainted would make his fan girls, that he knew were still out there, want him even more. That thought sent a shiver down his back. He agreed to try, but no promises.

It wasn't much, but Naruto knew he'd started forging a new friendship with Sasuke, and hopefully expanded his family by one more person. It'd take time, but Naruto could wait for Sasuke to come around to his way of thinking about things. The worst part of the week, and toughest moment of his life, no comparison, was his first couple meetings with Tayuya. Luckiy for Naruto, Tsunade was there with him, but to say that she was grateful he freed her from Orochimaru and that Curse Mark was the understatement ot the century. As he'd found out that day, when Tayuya wanted to do or say something, she did it without regard to where she was or who was around. And unlike Hinata, as he discovered the hard way, much to his extreme embarrassment, she wasn't shy, Naruto doubted she even knew what the word meant. When he'd first walked into her hospital room she'd been sitting on the side of her bed waiting for him like a big red puppy.

She immediately dropped her hospital gown, the top half anyway, the waist was securly tied, once again revealing her huge, round breasts, but Tsunade had stopped her before she could rush him for what would be a very sexual hug.

At least it would be if Naruto had stayed awake. A few seconds after seeing her breasts, which were about the size of her head, he'd fainted from embarrassment, his face a deep red.

After Ratyta pulled her gown back up she helped Tsunade sit him in the chair by the bed, Tsunade had a women to woman talk with her.

Tsunade briefly ran through the clan issue, and wasn't surprized in the least by the busty redhead's reaction, she'd happily marry Naruto and bear his children. Tsunade made her promise to slow down, and let Naruto come to her, this was a new area for him.... unlike her, his experience was limited to hugs and the occational kiss. Tsunade also told her there were some very important, and secret things about Naruto that she'd find out later, then told Tayuya about Hinata's life long not so secret crush on Naruto, and Sakura's new realization about her feeling for the rather nieve blonde knucklehead.

Tayuya told Tsunade she hated being second to any woman, especially when love was involved, which she saw worried Tsunade, but for Naruto she'd back off and stop coming on so strong, as Naruto obviously wasn't ready for her yet. "If I have to share him with a few other girls, I will. And besides.... the more the merrier." Tayuya said with a devilish grin. "You're pretty hot yourself Tsunade-chan."

Tsunade's eyes got big as saucers and her jaw dropped.

"And I do love a woman who can match, or especially surpass me." Tayuya said playflly, as she ran her right index finger down the seven inches of bare cleavage Tsunade was showing.

A suddenly red faced Tsunade stood up, adjusted her worn green jacket to cover more cleavage than usual and looked down at a grinning Tayuya. It took everything Tsunade had to push down her blush and keep from fainting, then she woke Naruto and left. Tsunade went straight to the ladies room where she splashed cold water on her face before she lost her composure completely. It took at her willpower to stop herself, she almost shoved her hands inside her clothes.

Tayuya wasn't as direct in the next meeting, but she still made him nervous. Naruto was surprized to see that Tsunade seemed to get a lil nervous around Tayuya a few times, and he'd swear he saw her cheeks get a lil pink, but couldn't figure out why. He got Tayuya to stop swearing, though it took a couple days for her to learn to change a habit she'd developed growing up on the street. She'd slip occationally, but overall Naruto was happy with how hard she tried to change for him. She'd stopped flashing her chest to him and kissing him without warning, but she'd still press against him whenever she had an opportunity. She'd been told about Orochmaru and the Akatsuki, and had promised not to mention it too anyone that didn't already know, but she wasn't told everything at once. Two days after that, when they were sure about her, she learned the rest. She didn't react quite like they expected. With what she'd been through with her former team and the Curse Marks, she wasn't phased at all, in fact she thought he was even better looking than before, she especially liked his ears.

----Saturday, 9:50 AM----

"Everything ready?" Tsunade said.

Sakura, Hinata and Naruto scanned everything with expert eyes, then smiled and nodded to Tsunade.

"Good. Ok Naruto, lets go greet your guests." Tsunade said.

Naruto smiled ear-to-ear, his tails waved excitedly behind him.

Tsunade had to smile at how happy he was, and how good he looked in his new clothes. She smiled as she recalled how, with help from Hinata, Sakura and Ino, they'd almost dragged him to a local clothing store called 'The Iron Kimono'.

It was one of the few places in town that hadn't refused service to, or overcharged, Naruto, though he'd never actually gone inside the store. If he had he'd of discovered that she didn't hate him like most adults did just because he had Kyuubi sealed inside him.

It was owned by a former Jounin Kunoichi named Hotaru (A/N: firefly). She'd retired about twenty years ago after she lost her entire team on a mission. Her clothing store specialized in casual and formal clothes for shinobi that could double as battle gear if needed. The orange haired woman, although in her late thirties, was still very attractive with the firm body you'd expect an experiened kunoichi to have, and a very ample chest that jiggled when she moved. She'd helped them find new clothes for the nervous, blonde haired shinobi. She'd seen him around quite often, and knew about what a good person he was from Ayame, who she talked with twice a week at Ichiraku Ramen during her away lunch break, as well as Anko and Kurenai who visited her shop once a week, if in the village, to check out the new clothes and make an ocational purchase, but they mainly went there to catch up on the special 'kinoichi only' gossip.

Although one of Anko and Kurenai's few vices, it was also a main source for all the information gathering Anko did for Tsunade as a permanemt weekly C-Rank mission, a fact she'd never admit. It's what paid for Anko's frequent feasts at her favorite dango stand, and occational ramen feast with Naruto at his favorite stand.

One of the new outfits they chose, with a lil resistance from Naruto who didn't see anything wrong with his orange jumpsuit, finally decided he liked the formal outfit once he had in on. Black long sleeve shirt with orange trim and a large orange swirl on the back. He'd insisted on keeping some orange in his new clothes and absolutely refused to budge on the issue, even under threats, non-fatal of course, that scared him to his core. Loose black pants, also trimmed in orange, and a black jacket with orange flame trim and a large orange swirl on the back, and black shinobi boots that work in any situation. He'd gotten a dozen similar outfits, some casual, in different color variations, as well as four trenchcoats, two black, two white, with orange flame trim. Naruto wanted to run to the gate to let everyone in, but Tsunade insisted he walk with them.

Since some of Naruto's friends and their parents are, or were, shinobi. The few of them on the council already knew of Naruto's new look. Those that weren't, like Sakura'a mother for example, Tsunade had a long, private chat with.

At first Tsunade was agitated that the woman was uncomfortable with Naruto, she'd known he had the Kyuubi sealed in him, she still kinda thought of him as a possible threat to the village. When Tsunade told her the full truth about who his father was and the sacrifice he'd made with his own son, she'd burst into uncontrollable tears and collapsed in utter shame.

If she could of willed herself to death she would of. She came around eventually, and was told by Tsunade very bluntly, and quite graphically, what would happen to her if she spoke of this or did anything against Naruto. The pink haired woman bowed to Tsunade as low as she was physically able and gave her most solemn vow, and that she'd do anything to make it up to Naruto, she'd judged him so harshly and never got to know him. When Sakura had returned home that night she'd been greeted with a big hug from her mother, followed by a long mother daughter chat that ended with a very happy Sakura who cried and hugged her mother tightly.

The only reason Tsunade had told her was because Naruto wanted his friend's families to join the party. He didn't want any secrets from his friends or their family. That was one of the things Tsunade loved the knucklehead for, his heart.

Tsunade's toughest challenge had been Hinata's father Hiashi, Head of the Main Branch of the Hyuuga Clan and Council member. He knew his daughter Hinata loved Naruto, but even after he'd learned the whole truth, with the rest of the Council, and had apologized for his previous opinion of, and comments about Naruto, he seemed to not be totally convinced. When Hinata told him about the housewarming party and his invitation, he'd insisted on a meeting with Naruto and Hinata to discuss their possible future. Tsunade had come along.

Hiashi had told her Naruto was in no danger, but she'd insisted and as Hokage he couldn't refuse her.

He'd been a lil surprized when he finally saw Naruto's true appearance, but had basically maintained his composure. He'd talked rather extensively to Naruto, and occatinally asked for Hinata's opinion, and ended by very bluntly asking if he intended to take Hinata as one of his wives.

Both had blushed, but what had caught everyone off guard was when Hinata stepped forward. "Hai, Father." Hinata said strongly, and actually stood up to him, her body language clearly told everyone she would fight him if he tried to seperate them and deny her the love of her life. Hiashi gave Hinata a glare she knew all too well. It normally sent her to the floor cowering.... this time she didn't even flinch.

After a very long ten seconds, the tension broke when Hiashi smiled at her. He was proud of her, she'd finally stood up to him. He'd never seen such strength from her before. Then he gave his approval for her to marry him.

"I'm going to be Hinata Namikaze...." Hinata turned to Naruto, obviously about to say something, they never found out what it was.

The full impact of the situation had finally hit Naruto. and it had shut his mind down. At that moment, if you'd asked him, Naruto couldn't of told you what his name was. Naruto's face was paler that Hinata's eyes, and they'd all swear that even his hair seemed to of gotten pale.

"I'm going to be married." Naruto said almost mechanically, before he fainted.

Tsunade reminded a very excited Hinata of something. "He hasn't actually asked you yet, so until he does, keep this to yourself and let Naruto do this his way."

Hinata nodded and calmed herself.

They got to the main gate just in time. Naruto opened the gates like any other door, the blood seal was only for the special seal used to protect the compound in extreme situations, like if the village is attacked. The normal security seals were enough to stop most threats, even high level Jounin.

His henge activated, Naruto opened the gates. "Hello, welcome to the Namikaze Compound!" Naruto said with a huge smile, stepped aside and waved everyone in proudly. He greeted everyone as they entered, most carried at least one nicely wrapped box with his name on it, and all dressed in formal, but not too much, attire. He'd told everyone that there would be plenty of 'fun activities' and to bring a more casual change of clothes.

An odd request, but everyone did as asked, they figured there'd most likely be some sparring or something similar. Everyone that knew him well was all to aware of how Naruto felt about 'stuffy formal parties and meetings'.

Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata and Sakura knew what was coming, they'd helped Naruto set it up.

Once everyone was inside, they stared in awe at the huge two story house and front grounds, he closed the gate, which promptly resealed. Hiashi was impressed by that, he'd have to ask Naruto about that later, he could use it at the Hyuuga Compound.

Naruto stepped back in front of the group with Tsunade and Shizune, Sakura and Hinata joined their families. "Now that everyone is inside and the gate is closed I don't need this anymore." With a quick hand sign, and puff of smoke Naruto dispeled his henge, he stood there in his true form and new clothes. He'd practiced a special henge just for that occation.

Everyone was surprized when the smoke cleared, not just for his new fox features, but because of his new clothes, nobody had mentioned the shopping trip, Naruto wanted to surprize everyone. The initial shock wore off quickly and they were soon complmenting him on his new clothes, and the few that hadn't seen it yet liked his new fox-like appearance, but admitted it'd take them a while to get used to it.

By the time Naruto finished the tour of the front grounds, many of the women said they loved the flower gardens and asked if they could have some clippings for their flower gardens when they left. The few parents that were nervous at first, openly hugged Naruto and told him how handsome he was, or how cute he was, to his embarrasment, and how they loved the compound so far.

Some of the guests, his friends and former rivals from other teams, had changed a lot in the three years he was gone. He'd only noticed a small change at the meeting a week ago, but now he could really see a big difference in Neji.

He'd really relaxed alot, for a Hyuuga anyway. He was still logical and arrogant, but nowhere near as bad as he was during the Chunnin Exams, and he'd lost the 'our fate is determined at birth' outlook on life. He'd made up with Hinata and treated her like a sister, he even seemed to be rather protective of her. He wasn't the same person that had tried to kill Hinata three years ago in their match.

And near them since they came in of course was Hanabi, Hinata's lil sister. She'd had a huge 'you're so cute I wanna snuggle you' look on her face since he'd dropped his henge. She was just like Hinata in so many ways, but wasn't as shy.

Though she was three years younger than Hinata, Naruto had developed an eye for women and could see that Hanabi had started to blossom into a beauty like Hinata.... maybe even faster. And from the way Konahameru got nervous everytime they saw each other, she'd already turned some heads. She also dressed like Hinata used to, in fact he'd swear that she wore Hinata's old grey jacket. Something about the way she wore it made him think.

Of all his guests, there were three Naruto was happiest to see make it. Before they went into the house, everyone took a few minutes to either look at the flower garden or visit with people they didn't get many chances to talk to in a social situation for various reasons. Naruto had already asked Hinata and Sakura to take in all the presents so they didn't have to carry them the whole time, which they did happily. He'd use this time to catch up with them. He walked up to them quietly, Naruto saw what one of them was doing very subtley, but not for Naruto's senses. Naruto just couldn't help himself to a lil prank. On the way he saw the two with his target see him sneak up on the other member of the trio, he gave them a 'please don't tell him' look. The girl nodded ever so slightly with a slight smirk, the boy didn't seem to react at all, but Naruto saw agreement in his eyes. Naruto got close before he made his move.

Several people nearby saw what was coming and silently let the others capable of reading their subtle signals to watch the approaching entertainment.

"She's even more impressive topless." Naruto said from right behind him.

It was a true statment, but only two other people there knew it. One was Tsunade, the other was the object of the boys subtle stare at her.

"AHHhhh!" He yelled and spun around, angry he got caught, ready to attack the person that did it.... until he saw who it was. "Naruto! Don't do that to me!"

Everyone that had seen it burst into laughter.

"That's what you get for staring at a woman's chest Kankurou, you pervert!" Temari said.

"Sorry Temari." Kankurou said apologetically.

"Quite entertaining Naruto." Gaara said emotionlessly.

"Thanks Gaara, I'm glad you could make it, I know from Tsunade how much work is involvded in being a Hokage. Congratulations by the way." Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto." Gaara said, his expression never changed in the slightest.

Naruto mimicked Gaara's pose and expression. "You've loosened up since I last saw you." Naruto said with the same emotionless tone Gaara used. Naruto smiled when he saw the corners of Gaara's mouth curl slightly in amusment.

Gaara gave a thumbs up and faked a big Naruto-like grin. "I'm mimicking you, believe it."

Naruto's jaw hit the ground in shock, as did Temari's and the nearby adults that knew him from the Chuunin Exams.

"D-did Gaara just...." Naruto said in shock at what he'd just seen and heard.

Gaara returned to his normal pose and laughed, not the psychotic laugh of three years ago, but a genuine friendly laugh, though brief.

"HE GOTCHA, I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Kankurou yelled.

Everyone turned to look at the hysterically Kankurou, who'd been forgotten in the commoton.

"The great prankster was outdone by my lil brother Gaara!" Kankurou said red faced.

Everyone laughed at that, including Naruto. "It's great seeing you again Gaara, I admit defeat."

Gaara actually gave a full genuine smile at this. "Thank you Naruto."

Temari stepped up and hugged her youngest brother, then turned to Naruto and smiled in a way that made him a lil nervous because the other person he'd seen smile at him like that was Tayuya. "Hey brat, you've grown alot since I saw ya last. I love the place so far, and you look really good. The ears are adorable."

Temari was three year older than him, and about an inch taller, but he noticed, extremely subtley so as not to upset her, that she was about as well developed as Tayuya, based on how her slightly baggy shirt fit her. Her blonde hair was now down to her waist, but still in her signature four ponytails.

"Oh, and thanks for teaching Kankurou a lesson for spying on that girl. Is that Tayuya from three years ago, I thought I killed her?" Temari said.

Naruto quickly pulled Temari aside to talk privately. "Yes it is, she was severely injured and almost died. She's been in a coma since then and just came out of it last week when I removed her Curse Mark."

Temari was surprized to say the least, but Naruto quickly told her the basics and said he'd explain more later if she wanted. She agreed, she didn't want to hold up the tour.

Everyone gathered by the door and Naruto lead them into the Main Hall. Everyone was extremely impressed. The floor was white marble. The large couch was ornately carved and beautifully stained wood with black leather cushins, the two chairs were similarly designed, large and very comfortable, All the tables in the room were large and sturdy, but beautifully crafted.

All the women in the room, regardless of age, followed Tsunade around the room as she told them about the furniture, and all the pictures and pantings on the walls.

On the wall to the left of the door as you enter, about twenty-five feet away, was a huge stone fireplace with mantle, above which hung on the wall was an extraordinarily beautiful Katana.

The women recognized it instantly because of who used to wield it.

And as expected, Tenten didn't just stare at it, she drooled over it.

Tsunade didn't say anything, especially when Tenten called her father over to see it, but Tenten's nipples were nearly tenting her loose silk dress she was so excited.

_'The girl has a serious weapon fetish.... and it looks like some reallyl ong nipples. I better send her to Hotaru's tommorrow for some clothes.' _Tsunade thought and smirked.

It only took five minutes of some of the most earnest begging you've ever heard in your life for Naruto to take it down and let Tenten and her father examine it closely.

End Chapter 5


	6. Ch06: The Party, Pt 2

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 6: The Party, Pt 2

By: MikeJV37

----Housewarming Party, Namikaze Compound----

Tenten was NOT a happy girl when her father made her release the Katana so Naruto could put it away and they could continue the tour. She felt better when Naruto promised he'd make it up to her later. She saw the grin on his face, and knew Naruto never broke a promise, so she smiled and relented. Tenten loved the house, especially when she saw a weapon on the wall, but she kept her composure for the rest of the tour.... mostly. She knew it'd be worth it._ 'I can always go back and look at it later.' _Tenten thought with a smile. She knew cooking wasn't really her thing, as anyone who'd tasted her food would testify to, but she was very impressed by the kitchen. It was massive! She did comment expertly on the knives though, they were weapon quality and as sharp as the blades sold in her father's shop, which he agreed on after he checked for himself.

That made Naruto smile.

Everything they saw was hand made, nothing in the entire house was mass produced, not even the towels in the bathrooms, which were as large as most of the shops in the village. The private hot spring at the back of the house was even bigger. It's one of the only three in the village. The seconnd was at the public bath house, the last being in the Hokage Mansion. The first floor, everyone soon discovered, was more like a first class Resort than a home. The second floor however, was like a hotel in many ways, primarily due to all the bedrooms. Also on the second floor was the Namikaze Family Library.

Tsunade told the amazed group, with a lil embarrassment, that it was even more extensive than the library at the Hokage Compound. The collection of books and scrolls had everyone glassy-eyed, especially after Tsunade told them that there were scrolls here even the Hokage Library didn't have.

Many were collected from around the world, but most were created by Naruto's father Minato, who was a Master of creating new seals and jutsu of every kind, Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, as well as every element from the five common affinities to the extremely rare Metal affinity, which even Tsunade had only seen once in her life.

"A few are bloodline related and usable only by members of certain clans." Jiraiya said, then smirked at Tsunade knowingly.

Curious, everyone turned to Tsunade, who immediately changed the subject and glared venomously at Jiraiya.

Naruto didn't say where it was, but he mentioned there was a special vault of scrolls that were far too powerful to keep in the Library, similar to the Forbidden Scrolls of the Hokage.

One book in particular caught everyone's attention as they prepared to continue the tour, most had missed it when they came in. It was a huge book, three feet wide by four feet high and eight inches thick. It was very old, but in very good condition. It was leather bound with a familiar orange swirl on the cover, and had a black metal lock on it.

"What's in it Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked, her love of books and scrolls no secret.

"I don't know Sakura-chan." Naruto said, scratched the back of his head and smiled. "She won't let me open it yet, but we're pretty sure that key from the box I got is for the lock. I do know that it's from dad's family, a special Namikaze album or something, right Baa-chan?"

Tsunade's left eyebrow twitched. "Hai, and for now it stays locked you lil brat."

Naruto frowned and glared at Tsunade.

With the last few rooms checked, one of which was the Master Bedroom that Naruto used, everyone headed downstairs to the Dining Hall where a huge buffet was being set up by the newly hired staff. After a brief struggle with Chouji to keep him from starting early, Naruto took everyone out the back door to get to the last part of the tour, including a whimpering Chouji who waved to the food.

"I'll see you soon." Chouji said to the food.

As all the guests discoveed, the bulk of the compound was the grounds behind the house. The rest was a huge obstacle course that even to the Jounin present looked formidable. There were four seperate training areas, each with it's own unique features, and an almost two acre lake.

"Before we get to the fun.... lets go back to the house and get some food." Naruto said.

Chouji cheered.

"We're gonna need it!" Naruto said seriously, and smirked.

Some of them laughed, a few excitedly, and a couple quite nervously the way Naruto's tails waved exitedly behind him. Not everyone was worried, or even excited about what was going to happen, as some of the adults weren't skilled shonobi. So they couldn't enjoy the training areas and obstacle course, which everyone figured was part of what Naruto had planned. Once back inside the house everyone dug in, though only a few with as much enthusiasm as Naruto ate ramen. Everyone found at least two things they loved, and Chouji had no problems at all, he methodically worked his way down the tables. Naruto stopped counting after Chouji filled his twelveth plate. His only repeat item was his favorite, barbequed pork.

There were several highlights during the meal, but everyone's favorite was, without a doubt, a certain guest's reaction to finding one of the six by fifteen foot food tables contained every concievable veriety of dango. Several of the guests, like Kurenai, could swear they saw Anko's eyes tear up as she slowly approached the table as if she was meeting Kami in person. Coming in a VERY close second though was Naruto's potentially fatal mistake of actually telling Anko it was his idea to do a dango table BEFORE she'd starting indulging in her favorite food in the world. Even years later many would talk about how if it wasn't for the nearby Kurenai and Tsunade, Anko very likely would of literally squeezed the life out of Naruto she'd hugged him so hard. He did faint though, mainly because Anko had squeezed basically all the air from his lungs. Once he woke up she'd apologized profusely. Unlike the hugging incident a week ago, she didn't care if they told people about this. What no one heard though, was as the lunch feast ended Anko whispered to Naruto.

"That's two I owe you Naruto-kun." Anko said VERY slyly.

Luckily he was on the edge of the crowd and excused himself to use the restroom. What he actually did was splash some cold water on his face while using all his willpower to keep from fainting as the tone of her voice was unmistakable. "Kami help me, what did I get myself into." Naruto said.

Kurenai approached Anko a moment later after she saw the very brief smirk on Anko's lips, but before she even got a word out Anko gave her a very sly wink and walked away. Kurenai quietly sighed, subtly shook her head in defeat, and made a decision she'd fought for years. _'I give up. you win Anko.' _Kurenai looked around for the only person she'd trust with this, and found her.

Lunch finally ended and afterward everyone chatted a while.

Naruto walked around and was actually amazed that there wasn't a morsel of food left on any table, then he happened to see a certain friend sitting very relaxed in one of his big chairs when it hit him._ 'He's been sitting there for twenty minutes and I havn't heard a single crunch, looks like Chouji finally reached his limit.'_ Naruto thought and laughed quietly. Not wanting to interrupt anyone, Naruto waved over an attractive brunette house girl his age, currently working in the kitchen for the party, and had her tell the staff to wait until the guests went into the Main Hall before they came in to clean up, then he went back to sit and talk with his friends. Two o'clock finally came around and everyone was finally up and mobile again, so with a huge smile on his face Naruto called everyone into the Main Hall. Some guests looked around at details they'd missed the first time, or things they really liked. It was time to open his housewarming gifts. Everyone gathered around the presents stacked by the currently unlit fireplace, Naruto sat in the only chair near it with an ear-to-ear grin.

"Who's first?" Naruto almost squealed.... almost.

"The best of course." Neji said in the tone he used to use that Naruto hated, but it was done in a friendly way this time. Neji and Hiashi stepped up and Neji handed Naruto their gift. "I never properly thanked you what you did for me, but I believe this will do."

Naruto unwrapped the box and opened it, his eyes almost bugged out at what he saw. He lifted out a book on the chakra points of the body and held up for all to see.

"You can't see them as we can, but this should prove very useful. It's from our Family library." Neji said.

Naruto thanked them and bowed.

"Me next me next!" A girl squealed.

Naruto turned to the source and smiled. "What did you get me for my new house Hanabi-chan?" Naruto said and smiled at her.

Hanabi's face turned pink and she wobbled slightly, so Hinata stepped close, held her shoulders to steady her lil sister and smiled.

Naruto opened it and smiled even bigger.

"To be the best Hokage you have to know the best Taijutsu." Hanabi said proudly, which got quiet laughter from many of them.

"Thank you Hanabi-chan, this book about your Gentle Fist style will go great with Neji's gift." Naruto gave her a bow then leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Naruto-kun...." Hanabi reached up and touched her forehead. "Kissed me." Hanabi said, turned bright red and fainted.

After Hanabi was carried away, to everyone's amusment, Sakura and her mother stepped up with their gift retrieved from the stack. Sakura had helped stack them and knew exactly where her gift was.

Naruto opened the rather large box and his jaw dropped. After a moment of stunned silence, Naruto looked at the pink haired mother and daughter.

"I hope this gift will in some small way make up for my past misdeeds Naruto-sama." The pink haired mother bowed as respectfully as she can, her heart and soul put into it.

Sakura bowed. "Please forgive me also Naruto-sama."

The whole room was suddenly dead quiet, having just heard how Sakura referred to Naruto. The box contained a set of fourteen very expensive, and ornately custom painted to fit Naruto's style, ramen bowls.

"Sakura-chan, Sakari-chan. (A/N: Sakari: bloom) Please, it's ok, I forgive you." Naruto said.

Both stood, smiled at Naruto very warmly, blushed slightly, then thanked him and quickly stepped aside. Even splitting the price between them the set of ramen bowls had taken a huge chunk out of both their life savings, half of Sakura's and a third of Sakari's, but they didn't care. They were going to wipe the slate clean with Naruto and give him the proper friendship and respect they should of been doing his entire life, instead of judging him so quickly.

Sakura was satisfied that she'd made up with Naruto for everything she'd done to him.

Sakari was too until she heard a voice from deep within her mind, she hadn't heard it in ninteen years.

_**'IT'S NOT ENOUGH.'**_ The female voice said.

Sakari tensed up a little. _'No, it can't be you!' _Sakari thought as a woman appeared in her mind, two words tattooed on her forehead. The woman smiled and disappeared from her mind.

All the gifts were very nice, and reflected each giver's individual relationship with Naruto. The best though was the final gift, and it was from the most unexpected of people, Gaara.

When he opened the box Naruto was confused. Inside it was a flat brick of what looked and felt like sandstone, it was three inches thick, eight inches wide, ten inches long and on the top, inside an engraved six inch circle was the kanji for Sand. "I dont understand." Naruto said nervously, but politely.

"Who are your most precious people?" Gaara said emotionlessly.

"What my lil brother is getting to in his own way.... is that this is a very special stone, first let me show you what it does." Temari said, looked around, then smiled mischeviously. "Hey Red, yeah you with the great rack."

Naruto blushed slightly.

With a big smile Tayuya moved close to them.

"Tayuya, touch the stone and put some chakra into it." Temari said.

Tayuya did so, she'd gotten very close to the Wind Mistress earlier that day after she found out they were similar in many ways.

"Ok Naruto now set it down." Temaru said.

Naruto looked around a moment, then got up, walked to the coffee tableand set it down so everyone could see it.

Temari stepped up to Tayuya and whispered in her ear a moment.

Tayuya looked at her new best friend, shrugged and headed out of the room.

"Where's Tayuya going?" Naruto said, confused.

"It's part of the demanstration, give her a minute." Temari waited until she heard a door close. "Ok Naruto, now make these seals...." She showed him a series of one handed signs. "Gather a small amount of chakra, picture her in your mind and call her name."

Naruto nodded, closed his eyes for a moment to focus himself, opened his eyes with determination on his face to get this right the first time. "Here goes." Naruto said, raised his right hand and flashed through the one-handed seals almost perfectly. "Tayuya."

Inside the circle on the brick, sand seamed to rise up from within it, and in a matter of seconds a very realistic eight inch sand statue of Tayuya was there. Everyone gasped in surprise, even Hiashi is so impressed that it showed on his normally emotionless face. About five seconds later everyone's jaw hit the floor as it moved, though it didn't leave the circle. Moving isn't quite accurate.... it did an extremely erotic, but brief dance, the highlight of which was the Tayuya image shook her huge breasts. The second the dancing started, the younger kids had thier eyes covered by a parent or adult. Namely Hanabi and Konahameru. Finishing the dance, which left Naruto red faced, it started walking in place.

"So what happened?" Tayuya said as she entered the room. Everyone turned her, their expression made her stop,

Some noticed the sand Tayuya did too.

"It's mimicking her!" Kiba yelled.

"Tayuya come here, you have to see this!" A still slightly embarrassed Naruto said.

Tayuya walked over to the table, the people around Naruto moved aside so Tayuya could see the small sand clone. "So why's everyone looking at me like...." Tayuya stopped when she saw her lil sand clone on the brick. She raised then lowered one, the other, then both arms, even shook her head to wave her long red hair, and was amazed to see that the small sand clone of her did exactly what she dis. "THAT'S FUCKING INCREDIBLE!" Tayuya yelled then slapped her hands over her mouth, her face red from embarrassment at swearing so loud in front of everyone, especially two lil kids, when she'd promised herself she wouldn't do that to Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto I didn't mean to...."

Everyone laughed, including Naruto. He composed himself for a moment when he saw her reaction.

"It's ok Tayuya, it was an accident, and understandable." He hugged her gently ro let her know he wasn't mad at her for her slip.

"Wait a second...." Tayuya turned and glared at Temari. "You mean you all saw what I did in there? TEMARI YOU BI...." Tayuya caught herself this time, but was very angry. "I'll get you for this blondie!" Tayuya said as she stared daggers at Temari, who just smiled back at her and acted innocent.

Kiba and Kankurou laughed at the two most buxom girls there, but only Kiba stared at both.

"And you yell at me for doing this stuff Temari? You're worse than me!" Kankurou said very ammused and proud at what his sister did.

"SHUT IT!" Temari snapped at Kiba and her lil brother.

Kiba stopped, but Kamkurou kept laughing.

"Excuse me a moment Naruto." Temari said before she grabbed Kankurou's collar and dragged him into the nearby bedroom and shut the door.

"Gaara, will this work for anyone?" Naruto said.

Gaara nodded. "Have anyone you want put some chakra into it and you can check on them no matter where they are."

"Do I dispel it like I would a Shadow Clone?" Naruto said.

"Hai, just will it to stop, or call another name to see someone else." Gaara said in his normal monotone voice.

"That's incredible Gaara, did you do this? Will this work for anyone, or just me? I wouldn't want someone to take this and use it to hurt someone I care about." Naruto said nervously.

"Only for you Naruto, Shakaku made sure of that."

Everyone nearby suddenly went silent. Information Naruto gained from fusing with Kyuubi suddenly appeard in his mind. "Ah, I see." Naruto said as understanding appeared on his face.

Everyone else was still confused.

"I can't really explain it, but basically it's because Gaara has, and I did have, a tailed demon sealed inside us."

Everyone nodded.

A scream suddenly reverberated throughout the room, everyone turned in the direction Temari dragged her brother. Temari suddenly opened the door and walked out, a cruel smileon her face. "Tsunade-sama, my brother could use some medical attention."

"You didn't break anything did you?" Naruto asked her nervously.

Temari stopped. "Break...." Temari smiled and crackeds her knuckles. "No, definitely bruised.... but nothing was broken."

Tsunade crossed the hall to the room where Kankurou was, stopped at the doorway and suddenly turned back to face them. "TEMARI!" Tsunade yelled.

Temari giggled. "He's had that coming for a couple weeks, this just gave me a reason."

"Both?" Tsunade asked, curious but still annoyed.

Temari nodded, smiled and loosened up her fingers like she'd just squeezed something hard.

"He's lucky he's your brother, I'd hate to see what you do to an enemy." Tsunade said.

Everyone looked at Temari nervously while Tsunade entered the room and shut the door.

Not wanting to think about what he's pretty sure she did to him, Naruto changed the topic of converatin. "Ok everyone, before we get to my surprizes I need to talk to Gaara privately. I wanna thank everyone for the great presents, please go out back and we'll join you in a few minutes."

Everyone nodded, and after a few people hugged him, they all left the room towards the back door.

---Behind the house, 16 minutes later---

"Come on Tayuya, you know you thought that was funny.... and don't even try to deny that you'd do the same thing." Tsunade told Tayuya in a stern voice.

"Alright.... you're right, and I wasn't embarrassed, I'd do that again right here in front of everyone, especially for Naruto-kun." Tayuya smirked slyly. "I'm just upset I wasn't in on it, that's all. Tsunade-sama, you know how I feel about Naruto-kun, I'd do anything for him, even give my life. It's not that I didn't enjoy making him blush.... but Temari used me like, well like he used to." Tayuya said sadly. "That's what upset me. I respect Temari, but...."

"Ok Tayuya, I understand. I'll go talk to Temari." Tsunade said.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." Tayuya said.

Tsunade walked over to Temari as she verbally thrashed Kiba for his comments about what happened, Kankurou just stood there humble and quiet. Tsunade saved a grateful Kiba from further abuse. Before she took Temari to Tayuya, Tsunade briefly explained some things about Tayuya that Temari didn't know.

Temari held her composure until Tsunade took her back, she stood in front of the equally endowed red head, her back to everyone so they couldn't see her face. "I'm sorry Tayuya, I didn't understand your situation." Temari said with sincerity and humility, something very few had ever seen from her. "Friends don't do that to each other and I deeply apologize for what I did." Temari bowed her head slightly and looked at the ground. "Had I known.... your history, I would of told you my whole plan instead of using you like that. I've never really had a best friend, much less as beautiful and fun to be with as you are. Do you forgive me?"

Tayuya smiled. "Tsunade-sama pointed out to me a few minutes ago that I'd of done the same thing. I was just upset you didn't let me in on the prank, instead of using me like a tool, like he did." Temari flinched. "I forgive you Temari, but you owe me BIG for this."

Temari's smile faded and she swallowed nervously. "Hai, Tayuya." Temari nodded.

Tsunade smiled. "Now with that settled, you two girls go have fun." Tsunade said.

Temari and Tayuya smiled at Tsunade.

"Before you go Temari I need to tell you, as the Hokage, what you did to Kankurou in there was a little beyond what's accpetable here, especially at Naruto's housewarming party." Tsunade said seriously.

Temari's confidence took a dramatic nosedive as Tsunade's words sink in.

"And although it was technically family business you should of handled it better, if you'd squeezed any harder you might of been at ANBU Headquarters with Ibiki right now instead of Naruto's party with me." Tsunade said seriously.

Temari nodded. _'Dear Kami, please don't let me of ruined this.' _Temari thought.

"It came close to being disrespectful to Naruto. If he wasn't so forgiving towards his friends, you would of insulted Naruto as your host, and me as his friend, his Hokage...." Tsunade Looked right into Temari's eyes. "And his Godmother." Temari swallowed hard and got very worried she'd offended the one woman in the world she truely respected and admired. "I would of been personally dishonored and would of taken immediate action against you with everything I have. Am I being perfectly clear Temari?" Tsunade said with a very low growl in her voice.

Temari bowed with as much respect as she could, and didn't care who watched.

"This is just between us, and is never to be repeated, as far as anyone is concerned this conversation never happened." Tsunade's face softened. "Let's wrap this up before we spoil the mood. I consider the subject closed and forgotten." Tsunade said and smiled.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, my temper got away from me. I promise you it won't happen again." Temari said sincerly

However; before they could rejoin the crowd, Naruto and Gaara came out, the red haired sand-nin found and joined his siblings, both of which were even quieter than Gaara usually was, a fact he noticed immediately.

"Ok everyone. I have a couple things planned I hope you'll all enjoy. Before I tell you though, everyone needs to change into the other clothes they brought, I'd hate for you to ruin your good clothes." Everyone talked nervously, but excitedly among themselves.

End Chapter 6


	7. Ch07: Surprise Gifts

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 7: Surprise Gifts

By: MikeJV37

----Namikaxe Compound, Training Grounds----

Naruto looked out at his new family and smiled happily. "Before we do that though, I have a surprise for some of you. Would Gaara, Shino, Tenten, Sakura, Hanabi, and last but definitely not least, Tayuya. Come over here please."

Despite the order they were called, Hanabi is the first to Naruto and hugged him excitedly. "If you want your present Hanabi-chan I'll need my arms." Naruto said and smiled at the girl.

Hanabi released him and blushed slightly.

Naruto reached into a pocket, removed a scroll, unrolled and layed it on the ground while everyone he named looked at him curiously. Naruto did a series of hand signs and touched the kanji on it which unsealed the contents of the scroll with a puff of smoke. When it cleared a moment later there were six wrapped boxes of various shapes and sizes on the ground. Naruto rolled up and pocketed the scroll.

Shino and Gaara stood there emotionless, Sakura smiled happily, while Tenten and Hanabi bounced up and down lightly and struggled to hold in their happiness. If not for the size difference you've never know Tenten was three years older than Hanabi by the way both giggled so happily. Tayuya, to Naruto's slight confusion, just stood there and stared at him in total disbelief, as if this wasn't really happening to her.

"Since it's late April and I just back last week, I missed something important.... your birthdays!" Naruto said with a big foxy grin.

"I helped him Sakura, he wanted to surprize you." Tsunade said with a smile.

Sakura turned to her sensei.

"I helped too Sakura-chan." Hinata said a lil meakly.

Sakura turned quickly toward Hinata, surprized for a moment that her friend could be so sneaky. Sakura smiled and gave Hinata a lil bow.

Naruto picked up a box. "First I have a present for my demon brother."

Gaara smirked noticably, then stepped up and accepted the gift.

"Go ahead and open it." Naruto said.

Gaara opened it and removed a scroll, which he opened and read. A moment later Gaara smiled. "Thank you Naruto, you never fail to amaze me."

"What's on it?" Kankurou asked loudly, and got a light slap to the back of his head from Temari.

Gaara looked at his siblings. "It's three new Sand Jutsu."

"COOL!" Kankurou yelled, which earned him another slap to the back of his head from Temari.

Naruto picked up another present. "Shino."

In his usual quiet manner the bug user stepped up, accepted his present and opened it. Inside was a large scroll, Shino looked at Naruto and raised his eyebrows. Naruto knew that was 'Shino-talk' for a very happily asked 'is this what I think it is?'

Naruto smiled. "I talked to your parents already. Since you don't have one yet, and I sure can't use it, I want you to have this Shino. It was just collecting dust in the Library."

Shino put the box down and carefully removed the large scroll, sat it on the ground, unrolled it from both ends and scanned it quickly.

"I know what that is." Koba yelled to his teammate. "It's a Summoning Contract, you lucky dog!" Akamaru barked in agreement with his master. "We could use the extra power, which Summon Clan is it Shino?" Kiba said.

The kneeled Shino's smile is hidden by his collar. "Beetles." Shino said in his rare monotone voice. He took out his kunai, cut his right thumb, then smeared the blood on the other four fingertips of his hand, signed the Summon Contract with his fingerprints, then closed it and put it in his coat. "Thank you Naruto." Shino said emotionlessly.

"You'll have to Summon one later and introduce your new friends to your teammates."

Shino gave a nod to Kiba and stepped back for the next person.

Tenten looked at the other boxes, quickly found her name, and pouted.

"Sorry Tenten, I didn't get you a Summon Contract. But If I find anymore I'll let you know, maybe I'll find one for you."

Tenten smiled and bowed.

"But I did get you something I think you'll like just as much." Naruto held Tenten's gift out for her, but before she could even reach for it she suddenly froze and her head perked up, as if she heard something. "What is it Tenten, is something wrong?" Naruto said.

A huge smile crossed her face that was almost sexual in intensity, before she took it

Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted. "You know what it is don't you."

Tenten nodded.

"How?" Naruto said.

"I heard them touch." Tenten said casually.

The birthday guests, as well as Naruto, all looked at Tenten with a 'I didn't hear anything' look of confusion.

Tenten tore through the wrapping and opened her box like a lil kid. "KUNAI, I KNEW IT!" Tenten squealed very happily, before she glomped Naruto.

Everyone either smiled or laughed at the child-like reaction of the teen Weapon Mistress. Luckily for Naruro, Sakura pulled Tenten off him.

"How did you do that Tenten?" Naruto said, as curious as everyone else.

"I don't know Naruto, I just heard'em touch. I'd know the sound of metal touching in my sleep."

Tsunade glanced at Jiraiya, when he glanced back she smirked too subtley for anyone but Jaraiya to detect.

Once they regained their composure, Tenten took a better look at her gift. It was two kunai, but the blades are four inches longer than normal kunai, and they're a blue tinted silver color, a metal Tenten didn't recognize, she then saw that both had a lightning symbol on the base of the blade, and halfway down the blade was another symbol, but each was different. Tenten lifted one out and was amazed at how light it was, then saw the scroll along the side of the box. "What's the scroll for Naruto, I know how to use kunai."

Naruto smiled. "Not these you don't."

Tenten looked at Naruto confused.

"Put it back in the box and take out the scroll." Naruto said andsmiled.

She did as told, opened it to see what it said. After she read the scroll, she slowly lowered it, a look of disbelief and amazment on her face. She tried to talk but only ended up looking like a fish out of water.

Naruto smiled at her. "I know you have a rare elemental affinity Tenten, only a fww other people in the village have a lighting affinity, and only one is a Jounin, so I know how much you've wanted to master it but can't find anyone to teach you. Well I just solved both pronlems for you. And to help you is your new sensei...."

"Me." Tsunade interrupted.

Everyone suddenly looked at the blonde Sannin.

Tsunade continued. "But that scroll also hss instructions for a very special style of Taijutsu that will rid you of your weakness."

Tenten blushed in shame and looked at the ground when her Idol mentioned her only weakness, her Taijutsu.

"But it'll do a lot more at the higher levels." Tsunade said.

Tenten looked at Tsunade with hope in her eyes.

"It might even make you more powerful than me some day." Tsunade said.

Tenten gasped in shock, composed herself quickly, and bowed, she literally folded in half.

"I'd be most honored to train under you Tsunade-sensei." Tenten said, stepped up to Naruto and hugs him tightly, As she stood next to Naruto, Tsunade was the only person to hear what Tenten whispered in Naruto's ear that turned his face bright red.

"TENTEN!" Naruto almost yelled as he tried to push down his embarrassment.

She smiled at him, blushed brightly, and stepped away.

Tsunade smirked and held in her laughter. Tsunade saw Sakura about to ask a question, caught her glance and shook her head slightly, which silently tolg the pink-haired kunoichi 'don't ask'.

Sakura had a basic idea of what Tenten probably said, but kept quiet and smirked. Despite her new respect for Naruto, among other more intense feelings, she had no problem watching him squirm from embarrassment, and held in her laughter so as not to make it worse for him. Besides, there was still her present.

Everyone watched, smiled and waited for their host to compose himself again.

Naruto glanced at Tenten and questioned her with his eyes, when she nodded subtley back he let out small sigh of defeat and returned her subtle nod, which made her smile. _'I'm either the luckiest guy in the world, or I'm cursed_.' Naruto thought as he tried to adjust to all the attention he'd gotten from women since he got back. '_This has to be Kyuubi's doing, as revenge for being locked up inside me all those years_.' Naruto thought. "Sakura."

She squealed happily which made Naruto flinch slightly.

He knew this would probably be a repeat of Tenten.... glaced at her quickly and knew Tayuya was still coming. Dread filled him at how she was gonna react to her gift. "I didn't think this all the way through." Naruto mmbled. "Your turn Sakura."

She stepped up and took her gift from him.

"Please don't embarrass me Sakura." He whispered to her as he handed over her gift.

She smirked at him and whispered back. "I'll try, but no promises."

Naruto sighed quietly in defeat, now fully aware that he was in for a long day.

Sakura stepped back and opened her small box, not sure what it was based on the previous gifts she's seen. '_It can't be a scroll, the box is too small, And he wouldn't dare get me one of those Ichi Ichi Paradise books Kakashi-sensei is always reading. So what can it be_?'

'_**OPEN IT AND FIND OUT**_!' Inner Sakura screamed at her.

Sakura removed the wrapping and saw a hinged box she instantly knew was made from a cherry blossom tree, and had several pink jewels on it.

Everyone looked at Naruto and wondered what was in the beautiful lil box.

Suddenly thinking this may have a wedding ring in it Sakura got very nervous, as did much of the crowd, many of them looked at Sakura's mother Sakari for her reaction. Sakura nervously opened the small box, her eyes suddenly got very big and seemed to sparkle for a moment before all the color drainws from her face.

Everyone, especially Naruto, got very nervous at her reaction.

Sakura looked up at Naruto, her green eyes as big as saucers. "Where did you find this Na.... ruto?" That's the last thing Sakura said before she collaped to the ground, she'd fainted from shock, the now closed box clenched tight in her right hand.

"SAKURA!" Sakari screamed and ran up to her daughter.

Tsunade stepped up before anyone could say anything. "It's alright everyone, I'll take care of her. You want me to carry her inside Sakari, or do you want to?"

"I will Tsunade-sama." Sakari said and scooped up her daughter bridal style.

"Sakura can tell you later, if she wants to." Tsunade said and got a nod from everyone. "Meanwhile, please continue the party Naruto."

Naruto nodded and turned to his next birthday girl. "You're turn Hanabi-chan."

A worried Hanabi stepped up to Naruto. "Will Sakura-chan be ok Naruto-kun?"

"She's ok Hanabi-chan, she was just so happy she fainted, that's all." Naruto said.

Hanabi smiled up at him happily. She knew Naruto would never hurt his friends.

"I heard some things about you Hanabi.... like that you'll be graduating from the Academy soon, You'll be a great kunoichi like your sister Hinata." Naruto said.

Hanabi nodded and smiled happily.

"So I got you something to help you." He handed her a familiar shaped box that she opened and hoped it's what she thought.

"EEeeee! Is this a new jutsu scroll Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded and smiled.

Hanabi dropped the box, opened the scroll, excitedly read it, then looked up at Naruto with a huge smile on her face. "My first Water Jutsu!"

Suddenly Naruto staggered back a few steps, a very happy girl wrapped TIGHTLY around him, her arms and legs tried to crush his neck and waist. Luckily, he tensed up at the last second.

Everyone laughed, especially Hinata, who giggled madly at her little sister wrapped around a very embarrassed Naruto.

"Would somebody help me please?" Naruto said.

"I don't think we're strong enough Naruto, I guess you're stuck with her." Tenten said.

Naruto glared at the giggling Tenten. He looked out in the crowd at the one person he hoped would help him.

"Hanabi let him go, you're embarrassing our host!" A male voice commanded.

Hanabi's head snapped up. she dropped off Naruto and blushed. "I'm sorry Naruto-sama, I apologize for embarrassing you." Hanabi said before she bowed low, "I'm sorry Father, it will not happen again." Hanabi said to Hiashi and bowed again.

"It's ok Hanabi, really. Hiashi, don't punish her for this." Naruto said.

Hanabi looked at her father. Hiashi's face was serious and stern, then he smirked and bowed slightly. Hanabi smiled, happy she wasn't in trouble, she knew how strict her father was about things like this.

"Go on Hanabi, it's ok." Maruto said.

"Hai, Naruto-kun." Hanabi walked over to her father and respectfully bowed to him.

Naruto smileed when Hiashi smirked at him amused. '_So he does have a sense of humor_.' Naruto thought. The Water Jutsu he gave her was a Gennin level jutsu, but with her Byakugan it'll give her an edge against most opponents once she mastered it. Naruto suddenly recalled something felt strange when she was wrapped around him, and Hinata's hug from before was similar, but he dismissed the thought. '_No, I've just been hugged too much today, my mind is playing tricks on me_.' Naruto thought.

Hinata watched Naruto and smiled, when she saw his expression change for a moment, like he was in thought, saw him look at Hanabi curiously, then at her for a second, before he shook his head slighly and apparently dismiss it. '_Does he know_?' Hinata thought worriedly. She tapped Hanabi's shoulder.

When Hanabi looked up at her big sister she saw the 'we have to talk later' look in her eyes, and nodded subtley.

Naruto got the last gift and hend it out for the final birthday girl. "Tayuya..."

"No, I-I can't. I'm not worth...." Tayuya said.

"Tayuya.... please take it. With everything you've been through you deserve to be happy." Naruto held out her gift again and smiled.

"Are you sure Naruto.... I mean I tried to ki...." Tayuya said nervously.

"Please Tayuya, take it, I want you to have this." Naruto insisted.

"You're sure...." Tayuya looked out into the crowd at Temari, her new best friend, who nodded and smiled, "Ok. Thank you Naruto." Tayuya smiled a lil, then unwrapped it, lifted the top, and inside she saw a scroll.

"Look underneath it." Naruto said and smiled.

She lifted the scroll and see two cards, tucked the scroll under her left arm, held the box, read them and looked at Naruto confused.

"Happy birthday Tayuya. Tommorrow I'm taking you to those two stores and I'm getting you new clothes, a new weapon, and then you're moving in here. I won't have my friends living in a cheap hotel guarded by ANBU twenty-four hours a day." Naruto said.

Tayuya looked at him, stunned. "I've already asked baa-chan.... welcome home."

Tayuya droped the box, cards and scroll, rushed in and hugged Naruto as hard as she could, tears of joy streamed down her cheeks.

A minute later Naruto is suddenly the victim of a group hug, Tenten and Hanabi joined in, the rest of the crowd came up to congratulate Tayuya.

Temari picked up the dropped scroll and cards. "You forgot to check the scroll Red." Temari said and smirked.

Tayuya broke away for a moment and read the scroll. "But I can't use this, I have to play a...."

"Trust me.... you can use the jutsu on that scroll.... I know from experience that attack is perfect for you." Naruto said and smirked.

"Don't worry Red, while I'm here in the village I'll help you get started, Tsunade-sama will help you after that since I'll only be here a few times a month on diplomatic missions for Gaara. My lil bro is the Kazekage after all."

"Thanks Temari." Tayuya said.

"I better come along tommorrow, I don't think Naruto has the fashion sense for dressing kunoichi's like us. Until today all he wore was an ugly orange jumpsuit." Temari said.

Naruto glared at Temari. "I heard that Temari!"

Temari and Tayuya laughed. Tsunade, and a still slightly light headed Sakura followed closely by her mother, come out of the house now.

Naruto excused himself and ran to her. "Are you ok Sakura-chan? I didn't think you'd.... ack!" Naruto was cut off when Sakura glomped him, the smile on her face at least ear-to-ear.

Sakura broke the hug, bent Naruto back and planted a long kiss on his lips so hot you could almost smell the smoke. Sakura dropped the red-faced Naruto to the ground and walked back to the stunned crowd with a HUGE smile of satisfaction on her face, she left him laid there twitching as blood ran from his nose.

Tsunade and Sakari looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

It toke Naruto about five minutes before he could form full sentences again, and another four minutes before his blush faded.

Several people, during and after Sakura's kiss, looked at Hinata, and were surprized to see that not only wasn't she mad, but actually smiled.

About ten minutes later everyone had chatted, Tsunade, Sakari and Sakura got caught up on what they missed while inside the house making sure Sakura was ok.

"That sure was.... interesting. I'm happy you all like your presents. Since I was gone for three years I missed everyone getting stronger, and I don't know what you can do now, so to fix that.... We're gonna have some friendly sparring matches!" Naruto said.

"ALRIGHT!" Kiba yelled, followed by a loud bark from Akamaru and cheers from several people.

Sasuke even smiled at the thought of testing himself against many of the people here.

"I know many of you aren't trained ninjas, so you don't have to fight. I want everyone who's going to be fighting to go inside and change clothes." Naruto turned to the adults and gave them a 'I'm not gonna budge on this' look. "That means you too Tsunade. This is my party, and Hokage or not, you're gonna join us, got it!"

Tsunade crosses her arms over her chest at looked him right in the eyes with one of her most withering glares, and was amazing to see him glare back just as fiercely. '_The brat has courage, I'll give him that. Oh what the hell, it could be fun_.' "Ok Naruto, I'll do it, on one condition though, and this is NOT NEGOTIABLE."

The tone in her voice told him, and everyone there, that this will get serious if he even tried to argue with her.

"I'll only fight you." Tsunade pointed to Naruto. "Unlike everyone here Naruto, you're special. You're the only person here that could honestly beat me in a serious fight. Only a few people here know what you're really capable of now. So if I have to fight someone, even in a friendly spar, you're the only person here I'd be comfortable losing to.... if that happened. I'm the Hokage, how would it look if I lost to someone I'm suppossed to command. I'd lose respect. Understand?"

Naruto nodded. "Thank you Tsunade-chan." Naruto hugged Tsunade, not realizing what he called her.

'_Did he just call me Tsunade-chan_?' Tsunade's heart beat faster and a certain part of her body heated up. She returned the hug and tryied to surpress what she felt before Naruto detected it.

End Chapter 7


	8. Ch08: Fights and Secrets

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 8: Fights and Secrets

By: MikeJV37

Everyone had been given seperate rooms to change in, with a few exceptions. Most obvious was the Hyuuga sisters, as there would be no problem if they changed in front of each other. Because of this the talking was minimal, if any, so there was no need for any sound seals for privacy. There was a room with a sound seal however, and it was cast by Hinata Hyuuga. Though not restricted and mainly used by Jounin, it was a jutsu nobody knew she could do.

"Are you sure Hinata-neechan? You said the jackets would hide us." Hanabi said nervously.

"I'm pretty sure Naruto-kun knows Hanabi, I hugged him a few times last week, and you hugged him twice earlier." Hinata said.

"You said Kaa-san told you even Kurenai couldn't detect the Genjutsu." Hanabi said nervously. "How could Naruto-kun know? Even Father's Byakuugan can't see through...."

"Naruto-kun is special, he fused with Kyuubi remember." Hinata interrupted.

Hanabi's eyes got big as saucers. "Do, do you think he'll tell anyone nee-chan? I don't want to be called names because we're different. I don't know what I'd do if Naruto-kun hated me because I had...." Hanabi said and pointed to herself.

Hinata knelt down and put her hands on Hanabi's shoulders when she saw her little sister's eyes tear up. "Hanabi, do you really think that Naruto-kun cares how his friends look?"

Hanabi thought about that a moment then smiled. "No, cause he's weird now too, he has fox ears and nine tails and everyone still liked him. Can I ask you something important."

"Of course Hanabi-neechan." Hinata said.

"Are you gonna marry Naruto-kun and have babies?" Hanabi said seriously.

Hinata's eyes got big as saucers and she blushed. She knew Hanabi knew about the Clan Restoration Act, and that she loved him, but this caught her off guard. Hinata smiled. "Hai, I would if Naruto-kun asked me. Hanabi, do you love Naruto-kun too?"

Hanabi did a quick inhale, and looked down at the floor. "I liked Konahamaru for a while...."

"I asked you about Naruto-kun, do you love him Hanabi? I won't be mad if you do. We don't keep secrets from each other." Hinata said.

Hanabi raised her head as her face turned red. "Hai. I feel all warm in my belly and my heart beats faster."

"Me too, but you're not old enough for that yet, maybe in a few years. Now come on, get your jacket on and lets go out there and see who we're going to spar with. Don't worry Hanabi, this won't be any worse than training with father. When you fight somebody.... don't hold back, make father proud." Hinata said.

"And Naruto-kun too, I wanna show him how strong I am." Hanabi said confidently, a big smile on her face.

Now in the battle gear that they wore on missions, though Hanabi hadn't actually gone on any missions because she was still in the academy. She was dressed similar to Hinata, sandles, blue pants, Hinata's were black, and of course Hinata's old grey jacket over a black shirt, only the neck showed. Hinata's coat was purple and newer.

Hanabi walked down the hallway with Hinata. "Nee-chan, will you help me learn my new Water jutsu? You can do two already so...."

"Of course I will Hanabi, you only had to ask me." Hinata said.

Hanabi smiled and hugged her big sister. "Thanks Hinata-neechan."

A woman screamed from downstairs.

They looked at each other then ran down the hall, down the stairs and across the room to the couch, worried someone was hurt.

"What happened Sakura-chan?" Hinata said, worried.

Sakura looked up at them. "Hello Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan. I showed mom what Naruto-kun got me.... she screamed and fainted."

"Sakura, what's wro...." Tsunade stopped and sighed. "You showed her and she fainted, right?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sensei. I should of prepared her better." Sakura said.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Hinata said.

Sakura opened the box gently and slowly pulled up a shiney metal chain, and finally revealed a Silver, Ruby and Diamond Cherry Blossom tree about two inches tall.

Hinata and Hanabi gasped in amazment, they'd never seen anything so small, yet so intricately made. It actually looked like a real tree.

"It's a family heirloom we thought was lost when mom was little, Baa-chan used to wear it all the time mom once told me. Mom remembered being told it was very special, but she died before she could tell mom about it and pass it on to her. Tsunade-sensei told me it was in the Namikaze vault at least fifteen years." Sakura said.

Tsunade stepped close and used a diagnostic jutsu to check Sakari over, only because of her age and she wasn't a kunoichi. Tsunade was glad to find the woman in good health, and very fit for a civilian. "She's fine Sakura, just give her some water when she wakes up."

Sakura nodded.

Within five minutes everyone had changed. Tsunade had already, but her outfit change was hardly noticable, if at all. Her usual worn green jacket, grey shirt, black pants and sandles she always wore.

Since there were an even number of shinobi, Naruto had decided to do his own version of the Chuunin exam matches, well the first round anyway. Naruto gathered everyone around the couch and coffee table. "Ok, because of time everyone may not get to fight, so to give everyone a chance to have their match there'll be a time limit of thirty minutes."

Several people groaned, disappointed.

"As you all know I'll be fighting Tsunade. I know many of you would love to spar with her, but because she's also the Hokage there are some things she can't risk, even for a friendly sparring match. So I'll have to kick her wrinkled old butt for you." Naruto said and smirked.

The air in the room was suddenly very heavy, everyone turned to Tsunade, several gasped in fear at her expression.

The silence was broken by Kiba. "Naruto's dead."

Many around him nodded, they had no doubt that her match with Naruto would be the best of the day. Nobody mentioned it, but they could swear they heard a low, very primal animal growl from her. Everyone looked at Naruto, they knew that if he wasn't who he was.... he'd be a bloody stain on the floor right now. They also saw the worried look on Naruto's face. They were right, Naruto was the only person that could refer to Tsunade as old and not need medical attention afterwards. Naruto may of pushed even his legendary luck a lil far that time, and it was obvious he knew it.

"Anyway...." Naruto said nervously. "Lets get to the pairings." He said as he tried to change the mood in the room. '_Oh Kami is she gonna hurt me_.' Naruto thought as he drew names.

Many of the people called were very happy with their opponent, some weren't, for various reasons. A few didn't react either way. Once he'd paired them up, Naruto drew two names and let each choose their opponent. That put the final count at ten matches. Some of them promised to be very entertaining. Everyone headed outside to the open field known as Training Ground One.

"Ok, just to remind everyone of the rules. This is just for fun, so no attacks or jutsu that could be fatal."

"Why did everyone look at me?" Sasuke said, only half serious.

"You can still win by knockout or if your opponent gave up. Last, since we're fighting in a limited area, if you leave the Training Ground for any reason you lose." Naruto said.

"A ring out?" Someone asked and got a nod from Naruto.

"Almost forgot, if your match ended because of time, we'll decide who won." Naruto said.

With everyone in agreement, the first two fighters walked to the center of the training ground.

First to walk out was an adorable lil fireball called Hanabi. She was one of the two fighters chosen by her opponent. For Hanabi, this was Konohamaru, her classmate at the Academy and grandson of the Third Hokage. He walked out, stood ten feet in front of her and bowed, she returned the bow. Hanabi was pretty happy to be fighting him, she'd been really nervous she'd get chosen to fight one of the older shinobi, but as good as she was for her age, she knew in a real fight with almost everyone there she'd get slaughtered.

"Get ready...." Naruto said.

Konohamaru took the Taijutsu stance he'd learned at the Academy, although he'd gotten some training by Naruto when he was younger. To no one's surprize Hanabi dropped into the Gentle Fist stance used by her clan. They were a lil surprized that she didn't activate her Byakuugan first, everyone knew she could.

Sakura leaned to her left. "Why didn't she activate her Byakuugan Hinata-chan?"

Hiashi, who stood behind her, quickly tuned in to the conversation, he was also curious as to why she'd hadn't.

Hinata smiled, she knew her father was behind her listening. "To prove her skill as a kunoichi, and a Hyuuga."

Inside, Hiashi grinned ear-to-ear, but his face didn't show even of hint of his feelings.

Sakura thought a moment then smirked and whispered to Hinata. "She wants to impress.... him, doesn't she?"

Hinata nodded slightly.

'_Hanabi has a crush on Naruto_.' Sakura thought, amused at the effect Naruto had on girls.

For a moment Hiashi thought Hinata meant him, but quickly realized who Sakura referred to when the events of the day flashed through his mind. '_I must have a talk with Hinata and Hanabi tonight, one of my daughters must remain to continue our family bloodline_.' He thought.

"Fight!" Naruto yelled.

Konohamaru rushed in with a flurry of punches and kicks, some showed Naruto's influence, that Hanabi either dodged or blocked with apparent ease.

The second he stopped Hanabi hit him with a palm strike to the chest that knocked him back about ten feet. "Give up Konohamaru, you can't beat me.... and I don't want to hurt you if I don't have to."

"NO! I'll prove myself to y.... to everyone and show them I'm gonna be Hokage someday just like my Grandpa!"

Many of the people caught what he almost said, and several hushed talks were heard among them.

"As you wish.... but don't expect me to apologize after I make you cry like a baby." Hanabi flashed through four hand signs and the veins around her eyes bulged. "Byakuugan!"

'_Only four to activate it, excellent, soon she won't need any, just like Hinata and Neji_.' Hiashi thought as he put a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"This fight is over." Kiba said, many people nodded in agreement.

Hanabi glanced at Hinata and smirked.

"Oh no, she's going to use it on him." Hinata said nervously.

Everyone around Hinata suddenly looked at her very curiously, especially Hiashi.

"She's going to use what on him Hinata?" Hiashi said in a low, but commanding voice.

"Sh,she only t,told me...." Hinata pressed her index fingers together nervously. "She's been watching you and N,Neji.... and d,d,developed her own version of the...."

Hiashi's eyebrows went up when he realizeed what she was about to say.

Hinata felt the pressure in her father's grip on her shoulder increase slightly.

"You mean she learned it just from watching me and Neji train?" Hiashi said.

"Hai, Father." Hinata said.

Hiashi didn't know if he should be angry or proud. "Let's see it, then I'll decide what to do." Hiashi said to a now very nervous Hinata.

Neji also watched intently and activited his Byakuugan, which Hiashi noticed and activated his. Eventhough she'd already seen it, Hinata would of activated hers, but she was far to nervous to even focus her chakra. Everyone around them noticed the two Hyuuga's eyes change. As Konohamaru chargeed, Hanabi flashed through a series of hand signs that got a GASP of shock from several people in the crowd that couldn't believe what they saw.

"IT CAN'T BE SHE'S TOO YOUNG!" Someone yelled, but nobody paid any attention.

As soon as Konohamaru got in range Hanabi unleased her version of the Hyuuga Clan's ultamite attack. "HANABI'S STORM, FOUR TRIGRAMS THIRTY-TWO PALMS!" Hanabi screamed at the top of her lungs. "2.... 4.... 8.... 16.... 32!" Hanabi counted out loud as her hands lashed out at Konohamaru faster than she knew he could follow.

And to the amazement of some Chuunin, faster than they could follow.

Konohamaru stood there a few soconds, utter disbelief on his face, the crowd watched just as stunned, but even that took a close second to what happened next.

"I.... I love you Hanabi." Konohamaru said then fell face first into the dirt, unconscious.

"Did he say.... he loved me?" Hanabi said before she collapsed.

Luckily for her Hiashi was behind her in an instant, and caught her before she hit the ground. Tsunade was there a second later with Konahamaru.

"The next match will be delayed." Tsunade said matter-of-factly, nobody argued. "I have to check him over."

Hiashi nodded to her and they went inside, followed by everyone else. When she finished her scan of him, and a Byakuugan check by Hiashi, Tsunade told everyone he'd be fine, but he wasn't going to be able to do any training for a week to ten days until his chakra points all opened again. Hanabi's attack had only closed half of them, unlike the full version, but it was all the major chakra points she hit, Hanabi knew exactly what she was doing.

Hanabi woke up on the couch, her Byakuugan had deactivated when she'd fainted. The first face she saw, much to her horror, was the emotionless face of her father Hiashi. Right away Hanabi started to sweat, she knew one of two things was about to happen to her. Her father would be very proud of her for what she'd done on her own.... or she'd be grounded the rest of her natural life and would never see anyone outside the clan compound again.

Hiashi glared at her for a full minute to make her squirm, nobody interrupted or said a word. "I'm proud of you Hanabi." He said and suddenly smiled.

Hanabi went totally limp on the couch, a H-U-G-E smile on her face.

Everyone laughed at her reaction. A few minutes later both kids were up and walking again, Hanabi bowed thankfully to her Father, Konohamaru was a lil shakey for a few minutes. Hanabi apologized to him for what she'd done and admitted she'd gone a bit far and used him to show her new jutsu to her father. He was kinda mad at her, but that feeling was obliterated when she told him she's go out with him once to make up for it.

"Just lunch, I'll pay.... and don't even try to kiss me Konohamaru." Hanabi said.

kanahameru nodded and blushed.

She liked him, even respected him, and although they were friends she loved teasing him, this just gave her a new weapon to use against him. She'd noticed lately that Moegi seemed to get a lil upset when she did. '_Does Moegi like him? If she does I better not mention he liked me. It was hard enough getting them to like me as Hanabi, not because I'm Hanabi Hyuuga. Oh no I promised I'd go on a date. I hope he'll let me buy him and his friends lunch instead, since they weren't able to come to the party_.' Hanabi thought.

After Konohamaru composed himself, and before everyone went back outside for the next match, Hanabi had a private talk with a slightly blushed Konohamaru. After a few minutes he agreed to let Hanabi buy him and his friends lunch instead of a date. She also, rather sadly, told him she was flattered he liked her, but her heart belonged to someone else and they could only be friends. This was a blow to him, but he handled it well. This was nothing compared to how he felt when he lost his Grandpa the Third Hokage. What she didn't mention was that she was pretty sure Moegi liked him, but she'd talk to Moegi tomorrow about that. Hanabi thought Moegi reminded her of how Hinata used to act around Naruto-kun.... although Moegi didn't faint like Hinata did.

With everyone ok they returned to Training Ground One. This was the other 'choose your opponent' match. The drawn name was Ino, and to no one's surprize she chose Sakura, she'd stated very clearly she wanted a rematch from the Chuunin Exams, as did Sakura, they couldn't let things stand at a draw. They were best friends now, but that wouldn't stop either from giving her all against her favorite friendly rival. Everyone looked forward to the rematch also, especially an almost drooling Kiba, the thought of the teo busty kunoichi fighting almost too much for him to handle. This fact was very obvious to everyone, except Konohamaru and Hanabi, but nobody was going to fill them in on why Kiba was so excited about the next match. Especially not after Tsunade and Hiashi passed a quick glare around the room. If asked, they'd say bacause he loved fights. Nobody there was foolish enough to want the Hokage Tsunade and Hiashi Hyuuga mad at them. That's like asking to have your life turned into a living hell.... if you were very lucky.

Well, everyone didn't return to the training ground. While Hinabi and Konohamaru had their talk, another was going on, Sakura and Ino. Both girls then talked to Tsunade and made sure nobody overheard them. Nobody saw the two kunoichi and the Sannin slip out of the room for a moment either. Before the two girls returned, Tsunade had a quick chat with Hiashi, who got his youngest daughter and her friend to stay in the house so they can discuss Hanabi's new jutsu, look around, things like that, it's what he told them anyway. They didn't want to miss the other matches, but Hiashi told them the other matches weren't for their eyes and to drop the subject. Hiashi didn't fully know why, all Tsunade had said was that the other matches just became 'shinobi only'. The way she'd said 'shinobi only' made him very curious, but when the Hokage asked him to keep the kids inside, as a personal favor to her, he wasn't going to refuse. Not just because he respected her, but he was smart enough to know that having the Hokage owe you a personal favor was an opportunity he wasn't going to miss. The potential benefit to his clan's, and even his own, honor and status far outweighted anything else. As head of the Hyuuga Clan his top priority was to keep the Clan strong.

Tsunade, even just a month ago would of never done what she did. Hiashi Hyuuga was a hard ass when it came to his Clan, and she knew as well as the council how he thought, but since Naruto's return, and the whole truth about Naruto revealed, he'd changed a lot. It wasn't noticable in public however, his steel exterior was well polished.

'_What is it about you Naruto that makes you so special_?' Tsunade thought as she walked out to Training Ground One.

The two young kunoichi walked out to the center of the training ground, and stood only two feet apart.

"You ready to do this bitch?" Ino asked with a smile.

"Show me what you've got slut." Sakura smiled back.

Both bowed respectfully. If anyone had listened they would of been surprized, not by what was said, not even by who said it, the girls rivalry wasn't a secret, but by the fact that their insults didn't carry even the smallest hint of malice, only respect. What they were going to do would cost both some diginty, but they were willing to pay it for the end result.

Naruto turned to Tsunade, who stood next to him. "They aren't going to hurt each other are they.... not like they did during their match in the Chuunin Exams?"

Tsunade could hear the genuine concern in his voice for their safety, even in a friendly sparring match both girls tempers were well know to flare up out of control. "No Naruto. It'll be a rough match, but nothing worse than what they've done during normal training. They've gotten a lot stronger in the three years you were gone."

"That's what worried me." Naruto said.

Tsunade just smiled and let out a quiet sigh. '_Please be careful girls_.' Tsunade thought.

"Ready....* Naruto yelled.

Both girls jumped back ren feet.

"Fight!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura quickly made a hand sign everyone recognized instantly. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" A moment later there was two puffs of smoke and three Sakuras stood there.

"Sakura-chan can do the Shadow Clone Jutsu?" Naruto said stunned.

"Hai, Naruto." Tsunade said. '_And much more_.' Tsunade thought. "She's seen you use it so often to win a battle, so she asked me to teach it to her. She doesn't have your chakra capacity, but her control is perfect, so she doesn't need to use quite as much chakra as you do."

'_You really have gotten stronger Sakura-chan_.' Naruto thought.

The two outside Sakura Clones circled out and charged Ino from the sides.

Ino just smiled. Once they were close Ino jumped up, dodged both punches, and did a spinning splits kick that hit the two Sakura Clones in the face then landing on her feet and faced the original again, the two Shadow Clones popprf out of existence.

"Your Taijutsu has really improved Ino." Sakura said.

Ino smiled. "Well I can't exactly use my Mind Transfer Jutsu in the middle of a fight now can I? All that leaves is weapons and Taijutsu, and I always was a nasty bitch. Oh by the way, nice Shadow Clones Sakura."

"Thanks. And Ino.... Gotcha!" Sakura said and smiled.

Sakura suddenly popped out of the ground behind Ino and grabbed her in a full nelson that Ino knew she can't break. Because of her special training from Tsunade, Sakura's strength had increased to an incredible degree. She was second in physical strength only to Naruto and Tsunade, and everyone knew it.

"What.... HEY!" Ino struggled for a moment. "You sneaky bitch, you mean I that was a Shadow Clone the whole time?" Ino said stunned.

"Hai." Sakura said as che clamped the full nelson a lil harder.

"How the hell did you do that Sakura?" Ino said and grunted slightly.

"Just my version of a jutsu Kakashi sensei did to Sasuke in our final exam when we became Team Seven." Sakura said.

Kakashi and Naruto smirked as they remembered the incident Sakura had just referred to.

Sasuke turned to the close by Tsunade, noticablly impressed. "Sakura not only learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu, but she combined it with the Headhunter Jutsu to create her own jutsu?"

Tsunade smiled when she saw Naruto stared at her with the same look on his face as Sasuke.

"Haia, she did Sasuke." Tsunade said proudly.

"I didn't think that was possible.... I really underestimated Sakura." Sasuke said, his statemnt stunned everyone that heard him actually compliment Sakura's skill.

"Ok Sakura, I wanted to play a lil longer, but if you want to step it up now, that's fine with me...." Ino smiled. "I learned this from Temari last year.... no kunoichi can withstand it."

"Oh Kami.... watch this!" Temari said as she held in her laughter.

Everyone watched the two kunoinchi intently.

Temari almost couldn't wait to see what Ino was about to do to Sakura. "I almost feel sorry for Sakura.... almost." A big smile and slight blush appeared on Temari's face.

End Chapter 8


	9. Ch09: Unusual Battles

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 9: Unusual Battles

By: MikeJV37

"You're bluffing Ino, your arms are trapped, you can't make a hand sign!" Sakura said.

Ino laughed. "This jutsu I can!"

Although she knew her life wasn't in any danger, and she'd made a special deal with Ino just before this match, Sakura actually got nervous. '_What did Temari teach her_?' Sakura thought, then felt Ino's right arm twitching. Sakura looked up and saw Ino doing a series of one-handed signs she's never seen before.

"KUNOICHI'S SHAME!" Ino yelled out.

Except for Temari, the other kunoichi including Tsunade, all suddenly get extremely curious, but nothing happened right away. The men are just as curious, they all heard Ino say that no kumoichi could withstand it.

"What's Kunoichi's Shame Tsunade-sama, I've never hard of it?" Tenten said.

"I don't know, I've never heard of it either." Tsunade said.

This really surprised everyone.

Tsunade suddenly recalled something said earlier. "What's the Jutsu do Temari?" Tsunade sais in a almost commanding voice.

"I'll explain it later Tsunade-sama I promise. I created it but Ino Mastered it. Please just watch, it should hit Sakura any second." Temari said with a big smile, she hoped she didn't upset Tsunade the way she dodged the question. She didn't lie to her, she would explain the jutsu in detail, since she did create it. She'd only taught it to Ino after they'd had a very.... stimulating chat and the subject of the unique Taijutsu style Ino was creating came up. She'd found it very clever, and potentially unstoppable against certain types of opponents. The fact that Ino also had a Wind affinity was a bonus, and the main reason she'd taught the jutsu to the yonnger blonde kunoichi. That, and Temari really liked Ino's personality. Ino was a bit of a bitch, but Temari was too, it was part of her charm.

Sakura suddenly released Ino, threw her head back and screamed, her whole body went stiff as she shook.

"There's dust swirling around Sakura-chan's feet!" Hinata said.

"SAKURA!" Tsanade suddenly screamed, her eyes wide open as her guess on the jutsu's effect is confirmed.

Temari laughed as Sakura continued to scream, but it wasn't from pain.

Anko, Kurenai and Sakari gasped in shock when they realized what the jutsu did and blushed.

Although not a kunoichi, Sakari had some training as a girl and remembered the special code kunoichi live by. "Oh my poor Sakura." Sakari said before she fainted.

The women, after it was mentioned, looked intently at the dust swirling around Sakura's feet, and realized it's actually a small, visible tornado. What made them all gasp in shock was they noticed it was directly between her feet and went all the way up between her legs.

After a minute the dust swirl dispersed and Sakura struggled to stay on her feet as she sweated profusely and panted heavily, her face red. A few moments later Sakura regained her balance and rested, bent over, her hands on her knees.

Ino stood there and smiled ear-to-ear, her face bright pink.

About a minute later Sakura stood up, her breathing normal now, an almost blissful smile on her face. "Temari taught you that huh?"

Ino nodded, she knew if she even tried to talk right now she'd laugh her head off.

Sakura looked over at Temari and locked eyes with her. "I don't know if I should thank her for teaching you that.... or kill her."

Temari suddenly stopped smiling and her face got a lil pale. Although her Wind attacks were very powerful, Temari knew that if Sakura gets her hands on her.... she could very easily become Sakura's bitch.... if she was lucky. She's a good fighter, but her razor sharp mind told her she's no match for Sakura in a serious hand-to-hand fight, the pink-haired kunoichi could literally knock her head off if she really wanted to. '_I hope she's joking_.' Temari thoght.

"Well Ino, shall we continue?" Sakura said and smiled.

"If you're ready Sakura." Ino managed to say, her emotions almost back to normal.

"And Ino, I want to thank you for not taking advantage of my.... of the situation." The crowd on her left, Sakura winked slyly at Ino with her right eye.

Ino winked back, both knew if this was a real fight that was Ino's only chance to beat her, and three years ago, had Ino known that jutsu, she would of charged in and finished Sakura.

Sakura rushed at Ino with blinding speed and locked on a front bearhug, then with her head close whispered in Ino's ear. "You're not wearing are you Ino?"

"No." Ino whispered back.

After a few moments of close body contact, Sakura smirked. "Ino you're such slut." Sakura said playfully, then her ezpression changed. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you Ino, but I'll make it up to you I promise." Sakura whispered so only Ino could hear.

"I'll live.... and it'll be worth it for his reaction." Ino took a focusing breath, "I'm ready Sakura.... do it."

Unlike everone else, Tsunade knew that this wasn't a real sparring match, but a special housewarming gift for Naruto that Sakura and Ino came up with at the last minute. Despite that, and knowing the basic plan for the outcome of the fight, she'd been totally caught off guard by the unusal jutsu Ino had used. Which reminded her to have a talk with the Sand kunoichi after the match was over. She hated to admit it to herself, but like Jiriaya and Sarutobi the Third Hokage did to Naruto's Sexy Jutsu, that Kunoichi's Shame jutsu Temari and Ino knew, once mastered would defeat her in a single move and leave her helpless. Tsunade glanced over at Sakari and saw her being held up by Ayame while she recovered from her faint, then nodded her thanks to the girl.

Sakura gave Ino a seemingly powerful squeeze, which caused Ino to scream, then suddenly released Ino and grabbed her shoulders. "I've waited a long time for this moment you slut!" Sakura yelled, before she drove her right knee up between Ino's parted thighs, which lifted her off the ground a good six inches.

Tsunade could tell that knee was real and had a good amount of power behind it judging by Ino's reaction. Tsunade reaches out and grabbed Naruto's shoulder with an iron grip. "Don't get involved Naruto. Forget for a minute they're your friends and just enjoy the fight.... Trust me."

The look in her eyes told him she was sincere. He sighed and turned back to watch the girls fight, pushed all his personal feelings aside like Jiraiya taught him to do when he had to do something he didn't want to, like when he killed Itachi. Naruto saw the pure agony on Ino's face, and a cruel smile in Sakura's. He knew that look from Sakura very well from personal ecperience. She's never kneed him there.... which he was grateful for, especially now that she was so strong, even he couldn't withstand a unexpected hit there without folding up.

Sakura grabbed the base of Ino's long ponytail in her left hand and lifted her off the ground about six inches. "You need some humiliation to go with your beating bitch!"

Everyone heard Sakura's statement, a lil shocked by how cruel she's being in a friendly sparring match with her best friend.

Sakura walked over near the sideline, in front of the crowd, specifically Naruto. "If you guys want to see this big breasted slut stripped and beaten, come down here by Naruto."

Everyone but Shino, Ayame's father and Tenten's father, moved down by Naruto. Nobody dared stand in front of Naruto though, they didn't want to risk making Sakura mad, as she was obviously doing this for him.

Sakura stood facing them, Ino hung by her ponytail next to her and also faced them, her eyes looked at the ground, not that anyone looked at her eyes. Sakura grabbed Ino's shirt in the center of her ample chest, with a yank ripped it completely off and revealed Ino's bare breasts. There was a moment of silence as everyone finally got a look at what Ino had flaunted for years in her tight clothes. It was worth the wait because they were beautiful. Full, round, and as big as melons, (A/N: 38E cup) with only a lil sag from their weight, and capped by dark red areola almost five inches across and thick nipples about an inch long! Her stomach, what they could see of it, was wrapped in bandages, but many shinobi wore bandages on their body and limbs for extra protection.

Sakura turned Ino so they faced each other, and with her right fist drove one devastating punch after another straight into Ino's left breast with blinding speed, her big red nipple used as a target. Then Sakura switched hands, held the now heavily sobbing Ino up with her right hand, repeated her action on Ino's other breast, which left both breasts covered in bruises. "They were nice, weren't they?" Sakura asked coyly, saw the look on Naruto's face, but something else about Naruto almost made her break her concentration when she saw the subtle outline in his clothes.

'Inner Sakura' however totally freaked out.

The guys nodded absent mindedly, including Naruto. There was something about watching Sakura and Ino fight, especially since Ino was now topless, but even badly bruised he found her breasts amazing. They're as stunning as Tayuya's, but not nearly as large as the redhead's.

"Now that the prelims are over, lets get to the main event shall we?" Sakura said, reached down and grabbed the waistband of Ino's pants.

"No, please." Ino said quietly.

Sakura was honestly amazed Ino was still conscious, forget everything else, she was genuinely impressed by Ino's inner strength. "Sorry Ino, but you're in no position to stop me."

"Please Sakura-chan, don't do it."

Sakura caught a subtle undertone in Ino's voice, and knew what it meant. "On second thought, only one of you deserves the honor, so I'm ending this." Sakura stood Ino on her feet, held her bare shoulders to keep her up, with Ino's back to the crowd. Unseen and unheard by everyone, Sakura had a quick chat with Ino that ended with a slight nod from Ino that looked like her head dropped. Sakura then drove her right knee once again up into Ino's womanhood, the impact not only lifted Ino off her feet, but sent her flying to land spread eagled on her back just outside of the training ground's border and ended the match with a ring out.

The instant Ino hit the ground Tsunade took over. She had Ino scooped up in her arms, bridal style, in two seconds. "Sakura, Sakari, Temari and Naruto come with me, everyone else stay here, and if I hear even the SLIGHTEST comment about this from ANYONE...." Tsunade's face went absolutely stone cold. "They'll have to deal with me."

The tone in Tsunade's voice sent a shiver down everyone's spine, nobody had even the slightest doubt in their mind that if they even attempted to do anything other than what she said it could mean their life.... if they were very lucky. Even Anko had a very unfamiliar feeling in the pit of her stomach.... terror.

Inside the house Hiashi had felt the immense chakra spike, and knew it could only be Tsunade, he silently activated his Byakuugan, saw them racing for the house. He quickly deactivated it and made sure he got the kids into another room, so the hallway to the bedrooms was clear.

Tsunade and company were in Naruto's Master bedroom not even a minute later, the door was locked seconds later by Naruto on a command from Tsunade.

Outside, Shizune watched everyone closely, her hearing now enhanced to a degree that would impress even a Jounin. Shizune knew Tsunade would want to know if anything was said. She knew the two civilians didn't feel her chakra rise beyond her official level. She very rarely did it because to reach and maintain this level of concentration put an incrdible strain on her, she just hoped they'd return before she reached the limits of her strength. If She didn't have to move she could channel all her chakra into her ears. Even Naruto couldn't sneak up on her right now. She hadn't intended to use her gift, but Tsunade's voice had upset her and once activated her options were very limited on what she could do.

---16 Minutes Later, Outside---

Tsunade and Temari walked out the back door, they rejoined the group and everyone sighed in relief when they saw Tsunade's face, she smiled again, as was Temari.

As soon as she was outside Tsunade scanned the group, found who she wanted, and almost showed the shock she felt. '_Damnit Shizune you didn't have to do that, I must of upset her. I'll make this up to her later_.' Tsunade thought. "Shizune."

They locked eyes for a second, Shizune knew Tsunade had asked if she was ok, she nodded, both knew she just needed to rest a few minutes.

The few shinoobi that watched Shizune until she relaxed saw her knees almost buckle for a moment before she regained her compsure.

"Go to Naruto's room, talk to Sakari." Tsunade said.

"Hai, Tsunade=sama." Shizune nodded, and felt her strength back. She ran off at at high speed and disappeared inside the house a moment later.

"Ino is fine, any other questions or comments I strongly suggest you keep to yourself. And until I say otherwise...." Tsunade's smile dropped away. "That match never happened. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Everyone nodded that they understood, the look on her face was unmistakable, even to Ayame and her father who ran Naruto's favorite ramen stand. They knew it was a command from the Hokage, and a persnal threat from Tsunade.

Acting as either Tsunade had incredible power, as both, her full power was almost unstoppable if she chose to unleash it on you. Almost as feared as her punches was her Fissure Technique, one of her two signature attacks. With a stomp of her foot she could split the ground open enough to bury you alive, and that was with a small amount of chakra. Nobody wanted to see what a full power stomp could do, but many figured she could destroy the entire village with one stomp and bring down the Hokage Monument on top of them.

"Before the mood is ruined lets get to the next match.... a lil fun is called for I think, Who's up next Naruto?" Tsunade said.

Naruto scrunched up his face in thought as he looked around the crowd at the people that were picked to have matches, suddenly stopped with a big smile.

Tsunade followed Naruto's gaze and smiled. "Temari, it's your turn."

Temari looked at the grinning boy, then Tsunade, they were smiling slyly.

"Temari get out there, Shikamaru I want to talk to you." Tsunade said with a smile she saw made Temari very nervous.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Temari said and silently asked Tsunade 'what are you gonna do to me?' with her eyes.

Shikamaru just raised an eyebrow and walked casually to Tsunade, who took him aside for a private chat, her back to everyone.

A minute later everyone heard Shikamaru's signature sigh and "Troublesome." What they missed was both his eyebrows briefly leapt to the top of his forehead in surprise, as well as the very unusual, and brief, smile on his face.

Out in the center of Training Ground One, Temari is stood there leaned on her giant fan as she tried to hide her nervousness and failedg. '_Why do I get the feeling if he catches me in that damn Shadow Possion Justu of his I won't get off as easy as I did three years ago_." Temari noted the position of the sun above and slightly behind her, which cast a small shadow forward, as well as the trees near the border of the Training Ground behind her also cast shadows into Training Ground One. The advantage was strongly in Shikamaru's favor. '_I'm in a lot trouble, I'll have to end this fast. I can't give him a chance to set up any traps_.' Temari was one of the best strategists around and was very proud of that, but she knew in her heart that the laziest person she'd ever met in her life, made her feel stupid by comparison. Since Suna had surrendered to them after the attack over three years ago, when she became the diplomatic messanger between the two villagss, she'd played shogi with Shikamaru many times. They were fairly even the first couple months, she even won a few games, but from then on he got better fast, and during the last two years no matter how hard she tried he destroyed her like a rank amateur. She wasn't even a challenge for him anymore, which bothered her, but made her respect him, though she'd never tell him that. '_If I'm not a challenge, then why does he still play Shogi with me_?' Temari thought, confused.

"Ready..." Naruto yelled.

Shikamau took his hands out of his pockets like he usually did.

What everyone noticed is that Temari, unlike her normal tactic, immediately opened her giant fan all the way and got it ready for a big attack. She wasn't gonna play with him, friendly spar or not she was going for a knockout the second the match started and everyone knew it.

Naruto looked at Tsunade and she nodded. Naruto quickly stepped up to the border of Training Groaund One, flashing through a series of hand signs and reached out his right hand. 'BARRIER SEAL"

There was suddenly a shadow-like barrier around the Training Ground, but it didn't appear to block anything.

"It's a security precatious of Minato's, to protect the people and property around the area from dangerous or powerful attacks like Temari is probably about to use. All four Taining Grounds have this seal." Tsunade said.

Everyone nodded, they knew why it wasn't used until now. Temari's attacks are Wind based and very destructive as many of them had seen first hand.

The instant Naruto said Fight, Temari leapt back thirty feet with such speed that most of the Chuunin couldn't follow her until she stopped. "RELENTLESS STORM!" Temari yelled at the top of her lungs and swung her giant fan in front of her twelve times, each wave unleashed a visible, fifty foot wall of Wind as wide as the Training Ground that literally roared as the first blast sped towards Shikimaru.

Everyone watched in awe, even Naruto. They'd never seen this attack before. Everyone watched as Temari swung her fan side-to-side, each swing apparently done with everything she had.

Naruto had to admit to himself that even he couldn't break through that attack easily, it was at least an A-Rank jutsu.

When Temari stopped she dropped her fan and fell to her knees, sweat poured off her as she panted hard to catch her breath.

"WHERE'S SHIKAMARU?" Chouji screamed, very worried about his friend.

Suddenly everyone scanned the area for him nervously. Then silence, the only sound was Temari's breathing.

"That was very impressive Temari, but it used most of your chakra." A male voice said.

"It did.... but it was worth...." Temari's head whipped to her right, total shock and disbelief on her face, "SHIKAMARU.... HOW DID YOU DODGE THAT?"

He was in her exact pose. "Later you troublesome woman. SHADOW PUPPET JUTSU!" Shikamaru said, his shadow stretched to his left and grabbed Temari's shadow.

Eveyone watched, stunned, as Shikamaru calmly walked over to where Sakura and Ino had been at the end of their match, Temari mimicked every move he made, but unlike his Shadow Posession Jutsu it wasn't like a mirror reflection, she was like his puppet.

Tsunade nodded at Shikamaru then turned to Naruto. "You can release the barrier Naruto, Temari's finished, the fight is over but not the match."

Naruto was confused, but obeyed. "Barrier Release."

Temari was really nervous now. "Shikamaru, what are you going to...." Temari stopped suddenly, she faced the crowd and couldn't see Shikamaru, but worse, she couldn't move except to talk, which she figured was intentional if Shikamaru had as much control over her body as she figured he did. She'd stopped not because her arms had moved without her, but because they had lifted her shirt up.... to take it off. "No Shikimaru, please don't do this to me." Temari said, fear in her voice.

"Wait a second Shikamaru." Tsunade said as Temari's hands reached the bottom of her breasts, part of her flat stomach exposed. "Temari did you forget what happened earlier?"

Temaru's heart dropped. "No Tsunade-sama, but isn't there anything else that...."

Tsunade did a fast glance toward someone else that made Temari stop.

Temari sighed in defeat, Tsunade had her and she knew it.

"Everyone." Tsunade said with unquestionable authority. "This never happened."

Everyone nodded, they knew they couldn't repeat what they're about to see.

"Shikamaru, continue the show." Tsunade said with a small smirk.

Temari turned red from embarrassment, the only thing that gave her some diginity was that her lil brothers Kankurou and Gaara turned their backs so they wouldn't see her stripped. They'd shown their respect for her as her younger brothers. Temari's arms, against her will, removed her purple shirt and dropped it to the ground, that revealed a huge, v-neck, purple sports bra with black trim. The stretch fabric was thicker than normal, it was obviously custom made. Temari's face got redder as she was slowly exposed.

Tayuya grinned ear-to-ear in obviously enjoyment as she watched her friend get humbled this way.... until she saw Temari's custom sports bra, and from the strain and bulges she knew Temari's breasts were obviously a lot bigger than they looked under her shirt.

Temari smiled when she saw her friend's smile fade, and when her arms pulled off her custom sports bra and dropped it on her shirt she smiled bigger.

Everyone thought that Temari and Tayuya were equal in endowment.

Tayuya thought so to, but Temari's were bigger, and though more oval then round, Temari's bottom heavy breasts hung past her navel from the sheer weight. Temari's areola were a reddish-pink color and about seven inches across.

Temari blushed bright red and it spread down onto her chest. Whem Temari felt her hands on her waistband she looked at Tsunade and instantly knew that Tsunade wasn't going to stop Shikamaru. She was happy when she was able to clamp her eyes shut as she felt the last of her modesty slide down her legs, it exposing the patch of very blonde curls above the otherwise smooth skin around the slit between her bare, muscular thighs.

"That's enough Shikamaru, let her go." Tsunade said.

Temari's eyes popped open. The instant she was free she yanked up her black skirt and purple panties, grabbed her shirt and sports bra from the ground to cover her chest and raced into the house blushed a deep scarlet, her fan still in the Training Hround where she'd knelt. What they didn't see was her face as she ran to the house. As embarrassing as that was, as 'The Queen Bitch of Suna' as she often referred to herself, she'd been knocked off her throne and giving a lesson in humility. She had to admit to herself however, part of her enjoyed it. She'd grown up with a lil brother that absolutely terrified her as much as the rest of Suna, she never had a chance to be a normal girl. Until that moment nobody had ever seen her naked, she found the experience very liberating. To be admired, even stared at by everyone, she found very exciting.

Tayuya now felt humbled herself, and a little arroused. She volunteered to take Temari's fan to her and comfort the extremely embarrassed Sand Kunoichi. In just under a minute Tayuya had Temari's surprizingly havy fan and disappeared into the house after her new best friend.

In the group, a woman suddenly spoke, but what was said didn't surprise anyone considering how things were going.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama, please forgive me, but I cannot go through with my match for personal reasons. I humbley ask to be excused from participating."

Naruto, still stunned from who he just saw nude, and how well endowed she really was, came out of his daze enough to answer, he turned to his female guest.

"Oh come on Kurenai." Anko interrupted Naruto. "I feel just like you, but the way these matches have gone I run the same risk you could show everyone my tits and pussy. So umclamp your legs, get out there, and fight me like the bad ass kunoichi I know you are! Or I can drag you out there by your hair and I guarentee I'll strip you as bare ass naked as the day you were born, spread you wide and give these boys a close look!" Anko said very bluntly.

Kurenai looked at Anko, absolutely shocked she'd said that to her.... and in front of everyone.

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade roared, which made everyone flinch in fear. "This got a little out of hand, even beyond what I'll tolerate in the name of fun. I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't let this degenerate any further so the rest of the matches are cancelled."

Many got really depressed, some were relieved they wouldn't have to fight.

Sasuke was just mad, he was really anxious for his match with Hinata, to see how he compared to a Hyuuga, and find out how strong she'd gotten.

Hinata was absolutely thrilled however; considering how the matches had ended.

"Except ours Naruto." Everyone looked at Tsunade like she'd gone insane, they all wondered if she was going to continue the very adult theme of the matches. Though many were excited, and very curious, at the thought of seeing the apparently thirty-two year old body and breasts of Tsunade, ESPECIALLY Jiraiya.

He just hoped his heart would hold out long enough for him to see Tsunade's Legendary giant breasts in all their naked glory. In all his decades of peeping he'd never managed to see her body.

Everyone knew about her special henge, but it actually was what she looked like twenty years ago. She just used her med skills and perfect chakra control to physically change her appearance to a different age.

"Everyone inside for a thirty minute break, then back out here for the best match of the day." Tsunade said with a very mischevious smile on her face.

Everyone gasped in unison as basically the same thought ran thru their minds at once.

'_Tsunade/Naruto are going to end up nude_.' Everyone thought, each of a different perseon depending on who they were. The men thought Tsunade would get stripped, the women Naruto.... several of which almost fainted at the thought, everyone blushed bright red.

End Chapter 9


	10. Ch10: An Epic Finale

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 10: An Epic Finale

By: MikeJV37

Everyone walked back to the house rather slowly, they were still in shock at what they'd just seen and heard. As soon as they entered they went either to the Main Hall to let it all soak in, or to the kitchen to restore some strength, most chose the kitchen as they'd used a lot of energy watching the matches, not to mention how those in them felt. About ten minutes later everyone was in the Main Hall with either a drink of some kind, a plate of food, or both. The conversations had finally started just before Hanabi and Konohamaru walked in followed by Hiashi, Shizune, Temari, Sakura, Sakari and Ino, who now wore a black t-shirt that obviously belonged to Naruto and was rather noticably snug in places because it wasn't made for her 'slim and stacked' figure. They'd just finished with their tour of the house and met the other small group on the way back.

Everyone was careful what they said of course, but Temari was caught off guard and told an excited Hanabi that Shikamaru had beat her with his Shadow Jutsu and embarrassed her, that's why her face was pink.

Some things were unavoidable, even by Tsunade, so when Hanabi saw everyone else she scanned the room and ran to the person she was looking for. Hanabi knew Temari was too embarrased to tell her, but she also knew she could always get this person to talk.

When Hanabi asked what had happened with her cutest face, Shikamaru kept his calm, his mind raced as only his could, and came up with the most embarrassing, but still safe, thing he could. With a smirk her told her in a loud whisper everyone could hear. Everyone went back to talking, but they were acting, everyone listened intently, ready to react appropriately. "I made her spank herself for being roublesome." It was a lie but he knew Hanabi totally bought it.

Temari pictured herself bent over as she spanked her own ass, and turned red again which made everyone laugh. Temari looked at Tsunade and bowed her head, ashamed she'd slipped up with Hanabi. Temari looked at Tsunade and sliently asked for forgiveness.

Tsunade let Temari off the hook because of her very revealing match with Shikamaru, and because that was Temari's first time being exposed to someone, much less everyone she knew, and Tsunade had basically forced it on her.

Temari wasn't mad about thwhat happened though, to Tsunade's surprise, and actually thanked Tsunade, and later Shikamaru, because they treated her like one of the girls, something she wasn't use to eventhough she'd spent half of her time in Konoha and gone on the occational shopping trip and various parties over the last three years. She'd never fully relaxed or opened up to someone, more from a lack of experience than anything else.

Tsunade understood that, considering who her family was.

During the rest of the thirty minutes everyone noticed the dramatic change in Temari.

Temari was a lot friendlier and more fun to be around. She even apologized for her fashion comment to Naruto earlier that day, and told him she was still going with him and Tayuya tomorrow, but she wouldn't be an uptight bitch anymore. Though the part about her being an uptight bitch she said quietly so she wasn't heard by certain young ears. And MUCH to everyone's entertainment, she walked over to Shikamaru, grabbed his collar with both hands, yanked him up out of his chair into a SMOLDERING kiss on the lips, then dropped him back in his chair, red faced and unconscious. "Let's see how you like it spanky boy." Temari said with a huge smile of satisfaction on her face.

Everyone laughed at her 'payback', especially Hanabi who knew he called girls troublesome, but not in a mean way.

The other two matches were carefully edited and relayed to Hanabi and Konohamaru, both pouted when they were told the other matches had been cancelled, except for Hanabi who had reacted like Hinata when her match with Sasuke was cancelled, hugged her big sister tight. Both were thrilled to hear that Naruto and Tsunade were still going to fight. That was short lived as they were told they wouldn't get to see it.

Their sad little faces tugged at his heart, Naruto told them to make it up he'dd let them train here at the Namikaze Compound any time they wanted. "And Hinata-chan too." He'd said to Hanabi soon afterward.

That put a big smile on all three faces, the third being Hinata herself.

And as if he hadn't been through quite enough yet, both Hyuuga girls took a cheek and thanked him at the same time.

Even the usually stone faced Hiashi had to smirk at that.

Tsunade leaned against the wall red faced as she laughed, her two waist-length blonde ponytails hung in front of her and waved wildly.

Unable to resist the temptation, Sakura and Ino walked over to Naruto and smiled slyly.

Naruto tried his best to politely stop them, he even begged for help, but nobody would lift a finger. They finally trapped him against the wall and he once again fell victim to the dreaded double cheek kiss. Naruto spent the rest of the time only with his male friends, who teased him about it mercilessly of course. Even Sasuke couldn't resist and teased Naruto about his fangirls.

Nobody had more fun than Jiraiya, the chance to finally payback Naruto was an opportunity he'd even give up a room full of beautiful young fangirls for.

As match time got close Naruto was stuck for something to entertain Hanabi and Konohamaru, Hinata came to his rescue with the suggestion he let them play on the front grounds in the flower garden. Hanabi loved the idea, she was into flowers as much as her big sister Hinata.

Naruto hugged her in thanks without thinking first.... Hinata fainted in his arms. A few minutes later they headed for Training Ground One while Hiashi took Konohamaru and Hanabi to the flower garden in front of the house.

They were all talked excitedly about who would win, many were even bet large amounts of money. Once they reached the Training Ground Tsunade and Naruto stepped away from the gtoup, stopped at the edge and turned to face them, Tsunade's expresson said volumes before a single word escaped her lips.

"Everyone is aware of the nature of the matches so far, ours will not be any different. Naruto, during the match I want you to think of me as your enemy, not your friend, not your baa-chan.... not even your Hokage."

His face told everyone how he felt, he was nervous.

"As your friend and your Hokage I'm asking you this." Tsunade turned and put her hands on his shoulders, her face soft. "Promise me you won't hold back because you're afraid you'll hurt me."

Naruto closed his eyes and lowered his head, obviously deep in thought.

Everyone looked at him intensely because they knew Naruto NEVER broke a promise. Nobody made a sound or moved for the two minutes he stood there.

He raised his head and opened his eyes, his face turned to a hard ezpression only Tsunade and Jiraiya had seen before, the rest were taken back as they've never seen this side of him before. "I promise Tsunade." His voice has none of the fun or happiness they usually to hears, even in a fight for his life, there was nothing but cold, hard, determination.

"Thank you Naruto, when we get inside I want you to activate the protection seal. Use any move or jutsu you want, anything short of a fatal attack.' Tsunade said.

"Hai." Naaruto said.

Tsunade looked into his eyes, and saw that he understood the full meaning of what she'd said. Without another word they stepped into Training Ground One and Naruto activated the protection seal. Naruto made a fist and hit the barrier with enough power to kill anyone there, which made them jump back in surprise. "Sorry." Naruto said.

Everyone sighed in relief then almost laughed.... almost.

"Be careful Naruto-kun!" Most of the women said in unison.

Naruto smiled briefly, then walked to the center of Training Ground One where Tsunade waited.

Tsunade spoke to him quietly a moment, then they stepped back and bowed to each other.

"Good luck Naruto." Tsunade said seriously.

"Good luck Tsunade." Naruto said seriouslu.

Both jumped back about ten feet. Naruto nodded to Sasuke and Hinata who activated their Sharingan and Byakuugan.

Kiba took the role of ref. "READY...."

Nauto took his fighting stance.

Tsunade removed her green jacket and tossed it aside, which left her in the black pants and grey, sleeveless shirt with wide black belt she always wore.

Jiraiya was the the first to notice the difference from her normal appearance, his eyebrows went up as a big smile appeared on his face, he let out an unusal, but brief, laugh.

A few moments later others noticed also.

"FIGHT!" Kiba yelled.

The instant Kiba said fight, you'd think all hell just broke loose.... and you'd be pretty close.

Naruto leapt back twenty feet, flashed through a series of hand signs faster than most of the shinobi could follow and held his arms straight out in front of him, fists together. "WIND STYLE: AIR CANNON BOMBARDMENT!"

Temari's chakra jumped drastically as she remembered that Naruto also had a Wind affinity. Temari was an expert on all Wind based jutsu, she thought, but she'd never heard of this jutsu.

A four foot ball of swirling wind erupted from Naruto's fists with a deafening 'THOOM' and roared at Tsunade at what Temari figured was at leasr 300 mph! A second later he launched another, then repeated this until ten had be fired at Tsunade.

To evryone's absolute shock Tsunde not only didn't dodge the blasts, she slapped the Air Bullets away, each slap sounded like a thunder clap, each collided against the barrier like twenty exploding Tags.

"Pretty good brat...." Tsunade said casually.

Many people gasped in shock that Tsunade called that only pretty good.

"Is that all you have?" Tsunade said and almost sounded bored.

Naruto laughed, and flashed through another series of Hand signs at blinding speed. "EARTH STYLE: STONE TSUNAMI" Naruto stuck his arms out in front of himself like he'd pushed something. A wave of mainly rock rose out of the ground in front of him and roared at Tsunade, growing dramatically in size every second.

Halfway to her Tsunade stomped her right foot on the ground, which sounded like thunder, and the ground between her and Naruto opened up and literally swallowed his attack before it closed up. "And I hoped for a challange. I'm bored Naruto. I'm a Kage Rank Taijutsu Expert.... if you want to strip me then earn the right my way, or are you afraid you'll get spanked like the lil brat you really are?" Tsunade said and smiled.

"Spanked? You think you can spank me? Jiraiya has a better chance to get his hands on your naked breasts than you do to spank me.... you old bitch!" Naruto yelled and smiled.

Tsunade's right eye twitched.

Everyone was truely shocked by what Naruto said, they never thought in a thousand years he'd say something like that.... especially not to Tsunade.

Well almost everyone. Jiraiya smiled as only he could while dozens of.... interesting, images of Tsunade flashed through his mind and he blushed.

Tsunade had a look on her face that could only be described as a mix of shock, anger and something you'd never expect to see mixed in.... the look only someone doing what they truely enjoy in their heart can have. Tsunade felt like a lil kid run wild. She rarely got the chance to truely cut loose, and to spar against someone and not have to hold back for fear of killing them was a feeling she hadn't experienced in over thirty years. She even enjoyed trading the chance to sex-laced insults with Naruto.

Shizune smiled at Tsunade's expression, happy to see Tsunade truely enjoyed herself for once.

"Is that a bet?" Tsunade said seriously, but still smiled happily.

Everyone, including Naruto, froze and stared at Tsunade slack-jawed.

"A B,B,BET?" Naruto yelled with a rare nervous studder.

"We finish the fight with Taijutsu only. If I win you get a spanking here in front of everyone. If you win...." Tsunade smiled very slyly and thought. '_You wanna play in my league Naruto, lets see what you've got._' Tsunade thought. "You can give me an over the knee, tits out, bare-assed spanking right here in front of everyone.... and just to make this more fun, for the rest of the party the winner can do anything they want to and with the loser.... totally.... without.... restriction." Tsunade smiled slyly and gently rubbed her giant breasts through her shirt.

"TAKE THE BET TAKE THE BET, OH FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI PLEASE TAKE THE BET NARUTO!" Jiraiya yelled sincerly.

Everyone turned and saw Jiraiya pressed against the barrier around Training Ground One.

"What do say brat, If you're going to be the next Hokage you have to be able to make the hard choices? And this isn't even life and death.... when you lose it'll only cost you some dignity." Tsunade said honestly as she looked in his eyes so he knew it.

Naruto glared at her. "When I lose? I'm not gonna lose to you ever again! I told you three years ago I was gonna kick your butt and MAKE you respect me, and now I'm gonna do it! PREPARE TO BE HUMILIATED!" Naruto yelled, his ears flat back against his head, his tails waving wildly.

'_That's it Naruto, give me everything you have.... and I truely wish you the best of luck, prove me right about you and it'll be worth more than you can imagine_.' Tsunade thought and took her fighting stance, her smile gone.

Everyone could tell she'd finally gotten serious.

Shizune however knew Tsunade better than anyone, right down to Tsunade's deepest secrets, good and bad. She could see a spark in Tsunade's eyes nobody else could detect. '_Oh Naruto-kun, I wish you knew just how happy you're making Tsunade.... I wish she could tell you just how much she loves you_.' Shizune thought.

Naruto walked to Tsunade and stopped six feet in front of her. "I really hoped I wouldn't have to do this to you, but I can'r use my best jutsu because most of them would just kill you, and there isn't enough time to wear you down, so that just leaves Taijutsu doesn't it."

Tsunade nodded.

Naruto dropped his voice so only Tsunade could hear him. "You really want me to use the same attacks Sakura did?"

"Hai. We should limit the head shots, so that leaves the body as our main target, and those are the weakest areas of a woman's body. If I can Naruto, I will use your weakness against you." Tsunade smirked subtley, opened and clenched her right hand like she was squeezing something.

"You wouldn't dare." Naruto said, his eyes narrowed.

"Ask Jiraiya about my sixteenth birthday." Tsunade said, then laughed quietly.

Back at the crowd many people saw Shizune flinch, but didn't know why she did. They saw Naruto open and flex his hand like Tsunade did, but only Shizune saw Tsunade's subtle nod.

Naruto smirked, and got into his fighting stance, an odd smile on his face.

'_Tsunade, you didn't_.' Shizune thought, slightly worried about her friend now, although she still knew there was no real danger she couldn't help it. Shizune knew Naruto had gone through puberty during his training mission, his height, muscles and slightly deeper voice announced that clearly to everyone, but she had to glance at Jiraiya and wonder just how much he'd taught Naruto about women.

"Naruto-kun...." Tsunade said.

'_Did Tsunade just call me Naru_....' Naruto thought then blocked a left hook to the head, a right to the stomach, then caught her right knee wth his left hand, the impact of the three blocked attacks heard clearly by everyone. The instant he caught her knee he looked at her face. "You sneaky bitch." Naruto said playfully, then buried his right fist in her amazingly hard stomach between her huge breasts.

Tsunade let out an oof as a lil air is knocked from her lungs, folded her slightly and sent her skidding back about eight feet.

Everyone was impressed by the short exchange, especially that Naruto won it.

"Nice punch brat, but you'll have to do a lot better to hurt me." Tsunade said,

"I will." Naruto replied with a grin.

A dust cloud suddenly exploded from where Tsunade was, she appeared in front of Naruto an instant later and missed a right cross to Naruto's head.

He slipped behind her in a blink, drove a TREMENDOUS right into her lower back that dropped her to her knees with a scream, then a left hammerfist to her upperback put her down on all fours. Before Tsunade's hands hit the ground though, Naruto grabbed the ends of her two ponytails. He snapped them on her back like a cart driver. "Giddyup ya old nag." Naruto saod playfully.

Everyone was shocked, and most of them couldn't stop their laughter at the comical scene.

"Ohhh, you sneaky little SHIT!" As Tsunade said the last word she drove her right foot back in a mule kick, her target obvious.

"WHOA, you're fast." Naruto said as he jumped back at lightning speed to avoid what would of been a devestating, and very embarrassing, kick.

"You think you're pretty funny don't you brat?" Tsunade said, playfully angered.

Naruto grinned, nodded and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ok, if that's how you wanna do it...." Tsunade said with a big lusty grin. "I always did like it rough."

"Okay Tsunade, if you really want to be humiliated, I'll do it." Naruto said seriously.

Naruto seemed to blur for a second, but it wasn't a jutsu, it was pure speed, and even Tsunade couldn't follow him this time.

The next thing Tsunade saw was Naruto's face as he appeared in front of her.... then she heard a long, deafening scream she quickly realized was her own.

Naruto drove Tsuande back with hundreds up punches a second, each as powerful as hers, and all of them to her breasts.

The pain was even too much for her to block out. After a full minute of agony, Naruto suddenly stoped his brutal breast beating, but only long enough to send two thunderous uppercuts into her breasts, dead center on her giant nipples as Tsunade knew instantly, that almost laid her breasts over her shoulders inside her shirt. This got a louder scream from Tsunade, but it didn't last long as her scream suddenly doubled in intensity as she was immediately lifted off the ground about a foot by a kick to her wide open womanhood.

Naruto followed up immediately, before her lifted breasts could even drop back, buried his fist in her stomach, which sent her flying backwards and ripped up the ground as she slid and, finally hit the barrier around the training ground.

Everyone was stunned by the attack.

Laid on her back, her head leaned up against the ripped up ground piled against the barrier, she looked across the ground at a smiling Naruto. '_Damn.... he really did it. I only have two chances to win this, but I doubt I'll be able to grab'em, he's already blocked my knee and kick, he'd expect me to go for his balls now, but I have to try one more time while I have the strength_.' Tsunade thought.

Tsunade forced herself to stand, an erotically competitive, but pain filled smile on her face. Tsunade dusted herself off quickly. "Impressive, but I'm not beaten yet. You want to spank my legedary ass you'll have to do a lot better than that." Tsunade said confidently, but truthfully she'd used up a lot of her chakra already and was tiried. Tsunade crossed the sixty or so feet between then in under two seconds and unleashed a full power kick aimed at Naruto groin.

Naruto sidestepped it at the last instant, grabbed her right leg and, trapped it.

Naruto smiled at her cruely. "You missed Tsunade, I won't."

Tsunade realized the vulnerable position she was now in. "Oh shit!"

Before Tsunade could cover herself, Naruto stepped closer, her right leg still in his left hand, sent his right up between her spread legs and locked a claw hold on the very heart of her womanhood with power that weakened even her iron resolve.

Tsunade screamed in agony she'd never felt before, but that wasn't the worst part.

Naruto released her leg, and then just with the claw hold lifted her three feet off the ground and held her there a full minute. He'd inflicted a lot of pain on her, but the physical damage is minimal, even without the healing jutsu she'll use on herself, the worse she'll suffer is some ugly bruises. Knowing how far he can push this, even with her consent, Naruto released his hold on her as he tossed her back onto the softened ground.

Tsunade finally stood after about three minutes and looked at Naruto, clearly very sore in some sensitive places, but very impressed, breathed heavy and smiled, her hands on her thighs as she leaned forward. "I don't believe it, I thought I'd do a lot better than this. You're a lot faster than I figured Naruto.... and stronger to." Tsunade laughed and winced. "Oh that hurt. You're just playing with me aren't you?"

Everyone looked at him, he smiled big and nodded.

"I thought so.... pou can put me down any time you want can't you Naruto?" Tsunade said.

"Well.... Hai." Naruto said.

"I guess I have no choice then, I'll have to do it." Tsunade said seriously.

"So you admit defeat?" Naruto said.

"Not a chance. I mean to win this I'll have to use my ultimate attack while I still can. I'm sorry Naruto, but this fight is over for you. There is no defense against this." Tsunade said.

Everyone looked at Tsunade stunned, then at Shizune.

"What is Tsunade-sama going to do, is it a technique I can learn?" Rock Lee asked, in his own excited way.

Shizune looked at Tsunade and Naruto and noticed two things. Naruto was actually worried about this mystery attack. Like everyone he thought he knew all Tsunade's techniques. Shizune looked deep in thought for a few seconds, then saw where Tsunade's hands were, and for a second was actually confused, until she looked into Tsunade's eyes. her eyes got as big as saucers.

"She wouldn't.... she can't really be going to do.... THAT!" Shizune said.

Now everyone was curious as hell at what Shizune had talked about.

"Naruto, I want you to dispel the barrier.... NOW." Shizunee said.

Naruto looked at Shizune, but before he said a word her face silenced him, she gave him no choice. Naruto made the hand signs. "BARRIER RELEASE." Naruto said, and it was gone.

"You aren't stopping the match Shizune!" Tsunade yelled.

"No Tsunade-sama, Naruto won't be able to dispel it while he's unconscious." Shizune said.

"UNCONSCIOUS?" Sasuke yelled, amazed by what he heard. "Tsunade is going to knock Naruto out with one move?" Sasuke said.

Shizune nodded.

"Shizune." Tsunade said.

Shizune nodded, nothing else needed to be said between them. "I'm sorry Lee, but you can't use this.... technique."

If this was a real battle there wouldn't of been as much talk, everyone knew that, but this was a friendly spar with big stakes.

Shizune knew what Tsunade had planned now, but this was something she never thought she'd ever see Tsunade do.

Unable to read Shizune's face, everyone turned back to Tsunade and Naruto.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Tsunade said, took an odd stance. Her feet shoulder width apart, knees slightly bent, her arms down, hands crossed in front of her black belt.

Everyone felt the frightning rise in Tsunade's chakra.

Naruto's senses told him she summoned all the chakra she could safely spare.

Tsunade's face showed her extreme level of concentration. "Give me your best move Naruto." Tsunade said calmly.

Naruto nodded respectfully and took an aggressive stance, ready to make a very likely near undetectable attack.

The very instant Naruto made the tiniest twitch to attack Tsunade unleashed her ultimate attack.

EVERYONE froze dead in their tracks, even all breathing seemed to stop for several seconds, even Shizune was amazed, but not for the same reason as everyone else.

Tsunade had moved even faster than Naruto could follow, and then everything went black, the look on his face could only be described as absolute shock and awe, but it wasn't only on Naruto's face.... only Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura and Kurenai still on thir feet, everyone else was out cold.

End Chapter 10

*Note* Sorry about the wait for these chapters everyone the login submission portion of the site has been down and I haven't been able to update for a few days. Again sorry to all the readers that have been waiting for the updates.


	11. Ch11: Ending and Beginning

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 11: Ending and Beginning

By: MikeJV37

The remaining crowd watched as Tsunade walked over to Naruto, now face down in the grass, and grabbed his collar with her right hand. She dragged him to the side in front of the now much smaller crowd, with an ear-to-ear smile, and carefully tossed Naruto just hard enough for him to land completely ouside the Training Ground.

Tsunade stood there a moment, hands on her hips as she looked at the three kunoichi. "I win." Tsunade said very casually, her smile never dropped even the slightest.

Shizune sighed and slowly shook her head as if to say I can't believe you just did that.

Tsunade gave Shizune a playful nod and looked into their eyes, Tsunade could tell that though standing, only Shizune was still in full control. Tsunade couldn't tell exactly what was going on in Sakura's mind, but she had a very good idea.

Normally Sakura would freeze up and 'Inner Sakura' would be standing in her mindscape yelling, that wasn't the case this time as Sakura finally regained enough composure to notice this. Flat on her back, spread eagle, twitching slightly out of reflex, two very obvious tents in her dress from the sheer sexual excitment of what she'd seen.... was "Inner Sakura'. '_If Inner Sakura fainted because she saw Tsunade sensei's breasts, why didn't I.... is Inner-Sakura really me_?' Sakura thought.

Kurenai, as Tsunade could tell, only stood from force of will.

Shizune walked up to Tsunade, her face serious except for a subtle playful smirk on her lips.

There was a look in Shizune's eyes only Rsunade understood, and knew what was about to happen. Shizune grabbed her shirt just above her exposed huge breasts and pulled her face close. Tsunade reacted like a little girl who just got caught by her mother doing something she shouldn't be.

"You perverted lil bitch, how could you do that to poor Naruto?" Shizune said in a very dominant voice.

Tsunade flinched submissively.

"I know we're all having fun here.... but damnit Tsunade look what you did to everyone, not just Naruto! Did you really have to flash your fucking tits at him." Shizune almost yelled. "You are such a slut sometimes Tsunade!"

Kurenai fainted.

"I can't believe you're the Hokage!" Shizune yelled in Tsunade's face.

Tsunade lowered her head in submission. "But Shizune-chan." Tsunade said meekly. "I just...."

"I don't want to hear it you overdeveloped bitch." Shizune interrupted. "You're lucky I respect you so much or what I'd do to you would make what happened to you and Ino in there look playful!"

Tsunade nodded in submission, she knew Shizune could do it.

"Now you're going to help me wake everyone up, and then you're going to explain the situation and we'll enjoy the rest of the party, with our clothes on, then everyone will get a good night sleep and tommorrow everything gets back to normal, understand?" Shizune said in a calm, but dominant voice.

Tsunade looked at Shizune. "Hai, Shizune.... but you did enjoy the match, admit it."

Shizune smiled and kissed Tsunade on her right cheek. "I did, you old slut." Shizune said playfully before she released Tsunade, who laughed. Shizune then noticed that Kurenai fainted. "Oops. Help me Sakura, we're going to need her to get this done as soon as we can. I'll start waking the other women up, we'll need their help when the guys start waking up. And Tsunade.... go easy on Naruto, he's seen quite enough already today." Shizune said in a serious, but playful way.

They bugged like best friends, everything forgiven.

Sakura had never been so confused in her life. Shizune's loyalty to Tsunade was absolute, Sakura knew that better than most having spent the last three years being personally trained by Tsunade, but to see her sensei, the legendary Sannin and fifth Hokage, the strongest kunoichi Sakura had ever seen in her life, so easily submit to Shizune like.... well, like a slave submits to her mistress, was confusing to say the very least. Tsunade had an inner strength Sakura had only seen in two other people in her life.

Tsunade walked over to Sakura.

"Tsunade-sensei, why did you...." Sakura said.

"Sakura." Tsunade interrupted. "There are some things you don't need to know and this is one of them, so please don't ask."

Tsunade told her calmly, then Sakura saw a sadness fill Tsunade that was beyond anything she thought was even possible.

"I'll only say this once Sakura." Tsunade looked into Sakura's eyes. "Some debts can never be repaid.... not even with your life."

Sakura's mind was suddenly crystal clear, the sparring matches pushed aside, even 'Inner Sakura' was solemn. '_What happened between Tsunade and Shizune that's so bad Tsunade would let Shizune dominate her like that? Whatever debt Tsunade owes Shizune that she can never repay, I don't think I want to know about_.' Sakura thought. "Hai, Tsunade-sama." Sakura bowed.

Tsunade knew Sakura wouldn't ask again. Tsunade's playful smile returned. "Come on Sakura, help me wake everyone up, we can't leave them laid out to get sunburned.... can we?"

Sakura giggled, pushed the two conversations she'd just heard to the back of her mind so what she felt didn't show on her face. She glanced at Kurenai, and got a subtle 'she doesn't know' look from Tsunade.

It only took about seven minutes to get all the women up, Tsunade had a very brief, private chat with Kuranei about the small part of Shizune's scolding she'd heard.

Sakura figured, correctly, that Tsunade had basically told Kurenai she was never to mention it to anyone.

Most of the men were easy to wake, the two hardest were Naruto and Jiraiya. Naruto had been the closest and gotten the best look at Tsunade's legendry giant breasts, and with him being full of 'the fires of youth' as Rock Lee and Guy loved to say, his brain had just overloaded and shutdown.

Jiraiya had fainted for a similar reason, and although Tsunade found him very annoying most times and thought he was the biggest pervert she'd ever met in her life. For various reasons even she didn't understand she liked her old teammate and respected him, and even thought his perverted antics were funny sometimes, she'd never tell him that of course. She was relieved when she checked his vitals and found his pulse steady, if a lil strong. She knew he loved her and had been trying since they were teenagers to get her in bed, or at least see her nude, all of which had failed. She'd indirectly granted one of his greatest wishes when she'd flashed Naruto, and had seen the look on his face before he fainted, glad she hadn't killed him by doing it. He was a major pain in her ass, but she didn't want him dead. Hurt and embarrassed.... yes, but not dead. '_I probably got soft in my old age, but if he straightened up and acted like a gentleman he could get me in bed.... once at least, at our age we don't have many good years left_.Tsunade thought. With everyone finally awake, Tsunade made her announcement. "I know everyone is surprized at what happened." Tsunade said firmly before her face changed to a familiar cold stare. "As you're all shinobi I will not say this again. The details of what happened here you will keep to yourself."

They didn't think it was possible, but Tsunade's face seemed get even more threatening.

"Do you all understand?" Tsunade said.

Everyone nodded in unison, the intent everyone felt coming off Tsunade very clear.

Tsunade's face returned to her playful smile. "With that settled, let's go back inside, we have a few things to do still." Tsunade cracked her knuckles and gave Naruto a very playful smile that made him really nervous, and everyone knew why.

Everyone headed back to the house, Tsunade and Shizune stayed behind a moment.

As soon as everyone was out of earshot, Shizune turned to Tsunade, not worried, but something obviously on her mind. "Tsunade I didn't...."

"It's ok Shizune." Tsunade interrupted. "You were right. You know I love you like the sister I never had, and you're also my best friend and occationally my conscience."

Shizune smirked and a small giggle escaped her lips.

"We both know what my life would be like if I didn't have you with me Shizune, you never have to apologize to me for anything. If you need to beat some sense into me or my huge breasts to straighten me out, you're allowed to.... and you know why." Tsunade said seriously.

Shizune's face showed extreme sadness for just a instant. "I know, but I could of been a little more subtle about it in front of Sakura and Kurenai."

"I took care of it Shizune, trust me. Besides, it's not really a secret that you're my conscience, everyone knows I'm not the most responsible person around, so give an old slut a break ok? You know if you keep this up you'll turn into a wrinkled old lady before your thirty." Tsunade grinned and gave Shizune a quick, friendly kiss.

Shizune giggled and nodded, thirty was only two years away. "Thank you Tsunade-sama. Come on, I'll even get you a bottle of sake, they have a very impressive collection. I'll even have some. Unless someting big comes up you can take tomorrow off, I'll even join you. We'll go shopping or something." Shizune hugged Tsunade then headed back to the house.

Tsunade made a big production out of it just to make him sweat, but the spanking she gave Naruto was three swats on the butt just hard enough to sting. He was still embarrassed though, which got a big laugh from everyone.... especially from Sasuke.

Everyone had been very amazed earlier that day that Sasuke actually smiled and laughed like a normal person. Many people excitedly talked about 'the new Sasuke' all day. The women, and a few girls in particular loved his new attitude. He was still moody and stood in his brooding pose, even when he talked, but it was obvious to everyone that knew the old Sasuke that he'd loosened up a lot. Nobody would call him easy going, but he was a lot friendlier when he talked about jutsu, sparring, and even Naruto.... who everyone knew he still had a rivalry with, though more friendly than it used to be. He'd asked Naruto to train him at the Compound, even admitted he'd fallen behind everyone because of his lust for easy power.... most of which he didn't have anymore. That surprized a lot of people, also impressed at how much he'd matured emotionally. He honestly wanted to build up his own power and seperate himself from the old Uchiha arrogance, and rebuild them as a clan the village could respect. He scowled when he said it, but he agreed with Itachi's opinion of the former Uchiha clan. What only two people there knew however, was that before he'd left the hospital, not only did Sasuke swear he'd never use the Mangekyou Sharingan again, but he wasn't going to rely on the Sharingan like he use to. He'd only activated it twice that day in fact, at the end of Hanabi's match, and during Naruto's match with Tsunade because he didn't want to miss anything in a match of that level, it was too rare. He'd memorized their jutsu with his Sharingan, he didn't want to it happened automatically, but he didn't have the chakra needed to use them.

As things wound down, Hiashi, Hanabi and Konohamaru came in about thirty minutes after they did, many people got to do things they'd wanted to all day.

Hiashi asked Naruto about the special seal on the main gate, which Naruto would be happy to share, he just had to find the scroll or book it was in.

Everyoe capable of it put some chakra into Naruto's new Sand Clone Reflection as he called it. Naruto had to ask Gaara if Shukaku had seen or heard what happened after they'd fainted, and was shocked, not to mention rather amused, when Gaara finally told him Shukaku had also fainted.

He was embarassed to admit it, through Gaara, to the former Kyuubi vessel that a mere human female had made Shukaku faint, even if it was the Sannin Tsunade. For once Shukaku was glad to be sealed up in Gaara, over the years Shukaku had come to admire human females. and took some comfort in the fact that it had been.... defeated. by one of the few humans they respected. Shukaku would also be teased mercilessly by Kyuubi when they eventually met again, but being mocked by your superiors was common, and as the weakest among the tailed demons was used to it. '_**I wonder if I should have Gaara tell Naruto what really happened to Kyuubi? No, why spoil the old fox's surprise**_.' Shukaku thought and smiled cruelly.

'_Is something wrong Shukaku_?' Gaara thought to his guest.

'**No Gaara, everything's fine.**' Shukaku replied.

Sasuke wasn't the only person that waited for a private momemt with Naruto, and to hin they seemed to come in waves.

First was Temari who asked him, or more accurately she begged him to teach her the Air Cannon Barrage jutsu he'd used, she told him flat out that she was impressed, and Temari was not someone that gave out praise easily. She didn't wait for his answer she said she'd do anything for him if he'd teach it to her, even "Be my first." She then pressed her very large chest against his and gave him a smile that had only one meaning.

Although honored, and terrified, Naruto turned down her gift as politely as he could, she was his friend and he'd teach her because she'd asked, she hadn't let him get a word in until then. Naruto had matured a lot that day, and not by choice, he could accept everything he'd seen that day and get stronger, or collapse under the weight of everything he'd experienced.... he knew what he had to do in the next six months he had no choice but to adapt to the new experiences and learn from them. He even made a mental note to borrow some of Kakashi-sensei's Ichi Ichi Paradise books. He knew what women looked like, but he'd need special training if he was going to be as good a husband as he was a ninja, and his options were limited to either those lil books or experience, and he knew he wasn't quite ready for that yet. Besides.... since he realized he loved Hinata, and their wedding would happen and he wanted her to be his first too, as he knew she was virtually untouched because she'd saved herself for him. One thing he'd never do is hurt Hinata's feelings, especially about something as important to her as that.

Temari saw Naruto glance at Hinata when he politely refused her sprecial offer, and understood. After she'd thanked him and was about to walk away she silently cursed herself she'd forgotten about Hinata. Temari didn't have many female friends, and to do THAT to one of her few female friends, especially one as kind as Hinata, was beyond unforgivable. She quietly asked Naruto to forgive her and to please not tell Hinata her stupid mistake. She didn't tell him, but she finally had a good life and friends that loved her for who she was, not just her big breasts, she'd kill herself if she ruined that.

He smiled and nodded.

The next wave to crash into Naruto was pink, his long time friend, teammate and former crush Sakura-chan. Before she even said a word he knew what she wantd to talk about. He knew a little of what she wanted, but he told her, after she'd got out a few questions one after the other, that only Tsunade could answer her questions, and directed Sakura to her sensei, which she did right away. '_That wasn't too bad. Oh no, no.... nononono, I thought she forgot_!' Naruto thought, his moment of peace didn't last.

"Can I talk to you in private Naruto-kun?" A sweet female voice said.

Naruto sighed. "Hai, Tenten." Naruto said. He knew what was coming, but he also knew Tenten wasn't as subtle as Temari, nor did she have the self control when she got really excited. She was fine in battle, but in many ways she was still a lil kid. '_This is gonna be tricky_.' Naruto thought as he was lead to the empty vedroom.

Her childish perkyness was part of her charm though, it's what endeared Tenten to her friends.

Naruto went in first, stood there no more than ten seconds and faced the far wall away from Tenten and the door which he heard very quietly and carefully locked. When he turned to ask Tenten not to do what she'd whispered to him after she got her birthday gift he froze, he was too late.

Tenten stood there.... naked from the waist up. "Do you like? You're the first to see them."

Naruto tried to answer, but couldn't. Except for Hanabi who wasn't even a Gennin yet, Tenten was his smallest female friend. At a petite five feet two inches she was only an inch taller than he was in the academy, but he was shocked her breasts were bigger than he thought. She wasn't quite as big as Ino, but on her small frame her firm, almost round breasts were very impressive. (A/N: 36D cup) Her brown areola were three inches across, smaller than what he'd seen on other girl's breasts, her hard nipples were thick and stuck out a full two inches. After about twenty seconds had gone by with no answer, Naruto saw her face had changed to worry, even a lil fear, and from her glances at herself he could tell she'd started to think he thought her extremely long nipples were ugly, or even possibly disgusting. "They're beautiful Tenten." Naruto blurted out his first thought. "But you know we can't...."

Silence, then Tenten blushed. "OH.... I know Naruto-kun, I wouldn't do that to Hinata-chan, I know she loves you, but you do need to have several wives.... I'd be honored if you'd keep me in mind.... after Hinata-chan." Tenten bowed. "There are several cute boys I'd be happy to marry, but you're the best.... and I've always wanted to be part of a strong, noble clan."

Naruto was a lil stunned, he didn't know she felt that way about him.

"I have many skills that would help you as a shinobi and as Hokage." Tenten said proudly.

Naruto knew she was right, though not from a clan like Hinata, her skill in both using and making weapons, especially her father who was one of the best weaponsmiths he'd ever met, would be a big asset to his clan as well as the village if given the resources he could provide. "After I marry Hinata-chan, I would be honored to give your name as one of my other wives, but...."

Tenten smiled BIG a moment, until he said 'but'.

"I will have to discuss it with Hanata-chan before I ask anyone else to join my family, I'm sure Hinata-chan would approve, you're one of her friends." Naruto said.

Tenten smiled.

"I need to tell you Tenten, you aren't the first to ask. Now, umm.... would you please put your dress back on?" Naruto said, his blush finally showed on his face.

"Hai.... Naruto-sama." Tenten said, dissappointed she hadn't acted fast enough.

"Tenten, you don't have to call me.... what's that on your chest Tenten?" Naruto said curiously.

Tenten looked at Naruto confused. "What are you talking about?" She looked down at her chest, "Oh.... I've always had that, it's a birthmark.'

Forgetting for a moment that she was topless, Naruto walked up and took a closer look. It was on the uopper slope of her left breast above her heart, but it was the shape that was amazing. "Are you sure it's a birthmark and not a tattoo Tenten, it looks like...." Out of reflex, Naruto reached up and traced it with his right index finger, totally forgetting for a moment where on her body it was.

Tenten let out a short shriek of excitment then fainted.

Luckily Naruto caught her, but when he realized he'd just touched her naked breast he almost fainted. He carried her across the room and put her on the bed. Several things flashed through his mind, some were quite embarrassing, but he needed to do it, it was going to happen eventually. He Quickly picked up her dress, covered her with it and went back out into the main hall to the one person he trusted in this situation. "I need to talk to you Tsunade."

Tsunade saw the hidden emotions on his face and knew he was serious, she excused herself and followed him back to the room. When she walked in she saw Tenten just as she sat up on the bed, her dress slid off her bare chest onto her legs. She wanted to question him, but held herself back, she knew Naruto wouldn't do anything to dishonor himself or anyone he cared about. It didn't help that she'd heard what Tenten said to him earlier, so she had an idea of what happened.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Tenten shrieked in embarrassment, yanked her dress up in front of her chest as her face turned bright red. "I can explain Tsunade-sama, I was just, uh, I mean I...."

"Tenten calm down, it's ok." Tsunade told the scared girl before she had a heart attack. "I heard what you told him earlier, and I know neither of you would do something.... disonorable." Inside Tsunade laughed hysterically as both squirmed. "So besides Tenten fainting, why did you bring me in here Naruto?" Tsunade asked him calmly, but firmly.

"Well, she has this mark on her...." Naruto blushed. "Uh, I'll leave the room and let Tenten show you, I shouldn't be here." Naruto bowed to both and left the room.

Tsunade turned to her newly accepted student, looked at her curiously, but seriously, and crossed her arms over her chest. "From what I see I assume this mark is on one of your breasts?"

Tenten nodded.

"Ok Tenten, drop the dress, stand up and show me." Tsunade calmly commanded.

Tenten nodded, dropped her dress beside her on the bed, still red faced, and got off the bed. She stopped briefly when Tsunade giggled.

"I thought so.... I saw your reaction to Minato's Katana earlier. You really should wear something to cover those very impressive nipples Tenten." Tsunade said.

Tenten's face got a lot redder and she swayed like she was about to faint.

Tsunade's eyebrows raised as this reaction set off alarms in her brain. "You're bi-sexual aren't you Tenten?"

Tenten's face instantly changed to total shock. "W,w,what do you...." Tenten stuttered out very Hinata-like.

Tsunade smirked. "How long have you been in love with me Tenten?" Tsunade interrupted.

Tenten snapped to attention. "Tsunade-sama I...."

"Tenten!" Tsunade inturrupted, her face stern. "Don't lie to me."

Tenten slumped in defeat, she'd been caught and there was no escape. "I've idolized you since I first read about you in the academy, but the first time I saw you Tsunade-sama I...." Tenten said meekly and fidgited very nervously. "I got...."

Tsunade sighed, she knew what Tenten tried to say. "It's ok Tenten, really, I'm not offended." Tsunade smiled slyly. "I'm fifty-three years old and have been around the world many times, do you really think I'd never made love to another woman Tenten?"

The young kunoichi's head shot up and she stared at her Idol, unsure how to react to the news.... though her now steel hard nipples sent a different message.

That made Tsunade smile a lil more slyly and she licked her lips too subtley for Tenten to notice. "We can discuss that tomorrow when you come to the Hokage Compound to start your new training, but right now, let's see that mark on your breast that made Naruto take me away from my sake."

----Outside----

In the large open field between the house and Training Grounds One and Two, was Shino, behind him to his right were the rest of Team Eight, Kiba and Hinata, behind him to his left was his Sensei, Kurenai, in his right hand a large scroll. Many others watched, but they all did so from the house, Kurenai had insisted that they do this as Team Eight first.

"Everyone ready...." Kurenai said and waited for their nods. "Go ahead Shino."

Shino nodded, opened the scroll and laid it on the ground. He did a series of hand signs then bit his right thumb, dropped to one knee and slapped the ground with his right hand. "SUMMON".

There was a big puff of smoke, and when it cleared, stood a bright Green beetle as large as Akamaru, with the kanji for 'Field" on it's back in brown. "**Who summoned me? Speak now or be devoured!**" The giant beetle said fiercely.

"I summoned you Great Beetle." Shino said respectfully, and bowed. "My name is Shino...."

"**Aburami**." The huge beetle interrupted him, politely. "S**o it's true, a member of the Aburami Clan has signed our Contract.**" It gave Shino a small bow. "**It's my honor to be summoned by a menber of such a respected Clan. My name is Oonoranma**."

Kurenai stepped forward and bowed respectfully, she'd met many sumoned creatures and knew the protocol in such first meetings. "I am Kurenai Yuuhi, leader of Team Eight and Sensei of Shino Aburami, Kiba Inuzuka, his partner Akamaru, and Hinata Hyuuga. We are honored to meet you Oonoranma-sama." They all bowed and noticed Oonoranma's reaction to Kiba and Akamaru, it's not threatening in any way, but the huge beetle did seem to get a lil tense.

"**The dog user is your teammate**?" Oonoranma said.

Shino nodded.

Kiba and Akamaru got nervous.

"**Do you trust him with your life**?" Oonoranma said.

Kiba and Akamaru really got worried now, the last thing they wanted to do is offend the new Summon Clan of their teammate. Kiba and Akamaru watched Shino and the giant beetle intently.

Shino nodded without hesitation.

Kiba and Akamaru focused on Oonoranma for his reaction.

"**Then so do I. Now if you'll excuse me I must inform my Queen of this**." He vanished in a puff of smoke.

There were a few more people that wanted to ask Naruto something, many wanted favors, all of which Naruto granted, it was nothing he couldn't spare. There was one repeat favor however that caught Naruto so off gaurd he almost fell over.

Hiashi asked him to make the first move with Hinata and ask her out on a date, he said that if they were to be married they should get to know each other better.... within limits of course, he politely asked Naruto to wait for their wedding night. "Before you truely get to know my daughter." Hiashi had been as polite as he could, and although he knew he couldn't stop them from being intimate, he had Naruto promise to wait because he knew Naruto never broke a promise, though he didn't know Naruto had done that already. It was the only trait of Naruto's he'd admired even when he hated Naruto all those years. He'd promise to do something, and regardless of the risk or difficulty he'd find a way to do it. As if Naruto wasn't embarrassed enough, he asked if Naruto knew if his demon features would be passed on to thier children.

Naruto eventually managed to say that he didn't know and would ask Tsunade.

When they finally came out, Tenten had the biggest smile on her face anyone had ever seen, then watched her literally hop across the room and hug her father so tight he almost fell over from lack of air. Tenten was asked many times by practically everyone, but all she said was that she had a surprise for everyone and she'd show them when it was ready.

Tsunade didn't say anything either, but she did have a short, private talk with Jiraiya, which raised his eyebrows and made him smile knowingly at Tenten, which everyone saw, but only Tenten herself understood.

Everyone finally went home about six o'clock, except for Tayuya who Naruto had given a guest room.

Before she left Tsunade had a private talk with the busty redhead, and very clearly explained to Tayuya what she'd personally do to the young kunoichi if she betrayed Naruto's trust in her. Tsunade doubted Tayuya would do anything, but she'd laid it out for Tayuya just in case. Tsunade wasn't going to take a chance, she'd die if something happened to Naruto, she'd sworn she would NEVER lose anyone she cared about again, even if it cost her life, and had taken a special precaution years ago just in case.

Afterward they helped the new staff clean up, though they tried to stop him, Naruto and Tayuya finally finished and were in their own beds by eight o'clock, worn out from the days activities.

End Chapter 11


	12. Ch12: Surprises and Shopping

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 12: Surprises and Shopping

By: MikeJV37

As they left the Namikaze Compound, Kurenai pulled Anko aside and waited a moment so they were alone. "Anko, come to my place, we need to talk."

"Sure Kurenai." This was nothing new to Anko, they'd often stayed up late talking, or celebrating something. What Anko did notice however, was how Kurenai had asked her. And there was something else that only Anko would pick up on, Kurenai had a very subtle undertone in her voice Anko had never heard before, but what bothered her was that it didn't set off any of her mental alarms like when Kurenai tried to surprize her or hide something from her. '_My birthday is months away so that's not it, it's not Naruto we covered that already.... what are you up to Kurenai_?' Anko thought as she followed her friend to her house in the special part of town where most of the Jounin lived, there were no civilians in this four block residential area.

They finally arrived at Kurenai's home, a lovely, but modest, two bedroom house with a spacious backyard, and entered.

Kurenai turned on the lights and headed to her bedroom. "Fix some tea for us Anko?"

"Only if you have some dango I can heat up, I haven't eaten since lunch." Anko said.

Kurenai laughed, stopped in front of her bedroom door. "I stocked up yesterday. There's some dango in the fridge I cooked this morning, just heat it up." Kurenai entered her bedroom and closed the door. Kurenai heard Anko's happy cheers through the thick walls, and smiled. Ten minutes later Kurenai came out of her bedroom and went into the kitchen where Anko sat at her small table, the pot and two cups of hot tea sat there, one in front of Anko with a plate stacked full of dango.

Anko looked up, suddenly swallowed her dango and coughed as her eyebrows went up. Kurenai was in a house kimono, nothing new to Anko, but it wasn't her usual worn red kimono. It was very glossy, obviously fine silk, it went to just above her knees, was red with white trim and had a white dragon over each of Kurenai's very full breasts. Her almost black hair hung loose around her shoulders, the light picked up the natural red highlights, and her lips were painted blood red. Anko was suddenly very nervous, which was rare for her. "Uh, Kurenai...."

"Anko, you remember what you asked me last week at the meeting?" Kurenai said sweetly.

Anko thought a moment then nodded. "Hai." Anko's face turned pink and her eyes got as big as saucers. "Kurenai.... are you serious? I gave up on you years ago, I just do it to make you blush."

Kurenai smiled at Anko seductivly. "You finally wore me down." Kurenai untied her belt and let her kimono fall open, the neckline plunged all the way down to the floor, revealed her very ample cleavage, her flat stomach from her navel down, the upper half covered by her breasts, and the neatly trimmed, red tinted black bush that crowned her prominent mound above large hairless lips. "You can stay here and have dango.... or come to the bedroom and have me." Kurenai winked seductively, strolled back into her bedroom and swayed her hips.

Anko watched her walk back into the bedroom and vanish from sight. "What the fuck am I doing still here?" Anko got up and ran to the bedroom door, stepped in and closed the door.

Kurenai stood by the bed, the look on her face was one of pure lust, which Anko loved, but thought she'd never see directed at her. Kurenai also had a very dominant look in her eyes Anko had never seen directed at her, and it made her nervous, but extremely arroused.

"Anko.... before you can have me, I want you stripped and on your knees at my feet." Kurenai told Anko matter-of-factly, as if Anko's opinion was meaningless. "If you have a problem with this.... there's the door bitch. Submit or get the fuck out of my life."

Anko couldn't believe Kurenai talked down to her like this. Sexually, Anko had always been an Alpha, regardless of her partner's gender, but there's something about Kurenai she can't resist. This may be a one time thing and Anko would literally kill herself if she blew that chance to finally make love to Kurenai, even once. "Hai.... Mistress Kurenai." Anko said submissively as she stripped. '_Why does submitting to her sexually make me so hot? Anyone else would be on their knees between my legs_.' Anko thought, then suddenly flashed back to the meeting a week ago, specifically her breakdown in the bathroom with Kurenai, and everything fell into place. '_I'm safe_.' Anko thought.

Kurenai saw her smile and felt all Anko's mental and emotional defenses do down. '_You finally opened your heart completely, now you're ready to be a mother Anko. Thank you Tsunade-sama. I hope she was right about you too Naruto-kun_.' Kurenai thought.

Anko quickly stripped, tossed her clothes in the corner. walked submissively to Kurenai and kneeled at her feet, head down. "How may I serve you Mistress Kurenai."

Inside, Kurenai fought with her insticts. She wasn't a virgin, but the bulk of her sexual experience was with men, sure she'd kissed, felt up, and been felt up by other girls as a teenager, most kunoichi had, and she'd gone partway with a few women as part of missions, but this was new. '_You can do this Kurenai, stay calm, focused, and strong_.' Kurenai thought, opened her kimono wide, sat on the edge of the bed, spread her legs wide, reached out with her right hand, roughly grabbed a handfull of Anko's purple hair, yanked her head up and stared coldly into her eyes. "Out there you may be a tough bitch, but in here.... your my subbie slave and won't even speak without permission." Kurenai said then slapped Anko's face, she was happy when Anko nodded her head subnissively. "You want to lick my pussy you worthless cunt?"

Anko nodded meekly. It didn't show on her face, but she'd never been so happy in her life, submitting totally to Kurenai filled an empty place in her heart.

"You'll have to earn it cunt.... now stand and spread your legs, arms at your sides." Kurenai commanded released her grip, and almost lost her composure when Anko instantly obeyed. She reached out, roughtly grabbed amd tugged painfully on Anko's large purple bush, but was very careful not to pull out even a single hair. Anko had several emotional 'triggers' that were linked directly to a mountain of repressed phychotic rage, and if you hit one of those triggers.... there was a ninety-nine percent chance you'd be dead a moment later.... her bush was one of them. Kurenai mentally cursed Orochimaru's damned soul for what he'd done to Anko. "This is mine now, and if I desire I'll rip it out by the roots, undestood?"

Anko looked into Kurenai's eyes a moment, let a short quiet sigh escape her lips when she saw Kurenai had no intention of doing so and it was part of the game, then nodded submissively.

Kurenai released her hold as she lined up her leg, then gave Anko ten powerful kicks directly between her large, bald, pussy lips.

Anko yelled in pain instead of holding it in as she normally did, but didn't fall or attempt to protect herself in any way.

'_I'm sorry Anko-chan_.' Kurenai thought. "Did you enjoy that?"

Anko nodded.

Kurenai gave Anko a small smile. "Good girl...." Kurenai said then layed back on her bed. "Keep that up and you may earn the right to lick my pussy, you may speak when spoken too... now get over here and suck my nipples."

Anko smiled and nodded. "Hai, Mistress Kurenai." Anko said, crawled onto the bed on Kurenai's left side, gently lifted Kurenai's heavy H cup breast, took the big crimson nipple into her mouth and massaged it with her tongue as she sucked contentedly.

----Sunday Morning, 8:58 AM----

"Please come in Temari-san, Tayuya-sama is getting dressed, she'll be down shortly."

"Thank you Micchieru, and call me Temari, I never liked the formal stuff." Temari said.

The older woman nodded and smiled, then lead Temari into the Main Hall where Naruto sat and read one of several scrolls on the coffee table in front of him.

"Good morning Temari-chan!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Tayuya isn't a morning person is she?" Temari said.

Naruto laughed and shook his head.

"Well she will be after we start her training. So what's on the scrolls Naruto?" Temari said.

"Just looking for some new jutsu, these are from the library. It'll take me years just to go through everyting in there." Naruto said with a foxy grin, his tails waved lightly behind him.

Temari walked over and sat next to him. "Mind if I have a look?" Temari asked.

"Nope, I can use the help. If ya find a good jutsu Temari lemme know." Naruto said.

Temari smiled, nodded, picked up the closest scroll and unrolled it. Five minutes later Naruto was near the end of the same scroll, while Temari started her third of the four on the table, and had already found several useful jutsu, not only for Naruto, but several of thier friends. and two new Wind jutsu for herself.

"Is that all you two do is read scrolls? Boooriiing!" Tayuya said from behind them.

Temari laughed hard. "Morning Tayuya.... sleep well?"

"Beat the hell out of that apartment, morning cutie." Tayuya ruffled Naruto's hair and gave him a big hug from behind, her huge breasts squashed against his back and neck, which make him blush. "Naruto, nobody has ever been this nice to me and I don't know how I'll ever thank you." She pulled his head back so he looked up at her. "But I'm going to find a way." She said with a sly smile, then planted a SMOLDERING kiss on his lips. When she stood, Naruto had fainted. "I think I over did it." Tayuya said coyly.

Temari laughed. "You're hopeless, you know that Tayuya? Come on, help me wake him up.... he's paying for your shopping trip."

"Damnit, I forgot." Tayuya said and mentally kicked herself.

Six minutes later, after he activated his henge, Naruto left, a very buxom kunoichi on each arm. It was their idea, but he'd gotten used to this type of attention. He won't tell them, but he really loved it now.

On the way to the business district they ran into Ino, who remembered why they were there and invited herself along as a fashion expert. Now being escorted by three beautiful and very buxom kunoichi, a happy but lightly blushed Naruto suggested they get Tayuya her weapons first, then find her clothes to compliment them.

All three women froze and stared at Naruto, shocked not because of what was said, but because it was Naruto that had said it.... and he was right! The three kunoichi looked at each other, all realized that Naruto wasn't as nieve as they thought, he'd actually just shown up Temari, and to her great shock, the self proclaimed Fashion Mistress, Ino Yamanaka.

Naruto just gave them all a big foxy grin and rubbed the back of his head. "What.... you thought just because I wore that orange jumpsuit I didn't know anything about fashion?"

All three nodded.

"You really think I spent all those years watching everyone in this village just for pranks? I know more about this village than anybody." He glanced at Ino. "Including their daily habits and secrets." Naruto smirked knowingly as Ino's eyes got big as saucers and her face turned red, "Can we go get Tayuya her things now, I have to be home by one o'clock so I can help Hanabi with her new Water jutsu."

Ino looked in Naruto's eyes, but when she saw that he had no intention of revealing anyone's secrets, especially hers, she relaxed. "I misjudged you Naruto, I'm sorry." Ino said and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

"It's ok Ino-chan, everyone has." Naruto said.

Temari, Tayuya and Ino traded quick glances, all were very impressed and had a newfound respect for Naruto as a shinobi. He never failed to surpise.

What he didn't say was that there were a handfull of people who'd managed to keep their secrets hidden from him, and his one o'clock guests, Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga, were two of them, he just couldn't figure them out.

Since they're going weapon shopping there's only one place in town for a shinobi or kunoichi to get the best weapons. Naruto opened the door, stepped inside, saw his favorite expert behind the counter polishing one of two long blueish silver kunai. "Hello Tenten!" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun!" Tenten squealed happily, hopped the counter and rushed over to help them. "You came to my weapon shop Naruto-kun, I'm honored." Tenten composed herself/ "How may I help you?"

"Tayuya needs everything from the basics to her own weapon." Naruto said.

Tenten was shocked to hear Tayuya was weaponless.

"I'm paying, so give her anything she wants, no matter the cost." Naruto put his arm around Tayuya. "No friend of mine is gonna get less than the best for her birthday."

Tayuya looked around the shop and at Naruto, the full implication of this shopping trip finally sunk in. Tayuya fainted in Naruto's arms. Tayuya woke up slowly to a familiar, and very comforting, feeling against her and snuggled closer out of reflex.

"Isn't she just adorable, the big tough Tayuya snuggled on Naruto's lap like a lil puppy." Temari said playfully.

Tayuya's eyes suddenly snapped open as she realized where she was and what she just did. She leapt off Naruto, who just smiled up at her from the bench he was on. "I'm sorry Naruto I didn't mean to embarrass you like that." Tayuya blurted out, and hoped she didn't screw up.

"It's ok Tayuya, you're allowed." He winked at her knowingly.

Tayuya understood why he did this for her. "Thank you Naruto-sama." Tayuya bowed to him, then smiled. "But don't get used to me calling you that, got it." Tayuya said playfully. "I'll deal with you later Temari. Now, lets get me some weapons."

"Tenten, aren't you suppossed to train with Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"Dad talked to her last night and asked if I could go in the afternoon, he needed me here this morning. but I'm glad he did because I get to help you. DAD, NARUTO IS HERE WITH HIS FRIENDS, WE NEED A FULL KUNOICHI PACKAGE, CUSTOM!" Tenten yelled.

A powerfully built, balding older man came out of the back in old clothes and a heavy apron with forging tools in the pockets. "Welcome to my shop Naruto-san, what can I get for you?"

Tayuya stepped forward, and although she knew him from the party yesterday she didn't talk to him much. "It's for me Sir, I lost all my stuff over three years ago, and Naruto-kun is replacing it. I need a new weapon, mine was destroyed."

"I remember you from the party...." '_Specifically that red hair and those breasts, I'm old, not dead._' "What's your weapon.... Kunai, Shuriken, Senbon, Katana?"

Tayuya was quite nervous, this was not something she was used to. "Actually, you probably can't help me.... it's a flute. Sorry I wasted your...."

He laughed hard, a deep belly laugh.

"Are you kidding? My dad can make anything you want!" Tenten said proudly.

Still laughing, he held up his hand in the 'I'll be right back' gesture and went to the back room. A minute later he returned with four big cases, set the stack on the counter then seperated them. "I don't get many requests for a musical weapon, but I like to be ready for any customer."

Tayuya walked over to the boxes, he was behind the counter now. She looked at him with a 'you can't be serious' expression. Then he opened the four boxes, inside each was a dozen flures of almost every size and material. Tayuya's jaw hit the floor, NEVER in her life had she seen a selection of flutes this beautiful, she's so blown away her mind had basically shut down, and it showed on her face.

They could of stripped Tayuya and set her breasts on fire and she wouldn't of noticed it, so it was no surprise it took them almost five minutes to snap her out of her daze and restart her brain.

"I.... I,I can't.... these are too...." Tayuya said, extremely nervous.

"Tayuya, you're my friend, and I'm paying, so you pick the one you want, and if he doesn't have it, order a custom flute from him, but we are not leaving this shop until you have a weapon, and that's FINAL." Naruto said with authority.

Tayuya looked at Naruto, she knew that expression. He wasn't gonna budge on this, and she'd learned that once Naruto set his mind on something not even Tsunade could change it. "Thank you Naruto-sama, this is more than I expected, but I accept your gift." Tayuya bowed as low as she could. "I'll do my best to honor you."

They were all surprisd she could be so formal.

Tayuya knew how to be gracious, proper and humble, she just hated to do it because she'd grown up on the street, and humble on her streets only got you dead, or worse if you're a well built girl, and she'd developed extremely early. She was rather rusty, but nobody said anything about that.

"Remember Naruto, I hate this formal crap so don't get used to it, but for this gift you deserved something special. What I'd like to give you I can't, this is the next best thing." Tayuya said. For two hours Tayuya examined every flute, she even played a few of them, everyone stopped to listen. "They're all so beautiful, and the craftsmanship is amazing...."

"There's a 'but' coming, I can see it on your face." The old weaponsmith said. "Let me think a minute." He looked at Tayuya and studied her closely for a few minutes, then smiled. "I think I see the problem, I know just the weapon for you. Let me guess.... you use Genjutsu, and you're a long range fighter because of poor Taijutsu skills."

Tayuya nodded, amazed he just read her like an open book.

"I thought so.... one moment." He stepped through the curtain into the back again, and they heard noises coming from the back. Two minutes later he returned with a small scroll in his hand. "I don't have it here, but I want you to give this scroll to Tsunade-sama, she'll know what to do."

Everyone is a lil confused.

"Wait a minute.... you mean you have weapons in the vault at the Hokage Mansion? But only the most powerful scrolls and weapons are kept there because they're forbidden!" Naruto said.

"Not all are forbidden, just extremely rare and valuable." He said.

"YOU CAN'T MEAN THAT FLUTE?" Tenten yelled in shock.

Everyone turned to look at her. She turned red and looked at the floor. "Sorry father." Tenten said meekly.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

Ino was about to jump in when he held up his hand to silence everyone. "It's not my place to tell you, and Tenten is forbidden from talking about it without Tsunade's permission. Tsunade will explain everything if she decides to let you try to claim it." Tenten's father said.

That last part got everyone's attention.... 'try to claim it', that didn't sit well with Tayuya.

"So, is there anything else I can get you?" He asked.

"Well, I really like that blue flute.... is it glass?" Tayuya asked.

He smiled. "Saphire actually. The guy that sold it to me said it belonged to his wife, but she died before they had any kids and he couldn't keep it because of the memories. He said it was a gift to her from some Hokage across the sea. It's made from a single saphire from the bottom of the ocean. He said it had a power if you played a special song, but he didn't know it. If you want it, it's yours."

Tayuya looked at Naruto, then smiled. "I'll take it." Tayuya said happily. With all her weapons collected, they checked out. Tayuya almost fainted when she heard the final price, most of which was her new flute. "I've never seen so many zeros in my life!" Was all Tayuya said.

With that done, they left to get her some clothes, and Ino knew exactly where to go, as she put it. "For a kunoichi with your.... special clothing needs." Ino smirked and glanced at Tayuya's chest.

Everyone got a good laugh from that.

Tayuya's face lit up when she saw where Ino was taking her.

As soon as they walked in they were greeted by the owner. "Welcome to The Iron Kimono, I'm Hotaru the Owner, how may I help you today? Hello Ino, back for more clothes Naruto?" She asked with a smile.

"Not today Hotaru-chan, this is your special customer today. The poor girl doesn't have a decent outfit to wear." Ino said and pulled Tayuya to the front.

Hotaru frowned and crossed her arms over her huge chest. "That simply won't do for a beautiful young kunoichi like you."

"And Hotaru-chan...." Ino said and smirked. "Naruto-kun is paying, so money is no object."

Hotaru's face lit up with excitement at being able to go all out with a customer. Not for the money though, she truely enjoyed her job.

Naruto looked at Ino, she could almost hear him calling her a bitch, but she knew he's not really mad at her and is just getting him back for what he said earlier about knowing her secrets.

"Go on girls, have fun. I'll wait here, but remember I have to be home by one o'clock so you only have an hour and a half, then we have to leave."

"Thank you Naruto-kun!" They said in unison, then all kissed him at once and followed Hotaru into the racks of clothes.

'_I'm just too nice, but who else gets to hang around beautiful women all day and have them fawn all over him.... I have to tell Jiraiya, he'll be so jealous_.' Naruto thought and smiled. Naruto sat on a chair by the door, and watched Hotaru, Temari and Ino lead Tayuya around the store.

They looked at clothes and picked up several garments from each rack. Once they had an armload they disappeared into the back for ten to fifteen minutes and he'd hear a few oohs and ahhs, and a few other comments. This happened three times before they all returned to the counter, each had a big stack of boxes in her arms. "Oh.... this is gonna hurt gamachan." Naruto said.

That made all four women laugh.

"Only a little Naruto, I'm giving you a fifteen percent discount." Hotaru said.

"Thank you Hotaru-chan." Naruto said and pulled out his frog wallet.

"Besides, I get the feeling you'll be coming here a lot in the future." Hotaru said.

Naruto swallowed nervously.

"Which is why your discount is permanent, as a new prefered customer." Hotaru said.

Naruto bowed and made several mental notes, one of which is to get all his clothes here, he could use her expertise in the future, not to mention help with what he'll be doing in the next six months. Before they left Naruto made six Shadow Clones and had them take all the boxes back to the Compound and put them in Tayuya's room. Once outside the Naruto clones leapt up onto the roof out of sight, dissappeared in six yellow flashes of light and reappeared in Tayuya's room where they sat the boxes and disappeared in puffs of smoke. Back at the shop Naruto smiled as he gained thier memories.

End Chapter 12


	13. Ch13: A Big Surprise

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 13: A Big Surprise

By: MikeJV37

*Author's Note*

hey all I just wanted to say sorry about all the spelling errors that have been creeping in to my chapters even though i check them god only knows how many times. I blame it on my crappy monitor, it will be replaced soon I promise.

---Sunday, 12:56 PM, Namikaze Compound---

Naruto stood by the lake, Hinata on his left, Hanabi on his right with a scroll in her right hand. He turned to the younger Hyuuga sister. "Are you ready to start your training Hanabi?"

"Hai, Naruto-sensei!" Hanabi said.

Naruto smiled at being called Sensei, he'd forgotten about that. "Did you study it like I asked you to? Show me the hand signs."

Hanabi put down the scroll and did the hand signs for the jutsu.

"Ok Hanabi, move to the edge of the water and do just what I told you." Naruto said.

"You can do it Hanabi, I believe in you." Hinata said and smiled at her lil sister.

Hanabi smiled, walked to the waters edge, faced the lake then closed her eyes for almost two minutes. She gathered her chakra and focused her mind. When she opened her white eyes, she was totally focused on her task, not even aware of Naruto and Hinata anymore.

Naruto and Hinata both felt Hanabi's chakra was pushed to the maximum. Naruto looked at Hinata a lil worried that Hinabi was going to exhaust herself on her first try.

Hinata took Naruto's hand and squeezed it, concerned for her lil sister, Hinata knew what this meant to Hanabi.

Naruto was a lil surprised by Hinata's gesture, but he didn't make a sound, he won't do anything to break Hanabi's concentration, he knew she put almost everything she had into this to impress him. He didn't fully realize it until everyone had left last night, but he knew Hanabi was in love with him just like Hinata. Naruto got himself ready to grab her when she collapsed. He could stop her, but wanted her to know that to put too much chakra into a single jutsu is a mistake. He was surprised she made such a mistake as a top student in her last year at the academy and a Hyuuga, then realized her emotions got the better of her judgment.

Hanabi flashed through the hand signs as if she'd done it dozens of times, then with what could only be described as supreme confidence in her own ability, Hanabi yelled, almost at the top of her lungs, "SHADOW IN THE FOG" and released all her chakra into the jutsu.

They stood there a moment, Naruto and Hinata were unsure what would happen. A few seconds later everything within five feet of Hanabi got foggy. It wasn't enough to block their vision, but the fog was laced with enough chakra to give Hanabi a slightly shadowy appearance. About ten seconds later it dispersed and Hanabi fell forward exhausted.

Naruto was ready and caught her within a second of her fall. When his arms wrapped around her body Naruto gasped, blushed then switched his hold to bridal style, scooped up the limp girl in his arms, then headed for the house. Before he passed Hinata they locked eyes for a moment.

During that very long second Hinata saw it in his eyes and her face went pale. '_He knows_!' Hinata thought. A few minutes later they were in Naruto's bedroom, Hanabi on the bed unconscious. Hinata stood over her and did a basic diagnostic jutsu she learned from Tsunade during her med training. She'd stopped her training after she learned the basics, mainly because she couldn't keep up with Sakura. Now she just did part-time work at the hospital to build her experience and confidence.

"Is she ok Hinata-chan.... it's chakra exhaustion isn't it?"

Hinata finished and nodded.

"I thought so. She used too much chakra, but she did the jutsu on her first try. She really impressed me." Naruto said proudly. She was unconscious, but Naruto could swear he saw Hanabi smile subtley.

Hinata also smiled proudly. "Naruto, Hanabi won't be able to train with you for two weeks, she has to rest until she builds her chakra reserves back up."

Naruto nodded, he remembered how Kakashi sensei was after his battle with Zabuza almost four years ago.

"Naruto-kun.... I have s,something important t,to a,ask you,u." Hinata stuttered badly.

'_She stuttered, this has to be very hard for her_.' Naruto thought.

"You know our secret don't you?" Hinata said and looked down at her own, then Hanabi's chest.

Naruto's jaw dropped and his eyes got bigger than you thought was possible. "OUR secret?" Naruto said and put extra emphasise on 'our'.

Hinata's face suddenly got deathly pale as she realized her mistake. Her eyes rolled up in her head as she fainted from shock.

Naruto caught her bridal style and laid her on his bead next to Hanabi. Naruto almost fainted himself, many things started to fit together like puzzle pieces in his mind. "I hope she doesn't get mad, I don't know how to handle this!" Naruto ran out of the room, shut the door behind him, saw nobody around and disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

---Hokage Compound, Training Ground 1---

"Ok Tenten assume the stance again and focus you chakra on.... Naruto what are you doing here?" Tsunade yelled, surprised.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you. but I need your help at my house now.... please?"

Tsunade saw Naruto was very nervous about something, but it didn't feel life threatening. "This better be important Naruto. Tenten wait here and practice your form, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Both bolted off at top speed, and in under a minute they were across the village and in Naruto's house, down the hallway to his bedroom. He opened the door, let Tsunade in first, then followed her in and locked the door before he put a sound seal on the room. He didn't want to alert the staff or Tayuya in case anyone screamed.

Tsunade saw the two girls unconscious on Naruto's bed and glared at him. "What the hell have you been doing here Naruto!" Tsunade almost yelled.

"Hanabi-chan fainted from chakra exhaistion and Hinata-chan fainted when she asked me if I knew their secret, but I think she meant to say Hanabi's secret." Naruto said quickly and nervously.

Tsunade was a lil confused, but she didn't have time for that and moved to Hanabi to confirm what Naruto said with her own diagnostic jutsu. She confirmed what he'd said, then circled to the other side and scanned Hinata, her pulse was still fast, but slowing down, otherwise she was fine. "Ok Naruto, what's this secret you're talking about? I didn't find anything unusual about them."

"Uhmmm, you see.... when I caught Hanabi after she fainted I wrapped my arms around her..., and she felt.... uh, I think she has...." Naruto said, nervous.

Tsunade held up her hand to stop Naruto, then looked at the two girls a moment, focusing all her senses on them. Her eyebrows raised and she smiled big as an old memory returned. "I think I know what you want to say.... they're just like Hana."

"Hana?" Naruto said, not recognizing the name.

"I'll tell you later, right now I want you out of this room, I need to talk to them privately." Tsunade gave Naruto a hard glare.

He dispeled his sound seal and left.

Tsunade activated her own sound seal for privacy, woke Hinata, then used a special medical jutsu to transfer some of her chakra into Hanabi so she's strong enough to sit up and talk, but she'd still need at least a week of bed rest. Tsunade was one of the few med nin who knew this jutsu because you need huge chakra reserves to use it safely. Once both girls were awake and composed enough to talk, Tsunade began carefully, she didn't want this to be any harder than she figured it already was. "Hinata.... Naruto told me that you said something to him, but thought you made a mistake in how you said it?"

Hinata was suddenly very nervous, and looked at her lil sister. "Hanabi.... Naruto-kun knows."

Hanabi tensed up and blushed.

"When you fainted by the lake he causght you.... around your chest."

Hanabi fell back into the pillow, mortified.

"Hinata, I know about the jutsu Hana used on your jackets, she finally perfected that jutsu." Tsunade said calmly and smiled warmly.

Hinata and Hanabi were shocked, Hanabi sat up suddenly.

"Now I know why you and Hanabi never took those jackets off and avoided getting wet. How old were you when it started Hinata?" Tsunade said calmly but seriously.

"I don't...." Hinata froze at the look in Tsunade's eyes. "It was five months before Hanabi was born." Hinata said sadly.

A tear rolled down Hanabi's cheeks at the reminder her mother died soon after she was born.

"Show me." Tsunade said.

Both girls looked at her shocked. "I, I can't.... I'm...." Hinata said and stuttered badly.

"I'll make it easier." Tsunade said then removed her green coat, then her grey shirt, it fell to the floor behind her, her huge hreasts dropped from their weight and settled just below the crotch of her dark blue pants.

Hinata and Hanabi gasped. Hinata had seen Tsunade's breasts once before, in her match with Naruto but that was from a distance.

Hanabi was very shocked and blushed bright red, she'd only seen Hinata before.

"I didn't plan to show you Hanabi, but under the circumstances I don't see any other way to do this. You have my promise I won't tell anyone, but I do need you to tell me if anyone knows." Tsunade said.

"Nobody knows Tsunade-sama, except Naruto-kun.... he doesn't know everything, he just figured it out from when we hugged him and when he caught Hanabi. We weren't careful like we should of been." Hinata said.

Both girls looked down at the bed, ashamed of themselves.

"I'll go first Hanabi." Hinata said, got off the bed and unzipped her jacket. Hinata opened her jacket and revealed the black shirt beneath it. Hinata's shirt was stuffed, shoulder to shoulder and from her waist almost up to her collar. "I know...." Hinata looked down at the floor. "I'm a freak!"

Tsunade sighed loudly, closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "That explains it.... now I see why you and Hanabi act like you do. I thought you were just really shy. You're both ashamed of your body because you think there's something wrong with you."

They looked at her stunned, they didn't expect this.

"Hinata, Hanabi, I know it's very unusual to develop breasts as early as you did.... you started about the same age Hanabi? I wish Hana was still alive, she could of helped you both so much, she went through the same thing.... and so did I. Take off your shirt Hinata, you too Hanabi."

Downstairs Naruto sat on the couch, looked over at his gift from Gaara every two seconds and had a serious battle in his mind as to whether or not he should use it to see what they're doing. He wouldn't hear anything, but it would show him what they're doing. "I can't, it wouldn't be right. But I already know so it's not spying. We'll be married by my sixteenth birthday so.... arg!" Naruto put his head in his hands, he had a headache from all the turmoil. He didn't know how long he sat there, head in hand, not moving a muscle.

"Thank you for not using it to spy on us Naruto-kun." A kind female voice said.

Naruto's head whipped around faster than even Tsunade could follow. Behind the couch was Hinata, who just spoke to him. Hanabi and Tsunade behind her. "Is everything ok? Oh, that...." Naruto glanced over at the block on the mantle. "I didn't use it to look, I just couldn't do that to you Hinata-chan, and especially not to my first student, Hanabi-chan." Naruto said.

"That was very grown up Naruto, I'm really proud of you." Tsunade said proudly.

"Thank you Tsunade. Are you ok Hanabi, how can you even walk, you exhausted your chakra when you did that jutsu earlier." Naruto asked.

"I really did it Naruto-sensei?" Hanabi asked excitedly.

Naruto nodded and smiled at her proudly.

"Careful Hanabi, you aren't strong enough for this yet, try to stay calm." Tsunade said.

Hanabi took a few breaths and calmed down.

"Naruto, you know Hinata loves you, I'm going to ask you this once, and I want a yes or no answer got it? Will you officially become her boyfriend and date her, I don't want any secrets if you're going to be married by your birthday. Before you answer I want to tell you I know how boys your age are, If you do anything inappropriate to Honata..." Tsunade leaned in close, her face turned stone cold. "Regardless of my feelings for you, half demon or not, you'll be the last Namikaze, got it?" Tsunade said emotinlessly..

Naruto nodded instantly as his face paled.

Tsunade's face returned to normal. "So.... are you two officially a couple?"

Naruto looked at a very hopeful Hinata.

Hanabi was just as hopeful for her sister.

Naruto took a few deep breaths to calm down then smiled. "Hai."

With an ear piercing shriek of joy Hinata dove over the back of the couch, tackled Naruto and fell onto the floor between the couch and coffee table, landed on top of him and smothered him in kisses.

This comtinued for a full minute before the smiling crowd snapped out of their daze and 'rescued' Naruto.

Once they stood again, Tsunade turned to Hinata. "Are you sure about this Hinata.... Okay, go ahead."

Before Naruto could ask what she meant Hinata grabbed his arm and walked him to the stairs, they stopped at the top.

"What the fu.... heck is going on out here?" Tayuya said annoyed.

"Naruto-kun is my boyfriend now." Hinata said happily and smiled ear-to-ear.

"CONGRATULATIOS!" Tayuya screamed happily and hugged them both at once.

"If you'll excuse us Tayuya-chan I have something special for Naruto-kun." Hinata said coyly.

Tayuya watched them head down the hall, then jumped down to the First floor and went over to Tsunade and Hanabi. "Are they gonna...." Tayuya said and winked.

Tsunade shook her head.

"I didn't think so. So what's she gonna give him she can't do here?" Tayuya said confused.

Hanabi giggled, turned away and covered her red face.

Tayuya looked down at the younger girl, her dark blue hair hung halfway down her back and waved as she giggled wildly.

"Talk Hanabi, what's Hinata gonna do?" Tayuya asked.

Hanabi turned and looked up at the older redhead, she had to, Tayuya was a full head taller than her. "She's going show Naruto-kun her boobies!" Hanabi said and blushed bright red.

Tayuya turned and looked at Tsunade for conformation. "Hinata.... the shyest girl I've ever met in my life.... is going show Naruto her ti.... breasts?"

Tsunade smirked, and nodded.

"Damn.... the girl has more guts than I thought." Tayuya said impressed.

"You have no idea." Tsunade said knowingly.

Tayuya looked at Tsunade confused.

There was a moment of silence before it happened.

"HINATA-CHAN!!!!!" Naruto's scream echoed throughout the Mansion.

Everyone turned to look upstairs.

'_He forgot the damn sound seal_!' Tsunade thought. "You two stay here." Tsunade commanded, then ran across the room, jumped the stairs to the second floor and disappeared down the hall in three seconds.

"Damn, she's fast for her age." Tayuya said, impressed. "Hinata has a nice pair, but she's SIno's size at best. Even if it's the first time he saw her, she doesn't look that special to me." She heard giggling, looked down, and got really confused at what she saw.

Hanabi looked up at her with like she didm't know what was talking about. '_Am I missing something_?' Tayuya thought, more confused.

About three minutes later Tsunade and Hinata returned, both smiled, they could barely hold in their laughter.

"So what happened?" Tayuya asked.

"I was too much for Naruto-kun." Hinata said playfully.

"Don't ask Tayuya, you'll find out eventually." Tsunade said.

Tayuya just nodded, confused as hell.

"Hinata, would you carry me home, I'm couldn't make it myself." Hanabi said.

Hinata nodded and smiled.

Tsunade helped Hanabi on to Hinata's back. "Naruto will be down in a little while, don't ask him about what happened, he can't tell you. I'm gonna escort them home before I return to the Hokage Compound. If you need me for anything Naruto can reach me in an instant, but only if there's an emergency." Tsunade said.

Tayuya nodded. "There's something I need to give you Tsunade-sama." Tayuya ran to her room, returned a few seconds later and handed Tsunade a small scroll, "This is from Tenten's father, he said it's about some weapon you have in the vault, some special flute."

Tsunade took the scroll, a little surprise showed on her face. "I'll look into this and inform you of my decision."

Tayuya nodded, not willing to risk losing a flute as powerful as this one seemed to be from the reactios she saw. Musical weapons this powerful are extremely rare, and to be given one by her newly adopted home filled her with happiness she couldn't put into words if she tried.

Tsunade then left with Hinata, Hanabi already asleep on her back.

Tayuya smiled ear to ear, then headed back to her room to finish putting her new clothes away.

It only took ten minutes for Tsunade and Hinata, who carried Hanabi on her back, to walk to the Hyuuga Compound.

Still in a great mood, Tsunade walked back to the Hokage Compound, enjoyed the weather and greeted people as they passed her. As Tsunade reached the Gate to her home she's greeted by an ANBU guard in all black, only his eyes showed.

"Tsunade-sama, you have two guests waiting in the Main Hall." He said.

"Thank you, is Tenten still here?" Tsunade said.

"Hai Tsunade-sama, she's where you left her, still practicing." He said.

"Have Tenten onformed I'm back and that I'll join her after I tend to my guests." Tsunade said.

The ANBU nodded and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"This better not be business, if some stuffy politicians ruin my good mood with trivial crap I'll kill'em!" Tsunade said before she walked across the yard to her house. Tsunade emerged from the short hallway between the front door and the Main Hall, ready to go 'full bitch' on whoever dared to spoil her rare good day.... and stopped mid-step, an ear-to-ear smile now on her face.

"You've been a naughty girl Tsuni-chan...." One of them said.

'_Did she just call me Tsuni-chan_?' Normally Tsunade would put anyone that dared call her that through the nearest wall, but for this person she'll let it go..., once. On the couch, a purple haired guest sat on the lap of her other guest and snuggled close, a look of total contentment on her face Tsunade had never seen before. "So I assume you two had a good time last night? I told you it would work Kurenai.... and Anko, I don't want to spoil the mood, but if you EVER call me that again...." Tsunade's face turned absolutely stone cold. "I'll kill you."Tsunade said in a deadly serious voice.

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Anko quickly said, she realized she'd hit a very sensitive spot with her playfull term, and started to tremble with fear.

Tsunade felt the mood of the room quickly turn cold. '_DAMNIT, I did it again_.' Tsunade thought, then let her smile return. "Sake, three cups!" Tsunade yelled, she knew the staff heard her and would respond within seconds. They looked at Tsunade and could tell she wanted to say something to lighten the mood again, their smiles tried to return.

By the time Tsunade reached the chair on the other side of the coffee table, a nicely built eighteen year old brunatte with a waist length ponytail walked out quickly, she carried a tray with a bottle of Sake and three small cups, set it on the coffee table between the three women, bowed and left. "So tell me what happened." Tsunade asked and smiled as she poured the drinks, she wanted the happy mood back.

Kurenai and Anko smiled. Kurenai especially after what Tsunade had helped her arrange last night with her now even more precious Anko-chan, and that her impulsive new lover was still alive after she'd angered Tsunade with what she'd thought was an innocent term of affection.

After they'd all downed three shots, and Tsunade had heard the basic events of the two kunoichis first night together, a few moments explicitly detailed that made all three blush.

Then Tsunade remembered her other guest. "I'm afraid this'll have to wait until later, Tenten is waiting for me in the training ground."

"It's ok Tsunade." Anko said. "It's my fault. And please accept my most humble apology for my comment earlier, I didn't know you'd react that way, I was being playful. You don't need to tell me why, I can see that nickname is very personal. If I've dishonord a special memory I submit myself to you for punishment." Anko stood, and bowed as respectfully as she could. Anko had only humbled herself like this twice before as far as Tsunade and Kurenai knew, and were a suprised.

"It's ok Anko, I should have handled it better. If you want to know the story behind that nickname I'll tell you, I think you two deserve to know, you're the closest thing to sisters I have. Besides, if I'm right.... we may be a lot closer within a year anyway."

They smirked at Tsunade, then bowed and left.

Tsunade headed back to resume Tenten's training.

"Kuri-chan, we'll have to warn our friends about that." Anko swallowed nervously/ "I was lucky to get off so easy.... she won't do that again. I love her like an older sister, but sometimes she scares the living hell out of me." Anko said seriously.

Kurenai nodded, in total agrement with her new lover.

----Namikaze Compound, Naruto's Bedroom----

Naruto sat on the end of his Hokage-size bed, still in shock from when he saw Hinata's breasts. "I can't believe I never noticed.... they're huge.... how did she hide them from everyone for so long.... they're bigger than Temari's.... and she's going to give herself to me once we're married!" Naruto suddenly felt very light headed and fell back onto his bed unconscious. Naruto saw nothing but darkness and felt like he was falling. He knew he was unconscious, but still aware. Suddenly there was a light and he found himself in familiar surroundings, but he hadn't seen them in over a year.

----Naruto's Mindscape----

'_What am I doing back in this hallway, Kyuubi is long gone_....'

'**Think again kit**' A booming voice said.

'_AHHHH! What are you doing here I thought you died when we fused_?' Naruto said.

There was a very low feral laugh. '**Mortals.... I've been back about two weeks. I should of told you but I didn't want to contact you until I knew what had happened while I was gone.'**

Naruto was shocked, but quickly regained his composure, and took a dominant posture. '_Why didn't you tell me you'd come back a year later you stupid fox, do you know what you put me through_?' Naruto has been talking to Kyuubi almost five years, not counting the last year Kyuubi was 'dead', but even before they fused, this never happened.

Kyuubi No Kitsune, the most powerful and feared of the tailed demons, laid on it's belly in a very submissive posture. '**I'm sorry Naruto**.' Kyuubi said in a soft, humble voice.

Naruto had never heard Kyuubi talk like that before, he gasped and took a step back.

"**In the time I was back in my Spirit Realm, and especially in the weeks since I returned to my cage.... I've come to respct you**.' Kyuubi said.

'_Is, is this a trick Kyuubi?_" Naruto asked cautiously, but honestly. "_You respect me? But when we fused I got your memories with your power, why don't I know that already_?' Naruto said.

'**Not everything.... I only gave you the menories you needed, if I'd given you thousands of years of memories and knowledge at once it would of overwhelmed your mind. It could of even killed you.... and I wouldn't do that to you. There's a reason I spoke to you now.... she'll give you strong kits**.' Kyuubi said.

Naruto"s eyes got big.

"**The blue haired female called Hinata is a worthy mate for you, and will be a strong Alpha for your other mates**.' Kyuubi said.

'_Hold on a second.... oh yeah, I forgot you share my memories, but we aren't even engaged yet, I only just agreed to be her boyfriend.... don't get ahead of me!'_ Naruto said.

'**I'm sorry, but there are some things you must know if she's to be your mate. Your kits will bear our features, and that impulse you've fekt lately is from me.... you must Mark her as yours.'**

'_Mark her, how? And what will this mark do to her? If this hurts Hinata-chan I'll kill myself!'_

'**It will not harm her, but if you wish to mate with her she must be marked or**....' Kyuubi said.

'_Or what Kyuubi, TELL ME_!' Naruto yelled when Kyuubi didn't continue.

'**Or she won't survive her first birthing, and even Tsunade won't be able to save her.... I'm sorry, but there's no way to avoid it.'**

Naruto dropped to the floor in front of the giant cage, very nervous and more scared than he'd ever been in his life.... but not for himself. Naruto did't make a sound, or even move, for over five minutes.

'**I've looked into her heart, she wants to be a mother as much as she wants to be your mate.... it would destroy her if she could never have your kits.' **Kyuubi said.

'_I can't do that to Hinata-chan, tell me how to mark her, and exactly what it'll do to her_.' Naruto said.

Kyuubi smiled. What Naruto wasn't told is that Hinata wasn't the only female heart Kyuubi had looked into and seen love for Naruto. Kyuubi hated to keep secrets from Naruto, but there are many things you just can't casually tell a friend.

End Chaper 13


	14. Ch14: An Unforgettable Night

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 14: An Unforgettable Night

By: MikeJV37

----1 week later, Hokage Mansion----

Tayuya sat nervously on the couch as she waited for Tsunade to come in. She'd gotten the message not thirty minutes ago, raced over as fast as she could, and almost collided with Naruto on the way out. Her heart raced from excitment, she really wanted this legendary flute. Despite her past Naruto had accepted her as a friend, even thought of her as family and let her live in his house. She'd do anything to protect him, and all of her new friends.... no matter the cost. This meant she had to get stronger.

"Good morning Tayuya." Tsunade said as she walked out of the kitchen, a cup of strong coffee in her right hand. "I'm not a morning person, want a cup?"

Tayuya smirked. "No thank you Tsunade-sama, I have other ways to get going in the morning." Tayuya said and blushed, which she normally didn't do, but her new friends habits had rubbed off on her a little.

Tsunade smirked slyly. "I'll remember that. Shizune has been a pain in my ass for years about it, I shouldn't drink so much sake and coffee." Tsunade said in a slightly mocking tone.

"I HEARD THAT TSUNADE, AND THAT'S YOUR LAST CUP!" Shizune yelled from the kitchen.

Tsunade sighed, and smirked. "Pushy bitch." Tsunade said quietly, but playfully.

"I HEARD THAT TOO." Shizune yelled.

Tsunade clinched her teeth and grunted in annoyance. "If I didn't love her so much I'd.... she means well at least.

They heard Shizune laugh from the kitchen.

"Ok Tayuya, follow me." Tsunade said.

Tayuya's face lit up. "You mean.... HOT DAMN.... uh, thank you Tsunade-sama."

Tayuya followed Tsunade through several long hallways, then through a hidden door she didn't think even Tsunade could knock down, then down two flights of stairs where Tsunade deactivated an elaborate security system, down a long hall and through a heavy door. Through that door was a huge room, on the far wall was a massuve vault door she doubted even Naruto could could make a scratch on. "Holy shit.... that thing is fucking huge!" Tayuya said in awe.

"Tell me about it, I once hit this door with everything I had.... almost broke my hand." Tsunade said seriously.

Tayuya gasped in shock.

"If Shizune hadn't been with me it would of taken me all day to crawl out of here." Tsunade saw Tayuya's expression. "Chakra exhaustion, but let's open this thing up shall we." Tsunade walked to the massive vault door and placed her hands on it. "I am Tsunade, Granddaughter of the first Hokage, and Fifth Hokage of Konoha, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Grant me access to your secrets!" Tsunade said.

Tsunade's hands glowed, but it wasn't from her, the door itself seemed to scan her. After several seconds the glow faded, and huge mechanical locks are heard as they opened.

Tsunade removed her hands and stepped back. "Watch this Tayuya." Tsunade said and smiled. The lower half of the door started to lower, the upper half split vertically in the center and the halves slide open into the walls. It took a minute for the door to fully open. Once open, Tsunade looked at Tayuya and smiled, the look on her face was priceless. "Impressed?" Tsunade said playfully.

Tayuya nodded, not even realizing she did it.

"I thought you would be. Follow me in, but I have to warn you, don't touch anything without my permission, The door isn't the only security.... and all of it is lethal." Tsunade said very seriously.

Tayuya got serious. 'Hai, Tsunade-sama."

A few minutes later Tsunade found the section she wanted. Tsunade put her hand on the small door, it glowed a moment, then there was a small whoosh and it popped open slightly. Tsunade opened the door and removed a three foot long flute made of a material that seemed to be both mineral and metal, and was the deepest black she'd ever seen. The ends, finger holes, and twelve symbols she'd never seen, all appeared to be made of the purest golden metal she's ever seen. "This is it Tayuya." Tsunade held it up in her hands. "Not much is known about it other than this.... its at least five thousand years old, is rumored to have been created as a gift for the only mortal to ever earn the respect.... of the Celestial Guardians."

Tayuya's knees buckled, but she managed to stay standing.

"All I know is that before you can use it, it has to accept you as it's Mistress, and will test you." Tsunade said.

"What if it doesn't find me worthy?" Tayuya said nervously.

"It will kill you. Are you sure you want to do this?" Tsunade said.

Tayuya closed her eyes a moment, took several deep breaths, then opened them, pure determination on her face. "I will prove myself worthy, I will not betray his trust in me." Tayuya said with a resolve worthy of Tsunade. Tayuya reached out, carefully took the flute and lifted it to her face, held to her right side just like her old flute, the mouthpiece on the side of the end by her mouth. She placed it to her lips, and with every fiber of her being started to play it, but before the first note is heard Tayuya stopped, as if frozen in time.

Tsunade watched nervously for only five seconds when she saw Tayuya collapse. Tsunade caught her before she hit the floor, and gently laid her down, her heart pounded in her chest as she reached for Tayuya's neck. "She passed!" Tsunade almost yelled, a huge smile on her face. She closed the safe door, picked up Tayuya and carried her out, the massive vault door closed and resealed by itself.

Tayuya woke up on the couch in the Main Hall of the Hokage Mansion. "I did it Tsunade-sama.... I can't tell you anything though, it's part of the contract." Tayuya said.

Tsunade nodded, she won't risk offending the Celestial Guardians, who she figured Tayuya had talked to during the five seconds her eyes seemed to go blank, as if her soul wasn't in her body.

"Thank you Tsunade...." Tayuya said and smiled. "It's time I got home though." Tayuya said then played a few notes on the flute and vanished in a red glimmer of light.

Tsunade's jaw hit the floor. "Damn... that was impressive. If what that scroll said is right, this village just made some very powerful allies. Good luck Tayuya, I hope he picks you... I'd love you to finish what you started at the Hospital." Tsunade said with a sly grin.

The nextt two weeks were almost dream-like for several people. Everyone at Naruto's housewarming party had been informed, to many of their great surprise, that Kurenai and Anko were now a couple, and Anko had moved in with Kurenai. Just as shocking to many was that Naruto and Hinata became a couple, known to everyone in the village. Finally settled in, Naruto trained everyday at his Compound, helped Tayuya with her new jutsu, along with Temari while she was there, joined four days later by Hinata when Hanabi was strong enough to get around by herself again. Two days after that Hanabi started under her "Naruto=sensei," more carefully this time, Naruto and Hinata would be sure she did. Naruto and Hinata had also been on four dates already, but held hands and occational kiss was all they did, mostly.

In a rare moment of boldness late one afternoon during their third date in the Namikaze Flower Garden, Hinata had told Naruto. "You can touch them if you want to." It would be through her shirt and jacket however, she wasn't ready for that next step.... yet.

Naruto nearly fainted just from the offer, which he very politely declined once he'd regained his composure. To see her bare breasts was one thing.... to touch her bare breasts was several steps above that, and he knew he wasn't ready for that either.

By the end of the second week Tayuya had the basics of her new jutsu down, then started to train on her own with her new flute. Except when Temari was in town to help her with her jutsu and listen to Tayuya play her small blue flute she'd named Windsong because a breeze always came up when she played it. Her other flute she only showed to Naruto, Hinata, Temari and Ino.... so far anyway, as well as the only jutsu she'd learned for it, what she called her Body Echo. As she understood it, every location has its own feeling, which translated to a short tune. She had to be at a location to learn it, but once she had she could play the 'echo' of that place and return there instantly. Though she only knew two 'Echo Songs' as she called them, the Namikaze Compound and Hokage Compound.

Everyone had seen the change in them once they finally started dating, and ir made all their friends very happy. Hinata seemed to float around with a permanent smile on her face, and her family was the proudest of her, she'd finally come out of her shell and her confidence seemed to grow every time she was with him. Both Hyuuga girls spent most of their free mornings and early afternoons at the Namikaze Compound training with Naruto.

Early in May Chouji's fifteenth birthday came, which they held at Naruto's, and though there weren't as many guests it was just as extravagant, with tables full of food.

Although it had been weeks since Kyuubi had returned, Naruto hadn't told anyone, he just couldn't find the right way tell anyone Kyuubi was back. There was one thing that didn't quite fit in to his new happy life, at first anyway, and that was from three to seven every afternoon when Sasuke would show up for his private training from Naruto. Sasuke absolutely refused to call Naruto his sensei, though he did stop insulting him, which Naruto figured was the best Sasuke could do. Naruto couldn't resist the urge to call Sasuke his student however, which always made Sasuke's eyes twitch in annoyance, which Naruto found very funny. This routine continued through May to early June, five days before Kurenai's birthday. That would be a week nobody would ever forget.

----June 6, Afternoon, Namikaze Compound----

It was their fifteenth date, they'd strolled around the Namikaze flower garden hand-in-hand, sat on the benches and kissed as only two people truely in love can, they'd exchanged flowers and placed them in each other's hair.

Hinata and Naruto weren't alone in their feelings, inside Naruto Kyuubi loved Hinata as a mate as much as Naruto and saw the true strength hidden deep within the girl's soul that was just beginning to emerge. And to the extreme joy of all three, within his sealed bedroom, Naruto.... just using his hands.... lovingly caressed and massaged Hinata's bare breasts for an hour. It was the happiest Hinata had been in her life up to that point, and while quite intimate, his 'hands only' contact with her chest was as far as they'd go until their honeymoon. The reason for this next step in their relationship they'd officially announce later. Afterwards they'd enjoyed a beautiful evening picnic as the sun was setting.

Before she headed home, Hinata gave Naruto a deep kiss, her heart and soul put into it, then Hinata almost literally floated across the compound and down the streets toward home, her entire being overflowed with contentment. Hinata knew only two moments in her life would ever top this.... her honeymoon with Naruto-kun.... and the birth of her first child, which she'd looked forward to since she was little, being a mother was her oldest, nost precious dream. It had been inspired by her own mother, so when the short sword pierced her chest to the hilt, thrust there by someone obviously about her age dressed head to toe in black, Hinata's mind shattered as she looked down at the hilt sticking out of her chest, all her dreams that were now so close to becoming reality.... were gone. "N-A-R-U-T-O-O-O!!!!" Hinata screamed from the very depths of her soul before she collapsed to the ground, and stared up at the newly visible stars and watched them fade away as her world turned black. "I'm sorry... I wasn't strong enough." Hinata said quietly as she slipped in to unconsciousness, tears rolled down her cheeks and her purple jacket turned dark as it soaked up her blood.

"Die Hyuuga bitch.... now my father's death at the hands of your father has been avenged." The unknown assassin said coldly.

Naruto's ears suddenly stood up and twitched as they picked up a very familiar voice.... and his heart dropped as horror filled him at the thought that raced through his mind. The thought to use his henge never happened, he reached out with his mind and found her chakra signature, and almost screamed as he could barely feel it. He vanished in a flash of yellow light, appeared next to Hinata, dropped to his knees in heart shredding horror at what he saw. The black clad figure stood near her body, obviously her assassin, but for the moment that barely registered in his mind.

Inside Naruto's mind Kyuubi was having an identical reaction, to have finally found happines after thousands of years only to lose it before they'd even mated.

Naruto's ears and tails drooped in horrified sadness.... then they felt her chakra disappear.

----Hokage Mansion----

Tsunade headed to bed early, tired from a long day of training with Tenten, a bottle of sake in her hand. When a wave of red chakra shattered the bottle and blew her off her feet, threw her across the room where she slammed into the wall and cracked it. If she was a normal villager she'd be dead. She was stunned, but not from the impact.... she'd been there fifteen years ago during the Kyuubi attack, felt it's overwhelming power and unmatched killing intent.... what she'd just felt dwarfed that by leaps and bounds, only one thing came to her mind and it horrified even her.... "NARUTO!" Tsunade screamed, scared to her core.

"WHAT ARE YOU.... Y,YOU'RE NOT HUMAN!" The masked shinobi said, terrified.

Within seconds the street around them filled with Ninja and Kunoichi of all ages, as well as dozens of ANBU, and not a single person had moved toward the source of the chakra wave that shattered windows all over te village and knocked almost every non-shinobi unconscious. They saw Hinata on the ground, the hilt of a short sword stuck out of her blood soaked chest, sat on the ground was a black clad shinobi that, those that could see the symbol, knew was from the Village hidden in the Clouds, what had even the hardened ANBU afraid to act was Naruto.... or what was left of him. His hair was dark red, including that on his ears and tails, he was surrounded by purple flames, not chakra, but purple flames. Even worse was what stood over him and filled the street. A fifty foot Kyuubi.... not made of red chakra.... this was the actual flesh and blood demon.... and felt from both was a level of chakra and intensity of rage none had ever felt before, not even during the Kyuubi battle fifteen years ago. Both stared at the now very small black clad Cloud nin with the deepest blood red eyes you could imagine, growled with a fury that made the village shake.... and it was all directed at a single person.

"**YOU KILLED OUR MATE, PREPARE FOR AN ENDLESS NIGHTMARE OF HORROR BEYOND THE COMPREHENSION OF ANY MORTAL**!" Both absolutely roared as a single being.

The black clad assassin was now terrified beyond the capacity for rational thought, except for a single repeating thought. All the years of agonizing training for this moment of revenge, the lose of a father, the only remaining relative.... the last conscious thought the Cloud nin had was. 'It wasn't worth it, if I'd known.... I'm sorry.' The Cloud nin had expected to die after the Hyuuga girl, even to be tortured, but this was so far beyond either of those, there was no way to prepare for this. To face a Shinobi was one thing, even in a full rage, but to stare into the face of the most feared demon in the world AFTER it told you the girl you'd just killed was it's mate.... was a price to high to pay, even for revenge.

Many of the shinobi and kunoichi watched the scene were in their pajamas, but nobody cared at the moment.

"ANBU GRAB THE CLOUD NIN AND HOLD HIM, TAYUYA, SAKURA, ANKO, KURENAI CALM NARUTO DOWN, I'LL GET HINATA!" Tsunade screamed with all the power at her command.

Everyone reacted as told, almost from reflex. Four ANBU grabbed the fear-frozen Cloud nin but didn't move otherwise for fear of gaining the wrath of the two before them. The four kunoichi stood before Naruto/Kyuubi and tried to calm them down.... and not get killed themselves.

Tsunade checked Hinata with her strongest diagnostic jutsu and used all the chakra she had in a desperate attempt to find a spark of life.... she knew that it was very likely her only chance to stop Naruto, who was blinded by a rage even she didn't think was possible. She pushed her senses to their absolute limit and searched for a spark of life before Naruto unleashed his rage on the world. "SHE"S ALIVE!" Tsunade screamed, and nearly collapsed from exhaustion.

Everyone turned to her, especially Naruto and Kyuubi, their rage suddenly dissappeared and Naruto was at Hinata's side faster than anyone present could follow. "**Can you save her**?" Naruto asked Tsunade in a voice that could only be described as demonic hope.

Tears suddenly poured down Tsunade's cheeks. "I can.... but only by giving up my own life in exchange. Please remember me, and know that I love you Naruto-kun." Tsunade said so only Naruto heard her, before she flashed through hundreds of hand sagns a second, her whole body starting to glow with her chakra.

'_**MARK HER NARUTO, IT'S YOUR ONLY CHANCE TO SAVE THEM BOTH! DO IT NOW OR YOU'LL STILL LOSE SOMEONE YOU LOVE**_!" Kyuubi yelled in Naruto's mind. Kyuubi had heard Naruto's mental scream at the thought of losing Tsunade, even to save Hinata. '_**I can't allow this to happen to him**_.' Kyuubi thought, unheard by Naruto.

Without another thought Naruto ripped open Hinata shirt and jacket from the left side of her collar down to her stomach, both tore around the blade still embedded in her chest.

Everyone that saw gasped as Hinata's huge left breast fell over her arm to the ground, stained by blood.

Naruto opened his mouth wide and bit her neck just above where it met her shoulder.

Tsunade was shocked, she didn't know why he'd done it.

Naruto's tails, still covered by red fur instead of blonde, glowed red as he poured red chakra into Hinata's body.

Tsunade stopped her life sacrificing jutsu, reached for Naruto to stop him, but was slapped away like nothing by his tails.

A minute later the blade slowly rose up from Hinata's chest and fell to the ground. As soon as he released the bite she inhaled sharply and sat up, terrified and wondered what happened. Hinata looked down at the closing wound.... on her bare breast.... saw the now more demonic red-eyed Naruto, saw a fifty foot Kyuubi smile at her with the same red eyes.... screamed and fainted.

Kyuubi vanished in a huge puff of smoke and Naruto's hair turned back to the original blonde. Naruto saw the look on everyone's face, gave a foxy grin and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, I think I have some explaining to do." Naruto said then scooped Hinata up bridal style. "Tsunade, Hiashi and Tayuya come with me. You ANBU take that Cloud nin out of my sight while you still can."

They flinched and nodded, all four and the prisoner disappeared.

"Everyone else go home.... tommorrow is gonna be really long." Naruto said. turned and leapt off for his home, Hinata in his arms.

Tsunade didn't know how to react to being commanded like that by Naruto, but she didn't know what else to do. "You heard him, everyone go home.... and what you just saw DID NOT HAPPEN!" Tsunade said with unquestionable authority.

Everyone nodded and left, Hiashi joined Tsunade and followed Naruto back to the Namikaze coupound, both had a feeling something else was going to happen as big as what they'd just seen.

End Chapter 14

*Author's Note* Would you like me to list, as they appear/change, the stats of the female characters (age, height, bust/cup size) at the end of that chapter?

This story (Book 1 of an ongoing series) is basically complete, but there is room for additions if there's something a lot of people wanted to see, for example Anko and Kurenai's first night together. This is my first fanfic, and although I have limited experience writing a full, detailed, straight/yuri lemon scene, i will give it a shot (adding or expanding one) one if enough people want it.

I will also accept ideas/suggestions, and while I won't make any big changes to the fic, if I get a really good idea that can be added I will work it in. The fic is basically written already so please keep that in mind when suggesting anything, stroyline for a character.


	15. Ch15: Secrets Revealed, Pt 1

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 15: Secrets Revealed, Pt 1

By: MikeJV37

----June 6, Sunset, Namikaze Mansion----

Tayuya followed Tsunade and Hiashi Hyuuga back to the Namikaze compound, she'd been at Ino's house during Naruto's date. Normally she loved returning home, but tonight felt different, and not just because she'd seen her precious Naruto-kun changed into a more demonic form and summoned the Kyuubi, the power of his chakra and intensity of his rage had horrified her. She wasn't afraid he'd kill her, though the thought had crossed her mind as she'd tried to calm him down, her respect for him had jumped drastically as she realized just how hard his life had been. '_I thought my life was hard, but Naruto's must of been_...._ I don't think I want to know what he's gone through, but I'll do anything to help him. And Hinata-chan.... where the fuck was she hiding those things? She's only fifteen.... but she almost matches up to Tsunade! When she gets older.... shit we're here. Ok you big slut get your mind out of your panties, it's time to get serious_.' Tayuya thought as she saw the Main Gate.

When they stopped at the gate Hiashi stepped up to Naruto, concerned. "Naruto-san. I don't want to be disrespectful, but shouldn't we take my daughter to the hospital for proper care?"

"Hiashi, I understand you're concerned, but please trust me when I tell you she'll be much better here. You'll understand after I explain what happened." Naruto said.

Hiashi wanted to argue, but after the display of power he just witnessed, to do so would be futile, and potentially fatal. As if that wasn't enough he'd just discovered that his daughter was more like his beloved dead wife than he'd realized, then he had another thought. '_Hanabi_!'

Naruto touched the gate symbol and it opened, everyone slipped in fast so they could close it, Naruto was in his true form, luckily everyone seemed to of been knocked out by the red chakra wave and hadn't seen him.

Tsunade knew that didn't matter, tomorrow was going to be very rough for her, the council, and especially the village.... there was no way to avoid it now, she'd have to tell everyone, it was the only way she knew to give Naruto his life back. If she tried to cover this up the whole village would most likely panic and start a riot, directing all their hate at Naruto, as they almost had several times when he was growing up, though she hadn't seen it then, she'd seen the hate and fear in many citizens eyes before and after Naruto's three year mission. Then another even scarier thought rushed to the front of her mind. _'I TOLD NARUTO MY TRUE FEELINGS FOR HIM BECAUSE I THOUGHT I WAS ABOUT TO DIE!'_ Tsunade mentaly screamed at herself. She couldn't hold it in and shuddered at what Naruto would say. Tsunade suddenly felt like a fifteen year old girl who'd just been caught by a boy she spied on while she touched herself. She prayed she hadn't destroyed his respect for her, or worse.

Once inside the house Naruto took Hinata to his Master Bedroom and sat her on the bed, still unconscious. "I'm sorry Hinata. Hiashi, would you leave the room please, I'll follow you in a moment."

Hiashi did so immediately as he realized what Naruto was going to do.

Naruto ripped open the front of Hinata's shirt and jacket and laid them on his left shoulder. "Tsunade, Tayuya, take her to the bathroom and clean her up please, she can wear my pajamas, they should be big enough to.... cover her completely, and they'll have my scent on them so she'll feel safe."

"Your scent?" Tsunade said, then her eyes get big as she realized what was going to happen. "The bite.... Naruto, is she going to...."

Naruto carefully turned Hinata's head and showed the Mate Mark on her neck where he bit her. A fox head with nine tails around it like the rays of a setting sun. "I had to do it before I wanted to.... it was the only way to save her life.... and yours Tsunade-chan. We just couldn't let you sacrifice yourself.... even to save my fiancee." Naruto said and paused to see their shocked reactions. "I asked her tonight and...." Without a further word he gently layed Hinata back, then he left the room.

Tsunade forced herself to focus on what had to be done, this was for Naruto and Hinata.

Tayuya had similar feelings, and pushed them aside for the moment.

Tsunade carefully woke Hinata, who was disoriented for a moment, and understandably so with what she just went through. Tsunade used Hinata's love for Naruto to get her focused.

Although very embarrassed at first because she was topless, most of her friends knew her secret now so she pushed back her embarrassment and let them help her strip and shower, but respected her privacy when needed. The long hot shower relaxed Hinata, and once toweled off, a lot faster than normal with help from the almost submissive Tsunade and Tayuya who acted as if her servants, then helped her find a nice pair of Naruto's pajamas. Hinata felt safe in them and once in his bed under the blankets was asleep in under a minute with a smile on her face.

Downstairs, Naruto and Hiashi sat in the Main Hall, Hiashi on the couch, Naruto on a chair across from it, neither had said a word since they left Hinata.

Tsunade and Tayuya finally came down the stairs and crossed the room to them.

Naruto motioned for them to sit on the couch with Hiashi. Although Naruto first told them he and Hinata were engaged, even that didn't make Naruto smile. "Did she see the mark on her neck?"

Tsunade sadly shook her head no.

"Does she feel ok?" Naruto said.

Tsunade answered, almost submissive. "Naruto, Hinata handled it well. She was shaken, but once she focused on you, and knew you saved her life, it gave her strength. She'll have nightmares for a while, but she'll be fine as long as she has you, and Kurenai will help her get over her nightmares." Tsunade said then shrunk into the couch. "About what I said to you...."

"It's ok Tsunade, we'll talk about it later, privately." Naruto said.

Tsunade smiled at Naruto.

Hiashi and Tayuya were simply amazed by how Tsunade acted.

"Don't ask about it, it's between me and Tsunade." Naruto said with gentle authority.

Hiashi and Tayuya nodded to Naruto as if he was the Hokage.

"I think I should tell you about that mark on Hinata's neck. Kyuubi told me that because of our fusion that left me half demon, if I ever want to have children wuth Hinata-chan I have to mark her as my mate. If I don't mark her Kyuubi said she wouldn't survive the birth. I had no choice. I was going to anyway, but I wanted to tell her first, explain it to her and let her decide. You see, when I marked Hinata as my mate, I transferred some of Kyuubi's chakra to her.... that's why my bite saved her. The red chakra enhanced her healing and chakra reserve, like mine. There's more.... since she has demon chakra in her now, and our bodies can't normally handle it because its too powerful, its going to transform her like it did me. Within an hour she'll be wrapped in red chakra like I was and she'll stay that was for about twelve to eighteen hours before she'll emerge fully transformed." Naruto said.

"So she'll have fox features like yours? The ears, claws, teeth and tails?" Tsunade said.

"Well.... hai. She'll have my ears, but her teeth and claws will be smaller because she's female. Because I had to do it to save her from a fatal wound, I gave her more chakra than I had planned on." Naruto said nervously.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Tayuya said.

"I think I know. She would of only had one tail, but because she was on the brink of death he had to use extra chakra. How many tails worth did you use Naruto?" Tsunade said.

"I used about three tails worth of chakra. So you know about the tailed demons Tsunade? I don't fully understand it myself, but once Hinata's transformed she'll have two tails.... maybe three. Kyuubi isn't sure we gave her enough red chakra to need a third tail, we'll have to wait and see." Naruto said.

There's silence for almost a minute, then came the question Naruto hoped to avoid but knew he couldn't.

"Naruto-san, how did you summon Kyuubi, and more importantly, it moved as you did, as if you were one being." Hiashi said.

Naruto sighed deeply and slumped in his chair. "I'm not sure how, can you wait for me to find out?"

Hiashi nodded.

"So how did I look?" Naruto said.

"Your hair turned a deep scarlet, and your fox features became more pronounced. Longer teeth and claws, larger tails, your eyes turned blood red.... and, you gave off flames that were dark purple, like your chakra is now because of your fusion." Tsunade said.

"Was anything destroyed? Did I kill anyone? Everything is kinda fuzzy. I only remember we felt the same emotions." Naruto said.

"From what I saw on the way to the scene, the wave of red chakra you put off shattered windows all over the village and seemed to of knocked out everyone except the shinobi and ANBU. You scared the living hell out of.... someone who's currently in ANBU headquarters." Tsunade said, stood, her hands together in front of her. "Please Naruto.... let us handle the interrogation. I know you want to do it, but I can't risk you losing control again." Tsunde said and bowed low. "I'm begging you Naruto-sama, let us handle it. I'll keep you informed, and we will find out who was behind this act of cowardice. You have my most solemn promise."

Naruto tensed up, his chakra spiked briefly, but nothing he wouldn't normally do when he trained hard. "Ok, I promise I'll stay out of it as long as you need me to, but if this was ordered by a village Hokage.... I'll destroy that village, everyone in it.... and ANYONE that tried to stop me." Naruto said.

Tsunade, Hiashi and Tayuya glanced at each other, they knew exactly what Naruto meant.

Tsunade, Hiashi and Tayuya, who'd tensed up at the thought of Naruto personally interrogating the assassin with the power he'd displayed earlier that night, relaxed.

"I'm very happy you could save Hinata, but I was willing to give my life to save her. Even if she had d.... that jutsu would of brought her back." Tsunade said.

"I know.... but it was Kyuubi that told me to mark her as the only way to save Hinata-chan and you. I know you'd give your life to save someone...." Naruto said.

"No I woouldn't." Tsunade interrupted. "It was for you.... the thought of you going through what I did with my brother.... and then Dan, I couldn't let you go through that over Hinata, I know how deeply you love her. I couldn't let you feel that kind of pain. She has her whole life ahead of her. I'm an old woman Naruto, I've had a full life, it wouldn't hurt as much to lose me. I'd do anything for you Naruto." Tsunade stood, went around the coffee table to Naruto and lifted him to his feet. "I don't care who knows it.... I love you with all my heart Naruto-kun."

Hiashi and Tayuya gasped, then their jaws hit the floor as Tsunade wrapped her arms around Naruto and planted a SIZZLING kiss on his lips for a full minute, then released him.

"I realized out there, after I came face-to-face with my death, I had a moment of clarity. The only person I ever gave my heart to died and the pain nearly destroyed me. When I used my Creation Rebirth jutsu in my fight with Orochimaru I shortened my life by twenty, maybe thirty years. I don't have many years left and I don't want to spend them alone. I'm the last of my bloodline Naruto, when I die so does the bloodline of the first Hokage. Naruto...." Tsunade said then got down on one knee. "After Hinata, will you mark me and give me a child?"

Hiashi, Tayuya and Naruto turned absolutely pale, then fainted.

Naruto fell into his chair, so Tsunade sat in the other chair and thought hard about what she'd just done. She didn't regret it, and meant every word, but she'd have to handle this very carefully.... especialy with Hinata. Council or no, she was going to be Naruto's wife, even if she had to step down as Hokage. Despite the paperwork, she'd grown to love her job, it had it's perks. She knew many of the coucil, as a clan head and parent of many of her teams members would support her, she just hoped that'd be enough. It was a last resort, but she would step down as Hokage if she had to. '_What about Tenten and Sakura? Tenten has gotten much stronger with her new taijutsu and just got the first lightning jutsu down. And Sakura.... the special training I'm giving her has greatly increased her chakra reserves.... and in a month or two she'll be ready for her big test. Will they still respect me once they know_?' Tsunade thought and let them wake on their own, which took almost twenty minutes, during which she was deep in thought. Once they woke, everyone decided they should just get some sleep and let this all sink in, tomorrow will be rough enough on everyone so why make it harder.

---- Junr 7, 6:54 AM, Namikaze Mansion----

In the room next to the Master Bedroom, Naruto suddenly sat up. "She's about to wake up." Naruto said, not even five seconds after he woke up he was fully alert. He jumped out of the bed, still in his clothes from last night, went to the three other rooms and woke them up to greet Hinata.

They aren't quite as alert as Naruto, but the rush of adreniline has them clear headed. They all ran to Naruto's Master Bedroom and stood by the right side of the bed where Hinata was, wrapped up in the blakets so only her face showed with a big smile.

"Hinata-chan, wake up Hinata-chan.... everything's ok." Naruto said.

Hinata stirred at the sound of Naruto's voice. Not even awake yet she turned on her back and sat up on her elbows. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata said sleepily.

"It's me Hinata-chan, it's time to wake up." Hinata sat up, the blankets wrapped around her shoulders.

"They're blue." Tayuya said.

Hinata opened her eyes slightly, just enough to see. "What are blue Tayuya-chan?"

"Your ears Hinata-chan." Tayuya said playfully.

Hinata reached up out of the blankets with her right hand and touched the side of her head.... her eyes poppped open and revealed black slit pupils with three small red lines on each side just like Naruto's, the rest was all white as before. "Where's my ears!" Hinata said, worried.

"On top of your head just like mine Hinata-chan." Naruto said then touched them.

"Ooooohhh Naruto-kun!" Hinata said lustily then blushed. "W,why do I have fox ears, what happened to me?"

"Calm down Hinata, you're ok, but the only way I could save your life was to give you some of Kyuubi's chakra, you're like me now." Naruto said.

Hinata looked to Naruto, surprised. "I'm like you now...."

"Give Hinata some room.... come on Hinata-chan, you trust me right.... then get out of bed so we can see you." Naruto said warmly.

Hinata reached out for Naruto's hand, saw her own and gasped in shock. Her fingers ended in short, blue-tinted claws like Naruto's, but more feminine. Hinata took a deep breath, exhaled slowly, nodded to Naruto who took a step back before she whipped off the blankets, literally jumped out of bed and landed without a sound.

Everyone gasped, then smiled broadly.

"You're even more beautiful than before Hinata-chan." Naruto said and smiled as only he could.

"Naruto's right, you're as beautiful as your mother, I wish she could see you now." Hiashi said.

Hinata blushed. "Thank you Father."

"You're a fox Hinata, pardon the pun, and you've gotten me all.... excited." Tayuya said.

"I know Tayuya-chan, I can smell your puss...." Hinata said, clapped both hands over her mouth and blushed bright red ar what she almost said.

Tayuya blushed slightly and smiled. "It's ok Hinata-chan, I guess your nose got better, and apparently that's not all.... they got bigger too."

Naruto realized Tayuya was right. "Everyone out, we need to let Hinata.... adjust to her new body." Nobody had time to say anything, Naruto basically pushed them out and closed the door behind him.

Inside the room Hinata walked over to the large closet, the double doors mirrored. Hinata turned to the side and waved her tails. "I.... have three tails like Naruto-kun's." Hinata said, smiled, reached behind her and ran her hands along her outside tails. "Wow, they're so soft." Hinata said. turned away from the mirror and stripped so she can get a good look at herelf. When finished she put the pajamas and her blue panties, her only clothes still clean, folded neatly on the bed. Hinata closed her eyes, calmed her mind, then she felt it from deep within herself. Her normal chakra reserves had more than tripled, but her chakra capacity she couldn't even guess at.... she'd need a couple days to get to full strength before she tested her new limits. She could feel all the power, she'd never been so strong in her life. Without a thought she activated her Byakuugan, dropped to her knees as she clutched her head and screamed when a flood of information hit her all ay once, her Byakuugan had changed.

"Are you ok Hinata-chan?" Naruto yelled through the door. He felt her pain from the hallway and knew what she'd felt, but he was still concerned. Naruto hadn't mentioned the link he now had with Hinata, he'd tell her about it once she'd adjusted.

"Is Hinata ok?" Hiashi said, openly concerned.

"She's fine, but she activated her Byakuugan and it hurt her. Kyuubi told me it might affect her Byakuugan, but any pain is temporary I promise. She'll just have to relearn to use it with her other new ablities." Naruto said.

"New abilities?" Hiashi said.

"She has my senses now, her sight, hearing, smell, touch... everything has been enhanced along with her strength, speed and chakra. Wait...." Naruto said then paused.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun.... I was just surprised." Hinata said loudly.

They knew that was a lie, she didn't want them worried about her, she was being strong for Naruto and they all knew it.

"Ok, let us know when we can come back in." Naruto said loudly to Hinata. "She's still adjusting, she just needs some time." Naruto said calmly.

They nodded. This was a new area and they had no choice but to trust Naruto and Kyuubi.

Inside the room Hinata had deactivated her Byakuugan and the pain faded away a moment later.

"Ow that hurt.... I'll have to train again I guess, but Naruto-kun and Father will help me." Hinata said, stood, turned to the mirror, and her jaw hit the floor. She hadn't noticed before, but her whole body had changed. She loved her new fox ears, her three tails were blue like her hair, but with white tips. Her tails were about three feet long, but she loved how they made her look. She even thought her new blue claws were cute. She stepped up close to look at her new eyes, which she noticed were just like Naruto's in many ways, but still mostly white like always. "Beautiful." Hinata said quietly and blinked several times. Another major change she saw was her body, she'd added about twenty pounds of muscle, but it highlighted her features and made her even sexier. She had the smooth, feminine muscles of an experienced Kunoichi, her blue hair was a few inches longer, hung just past her waist, but was even thicker and more lustrous. The most noticable change, besides her ears and tails, ware her breasts. They were full and still hung past her waist, but were now even fuller, rounder, and had a soft firmness. What really got her attention was her skin, it was always beautiful and pale because she kept herself covered most of the time, but now her skin was absolutely flawless, pale white in color, but with a very healthy glow and softer than silk. Her huge nipples had gone from a light blue to a deep blue in color. Parting her breasts she looked at her flat stomach, which now showed a gentle six-pack. To her surprise, her head wasn't the only place she'd filled out, a larger patch of blue hair covered the fuller mound above her larger, but still hairless lips. "I need something to wear!" Hinata said, ran to the bed, slipped her panties back on, then ran to the door and almost collided with it. "I got faster too. Tsunade-sama, Tayuya-chan, are you there?"

"Yes Hinata-chan." Tsunade and Tayuya said together.

"Would you come in please, I need some help finding something to wear." Hinata said.

"I'll get some of my new clothes, I doubt anything of Naruto's will fit you properly." Tayuya said, dashed down the hall to her room and disappeared inside.

"Just a moment Hinata, for now we'll have to borrow some clothes from Tayuya." Tsunade said.

"Tell Tayuya I'll replace anything you have to alter to fit Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

Tsunade smiled and kissed his cheek.

Naruto grinned and blushed slightly.

End Chapter 15


	16. Ch16: Secrets Revealed, Pt 2

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 16: Secrets Revealed, Pt 2

By: MikeJV37

Author's Note: Chapters 11, 12, 14, 15 have been fixed. Chapter 12 also had a D/s lemon scene with Anko and Kurenai added, by request, if that's your thing please check it out and i hope you enjoyed it. Where possible in future chapters I'll add in other lemon scenes if you want me to.

----June 7, 7:06 AM, Namikaze Mansion----

Tayuya returned a few minutes later with an armload of clothes that she knew would compliment Hinata's new appearance.... and cover her huge breasts.

"Tayuya, you go in and help Hinata, I need to talk to Naruto privately." Tsunade said.

Tayuya could tell from Tsunade's voice and expression it was about her outburst earlier. "Hai, Tsunade-sama... and good luck." Tayuya said, leaned in and gave Tsunade an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

Tsunade smiled and nodded, she saw it in Tayuya's eyes. '_Thank you Tayuya_.' Tsunade thought.

Naruto turned to Hiashi. "Would you stay here Hiashi-san, Hinata-chan will want you here. Thank you, I'll be back soon." Naruto turned to Tsunade, he knew what she wanted to talk about. "I'm ready Tsunade-sama."

'_He called me Tsunade-sama, I hope that's a good sign.... I've never been this nervous before_.' Tsunade thought, lead Naruto to the bedroom she stayed in last night, closed the door behind her and used a sound seal for privacy. This would be hard enough, she didn't want to be heard if this doesn't go well. "Please sit down Naruto...- sama."

Naruto saw the turmoil in her eyes, and it bothered him deeply, she looked so.... weak and afraid. He wanted to tell her it's ok, but he knew if he interrupted her she may panic before he could tell her.

Despite her special henge, she almost looked her real age from the stress. "About what I said earlier.... I never intended to tell you I loved you. Since our battle with Orochimaru about four years ago I've thought of you as a little brother.... you know I lost mine. While you were gone with Jiraiya I began to realize something I'd felt for about a month before you left.... my respect for you had changed into something deeper. You also remind me of my beloved Dan in many ways.... I'd fallen in love with you. I tried everything I could to stop it, I'm the Hokage, you're one of my shinobi.... and the age difference, but my heart refused to listen. I'm a practical woman Naruto, but I also feel everything intensely, it's a big part of why I'm so powerful. I'm like you Naruto, when I put my heart into something I never give up on that goal. That was the problem though.... and I think you know that too. We're both too hardheaded for our own good." Tsunade said, smiled then laughed, she hoped to release some of the tension in the room. She smiled bigger when Naruto laughed with her.

"Naruto.... you haven't said anything, but I think now you know why I said what I did right before our sparring match at your housewarming party two months ago."

Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Everything I told everyone about why I could only spar against you was true, it was also what I believed at the time would be my only chance to.... get close to you without actually revealing my feelings for you. You see.... they'll tell you if you ask now, and I hope they forgive me for doing this.... but Sakura and Ino's match was staged.... you knew didn't you?" Tsunade said.

Naruto nodded and smirked.

"I should of known. They came to me before the match, it was Sakura's idea, but she was just going to have them strip each other, as a special gift to you. It was Ino's idea for how Sakura beat her.... but I think you already knew about Ino's.... fetish, and what Shikamaru had Temari do was my idea too. Temari didn't know, I knew her better than most.... as you know she changed after that, for the batter. She's always wanted something like that to happen, she never got to just be a normal girl because of Gaara. Everyone was terrified of him, even Temari and Kankurou. You know how Gaara would of reacted had some boy.... anyway, I wanted you to attack my tits and pussy." Tsunade said and checked his reaction to her being so blunt. "Despite how much it hurt.... I deeply enjoyed it. I must say that being held up just by that pussy claw was as emotionally devastating as ir was enjoyable. Naruto.... if you'd held it just a little longer I would of totally submitted to you heart and soul right there in front of everyone. I'd of done anything you told me.... even made love to you, or anyone else you told me to. That's part of the reason I flashed you, I had to put all my chakra into my arms to move as fast as I could, if you'd gotten to me first you would of beaten me and I wasn't ready for that yet, everyone would of lost respect for me as Hokage if you'd spanked my bare ass in front of them. That match was also the first of my moments of clarity. After the attack on Hinata last night.... something snapped in my mind, that's when I finally decided I didn't want to spend the rest of my life without knowing love again." Tsunade said then was silent for two minutes.

Naruto saw it in her eyes, she wasn't done yet, so he stayed silent.

Tsunade got down on her knees, her eyes now full of hope. "Naruto, do.... you love me?" Tsunade said, suddenly shut her eyes and bowed her head, afraid he'd say no.

Tsunade felt lips touch her forehead, pulled back and looked right into his blue eyes from inches away.

"Hai, Tsunade-chan." Naruto said.

Tsunade almost exploded with unbridled joy, she lunged off the floor, knocked them both to the head of the bed, Tsunade landed on Naruto. She sat up fast, grabbed the front of her grey shirt, her intention obvious.

"Please Tsunade...." Naruto said and grabbed her wrists to stop her. "Don't do that...."

Tsunade froze. "Hinata! I'm sorry, I lost control for a moment. Please don't be mad, I hope I didn't do something that..."

"Its ok, but I won't do that unless Hinata-chan approves of her, and even then only after we're married. Hinata's experience is very limited, like mine, I promised her we'll be the other's.... first." Naruto said.

Tsunade was off the bed in two seconds. "I know she loves you.... but how does she feel about.... women?" Tsunade said nervously.

"Hinata-chan has mentioned that. She promised Sakura-chan if I chose her as one of my wives that she'd share me with Sakura. Hinata is a very loving person, she puts her heart into everything she does. Hinata-chan told me she's willing to.... get close, to another girl if we both trust her completely. I haven't told her, but we've already decided Sakura-chan will be one of my other wives, but with what happened, Sakura and her mom will have to be ok with Hinata-chan's new appearance before I ask her to be one of my wives. If I mark Sakura-chan, she'll only have one tail. As Kyuubi explained it to me, because she was my first, and has three tails, any other mates I take will be.... as Kyuubi put it, below Hinata-chan in the pack and submit to her as the Alpha female.... that would include you Tsunade if you became my wife. Could you submit to Hinata-chan within the family?" Naruto said.

"Hai. I'd happily be her submissive bitch." Tsunade said without hesitation.

"Please Tsunade, don't call yourself that." Naruto said, got off the bed, hugged her and kissed her forehead like she'd done to him. "I know she'd be happy to have you join our family.... she's ready for us now, come on." Naruto said as his ears perked up suddenly.

"Did you hear her Naruto?" Tsunade said.

"No, the Mate Mark linked us, when I want to I can know her thoughts, feelings, I know if she's in danger and I always know where she is." Naruto said.

Tsunade nodded, a little amazed. "I had a feeling there was more to that Mate Mark." Tsunade said, unsealed the room, and followed Naruto to the door.

Naruto stopped at the door. "Tsunade, for now we should tell Hiashi and Tayuya not to mention what you said to me downstairs, and we shouldn't tell them about this either, it'll just make things harder.... you have to tell the village about what happened last night don't you?"

"Hai. There's no way to avoid it, I have to tell them what happened. I just hope they accept you in his honor. Naruto.... do you want me to tell them Kyuubi isn't really dead, and about your appearance? Even as Hokage I can't do that without your consent." Tsunade said.

"What about everyone that saw us last nite?" Naruto said.

"I'll talk to everyone after we finish here, I'll have everyone come here, it'll be easier. I think we have to tell them about Hinata too, they need to see what happened to her." Tsunade said.

Naruto nodded, then they left the room and returned to his bedroom to see Hinata. Inside Naruto's Master Bedrom, Naruto, Tsunade and Hiashi stood in the middle of the room and faced Tayuya by the closed bathroom door.

Tayuya had a big smile on her face. "Ok.... she'll have to get new clothes, luckily I didn't have to alter any of mine.... although the shirt is kinda tight, her chest puts mine to shame." Tayuya said and giggled.

Hiashi blushed, slightly uncomfortable, he still thought of Hinata as his shy little daughter.

"Don't worry Hiashi-sama, she's not showing anything, but she is damn sexy! Now if Naruto will only give me a shot...." Tayuya said and knocked on the door. "Here she is.... Hinata!" The bathroom door opened, Hinata strolled out into the room very confidently, and with a very noticable sexual aura.

"H,Hinata-chan...." Naruto said with a slight stutter.

Hinata giggled because Naruto acted like she use to.

Everyone was blown away by Hinata. Tight, dark blue stretch pants that showed off her lege, her three blue tails stuck out over the waistband, above her firm, round butt. She couldn't get into Tayuya's sports bras, so she had on a top like the stretch panrs under a tight purple shirt that hung just past her waist, even though it hugged her huge breasts like a second skin. If it didn't stretch it would of split up the front when she moved. After a minute or so of adjusting they all complimented her in their own way. Once finished they went downstairs. Hinata was starved after the transformation.

The staff of course knew about Naruto, so they were only a little surprised to see Hinata's new appearance, they all thought she was beautiful and happily fixed Hinata a big meal to restore her energy.

Hiashi was sent to get everyone that had seen the incident last night, except the ANBU, they already knew better than to say anything, secrets were part of their job and they didn't want to get on the bad side of Tsunade.... or especially Naruto after the power he'd displayed.

Within an hour everyone was gathered in the Main Hall.

Hinata was in another room, she didn't have much control over her new power and couldn't even do a basic henge.

Before Hinata's big breakfast, Naruto went into his mindscape to talk to Kyuubi about last night and how Kyuubi had been summoned, Naruto didn't think it was possible because of the seal. Kyuubi explained that had only been possible because both their minds were in total agreement about Hinata. The seal was still intact, but Naruto had dropped all his mental barriers and allowed Kyuubi out for the sole purpose of avenging, as they'd thought at the moment, Hinata's death, nothing else had mattered to them except to inflict as much pain and suffering on the Cloud nin as they could, even the safety of the village and everyone in it had become meaningless without Hinata-chan there. Kyuubi did say that if he wanted, they could create a Summoning Contract with the Fox Clan that Kyuubi was the head of. Not for himself, but for the Namikaze Clan, it would get around the Summon rule about one contract per person, as well as provide further protection for his family and prevent that from happening again.

During Hinata's breafast they saw Naruto zone out and knew he was with Kyuubi, he'd mentioned earlier he needed to so he could answer some big questions about the attack on Hinata, specifically Naruto's reaction afterwards and Kyuubi's physical presence within the village.

Everyone was gathered in a semi-circle around Naruto, in a closed guest bedroom behind him was Hinata.

Everyone was nervous, what they'd seen was a sight you never forget. No one there was without a spark of fear in their heart, they hoped this meeting would remove that and settle their nerves, and most of them got little or no sleep last night.

Naruto composed himself and raised his hand to get everyone's attention. "I'm glad everyone's here, especially after last night.... let me just start by telling you that the seal keeping Kyuubi confined is intact. As everyone saw I almost lost Hinata-chan.... and the thought of spending the rest of my life without her was to much for me to handle. I couldn't deal with the pain and lost control of my emotions.... and so did Kyuubi."

This got puzzled looks from everyone, although the tension in the room was almost gone.

"You saw me bite Hinata-chan on the neck.... what most of you didn't see was that Tsunade was going to use a special jutsu to sacrifice her life for Hinata-chan's. It was Kyuubi who told me to bite her to save both of their lives." Naruto said.

"Why would Kyuubi do that, I thought it wanted us all dead?" Asuma asked, confusion and a little hatred in his voice, though he tried very hard to suppress the hatred, even he didn't want to start a fight.

"As you all know Kyuubi and I fused into one being over a year ago, I thought Kyuubi had died.... until three months ago when Kyuubi returned, but didn't say anything for two weeks. This will be hard for many of you to accept, but please believe that this is the truth.... Kyuubi apologized to me for everything, and even bowed to me out of respect. I had trouble believing it to, but it's true. Before I answer your questions I have one more thing to tell you. Yesterday was my fifteenth date with Hinata-chan.... and we got engaged to be married. Kyuubi also loves Hinata-chan, that's what the bite I gave her meant.... I marked her as my mate. Kyuubi saw Hinata-chan the same way, it's why we lost control of our anger when we thought she was dead. When I marked Hinata-chan as my mate I gave her some of Kyuubi's chakra, and well.... Hinata-chan would you come out please." Naruto said.

The door opened and the new Hinata walked out, a lil nervous about how they'd react to her.

Many of the men, Kiba most obviously, were simply awed by her new appearance.... especially because she wasn't hiding her breasts anymore. Kiba actually got a nosebleed and fainted.

Tsume, and her daughter Hana, laughted. "Hana, pick your brother up off the floor." Tsume said.

"Hai, mother." Hana said, picked her little brother up and woke him none to gently with several face slaps. "Wake up you pervert, don't embarrass your clan by acting like a dog in heat."

"Sorry Hana.... but you didn't have to slap me." Kiba said and rubbed his cheeks.

"Hey pup, you're lucky I don't neuter you!" Hana said with a sadistic smile.

Kiba, and several males around them, flinched in fear, as a trained vet she could do it. Kiba's face paled slightly, which made Hana and their mother Tsume smirk.

"Back off Hana this isn't the place for that, and don't let me catch you staring at her Kiba." Tsume said with a low growl in her voice.

Kiba nodded to his mother. His older sister Hana was a dedicated bitch, but he got a happy feeling inside when he watched her back down in submission, which was one of his few pleasures. His mother had a temper second only to Tsunade's. He was proud and annoyed to be the son of one of the four most feared kunoichi in Konoha.

Shikamaru's mother smirked at him, obviously very amused. As tough as she was though, even she'd back down from an enraged Tsume Inuzuka.... she wasn't going to tell anyone though.

The two Inuzuka women had given Naruto odd looks since they saw his new form, and now he knew that the subtle smirks he'd gotten from them since he returned were of feral attraction.... it was his fox features. He wasn't canine, but apparently he was close enough, which worried him. He'd heard all about how strong the sex drive was among the Inuzuka clan as Kiba often showed by his comments and actions, the women were far worse though.

Everyone came up to Naruto and Hinata, who held hands, and complimented her on her looks, her new confindence, and congratulated them both on their engagement. There were of course more questions, which Naruto and Hinata answered, and after almost an hour everyone's curiousity about Kyuubi, Hinata, and several other related topics were answered to their satisfaction. Several people that still held some anger toward Kyuubi for the attack fifteen years ago finally let it go. What removed any remaining doubts about Kyuubi, was when Naruto told everyone that Kyuubi now thought of Konoha as home, and a Kitsune will fight to the death to protect it's home and it's mate from any threat.

Tsunade and several of the Clan heads, like Tsume Inuzuka, confirmed that about Kitsune. Since the clan heads were also on the council, that Tsunade would be facing in about forty minutes, they gave Tsunade advice about that, as well as the citizens in a few hours. Tsunade's diplomatic skills were more like an avalnche than a katana and everyone knew it. Of course the ANBU would be there in case of trouble, but Tsunade didn't want to have to use deadly force unless she had no other options, since these are the people she's protecting. She needed then to trust her and Naruto if she's going to appoint him as the next Hokage some day.

Help came from an unexpected place.... Hiashi Hyuuga. He promised the entire Hyuuga clan would help them with words, or action if needed. Their Gentle Fist style made one Hyuuga equal to twenty or more civilians, they could stop a mob safely without leaving a single mark on anyone. Everyone was surprised by his offer. When asked why, Hiashi glanced at Hinata and gave a subtle smile.

Tsunade and Naruto smiled and nodded back.

Hinata knew right away. '_Thank you Father_.' Hinata thought happily.

Hiashi nodded when she smiled at him.

Tsunade knew as well as everyone that survived Kyuubi's attack on the village fifteen years ago, that when they heard Kyuubi was alive it would cause some panic among the civilians. Tsunade hoped they realized that to have Naruto and Kyuubi in the village, and happy, was in their best interest, as Naruto's love of the village had been common knowledge for years, despite how he was treated. She wasn't worried about Naruto's safety.... but she prayed to Kami that nobody was stupid enough to attack Hinata.

----11:52 AM, Hokage Tower, Ceremony Room----

(AN: the other top floor room with a balcony for speeches to the entire village)

Tsunade stood in her full robes and hat, very nervous.

Also in the room were Shizune, Jiraiya, Naruto, Hiashi, Hinata, Tsume, Kurenai and Anko, all in their most official or formal attire.

On the ground in front of the tower near the six ANBU guards that could be seen, were the rest of Naruto's friends in similar attire, all ready to do their best to help convince the crowd that Naruto was the same person he'd always been, that Kyuubi was no longer a threat to the village, and if needed, to protect the crowd from themselves. An attack on Naruto or anyone else he cared about could easily become a fatal mistake for everyone. They were all fully equipped for battle beneath their formal clothes, but hoped they wouldn't have to even draw a weapon. Hyuuga Jounin were stationed at strategic points around the village square where the crowd was gathered, ready to attack or call in the entire clan if needed.... all had their Byakuugan activated. There was something else everyone in Tsunade's office knew.

"Are you sure you want me to tell them everything Naruto-kun, they don't have to know everything about you." Tsunade said then gave Naruto a hug, which he returned to comfort her. "I just don't want to mess this up for you, I'd...."

Naruto slapped Tsunade. "I'm sorry. Listen to me, you're Tsunade, Fifth Hokage of Konoha, Granddaughter of the First Hokage and the toughest woman I've ever met, we trust you with our lives. You can do this. Now where's that bitch that used to beat me with a finger flick to my forehead?" Naruto said fiercely.

Tsunade smiled and laughed at the comment and memory. "You're right brat, I'm Tsunade, I'm the Granddaughter of the First Hokage, I'm one of the legendary Sannin.... and the toughest bitch on the planet! What the hell am I worried about? Once they know what we do, they'll have to respect you as much as we do. No wonder Hinata loves you so much." Tsunade said and kissed Naruto. "You're a lucky girl Hinata, I'd be honored to call you my sister.... if you want an old woman like me." Tsunade said confidently, but in her heart she didn't think she had a chance against all of the beautful young girls Naruto had to chose from.

"I feel the same about you Tsunade-chan, you'll be a great Mother." Hinata said and smiled at Tsunade.

Tsunade's face went almost white at the good news and looked at Hinata, then Naruto, her eyes lit up with hope. "Do you mean it Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto and Hinata glanced at each other then nodded to Tsunade.

Tsunade grabbed and hugged them both.... HARD. "Oh thank you Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun!" Tsunade gushed happily, her composure forgotten.

Everyone congratulated Tsunade on being officially chosen to join Naruto's family, eventhough Naruto and Hinata hadn't set their wedding date yet.

"It's time Tsunade-sama." Shizune said with an ear-to-ear smile.

Tsunade bowed very low and respectfully to Naruto and Hinata, then stepped out on the balcony, she looked more powerful than ever. The look on her face said one thing very clearly.... I will not fail Naruto.

End Chapter 16


	17. Ch17: The Announcement

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 17: The Announcement

By: MikeJV37

----June 7, 11:59 AM, Hokage Tower, Ceremony Room----

Tsunade's announcment went just like they figured.... it was hard as hell. Tsunade told everyone what really happened with Kyuubi fifteen years ago, how Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, was unable to kill Kyuubi so he sacrificed his life to imprison Kyuubi within his newborn son.

Most of the crowd was shocked, many were filled with panic and anger. When she told them that Naruto was that son, half were silent, the other half called for Naruto's head.... until Tsunade silenced them with a yell the front of the crowd actually felt. They weren't ready to challange the Fifth Hokage Tsunade, her strength was well known to everyone, especially most of the adults who'd actually seen her in action. They also knew she thought of Naruto as her little brother and had heard the stories about her past.

When she told them that during his three years away from the village Naruto had fused with Kyuubi and basically killed it. This didn't get the expected reaction, there was an odd mix of reactions that ran the spectrum from cheers of "The demon is dead!" to "I always knew he was the demon!"

Tsunade could quiet them down, but she couldn't silence them, so she just continued. When she mentioned the wave of chakra that rippled through the village the nite before, there was quiet confusion. After a long sigh Tsunade told them that it was Kyuubi's chakra. Kyuubi was alive and once again sealed within Naruto's body.

This caused more confusion, and sent most of the crowd into an almost mob-like state. They were ready to become a full blown riot until Tsunade said a Cloud nin had snuck into the village and stabbed Hinata Hyuuge through the heart. The Hyuuga clan wasn't exactly loved, but everyone knew Hinata, she was one of the kindest people in the village, nobody disliked her. There wasn't a person in the vilage that hadn't had a bad day turned around by her smile.

When they heard this every last person in the crowd screamed for blood.... the assassin's, and everyone thought that was the most cowardly act they'd ever heard in their life.

In Tsunade's office Hinata was overwhelmed, she honestly didn't realize she was so well loved by everyone. Only the Council and shinobi at the meeting knew she was still alive. Hinata cried she was so happy.

Everyone went silent when Tsunade told them Hinata's life had been saved, but only because of Naruto, and specifically Kyuubi. They didn't need to know Tsunade had a jutsu that could of saved her by sacrificing her own life, it was the only thing they'd agreed to not reveal. While the crowd reacted with mixed emotions, many people that had hated and/or feared Naruto had decided they'd been wrong, the rest were a mix of cheers and many still had a lil fear and hatred of Kyuubi.

On a signal from Tsunade part of the group went downstairs while the crowd took it all in.

With a small spike of chakra Naruto signaled Tsunade they were in place.

Tsunade quieted them down and told them Naruto's fusion with Kyuubi had some side effects they should know. His appearance had changed, but she didn't say anything specific.

With a deep breath Naruto stepped out of the tower and past his slghtly worried friends.

A wave of silence rolled over the crowd from the front to the back, many women in the front of the crowd, and a couple girls, 'did a Hinata'. Luckily all were caught by a nearby friend or family member.

Tsunade then told everyone, briefly, about some of the things he could do now, how he'd killed Orochimaru and the even more dangerous group he'd belonged to, called the Akatsuki. Then she told them of the Curse Marks.... this is when Naruto's friends came forward one at a time and told their 'how Naruto saved me' story.

Sasuke, Anko and Tayuya told them their story, no emotions held back.... even Anko let a few tears roll down her cheeks.

All of Naruto's friends then gave their life changing Naruto story.

By the time everyone finished all of the women and girls cried, and many of the men. To lock things down they brought out their final weapon.... Hinata, still in Tayuya's clothes from earlier.... nothing was hidden. Everyone went dead silent.

When a nervous, and stunningly gorgeous Hinata walked up to Naruto, laid a sizzling kiss on his lips, then told everyone with a confidence they'd never seen from her before, that she, Naruto and Kyuubi loved this village and everyone in it with all their heart and would protect it with their lives.... every ANBU tensed slightly, as did all Naruto's friends, unsure what would happen.

After several minutes of tense silence the crowd erupted.... into cheers.

They'd been accepted. With several of their closest friends, as well as Tsunade who'd simply jumped down from her balcony, Naruto and Hinata walked through the crowd and gave everyone a good look and answered any questions. He didn't want to leave any fear or doubt in their minds about them.

His friends were still a little worried, this was typical Naruto.... all out, but it was part of his charm. They found him annoying occationally, but everyone loved and/or respected him in their own way.

It took over four hours, but Naruto and Hinata stayed until everyone was happy, or at least satisfied.

---5:36 PM, Namikaze Main Hall---

Everyone was happy it had worked out. There were still a few people that hadn't seen Hinata until they got to the house, one was her little sister Hanabi.

To nobody's surprise Hanabi squealed excitedly and called Hinata super cute, adorable, etc.... and for about ten minutes just fawned all over her and giggled wildly. She was especialy happy to hear they were engaged now. Hanabi tried to get Naruto to mark her too, so she matched her big sister, which got a lot of laughs, but she was politely told that wasn't going to happen any time soon. That got the saddest pouty face you'd ever seen, but it turned into a big smile as she took this to mean it could happen when she was older. They tried to tell Hanabi that's not what he meant, but Hanabi had that thought locked in her mind and heart and they couldn't dig it out with a kunai. Defeated, they did get her to promise to wait a few years and see how things went, she might change her mind, she reluctantly agreed. Hanabi wasn't done yet though, she had another surprise for everyone. She saw how Hinata openly displayed herself in sexy but respectable clothes and it inspired her. She got everyone's attention, removed her jacket and revealed her black shirt she'd gotten from Hinata.... stretched tight around breasts almost as large as Hinata's had been before Naruto Mate Marked her.

"If Hinata-neechan isn't ashamed of hers anymore, then neither am I!" She said and stuck her chest ou proudly..,. the upper half anyway, she looked like she had a big vest on under her shirt.

"Konohamaru is gonna drop dead when he sees her." Naruto said, amused but not surprised by her brazen new attitude.

She'd definitely lived up to her name, fireworks.

Hiashi just sat on a chair with his head in his hands, elbows rested on his knees. "Why is Kami doing this to me.... am I being punished?"

Everyone laughed, they knew his life just got a lot more complicated.

He'd never get Hanabi covered up again, the boys would be all over her now. Hiashi looked up at his younger daughter and sighed. "I'm going to have to assign her a bodyguard now."

More laughter at poor Hiashi's plight.

Tsunade put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Hiashi, nobody will get out of line, I'll let everyone with kids know."

Hiashi smiled, slightly relieved. "Thank you Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade walked over to Hanabi, and after she had Hanabi put Hinata's old jacket back on, she took the super-busty little twelve year old and her older sister out to get both some proper kunoichi attire. "Hinata, if you're gonna rejoin your team for missions you'll need to protect those beauties." Tsunade said and smiled slyly. "Trust me, I know from experience, having breasts like ours can be a serious weakness during a mission." She turned to a now worried Hanabi. "You'll be graduating in a couple months, so unless you want to go back to hiding them Hanabi, you better get ready now. As Hinata has noticed your balance is different when they aren't strapped close to your body. Hinata has the enhanced power from Naruto to counter that, but you don't Hanabi. So I'm going to train you, and Hinata if she wants, on how to move properly and use them to your advantage when fighting."

Both girls smiled and nodded, others nodded in agreement.

Tsunade then left with the two Hyuuga girls and headed straight for the only shop in the village that could fill their special clothing needs. About ten minutes later Tsunade walked through the door of the shop, she hadn't been here in almost eight months, but got a broad smile from her old friend when she heard her name called. "Hotaru-chan, I have two special customers for you."

Her face lit up and she dashed to greet them. "Tsunade-sama, I'm honored to have you in my humble shop, how may I.... by Kami!" Hotaru, owner of The Iron Kimono, had heard the announcment earlier, but had nothing against Naruto, she already knew what kind of person he was and had known for most of his life Naruto was the vessel of the Kyuubi. The news of the fusion and new appearance surprized her though. The crowd had been so large she couldn't get out of her shop, so she'd stayed inside, she knew Naruto and Hinata would come in eventually. "Hinata-chan, you're beautiful dear, and I simply love your tails, they suit you. My dear... with those gifts you should of come to me years ago.... you strapped them down didn't you?"

Hinata nodded, ashamed.

"I'd hoped you and Hanabi-chan would come here to be fitted. You didn't have to hide them, you could of trusted me." Hotaru said.

Both girls looked at the very busty shop owner in total shock. 'You knew, b,but how? Our jackets should of...." Hinata said nervously.

"My dear girls, who do you think helped your mother create that special Genjutsu on your jackets? I'm an expert on clothing, especially for kunoichi like us. It may have fooled everyone else, but I saw right through it. I've known since you and Hanabi first developed. I did help create the jutsu fused into your jackets." Hotaru said proudly and smiled at them.

Hinata and Hanabi looked at each other, then nodded to her together.

"Come with me, Tsunade and I will tell you girls about your mother while I get your clothes. I've been prepared for this day for years, I think you'll both love what I made for you. As a gift to Hana-chan, my best friend, they're on the house, consider it a final gift from her. I will not accept any money for these." Hotaru said.

Hinata and Hanabi smiled and bowed low, both honored by the tribute to their late mother.

While Hinata and Hanabi tried on some clothes, Tsunade pulled Hotaru aside. "Hotaru, I have a special, custom order for you, it has to be kept secret."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama, anything for you. Who's my special customer?" Hotaru said.

"I am." Tsnade said nervously.

Hotaru's eyebrows went up, then she saw a glint in Tsunade's eyes and a smile curled her lips. "I'd be truely honored to make something special for the Hokage.... who's the lucky guy, or is it a woman?"

Tsunade's eyebrows jumped to the top of her forehead for a moment before she composed herself again. "How'd you know it's...."

"It's ok Tsunade.... I've waited a long time for you to let yourself love again, I know all about Dan, and I'm deeply sorry for your loss, but you have to let the pain go and move on.... would Dan want you to be alone?" Hotaru said.

Tsunade sighed and shook her head.

"Would Dan like this person you love?" Hotaru said.

"Hai, they're alike in so many ways." Tsunade smiled as the warm memories ran through her mind.

"Does he...." Hotaru said.

Tsunade nodded. "Hai."

"You don't have to tell me who it is. Come back tonight after curfew, nobody needs to know Tsunade-sama, I understand the position it puts you in." Hotaru said.

Tsunade smiled. "Thank you Hotaru-chan, your discresion in this is apprciated."

Hotaru smiled and nodded. "Shall we go see how the girls are doing, they should be dressed in their new outfits now."

----6:58 PM, The Iron Kimono----

Tsunade talked to Hinata while Hotaru bagged her new clothes and battle gear for missions. "Hinata-chan, would you let Naruto-kun know that we'll be heading home, and he should tell anyone else still there to go home."

"Hai, Tsunade-chan. I'm not very good yet, but I'll do my best." Hinata stood straight, closed her eyes and focused on Naruto like he showed her. '_Nuruto-kun.... can you hear me_?'. Hinata thought.

'_Hai Hinata-chan, you're a lot clearer than the last time, what is it_?' Naruto thought.

'_Tsunade, Hanabi and I are going home from here, Tsunade told me to have you tell everyone there to do the same. Hanabi has school tomorrow and she needs her sleep. She'll be over tommorrow after Academy, I'll be there at eight for my training. I love you Naruto-kun_.' Hinata thought_._

_'I love you too Hinata-chan_.' Naruto thought.

"Ok Tsunade-chan, I told Naruto-kun. Thank you for the beautiful clothes Hotaru-chan, and for telling us so much about our Mother.... you too Tsunade-chan, I wish she could see how strong I am, she'd be so proud of me." A tear rolled down Hinata's right cheek.

"She would Hinata-chan." Tsunade said before she hugged Hinata, who smiled at her.

"Tsunade-chan, tommorrow morning before you and Naruto-kun start my training I have some.... personal things to ask you about." Hinata said nervously.

Tsunade saw Hinata's face flush slightly and figured these were questons she couldn't ask in front of Hanabi. "Hai, Hinata-chan, anything for the fiancee of my favorite knucklehead."

They both smiled, Hinata giggled at the comment, she could tell Tsunade knew her questions would be.... intimate in nature.

"And don't worry Hinata-chan, Hanabi is with you, and Naruto will be there instantly if anything happens again.... but I doubt anything will." Tsunade said.

Hinata bowed, still a little nervous about walking home, even if Hanabi was with her, but she knew her precious Naruto-kun could be at her side in an instant if she needed him, that made her feel strong and safe. '_I just need some training and I won't be afraid anymore.... I have to be as strong as Naruto-kun to be a worthy wife and mother of his choldren when he becomes Hokage_.' That last thought put a huge smile on Hinata's face. "Come on Hanabi, get your clothes, it's time to go home."

Hanabi smiled and nodded, she loved her new clothes, and new gear she'd wear to the Academy for the first time tomorrow. She especially couldn't wait to see everyones faces when they saw what she'd hidden under her jacket since before the Academy. '_All the boys are gonna faint, especially Konohamaru_.' Hanabi thought and smiled big as she followed Hinata out the door.

----Namikaze Mansion----

Everyone but Sakura had left, Tayuya had gone upstairs to her room.

Sakura waited until they were alone in the Main Hall.

Naruto was nervous, he couldn't tell what Sakura wanted, only that it was important.

"Naruto-san...." Sakura said.

Naruto's eyebrows raised. '_She called me san? This is more important than I thought if Sakura called me san_.' Naruto had her wait a moment and follow him to the couch where they sat. "Ok Sakura."

"First I want you to know how proud I am of what you did today, and I wanted to thank you for saving Hinata-chan." She grabbed his wrists and lifted them up towards her. "With everything I am." Sakura said.

"Not this way." Naruto said as he tensed up, his hands stopped half an inch from Sakura's breasts, her obviously large nipples tented her dress.

"Please Naruto-kun, I know you always wanted to, I was too stupid to realize what I had missed all those years chasing Sasuke. I won't dishonor you, Hinata or myself by trying to make love to you." Sakura said sincerly.

Naruto turned red.

"You both chose me to be your second wife and I'm truely touched and honored by that, but next to you and Ino, Hinata is my best friend.... and I almost lost her. Please Naruto-sama.... let me do this as a small token of my thanks, the rest I'll give you when I become your wife." Sakura said.

Naruto knew what the rest was.... and he also knew it was the greatest gift she could give at the moment.... as a virgin. "Sakura, I know you mean it, and that one time I did touch your breast was an accident, and you hit me for it."

Sakura nodded ashamed.

"Really hard to." Naruto said and smiled. "I can't.... Hinata-chan...."

"She knows. I wouldn't do this behind her back. I'm even covered.... please Naruto-kun." Sakura pleaded.

"Hinata-chan really said you could let me do this?" Naruto said, surprised.

Sakura nodded.

"No, I just can't.... touch you like this, even if she said it's ok." Naruto said.

Sakura teared up, the rejection and shame started to appear on her face.

"I'll compromise with you ok. Except for that accident, has anyone ever...." He took a quick deep breath and let it out. "Touched your breasts?

Sakura shook her head.

"Since.... you developed, Has anyone seen them, like everyone did Ino, Temari and Tsunade?"

Sakura shook her head no again.

"Then I'll be the first." Naruto said and smiled.

Sakura released his wrists, smiled, then nodded.

Sakura lifted her long red shirt up and off, and laid it neatly on the couch. Sakura's full D cup breasts were now only covered by her red sports bra. Sakura turned her back to Naruto then pulled that off and tossed it behind her on the couch. Sakura stood there, fidgeted nervously, then turned around and faced Naruto, her face showed how nervous she was. Her breasts sat firmly in the middle of her athletically muscled chest above her gently muscled flat stomach. Her dark pink areola were as big as Ino's, but puffy and topped by long, thick nipples.

Naruto stared for a few seconds, then smiled ear-to-ear.

Sakura stepped close, pressed her shins against the couch, and leaned forward. "Naruto-kun, are you sure you don't want to touch them, even just a tiny squeeze? I don't think I'll have the courage to do this again until we're married." Sakura said very nervously, just to do this took all her courage and concentration. "Ohhh Naruto-kunnnn." Sakura said lustily.

Naruto looked down and was shocked his hands were on her breasts, he'd been unaware his arms had even moved. Naruto quickly, but gently, released Sakura's breasts and turned red. "I didn't mean to do that, my arms just moved by themselves!"

Sakura blushed, stepped back, grabbed her shirt and sports bra off the clouch, ran into the far room, slammed the door behind her, staggered to the bed and fainted, her final words. "He touched them."

End Chapter 17


	18. Ch18: Questions and Answers

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 18: Questions and Answers

By: MikeJV37

----June 10, 7:56 AM, Hokage Mansion----

Tsunade was curled up in her blankets and tried to ignore the woman that had interrupted her sleep.

"Come on Tsunade, you have to get up, Anko is here to see you." Shizune said.

Tsunade mumbled grumpily. "Tell her to come back later, I'm sleeping." Tsunade said slightly annoyed as she got dragged closer to full consciousness.

Shizune sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I didn't want to have to do this Tsunade, but you've left me no choice. Just because you got the day off as a sensei, doesn't mean you can sleep all day. If you don't get up, get dressed and come downstairs now.... I don't care if you're naked, I'll drag you down there by your nipples!"

Tsunade stuck her head up out of the blankets. "You wouldn't dare Shizune." Tsunade said in an angry but nervous sleepy voice.

Shizune looked down at Tsunade with her coldest glare and cracked her knuckles on her palms. "Try me you lazy, saggy breasted, old bitch." Shizune said calmly.

Tsunade sighed in defeat and looked at Shizune in submission. "Ok, you win. You don't fight fair Shizune-chan.... you'd really do it wouldn't you, drag me downstairs by my nipples."

Shizune smiled and nodded. "Hai, Tsunade.... and don't even try to act surprised, you told me a long time ago I could do anything I wanted to you to get you up in the morning."

Tsunade smiled up at Shizune playfully. "Tell Anko I'll be down in a few minutes. I remember.... besides, you know I couldn't run this place without you Shizune. I'm just a figurehead, you're the real strength around here." Tsunade whipped off her blankets and sat up on the side of the bed totally nude, her breasts flopped onto the matress at her sides. "My coffee ready?"

Shizune smiled and held in her laughter. "Of course." Shizune leaned in and kissed the diamond mark on Tsunade's forehead. "Thank you.... Kaa-chan." Shizune then left to inform Anko.

Tsunade smiled ear-to-ear, Shizune very rarely called her that. It was the most sincere, caring term Shizune could use, and it never failed to tug at her heart. "I love you to Zune-chan. If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to get her a family, she deserves it."

A few minutes later Tsunade came downstairs and headed right to the couch where Anko sat and talked to Shizune who stood next to her. Tsunade accepted her cup of coffee and took a long sip. "Mmmmm, Shizune you're a life saver."

Shizune smiled and sat in a nearby chair.

Charged up by her special blend coffee, Tsunade was ready. "Ok Anko, why am I up so early?"

Anko's face turned serious. "I'm here to update you on the prisoner."

Tsunade's expression hardened. "So what have you found out, who hired him?"

"I don't know, she won't say anything except I'm sorry."

Tsunade almost dropped her coffee as her eyebrows went up sharply. "She?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. A girl, thirteen I'd say. She's from Lightning Country, but we don't know what clan, or if she even has any living relatives we can contact. What we can figure out from her few possesions, she put everything in order before she came here, I think she expected to die after she'd killed Hinata. As you're aware, things didn't end as expected, for anyone. I don't mind admitting this to you Tsunade-sama, but when I saw Naruto there with Kyuubi, I've never been so scared in my life.... and I was trained by Orochimaru." Anko said and spat out his name.

Tsunade took a drink of her coffee, her hand shook sightly. "I know what you mean Anko, I've never seen anyone so mad in my life.... and I thought I had a bad temper."

"Tsunade-sama, I hate to say this, but the only way we'll get any information from her is with Naruto. We have to take him to ANBU headquaters to question her. She's so terrified nothing we do even phases her, and I tried every trick I knew, nothing worked. Even Ibiki doesn't think he can make her talk. After what she saw, what could we do that's worse than that? I'm afraid if we don't draw her out soon she'll retreat so far into her own mind only Kami could reach her."

Tsunade sighed. "I have to agree, as much as I hate to admit it. I want you to get Naruto, this is far too personal to do any other way, I want someone with Naruto that he trusts, just in case. Meet me at ANBU heaquarters in an hour. I have some things to take care of first.... and Anko, if you see Hinata, I don't want her to know what we're going to do, this could end badly."

Anko nodded and left.

----9:03 AM, ANBU Headquarters----

Inside the Hokage Monument, Anko walked down the familiar metal halls of ANBU headquarters, behind her was the angry but focused Naruto, and behind Naruto was Tsunade. As they passed guard stations they all nodded nervously to each other, even the ANBU were worried about what Naruto might do. Anko and Tsunade surrounded Naruto not to protect him, but everyone else. When they reached her interrogation room Anko stopped and turned to Naruto with her most serious face. Most people would be intimidated by that expression from Anko, Naruto didn't even blink.

"Naruto, don't do anything unless I say so. Remember you promised me." Anko said.

Naruto let out a short growl, then nodded.

Anko unlocked the door and stepped inside as she held back Naruto for a moment. The room was twelve feet by twelve feet and all black, with a single light over a table in the center of the room. By the closest side of the table was an empty chair.

On the far side was a girl with short black hair, a grey shirt and pants with old sandles, she hugged herself and rocked slightly as she said "I'm sorry" over and over. This was all she'd done since they brought her in, they even had to feed her because she'd just stare at the plate. Her expression hadn't changed either, it was a mask of sheer horror, like her mind had collapsed in on itself.

Anko entered alone and stood across the table from the girl. "I'm going to give you a final chance to tell me who you are and who hired you to kill Hinata Hyuuga! If you don't I'll have to bring in someone special, and he will make you talk." Anko said in her toughest, scariest voice.

The girl didn't even react.

"You've left me no choice then.... come in Naruto." Anko said.

When Naruto entered the room her head suddenly jumped up and looked right at the half-kitsune blonde boy she saw a few days ago. She jumped back out of her chair onto the floor and scooted back into a corner. "I'M SORRY I'M SORRY DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS YOUR MATE, I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" The terrified girl screamed at the top of her lungs.

Anko was shocked, she expected a reaction, but nothing like this.

The girl pulled her knees up to her chest, hugged them, her face between her knees, tears poured from her eyes.

Naruto glanced at Anko who sighed and nodded, then his hair took on a light red tint.

Anko stepped back against the wall, she hoped she wouldn't have to step in.... as she honestly didn't know if she could stop Naruto if he decided to kill the girl.... or her if he lost control.

"STAND UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Naruto yelled at her with absolute authority.

The girl stood up as fast as she could.

Naruto walked up to her, the rage on his face barely restrained. Naruto forced himself to calm down a little, he wanted answers, he wasn't there to kill her. "I'm only going to ask you one time and you better tell me the truth. If I even think you lied I'll kill you.... and nobody can stop me."

Anko flinched at that. '_He said can, not will_.' Anko thought, scared inside.

The girl nodded hard, not hesitating for an instant.

"Who hired you to assassinate Hinata Hyuuga?" Naruto said with calm anger.

"Nobody hired me.... I acted alone." She said as honestly and sincerly as she could through her blinding fear..

Naruto looked coldly into her eyes and saw she'd told the truth. "Why? What did Hinata ever do to you that she deserved to die? I've never met a **kinder, gentler person in my life**!" Naruto's hair got redder as his voice took on a slight;y demonic undertone.

The girl now sweated profusely. "Her father killed my father nine years ago."

"The kidnapping!" Anko yelled.

Naruto thought about that a moment and suddenly knew who she was. "**Is THAT what this is about**?" Naruto grabbed her throat, his claws poked her neck, but didn't pierce the skin, then lifted her off the floor. "**He was power hungry scum and deserved to die**!" Naruto pulled her face-to-face. "**Your stupid revenge was an act of cowardice.... and War against Konoha! You failed to kill her, Hinata is alive thanks to me, you just cost your village everything! You disgust me**!" Naruto dropped her to the floor. "**You're less than garbage**." Naruto told the girl as coldly as he and Kyuubi could.

The comment sent a chill down Anko's spine.

"I'm done, do what you want to her, I don't fucking care." Naruto turned and walked out.

The girl sobbed hystericaly, her face in her hands.

Out in the hallway Naruto closed the door and turned to Tsunade as his hair turned blonde again. "She's from the Village hidden in the Clouds, she tried to kill Hinata because her father kidnapped Hinata years ago to take her Byakuugan, and Hiashi killed him. Nobody hired her, it was personal revenge. I still want them to pay. I'd rather you handle this as Hokage, but one way or another Tsunade, they will pay.... I SWEAR ON HINATA'S LIFE!"

Tsunade got worried, she'd never seen him like this. Tsunade put her hands on Naruto's shoulders as motherly as she could. "Naruto, I promise you I'll take care of this. Now that we have proof where she's from, I can act. I'll draw up a letter and dispatch a courier as soon as I can."

"Thank you Tsunade. Can I leave now? Hinata is there for her training. I don't want her to wait any longer than she has to." Naruto said.

Tsunade pulled Naruto's head down enough to kiss his forehead, after she'd lifted his hitai-ite. "Come on brat, I'll walk you out, Anko can handle it from here. I have Hokage business to handle."

Naruto smiled and walked out with Tsunade. Once outside Naruto gave Tsunade a quick kiss on the lips and squeezed her breasts. "I love you Tsunade-chan." Naruto then vanished in a flash of yellow light.

Tsunade blushed and her knees buckled slightly. "I love you too Naruto-kun." Tsunade thought for a moment about what just happend and knew she had to talk to someone about it.

----Namikaze Mansion----

Naruto appeared in his bedroom in a yellow flash, went downstairs and saw Hinata on the couch with Micchieru, head of his household staff, and Sierra, the older of her two daughters and one of the downstairs maids. "Good morning Hinata-chan, good morning Micchieru-chan." Naruto leaned down and kissed Hinata. "How did you sleep last night Hinata-chan?"

Hinata smiled. "Good morning Naruto-kun, I slept fine. Thanks to Kurenai-sensei the bad dreams are almost gone."

Naruto smiled ear-to-ear. "Good." Naruto looked around sneakily. "Speaking of Kurenai-chan, will everything be ready for her birthday party?"

Micchieru stood and bowed. "Hai, Naruto-sama, everything will be prepared as ordered."

Naruto sighed. "Micchieru, please just call me Naruto like I asked, I told you I don't care for all that formal stuff around the house."

Micchieru blushed slightly. "Hai, Naruto-sa.... Naruto. I'm sorry, but I'm deeply honored to work for the son of the Fourth Hokage, With an honored guest present I forgot your instructions. I will try harder."

Naruto held in a laugh. "It's ok Micchieru. I mess up all the time." Naruto grinned.

Hinata giggled.

Sierra stood and bowed politely to the slightly younger Hinata. "I thank you for your help Hinata-chan, I'll tell Kyouki-neechan to try that." Sierra bowed to Naruto and started toward the stairs.

Naruto stopped her. "Speaking of Kyouki, where is your little sister this morning Sierra? She usually greeted me in the hallway when I left my room in the morning."

"She's in the kitchen, Kyouki wants to work in the kitchen when she gets older." Sierra said.

Naruto laughed. "So she wants to be a cook too huh? I guess her job as an upstairs maid isn't a challenge, as long as she's careful."

Micchieru smiled briefly. "Sierra, go check on your sister, I'm going to go make sure those girls are cleaning the hot spring.... not using it."

Sierra nodded to her mother and Naruto then left for the kitchen.

Hinata stood, joined Naruto and headed for the training grounds behind the house while she held his hand, her tails swished happily behind her.

Micchieru smiled at the young couple as they walked away, then headed for the hot spring.

Outside by the lake, Hinata turned to Naruto, her nervousness showed on her face. "Naruto-kun, where were you this morning?"

"I was in my room deciding what to wear, you know I'm not used to having all these choices." Naruto gave her one of his foxy grins.

"Please Naruto-kun, I could tell you weren't there until just before you came down. When I'm close to you I can feel you." Hinata said.

Naruto's grin dropped, he knew her senses were tuned to his presence like his had to hers, he just hadn't expected it to happen so fast. "From how far away Hinata-chan?"

Hinata got a little more nervous. "Maybe two hundred yards now. It started yesterday while we were training, when you went to the other side of the lake I lost you about halfway across. It's that Cloud nin isn't it?"

Naruto sighed sadly and hung his head. "We didn't want you to know Hinata-chan, Anko couldn't get anything, not even a name, they had to take me to see if I could get anything." Naruto sighed. "I did. Please Hinata-chan, don't ask me anymore, I don't want you to think about that." Naruto looked into her eyes.

Hinata nodded. "Hai, Naruto-kun. You didn't k...." Hinata couldn't bring herself to say it.

"No I didn't." Naruto paused, he didn't want to tell her who it was. "That person will never hurt you or anyone again." Naruto's expression got a litle cold, despite his best effort to surpress it. "I promise you."

"Does someone want me...." Hinata swallowed nervously. "Gone? Will there be more?"

"No Hinata-chan, Tsunade and I will take care of it. I'll tell you this, there won't be any more attacks on you, you're safe now, I promise."

Hinata smiled, despite the scary look she saw on his face briefly. She knew Naruto had never broken a promise in his life, and she also knew Naruto would die before he let anything bad happen to her. Hinata smiled, happy again, and hugged him. She could feel he held a lot back, but she didn't push, if he thought she didn't need to know right now, that was good enough for her. "Thank you Naruto-kun, I want to practice my new Byakuugan, I'm almost used to it, and I want to show Kurenai-sensei what I can do now." Hinata smiled proudly as she talked about Kurenai. Hinata thought of her as a surrogate mother since she'd taken Hinata in as her student, long before she'd been put on Kurenai's team with Shino and Kiba.

"She'll be proud of you no matter what Hinata-chan, you know that, but I can't wait to see her face when she finds out what my mark did to your Byakuugan." Naruto smiled mischieviously. "She'll freak out." Naruto laughed at the thought.

Hinata giggled.

----12:16 PM, Hokage Tower, Tsunade's Office----

Tsunade sat behind her desk, her two Shadow Clones signed and sorted papers in another part of the room. She placed her official seal on the just finished document and looked up at the Jounin ANBU courier in front of her desk. "Take this to the Village hidden in the Clouds as fast as possible, you will personally deliver it to the Raikage." Tsunade's face turned to an icey cold rage. "This is an S-Rank Mission. Any interference with your delivery of this to the Raikage is to be considered an act of War and you'll respond accordingly, is that clear?"

The ANBU courier nodded instantly, he'd never seen such rage in her eyes, and although he didn't know what it said, he knew what it was about.

"Now get out of my sight before I lose my patience." Tsunade handed him the scroll.

The ANGU shunshined the imstant Tsunade released the scroll.

Tsunade created a third Shadow Clone then left her office, she stopped at Shizune's desk on the way out. "I'll be at the Namikaze Compound if you need me, but if it's not urgent my clones can handle it."

Shizune saw it in her face, Tsunade strained to hold back her rage. "Hai, Tsunade-sama, go on." Shizune smiled at Tsunade, which told her friend and sensei she knew Tsunade needed this badly. She'd normally make Tsunade stay, but not today.

"Thank you Shizune." Tsunade said, scanned the room and didn't feel any hidden ANBU guards. "You're an angel." Tsunade leaned in, kissed Shizune on the forehead and left.

"Tsunade-sama hasn't called me that since...." Shizune paused at the intense memory, then touched her forehead and smiled. "Have a good day Tsunade-chan."

----12:31 AM, Namikaze Compound----

"Please have a seat Tsunade-sama, I'll tell Naruto-sama and Hinata-chan you're here to see them." Micchieru said.

Tsunade smirked. sat on the couch and sighed. "Thank you Micchieru." Tsunade closed her eyes, leaned back and sank into the comfortable couch. Tsunade laid there for a minute and enjoyed the silence, her tension had just started to fade when her experienced ears picked up a whispered voice most would miss, her ears tuned to it instandtly.

"Wow, her breasts are gigantic, they're even bigger up close." A girl whispered.

Her expression unchanged, Tsunade thought a moment and recognized the girl's voice, though she'd only casually met her a few times. "It's not polite to say things about a woman's breasts."

"Eek! You heard me? I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, please don't tell Naruto-sama or kaa-chan what I said." The girl said, worried.

Tsunade raised her head as she opened her eyes and looked at the little redhead a few feet away, and smiled. "It's ok Kyouki I won't tell them this time, but if you wanted to meet me or have a woman-to-woman talk you just had to ask." Tsunade finally noticed what the girl held, her nose recognized the scent immediately, "Is that sake for me?" Tsunade asked and smiled big.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama, and thank you. I've been too nervous to approach you. I'm not even a kunoichi, what do I have to talk about with you, the Hokage and a Sannin." Kyouki handed Tsunade the sake.

Tsunade sipped her sake, the burn in was pure pleasure. "As Hokage part of my job is to know my people, but you should of known that when I'm here, unless it's for business, I'm just Tsunade, a friend of Naruto's. Don't treat me any different than his other friends, ok?"

"Hai Tsunade-sam.... Tsunade. May I sit down?" Kyouki said.

"Of course, so what do you want to ask me Kyouki-chan?" Tsunade said.

Kyouki's eyes got big. "Wow.... uh, I want to ask if it's too late for me to be a kunoichi?"

Tsunade was caught off gaurd, this wasn't the question she expected. "How old are you?"

"I'm thirteen, my birthday was last week."

Tsunade thought a moment. "It might be, it depends. Can you mold chakra?"

"Tsunade-chan, what are you doing here? I didn't think I'd see you again so soon. Is something wrong?" A familiar voice said.

Tsunade turned and saw Naruto and Hinata. "Everything is fine Naruto.... Kyouki, we'll have to finish our talk later ok." Kyouki stood, bowed and left, a smile on her face. "I dispatched a courier before I came. I'm not here for business though." Tsunade stood and walked around the couch. "I came to see you and Hinata-chan. I really need to relax before I take out my anger on someone that doesn't deserve it."

Naruto and Hinata stepped up to Tsunade and hugged her.

"I could feel it from outside." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, I want to help Tsunade-chan, if that's ok." Hinata said.

Naruto smiled. "Of course Hinata-chan, do you need me to help?"

"No Naruto-kun I can do this, I think I know what Tsunade-chan needs, a girl to talk to."

"Ok Hinata-chan, you two go talk.... why don't you use the hot spring, that always relaxed me. I'll be in the Library if you need me, and I won't listen Hinata, I promise."

They hugged Naruto, then left for the hot springs at the back of the house.

End Chapter 18


	19. Ch19: The Kitsune Clan

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 19: The Kitsune Clan

By: MikeJV37

----Namikaze Hot Spring----

Tsunade followed Hinata into the changing room for the private hot spring. Tsunade had seen it a few times but was still a little awed by it, even the hot spring at the Hokage Mansion wasn't quite this large or this well furnished.

Before they removed any clothes Tsunade put her hands on Hinata's shoulders. "Hinata, I want to thank you for everything you've done for me, and as Hokage I offer my most humble apology I let that happen to you, if I'd done my job that Cloud nin never would of gotten near you." Tsunade said sadly. "Something like that will never happen again, I've doubled the ANBU patrols since then.... I almost cost Naruto the person more important to him than anyone, and for that I can never make it up to him, or you." Tsunade hung her head in shame.

"Please don't do that Tsunade-chan, we forgave you. Naruto told me what you tried to do that night." Hinata said then lifted Tsunade's chin up to face her. "I know you were ready to give your life to save me.... but I'm as happy as Naruto-kun that we didn't lose you. Naruto loves you too, he couldn't stand to lose anyone he loves."

"I know Hinata, but I'm fifty-three and you're only...." Tsunade said.

Hinata took Tsunade's cheeks, which stopped her. "Please Tsunade-chan.... it's ok. Please forget about that and relax. I didn't accept you as Naruto-kun's wife for that, I did it because we both trust you and love you. Even if that didn't happen I'd want you in our family." Hinata smiled warmly at Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled back, her heart just melted, all her tension and anger dropped away as she looked into Hinata's mostly white eyes. "Thank you Hinata-chan, I'm just a stupid old woman sometimes, I'm not use to having anyone but Shizune care so much about me, I've been alone a long time.... and you're right, I'm here to forget about all of that and just be Tsunade." Tsunade smiled. "So have you two set a date yet?"

"Well, not really. I have a few ideas but.... would you help me?" Hinata said.

Tsunade smiled ear-to-ear and hugged Hinata. "I'd be honored. Hmmmm, how about October first, I've always liked that time of year when the leaves change. A Fall Wedding would be beautiful."

Hinata thought about it a few minutes, then smiled. "Thank you Tsunade-chan, that'd be perfect!" Hinata hugged Tsunade tightly for a moment, then suddenly pulled back. "That's almost four months away." Hinata's face got a little paler. "I'm going to be married.... I have so much to do.... and learn." Hinata said, then blushed deeply.

Tsunade smiled, she knew what Hinata just thought about. "You don't know what to do on the honeymoon. While I don't know much about planning a wedding, the honeymoon activities I can help you with if you want me to." Tsunade said with a sly smile.

Hinata blushed deeper. "P,please Tsunade-chan, I want to make Naruto-kun happy...."

"You've never talked to anyone about.... this, have you?" Tsunade said.

"No, I wasn't old enough when mom...." Hinata said sadly.

"It's ok Hinata-chan, let's get undressed and in the hot spring, then tell me everything you know about sex. I'll help you from there. The kunoichi classes about protecting yourself on missions only covers basic anatomy and things like rape. You never got to talk to Hana about the womanly arts. If you'll allow me, I'll be a surrogate mother. I know Kurenai has been like a mother to you, but she'd be too embarrassed to tell you about making love to a man, I can't tell you how many times she fainted when I helped her get ready to make love to Anko." Tsunad esaid/

Hinata wobbled slightly, her face, and even her fox ears, were bright red at the thought of Kurenai and Anko being intimate, eventhough she knew they were a couple her inexperience still got the better of her sometimes.

"I'm sorry Hinata, are you ok?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm ok." Hinata took a few deep breaths to relax and focus herself. "Ok Tsunade, I'm ready." Hinata began to undress.

----ANBU Headquarters----

Anko was in the hallway outside of the interrogation room the young Cloud kunoichi was in, and turned to the nearby ANBU. "Take her back to her cell, I got what I need for now, and get her something to eat. I want her healthy for now."

"Should I shackle her?" The ANBU asked.

Anko smiled cruely. "No, she's no threat to us or herself. As far as she knows, even if she killed herself Naruto would bring her back and.... well let's just say that it's in her best interest to stay alive and behave."

The ANBU smiled beneath his mask, he knew Anko's methods and figured that girl was so terrified of Naruto she'd do anything they told her. "Hai, Anko-sama. Should I inform Ibiki-sama?"

"No, I'll tell him about her, you just do what I told you." Anko said.

The ANBU was relieved he didn't have to tell Ibiki about her, the Head ANBU Interrogater was the only man in the village, next to an enraged Naruto, scarier than Anko. If the ANBU ranked the scariest people in Konoha, Ibiki came in third behind Tsunade and Naruto.

While the ANBU took the girl back to her cell Anko headed to another cell to visit on another prisoner, one she'd developed a special relationship with in the two years since she was brought in. Anko stepped up to the metal door and looked in the small barred windaw. "Good afternoon, and how's my favorite little painslut today?" Anko said then smiled sadisticaly. This prisoner and teasing Kurenai were her two favorite vices, next to dango. Kurenai didn't like what Anko did to her, but since they became a couple if Anko 'was a bad girl' Kurenai would 'punish her' in the bedroom, a submissive position Anko enjoyed with Kurenai as her Mistress.

She got off her bed and bowed, she knew the routine and exactly what was about to happen. She'd gotten herself into this originally because despite the fact she'd been found beaten half to death and spent a month in the hospital, she had to be a tough bitch and had pissed off Anko when she refused to betray Sound. So instead of a nice hotel room or even someone's home, she was locked in an ANBU cell, slept on a raggedy matress, ate bad food, wore ugly grey clothes, and her once large firm breasts were soft and so stretched out from countless hours of abuse they hung down to her overgrown bush that used to be nice and neat. "You're little painslut is horny Mistress Anko, are my breasts worthy of pleasure today?" She hated to admit it, but Anko had broken her, she was addicted to severe breast torture, it was the only pleasure she was allowed.... if she was good, and today she was so horny she was ready to chew her own breasts bloody, she hadn't seen Anko in over a month.

Anko unlocked the door, stepped in and closed the door. "Today may be your lucky day Kin."

Her face lit up with an emotion she hadn't felt in a long time, happiness. '_Mistress Anko called me by my name_!' Kin almost had an orgasm just from that.

"Some things have changed recently, if Tsunade-sama approves and everything goes well, you'll get out of here... maybe even become a wife and mother. Do you think you've earned that privilage?"

Kin was blown away, this was beyond her wildest dreams, even before all this happened she never thought she'd be married, and motherhood was a fantasy, she'd been a Sound nin under Orochimaru, she never thought she'd live to her eighteenth birthday, yet it was less than a month away. "Yes Mistress Anko, I'll do anything, simply name it." She'd long since told Anko every secret she'd ever had, there was absolutely nothing about her mind or body Anko didn't know by heart. Kin dropped to her knees and bowed as low and respectfully as she could. "Please Anko-sama, who would have me as his wife?"

Anko smiled, there was a sadistic ironey in the name she was about to give. "Do you remember Sasuke Uchiha?"

Kin's head shot up, her eyes opened so wide you'd think they were about to fall out of her head.

Anko watched as a very strange series of expressions crossed Kin's face, before she broke out in laughter, Anko heard the irony in it from the girl who was originally sent with the two other Sound nins to the Chuunin Exams to either bring Sasuke back or kill him. "Kin!" Anko yelled.

Kin instantly stopped laughing and looked up at Anko.

"Do you have a problem with this?" Anko asked.

"No Mistress Anko, if Sasuke-sama finds me worthy I'll happily serve him as his wife and bear his children."

"Would you serve this village and protect it with your heart, soul and if needed your life?"

"Hai, Anko-sama! I'd be dead if not for Konoha, I deeply regret my actions and will forever regret the dishonor I did to myself and this village. I would do ANYTHING to redeem myself and earn the trust of this most noble and honored Village, and if I fail in any way I can only hope that you make my death quick." Kin bowed her head again and flattened herself as much as she was physically able.

Anko knew the truth when she heard it, especially from Kin, in the last two years she'd learned everything there was to learn about Kin and could detect even the slightest hint of deception in her voice or body language. "I believe you, and will inform Tsunade-sama." Anko smiled with sadistic pleasure. '_Kurenai will make me suffer for doing this, but it's the last time I'll get to do this to her.... at least as a prisoner._' Anko thought. "Now stand.... and strip."

----Namikaze Compound, Library----

Naruto sat at one of the large tables and looked at the pen, ink well and large blank scroll in front of him. "You're sure this will work Kyuubi, I don't want to do all this work and then offend Gamabunta, I really like that old toad, he's saved me several times and I don't want to lose him as a friend or my Summon."

"**I'm sure Naruto, if you scribe it exactly as I told you it'll work, you'll be able to Summon Gamabunta and me. Trust me Naruto, I swear to you on my life, this is not a trick and will work just as I said. If you still aren't sure after you're finished, before you sign it go to the training ground, summon Gamabunta and show him the contract, he'll tell you the same thing.... though the old toad never liked me much and will tell you to be careful, he won't try to stop you from signing it. If all else fails, just have Hinata-sama sign it**." Kyuubi said in Naruto's mindscape.

Naruto thought for a moment. "That makes sense, I could just have Hinata-chan sign this, or even have her sign the Toad Contract and I'd have the Fox contract. You're very clever Kyuubi."

In Naruto's mindscape Kyuubi smiled nehind the huge bars. "**Clever is what we Kitsune do best**."

Naruto worked carefully and wrote exactly as Kyuubi told him. Writing wasn't something Naruto enjoyed, but he'd learned during his three years of training if it was for something he wanted he could get into it, even enjoy it. Naruto had created a few jutsu scrolls as part of his training, but this Summon Contract took him over thirty minutes, even though Kyuubi told him exactly what to do. "Ahhh my head hurts, remind me not to do this again unless I have to."

Kyuubi laughed. Someone suffering, even a little, was still funny. A demon had to have some fun once in a while, it wasn't a battle but it'd do.

"Laugh it up fox, I'm not the one sealed up in a cage." Naruto laughed when Kyuubi turned away and walked back into the shadows of its cage. Naruto smiled, got up and stretched. The ink needed a few minutes to dry. While he waited Naruto went to his spot where he'd stopped a few days ago while he went through all the books and scrolls in the library, he hadn't found the index for everything yet, but figured his dad had it somewhere. Until then he'd do it the hard way. He glanced over six scrolls, which took almost eight minutes because they were longer than expected, but that happened a lot he'd discovered. "That should do it." Naruto said, then checked the scroll, it was dry. He rolled it up, walked through the house and out the back door. He could of gone there instantly but he wasn't in a rush to Summon Gamabunta just in case. Gamabunta wouldn't hurt him or anything, but he was nervous. Once outside and clear of the house he laid the scroll down and got ready. Something Naruto had learned during his training was that once he mastered his power and could control his mindscape, he found he could reduce the size of Kyuubi's cage, it was the only way he could really punish Kyuubi right now, though he'd only done it two times.

Kyuubi had gotten the message clearly, it was part of why Kyuubi respected him. Kyuubi hated the cage, but a ten by ten foot cage was something Kyuubi never wanted to experience again, especially when Naruto had threatened to make it so small Kyuubi would have to shrink down the size of a normal fox to fit, that had been what really did it.

Naruto sighed. "Here I go, I hope Gamabunta is in a good mood today." Naruto cut his finger with his thumbnail, did the hand signs and slapped his bloody hand on the ground. 'Summon!" Naruto said then there was a huge puff of smoke.

"**Hey Naruto, what did you call me for?**" Gamabunta said then looked down and saw the serious but nervous look on Naruto's face. "**What's wrong.... is that a Summon Contract**?"

Naruto picked it up. "Hai, Boss. It's for me, but I didn't sign it yet."

"**What Clan is it for**?" Gamabunta asked, he was worried now, he hoped Naruto didn't want to break his Toad Contract for a new Clan.

Naruto looked up at the giant Chief Toad, then opened the contract and laid in on the ground. "Kyuubi's, but I don't want to break my Contact with you. This isn't for me alone, it's for my clan. I'm rebuilding the Namikaze Clan and want us to have a Clan contract, not a personal Contract, Kyuubi helped me create it."

Gamabunta sighed, and looked down at the contract at Naruto's feet. Despite his size he read it clearly. "**I see. You want my apptoval I guess**?"

"Hai, Gamabunta-sama." Naruto said with a small bow.

That made Gamabunta nervous, Naruto was never this formal. Gamabunta re-read it and thought it over a few minutes. "**Kyuubi is clever, this is worded very carefully, It won't conflict with our cobtract Naruto. If you want to sign it you have my permission. Before you do though, you must get the Kitsune Clan to agree to it. Kyuubi will explain it to you**."

"Thanks Gamabunta." Naruto said.

Gamabunta gave a small nod and disappeared.

Naruto sat down, closed his eyes, entered his mindscape, and found himself in front of Kyuubi's cage. "Ok Kyuubi, why didn't you tell me about this?"

Kyuubi was by the bars when Naruto appeared and laid down in a submissive posture. "**I left something out, I can't sign the contract for the Kitsune Clan, we had a falling out about a thousad years ago. Before you get mad at me, you can use my chakra to summon the acting Head of the clan, I don't know who it is though and can't promise they'll sign it. My clan may not take me back as leader, you'll have to speak to them for me**." Kyuubi whimpered pathetically.

Naruto's heart went out to Kyuubi, he'd never seen the Great Fox so humbled. "Ok, I'll do my best. I can tell that you miss them, and I know how important family is. Stay here and don't say or do anything unless I tell you to."

Kyuubi nodded, submitting to Naruto like this was a new experience, though this wasn't the first time it was still very difficult to do.

Back in the outside world again Naruto called up Kyuubi's chakra, focused on Kyuubi's image and did a summon jutsu, he hoped to call the chief of the Kitsune clan. When his hand struck the ground Naruto pumped a huge amoumt of chakra into it and hoped for the best.

For a second nothing happened, then there was a huge puff of smoke and when it cleared a moment later a thirty foot high, deep crimson colored eight tailed fox stood there, looked around a moment then growled.

"**Who's dared to summon me like this.... answer me now or die**!" It roared.

"I am Naruto Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage of Konoha, The Village hidden in the Leaves, I wish to make a Contract with you." Naruto bowed very respectfully.

The giant fox stood there a moment and looked at Naruto intently. "**So it was your father that dwfeated and imprisoned Kyuubi.**" Its chakra spiked and it glowed red for a few seconds. "**KYUUBI, SHOW YOURSELF YOU OLD BITCH**!" The eight tailed fox roared.

Naruto screamed in pain and clutched his stomach. He saw a huge puff of smoke and the fifty foot Kyuubi was there in the same submissive pose as inside his mind. He recovered a moment later and looked at Kyuubi, surprised and angry as it hit him. "You're a girl Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi whimpered. "**Hai Naruto-sama, I was going to tell you**...."

"**Be silent bitch or I'll kill you!**" The other fox interrupted. "**We're aware of what's happened. I am Shinkou, Leader of the Kitsune Clan. You want to make a Summon Contract with us**?

Naruto bowed respectfully. "Hai, Shinkou-sama. Kyuubi helped me create it. I've fused with Kyuubi so I don't know if this was even possible as I'm sort of already part of yor clan. This is the contract." Naruto pointed to the contract on the ground. "If it meets with your approval I humbly ask your clan to help protect my clan." Naruto stepped back and bowed.

Shinkou looked at Kyuubi. "**Take your human form Bitch**."

Naruto looked at Kyuubi, and watched amazed as she shrunk down to human size and took the form of a stunningly beautiful six foot tall Fox-woman in her early thirties. She had red eyes and bright red hair that hung to her knees, nine fox tails hung behind her, but two things really got Naruto's attention. Frst, she had huge motherly breasts as large as Tsunade's, they were almost round, not saggy like Tsunade's but still hung past her waist from their weight, and second, she was totally nude.

Shinkou shrunk and changed to her human form. She was very similar in appearance to Kyuubi except she looked to be in her early twenties and was five foot ten inches tall. Her hair was a deep crimson color and only hung to her waist, her breasts were similar in shape to Kyuubi's and almost as massive, but hung just past her navel, and like Kyuubi her pusy was large and totally hairless.

Naruto stared at them, stunned.

Shinkou saw Naruto's expression and rememnered that humans wore clothing. She did a couple of hand signs and with a puff of red smoke she was in a crimson Kimono. "**Is this better? I forgot I must cover myself when in human form in this realm.** **Cover yourself bitch or I'll rip youe breasts from your chest and feed them to the birds**!"

Kyuubi bowed humbly and with a puff of red smoke was in a red kimono.

Shinkou walked to Naruto, picked up the Contract and read it.

Naruto didn't want to offend her, but he had to ask a question. "Shinkou-sama, if I may ask, how did you summon Kyuubi from within me?"

She looked at him and smirked. "**Humans.... basically the same way you did. I know she helped you save your mate, the female you call Hinata, but has this bitch caused you any trouble**?"

"She did for a while, only to keep herself alive, but she's changed. She's not the same as she was fifteen years ago when she attacked the village." Naruto said.

Shinkou called Kyuubi to her side then grabbed Kyuubi's throat with her left clawed hand and her right went low and into Kyuubi's kimono below her belt.

Kyuubi winced in pain but didn't do anything otherwise.

Shinkou looked into Kyuubi's eyes. "**Do**** you swear to serve the Namikaze Clan with honor, and if called upon to do so die for them**?"

Kyuubi nodded. "**I so swear Shinkou-sama, and to you Naruto-sama**."

"**Do you swear on your soul to serve the Kitsune Clan with honor and respect, and to lead with wisdom and put the needs of the clan ahead of your own**?" Shinkou said.

"**I so swear Shinkou-sama**." Kyuubi winced as the pain between her legs doubled.

Shinkou held her there for a minute and stared deep into Kyuubi's eyes. "**Then as head of the Kitsune Clan I hearby return your rank and status within the clan so long as you honor your vow**." Shinkou released her grips on Kyuubi, the long claw-like nails of her right hand a little bloody, took a step back and bowed respectfully. "**It is my honor to serve, welcome home.... mother**."

End Chapter 19


	20. Ch20: Pride of the Kitsune

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 20: Pride of the Kitsune

By: MikeJV37

----Namikaze Mansion, Training Grounds----

Shinkou looked at Kyuubi. "**Mother, if you betray the Clan again I'll kill you.... permanently**."

Kyuubi nodded to her eldest kit. "**I had good cause to do what I did Shinkou, but you're right, I shouldn't of acted without the Clan and for that I'm eternally sorry for the shame I brought to the Clan**." Kyuubi took Shinkou's shoulders and stood her up. "**Naruto-sama, as Head of the Kitsune Clan, I hearby offer the service of the Kitsune Clan to the Namikaze Clan for as long as there is a living member**." Kyuubi placed her right hand on the contract and marked it with her seal as head of the Kitsune Clan.

Naruto bit his right thumb, smeared the blood on his other fingertips and signed the contract. "As head of the Namikaze Clan I accept your service Kyuubi-sa...."

"**No Naruto-sama, I have disgraced my name and Clan, please do not call us sama or bow to us, we bow to you and your family, and hope to someday redeem our Clan in the eyes of your people and the other Summon Clans**." Kyuubi and Shinkou bowed very low to Naruto, then changed back to their fox forms. Kyuubi the size of a large wolf, Shinkou a little smaller, then both vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto was stunned, he knew from Jiraiya the Summoner was usually subordinate to the Summon, eventhough the Summon obeyed the Summoner's commands. "If this is what you want Kyuubi." Naruto knew she was back inside her cage in his mindscape. "I'll do it, but later I'm going to have a serious talk with you about not telling me you're female.... I thought you trusted me.... bitch."

Kyuubi bowed her head, ashamed, Naruto was right and she knew it.

"However, you saved Hinata-chan and kept Tsunade from sacrificing herself, so for that I'll always be grateful.... but you lost some of my trust and respect. I don't care if you are female, if you ever lie to me again...."

"**Please Naruto-sama, I know I deserve your wrath, and will submit to any punishment you wish to give me, but please give me a chance to redeem myself and earn your trust and respect again.... I love you Naruto-sama, and if you wish will die for you**." Kyuubi said.

"Everyone deserves a second chance.... this is yours, don't make me regret it." Naruto let go of most of his negative feelings for Kyuubi and did his best to forgive her and start over.

Kyuubi smiled, nothing was more important to her now than to earn back Naruto's trust and respect.

Naruto picked up the Contract. "I better put this in the vault, it's too important to leave out."

----Namikaze Hot Spring----

Hinata was in the water up to her shoulders and bright red down to her feet, but not from the heat. Hinata almost couldn't believe what Tsunade had told her about love making.... and in very graphic detail. Part of her wanted to get up and run away, but another part of her was glad she was covered by the water because she'd never felt like this before.

"Are you ok Hinata-chan, do you need a break?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai, Tsunade-chan. I don't think I can handle anymore.... advice." Hinata said.

Tsunade laughed. "I think you're right, you're bright red. That's enough for today." Tsunade stood up and took one step out of the spring, briefly spreading for Hinata accidently. She saw Hinata's expression as she got a very good look at Tsunade, who quickly leapt from the spring, grabbed a towel and covered herself. "I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to do that."

Hinata tried to speak, but couldn't, after everything she'd already heard that was too much for her to handle. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she started to sink under the water.

Tsunade was around the spring and caught her in a second, lifted her out, carried her to the changing room, laid her on a bench, and covered her with a towel.

A few minutes later Hinata woke, and suddenly sat up.

"Hinata, please forgive me, that was an accident." Tsunade said.

Hinata looked up into Tsunade's eyes and knew she felt bad. "Hai, Tsunade. It's ok, I'd just never seen another woman.... down there. I was already so ar...." Hinata stopped herself before she said how she'd felt, "So embarrassed when it happened." Hinata said and blushed.

"Thank you Hinata." Tsunade said. '_I know Hinata, I saw how arroused you were when I laid you on the bench, but I better not tell her yet._' Tsunade thought. "Do you have a birthday gift for Kurenai, tomorow is her surprise party."

Hinata knew Tsunade wanted to change the subject, and smiled. "Hai, I'm going to pick it up tomorrow morning. Ummm Tsunade-chan, I don't know if I can do some of the things you told me.... won't it hurt?"

Tsunade smiled. "Maybe a little, but with your natural flexibility if you practice like I told you, by your Honeymoon you'll be able to give Naruto a night he'll never forget. Trust me, he'll love you that much more."

----15 minutes later, Main Hall----

Naruto walked out of the kitchen with a big smile on his face. "That was great ramen.... hello Hinata-chan, Tsunade-chan!"

They were on the couch, clean and refreshed, and looked at him.

"Do you feel better Tsunade-chan? You look great Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

"I feel much better Naruto, thank you for the use of the hot spring. Hinata-chan was a pleasure to chat with, we had fun." Tsunade said.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, what did you do?" Hinata said.

"I have a surprise for you Hinata-chan, come outside I'm not sure there's enough room in the house." Naruto ran over to Hinata, hugged her then lead her outside.

Tsunade followed, curious.

Once outside Naruto turned to Hinata. "Ok Hinata-chan, how'd that go.... oh yeah. Close your eyes and imagine yourself.... now focus on your kisune chakra." Naruto mentally placed a series of hand signs in Hinata's mind. "Focus on that chakra and on your image. Now open your eyes and do the had signs I sent you."

Hinata nodded, gathered the chakra, did the hand signs, dropped to a knee and slapped the ground with her right hand.

Tsunade had a good idea what would happen when she saw the hand signs Hinata did.

Hinata's open hand struck the ground. "Summon!" Hinata didn't know if it would work, but she trusted Naruto with all her heart.

There was a puff of smoke, and when it cleared a moment later a blue furred fox stood there, it was just over three feet tall and had three tails like Hinata. The blue fox looked around a moment, recognized Naruto from Shinkou's description, turned to Hinata and looked stunned at the sight of the kitsune girl.

"I did it!" Hinata squealed.

Tsunade was a little shocked, but hid most of it, she'd figured correctly, Naruto had created the Kitsune Summon Contract.

"**Are you Naruto-sama's Mate, the one called Hinata**?" The blue fox said in a female voice.

Hinata froze a moment, then nodded.

The blue fox smiled and bowed. "**I'm honored to be chosen as your personal Guardian, my name is Aozora**."

Hinata looked at the blue fox, stunned. "How can you be mine.... I havn't signed a Summon Contract."

"Actually Hinata-chan, you did." Naruto pointed to the fox ears atop his head, "When I marked you as my mate you became part of my clan."

"**Naruto-sama is correct, as his Mate you're part of the Namikaze Clan the Kitsune have sworn to serve.** **How may I serve you Hinata-sama**?" Aozora sat and looked at Hinata for a minute. "**It might be my form, this may be more to your liking**." There was a puff of red smoke as Aozora changed to her human form. She looked fifteen, maybe sixteen years old, stood five feet four inches tall, had blue eyes with vertical black slit pupils, blue hair down to her waist, wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt to cover her braless, round E cup breasts, tight dark blue knee pants and ninja sandles. "Is this better Hinata-sama?" Aozora said in a normal human voice.

"I guess Shinkou told you about clothes.... and what happened to your voice?" Naruto said.

Apzora smiled. "We only sound like that in our full demon form or if we get very emotional. In this form we're just like you when we're relaxed."

"Oh.... cool!" Naruto said and smiled.

"Wait a minute.... who's Shinkou?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm sorry. Shinkou is Kyuubi's oldest daughter and was head of the Kitsune Clan, Kyuubi got banished about a thousand years ago when she...." Naruto said.

"SHE?" Tsunade interrupted with a shocked scream. "Kyuubi is female?"

Hinata stood there shocked.

Naruto nodded, then thought a moment. "I just found out earlier, she can tell you herself, that bitch owes me anyway." Naruto did the special hand signs and slapped the ground. "Summon!"

'_Did Naruto just call Kyuubi a bitch_?' Tsunade thought.

There was a puff of smoke and Kyuubi appeared in her human hybrid form, dressed like Tsunade, with a white shirt, red jacket with the Kyuubi image on the back. She bowed low immediately. "**How may I serve you Naruto-sama**?" Kyuubi said submissively.

"You're Kyuubi?" Tsunade yelled in surprise.

Aozora turned to Kyuubi, smiled and bowed. "Hello Mother."

"Ok, no more Summons, everyone inside NOW.... we're going to straighten this out, you first brat!" Tsunade pointed at Naruto.

Naruto felt a lecture coming. "Hai, Tsunade-sama. Do what she said."

Everyone headed inside.

----2 hours later----

"You behave Aozora and obey Hinata." Kyuubi said normally then kissed Aozora's forehead and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hinata and Aozora nodded to Naruto and Tsunade, Hinata hugged and kissed Naruto then headed out to the training grounds with Aozora.

Tsunade turned to Naruto. "I understand your anger Naruto, but you were a little harder on her than you needed to be.... and don't even try to tell me this is Namikaze business, as Hokage your new clan Summon Contract affected the village in ways I'll have to take into account from now on."

"How Tsunade-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Village defense. To have the Kitsune Clan, especially under Kyuubi, the strongest of all the tailed demons, serve not just you but the Namikaze Clan changed the power base of the village. As Hokage, if I need them are they under my control.... or yours Naruto? With them at your command you know what this means." Tsunade said very seriously.

Naruto understood her question, stood and faced her. "Tsunade-sama.... my loyalty has been to the village and the Hokage, you know that. I understand why you'd be worried about one clan having so much power. I have an idea I think will solve this, may I summon?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, she knew Naruto was good at thinking on his feet and thrived under pressure. "Hai." Tsunade nodded.

Naruto did the hand signs and slapped the floor.

Tsunade flinched slightly in surprise. She expected Kyuubi, but she wasn't alone.

"How may we serve you Naruto-sama?" The two kitsune said in unison.

Naruto smiled. "You know Kyuubi, this is her oldest daughter Shinkou, former head of the Kitsune Clan. Shinkou, this is Tsunade-sama, Fifth Hokage of Konoha, and as one of my future wives your new Mistress."

Tsunade's eyebrows went up.

Shinkou looked at Tsunade surprised, then bowed.

Kyuubi was also surprised, but for a different reason. She knew Naruto loved Tsunade and planned to make her his mate, but to hear him say it so openly and assign her oldest, strongest daughter as Tsunade's personal Guardian caught her a little off guard.

"Shinkou, I'm making you Tsunade's personal bodyguard, not that you need one Tsunade-chan, but you're also to assist her with your clan for village defense, missions, or anything else she may need, understood?" Naruto said.

Shinkou nodded. "Hai, Naruto-sama. If I am to protect the Hokage I must dress properly." Shinkou flashed through a series of hand signs at blinding speed then clapped her hands. There was a flash or red light, "This is the attire for a Guardian of one of your status Tsunade-sama." Shinkou bowed.

Kyuubi looked at her oldest daughter and smiled ear-to-ear. "I haven't seen that Katana in over a thousand years."

Shinkou stood in her new attire. Black sandles. tight black pants that had an almost metal look, black shirt of the same material, left arm was a full sleeve the right was bare except for a tight black fingerless glove, and a dark crimson ANBU-style vest helped hold in her massive breasts beneath her shirt. Most noticable was the five and a half foot Katana strapped to her back. Shinkou removed it from her back, hilt in her right hand, and drew it out about a foot to show the blade. "Naruto-sama, Tsunade-sama, I present to you my personal weapon and the pride of the Kitsune Clan. I can't tell you its name and for that I apologize, but it was for your safety I did so."

Tsunade and Naruto nodded. They'd never seen a finer blade in their lives. They looked at each other, had the same thought and smiled knowingly. 'Tenten.' They knew she'd faint from excitment if she saw it, most likely with a nosebleed.

"I can feel the power coming from it, what can it do?" Tsunade said.

Shinkou's face turned emotionless. "It can kill anything, even a demon.... permanently. Within this katana is a power beyond all others. Once drawn it can only be sheathed after it has tasted blood, please do not touch it, to do so without.... permission, would offend the weapon and I would have no choice but to kill that person."

Naruto and Tsunade knew Shinkou had held something back, and neither thought they needed to ask that question yet.

Once they had a good look, Shinkou sheathed it.

Naruto looked at Shinkou slightly confused. "Shouldn't Kyuubi have it since she's the leader?"

"The katana is not Mother's preferred weapon, it is mine however,that's why it chose me to weild iy. How may I serve you Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade stopped and thought for a moment, she hadn't planned anything. "I need to return to the Tower to inform Shizune of these changes."

"Shall I take you there immediatelu Tsunade-sama?" Shinkou asked, her crimson ears and eight tails twitched excitedly.

"I'd rather you didn't carry that katana within the village, it won't be needed, your skill will be enough for daily protection. Besides, there's not many threats I can't handle myself, so I doubt there's anything we can't handle. There's no rush, we can walk, I want to show you the village. And please just call me Tsunade."

Shinkou smiled. "Hai, Tsunade-sama." Shinkou bowed, then did a hand sign and the katana vished with a small puff of smoke. Shinkou bowed to Naruto then followed Tsunade out the front door.

"They'll get along just fine, she reminds me of Tsunade.... same personality." Naruto grinned.

Kyuubi grinned and nodded. "May i be dismissed?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "That's all for now, you can leave.... Kyuubi." Naruto said.

Kyuubi nodded. 'He didn' call me bitch!' Kyuubi thought, bowed, and while her head was down she smiled then vanished with a puff of smoke.

Outside by the lake Hinata is sitting next to Aozora, who's in her fox form. "I like you Aozora, I guess that's why you appeared when I did the summon," Hinata continued petting Aozora, who almost purred, "Naruto-kun is so clever."

"**Oh that feels so good Hinata-sama, nobody has done this to me since I was a kit, I like you too.... Hinata-sama, what's your element**?" Aozora asked.

Hinata stopped petting her a moment. "Water."

"**Hinata-sama, may I teach you my Water jutsu**?" Aozora asked.

Hinata's face lit up and she giggled. "Hai, I'd love to learn more Water jutsu." Hinata got worried. "What level jutsu are they?"

Aozora stood up on all four legs, then changed to her human hybrid form in the outfit she wore earlier. "Hinata-sama, would you stand please?"

Hinata nodded and stood.

Aozora did three hand signs then her eyes changed, six small, red edged, black slits appeared around her now wider pupils in a burst pattern like Hinata and Naruto had, three on each side. She looked intently at Hinata. Aozora smiled, her eyes changed back to normal, the six slits now gone. "You're strong enough, and your control is ecellent, I can teach ou most of them with no further training."

"You can tell all that just by looking at me? So that's what happened to my Byakuugan, can all Kitsune do it?" Hinata asked.

"Hai, Hinata-sama. I'm still young so I don't have all my abilities yet. From what I remember learning, since you became a Kitsune by Mate Mark you'll be able to use some of the basic abilities, but you have three tails of power so you should be able to use the sevond level of one or two of them eventually, maybe ever one or two advanced abilities, but I don't know I'll have to ask Mother." Aozora said.

Hinata smiled big, she was filled with happiness.

"You said you were a Chuunin, that's the middle rank.... do you want to learn attack or defense Water jutsu first Hinata-sama?"

Hinata thought a moment, then it became clear what she had to do. "If I'm to be Head of the Namikaze clan with Naruto-kun, I must be as strong as I can." Hinata's face changed to pure determination. "Teach me attack jutsu."

----Business District----

As Shinkou walked through the village with Tsunade, she was a little nervous. Everyone was friendly, but she got strange looks. As they passed a store Shinkou stopped. "Tsunade-sama, what's that?"

Tsunade looked and nearly laughed, her face red from the strain. Tsunade took a few deep breaths and got focused again. "We have time for a treat, follow me in Shinkou, you'll like this."

Shinkou knew a lot about the mortal realm, but this was new to her. She followed Tsunade into the shop. As soon as she entered she felt the chill, it was much cooler inside than outside, there were only eight small tables, and six people she saw, from kids to elders, ate something strange looking. She followed Tsunade across the room to the counter where a red haired girl she figured was about eighteen to twenty years old, in a light blue shirt and white apron over a large chest, smiled happily and bowed.

"Greetings Tsunade-sama, what can I get you today?" The girl said and smiled warmly.

"Hello Shouka, this is my friend Shinkou. I'll have my usual." Tsunade looked at Shinkou and studiedg her a moment, then smiled. "She'll have a large bowl of Strawberry. It's her first time." Tsunade smirked.

Shouka gasped. "You poor dear." Shouka smiled and got right to work. In under a minute she had two bowls on the counter. "Please enjoy, on the house."

Tsunade nodded, picked up her bowl, several napkins and a spoon. "Get what I did Shinkou and follow me."

Shinkou did as told, followed Tsunade to a table and sat across from her. She watched Tsunade get a big spoonfull it in her mouth and slowly drag out the spoon with a light moan, let it sit in her mouth a moment then swallowed it. She picked up her spoon, took a big scoop and took it all off the spoon in a single gulp and swallowed it. Her eyes popped wide open in pleasure, then she quickly swallowed six more large spoonfulls in a row. With barely a two seconds pause between them. Shinkou suddenly dropped her spoon grabbed her head and screamed in pain. "**AAAAHHHHHHHHHH**!!"

Everyone turned and looked at her, several kids laughed hard.

Tsunade laughed too. "That's called a brain freeze Shinkou, a headache caused by the cold from the ice cream, it'll fade in a moment."

"**OOOHHHHH, Why didn't you warn me Tsunade-sama**?" Shinkou said slightly annoyed.

"Then it wouldn't of been funny, I'm sorry. You can't gulp down ice cream like you do other food, it's something most kids learn the same way you just did. Feel better now Shinkou?" Tsunade said.

Shinkou relaxed and smiled. "Hai, Tsunade-sama. This.... ice cream, is delicious, the flavor was strawbreey?"

Tsunade nodded and slipped another spoonful into her mouth with a smile.

"We must come here more Tsunade-sama.... please." Shinkou said with almost childish voice.

Tsunade smirked and nodded. "Hai. I usually only come here once a month, but I guess I can drop by, oh,,,," Tsunade paused, she enjoyed making Shinkou squirm like a lil kid. "I could find time once a week to treat you."

Shinkou squealed briefly, then suddenly covered her mouth and blushed.

Tsunade knew instantly Shinkou was about to curse herself for her childish outburst and whispered so only Shinkou could hear her. "Be carful Shinkou, don't swear around these kids, Naruto and I would be very dissappointed in you."

Shinkou's expression changed as if a switch was flipped. "**Hai, Tsunade-sama**." Shinkou said in a polite but military style tone, her face showed no emotions.

Tsunade smiled at her. "It's ok Shinkou, relax and enjoy your ice cream, then we'll head to the Tower." Tsunade knew from her reaction Shinkou was very disciplined.

About ten minutes later they left Kinomi's Ice Cream Shop.

End Chapter 20


	21. Ch21: Surprise, Part 1

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 21: Surprise, Part 1

By: MikeJV37

----Hokage Tower, Tsunade's Office----

"Shizune, this is Shinkou, my new bodyguard and assistant, she's...." Tsunade said.

"A Kitsune summoned by Naruto." Shizune interrupted. "She's probably one of the strongest next to Kyuubi. So the scroll was right, Kitsune can change form."

"I am the oldest and strongest of Mother's children, and was Head of the Clan for the last thousand years. You're a rather arrogant bitch to interrupt Tsunade-sama and speak to me in such a way, You need to learn your place female, on you kne...." Shinkou said, noticably annoyed.

"SILENCE!" Tsunade roared.

Shinkou suddenly found herself face-to-face with an enraged Tsunade, her ears and tails dropped in submission, she knew she'd just made a mistake.

"If you EVER talk to Shizune like that again...." Tsunade backed Shinkou into her desk and got nose-to-nose with her. "I'll rip out your fucking heart, do you understand me cunt?" Tsunade said then clenched her fists so hard her knuckles cracked.

Shizune pulled Tsunade back and stepped between her and Shinkou. "Tsunade-sama please, it's ok. It's my fault, I forgot protocol, if anyone is to blame it's me."

Tsunade's face softened slightly.

Shinkou quickly took a close look at them a moment then she saw it. Tsunade and Shizune had a bond stronger than friendship, respect, family, even stronger than love. She dropped to her knees and flattened herself on the floor in total submission. "**I didn't understand your relationship, I now see how much Shizune-sama means to you and I ask for forgivness**." Shinkou stood, there was a puff of smoke as her katana appeared on her back, her right hand took the grip. "**If I have dishonored myself or this most honorable woman just tell me and I will redeem myself by our tradition**." Shinkou lifted exactly one inch of the blade out of the sheath.

Tsunade looked at Shinkou and her anger dropped away, she'd overreacted and knew what Shinkou was prepared to do. She looked into Shizune's eyes and with a look she relayed her feelings to her friend.

Shizune smiled and nodded. "It's ok Shinkou, let's say we both made a mistake in protocol and forget it."

Tsunade stepped up to Shinkou with a friendly smile. "I overreacted, Shizune is very special to me, our relationship goes beyond friendship, family or even love, I'm very protective of her and my temper can get away from me if she's involved. Only Naruto is as precious. Please send the katana back, you won't need it."

Shinkou put her arms at her sides and bowed very low. "Hai, Tsunade-sama. My honor demands I redeem myself." Her katana vanished in a puff of smoke. "If there is anything I can do you have only to ask and it will be done."

Shizune thought a moment, then smiled very slyly and whispered to Tsunade.

Tsunade blushed red and was shocked by what Shizune just said. "Shizune you perverted little slut!"

Shizune giggled. "I've wanted to for years, but it was just a fantasy I never thought possible, now I have the chance. Please Tsunade-chan.... can I?" Shizune gave Tsunade a light kiss on the cheek and ran her fingers through Tsunade's blonde hair.

Shinkou was amazed by what she saw but didn't react. '_**What ever Shizune-sama wants me to do I will, no matter how degrading or humiliating, I will redeem myself to Tsunade-sama**_.' Shinkou thought.

Tsunade just melted in Shizune's hands. "I can't say no to you Shizune-chan, you don't fight fair. Ok Shizune, you make a Shadow Clone to sit at your desk and keep people away, and I'll give you an hour, but that's all."

Shizune smiled, made one Shadow Clone she sent out to her desk then locked Tsunade's office door.

"If you were anyone else Shizune I'd refuse and knock you through the wall for what you said.... and I thought Jiraiya was a pervert." Tsunade said with an amused smirk.

"Join me Tsunade-chan, please?" Shizune asked slyly.

Tsunade tensed for a moment then sighed in defeat. "Ok, but if either of you say one word about this...."

Shizune and Shinkou nodded.

Tsunade flashed through a series of hand signs and held the last one. "HOUSE HIDDEN IN THE SHADOWS" Tsunade said. There was a whoosh sound then the windows and door vanished, replaced by empty wall. "Ok Shinkou, if you want to redeem yourself this is how.... you're going to do exactly what Shizune tells you.... for the next hour consider yourself Shizune's submissive."

Shizune looked at Shinkou like she owned her. "Ok you kitsune bitch, get those clothes off and get on your knees at my feet, and for your sake you better have a good tongue!" Shizune pulled her pants and panties down, stepped out of then and sat on the side of Tsunade's desk with her legs open. "Oh, you'll have to do it our way, nothing can leave or enter this room." Shizune said as she dropped her 'Dom' persona for a moment.

"**Hai, Mistress Shizune**." Shinkou looked at Tsunade, saw she had no choice, stripped and kneeled between Shizune's legs. "**I submit myself to your domination and hope I please you**."

Shinzune looked at Tsunade. "You too blondie, get that shirt off, I want to see those saggy tits you old slut!" Shizune smirked at Tsunade.

Tsunade sighed. '_So much for being her equal in this, but it won't be long before Shinkou is between my legs, I know how far Shizune will take this, she just likes to tease me_.' Tsunade thought, nodded, removed her jacket and gave Shizune a quick glance that let her who was still in charge.

Shizune nodded. '_Thank you Tsunade-chan, I'll make sure you enjoy this too_.' Shizune thought, then reached out with her left and grabbed Shinkou's hair between her ears roughly, but not painfully. "Now lick my pussy you kitsune bitch, show me the proper respect!" Shizune pulled Shinkou's face close enough for her nose to touch the thick but trimmed bush above Shizune's smooth lips.

----1 Hour Later----

"**Did I please you Mistress Shizune**?" Shinkou asked as if she didn't already know.

Tsunade stepped over to the unconscious Shizune and checked her. "Amazing! If I didn't know the truth.... and she didn't have that smile on her face.... I'd say she suffered from chakra exhaustion." Tsunade turned to the kneeling Shinkou. "She hardly even touched my breasts, after what you did to her I'd say you redeemed yourself with Shizune, but she got caught up and forgot me." Tsunade said then half smiled half pouted.

Shinkou stood and ran the claw of her right index finger lightly along Shizune's very large, hard clit from base to tip, that sent waves of pleasure rippling through Shizune's body. "**I did drain much of her chakra, she should return home. She'll sleep until morning, but will be fine. Shall I take her home for you Tsunade-sama**?"

Tsunade picked up her grey shirt, put it on and fastened her black belt to keep it closed. "I assume you can take all three of us straight to a bedroom in the Namikaze Mansion?"

Shinkou nodded.

Tsunade dispeled her special jutsu, picked up her jacket and Shizune's clothes, then picked Shizune up bridal style. "Take us to an empty bedroom and stay with her until morning, I'll talk to Naruto, he won't mind if we stayed overnight. We have to get ready for Kurenai's birthday party tomorrow anyway.... and remember what I said."

"**Hai, Tsunade-sama**." Shinkou nodded, her clothes vanished from the floor and reappeared in her with red puffs of smoke, then placed her right hand on Tsunade's shoulder and all three vanished in a red puff if smoke.

----The Next Morning, 8:06 AM, Namikaze Mansion----

Tsunade opened the bedroom door and looked in. Shizune was in bed asleep, on the bed on top of the blankets at her feet was Shinkou in her fox form, curled up in her eight tails.

Shinkou opened one eye and grinned to let Tsunade know she was fully alert.

"Is Shizune awake yet?" Tsunade asked quietly, slipped into the room and closed the door.

Shinkou leapt off the bed from her curled up position, she didn't make a sound or move the blankets. "**Shizune-sama slept well, she's starting to wake now and will be fully aware within a minute. Tsunade-sama, I do not wish to speak of this, but I feek I must. Are you aware that Shizune-sama has**...."

"Don't say it." Tsynade interrupted. "I'm aware, we have no secrets from each other. You will never, for any reason, even at the cost of your life, reveal that to anyone.... or I'll personally hand your soul to Shinigami, understood?"

Shinkou had heard more threats than even she could remember in the thousands of years she'd lived and most were empty, but she knew Tsunade could do it, she felt it buried very deep within Tsunade, a power she knew would cost Tsunade her life to use, but would do what she'd threatened. "Hai, Tsunade-sama." Shinkou bowed very respectfully.

Tsunade nodded and smiled. "Then we won't speak of this again." Tsunade wasn't concerned about the lesbian sex, she knew Shizune wouldn't care if the whole world knew she was bi-sexual, but what Shinkou had found out about Shizune would cause Shizune to kill herself if it got out, and Tsunade wasn't going to let that happen. Tsunade pushed those thoughts back into her subconsciouss before they affected her mood and walked to the bed beside Shizune. "Wake up sleepy head, or do I need to drag you out of bed by your...." Tsunade said.

Shizune sat up. "I'm up, I'm up don't touch my...." Shizune interrupted. "Where am I?"

"At Naruto's, you passed out yesterday from.... exhaustion." Tsunade smiled slyly. "It's morning, we have a lot to do, Kurenai's party is at one o'clock so we have just under five hours to get our business done, get back with everything and gets et up for the party." Tsunade said.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Shizune whipped off the blankets, jumped out of bed and froze as the cool air hit her body.

"You might want to get dressed first Shizune." Tsunade said, then she and Shinkou giggled.

Shizune looked down at herself, she was totally nude. She crossed her arms in front of her full, thirty-eight E cup chest and gave Tsunade a look that was half angry glare, half smirk. "Very cute Tsunade-chan." Shizune scanned the room, found her clothes and dressed.

"Shinkou, you can stay here, Shizune will be with me." Tsunade said.

"**Tsunade-sama, I was told by Naruto-sama to stay with you, please allow me to do my job**." Shinkou said then bowed.

"I don't mind Tsunade-sama, having another pair of arms around would be nice, and I like having someone else to talk to. She could be my assistant. If she's going to stay in the village, she should have something to do besides stand around all day protecting someone who doesn't need it." SHizune said.

Tsunade looked at Shizune a moment then smirked. "You just like having someone to boss around and do some of the work. Ok Shizune, you do have a point." Tsunade stepped up to Shizune and kissed her cheek. "Bitch." Tsunade smiled.

Shizune smiled and bowed. "Thank you Tsunade-sama, I do my best to follow your example." Shizune giggled.

Tsunade glared then smirked at Shizune. "Shinkou, if you're going to be around from now on you might as well have a job and earn some money for yourself, you'll need it if you intend to stay in the village. I'll work out the details later. For now you'll only be here during the day, you're to return to your home at night, understood?"

"**Hai, Tsunade-sama**." Shinkou said then changed to her hybrid form.

Tsunade lead them downstairs, they greeted Naruto on the couch then headed into the village. Halfway across the front grounds Tsunade stopped and turned to Shinkou. "We're going to walk Shinkou, you need to learn your way around the village, and give everyone a chance to get use to you. Naruto will likely assign a kitsune to everyone that joins his family and the citizens need to get used to having you and your family around, get to know you better."

Shinkou nodded.

----12 minutes later, Business District----

Shinkou saw her little sister Aozora with a bag in her hand, she was beside Hinata, almost twenty feet away headed for them. "Good morning Aozora, are you getting along with Hinata-sama?"

"Hai. Shinkou-chan, we talked for hours yesterday." Aozora said as her three tails waved excitedly.

"I like Aozora-chan, we have a lot of things in common." Hinata said. "Good morning Tsunade-sama, Shizune-chan, Shinkou-chan." Hinata bowed slightly. "Are you shopping for Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked, her ears twitched curiously.

"No, we're going to the Tower for some business then we have some errands to do before the party." Tsunade said.

Hinata's ears perked up. "Kurenai-sensei is coming! Excuse us Tsunade-sama we need to go." Hinata bowed.

Aozora bowed and ran off behind Hinata.

Shizune turned to Shinkou. "Hinata could hear Kurenai, where is she?"

Shinkou's eyes changed, her irises and the six small slits around then opened wide, Shinkou turned her head to the left and right slightly as she scanned the village. "I believe I found the red-eyed woman called Kurenai, she's coming from that direction with the snake summoner**.**" Shinkou pointed down the street toward the shinobi only homes where Kurenai lived.

"Ok, let's go. If we meet them before we reach the Tower don't mention the party." Tsunade said.

They nodded and followed Tsunade.

----12:58 PM, Namikaze Compound----

Tsunade looked around the Main Hall, smiled and turned to Shinkou. "Nice job everyone. Ok Shinkou we're ready, they should be there now."

Shinkou nodded and vanished in a puff of red smoke.

----The Iron Kimono----

Anko talked to Kurenai and Hotaru. "She really said that?" Anko asked then laughed. "I'll have to talk to Ino about...." Shinkou appeared next to her, she tensed slightly as her hand dropped to her weapon pouch.

"**Tsunade-sama requires you attend an importamt meeting, she instructed me to take you both there immeduately**." Shinkou said.

Anko used all her concentration to hold her expression so she didn't alert Kurenai she knew what was going on. Anko knew Kurenai would detect her deception if she faultered even a moment. "You're Shinkou, Tsunade-sama's guardian."

Shinkou nodded.

Anko glanced at Kurenai then nodded to Shinkou. "Let's go."

Shinkou placed a hand on each of their shoulders and the three vanished in a puff of red smoke.

----Namikaze Compound, Main Hall----

Shinkou appeared with Anko and Kurenai in a puff of red smoke.

"Happy Birthday Kurenai!" Everyone yelled.

Kurenai jumped back a step, then looked at Anko with a smirk and glare. "Anko you sneaky little bitch.... I don't know if I should kiss you or kick you." Kurenai glanced low at Anko.

Anko smiled, then tensed a moment and clamped her legs together, she knew where Kurenai would kick her.... not that she didn't enjoy it, but this wasn't the time or place for that. Anko gave Kurenai her best 'please don't hurt me now' grin normally only used when they were alone.

Kurenai shook her head, smiled and laughed. "Come here you sneaky bitch and give the birthday girl a kiss."

Anko happily obeyed.

Everyone laughed, as they'd seen a side of Anko and Kurenai usually kept hidden. Most of them realized right away that the scary Anko was submissive to Kurenai.

After a hot kiss that Kurenai obviously dominated, they looked around the room and both blushed.

Anko sighed, their secret was out. "Ok, so now you all know I'm Kuri-chan's lil bitch.... but I can still kick most of your asses all over Konoha so keep it to yourself, got it?" Anko said in a scary voice.

Everyone except Tsunade nodded.

"If you two sluts are done making out, we have a party to start." Tsunade said then smiled slyly.

Everyone laughed, including Anko and Kurenai.

Kurenai looked around at the small crowd. "Can I assume from the guests that my party will be for adults only?" Kurenai asked, smirked and looked at Anko.

Anko smiled slyly and nodded. "You know it, happy birthday Kuri-chan." Anko gave Kurenai a brief hot kiss on the lips and gently squeezed her large breasts through her vest.

Kiba let out a wolf whistle at the action. "This is almost as good as a fight." Kiba said.

"Cool it dog boy or there will be a fight." Sakura said with a raised fist.

Kiba backed down.

Kurenai chuckled and looked at her guests. '_Shino, Kiba and Hinata, and there's Aozora behind her, Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino, Tayuya, Naruto, Sakura.... and Sasuke, he even smiled, for him anyway. Shinkou who brought me, and of course Tsunade-sama and Shizune. Is that.... ah, Kakashi and Asuma made it_.' Kurenai thought. "Nobody else could make it?" Kurenai asked.

"Sorry Kurenai, Team Guy wanted to come, but I had to send them on a mission. It's only two days but it had to be right away." Tsunade said.

"I understand Tsunade-sama.... I do have a cake and presents waiting for me of course?" Kurenai asked.

"Of course Kuri-chan, your cake is in the dining room." Anko took Kurenai's arm and lead her away.

The cake was strawberry with chocolate icing, Kurenai's favorite, she wolfed it down faster than Chouji did.

Everyone laughed when Anko licked the icing off Kurenai's face and fingers, which made Kurenai blush. Next came the presents, which everyone returned to the Main Hall for. While they'd eaten, the staff hsd stacked her gifts on the coffee table.

Kurenai sat on the couch with Anko. "Though I prefer you didn't throw me a party.... you kept it small, so I'll relax, this time, just don't throw any more surprise parties for me ok?"

Anko nodded and kissed Kurenai. "I promise Kurenai-chan."

"Thanks Anko-chan, well as long as they're here, let's see what I got. Hmmm, here it is, I'll open yours first Anko-chan." Kurenai unwrapped her gift, opened it, looked inside and turned bright red. "ANKO MITARASHI YOU PERVERT!"

Anko laughed. "Don't you like it?" Amko said with a sly smirk.

Kurenai quickly put the lid back on the box. "If you think I'll take that out in front of everyone you're crazier than they think you are!"

"Ok guys turn around.... now." Tsunade said, and waited a moment for them to obey. "If anyone looks I'll make you regret being male. Ok Kurenai let's see it."

All the girls gathered around for a good look.

Kurenai looked at Tsunade, sighed, stood, took out Anko's gift and held it up in front of her. "This is so embarrassing." Kurenai said as she blushed brightly.

There was a mix of giggles, gasps and whistles. It was a very skimpy black leather one-piece dominatrix outfit, the boots and gloves still in the box. It would only cover her nipples and slit, everything else would show.

Kurenai put it away and looked at Anko. "I'll only wear this for your birthday, don't you dare even try to bargin with me on this Anko." Kurenai said, put it away and closed the lid.

Anko nodded in submission and smiled. "Hai.... Mistress Kurenai."

"Ok, you guys can turn around now." Kurenai said and glared at Tsuande. "Yours should be safe Hinata-chan." Kurenai opened her gift and gasped. "Hinata-chan, is this...."

"Hai, Kurenai sensei, it's new battle gear. You've been like a mother to me, and I just wanted to repay you for everything. It's not as sexy as what Anko got you but I hope you like it.... though I wouldn't mind seeing you in that outfit either." Hinata said and blushed bright red.

Everyone turned and stared at Hinata, they couldn't believe she'd just said that.

"Hinata-chan!" Kurenai yelled, shocked, then blushed. "I think I'll go try it on, I could use a break." Kurenai took the outfir from the box and left for the bathroom to change.

Hinata's ears perked up when she heard his voice in her head.

'_Hinata-chan did you mean that, you'd like to see Kurenai in the outfit she got from Anko that embarrassed her so much_?' Naruto thought.

'_Hai, Naruto-kun, let me show it to you._' Hinata thought, called up the fresh memory and sent it to Naruto. '_This is what it looked like. Kurenai is very important to me, she deserves to have her own child Naruto-kun, she was so helpful to me growing up, I wouldn't be who I am today if it wasn't for Kurenai_."

Naruto pushed back his blush, he didn't want it to show. '_Ok, Hinata-chan I'll see what I can do. She may not accept my offer to be a wife, if she doesn't I'll find someone to give her a baby Hinata-chan.... I promise_.'

Hinata was so proud of Naruto she could burst. She thought of Kurenai as her sensei, friend, big sister and surrogate mother all at the same time, she was the only non-relative besides Naruto to ever earn a special place in her heart. She hadn't even told Naruto, but she'd been having very erotic dreams recently, and Kurenai had started to appear in them.

Three minutes later Kurenai returned in her new outfit.

"Now that's what I call a sensei, Hinata I owe you for this!" Kiba said.

"Watch it Kiba or I'll have you doing D-Rank missions for the next two months." Kurenai said with a subtle smirk Kiba missed.

Kiba whimpered, he hated D-Rank missions more than Naruto.

"I love the outfit Hinata, but it'll take me a while to get used to it." Kurenai said. '_It's a little sexier than my old outfit, but still respectable. I have to admit it, Hinata has good taste, she knows me better than I thought. I'll have to have a private talk with her later though about her comment. Oh Kami, does Hinata_....' Kurenai's thought was interrupted by a hug.

Anko loved Kurenai's new outfit. New shinobi sandles, tight black sleeveless shirt and knee pants with light armor covering key points, lightly armored fingerless black elbow gloves, and a sleeveless red v-neck half shirt, it and the pants made of an armored mesh fabric. "Thank you Hinata, Kuri-chan you are one sexy Kunoichi!" Anko planted a kiss on Kurenai.

Kurenai finally got Anko off her and walked to Hinata. "This is from Hotaru isn't it Hinata, I'd know her work anywhere. I've never seen this material before though, where'd she get it?" Kurenai asked.

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei. Hotaru designed and made it, but the fabric is...." Hinata glanced to her right.

"It's from us Kurenai-sama." Aozora said.

"This is Kitsune armor?" Kurenai said, shocked.

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei. I thought with everything that's happened, you should have a new look too. Do you like it?" Hinata said.

Kurenai thought a moment, gave Anko a glance that relayed her thoughts to her best friend and lover.

Anko's eyebrows raised slightly, then she smirked and nodded.

"Hinata, there can only be one answer to what you did...." Kurenai said with a stern face.

Hinata got nervous and glanced around the room, she hoped she hadn't broken some rule she didn't know about. She opened her mouth to say something, but the words never made it. Hinata panicked when Kurenai grabbed her cheeks.... then melted as a sizzling kiss hit her lips.

Kiba got a nosebleed and fainted.

Shino, in a rare display of emotion, blushed bright red.

"I thought I'd seen everything." Tsunade said then turned to a red faced Naruto. "I think your family just got a little bigger Naruto."

Naruto nodded. '_This is getting out of hand, I need to have a talk with Hinata-chan_.' Naruto thought. "Hinata-chan, I need to talk to you, Aozora, Anko, Kurenai, Tsunade, Shizune and Shinkou." Naruto said matter-of-factly then turned and headed for the nearby empty bedroom.

Tsunade sighed. "We'll be back in a few minutes, and until I say otherwise this didn't happen. Tell Kiba when he wakes up." Tsunade said in a voice that left no doubts in anyone's mind she was serious.

"You ok with this Asuma?" Kakashi said.

"Hai, Naruto's a good kid and if she does chose him that's fine, and Anko makes her happy. You know I only dated Kurenai a couple months, and that was years ago, we're just friends now. If whoever she choses makes her happy then I'm happy.... so drop it ok." Asuma said. '_Besides.... she didn't loosen up just recently.... I melted the Ice Queen, not Anko. You aren't the on;ysmooth orerator in Konoha Kakashi, I just don't talk about like you do_.' Asuma thought happily, but didn't let it so on his face.

End Chapter 21


	22. Ch22: Surprise, Part 2

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 22: Surprise, Part 2

By: MikeJV37

----June 11, Namikaze Mansion, Downstairs Guest Bedroom----

Sat on the left side of the bed, left to right was Aozora, Hinata, Kurenai and Anko. Tsunade, Shizune and Shinkou stood by the foot of the bed, all looked at a nervous Naruto.

"I know what you're going to say Naruto, and I'm truely honored, but I'm sorry Hinata-chan, as much as I'd love to accept, I can't.... not at this point in my life anyway." Kurenai said, leaned to her left and kissed Hinata's cheek. "I know you Hinata, you want me to have my own child, and I will, but I have an old promise I want to keep to someone first. Hinata, I can see in your eyes that you love me as more than a friend and surrogate mother, so after you're married, if you want to, I'd be honored to.... be your first woman." Kurenai bowed her head to Hinata.

Hinata smiled.

"Thank you Kurenai." Naruto said, went to Kurenai and kissed her on the lips. "Even if it's not official, you'll always be part of my family for what you've done for Hinata-chan, if there's anything you want, just ask." Naruto said.

"Actually there is something, but only Tsunade can do it for me." Kurenai said.

"What is it Kurenai?" Tsunade asked.

"As you know Anko and I are a couple, but because we're women...." Kurenai said nervously.

"Stop Kurenai." Tsunade interrupted. "I know what you want.... I'd be happy to make it legal."

Kurenai and Anko jumped from the bed, swarm hugged Tsunade, covered her face with kisses, then stepped back, blushed and bowed. "Thank you Tsunade-sama." They said together.

Tsunade blushed. "My pleasure, but try to remember you're both Jounin next time." Tsunade turned to Naruto. "While I have you Naruto, you made a rather big mistake you need to correct."

Naruto's eyebrows went up, confused. "What mistake Tsunade?"

"Hinata will be your first wife.... to use the Kitsune term, she's the Alpha female, like Kyuubi is to the Kitsune. Hinata has three tails of power, like Aozora her guardian. Shinkou is my guardian.... how many tails does she have Naruto?" Tsunade said.

Naruto was still confused. "She has eight tails Tsunade, you know th.... ahhh!" Naruto closed his eyes and clenched his teeth at the realization. "Shinkou is stronger than Aozora, Hinata should have the strongest Summoned Kitsune.... under me."

Aozora and Shinkou hung their heads in shame they hadn't realized this themselves.

Naruto's face showed deep thought for a moment. "I GOT IT! Shinkou, I know you're honored to serve as Tsunade's guardian, I'm sorry but I have to replace you. I think I have a job for you just as important.... Tsunade, can I talk to you alone for a second."

Naruto and Tsunade moved to a far wall and had a whispered conversation. After two minutes a huge smile appeared on Tsunade's face, she nodded and ruffled Naruto's hair. They returned to where they were.

"Shinkou, first I need you to think for a moment and chose a new guardian for Tsunade, but no more than two tails."

Shinkou thought for a minute, then smiled. "**Tsuyubare**!" Shinkou called out.

There was a puff of smoke and when it cleared a golden fox was curled up on the floor as if alseep. "**Shinkou, I was sleeping.**" She opened her eyes and looked around the room, her ears stood up when she saw Naruto. "**Oh shit, I'm sorry Naruto-sama I didn't realize**...."

"Naruto-sama didn't summon you, I did." Shinkou interrupted. "I want you to meet Tsunade-sama, she's Hokage of this village and you're her personal Guardian now."

Tsuyubare gawked at Tsunade. "**You're.... THE Tsunade, one of the Legendary Sannin of this realm, the most powerful kunoichi to ever live, who's name is spoken with respect in all realms.... I'm youi Guardian**?"

Everyone looked at Tsunade in awe, like they'd just met her.

Tsunade smiled and nodded.

Tsuyubare was in her human hybrid form almost instantly in a black and yellow version of Tsunade's outfit, without the jacket, and bowed low.

When Tsuyubare straightened up Shizune gasped, shocked. "She looks just like you Tsunade!"

Tsuyubare did, she looked almost exactly like Tsunade at eighteen. She had two ponytails that hung to her waist and huge saggy breasts that hung almost as low, the only difference was her fox ears, two, four foot long blonde tails and golden brown eyes with black slit pupils. "It's my honor to be the Guardian of the sexy**.... DAMNIT!**" Tsuyubare cursed through clenched teeth. "Of the great Tsunade."

Tsunade struggled to maintain her composure. '_She's bi-sexual at least, maybe lesbian._' Tsunade thought, glanced at Shinkou and saw the knowing look in her eyes. '_That's why she chose her for me_.' Tsunade thought. "It's ok Tsuyubare, I don't mind at all, in fact I'm flattered and am looking forward to getting better aquainted with my new guardian." Tsunade winked at the kitsune girl slyly.

Tsuyubare blushed and smiled.

Naruto laughed. "Ok Shinkou, now for your new job, but I'll let Tsunade tell you that." Naruto said and gave a foxy grin.

"Although the major threats to Konoha are gone, there are still many people and villages that wouldn't mind seeing us all dead. We almost lost someone very precious to everyone in this room recently...." Tsunade said and glanced at Hinata. "An act of cowardice that still makes my blood boil with rage, this will NEVER happen again." Tsunade said, her anger filled the room as she did. "So from now on every trained member of your clan not assigned as guardian to a Namikaze will guard the perimeter of Konoha, I want as many Kitsune as you can spare, in fox form, to patrol a three mile perimeter around the village at all times."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. I will assign twenty kitsune to this immediately**." **Shinkou said.

"Will that be enough Shinkou? That's a lot of area to guard." Tsunade said.

Shinkou smiled. "With all due respect Tsunade-sama, kitsune are unmatched at this task, ten would be enough." Shinkou smiled with pride.

Tsunade nodded. "They will report anything suspicious to you immediately, if you feel the village is threatened you will report this directly to me at once. Otherwise you will report to me at the beginning and end of each day. You don't have to stay here if you don't want to as they can report to you immediately back in your realm and you can come to me. If you need to rest do so, while in this realm on duty I want you rested and alert. Assign your strongest sibling as your second if you need to, but you'll be held personally responsible if anyting happens, understood." Tsunade gave Shinkou a serious glare.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Shinkou looked at Naruto for approval to leave. "I'll be back in a moment." Shinkou vanished in a puff of red smoke.

"Naruto, can you mark someone as something other than a mate?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto's shoulders dropped slightly and one eyebrow went up. "I don't know Kurenai, Kyuubi only told me about the Mate Mark, why?"

"I wondered if Hinata marked me, would I be her mate and get changed into a kitsune.... not that I'd mind being a Kitsune." Kurenai said.

"I don't know, I'll ask Kyuubi." Naruto sat on the floor and his eyes partially glazed over.

"He's talking to her." Hinata said, then nodded to no one. "Naruto-kun asked me not to listen."

"Were you in his mind Hinata, could you see Kyuubi?" Tsunade asked.

"When we talk with our link I can see him in my mind but he's not completely there, I can see through him, he sees me the same way and knows when I listen, but if he wants to he can listen to me without me seeing him. He doesn't do that though, except the one time when he showed me. I can enter Naruto-kun's mindscape if he lets me, but he doesn't want me to see it." Hinata blushed slightly. "He was in mine once though, he said it's much prettier in my mind with all the flowers." Hinata said and smiled.

Everyone smiled.

There was a puff of red smoke, when it cleared Shinkou was there. "It is done Tsunade-sama, twenty kitsune now patrol the forest around Konoha." Shinkou said.

"Thank you Shinkou." Naruto said, then stood. "Kurenai, Kyuubi could only answer one of the questions, she has thousands of years of memories to search and will let me know if she remembers anything. There was only one time she remembered that a human was marked by a demon that way. tt would greatly increase your chakra reserves and give you our abilities, but...." Naruto said.

Kurenai got nervous. "What is it Naruto, just tell me." Kurenai said.

"It's different from the mark I gave Hinata-chan. There would be small changes, your ears would get pointed and you'd get our eyes and claws....' Naruto said nervously.

"What's the cost Naruto?" Kurenai said.

Naruto sighed, he really didn't want to say it. "Ok Kurenai.... we don't know what it's called but if Hinata or I gave it to you we.... we'd own you, you'd be a slave and you wouldn't he you anymore, you'd lose your free will. You'd do anything you were told whether you wanted to or not.... even kill someone you loved..... and it can't be removed, you'd have it until you died." Naruto said sadly and hung his head.

Kurenai went to Naruto and hugged him. "Thank you Naruto, that's too high a price. I will keep the Mate Mark in mind though. Can it be removed? If you Marked me as your mate, after I changed could you remove it and break the bond?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto got still a moment as he listened to Kyuubi. "That would work, you wouldn't be my mate or be able to summon other Kitsune, but the transformation is permanent, and some Kitsune, or even other demons and some Summon Clans might hate you because they'd see you as a traitor."

Kurenai nodded. "Thank you Naruto, I'll think about what you said." Kurenai sat next to Anko and put her arm around her.

"Let's go back out, we have a birthday party to finish.... and it's gotten a little too sad in here." Tsunade said.

They returned to the Main Hall and took their places again. Everyone was shocked when a new face came out with them.

"Everyone, this is Tsuyubare, my new guardian. Shinkou will be leading a team of twenty Kitsune outside the village as scouts and guards. I'll fill you in tommorow Kakashi, Asuma. Be in my office at eight o'clock sharp for a meeting.... and don't be late this time Kakashi, or I'll send Anko to your house to burn your books." Tsunade smiled.

Kakashi's visible eyebrow went up, he looked at Anko and sighed. "Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"Oh please be late Kakashi." Anko said sadisticaly.

Everyone either smiled or gave a restrained laugh.

"Literature haters." Kakashi said in his usual tone.

"Ok Kurenai, open the next present." Tsunade said, then chuckled.

While everyone talked, Aozora and Tsuyubare moved away from their assignment to the back of the crowd. "Hello big sis, I didn't get a chance to talk to you in there. Isn't this realm great, and you got assigned to Tsunade-sama." Aozora said.

"**Hello nee-chan, I'm so damn nervous. I don't want to mess up in front of her, you know how I feel about Tsunade-sama**." Tsuyubare said nervously.

"There are some rules you have to know...." Aozora said.

----Across The Room----

"Thank you Kiba, this coat will keep me warm no matter how cold it gets in winter or on a mission." Kurenai said, put it back in the box and opened Shino's gift. "Is this an Aburame Bug Charm to keep all wild insects off me?" Kurenai said slightly stunned.

Shino nodded.

"Thank you Shino, I'm honored. Practical as always.... those damn misquitoes always eat me alive no matter how many kill." Kurenai said, waited a moment for Shino's eyebroows to raise slightly, then giggled and smiled to let him know she was kidding.

No one saw it, but Shino smiled behind his collar, he loved a good bug joke.

The other gifts were also 'giver-themed', like Ino's, free flowers for life from her family shop on holidays and special occations. Tayuya's gift was last, but was by far the most entertaining, though Anko's was a close second. Tayuya brought out Windsong, her saphire flute, and played a beautifil tune on it that brought tears to most of their eyes, it was her finale that really got Kurenai, as well as Anko and a few other women present, very excited, she did a sizzling strip tease that laid out Kiba, Chouji, Tsuyubare, and to the shock of most of them, Shizune.... before Tayuya was halfway through it.

----5 Minutes After Tayuya's Dance----

"I'm so embarrassed, I can't believe I fainted in front of everyone." Shizune said, on the couch, head down in her hands.

"It's ok Shizune-chan, I know you aren't ashamed to be bi-sexual, so am I, Anko, and a few others, we dont care if your straight, bi or lesbian, you're our friend and we love you no matter what." Kurenai said, her arm around Shizune.

Shizune sat up, slightly red faced. "I know Kurenai-chan, but fainting isn't how I wanted to tell everyone.... I was sprawled on the floor like some over-sexed slut, not the Hokage's personal assistant." Shizune said, glanced around, saw no one else was nearby, leaned close and whispered. "I know my big nipples didn't tent my shirt because they never get hard, but did anyone notice my.... well my pants tend to cling, especialy around my...." Shizune whispered and blushed slightly.

Kurenai blushd slightly. "I don't think so, Tsunade caught you before your head hit the floor, you weren't sprawled out very long...." Kurenai whispered and smiled slyly a moment. "I did help Tsunade put you on the couch though.... it's magnificent Shizune-chan." Kurenai whispered.

Shizune looked at Kurenai wide eyed and blushed bright red.

"I thought my clit was impressive, yours puts mine to shame Shizune." Kurenai whispered and gave Shizune a quick kiss on the cheek, "You must visit us.... I'd happily submit to you Shizune, so would Anko once she saw what you have. I love it, but you would even more than me.... Anko does this thing with her tongue where...." Kurenai whispered.

"Please don't Kurenai, I'll faint again. Before you leave come see me.... and Happy Birthday Kurenai-chan." Shizune whispered, gave Kurenai a quick kiss and joined Tsunade.

Kurenai smiled slyly. '_If she's going to do what I think, this is going to be my best birthday ever.... Ah, Naruto_.' Kurenai thought and walked up to him. "Hello Naruto, I want to thank you again for the scroll, the Genjutsu on it looks very powerful."

"It is Kurenai, I just found it yesterday. The notes I found said it's a combination of jutsu, it's not just an illusion. I'd say it was an S-Rank Genjutsu, but don't use it unless you have to, you need a lot of chakra to use it." Naruto said, turned and smiled. "Hinata-chan, I think it's time to show Kurenai your other present."

Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled. "Hai, Naruto-kun. Kurenai-sensei would you join me outside please." Hinata bowed and headed for the back door.

"Come on everyone, you'll want to see this." Naruto said with a big grin.

Kurenai was curious as hell what Hinata had for her that she had to be outside to give her. "Come on Anko, I have one more present." Kurenai said, then followed everyone outside to the Training Grounds.

Once everyone was gathered near Training Ground One, Hinata turned to Kurenai. "Kurenai-sensei, my present to you is.... me."

Kurenai was confused. "What do you mean Hinata, it can't be what we talked about earlier." Kurenai said

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, would you gp to the other side of the Training Grounds please." Hinata said and pointed tp the far wall, that from there looked about a quarter of an inch tall.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other, shrugged and took off at top speed across the Compound, they reached the far wall about two minutes later.

"Kurenai-sensei, even with my Byukuugan could I see them well enough to know what they were doing?" Hinata asked.

Kurenai thought a moment. "No Hinata, they're at the limits of your range."

Hinata giggled. "Good, because I don't have my Byakuugan anymore." Hinata said, focused herself, and without a single hand sign she said one word that surprised almost everyone as much as her previous statement. "Kitsuugan!" The veins on the side of Hinata's head around her eyes became visible, her black slit pupils opend wide, as did the six small red slits around them.

"Damn Hinata!" Kiba yelled when Hinata's eyes suddenly changed.

Kurenai was shocked. "Did you say Kitsuugan?"

Hinata nodded, her back now to Sakura and Ino. "Sakura-chan is eleven inches from Ino's left side, her weight is on her right leg and her arms are crossed ovet her chest. She just turned her head to Ino and asked her how long they'll have to stand there."

"Hinata that's incredible, what about your other ability, can you still see their chakra coils?" Kurenai said.

Hinata smiled. "Hai, Ino has more coils but...." Hinata said and thought she saw something odd about Ino's chakra coils but dismissed it. "Sakura's are thicker. Ino has the chakra reserves of a high-level Chuunin but she uses more chakra than normal to do her jutsu. Sakura.... wow, Sakura has the chakra reserves of a mid-level Jounin, uses less chakra than normal to do jutsu, and I think Sakura has...."

"Hinata that's enough!" Tsunade said, she knew what Hinata was about to say and didn't want that revealed yet.

Hinata deactivated her eyes and turned to Tsunade with a questioning look.

Tsunade gave her a subtle 'don't say anything' look.

Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Naruto, bring them back please." Tsunade said.

Naruto vanished in a yellow flash and returned ten seconds later in a yellow flash with a hand on each girl's shoulder.

Sakura and Ino moaned softly from discomfort, gave each other a 'that was intense' look before they rejoined the group.

"Hinata, why Kitsuugan?" Kurenai asked.

"It was Aozora's idea to change the name since my kitsune chakra changed how my Byakuugan worked. It hurt at first to do it, but is easy now. I can use it a lot longer than I could my Byakuugan because I have more chakra, and it uses less to maintain it than my Byakuugan did. So now it's a Kitsune Byakuugan, Kitsuugan was Aozora's idea, and I like it." Hinata said.

Kurenai smiled with pride, her team just got a lot stronger. "How long can you maintain it now and what's your range?"

"About twelve hours before I start to feel weak, almost eight hours if I'm also training or sparring hard, Naruto-kun helped me find that out. My range is about two miles."

"Hinata that's incredible" Sakura said.

"Hai, Neji-neesan did have more than triple my range and now I have about twice his." Hinata said proudly, smiled, then hugged and kissed Sakura.

Sakura didn't understand Hinata's odd smile or why she'd hugged and kissed her, apparently for no reason.

End Chapter 22


	23. Ch23: Mission to Cloud

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 23: Mission to Cloud

By: MikeJV37

----June 15, 7:36 AM, Hokage Tower----

Kurenai entered the waiting room outside Tsunade's office where Shizune's desk was, walked up to it, smiled and blushed at Shizune. It'd been four days since her birthday party, and that night with Anko, Shizune, Tsuyubare and Tsunade was still vivid in her mind. "Tsunade-sama wanted to see me, what's so urgent, is there an emergency?" Kurenai asked.

Shizune stood, her face showed her fear. "There might be.... the ANBU courier Tsunade dispatched to Cloud just returned a few minutes ago.... and he was scared."

Kurenai paled. "Oh dear Kami no.... has Naruto been told yet?"

"Ask Tsunade-sama, go in." Shizune said nervously.

Kurenai opened the door to Tsuande's office, entered and didn't like what she saw. The ANBU courier stood to her right of Tsunade's desk, it was obvious he was nervous, Tsunade had her arms crossed on the desk with her head down, a half opened scroll clutched in her right hand. "What is it Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade looked up. "They refused my offer." Tsunade said as a few tears ran down her cheeks. "They just signed their deaths, Naruto will kill them." Tsunade said sadly.

"How many?" Kurenai asked, slightly scared.

Tsunade looked right into Kurenai's eyes, a few tears went down her face. "All of them, Naruto said he'd destroy the whole village.... and promised on Hinata's life."

Kurenai shuddered as an icey chill ran down her back. "Oh Kami no...." Kurenai had seen and done a lot of things she wasn't proud of, as a Shinobi it was her job and she accepted it. However, the thought of the cold blooded slaughter of an entire village, not just the shinobi protecting it, horrified even her. "Could Naruto really do something so...."

"Hai, he could." Tsunade interrupted. "You know how protective he is of his friends, he'd kill to avenge a lost friend, but this was Hinata.... even I couldn't stop him if he decided to do it.... and I don't know if I'd even want to." Tsunade said, very sadly.

Kurenai gasped, tatolly shocked by her last statment.

"I only see one way out of this without killing anyone.... I'll go with him and we'll talk to the new Raikage personally. My only other choice is to turn my back as Hokage and let him do it." Tsunade said as she regained her composure.

There was a flash of yellow and Naruto stood in front of Tsunade's desk, his anger filled the room like thick smoke. "THEY REFUSED DIDN'T THEY?" Naruto yelled, then he saw Tsunade's eyes and his anger dropped drastically, but not completely. "I'm sorry Tsunade-chan, I'm not mad at you."

Tsunade stood. "It's ok Naruto, I understand how you feel. I know what you want to do to Cloud, and part of me would let you do it, but I have a final idea I want to try before any lives are lost. Not for yourself, not for me, not even for Konoha, but for Hinata, I'm asking you, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, let me try one more time to settle this peacefully." Tsunade turned to the ANBU courier with an icey glare. "Dimissed."

The ANBU vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Tsunade walked around the desk to naruto and kneeled submissively. "We know if you wanted to destroy Cloud I couldn't stop you.... please Naruto, we'll go to Cloud, I'll talk to the Raikage personally, if I can't resolve this peacefully.... I'll turn my back as Hokage.... you can do anything you want to them and I'll forget it happened."

Naruto closed his eyes and thought hard, his focus was on Hinata, how she'd react if she knew he'd destroyed an entire village and killed everyone in her name. He'd seen into her heart, even after what had happened Hinata didn't hate her still unknown assassin or their village, it just wasn't in her. After five minutes Naruto opened his eyes, looked down at Tsunade and saw Kurenai had knelt also. "For Hinata I'll do it. Please Tsunade stand up, you don't have to do that, you're Hokage. I know I don't act like it sometimes, but I respect you Tsunade and would do anything for you as my friend and the Hokage." Naruto bowed to Tsunade.

Kurenai stood and smiled.

Tsunade stood and smiled. "Thank you Naruto-kun. Be back here in fifteen minutes, ready to leave, tell nobody the truth."

Naruto nodded and vanished in a flash of yellow.

Tsunade turned to Kurenai. "Kurenai, you're going with us, we may need your Genjutsu."

"Tsunade-sama, I know you love Naruto and care deeply for Hinata. I helped raise and train Hinata, she's like a daughter to me and I'm as angry at the girl and her village as you and Naruto, but if we can't resolve this peacefully would you really turn your back and let Naruto destroy an entire village?" Kurenai asked with a sad but serious tone.

Tsunade looked at Kurenai sadly for a moment and sighed. "Be ready to leave in fifteen minutes, we'll meet you outside the Main Gate." Tsunade said coldly.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama.... and may Kami forgive us if we fail." Kurenai said then vanished is a swirl of leaves.

----20 Minutes Later, Outside the Main Gate----

"I can get us five miles from the village, that's as close as I've been, we'll have to go the rest of the way on foot. Once I've been in there I can use the Hiraishin to travel between here and Cloud. If they won't listen, I'll take you both back first.... you don't have to be involved in this." Naruto said.

"I'm shinobi Naruto, I've had to kill many times, I'm not proud of it, but I'm a weapon of the Hokage and the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Hinata is like a daughter to me and I love her with all my heart. I'm as angry as you are about what happened and if needed I'll help you kill every man, woman and child in Cloud without mercy." A tear went down Kurenai's right cheek. "I just pray that I won't have to." Kurenai said, her raging emotions barely held back.

'The same for me Naruto, I don't like this either. I've seen more blood and death than both of you combined.... but they attacked and nearly killed one on my kunoichi inside Konoha, without provocation, and as Hokage I will not stand for that. If reason fails, I'll follow your lead and kill wothout mercy.... I also pray it won't come to that though." Tsunade said sadly but coldly.

"Thank you Tsunade-chan, Kurenai-chan, I appreciate your supporting me, but I can't forgive them. They've been corrupt since before I was born. I'd prefer a peaceful solution too, but if they will not change their ways.... I'll have no choice but to unleash Kyuubi on them." Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "For safety two people is my limit, but it'll be a little rough. Are you ready Kurenai, Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

They nodded.

Naruto did a few hand signs to activate his henge then put a hand on their shoulders, a moment later they vanished in a big flash of yellow.

A few minutes later, hundreds of miles away Naruto, Tsunade and Kurenai leapt through the trees as fast as they could as a group. They quickly reached the edge of the forest just over a mile from the Cloud village and leapt down to the road.

"Ok, from here on follow me. As far as anyone is concerned this is a diplomatic mission.... Naruto, please don't do or say anything without my permission, let me handle this." Tsunade said.

Naruto sighed. "Hai, Tsunade." Inside his mindscape he saw Kyuubi, she raged in her cage and begged Naruto to summon her. '_Calm down Kyuubi, if they sense your chakra you'll ruin this, and I told Tsunade-chan I'd give her this chance.... if you force me to break my word to Tsunade-chan I'll NEVER forgive you bitch, now SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET_!' Naruto thought.

Kyuubi shook with rage a moment then laid down, her chakra dropped below detection. '_**I'm sorry Naruto-sama, I didn't mean to upset you, my anger got the better of me. I'll obey, please forgive me**_.' Kyuubi said.

'_I know how you feel Kyuubi, but no matter how much they deserve it if Tsunade can solve this her way I'll accept it. I'd rather not have to face Hinata if I destroy the Cloud village, she's very smart, she'd find out eventually and I don't know if she'd forgive me_.' Naruto thought.

Kyuubi sat up. '_**She would Naruto-sama, Hinata-sama is a very caring female. She would be sad, but she's a kunoichi, she would understand and forgive you**_.'

Naruto just sighed.

They started the slow walk to Cloud village, no one spoke. When Cloud came within view they prepared themselves, they knew they'd been spotted and reported already.

At the Main Gate Tsunade stepped up to the ANBU guard. She knew Cloud didn't have any clans like Konoha, but in the last few years since the previous Raikage cost Cloud most of their shinobi they managed to rebuild their strength and become the third strongest of the Five Great Villages. "I'm Tsunade, Fifth Hokage of The Village Hidden in the Leaves, I must speak to your Raikage right away, this is urgent." Tsunade said in a very serious voice.

The ANBU Guard flinched, he knew Tsunade's reputation, she wasn't someone to mess with. "Papers please." He asked.

Tsunade reached into her jacket, removed the needed official papers and handed them over.

"Wait here." He said and vanished in a swirl of dust. A minute later he returned. "Raikage-sama will see you, follow the escort." He opened the Gate, six Cloud ANBU waited for them.

Tsunade walked toward them, they parted without a single word or gesture from her. "Move it, I don't have all day." Tsunade commanded.

The six ANBU surrounded them, the two in front lead the way at a brisk walk. Even six on one they were all aware that they would be no match for the obviously angry Sannin.

As they walked down the street toward the Raikage Tower the citizens pointed and stared in awe at the Legendary Sannin, the near snarl on her face made many run into their home or business from fear. Even the citizens knew Tsunade could destroy the village with her bare hands, her reputation always proceeded her. They also knew the two with her were powerful shinobi just by their appearance.

They reached the tower and were lead to the Raikage's office.

Kurenai stood behind Tsunade, to Naruto's right, nervous but fully alert to any possible danger. While she listened to Tsunade and the Raikage politely greet each other and begin a polite argument, she couldn't help but think back to the night of her birthday. '_I hope you can get me home alive Tsunade-chan, to have Anko between my legs, to feel your breasts again, and Shizune.... what's that chakra I feel, it's like Kyuubi's, no it's not as strong.... the rumor is true_!' Kurenai thought.

"I don't care if she's from here, what she did was personal revenge against the child of her father's killer, I refuse to be held accountable for an act of family honor. Now get out of my village, this meeting is over!" The Raikage shouted. Though a Kage, he knew he was no where near Tsunade's level, unlike the previous Raikage, he'd been elected because he was in the last Great War and had influenced his way in. He hadn't been in a battle, much less trained, in decades. He was well past his ptime and only a little more powerful than his ANBU, just hated to admit he'd lost his edge from years of soft living.

Tsunade glanced at Naruto and saw him struggling to restrain his rage. "If you won't listen to reason you're not giving me any choice." Tsunade said and sighed. '_Time to play my trump card, that old bastard better do the right thing._' Tsunade thought. "I'm only going to say this once so you better listen you old bastard. You will repay Konoha in some way.... or this village will be destroyed." Tsunade said in her hardest voice.

The Raikage jumped to his feet red with anger. "YOU DARE THREATEN US WITH WAR? You'll die for that bitch, Yugito!" The Raikage roared in rage, then played his trump card and hoped it was enough.

Unlike in Tsunade's office, this office had another room to their left, the door opened and a beautiful girl walked out, she looked about twenty years old, long blonde hair, about five feet ten inches tall, her breasts were huge and covered her chest, which was covered from the neck down in a black ANBU uniform and vest, she had a katana strapped to her back, and there was something almost animal the way she walked.

"Hai, Raikage-sama, you require my services?" Yugito said in a beautiful but emotionless voice.

"These Leaf nin have threatened us with War, KILL THEM!" The Raikage commanded, but there was an undertone of fear in his voice.

Yugito reached back and grabbed her katana with her right hand.

"I wouldn't do that...." Tsunade said and smiled. "Do you know who I am?"

Yugito paused, studied her a moment, then her eyebrows went up slightly. "You are Tsunade, one of the legendary Sannin. Raikage-sama, are you sure of this. To kill the Kage of a village is an act of war, they are more powerful than us and if I fail, you will be unprotected should she retaliate against you." Yugito said calmly, as if she didn't care if he died.

The Raikage thought this over a moment, he knew she was right, but at the moment his anger overpowered his better judment. "Transform if you have to, just kill them!" He commanded.

Yugito released her katana, was suddenly wrapped in red chakra and a moment later was a foot taller, with two long tails and very feline features.

The Raikage's sudden smile turned to confusion as Tsunade and her escorts smiled, they were amused, not even a hint of fear on their faces.

Naruto turned toward Yugito and smiled. "**Down pussy**." Naruto said with demonic authority.

To the Raikage's horror, the blonde boy's voice scared him, but what happened next terrified him to his very core.

Yugito's eye's seemed to double in size, and while still in full demon form, she dropped to her knees and bowed low, her forehead pressed to the floor.

"Wh,wh, what are you?" The Raikage barely stuttered out.

"Drop the henge Naruto." Tsunade said amused.

Naruto did a quick hand sign and with a puff of smoke revealed his true appearance.

"So you do have a jinchuuriki.... Nibi the two-tailed cat. Allow me to introduce you to ours, Naruto Namikaze, jinchuuriki of Kyuubi No Kitsune, but unlike her, he fused with Kyuubi over a year ago and has full access to that power. Now I'm going to ask you one last time you pathetic old bastard, will you repay us for your act of cowardice and dishonor, or would you like to see first hand what Kyuubi can do to your village?" Tsunade said coldly.

The Raikage knew he was trapped, Nibi was no match for Kyuubi, she'd be slaughtered as easily as his ANBU would be by Nibi. "Anything you want, just please spare me." The Raikage begged, he looked and sounded like a weak old man.

"**You're less than trash, you don't deserve the honor of having a demon serve you, give her to us or I'll take her by force and slaughter this pathetic village starting with you**." Naruto said in a chilling demonic voice that made Tsunade and Kurenai flinch.

"She's yours, just don't kill me." The Raikage said, terrified.

Naruto walked to the Raikage, casually pushed his large desk aross the room into the wall, grabbed his collar and lifted him in the air. "**You will sign a treaty of surrender to Konoha and accept what ever terms Tsunade gives. If you ever threaten anyone again I'll come back and destroy everything, this village will cease to exist.... UNDERSTOOD**?" Naruto said in a terrifying demonic voice.

"Hai." The Raikage said and nodded as best he could.

Naruto put him back in his chair, his chakra level dropped to normal as the red tint vanished from his hair. "Get up Yugito, he no longer owns you, come with me." Naruto said matter-of-factly.

Yugito changed to her normal form and stood. "I heard rumors, but...." Yugito paused, she didn't know what to say, she'd essentially been a slave as far back as she could remember, now her owner had given her up.... but it was to the vessel of Kyuubi, strongest of all the tailed demonns. In her mind Yugito could see Nibi curled into a ball, terrified to move, she'd never seen this level of fear from Nibi before.

'**Do as told Yugito, please, I don't want to die**.' Nibi said terrified.

"Hai, I am yours to command now." Yugito bowed in submission.

"I'll have Naruto bring the treaty for you to sign tommorow, if he even suspects an attack or deceit by you, he has my permission to respond any way he wants. My personal suggestion.... is to bring me your head." Tsunade said and smiled sadistically.

The Raikage paled.

"We got what we wanted Naruto, basically.... mission accomplished. Let's go home before I forget I'm the Hokage and castrate this pathetic excuse for a Kage." Tsunade said coldly.

The Raikage fainted in his chair.

"Lets go Naruto, Kurenai.... do you have any posessions you want to get Yugito?" Tsunade asked.

"No Tsunade-sama, I was never allowed any posessions except this katana, I have nothing to keep me here." Yugito said.

Tsunade turned to Naruto. "Naruto, take Kurenai home first. Yugito, give Kurenai your katana and any weapons you have, until we can trust you I don't want you armed, and at the first hint of betrayel, Naruto will kill you, understood?" Tsunade said.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama, I am your prisoner." Yugito said then handed Kurenai her katana and weapon pouch. "That is all, I have no other weapons."

Tsunade sighed quietly. '_This poor girl doesn't understand why Naruto chose her, she's never known freedom. This will be hard_.' Tsunade thought.

Naruto put his hand on Kurenai's shoulder and vanished in a yellow flash, ten seconds later he reappeared. "She's in your office Tsunade, she'll tell Shizune. Are you ready?"

Tsunade nodded.

Naruto put his hand on their shoulders and the three vanished in a yellow flash. A moment later they appeared in Tsunade's office. Naruto turned to her. "Tsunade, before you take her away I want to talk to her alone, may I use your office?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade looked at Naruto a moment and sighed. "As long as you're careful Naruto. If you were anyone else I'd refuse, but you two have something special in common. Naruto, you make sure Kyuubi doesn't mess up my office, don't let that bitch forget who's in charge here, I'll give you thirty minutes." Tsunade looked into Yugito's eyes and silently reminded the blonde Cloud kunoichi of her situation. "I'll be outside if you need me." Tsunade said with authority and a threatening undertone, before she left the two alone.

Yugito stood there humble, head down, eyes forward.

Naruto did a series of hand signs and dropped just long enough to touch the floor. "Summon." Naruto said.

Kyuubi appreared next to Naruto with a puff of smoke in her fox form. The over four foot high fox turned to Naruto. "**How may I serve you Naruto-sama**?" Kyuubi said, her nine tails waved excitedly.

"Kyuubi, I want you to summon Nibi, I want to talk to him." Naruto said.

"**Her, Naruto-sama, Nibi is female**." Kyuubi said politely.

"Oh, I didn't know, I apologize." Naruto said.

"It's ok Naruto-sama, Nibi is not offended you did not know her gender." Yugito said respectfully.

Kyuubi spread her tails out in a fan formation, they glowed briefly with red chakra as she spoke. "**NIBI**!" Kyuubi said in a commanding voice.

There was a puff of smoke and a grey house cat with two tails and an unusual black collar appeared and bowed. "**You summoned me Kyuubi-sama, how may I be of service**?" Nibi said in a sultry, female feline voice.

"Thank you Kyuubi. Nibi, I'm Naruto Namikaze, Kyuubi's vessel and Summoner. Before I do anything else, tell me about your relationship with Yugito." Naruto said.

"**May I take my human form first**?" Nibi said.

Yugito's head whipped around and stared at Nibi. "You can take human form Nibi, why didn't you tell me?" Yugito said shocked.

"**I'm sorry, you never asked if I could Yugito-chan.... it never occurred to me to mention it. I guess I should of also mentioned that you could of summoned me.... what can I say, I'm a cat, I'm lazy**." Nibi said and gave a smile, as best as a cat can anyway.

"You can? I thought only the Kitsune could take human form." Naruto said.

"**The Kitsune Clan are best at it, but many of the Clans can do it**." Nibi bowed, then changed into a silver haired girl Yugito's size with a lean muscled body, huge breasts that hung past her navel, a huge silver bush that covered her large mound above her smooth, thick lipped slit.

Naruto blushed.

"**Nibi, you need clothes in this realm**." Kyuubi said.

"**I apologize Naruto-sama, Kyuubi-sama, please forgive me.**" Nibi looked around a moment, shrugged, there was a puff of red smoke then she was clad in a white version of Yugito's ANBU-like outfit, with a silver colored vest, the only difference was she still wore a black collar around her neck, "**Is this better, I don't know much of human female clothes, so I copied Yugito-chan**." Nibi said.

Naruto smiled. "So you're friends with Yugito, Nibi?"

"**Hai, Naruto-sama. She eats fish which I enjoy through her, and she.... she pets me.**" Nibi blushed slightly. "**Which I love, it's my reward when I'm good**." Nibi said and smiled.

"Is this true Yugito, you're friends with Nibi, you love her?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, Naruto-sama, Nibi.... is the only friend I've ever had, I didn't even know about her until I was ten years old. We didn't become friends until I was forteen and promoted to the ANBU." Yugito said and bowed.

"Thank you Nibi. Can you return to your cage in Yugito yourself?" Naruto said.

"**I don't have a cage Naruto-sama, my collar seals me within Yugito. I can return myself, I'm honored to serve you Naruto-sama, Kyuubi-sama**." Nibi said, and vanished with a puff of smoke.

"Tsunade, you can came back in!" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade returned. "Yugito, you'll have to go to ANBU headquarters to answer questions, this isn't an interrogation, you won't be hurt as long as you cooperate. Since Naruto freed you I'd say you belong to him now, so after you've answered our questions I'll turn you over to Naruto, he'll decide what happens to you from there." Tsunade said, then looked at Naruto.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "It's ok Yugito, you'll be fine, I promise."

Yugito knew people very well, Kyuubi she feared as much as Nibi did, but something about Naruto made her and Nibi feel safe, she couldn't explain it, but she some how knew as long as she was good he'd be kind to her. She smiled slightly and nodded. "Hai, Naruto-sama." Yugito said, then followed the four Leaf ANBU out of the office and to ANBU headquarters.

Tsunade made sure they were alone in her office. "You never cease to amaze me Naruto-kun." Tsunade pulled Naruto close and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Now get home I have a treaty to write, be here at eight tomorrow morning to take it to Cloud."

Naruto blushed, nodded and vanished in a yellow flash.

Tsunade's smile dropped away. "I hate this damn job, this is going to get bloody. That old man was just a figurehead, he lost his edge decades ago. He was right, someone else is the real power behind Cloud and they won't give it up without a fight. I'm sorry I have to use you like this Naruto but it's the only way to lure them out. You're the only person that can accomplish this, but I can't officially give an S-Rank mission to a Chuunin." Tsunade said and sighed. "Shizune!"

Shizune came in. "Hai, Tsunade-sama?"

"After I finish this treaty we're going home." Tsunade gave Shizune a very special look.

Shizune almost gasped. '_I havn't seen that look in Tsunade's eyes since_....' Shizune thought. "Is it really so bad Tsunade-chan you want me to do.... that?"

Tsunade let out a small sob. "Worse Shizune, We were right."

Shizune sighed and nodded. "Hai, Tsunade-chan." Shizune turned and left Tsunade's office.

End Chapter 23


	24. Ch24: The Peace of Death

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 24: The Peace of Death

By: MikeJV37

----June 15, 12:39 PM, Hokage Tower----

Tsunade cracked her knuckles and neck, then stood and cracked her back. "I hate this damn job, almost four and a half hours of work, I'm too old for this shit.... but compared to what I might have to do tommorrow this was easy, I just hope Naruto understands why I had to do this." Tsunade rolled up the scroll, sealed it, and left her office. "Come on Shizune, we're finished here."

Shizune sighed. "Hai. Tsunade-sama, but I'm leaving two Shadow Clones to handle anything that comes up." Shizune made the two clones then followed Tsunade out of the Tower.

----1:02 PM, Hokage Mansion----

Shizune stood outside the door to Tsunade's bedroom in a black kimono that hung to the floor. '_I don't want to do this to you Tsunade-chan, but I can see the guilt in your eyes, it's eating you up inside. But I promised you years ago I'd do this again if you asked.... I just hope Naruto forgives her, if her heart breaks a third time.... the pain will kill her_.' Shizune thought, then opened the door, stepped inside and shut it behind her.

Across the room by the bed stood Tsunade in a similar green kimono. Tsunade flashed through a series of hand signs and held the last seal. "HOUSE HIDDEN IN THE SHADOWS" Tsunade said.

There was a whoosh and the window and door were replaced by empty wall.

"How much Tsunade-chan?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade removed her kimono, laid it on the dresser and went to the center of the room, she was totally nude, even her hair hung loose. "Everything.... Mistress Shizune."

Shizune flinched slightly, sighed and nodded. "Hai." Shizune took a scroll from her pocket, set it on the floor, removed her kimono to reveal her nude body and set her kimono on the floor by the door. Shizune turned back to the scroll, opened it and did a series of hand signs. "RELEASE" There was a puff of smoke and a five foot high, foor foot deep, six foot wide black dresser woth forty drawers appeared to Shizune's right. "I really hoped I'd never see this damn thing again." Shizune said, sighed, then used her training to shut off her emotions. "Ok you worthless old cunt spread those legs and get those saggy sacks of flesh you call tits out of the way before I tie'em in a fucking knot around your neck!" Shizune commanded.

"Hai, Mistress Shizune." Tsunade said sumissively and obeyed.

"You stupid old whore, is that blonde hair I see between your legs? I warned you about that, now I'll have to rip it out by the roots.... bit.... by.... bit." Shizune said coldly, walked up to Tsunade, looked her right in the eyes and roughly grabbed a small clump. "You're worthless." Shizune ripped every hair clamped between her fingers out by the roots.

Tsunade tensed up and clenched her jaw tight but didn't scream.

"I will make you scream for me you worthless cunt." Shizune said coldly.

----June 16, 7:42 AM, Hokage Tower----

Tsunade sat at her desk, she was sore all over and certain parts of her still throbbed with pain, but she'd heal those later. Despite the pain Tsunade felt very good and that feeling kept the pain from showing. "Shizune, I just want to thank you again for what you for me yesterday."

Shizune smiled. "It's good to see you back to yourself again, after he leaves are you sure you don't want me to summon the Jounin and let them know?" Shizune said.

"After he returns I'll decide if they need to know.... and I don't want anyone here in case Naruto is.... upset. I may have to do something they shouldn't see the Hokage do before a Chuunin under her command." Tsuande said.

Shizune sighed. "Hai, and what about Yugito, she answered every question Anko asked her.... Anko even got rather intimate with her questions and Yugito answered without even a blush." Shizune smirked. "Anko was rather disappointed Yugito was so cooperative, she didn't even get to summon a snake, and you know how she loves to use them in her interrogations." Shizune said and smirked.

"She'll get over it, they can't all be tough." Tsunade said.

Naruto appeared in a yellow flash. "I'm ready Tsunade." Naruto said and paused when his nose twitched slightly.

"And good morning to you too Naruto." Tsunade said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. Good morning Tsunade-sama, Shizune-chan. I'm ready for my mission." Naruto said.

"Better. This is a B-Rank Diplomatic mission, start outside of Cloud, half a mile is enough, and walk there. This is the Treaty, and these are your papers. You're representing me Naruto, not just Konoha, so be on your best behavior and show them respect, even if some of them don't deserve it." Tsunade's face got very serious. "Don't start anything, but if you have to, you have my permission to do what's needed to acomplish the mission, I'll accept nothing less than their total surrender according to the terms of the Treaty, no negotiation." Tsunade said.

Naruto didn't like how she said that, something was wrong. "Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"Please be careful.... Naruto-kun." Tsunade said.

Naruto looked in Tsunade's eyes to let her know he knew something was up, she'd called him kun as Hokage before a mission. He nodded and vanished in a yellow flash.

Tsunade sighed sadly and turned to Shizune. "He knows something bad is going to happen Shizune."

----Outside Cloud Village----

Naruto appeared in a yellow flash, sighed and started his walk. Fifteen minutes later he arrived at the Main Gate. "Naruto Namikaze of The Village Hidden in the Leaves, I'm here to deliver a Treaty to the Raikage."

The ANBU looked at him, he couldn't hide his fear from the blonde Leaf nin. "Papers please." He said nervously, despite being an ANBU he could tell the blonde boy was more powerful than him.

Naruto handed over his papers and waited a moment to be cleared. A minute later he was still there. '_This is taking too long, something is definitely wrong_.' Naruto thought. "Is there a problem, the Raikage is expecting me." Naruto asked politely.

"Please wait here." The ANBU guard said then vanished in a swirl of dust.

Naruto enhanced his hearing and listened to the village a moment. '_I don't hear the women and children from yesterday.... why is it so quiet, there should be more people_.' Naruto thought.

The ANBU returned, now visibly worried. He handed Naruto his papers back. "You may enter, please follow the escorts." The ANBU said.

Before the Gate opened Naruto felt their chakra, twenty ANBU waited behind the Gate, they were stronger than the ANBU from yesterday. The Gate opened and Naruto saw them, all were heavily armed. '_I was right_.' Naruto thought and walked in. "Take me to the Raikage, I have urgent business with him." Naruto said calmly.

"Follow us." One of them said.

While he followed the Cloud ANBU Naruto saw men and women out doing normal things, or seemed to be. '_Where are the kids, there were kids here yesterday_.' Naruto thought then locked eyes with an attractive redhead he saw yesterday as she played with her eight or nine year old daughter, an adorable little redhead with a smile that melted your heart and long pigtails. What Naruto saw in her eyes made him stop. "Where are they?" Naruto asked forcefully.

The ANBU stopped a second after Naruto. The apparent leader of the group looked at Naruto. "Where's who boy?" The masked man said coldly.

"The kids. I saw kids yesterday, today all I've seen are ANBU and parents." Naruto tensed up and his chakra spiked to a level even the citizens felt. "I'm only going to ask you one more time.... where, are, the, children?" Naruto's voice got deeper and colder with each word.

The redheaded mother caught Naruto's gaze again, she had no training but could feel the power and rage radiating from the blonde boy, but what she saw in his eyes didn't scare her, but brought a small smile to her face. She nodded to him. '_He's going to save us_.' She thought.

The twenty Cloud ANBU were all within fifteen feet of the blonde boy and could feel his power was far beyond theirs, many looked to the team leader worried.

The ANBU leader was an Elite Jounin, he'd spent the last five years with Yugito and knew exactly how strong she was and what she could do, he was confident he could kill her.... but what he felt coming from this blonde boy was far beyond anything he'd ever felt. "They're probably inside, it's still early." He said with false confidence.

Naruto could feel his fear and knew he'd lied. Naruto opened then clenched his hands into claws and his knuckles cracked. "Wrong answer." Naruto turned at a speed most would say was impossible and tore out the throats of six nearby ANBU with his claws, their armor shredded like wet paper. He looked at the two ANBU behind him, and before they even knew six of their friends were dead, Naruto grabbed their heads on opposite sides and clapped his hands, their heads exploded like ripe fruit. Before the fragments of flesh that was their heads even reached him Naruto ran a zigzag pattern to the front of the group and gutted eleven more ANBU like fish, only the Captain was left.

A second after 'answer' registered in his brain, the captain saw all ninteen of his best men suddenly die in a spray of blood and found himself looking into the eyes of a very enraged blonde leaf nin and paled behind his mask.

"Tell me who's in charge and I'll give you a quick death." Naruto grabbed his ANBU vest with his left hand and lifted the big man off his feet with ease. "If you don't.... and I'll find out who it is anyway, if even one kid has been hurt.... **I'LL SEND YOU AND ALL YOUR FRIENDS TO A NIGHTMARE BEYOND MORTAL COMPREHENSION**." Naruto said the last line in a voice that can only described as demonic rage.

The ANBU captain pointed to the only large Compound in the village, then lost control of his body and fainted.

Naruto threw him high into the air, flashed through a series of hand signs faster than anyone could follow, thrust his palm up at the flying body and snapped his hand into a fist, the ANBU Captain exploded in a pure red fireball, not even ash remained afterward.

Naruto turned to the startled woman and smiled. "They'll be back in ten minutes, tell the parents to wait here for them." Naruto nodded and vanished in a blur of speed.

"Thank you." The woman said, smiled and ran off to tell everyone.

Across the village Naruto stood at a huge steel gate, he could feel the powerful seals that protected it. Naruto smirked and flashed through a series of hand signs. "HIDDEN STYLE: EXPLODING PALM." Naruto said put his hand on the gate.... it exploded away from him and hit the ground ten feet away with a loud crash. Naruto smiled, looked across the huge compound and saw about five hundred heavily armed ANBU. "That should be enough room." Naruto said with a sadistic grin, clenched his fists so his claws pierced his palms, walked five feet inside the compound as he flashed through five hundred hand signs in just over six seconds. As he did a dozen lightning bolts appeared in the hands of the front ANBU about four hundred yards away. Naruto finished the last hand sign, dropped to one knee and slapped the ground with both bloodied hands. "GRAND SUMMONING: DEBT OF BLOOD!"

A dozen lightning bolts streaked at Naruto just as he finished his jutsu.

There was a gigantic explosion where the blonde boy was and for over ten seconds the smoke blocked their view. Cheers rose from the army of ANBU.... until a terrified scream was heard. Within seconds they watched the giant smoke cloud clear to reveal the most frightening sight any mortal had ever seen.... five of the nine tailed demons stood between Naruto and the ANBU, at their full demonic power. In front was Kyuubi, to her left Yonbi the four-tailed Lizard and Gobi the five-tailed Wolf. To Kyuubi's right Rokubi the six-tailed Frog and Hachibi the eight-tailed Ox.

Naruto was still down on one knee as he breathed hard, then looked up. "As part of your debt to me for saving you, I give you their lives, but don't destroy the house or harm any innocents, when they're all dead you may leave.... have fun." Naruto said then stood and watched while he regained his strength. "That was harder than I thought.... I hope I never have to do it again." Naruto said.

"**BROTHERS AND SISTERS, LET US FEAST**!" Kyuubi roared excitedly and smiled, her man-sized razor sharp teeth bared, her nine tails waved wildly at being able to let loose as a demon after a fifteen year confinment.

The carnage unleashed couldn't be described as anything less than Apocolyptic. Blood, organs, limbs and heads covered the ground like a thick blanket. They tried to run, but how can mortals escape from five of the most power demons in the universe? They can't.

Within three minutes there was a clear path to the mansion, Naruto crossed with a yellow flash and entered the house. He could hear the death screams of dozens of men just as clearly inside the house. His senses quickly found the chakra signature of the group leader, he raced through the house and down to the basement, a near invisible orange streaked black blur. When he entered the basement he saw the leader, a tall man with grey streaked black hair, he stood behind a wall of kids aged four to sixteen, six rows deep, from wall to wall. Held against his body with a kunai at her throat was the litle girl with the long red pigtails he'd seen yesterday, and she was terrified.

"You make one move and I'll kill her!" The man yelled.

Then Naruto noticed them, each kid had an exploding tag on their forehead, and they were all connected so if the line was broken they'd all explode, Naruto had seen similar traps set before, but never on living people. "You won't leave this room alive." Naruto said coldly. "I'm here to save you kids so don't be afraid, is anyone hurt?" Naruto asked them as warmly as he could in this situation.

The oldest, a sizteen year old girl with short dark blue hair, black shirt and blue shorts, second row in on Naruto's right, answered. "We're fine.' She said trying to be strong for the others. "Please help us." She said as a tear ran down her left cheek.

"I'll get everyone home.... I promise." Naruto said and smiled.

Every girl in the room smiled at Naruto as best they could through their fear, the few boys there nodded.

Naruto studied the room intently and memorized every detail, where everyone was and what position they were in.

"I'm leaving, and if you try to stop me I'll kill'em all!" The man threatened confidently.

Naruto could tell the man would rather die than be captured. '_I should kill him, but he doesn't deserve death_.' Naruto thought, smiled sadistically as the image of the second scariest woman he'd ever met in his life appeared in his mind. "I want everyone to close their eyes, I don't want you to see this." Naruto said.

They all did as asked, including the terrified redhead held by the leader.

"I was going to kill you, but you don't desrve death.... so I'm going to give you to a friend of mine, and when she's finished with her fun.... you'll beg me to kill you." Naruto said coldly, then dropped his henge to reveal his full kitsune form.

He was more feral then normal and his hair was dark red, but unlike the night Hinata was attacked, his killing intent and rage didn't fill the village. That's not to say he wasn't angry, but he wanted the man to see exactly who and what he was dealing with.

"You, you can't be...." He said, scared by the realization of what he now faced.

"I am." Naruto said, but before the words even fully registered in the man's brain Naruto had him pinned up against the wall by his throat, his feet dangled above the floor.

The little redhead stood nearby, eyes closed, and wondered how she was suddenly was on the floor away from the scary man.

Naruto squeezed until he cut off the man's air and blood supply, then dropped his unconscious body to the floor. "Nobody move, I'll remove those tags." Naruto flashed around the room, removed every tag and wire, and a second later stood in front of the kids as an explosion was heard in the distance, from outside the village. Naruto reactivated his henge. "Ok kids, it's ovet, you're safe." Naruto said happily.

They opened their eyes looked around and swarm hugged Naruto, the girls all reached him first, the older girls smothered him with kisses. The oldest girls would of given him much more than kisses to thank him had they been alone.

Naruto politely freed himself from the happy mob, stood near the unconscious man and had the kids stand on the far side of the basement. "I can't take you outside right now because of.... what's out there, so I'm going to have some friends of mine take you." Naruto flashed through the hand signs and touched the floor. "SUMMON."

With a puff of smoke Shinkou appeared in her fox form, she'd felt Naruto's intent when he summoned her and knew this was what he wanted. "**You summoned me Naruto-sama**." Shinkou said nicely, she'd felt the kids the instant she appeared.

"Hai. Kids, this is Shinkou, one of my Kutsune summons. Shinkou, I need some of your clan to help me take these kids out of here, and I need you to take that man to Tsunade, she'll know what to do with him." Naruto said.

"**Hai Naruto-sama**." Shinkou said.

A moment later eighteen slightly smaller foxes of various colors appeared in puffs of smoke.

"Ok, everyone pick one you like and put a hand on it, they're going to take you out of here in a special way, it's fun, you'll like it." Naruto said and smiled.

Everyone obeyed, and within minutes every kitsune had two to five hands on their back. "They're so cute!" Several girls said.

"Everyone close your eyes." naruto said, waitfor them to do it, then nodded.

Shinkou nodded and with a huge cloud of red smoke she was alone with Naruto and the unconscious man. Shinkou changed to her hybrid form. "**You didn't want them to see what mother and the others are doing Naruto-sama, you're very kind. You'll be a great father and leader." **Shinkou looked at the man and snarled. **"You spared the worthless mortal for a reason I assume.... I would of slaughtered him as he deserved, but I'll do as you command Naruto-sama**." Shinkou said angrily, grabbed him roughly, held him up, then vanished in a puff of red smoke.

Naruto vanished in a yellow flash and appeared near the kids about a block from where he'd killed the ANBU in the street. He used his enhanced vison to check ahead, and smiled. The bodies were gone and buckets of water had washed away the blood and other bits. "Ok kids, lets get you back to your parents." Naruto said to cheers. He walked them down the street to the hugs and kisses of their parents.

The red-headed mother gave Naruto a passionate kiss on the lips and leaned close in his ear. "I'm a widow young man, I have J cup breasts, and a tight pussy, and for saving my only child I will happily do anything you want in or out of the bedroom.... call me Karella-chan, what's your name?" She whispered lustily so only he'd hear her.

Naruto blushed. "Naruto Namikaze." Naruto said then gently seperated himself from her. "If you'll excuse me, I still have to see the Raikage." Naruto said, then bowed to everyone and ran off to the tower.

When Naruto reached the Raikage's Tower a six foot ten inch Jounin with short black hair, a big vertical scar crossed his right eye from hairline to jawline, full body armor and a large katana in each hand appeared in front of the door to the tower before Naruto entered. "Who are you?" He commanded with authority, not a hint of fear in his deep voice.

Naruto could feel his chakra, this man was as powerful as Kakashi, but didn't sense any evil within the huge man. Naruto carefully removed the treaty from his pocket. "I'm Naruto Namikaze from The Villagw Hidden in the Leaves, I was sent by the Fifth Hokage Tsunade-sama to deliver this Treaty to the Raikage, he's expecting me.... is he still alive?" Naruto said calmly.

The man could feel the power in Naruto, and the immeasurable power coming from the Compound across the village. "He is while I live. Did you do that?"

Naruto nodded.

"And the kids?" He asked.

"Back with their parents. All the ANBU are dead, or will be soon, except for the leader, he was taken back to Konoha for interrogation." Naruto said.

"He should be ours to interrogate, but if this is true than we no longer have that right.... follow me." He sheathed his katanas, lead Naruto up the stairs to the Hokage's office, and carefully entered.

Naruto entered the office after him and saw the Raikage behind his desk surrounded by three female Jounin, four female and two male Chuunn, and a small but very busty Gennin girl that obviously just got her hitai-ite. '_I haven't seen many men or boys except for some parents and a few kids, most of them must of been with the traitors or were killed before I got here_.' Naruto thought sadly.

"Naruto-san you made it, I didn't think I'd be so glad to see a Leaf nin again." The Raikage said then turned to the large man from downstairs. "The traitors?" He asked, mainly to comfirm what he'd felt.

"All dead Raikage-sama, but the children are alive. He has the Treaty." The huge Jounin said.

The Raikage sighed sadly. "So from over eight hundred shinobi we are reduced to less then a hundred, most of whom are Genin, kunoichi or still in training.... we would of been better off if you'd destroyed us. Give me the Treaty, I'll sign it." The Raikage said defeated.

"No." Naruto said.

Everyone looked at Naruto shocked.

Naruto's face was stern. "When this Treaty was written you were a strong Village, now most of your shinobi and men are dead, I can't let you lose what little you have left." Naruto said.

The Raikage was shocked, he couldn't believe what he'd heard. He called up what courage he could and composed himself. "Let me read it at least."

Naruto nodded, he couldn't see any harm in that, and handed it over.

The Raikage unsealed the scroll, opened it and read. While he read his eyebrows went up several times, and he even smiled a few times. He finished and looked up at Naruto. "Do you know the terms of the Treaty?"

Naruto shook his head. "No I don't." Naruto said.

The Raikage laughed, which surprised everyone in the room. "It seems your Hokage is smarter than we are, she knew this was going to happen and wrote the Treaty accordingly. It will still be hard on us for many years, but she was kind in some of her terms, when you return please thank Tsunade-sama and tell her on hehalf of Cloud I apologize and accept her terms." He then signed the Treaty, stamped it with his seal, rolled it up and held it out.

Naruto accepted it and bowed. "Thank you Raikage-sama, I'll personally inform Tsunade-sama. May I leave?" Naruto said.

The Raikage nodded.

Naruto vanished in a yellow flash and appeared in Tsunade's office. Naruto quickly scanned the room and saw only the slightly startled Tsunade behind her desk and set the scroll in front of her. "He accepted your terms Tsunade-sama." Naruto said politely, and gave her a glare.

Tsunade sighed, opened it, checked his signature and seal. "Thank you Naruto." Tsunade swallowed hard. "Was there any trouble?" Tsunade said in a nervous, almost fearful tone.

"Did Shinkou deliver the prisoner?" Naruto asked.

"Hai." Tsunade said, then stood, walked around her desk and stood before Naruto humble and submissive. "Naruto, I know what you're thinking and you're right. I knew about the traitors, Jiraiya told me. I've known for several days, but couldn't officially do anything. That would be an S-Rank mission, but I can't assign a team to do it, it had to be a single person, and you're the only one capable of that without dying, but you're still technically a Chuunin. I can't assign an S-rank mission to a Chuunin, and I can't promote you to Jounin for no reason. You have more than enough power, but you don't have the experience to qualify as a Jounin. I'm truely sorry I used you like that Naruto." Tsunade said softly and got on her knees. "I hope you can forgive me and I'll happily accept anything you wish to do to me as punishment.... without restriction." Tsunade bowed and awaited his wrath.

Naruto thought a minute, he really didn't like seeing her like that as Hokage, he took her shoulders and stood her up to face him, his face stern. "I understand why you did it and for that I can't be mad at you, however...."

Tsunade started to smile slightly, until she heard 'however', and flinched.

"You did lie to me and used me as a weapon without telling me and for that I should kick your ass, strip you and drag you through the village by your breasts, but I won't.... and I do forgive you." Naruto said.

Tsunade smiled and moved to hug him, but stopped when his clawed fingers painfully grabbed her huge nipples through her jacket and shirt. Tsunade winced and gasped in pain, shocked he'd found them so easily under her loose clothes.

"But after you're my wife, these...." He squeezed a little harder, then released her nipples and very painfully grabbed her pussy. "And this, will belong to me.... until then, this is our little secret." He released his grip. "I hope you and Shizune had fun last night...." He watched her eyes open wide from shock. "I could smell your scents on each other when I arrived this morning. Later Tsunade-chan." He gave her a kiss and vanished in a yellow flash.

Tsunade had gasped in pain when he grabbed her nipples, then louder and clamped her eyes shut a moment when she felt his claws on her womanhood. When he called her 'chan' and kissed her though, she smiled ear-to-ear, shook her head and laughed. "I should of known better.... he threatens me, sexually abuses and dominates me as his Hokage.... and I let him get away with it. This has to be Sarutobi's revenge for all the shit I put him through before he made Minato Fourth Hokage.... and I laughed when Minato used to tell me my drinking and attitude would come back to bite my ass someday if I didn't clean up, I should of listened to him. Now look at me, I'm Hokage and his son has me wrapped around his finger like some fangirl." Tsunade laughed a minute, then her smile faded to a smirk. "Back to business.... Shizune!"

End Chapter 24


	25. Ch25: Hidden Power Unleashed

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 25: Hidden Power Unleashed

By: MikeJV37

----June 18, 9:06 AM, Hokage Compound----

In Training Ground One behind the Mansion, Tsunade trained Sakura to improve her Taijutsu and increase her chakra capcity. As they exchanged attacks Tsunade thought back to three days ago when Naruto returned from Cloud, what he said still made her smile. Tsunade suddenly jumped back. "Stop Sakura.... that kick was impressive, was that planned or did you just come up with it, I barely managed to block it and your punches." Tsunade asked.

Sakura smiled. "I planned it Tsunade-sensei, thanks to your special training I can do two things at once. That's how I could focus on my punches and throw that kick without looking down and giving away my attack, it was confusing at first, but I'm use to having two images in my head at once. Is this how Jounin, and others like you and Jiraiya are able to.... ohhh I feel strange" Sakura said then wobbled and dropped to her knees.

Tsunade was worried for a moment and was about to move when she saw it and smiled. "Sakura look at your necklace, it's glowing."

The feeling faded as fast as it appeared, then Sakura looked down and saw the red glow through her shirt. Using the chain she lifted it out and held it up. "Tsunade-sensei, what's happening, why is it glowing?" The ruby 'leaves' of the two inch Cherry Blossom Tree on her necklace had a bright but warm red glow.

Tsunade walked to Sakura and kneeled so she faced her apprentice, her expression serious. "Sakura, there's something I need to tell you.... your family, the Haruno.... were a clan once, you have a Kekkei Genkei."

Sakura's eyes opened wider than you'd of thought possible. "I have a what?" Sakura said, stunned.

"That's what your Grandmother didn't get to tell Sakari, that's the secret of the Cherry Blossom Tree pendent, your family used it to unlock your ability.... it's called Gemini." Tsunade said and waited for Sakura to absorb it.

Sakura just sat there and looked at Tsunade and her necklace for a few moments, then gasped as it occurred to her. "That's what she is, I thought everyone was like this!"

Tsunade smiled. "You mean Inner Sakura, we don't have that, only you.... she's also how you were able to break Ino's mind transfer jutsu during the Chuunin Exams three and a half years ago, no one at that level should be able to break it, but you could because you have two minds."

"Two minds.... Ohhhhh now everything makes sense, the exams, why I can talk to myself, why I didn't faint at Naruto's housewarming party when you flashed your.... chest, Inner Sakura fainted, I didn't. So Naruto-kun knows I have this?" Sakura said.

Tsunade nodded. "Hai, since we found it getting ready for the houswarming party."

"So that's why Hinata-chan hugged and kissed me, she saw, she knows doesn't she?" Sakura said.

"Hai. Hinata knows you have something special in you, and knew it had to be a Kekkei Genkei. She can see something in people that have them, her Kitsune chakra enhanced her Byakugan, she can see more that just chakra now. Do you want to take the test now, or wait?" Tsunade said.

Sakura was confused. "Test? What do you mean Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura said.

"I knew your grandmother Sakura, she was one of my close friends, as was Hana, Hinata's mother, it's also why I accepted you and her as my apprentices, I would of refused anyone else. You see Sakura, to activate your Gemini ability you must pass a test, that's what the pendant does within your mind. This is a mental ability but it takes a great deal of chakra to activate, that's why I've been training you so hard to build up your chakra capacity, and since you got the pendant, to think like that. So Sakura, do you want to try now, or wait?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura closed her eyes and thought a moment, then opened them. "I want to take the test now, I want to be as strong as I can for myself.... and Naruto-kun. I know that because Naruto and Sasuke are back now, you'll be reactivating Team Seven, and I will not be the weak member again." Sakura said with total determination.

Tsunade smiled. "You're right Sakura, Kakashi has known I would since Sasuke was brought back and has been training to improve his skills, he didn't want you to know he was though, so kep that to yourself. Ok Sakura, first we should get up." Tsunade said, stood and stepped back. "Your ability is like a Shadow Clone jutsu and Summon jutsu combined, but you're summoning part of yourself. The jutsu is simple. First, look into your mind and find Inner Sakura.... do you see her?" Tsunade said.

Sakura closed her eyes and searched her mindscape, it was dark as always, she walked around a minute until she saw her other self floating in the air, apparently unconscious. "I see her Tsunade, she's asleep I think."

"I thought so, she only talks to you when you get emotional right?" Tsunade said.

"Hai, how'd you know?" Sakura said.

"Simple. Now call up half of your chakra and focus on giving it to her, transfer it to her body.... did she wake up?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura did as told, divided her chakra pool in half and poured it into her photo negative self, Inner Sakura. "I did it Tsunade-sensei. She opened her eyes and is looking at me but she's not doing anything." Sakura said.

"Now Sakura, focus on Inner Sakura, then do the hand signs for a summon in reverse order then the release sign, touch your pendent and say Gemini. I can't tell you anymore, except to remember everything I've taught you and who you are.... I know you can do this Sakura, be strong." Tsunade said and smiled.

Sakura smiled and nodded. She knew the hand signs even though she didn't have a summon contract. "I'll make you proud, I will not fail." Sakura focused on Inner Sakura, did the hand signs and touched her pendent. "GEMINI!" There was a red flash of light and Sakura felt herself pulled. Everything went black for a moment and when Sakura opened her eyes she was in an open field near a lone cherry blossom tree.

'_**It's about time you showed up you weak little bitch, I've wanted to kick your ass for years and take you over. You wouldn't be where you are if it wasn't for me, you aren't good enough for Naruto-kun, but I am**_.' Inner Sakura thought.

Sakura was stunned for a moment, but regained her composure. '_You're me, and I'm not weak! If you want to fight me for control, you got it, let's see what you've got shadow bitch_!' Sakura thought then took her fighting stance.

'_**Oh I do want a fight, and when I'm done you'll be in here and then I'll show Naruto-kun what you're afraid to.... I might even make that kitsune slut Hinata my bitch, I'm not submitting to her because she has those giant tits, but I'll bet she can eat some serious pussy**_.' Inner Sakura thought.

Sakura's rage exploded. '_That does it bitch_!' Sakura yelled, charged in at lightning speed, landed a left right punch combo to Inner Sakura's jaw, a left hook to the stomach that folded her other self in half, a right uppercut to the jaw straightened her and lifted her off her feet several inches, drove a full power left front kick up into Inner Sakura's crotch that launched her high into the air, then jumped high above her other self and came down with everything she had and stomped Inner Sakura, one foot on her breasts, the other her crotch. '_CHERRY BLOSSOM STORM_!'

Inner Sakura rocketed to the ground at blinding speed, the impact sounded like thunder. Sakura landed about eight feet away and breathed hard. A minute later Inner Sakura stood, apparently not hurt at all, then walked to Sakura and stopped three feet away.

Sakura raised her fists. '_You want some more_?' Sakura said with absolute authority, she was ready to die if she had to.

Inner Sakura smiled. '_**I knew we had the strength in us, congratulations**_.' Inner Sakura bowed in submission.

Sakura suddenly flinched like she'd been startled, looked at Tsunade and was wrapped around her a moment later. "I DID IT TSUNADE!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lunngs.

"**I noticed, are you going to introduce me or let me stand here all day?**" She said.

Sakura released Tsunade and spun around toward the familiar voice. Both were speechless a moment. siz feet from away stood Inner Sakura, she wore the same shirt, tight knee pants and sandles Sakura wore, but she was solid black with a white outline around her and her features, the only other difference was the kanji for 'Inner Sakura' tattood on her forehead in white. Sakura suddenly stepped back and stood straight. "Tsunade-sensei, this is my Gemini, Inner Sakura." Sakura said.

Inner Sakura smiled and bowed. "**It's an honor to finally meet you in person Tsunade-sensei**."

Tsunade walked up to Inner Sakura. "May I?" Tsunade said, her hand up to touch her.

Inner Sakura nodded. "**Touch me anywhere you like Tsunade-chan.**" Inner Sakura said slyly.

Tsunade smirked and held in her laugh. "I thought so. Are both of you bi-sexual or just you Inner Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura blushed and got nervous.

"**Both of us are. She favors boys more while I favor girls more. It's not an even split right now but we'll even out once she loosens up. We both love Naruto-kun though, especially now that we know his secret**." Inner Sakura said and smiled slyly.

"Wh,what are you talking about?" Sakura said and blushed brightly.

"**Don't act like you don't know Sakura, I know everything you do.**" Inner Sakura turned to a confused Tsunade and smiled. "**I guess you don't know Tsunade.... Sakura is too embarrassed to say it, I'm not.... Naruto-kun is hung like a bull**." Inner Sakura said and held up her hands about shoulder width apart, palms toward each other.

Sakura blushed neon red and fainted, as soon she hit the ground Inner Sakura vanished.

Tsunade stood there slack-jawed, eyes glazed over with lust, her face blushed a deep red, then her knees buckled and Tsunade fainted. She opened her eyes, looked around and saw Sakura sprawled on the ground. '_I don't believe I fainted like some little girl.... NARUTO! Calm down Tsunade, focus, remember who you are. I can't let Sakura know I fainted_.' Tsunade thought, called up her strength, stood, pushed aside her sexual thoughts and what she'd heard about Naruto. She walked to Sakura and carefully woke her. "Wake up Sakura.... come on."

A moment later Sakura's eyes fluttered opened and she saw Tsunade. "I'm sorry Tsunade-sensei, I didn't mean to...." Sakura said, embarrassed.

"It's okay Sakura." Tsunade interrupted. "You just had trouble admitting it to yourself, when you came face-to-face with that it was too much for you. We need to get you over your shyness. I'm very proud that you got your Kekkei Genkei Sakura, now you have to learn to use it properly, can you summon her again?" Tsunade said, then helped Sakura up.

"I think so, but if I don't need the necklace anymore I'll have to change it a little." Sakura froze a moment as if she'd suddenly remembered something forgotten a long time ago. "That's it." Sakura said, did a series of hand signs similar to the Summon jutsu, but did them as if from memory and held the last seal. "GEMINI!" Sakura said.

Inner Sakura appeared with a soft whoosh. "**You called, oh.... I'm sorry about what I said, I shouldn't of done that. I knew you wanted to tell someone and acted, it won't happen again. We need to work on our selfcontrol I guess. While I was back in your mind I thought of something we should do**...." Inner Sakura said.

Sakura smiled. "I know what it is." Sakura interrupted herself. "Tsunade-sensei, to make this easier for everyone, I want my other self to be called Jaezakura." Sakura said.

Tsunade smiled. "I like that Sakura. From now on you're Jaezakura, the secret fifth member of Team Seven."

Jaezakura smiled. "**Thank you Tsunade-sensei.**" Jaezakura said then bowed in unison with Sakura, "**Now let's see what I can do**." Jaezakura said and smiled.

"Tsunade-sensei, I have something else I want to show you.... it just came to me during the test." Sakura looked at Jaezakura.

"**Go adead, I don't think this will hurt me so don't hold back**." Jaezakura said, then moved back four steps.

Tsunade figured this was a Taijutsu attack and backed up to give Sakura room. "Ok Sakura, show me." Tsunade said.

Sakura lined up with Jaezakura, focused her chakra as if going into a real battle, and repeated what she'd done in the test. A Left then right cross to the jaw, left hook to the body, right uppercut to the jaw, left front kick to the crotch that sent her rocketing upward, then leapt above her and did a double stomp to Jaezakura's breasts and crotch. "Cherry Blossom Storm!" Sakura yelled as her stomp sent Jaezakura rocketing to the ground. Sakura landed near where she'd been before the attack.

Jaesakura hit with an explosion and cloud of dust, when it cleared a moment later she stood in the small crater, walked over to Tsunade as if nothing had happened and smiled. "**So what did you think of our new attack**?" Jaezakura said.

Sakura ran over to them.

"Very impressive Sakura. First Rock Lee, then Sasuke made his own version, then Naruto did it, and now you.... I may have to make this a required move in the Academy Taijutsu training." Tsunade said then laughed.

Sakura and Jaezakura joined in.

----3:03 PM----

Tsunade looked at a very tired Sakura next to her. "We know your limits now, and what Jaezakura can do. I know you're tired, but I want you to tell me what we found out.... then we'll go to the hot spring in the mansion and soak." Tsunade said and smiled, almost as tired herself.

Sakura stood up straight and took a few deep breaths. "I can summon her easily because the jutsu doesn't take much chakra, and I don't need to continue using chakra to keep her here. We share my chakra so she's only as strong as I am. She knows what I know at the time I summon her, but I don't learn anything she does until she returns to my mind, like a Shadow Clone. She can do any jutsu I can, but it uses my chakra as if I'd done it. She's invulnerable to jutsu and physical attacks, but is dispeled if I get hurt badly enough or knocked out." Sakura said and bowed.

"Hai, now lets go get out of these dirty clothes, get some food, and hit the hot spring, I can almost feel it." Tsunade said and started toward the mansion..

Sakura smiled. "I know what you mean, I'm beat. Let's go before we collapse." Sakura said with a smile, then her eyes got big and she laughed almost maniacally. "Oh Kami.... was I that bad?"

Tsunade stopped and looked at Sakura confused. "What is it Sakura?"

"It just hit me.... in the three years I been training here with you and using your Hot Spring, I can't believe I never had the guts to look at you while you were naked!"

"I was wondering when you wouldr realize that.... I looked at you. You didn't have too, I may be the Hokage, but in here I'm just your Sensei and friend. If you had you wouldn't of fainted when I flashed Naruto-kun.... they were right you know, you were a prude with a stick up her ass.... you missed out on so much without your Grandmother...." Tsunade said and sighed sadly.

Sakura was too tired to argue or even be upset, so she filed that away for later and followed Tsunade, almost dragging her feet.

It took them almost five minutes to walk back to the mansion, as soon as they got inside they were met by a female staff member.

"We're going to shower and change, we'll be back in twenty minutes and if I don't see a double serving on that table I'll put you and the whole kitchen staff in the hospital then replace you, now MOVE!" Tsunade said with authority.

The twenty-one year old brunette had worked for Tsunade almost three years and had learned Tsunade's moods quickly, she knew instantly to take Tsunade's threat seriously. She nodded quickly and ran to the kitchen, once she vanished around the corner her screamed message to the kitchen staff echoed throughout the house.

Sakura sighed, shook her head slowly and followed Tsunade to the bedroom next to Tsunade's where she kept her spare clothes. Before they parted Sakura stopped her. "Did you have to threaten them like that Tsunade?"

Tsunade smiled. "You hit Naruto how many times for doing nothing wrong?" Tsunade asked and smirked.

Sakura glared at Tsunade. "That was a low blow." Sakura turned, entered her room and shut the door with an attempted slam.

Tsunade sighed, she knew she shouldn't of said that. 'I'll make it up to you in the hot spring Sakura-chan.' Tsunade thought with a sly smirk, then went to her room.

Thirteen minutes later Tsunade opened her bedroom door, Sakura stood there with a smirk. "You don't have these to clean...." Tsunade pointed to her huge breasts. "So wipe that smirk off your face. Come on, I want to see if they have our food ready, I'm starved."

They walked down to the dining room and the instant they saw the table they stopped. On the table at their usual spots wasn't a double, but a triple serving of their regular meal. They walked to the table. sat down and tasted the food.

Tsunade looked at the brunette and the Executive Chef and smiled at the two women. "You and the entire kitchen staff will recieve a big bonus this week, the food is excellent.' Tsunade said then turned back to eat.

The two women went to the kitchen, both smiled ear-to-ear. A minute later a huge cheer was heard.

"I have to keep them on their toes, shinobi aren't the only people that train to get better Sakura." Tsunade said.

Sakura nodded, her mouth full of food. '_Even after three years she still surprises me, I need to pay more attention_.' Sakura thought.

----1 hour later, Hokage Hot Spring----

"This is going to feel so good." Tsunade said, opened the door that seperated the changing room from the hot spring, entered and smiled.

Sakura entered the room, shut the door behind her, removed her towel, dropped it on the bench, turned and walked half way to the hot spring. "AHHhh! What are you doing here Tsuyubare?" Sakura asked, startled.

"Join her in the hot spring Sakura and I'll explain." Tsunade said, and smiled.

Sakura and Tsunade got in the water with the Kitsune girl Tsuyubare.

"While I was in my room I summoned her and told her what happened today. She's part of my apology for what I said in the hallway, you're right Sakura that was a low blow. I went a little beyond our usual friendly insults and I'm sorry, I knew that was a touchy subject but I wasn't thinking clearly. Your gift for activating your Gemini should make up for what I said. Now Tsuyubare." Tsunade said and smiled slyly.

The blonde Kitsune girl crossed the hot spring to Sakura, just before she reached Sakura she took a very deep breath and dropped under the water.

"Tsunade what is she going to...." Sakura's eyes got big as saucers, she tensed up, blushed, and looked at Tsunade. "No please I...." Sakura said then relaxed, laid her head back, a huge smile on her face, "Oh Kami that feels goooooooood." Sakura said in a lustly but relaxed voice. "Oh Tsunade-chan you pervert.... OHhhh, thank you." Sakura said as she started to sink into ecstasy.

Tsunade smiled and put a sound seal on the room. "You're welcome Sakura-chan, enjoy it." Tsunade said. '_You'll thank me for these special lessons after we're Naruto's wives.... and so will Hinata-chan_.' Tsunade thought with big sly smile.

----Underwater, A Moment Ago----

Tsuyubare held Sakura's athleticly muscled legs spread wide as she slowly ran her long tongue up one of Sakura's large, thick, hairless outer pussy lips and down the other. She felt Sakura's reaction and knew she enjoyed it. Now she slowly slipped two inches of her toungue into Bakura's soft folds and teased her with practiced flicks from the tip of her tongue to get what she wanted, '_**There it is**_....' Tsuyubare thought when she saw Sakura's clit leave its hiding place and lengthen to a thick four inches beyond her body, just below the large patch of pink hair that waved in the current on Sakura's prominent mound. She withdrew her tongue and with her throat closed off opened her mouth, wrapped her full lips around the tip and slowly took it inside her mouth where her long tongue wrapped around it then gently but firmly squeezed and pulled it, which she felt made Sakura's entire body go limp, then with her 'clit lock' she backed up a little and pulled Sakura down enough to get her breasts fully under the water. She brought her fingers up to Sakura's now open pussy and careful not to scratch Sakura with her claws slipped then inside her, but was very careful not to go too deep and break Sakura's hymen.... Tsuade had warned her, in graphic detail, what would happen to her if she did, that honor was reserved for Naruto-sama. '_**I hope you'll return the favor some day**_.' Tsuyubare thought as she brought Sakura closer to orgasm.

----6:01 PM, The Haruno Home----

Sakura shut the front door. "Mom, I'm home." Sakura said, a big smile still on her face from what Tsuyubare did to her.

"I'm in the kitchen, how was training today?" Sakari said from another room.

Sakura went into the living room. "Mom, I think you should come to the living room, I have something important to tell you." Sakura said.

Sakari went to the living room and saw Sakura in the middle of the room. obviously nervous. "What is it sweety, is something wrong?" Sakari said, concerned.

"Nothing is wrong, but you better sit down for this, trust me." Sakura said.

Sakari was nervous, but did as asked, she knew her daughter very well.

"It's about our Cherry Blossom pendant Naruto gave me for my birthday, I know what it does.... it's a key." Sakura said.

Sakari's eyes opened wide. "It's a key.... what does it open?" Sakari asked.

Sakura took a deep breath and sighed. "This." Sakura did the hand signs and held the last seal, "Gemini! Mom, this is Jaezakura, my Kekkei Genkei." Sakura said.

"**Hello Kaa-san**." Jaezakura said, smiled nervously and gace a small wave.

Sakari turned pale, looked back and forth at them a moment, then fainted.

"**That went better than we thought it would**." Jaezakura said.

End Chapter 25

Author's Note: I must give huge props to Songbird21 for both inspiring me to write this fic, but especially for giving me permission to borrow her idea for Sakura's bloodline-limit, Bemini. It was her idea from her fanfic 'COLAD' and is used with her permission. She gave me more help getting started on this ic that Ican sayy or ever repay. Check fics, I have her on my favorite Authors/STories on my profile, if you never have, check her work out, especially 'COLAD, Books 1 & 2'.... and if you review it, mention that I recomended her.


	26. Ch26: A New Team

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 26: A New Team

By: MikeJV37

----July 25, 11:47 AM, Hospital----

"Did it work Tsunade-sama?" The girl asked from her hospital bed.

Tsunade smiled. "Hai, it took me three years, but the final changes I made last week should be stablized and healed, you can remove the bandages now." Tsunade said.

Isaribi whipped off her sheet, jumped off the bed and stood before the full length mirror that was brought in earlier. "Is the door locked Tsunade-sama, I don't want someone to come it until I'm ready." Isaribi said.

"Don't worry, Shizune and Tsuyubare are outside, no one will get by them until I say so." Tsunade said.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." Isaribi removed her hospital gown, tossed it on the bed behind her and looked at her skin not covered by bandages or her panties. '_I haven't looked at myself in years. Wow, I'm beautiful.... and no scales, that I can see anyway.... here goes_.' Isaribi thought, then unwrapped her left arm, chest, stomach, right thigh, left leg and face, removed her panties, and took a good look at herself for the first time in many years. Even when she showered she didn't look at her body or notice how much she'd developed in last three years here, or the two years before she came heee. Isaribi stared at herself for ten minutes as tears ran down her cheeks.

Tsunade watched the tears then fianlly stepped close, concerned. "Is something wrong Isaribi?"

Isaribi turned to Tsunade, tears now poured down her cheeks and dripped onto her E cup breasts. "I'm normal." Isaribi said, the smile on her face almost unnatural it was so large. "No webbed fingers or toes.... and no scales anywhere.... I never knew I was so beautiful, I'd imagined myself when I was little, but after they...."

Tsunade hugged the girl as warmly as she could. "It's ok Isaribi, but there are a few things I need to tell you." Tsunade's smile faded as she got serious. "You better sit down."

Isaribi didn't like the sound of that, but as long as she looked normal she didn't care. She stepped away from Tsunade and sat on the side of her bed.

"Whatever he did to you is beyond even my skills to reverse completely, so I did the next best thing, I altered his work. As you saw, except for your head, eyebrows and lashes you're totally hairless, there's nothing I can do about that Isaribi. I was able to restore your looks where the scales were, such as your breasts.... which are beautiful, it's mostly cosmetic though. My best work however, in internal. If you want to some day, you will be able to have children. That bastard didn't think a weapon needed that ability so he tried to take it away from you, he did a lousy job though, and I was able to repair the damage." Tsunade said and smiled.

Isaribi leapt off her bed and hugged Tsunade. "How can I ever thank you Tsunade-sama, I've dreamed of this day for so long." Isaribi said happily.

Tsunade gently pulled the girl off her, her face a mix of emotions. "There's one more thing, and I don't know how you'll react.... I know you haven't done it in three years, but I want you to activate your other form."

Isaribi sighed sadly, then composed herself, focused her chakra and activated her fish form. She gasped in shock, there was no pain when she changed and she felt different than she used to. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror. "This is all I'm going to change Tsunade-sama?" Isaribi said, amazed but still happy. Her hands and feet were webbed, she still had the fin on her head, the gills on her upper neck just behind her ears, but now her eyes were totally red. "What about my water attacks, can I still do them?"

"That's all you'll change now Isaribi. I found something out. I don't know how he did it, I wish i did though, but he gave you a Water affinity." Tsunade said, and smirked.

"I don't understand, I was a water affinity." Isaribi said.

Tsunade smiled. "No Isaribi, he gave you a Water affinity, your natural affinity was Wind."

Isaribi got very confused, she didn't understand.

"Basically, what happened is that he gave you a sort of kekkei genkei for ice." Tsunade said.

Isaribi went slack-jawed, she was shocked. "I.... can make ice, but wouldn't he of known?"

"It seems that he didn't test you to see what your elemental affinity was. He assumed it was water because of where you're from and thought he enhanced it. You see, there was a clan from Snow country with this ice ability, they had a wind and water affinity like you do now, and their kekkei genkei allowed them to combine it to make ice. If he'd known he would of given himself this ability, it turned out he did have a water affinity. If he'd cooperated with us we wouldn't of executed him. It's a waste, he was brilliant, just misguided.... you can change back now." Tsunade said.

Isaribi returned to her normal form, a beautiful sixteen year old girl with full E cup breasts, waist length dark brown hair worn in two braids, and big brown eyes. She put her panties and gown back on. "Tsunade-sama, can I leave now, I'm really tired of being in a hospital." Isaribi said.

"Hai, I even have a place for you to stay until something permanent is found. Until then, I have something else for you.... you can come in now!" Tsunade said.

The door opened, Shizune then Tsuyubare entered and closed the door.

"I can't let you leave the hospital in that gown, so I have a gift for you, Shizune." Tsunade said.

Shizune went to the closet, opened the door, took a box from the shelf at the top, tossed it to Tsunade and closed the door.

Tsunade sat the box on the bed next to Isaribi. "You've earned these." Tsunade said and smiled.

Isaribi nervously opened the box, and her eyes sprang open. "Tsunade-sama, I didn't do...."

"They're new, you're one of the first to get them. You aren't going to refuse a gift from your Hokage are you?" Tsunade said seriously, with a smirk.

----12:55 PM, Hokage Tower----

The door opened and Shizune leaned in. "They're here Tsunade-sama, I'd like to send them in, she's being difficult." Shizune said and smirked.

Tsunade shook her head and sighed. "She's hopeless.... send them in."

There was a loud lusty whimper, then Tayuya entered, her waist length red hair in a ponytail, her Leaf hitai-ite on her forehead, she wore her new Battle Gear, an armored navy blue sleeveless shirt with black metal plates on the shoulders, back and breasts, armored tight black pants with metal plates on the crotch, thighs and shins, new sandles, her large black and gold flute strapped to her back and a weapon pouch strapped to the side of her right thigh. "I only offered to help her relax a little Tsunade-sama, she looked tense." Tayuya said with a sly smile.

"I know what you meant Tayuya, and this is your last warning, leave Shizune alone." Tsunade made a fist and her knuckles cracked loudly. "Or I'll get upset."

Tayuya stopped, swalloed hard and bowed. "Hai Tsunade-sama, I apologize Shizune-sama, I forget myself sometimes, please forgive me."

Shizune smiled, nodded and walked to Tsunade's desk. "You can come in now, it's safe." Shizune said and giggled.

She entered wearing a grey version of Tayuya's new Battle Gear. "I have the demon inside me, but you're the one who can't control her lust." She grabbed the handle of the katana strapped to her back. "Maybe if I cut that part of you off you'd be a better kunoichi." She said seriously.

Tayuya went pale, covered the heart of her sexuality with both hands and clamped her thighs together tightly. "You wouldn't do that to me.... would you Yugito-chan?" Tayuya asked nervously.

Yugito gave a devious smile.

"Next time I might let her Tayuya, there's a time and place for everything." Tsunade said, then smirked. "I think you need a refresher lesson in self control." Tsunade looked at Yugito and smiled big. "What do you say Yugito, can you house break this alleycat before more drastic measures are needed?" Tsunade said, and winked at Yugito with the eye Tayuya couldn't see.

"It would be easier to simply cut it from her womanhood, but I believe I can teach her. I accept the task Tsunade-sama." Yugito said.

"You're teasing me, right? You wouldn't really let her cut off my clit?" Tayuya said nervously.

"Watch you language Tayuya." Tsunade smiled cruely at Tayuya, she wouldn't really let Yugito do it, but she wanted to be sure her lesson sunk in. "Tayuya, Yugito, this is Isaribi, formerly of Sea Country."

The two kunoichi turned and looked at the slightly blushed little brunette. She only stood five foot four inches, but had an impressive chest for her lean body. She was dressed like Tayuya and Yugito, except her armored shirt was a light blue.

"She can use chakra but isn't officially a shinobi and has no formal training. However, she does have special abilities you'll both find very useful on missions." Tsunade said and smiled.

Isaribi sharply turned to Tsunade. "Missions? Tsunade-sama do you mean I'm...."

Tsunade opened a drawer, reached in and tossed something to Isaribi. "You earned this Isaribi, welcome to Konoha."

Isaribi looked at her new Leaf hitai-ite. "I'm a Leaf nin now Tsunade-sama?" She said, a huge smile on her face.

Tsunade nodded.

Isaribi smiled and put it on her forehead.

Tsunade smiled. "Isaribi, because of your power and unique experience I'm making you a Chuunin like Tayuya. Yugito has the most experience and training, and has proven her loyalty. I let her keep the Jounin rank she earned in Cloud. Since Yugito is the most disciplined she's squad leader under your Sensei, you'll both follow her orders for training and on missions when your Sensei isn't around. Report to Training Ground Thirteen to meet your new Sensei and begin training. Good luck.... you're going to need it. Dissmissed." Tsunade said and smirked.

All three girls bowed and left.

----1:13 PM, Training Ground 13----

The three kunoichi stood forty feet inside the Training Ground and looked around at the trees that surrounded it except for the entrance.

Isaribi looked around nervously. "Tsunade-sama said our Sensei was here waiting for us, where is...."

Three clangs of metal hitting metal echoed around the field.

Yugito had her katana out and stood between her new teammates and the trees, three kunai stuck point first in the ground nearby. "Come out of the tree." Yugito commanded.

Tayuya and Isaribi were caught totally off guard.

"What the fuck?" Tayuya yelled, shocked and mad at herself for being caught off guard by a long range attack, her specialty.

A female figure leapt out of the closest tree, landed twenty feet away and started toward them. She wore purple armor identical to thiers, except for the addition of an elbow length armored fingerless glove on her left arm.

Yugito immediately sheathed her katana.

"Not bad Yugito. Tayuya you should of dodged that kunai easily, very sloppy. Isaribi you panicked but didn't flinch. You haven't been trained though and have limited combat experience, but I can fix that.... overall not bad, but NO team under Anko Mitarashi will settle for anything less than PERFECT, IS THAT CLEAR BITCHES?" Anko said with frightening authority.

"Hai, Anko-sensei!" All three said in unison and bowed.

"Now let's have some fun." Anko cracked her knuckles on her palms and smiled sadistically.

The three kunoichi swallowed nervously and nodded.

Anko looked them over, then faced Yugito. "This is what we're going to do, from now on if you're training or on a mission you are FORBIDDEN from using Nibi's power without my permission." Anko looked in Yugito's eyes with her darkest intent. "If you ever break that rule you'll spend the next twenty-four hours nude, hung from a tree by your tits with the grip of your katana stuck up your ass to the hilt.... do I make myself perfectly clear bitch?" Anko said in her coldest voice.

Yugito's eyes got as big as saucers and sweat appeared on her forehead. "H,hai Anko-sensei." Yugito said with a slight stutter, something she'd never done in her life, but she knew from the look in Anko's eyes that she could and would carry out her threat.

"I'm going to personally test your Taijutsu.... and if you even touch that katana without my permission I'll shave you bald with it.... top and bottom." Anko said, smiled sadistically, and turned to Tayuya.

"Hai, Anko-sensei." Yugito said and nodded. When she was first interrogated by Anko two months ago she'd been stripped nude, and through a series of questions had revealed that the blonde hair on her head and between her legs was the only thing about her appearance she truely treasured. She'd never cut either, but kept both clean and well brushed, a personality trait she'd gotten from Nibi. She was proud of her JJ cup breasts, they were fat and at sixty inches hung past her navel, She didn't want to hang from a tree by them, but being balded was the only thing she and Nibi truely feared and Anko knew it. It was a little vain, but when you grow up like she had you develop personality quirks.

Tayuya flinched when Anko turned to her.

"As for you slut, you're going to practice your chakra control. See that big tree over there, you're going to walk up and down the trunk for the next four hours, and if you stop for more than five minutes to rest...." Anko put her hands on the undersides of Tayuya's huge breasts. "You'll spend the rest of that time and all day tomorrow hung from it nude by these fat tits you're so proud of.... am I clear slut?" Anko said, then jiggled Tayuya's breasts, released them and turned to Isaribi.

"Hai Anko-sensei." Tayuya said fearfully. Tayuya liked it a little rough, but the thought of being hung by her treasured breasts scared the hell out of her.

"As for you girlie, you're my personal project from now on. You'll either be a bad ass little bitch I'm proud of.... or you'll be dead. First I need to know what I have to work with, so you're going to run laps around the Training Ground until you drop from exhaustion. For every twenty laps you finish you'll earn a reward, the more laps you complete the better your reward gets. If you don't complete at least sixty laps though, you'll spend tomorrow sparring with me full contact.... and you'll be nude." Anko said with a cruel smile.

"Hai, Anko-sensei." Isaribi said, terrified by the thought of sparring with Anko full contact, without her new armor or even clothes to protect her body.

Anko stepped back. "Until I think you're worthy, during training your names are bitch, slut and girlie. You will not use these names outside of training, not even to each other. Break this rule and...." Anko glanced behind her at a high tree limb, then smiled at them sadistically.

They got the message clearly and nodded.

"You two start now." Anko said.

Tayuya and Isaribi ran off to begin.

"As for you bitch.... I assume you're wearing a sports bra and panties under your armor?" Anko said.

Yugito nodded.

Anko thought a moment then smiled. "I'll give you an hour to hit me, and as extra motivation, every ten minutes that you haven't hit me, you stop and take something off. First will be your weapons.... then your sandles.... then your shirt.... then the pants.... then the sports bra, and finally the panties. Once you're nude, if you still haven't hit me after ten minutes you'll ruin my good mood. If that happens...." Anko lowered her voice. "You'll wish Naruto had killed you." Anko said.

'_She does this to us when she's in a good mood_?' Yugito thought.

'**Please Yugito-chan you have to hit her**.' Nibi said as she laid in the grass of Yugito's mindscape and looked at her with big pleading eyes.

"And because I'm in a good mood, if you remove your weapons now, I'll only defend." Anko said, then smiled at the added pressure it would put on Yugito if she accepted the deal. '_I love being a squad leader, this is going to be almost as much fun as interrogation_.' Anko thought.

Yugito thought for a moment, glanced at Tayuya and Isaribi as they started their training, then clenched her jaw. "I accept Anko-sensei, I'll remove my weapons." Yugito said. Honestly though, Yugito knew she was helping herself, she was reliant on her katana and Nibi's power and could use one of them out of reflex. She knew the temptation to grab her katana would be strong. However, Nibi could hold back her power if ordered. Though she knew Anko wouldn't kill her, that thought wasn't much comfort. Yugito removed her katana and weapon pouch and with practiced ease tossed them twenty feet away, they landed with no boumce. "I'm ready Anko-sensei." Yugito said and dropped into her version of the Cloud style Taijutsu stance. (A/N: similar to a Wushu style stance)

Anko was familiar with the Cloud style of Taijutsu, but Yugito's version of the stance seemed to be better. '_This should be interesting, but how good is she without Nibi_.' Anko thought, moved to four feet away and took a casual fighting stance, her hands held low. "Show me what you have bitch.... start!" Anko said.

Yugito lunged forward at blinding speed with two claw-like palm strikes at Anko's chest that were dodged, flowed into a right leg jump spin kick aimed at Anko's head that was ducked, while in the air threw a left front snap kick that was side stepped, landed with a downward left hand slash and instantly pivoted into a low spin kick and carried through her momentum for a high spin kick.

About sixty feet away Tayuya was halfway down the tree when she paused to check on Yugito. "I hope she kicks Anko right the cu...." Tayuya said, but couldn't finish.

Isaribi, Yugito and Anko all stopped what they were doing when they heard the scream, They looked in time to see Tayuya hit the ground chest first.

Being the closest Isaribi ran the border to Tayuya and knelt down. "Are you ok?"

"I had to look didn't I, I've lost my fucking edge.... thank you.... Isaribi wasn't it?" Tayuya said.

"Hai, but please call me girlie, remember what Anko-sensei said." Isaribi said.

"I'm fine, thank you girlie. I can't believe I lost my concentration though." Tayuya stood up and dusted herself off. "You better get back to running, you have no idea what Anko is capable of.... and I don't want my new lil sister to get in trouble." Tayuya said and smiled.

Isaribi's eyes got big. "Little sister?" Isaribi said, smiled ear-to-ear and ran off along the border of the Training Ground.

"Get back to training slut, I didn't tell you to stop!" Anko yelled to Tayuya, then with her left hand caught Yugito's leg by the ankle before Yugito's foot reached her crotch, her right had the point of a kunai pressed firmly against the armored material between Yugito's spread legs, just below the small metal plate on her pubic mound.

Yugito froze when she felt the pressure.

"Should I just cut it out now and spare you the pain and humiliation?" Anko said.

Yugito shook her head slightly, terrified to move otherwise. It wouldn't be fatal, but that was one injury she didn't want to experience.

"You're very fast, but you've relied too much on Nibi and your besic skills have suffered. If that was a real battle I could of killed you several times or just left you crawling on the grond looking for your clit. Your technique is flawless, but your defense is full of holes, without Nibi's help you wouldn't last two minutes against a real Jounin from any village, you'd be gutted like a fish." Anko pressed the point of her kunai a little harder, spreading Yugito lips and slightly bending the very sensitive nub a quarter of an inch from hard steel. "I was going to wait until I'd stripped you to do this, but thanks to the slut I had to speed this up, I trust I've made my point however and you've lost the attitude?" Anko said.

Yugito did feel very humbled at the moment and realized Anko was right, she had an attitude, but that was gone now. "Hai, Anko-sensei." Yugito said with as much humility as she could.

Anko released Yugito's leg and withdrew her kunai. "Good. You tried a cheap shot to me, and though I appreciate it, I won't stand for it. Remove your armor, the warm up is over. You're very good, but that's not good enough, to make you perfect I have to tear you down first. I will make you perfect if it kills you." Anko said sternly.

Yugito didn't know if she should be proud or scared, but she did as ordered. '_Naruto-sama and Tsunade-sama put their trust in me, now Anko-sensei has. No matter the personal cost, I will earn my name back from Anko-sensei_.' Yugito thought as she stripped. Once down to her sandles, sports bra and panties, Yugito tossed her armor by her weapons and took her fighting stance. "I'm ready Anko-sensei." Yugito said.

Anko smiled. "You lost your only chance to do this the easy way, now I'm going to fight back. You lose your concentration this time.... and I will hurt you. Don't just attack me like a mindless weapon, use your head.... begin." Anko said.

---5:06 PM---

Anko wiped some sweat from her forehead with her sports bra, slipped it back on, looked down and smiled. She stood between the wide spread legs of the sweat drenched, totally nude, spread-eagled body of Yugito. _'Her breasts are bruised, but nothing Nibi can't heal.... her pussy looks bad though, I probably shouldn't of kicked her that hard, but sometimes the hard way is he best way. Pain is a very effective teaching tool. I'm surprized she's arroused though, it has to be Nibi's influence and how she was raised, poor girl just submits to her superior.... I have to break that damn conditioning or she'll never reach her full potential as a kunoichi or as a woman. Those bastards really screwed her up bad.... even Gaara had a better childhood that she did.' _Anko thought before her mind switched from sensei to bi-sexual woman as she looked at the twenty-one year old blonde. '_Why do girls like her always have the best bodies_?' Anko thought and silently sighed as she mentally compared her own body to Yugito's endowments. '_Days like today make being less endowed worth while though_.' Anko thought with a cruel smile, then reached down with her right hand and firmly grabbed most of Yugito's sweaty giant blonde bush. "Get up or I'll rip it out by the roots bitch." Anko said coldy and pulled just hard enough to stretch the skin beneath.

Yugito whimpered in submission, she now knew that without Nibi she'd been hurt in places she didn't want to think about and left sprawled on the ground helpless. She could hear Nibi in her mind whimpering.

Anko waited a minute, then released her grip. "You can let Nibi heal you now, we're done for the day. Be here at seven tomorrow morning.... and that back kick missed my cunt by less than an inch, great move." Anko said with an approving smile.

Yugito smiled. '_She's proud of me_.' Yugito thought happily.

Anko strolled over to the base of the big tree where Tayuya and Isaribi were sprawled out, panting. "Not bad slut, maybe you'll do better with jutsu tomorrow, you might even impress me." Anko said then looked at Isaribi. "Girlie, you completed eighty laps in four hours, impressive for the little training you've had, you'll get your reward tomorrow. Oh, we're done for the day so you can go home. Be here at seven tomorrow morning." Anko said, then put her armored shirt on turned and headed home.

"Hai, Anko-sensei." Isaribi said and smiled.

Ten minuttes later all three were tired. but ready to go.

Isaribi looked at Yugito nervously. "Yugito-chan, Tsunade-sama told me you knew where I'd be living now, I've lived at the hospital the last three years and don't have any money."

Tayuya put her right arm around Isaribi's shoulder. "You won't need money, you'll be staying with a good friend of ours Isaribi. You sure you're ok Yugito, Anko gave you a pretty good beating."

"I'm ok Tayuya, Nibi is giving me her chakra while she heals me, I just need food and some sleep. Now let's get her home." Yugito said and stretched.

The three kunoichi left the training ground with a tired but happy Isaribi.

End Chapter 26


	27. Ch27: A little Affection

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 27: A little Affection

By: MikeJV37

----July 25, 5:53 AM, Outside The Namikaze Main Gate----

"You can't be serious.... I live HERE now?" Isaribi said, awed by the huge gate before her.

Yugito smiled. "I felt the same when I first saw it almost two months ago, this is your home now Isaribi, would you like to go in and see it?"

"HAI! What did you say this place is called?" Isaribi asked.

"The Namikaze Compound, we're his special guests also.... we owe him our lives and could not refuse his offer to house us." Yugito said.

Tayuya nodded. "She's right Isa-chan, Tsunade-sama feels that you belong here too. If it wasn't for his kindness I'd be in a coma and she'd be dead. Believe me, I've never met a kinder person in my life, neither has Yugito-chan." Tayuya said.

"Namikaze hmm.... I met someone once I owe everything too, just like you do, even more than I owe Tsunade-sama.... I just wish I could thank him. Maybe you can help me find him, I haven't seen him in three years. He lives here in Konoha, his name is Naruto Uzumaki." Isaribi said.

Tayuya smiled, it took everything she had not to tell her new friend who lived here. "The brat, yeah we know Naruto. Spiky blonde hair, ugly orange jumpsuit. Sure we'll take you to his place, won't we Yugito-chan."

Yugito saw Isaribi turn to her excited, and saw Tayuya signal her not to tell. "Of course we'll help you Isa-chan, but first you must get settled in and we need to rest, tomorrow will be hard." Yugito said, then turned and placed her hand in the center of the huge swirl on the gate.

It unlocked and opened, then they went in.

"WOW, this place is huge.... and look at all the flowers!" Isaribi said, practically bouncing with excitment, she'd never seen anything some magnificent in her life.

"If you think the front is nice, wait until you see in inside, and the grounds behind the house.... there's a huge lake." Tayuya said and smiled.

"There a lake?" Isaribi said, beaming with happiness.

"Come on, let's get inside." Yugito said, then lead them across the front grounds to the front door and inside to the entryway.

Tayuya walked ahead, looked around the corner into the Main Hall, smiled and turned back to them. 'Come on, he's in the Main Hall reading." Tayuya couldn't wait to see both their rections. She knew Naruto had been told he'd have a new house guest, but not who his guest was. '_This is gonna be so fuckin funny_!' Tayuya thought.

Tayuya and Yugito walked in first.

"We're home with your new houseguest, here she is." Tayuya said then stepped aside so they could see each other.

There was a moment of silence.... then a scream alerted everyone in the mansion someone new was there. Most of the kitchen and house staff appeared in various hallways just in time for the entertainment.

Tayuya watched happily as Isaribi shot across the room like a bolt of lightning, jumped the coffee table, cleared it by about three feet on both sides, crashed into Naruto, who stood just in time to be driven deep into the couch with a THUD.

Naruto just laid there wondering if he'd just been hit by some new jutsu, when he remembered what happened, a familiar looking girl tackled him like Hinata had done when he'd first seen her. "Do I know you?" Naruto managed to gasp out.

She jumped off him and did her best to restrain herself. "It's me Naruto, Isaribi from Sea Country!" Isaribi squealed.

Naruto sat up, his eyes opened very wide. "Isaribi is that really you?" Naruto said as he stood, his fox ears and tails stood up, they'd been hidden by his posture and the couch.

Isaribi froze in shock.

After a long moment of silence Naruto glared at Tayuya and Yugito.

Tayuya saw his glare and suddenly felt like she'd been kicked in the stomach.

Yugito caught Naruto's glare and suddenly wished she was still sparring with Anko. Yugito tapped Tayuya on the shoulder and nodded toward the stairs.

Both busty kunoichi bowed to Naruto, bolted across the room, up the stairs and entered Tayuya's room, the door was basically slammed behind them.

Naruto knew what happened. '_Tayuya didn't tell her about me and was probably suppossed to_.' Naruto thought, then smiled warmly at Isaribi and motioned to the couch. "Please sit down Isaribi amd I'll explain, it looks like we both have a long story." Naruto said.

Isaribi nodded and sat next to Naruto. "This happened because of Kyuubi didn't it." Isaribi said, still slightly shocked.

Naruto nodded. "Before I tell you this, you have to promise me that you won't mention this outside the village or around anyone that's not from here. Everyone in Konoha knows, but except for one other village it's an S-Rank secret, do you understand what that means?" Naruto said seriously.

Isaribi composed herself. "It means if I tell anyone that doesn't know.... I'll be executed.... probably by Tsunade-sama herself." Isaribi said nervously.

"Probably, Tsunade-chan and I are very close, she isn't just my Hokage, she's my friend, my big sister, and even my mother if I need it. I annoy her sometimes, but she loves me like family, and is very protective of me.... she'd do anything to protect me, no matter what the cost was, even her own life." Naruto said. '_I better not tell her too much at once, this will be hard enough on her as it is_.' Naruto thought.

Isaribi thought a moment and nodded. "Hai, I promise."

Naruto carefully explained about Kyuubi, their merging, why he went on the three year training mission. He left out the parts about Orochimaru, the Akatsuki, and the big events since he returned, everything he thought she wasn't ready for at the moment.

Isaribi sat back and stared at nothing for a few minutes, obviously deep in thought. She'd gotten very perceptive about people and knew Naruto told her the basics, she had a feeling there was more. She had no idea how much more there was.

"Micchieru!" Naruto called out.

A few moments later she appeared nearby. "Yes Naruto-san?" She said, using the most respectful term Naruto let her, she wouldn't call him kun, eventhough he'd said she could.

"Please take Isaribi upstairs, she's staying here now. Bedroom three will be fine, it's next to Yugito's. Isaribi, you look tired, and I know that's a lot to take in at once, so go get some rest, relax, we can talk later ok." Naruto said.

Isaribi sat up, hugged Naruto and stood. "Thank you Naruto-kun, I'll do that." She followed Micchieru up to the bedroom, went in and shut her door.

Micchieru returned to the kitchen to help her youngest daughter Kyouki finish cooking some ramen for Naruto.

Naruto looked at the clock. "I have a few minutes before the ramen is ready." Naruto said, then stood, went upstairs and entered Tayuya's room without knocking, he knew she expected him. Tayuya and Yugito sat on the end of the beed, heads down humbly, hands together on their laps. Naruto closed the door and walked up to them. "You didn't tell her anything did you Tayuya?" Naruto said sternly.

Tayuya shook her head no, too ashamed to look at him. She hadn't thought this all the way through and realized it too late. "I...." Tayuya said, then froze.

Naruto waited a moment, and when Tayuya didn't continue he turned to Yugito. "I expected better from you Yugito. More than anyone else you understand about Kyuubi and what happened to me, you should of stopped Tayuya the second she suggested it, you know how she is. I'm so dissappointed in you, you made this harder on Isaribi than it should of been." Naruto said, turned to leave, but stopped when Yugito appeared in front of him.

"Please Naruto-sama, forgive Tayuya. I was suppossed to help her and failed you, I'll accept any punishment meant for her. She meant no harm, she simply forgot about your Kitsune features and failed to think everything through." Yugito said.

"Isaribi is very special to me, we have a similar past. Until she found out I had Kyuubi sealed inside me she thought of herself as a monster that no one could understand or care about...." Naruto said.

"I'm the dumbest, most worthless cunt ever, I don't deserve to live here with someone like you Naruto-sama." Tayuya interrupted Naruto in the saddest, most heart-broken voice he'd ever heard her use. Tayuya had her face in her hands, elbows rested on her knees, she sobbed loud enough to be hear outside the room. "It wasn't suppossed to be like this." Tayuya cried and sobbed openly now, her saddness filled the room. "It should of been funny.... I didn't mean to...." Tayuya sobbed out, turned and collapsed face down on the bed.

Naruto tried to be upset at Tayuya, but couldn't do it. He planned to lecture her, but this was already out of his control. Naruto sighed then vanished in a yellow flash. A minute later he reappeared with a guest.

Yugito bowed. "Tsunade-sama."

Tayuya lifted her head and turned to look.

Tsunade sighed, walked to the bed and sat next to Tayuya. "Talk to me Tayuya." Tsunade said in a comforting voice.

Tayuya pivoted, sat up, put her head on Tsunade's shoulder and cried.

Naruto looked at Tsunade, nodded and left the room.

Yugito stood by the bed silent.

Tayuya cried for five minutes before she composed herself enough to talk. "I didn't tell...." Tayuya said sadly as her voice difted off mid sentence.

Tsunade looked at Tayuya a moment then closed her eyes and sighed as she realized what this was about. "You didn't tell Naruto who his guest was, didn't tell Isaribi where she was going to live, they met, she jumped him, you thought it was funny, she froze up when she saw his kitsune features which you don't notice anymore and Naruto got upset.... did I miss anything?" Tsunade said.

Tayuya looked at Tsunade and shook her head. "It wasn't supposed to be this way, it was suppossed to make him...." Tayuya said, then tensed up and blushed.

Tsunade slumped as everything fell into place in her mind. "So that's what all this is about, all this time you've been here you've wanted it but couldn't ask. So there is a shy little girl in there somewhere, and I though Naruto was dense. Yugito get Naruto in here." Tsunade said.

Yugito bowed, left the room, and returned not ten seconds later with Naruto.

Tsunade stood, got Tayuya up and walked her to a slightly confused Naruto. "This ends right now. Naruto, do you know why Tayuya has done and said all those things to you since she moved in here?" Tsunade said.

Naruto shook his head.

"You are so nieve sometimes it's frightening. Since she came out of the coma she's kissed you dozens of times.... have you ever kissed her back, even once?" Tsunade said, but didn't mention she'd missed it too..

Naruto looked at them a moment, then it hit him like a mountain. The look on his face showed how stupid he felt. Naruto gently took Tayuya's red cheeks in his hands and looked in her eyes. "I love you too Tayuya-chan." Naruto said in his most caring, gentle voice, then gave Tayuya a deep, loving kiss.

Everyone knew Hinata was first in his heart, and until he'd married and made love to her nothing beyond a kiss was going to happen with anyone but Hinata, even during the kiss Tayuya knew this.

Tayuya had closed her eyes during the kiss, she opened them when he broke contact. Every emotional wall Tayuya had built up to protect herself, even from her closest friends, fell away for just a moment to let her true self emerge. "I love you Naruto-kun, all I ever wanted was for you to kiss me back." Tayuya said in a gentle, kind, caring voice, then blushed to match anything Hinata had done and fainted in Tsunade's arms.

Everyone was stunned for a moment.

"Was that Tayuya?' Naruto asked, stunned.

"I think that was the real Tayuya, the sweet girl she kept hidden under all the pain she's carried around most of her life." Tsunade said.

"I'm sorry, I never realized how important it was to her that I kiss her back, if she'd just asked...." Naruto said.

"That's just it Naruto, she couldn't ask. You had to kiss her because you wanted to and cared about her." Tsunade interrupted.

Naruto nodded, he knew she was right. "I forgive you Yugito-chan and I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Naruto said then stepped close and kissed Yugito on the lips.

Yugito blushed deep red, staggered to the bed and fainted.

Tsunade laid Tayuya on her bed, then grabbed Naruto and kissed him. "Naruto-kun, take me home.... please." Tsunade said.

Naruto's eyes and nose told him exactly what Tusande's mood was, and what she didn't say. "You're just a horney old slut aren't you Tsunade-chan?" Naruto said with a sly smile.

Tsunade blushed and smiled. "You've matured a lot recently, I'm just so proud of you. You make me feel other things too, things a Hokage shouldn't say.... I've had trouble controlling my emotions lately, so please take me home before I do something.... inappropriate."

Naruto nodded, put his hand on her shoulder and vanished in a yallow flash, then reappeared back in the room a moment later alone. Naruto looked at Tayuya and Yugito sprawled on the bed, then headed downstairs to have some ramen and clear his head. '_There has to be something I can do for Tsunade-chan, at her age she.... that's it! Kyuubi, I have a question_....' Naruto thought.

----Kurenai's house----

The front door opened, Anko walked in, showed the big smile she'd held in since she left the training ground almost an hour ago and closed the door. "I'm home Kuri-chan.... mmmm is that your special dango I smell?" Anko said.

Kurenai turned away from the stove and smiled. "From that smile I see you had a good day. How did it feel to be in command of your own team?" Kurenai asked.

"It was everything you said it'd be Kuri-chan!" Anko hugged Kurenai from behind and kissed her right cheek. "I have time for a quick shower before dinner?"

"About ten minutes Anko-chan, so hurry up." Kurenai said, then smiled as she watched Anko head for the bedroom. '_Three.... two.... one_....' Kurenai thought.

Anko ran back to the kitchen. "Is that outfit on the bed for me?" Anko said, her excitment barely contained.

"Hai, only the best for you Mistress Anko." Kurenai said, then bowed.

Anko stood there in stunned shock for a minute. "Did you just call me.... mistress?" Anko said.

"Hai. To celebrate, just for tonight I'll be your bitch, now go shower." Kurenai said and smiled.

----7:59 PM, Namikaze Mansion----

Naruto looked up from his scroll when the Library door opened. "Good evening Isaribi-chan, do you need anything?" Naruto said, then noticed she'd changed from her armor to a light blue shirt and black shorts, her feet bare.

"No Naruto, I just want to talk but couldn't find you. Micchieru said you were in here reading. Your house is beautiful, I love the flower garden and saw the lake from a window, I can't wait to try it tomorrow." Isaribi said.

"But you're normal now, didn't Tsunade heal you?" Naruto said.

"Tsunade-sama didn't tell you? I can still transform, would you like to see?" Isaribi said.

"Hai, if you don't mind, you didn't like your.... Tsunade made you a Leaf ninja!" Naruto said, the last part in shock as he finally noticed her Leaf hitai-ite.

"This morning. I'm on a new team with Tayuya and Yugito, Anko is our sensei." Isaribi said, then tensed up a moment and transformed.

Naruto stood to congratulate Isaribi just as she transformed. "Isaribi.... that's amazing, and you're still as pretty as I remember, no, you're prettier. You've really grown since I saw you last." Naruto said as he stared at her.

Isaribi saw where Naruto stared and smiled. "They got bigger, want to see them Naruto, I don't mind. You thought I was pretty when I thought I was a monster, so letting you see them is the least I can do, you can touch them too.... and if you want to Naruto-kun I'll sleep with you." Isaribi said, smiled and reached for the bottom of her shirt.

Narito crossed the room in an instant and grabbed her wrists. "Please Isaribi don't, I'm honored.... really. I'd like to, you're really pretty and your breasts are big which I really like, but there are some things you have to know. I'm engaged to Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto said.

"The pretty blue haired girl with the white eyes? I saw her when she worked part time at the hospital, until a few months ago when she stopped." Isaribi looked down at the floor, ashamed of herself for what she'd done. "I'm sorry Naruto-sama, I didn't mean to offend you or Hinata-san.... I'll go pack my things." Isaribi said quietly.

"No you won't!" Naruto said firmly.

Isaribi looked up at him shocked. "But you're engaged, I made a pass at an engaged friend in his home on my first night as his guest, you have every right to throw me out, and Hinata-san will...."

"She'll forgive you, just like I do." Naruto interrupted. "Believe me Isaribi, what you just did is minor compared to what's happened to me since I've been home. That's part of what I need to tell you. Change back and sit at the table with me, this is a long story." Naruto said.

---9:22 PM---

Naruto watched nervously as Isaribi walked around the library, repeatedly running her fingers through her hair as she rubbed her head, he'd told her about the three years he was away, that he'd killed Orochimaru, the Clan Act and the special women in his life, any details he withheld however. He told her everything the others knew about each other, nothing more intimate though.

Isaribi finally walked up to Naruto, smiled and hugged him. "You're the kindest person I've ever met, you make so many people happy Naruto-kun, thamk you." Isaribi said, then gave him a friendly kiss and left. She stopped at Tayuya's room to talk to her about Naruto, but when she opened the door she blushed bright red at what she saw her new friends doing with each other, quietly shut the door and ran to her room so she didn't faint in the hallway.

----Hokage Mansion----

Shizune just sat on the side of the bed next to a nude, sweaty, smiling Tsunade. "Now that you're relaxed again Tsunade-sama we have important business that can't wait until motning." Shizune said.

Tsunade sighed with disappointment at being called sama so late. "Come on Shizune-chan, don't kill my good mood.... now what's so important you had ro interrupt my personal time?" Tsunade asked as she sat up.

Shizune took a very important looking scroll from her pocket and held it out for Tsunade.

"Shizune, we get several personal requests from other Kages a month, why is this one so...." Tsunade said, then stopped mid-sentence when she saw the seal on the scroll. "Shizune is this...."

"A personal royal request from Princess Koyuki Kazihana, Ruler of Snow Country. Her personal courier arrived fifteen minutes ago, he's downstairs in the Main Hall." Shizune said seriously.

Tsunade took the scroll, unsealed and opened it, her face serious, but nervous. As Tsunade read it, the worry showed on her face. Tsunade suddenly tensed up and her eyes bugged out. "Is this confirmed Shizune?" Tsunade said.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama.... I've already sent ANBU to notify them, they should all be here in ten minutes." Shizune said.

Tsunade suddenly dropped the scroll on the bed. "Shizune you didn't tell them to say who the request was from did you?" Tsunade said.

Shizune nodded, then gasped as she remembered Naruto. "Tsunade-chan cover your...."

"IS SHE IN TROUBLE TSUNADE-CHAN?" Naruto yelled and interrupted Shizune after he appeared at the foot of her bed, then his eyes got big as saucers, he blushed a deep scarlet and fainted.

Tsunade snapped her legs together and yanked the blankets over herself, but she was too late. "Shit!" Tsunade yelled in embarrassed frustration.

"Get dressed Tsunade-sama, I'll take him to my room and wake him, he can use his Body Flicker to get outside and enter with his team when they arrive." Shizune said, then picked up Naruto and left Tsunade's bedroom.

"Kami forgive me, I should of been more careful. I can't believe he just saw me like that.... I'll have to deal with this later." Tsunade said, sighed, and pulled off the blankets to get dressed.

End Chapter 27


	28. Ch28: Return to Snow, Pt 1

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 28: Return to Snow, Pt 1

By: MikeJV37

----July 25, 9:35 PM, Hokage Mansion----

Tsunade stood with Shizune and the Snow courier and watched them arrive. Her favorite team arrived first looking as expected. Naruto Namikaze was excited and henged to appear normal, Sasuke Uchiha was grumpy, Sakura was happy and last as usual was their Sensei, Kakashi Hatake, who was reading his favorite little orange book. They were followed in a minute later by three of the four members of the new team, Yugito Nii, Tayuya and Isaribi. Four minutes later thier sensei came in, Anko Mitarishi.... and she looked ready to kill.

"This better fuckin be important Tsunade, you have no idea what you interrupted." Anko said, almost in a rage. "And the next time you send an ANBU to fetch me or Kurenai this time of night, it better be a woman." Anko said, then cracked her knuckles. "The ANBU you sent for me doesn't feel very manly right now." Anko said and made a crushing gesture with her right hand and smiled sadistically.

The men in the room flinched.

Tsunade took a close look at Anko's body language and had a good idea why she was so mad, she could just see the outline of a very sexy, and most likely leather, outfit under Anko's shirt, as well as the subtle impressions of her obviously hard nipples. "Please sit down everyone." Tsunade said. '_I'd bet anything Kurenai gave Anko control tonight and were interrupted just as they got into it, I'd be pissed off too. I better get this started_.' Tsunade thought.

"He's from Snow Country!" Sakura said excitdly.

"Did I miss anything, and who's from Snow Country?" A female voice said.

"Tenten! He's from Snow Country, that's where we're going." Sakura said

Tenten smiled and sat on the end of the couch next to Sakura.

Tsunade held up the scroll. "He arrived about half an hour ago. This is a personal request from Princess Koyuki Kazihana for Team Seven, specifically you Naruto." Tsunade said and smiled at him.

"What does she want from the baka?" Sasuke said with a slight smirk, annoying Naruto always made him feel better.

"Shut up Sasuke-teme, you're just jealous I saved her." Naruto said and smiled.

Sasuke just huffed and turned back to Tsunade. '_If my Chidori hadn't cracked his armor first you wouldn't of beaten him_.' Sasuke thought smugly.

Sakura giggled and jabbed Naruto with her elbow.

"As I was saying, she requested Team Seven specifically for a dangerous Mission." Tsunade said then waited.

"ALRIGHT!!!" Naruto stood and yelled with a big smile, his fist in the air.

Tsunade smirked, she knew he'd do that. "Sit down Naruto, I wasn't finished. Since your team was requested specifically Kakashi, I have to send them." Tsunade said. '_You chose them for backup Shizune, but they're the only other full team availible right now.... who am I kidding, I'd of sent for them too. I'm glad Tenten was here, this is the perfect mission for her new skills, jutsu and special ability_.' Tsunade thought. "This is a B-Rank or even A-Rank Mission so I've assigned Tenten and Team Anko as backup." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama, I got them yesterday and just started their training." Anko said.

"Are you sure they can handle this Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi said casually.

"Hai. Yugito is a Jounin, Tayuya and Isaribi are Chuunin, all three have special abilities and experience that are perfectly suited to this mission. I know they haven't even done a D-Rank mission yet, but I created that team specifically for missions like this, though I didn't think it'd be so soon. Anko, do you believe they're ready?" Tsunade said.

Yugito, Tayuya and Isaribi looked at their new sensei nervously.

Anko looked at them, stood and smiled. "Hai Tsunade-sama!" Anko said confidently.

Tsunade saw Yugito, Tayuya and Isaribi swell with pride. "I know you're ready Tenten, be at the Main Gate by six tomorrow morning ready to go, Kakashi and Anko will brief you on the mission then. Get enough sleep, you're expected in five days. Dismissed." Tsunade said.

The seven team meambers left, Kakashi and Anko stayed to be briefed.

"What's the mission?" Kakashi said.

"It seems Dousou had a wife named Hisame, she was also his second in command and from what I read a powerful Snow nin, Jounin level. She wants what she believes is her rightful place on the throne as Dousou's wife and successor, and would happily kill Princess Koyuki to get it." Tsunade said and sighed.

Kakashi nodded. "Anything else Tsunade-sama?"

"Hai, two things. Hisame has a hostage, a thirteen year old girl named Kusetsu, she's very important to the Princess but she didn't say why. She specifically said we have to save the girl at any cost. Hisame gave Princess Koyuki until the full moon to surrender her throne or the girl will be the first of many to die.... that's ten days away. The other is actually the original reason for the message, but this happened before she sent it. Kakashi, I'll hold you personally responsible if anything happens to Sakura." Tsunade said and looked Kakashi in his eye.

Kakashi saw the intent in Tsunade's eyes, he knew she'd personally kill him if Sakura died. '_Tsunade's gotten more emotional lately, something is breaking her control, probably Naruto, maybe I should loan her one of my books_.' Kakashi thought.

Anko noticed Tsunade's change too. '_That was a death threat.... it has to be Naruto. She's probably so horny she can't see straight, but can't do anything about it_.' Anko thought, her anger faded, she knew how Tsunade felt.

"You're not to reveal what I'm about to tell you until the mission is over." Tsunade said.

Kakashi and Anko nodded together.

"Kakashi, do you remember the female Snow nin with the pink hair, it seams that she's...." Tsunade said.

Kakashi's visible eyebrow raised as he heard it, his mask hid his shock.

Anko's shock was visible.

----July 26, 5:58 AM, Konoha Main Gate----

Sakura talked excitedly with Anko, Yugito, Tayuya, Isaribi and Tenten about their new armor. Sakura and Tenten wore armor like Anko and her team, Sakura's was red with pink trim on the collar and sleeves, Tenten's was silver with blue trim. Naruto, his henge active, leaned against the wall next to Sasuke, both wore their new armor. Naruto's was dark blue with orange trim on the collar, sleeves, and a stripe down the side of the pant legs. Sasuke's was black with blue trim. All their backpacks were leaned against the wall. The Snow courier stood nearby.

"Ten minutes at least." Naruto said.

"Not a chance baka." Sasuke said.

This continued another two minutes.

Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves. "Yo." Kakashi said casually. He wore his new armor, the long sleeved shirt was dark green with light green trim on the shirt and pants.

Anko, Tayuya, Yugito, Tenten and especially Naruto went slack-jawed. Sasuke smirked knowingly, and Isaribi nodded then got confused by her friends reactions. The courier didn't react at all.

"YOU'RE ON TIME!" Naruto yelled, very shocked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be." Kakashi said like he'd never been late in his life, the corner of his visible eye curled slightly from the smile hidden beneath his mask.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with the real Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said seriously.

"I told you he'd be on time you baka, he hasn't been late in over a month, you just weren't around to see it, I was." Sasuke said smugly. What he hadn't told Naruto is it was because he'd won a bet with Kakashi.

"Close your mouths you look like fish. We need to leave or we'll miss our boat, Isaribi I'll explain after we're on board and can relax." Anko said, then glanced at Sakura and smirked.

"Hai, Anko sensei." Isaribi said.

----8:24 AM, Hokage Mansion----

Tsunade sat on the side of her bed still nude from her shower, her clothes on the bed next to her. "Shizune-chan.... was I out of line last night?" Tsunade said, the worry on her face and in her voice.

Shizune sighed. "Hai, Tsunade-chan. You've gotten more emotional lately.... it's Naruto isn't it, you can't stop thinking about him can you?" Shizune said.

"I've never been the most responsible person, you know that better than anyone, but I'm the Hokage...." Tsunade flopped back on her bed. "I've been acting like some teenager with her first crush.... I'm a fuckin Sannin for Kami's sake, the most respected and powerful kunoichi in the world!" Tsunade sat up. "Shizune, I don't know if I can restrain myself another two months.... I want you to personally bring Hinata here, I...." Tsunade said.

"You're going to ask her aren't you?" Shizune interrupted.

"Hai.... I have a hole in my heart only Naruto-kun can fill. If Hinata-chan doesn't mind, when Naruto returns from this mission I want him to Mark me. It's the only way I'll be able regain control of my emotions. I had the same problem when I was with Dan.... until we made love the first time." Tsunade said.

Shizune stepped close to Tsunade, stood her, gently held her face and kissed her as lovingly as she could. "Hai, anything for you Tsunade-chan." Shizune said with a smile.

Tsunade smiled. "You aren't going to argue with me about this?" Tsunade said.

"Not this time. I saw it in your eyes last night after Kakashi and Anko left.... Hinata-chan will be here in five minutes." Shizune said, and smiled.

Tsunade hugged Shizune warmly. "What would I do without you Shizune."

"I hope we never have to find out. You may hide it from everyone else, but I know the real Tsunade-chan, you're my best friend, my lover, my surrogate mother, my Sensei, my Hokage.... and my hero." Shizune said, gave Tsunade a kiss and left the room.

Tsunade sat on the bed and smiled ear-to-ear. '_And my Angel, I couldn't do this job without you Shizune_.' Tsunade thought.

----The Boat, Somewhere At Sea----

"Look how fast we're going Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said excitedly.

Kakashi lowered his book and looked out over the rail. "We aren't carrying all those people and camaras this time."

"Tsunade said you've been training, do you have a new jutsu?" Naruto said.

"I learned a few things since you left three years ago." Kakashi said casually.

"Oh come on Kakashi-sensei, Please!" Naruto whined, dissappointed.

"A good ninja doesn't give away his secrets, or did you forget that lesson?" Kakashi said with a slight taunt.

Naruto frowned and crossed his arms. "You're still mean Kakashi-sensei, I'm going to talk to Sakura." Naruto said then walked away.

Kakashi just looked back at his book when he heard a girl call his name.

"Kakashi-sama...." Isaribi said, nervously.

"Just call me Kakashi.... Isaribi, right?" He said.

"Hai. Kakashi, I heard that you know over a thousand jutsu, is that true?" Isaribi said.

Kakashi nodded.

"Do you know any ice jutsu, I need to learn some." Isaribi said.

Kakashi closed his book and put it away. "Hai, not just anyone can use ice jutsu though, only people from Snow Country.... but I heard you're special. Show me your best water jutsu." Kakashi said.

Isaribi took a deep breath, exhaled and transformed.

Kakashi's visible eyebrow went up, he'd heard she could do that.

Isaribi did a couple hand signs then took a deep breath. "WATER CANNONBALL." Isaribi said, opened her mouth wide and a cantaloupe-sized ball of water shot out over a hundred yards before it hit the water and exploded. "I sank sixteen ships with that.... before Naruto-kun saved me." Isaribi said sadly at her admission.

Kakashi knew what she'd done. "As shinobi we've all done things we aren't proud of, but you didn't have a choice, you aren't a bad person." Kakashi said and thought a minute about her attack, how strong it was, the distance, and remembered every related or similar jutsu he knew.

Isaribi smiled and nodded.

"Is that as far as you can reach?" Kakashi said.

"Hai, maybe a little farther, but that's my limit." Isaribi said.

"How many times in a row can you do it?" Kakashi said, he needed to know her limits.

Isaribi slumped, as if stunned. "I don't know, I never had to use it more than two times.'

"Let's find out, do it as many times as you can." Kakashi said.

Isaribi nodded, and did it eight more times before she dropped to her knees. "I, I can't.... do.... anymore." Isaribi said as she gulped in air to regain her strength.

From another part of the deck Anko smiled from her hidden position. '_Very good Isaribi_.' Anko thought, then smirked when she saw Kakashi subtly glance at her and nod.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. "I think I have one, how long do you need to rest to get your strength back?"

Isaribi stood, her breathing almost normal again. "When I'm transformed I could do that four of five more times with only a short rest in between to catch my breath. Without changing, I could probably do that attack three, maybe four times, but it'd wipe me out. I'm not as strong when I'm normal." Isaribi said.

Anko smiled. '_So that's it, she only has her power when she's transformed, and she might even have bigger chakra reserves than me, I'll have to push her to find out, but she can't use her full power unless she's transformed.... that son of a bitch did this to her intentionally_.' Anko thought, but held down her anger.

Kakashi had similar thoughts. "Can you make a ball of water in your hand?"

"Hai, that's easy." Isaribi said, then held out her hand, palm up, and a grapefruit-sized ball of swirling water appeared about an inch above her hand.

"I heard you have a water and wind affinity. You have no problem using water, but can you use your wind affinity?" Kakashi said.

"I've never tried, I didn't know I had it until a few days ago." Isaribi said.

"feel that breeze, think about how that feels, now find that feeling inside your body and focus your chakra on it and swirl them together. When you feel that, bring it to the surface and focus it into the water. Combine the cool air with the water." Kakashi said.

Kakashi didn't have time for the usual training methods, but with what he'd seen of her abilities he knew she could do this.

Isaribi focused as she'd been told, and for several minutes nothing happened. Then what looked like fog started to come from the water ball. "I'm doing it!" Isaribi said, then her face twisted as she poured everything she had into it. A moment later there was a cracking sound and the ball of water in her hand froze. Isaribi almost fell over. She looked at the ice ball in her hand, smiled ear-to-ear and screamed at the top of her lungs.

A moment later Naruto appeared in a yellow flash next to her. "What's wrong Isaribi are you.... is that ice?" Naruto said, a little shocked.

"I did this Naruto-kun, I CAN MAKE ICE!" Isaribi squealed, then dropped it on the deck, transformed back to normal and fainted.

Naruto caught her.

"How'd she do Kakashi?" Anko said as she walked up behind Naruto.

"She learns fast. Anko, I'm sorry but I'm going to recomend she be removed from your team. She has an aquatic form and an affinity for wind, water and ice jutsu...." Kakashi said.

"She has three elemetal affinities?" Naruto almost yelled, shocked.

"You can't do that Kakashi, she was assigned to me for a reason!" Anko said in anger, her right hand in her weapon pouch.

Kakashi knew what was coming. "Naruto, take Isaribi to her cabin and stay with her, I need to talk to Anko." Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded, scooped up Isaribi and carried her inside.

"They've alredy bonded to each other and me. They're my first team damnit and if you try to take her away from me you one-eyed son of a bitch I promise I'll kill you." Anko said as coldly as she could, her killing intent rising very fast.

Kakashi knew Anko very well, and everything in him was sreaming, he knew without any doubt she was deadly serious and ready to kill him right then. It wasn't just anger though. '_There's something else, I've only seen her this passionate when_....' Kakashi didn't need to finish his thought, everything just fell into place. "You really care about them that much?"

Anko softened slightly. "Hai." Anko said without hesitation.

"I won't say anything, but it's on your head if anything happens.... I hope you're ready Anko." Kakashi said honestly, then turned to leave.

"Kakashi...." Anko said in a soft voice. "Thank you for helping her, I owe you one for that." Anko said sincerely.

Kakashi stopped. "You're welcome...." Kakashi turned and looked at her with his visible right eye. "This isn't the only favor you owe me, and I will collect on them after this mission.... Anko-chan." Kakashi turned away and left.

"He's never called me Anko-chan, except that time he tried to.... that sneaky son of a bitch, he wouldn't dare ask me to...." Anko said then sighed, defeated. '_He knows he can take her from me if he doesn't think I'm doing a good enough job, but I'll prove I'm ready. Just because I don't know any water or wind jutsu doesn't mean I can't train her to use them, I have as much experience as he does.... he may of been evil but I was trained by Orochimaru and am one of the few people ever to survive his Curse Mark. Next to Tsunade I'm the meanest, toughest, scariest bitch in Konoha, ANBU get out of my way when I walk.' _Anko thought.

On the other side of the boat Kakashi spotted a quiet place to read his book as he came around the corner, then he saw Tenten twirl one of her special kunai by the cabin wall. He approached her. "Yo, Tenten."

"Hello Kakashi sensei." Tenten said and smiled.

Kakashi leaned against the cabin wall next to her. "I haven't had a chance to talk to you since Naruto's housewarming party. How's your training with Tsunade-sama on your new Lightning jutsu? I rarely get to talk with another lightning user."

Tenten smiled and drew her other special kunai from her left thigh sheath. "It's great, I've mastered one of the jutsu and am pretty good with the other, but it's very hard to practice it. I need these to do the hard one. I don't need them for the other jutsu, but it's not as strong without them." Tenten said.

"What are they, maybe I can help you, Chidori isn't my only lightning jutsu." Kakashi said.

Tenten's face lit up. "Really, that'd be great Kakshi-sensei, thank you!"

----July 30, Snow Country----

The courier lead Kakashi, Anko and their team along the route to the Palace.

In the four days they were at sea Isaribi learned to make ice and to use her wind chakra, though she can't do a jutsu for either, she's still very happy with herself.

"You're really strong Isaribi-chan, and to learn to use ice chakra and wind chakra in four days is incredible!" Tenten said happily.

"Thank you Tenten-chan, but one blast of your lighting and I'm fried fish." Isaribi said and giggled.

Everyone laughed or giggled at the comment.

"I was very impressed." A female voice said.

Isaribi stopped dead in her tracks, shocked. "Really Anko-sensei?"

Everyone stopped.

"Naruto, since you returned from training with Jiraiya, with everything I've seen you do, how many times have I told you I was impressed?" Anko said.

Naruto thought a moment. "Uh.... twice, I think."

"Isaribi, Naruto is the most powerful shinobi I've ever met in my life, he's mastered jutsu I couldn't learn if I trained a hundred years, so when I told you I was impressed do you think I meant it?" Anko said seriously.

Isaribi bowed low. "Thank you Anko-sensei!" Isaribi said and smiled ear-to-ear.

Tayuya and Yugito came up next to the small girl on either side and kissed the cheek on her side.

"Great job Isa-chan." Tayuya said.

"Never doubt yourself Isaribi-chan, Anko-sensei and all your friends are very proud of you. Kakashi-sama, Naruto-sama, thank you for helping Isaribi-chan with her wind and ice chakra." Yugito said, then bowed to them.

Kakashi nodded.

Naruto gave a big foxy grin, rubbed the back of his head wit both hands and blushed slightly. "Come on, we need to get to the Palace and help Koyuki-chan."

The courier, Yugito, Tayuya, Isaribi and Tenten were stunned to hear Naruto call her Koyuki-chan and not Princess Koyuki.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. "Naruto has a special relationship with her, I'll explain as we walk." Kakashi said and dropped back to tell the four girls the full story.

End Chapter 28


	29. Ch29: Return to Snow, Pt 2

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 29: Return to Snow, Pt 2

By: MikeJV37

----July 31, 9:06 AM, Snow Country----

"It's really nice here.... so that weather thing you told me about is why the coast where we landed and this valley is so warm?" Isaribi said.

"That's right, you should of seen it when I was here last time...." Naruto said.

"The Palace is beautiful!" Sakura interrupted.

"Sakura I was telling Isa-chan how it looked last time!" Naruto said, slightly annoyed. "They did fix all the damage though, especially to the palace." Naruto said and smiled.

"Well you did most of the damage Naruto-kun." Sakura said with a smirk.

Naruto stuck out his tongue at Sakura,

Sakura and the other girls laughed.

"That's enough, we're almost to the Palace.... don't forget we're here on a mission." Kakashi said.

They all nodded.

About ten minutes later they're inside the Palace and had just entered the huge Throne Room, at the far side of the room sat Princess Koyuki Kazihana with a big smile on her face, to her left stood her adviser who when he saw Team Seven looked happy and annoyed at the same time, to the right of the throne stood an attractive young woman they figured was her personal servant. The courier lead them across the room and stopped about ten feet from the bottom of the twenty stairs that lead up to the throne. They lined up from left to right Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Anko, Yugito, Tayuya, Isaribi and Tenten. The red clad courier bowed and left the room.

The Advisor stepped forward. "I present to you her Royal highness.... Princess please sit down!" He said proudly at first, then yelled in shock. He moved to stop her but was too late.

Princess Koyuki leapt from her throne and ran down the stairs, her white trimmed red dress flapped behind her.

By the time she reached the bottom of the stairs it was obvious to them where she was headed, everyone except Team Seven was in shock a Princess would act like this.

She wrapped her arms around him in a big hug and gave him what many would call a very passionate kiss on his right cheek. "I missed you kid, how's my little hero doing?" Koyuki said with a huge smile then ruffled his hair.

"Princess Koyuki please remember your place!" The Advisor said, very flustered and annoyed.

"Oh calm down Shiyou, it's just Naruto, I'd be dead if it wasn't for him.... and so would you." Koyuki said, and winked at Naruto.

"He hasn't changed at all, he's just as stuffy as ever." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

The Adviser just huffed and turned slightly red from frustration.

"I'm much stronger now.... oh, you know my Sensei, Kakashi Hatake, and my friends Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." Naruto said, then looked and Anko.

Anko bowed respectfully. "Greetings Princess Koyuki, I am Anko Mitarashi, Sensei of this team. This is Yugito Nii, Tayuya, Isaribi, and Tenten. We ae here as backup to Team Seven." Anko said, and bowed.

"I'm sorry Princess, but we don't have time for formalities, please tell us the situation." Kakashi said with polite authority.

Princess Koyuki sighed sadly. "You're right, follow me, I'll explain everything. Thank you all for coming so quickly, I know I can count on you again Naruto." She said and smiled, then turned and lead them up the stairs, past the throne, behind a curtain, and down a long stone hallway to her least favorite room in the entire Palace the military headquarters.

"Greetings Princess Koyuki, they must be the Leaf Nin." The tall uniformed man said. "And you must be Naruto Uzimake, the hero of Snow Country, I'm General Kobushi, it's an honor to meet you." He said and gave a small bow.

Naruto smiled proudly. "I just did what I had to, it's Namikaze now." Naruto said.

"What.... why'd you change it Naruto?" Princess Koyuki said.

"Uzimake was my mother's name, my real name is Naruto Namikaze after my dad." Naruto said.

Kobushi raised an eyebrow, crossed his arms and stood silent a minute. "Namikaze, Namikaze.... where do I know that from...." He turned to Kakashi, slight shock on his face. "Kakashi, is he...."

Kakashi nodded.

"How'd you know his name, you weren't here last time." Naruto said, confused.

"I've known Kakashi for a long time.... in fact he almost killed me the first time we met." Kobushi said with a grin.

Everyone looked at Kabushi.

"If we survive this I'll tell you the story, but this isn't the time. What are we facing?" Kakashi said.

Almost an hour later Kakashi was finishing a plan to rescue Kusetsu.

"I have a better idea Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said.

Everyone looked at Sakura amazed.

Kakashi's right eyebrow went up. "What's your idea Sakura?"

"I can do it." Sakura said confidently.

"No Sakura, it's too dangerous." Kakashi said.

Sakura smiled and made a hand sign. "Gemini."

"**Not for me Kakashi-sebsei**." Jaezakura said and smiled.

Kakashi didn't seem to react. '_SHIT.... I forgot she could do that_.' He thought.

Naruto and Sasuke had seen Jaezakura befor, but weren't use to it yet and were startled briefly.

Everyone appeared to be struck dumb by the sudden appearance of a 'photo negative' version of Sakura.

"Sakura, please warn us before you do that." Kakashi said.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said.

"**Sorry Kakashi-sensei**." Jaezakura said.

Kakashi thought a moment, then smiled beneath his mask. "You're right though, I think you said she's invulnerable?"

"Hai. I'm sorry Yugito, Tayuya, Isaribi, Tenten, Princess Koyuki.... this is my kekkei genkei, it's called Gemini. This is my other self, her name is Jaezakura." Sakura said.

"That's incredible Sakura-chan, when did you learn to do this?" Tenten said excitedly.

"A month ago while I was training with Tsunade-sensei. I'll tell you everything later, I promise." Sakura said.

"Jaezakura, you know everything Sakura knows?" Kakashi said.

"**Hai, I can't be hurt by any attack or jutsu, and I can use all of Sakura's jutsu. While I'm out we're seperate, but as soon as I return she gains my memories, like a shadow clone**." Jaezakura said.

"Jaezakura, you'll leave just before sundown, when it's dark slip into their camp, find out how many shinobi she has and where Kusetsu is being held, then return and we'll decide what to do." Kakashi said.

"I can get her out Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said.

"Naruto, we want to avoid killing them if possible." Kakashi said.

"Oh come on Kakashi-sensei, I can do it without killing anyone.... and I'll bring back Kusetsu and Hisame. They're no match for me and you know it." Naruto said with a loud whine of frustration.

"You could do that Naruto?" Princess Koyuki said, shocked.

"Hai, I could do it in ten minutes, fifteen tops." Naruto said proudly.

"Is this true Kakashi, Naruto is really that strong?" Princess Koyuki said.

"Without revealing yourself to them?" Kakashi said.

"Revaaling himself, what do you mean? Naruto's the same just a little older." Princess Koyuki said.

"Naruto this is a team mission, you can't do everything yourself, if you do the rest of your team won't get stronger, is that what you want?" Kakashi said.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and knew he was right.

"HEY, what did you mean reveal himself? Naruto, did something happen you haven't tell me? As Princess of Snow Country I demand to know what you're hiding from me about Naruto!" Princess Koyuki yelled as she glared at Kakashi.

"Way to go dobe!" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Shut up Sasuke!" Sakura said and knocked Sasuke to the floor.

"QUIET!" Kakashi yelled, the room became silent and everyone turned to him. Kakshi glanced at Anko for her opinion.

Anko thought a moment and subtly nodded, she didn't see any other way out of this without causing more trouble.

Kakashi sighed. Though only his right eye was visible, it showed he didn't want to do this. "Naruto you still need to work on your teamwork and discipline. Princess Koyuki, Naruto is suppossed to be our secret weapon in case everything else fails.... have you heard of the Kyuubi No Kitsune?"

"Hai, what does that monster have to do with Naruto, it was killed long ago." Princess Koyuki said.

"No it wasn't, it was sealed inside Naruto when he was born.... that's why he was able to defeat Dosou and save you. Two years ago he fused with Kyuubi, show her Naruto." Kakashi said.

Naruto released his henge and revealed his true appeance to Princess Koyuki and Kobushi.

Kobushi was a retired shinobi and only tensed up.

Princess Koyuki had been an actress her entire adult life, but despite everything she'd seen this was beyond anything she'd experienced before.... and fainted.

Naruto crossed the room and caught her before Kakashi even reacted. "Uh, Kakashi-sensei I'll let you guys handle this. Kobushi where's her bedroom, I need to talk to her alone, you can tell her the plan later." Naruto said.

"Left to the end the hall, turn left, last door on the right. Remember she's a princess, please treat her accordingly." Kobushi said. He knew protocol said no, but something about Naruto told him she'd be ok.... and he doubted he could stop Naruto anyway.

Naruto scooped her up bridal style and carried her to her room in just under two minutes.

As Naruto crossed her bedroom she started to wake and opened her eyes just enough to see a very familar face, and her foggy mind thought she was having one of her frequent secret dreams, leaned up, wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. "Oh Naruto-kun I love you so much, make love to me as only you can." Princess Koyuki said sleepily, then kissed him very passionately.

When she started talking Naruto froze, and when she kissed him he fainted. By sheer chance Naruto was next to the bed but not facing it, in an attempt to not drop her on the floor Naruto turned toward the bed to put her on it, but lost consciousness at just the wrong monent, spun too far and landed on his back, on the bed under Princess Koyuki.

Still unaware she wasn't dreaming Princess Koyuki turned so she laid face down on Naruto's right side and kissed him again as she slid her right hand down his body and grabbed him. As soon as she did her eyes snapped open and she looked at his neon red face and realized what she'd done. "Oh dear Kami what have I done!" She said, barely able to stop herserlf from screaming, sprang from the bed at almost kunoichi speed, her face was bright red her hands shook. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NONONONO I DIDN'T DO THAT, I... HOW WILL I EXPLAIN THIS?" Koyuki said in a restrained, almost terrified yell, dropped to her knees and cried as if everyone in the world she loved was just slaughtered in front of her.

----War Room----

"If everyone is ready, I have a plan. Jaezakura you're going to scout their camp and find the girl, don't let anyone see you. Sakura I want you to scout the area in case we have to defend the palace. Anko, Yugito, scout the area between tje palace and their camp, I want to know the terrain if we have to fight. Kobushi, Tayuya and Isaribi you'll help me here." Kakashi said.

"What about Naruto-kun?" Isaribi said.

"He's going to guard Princess Koyuki in case anyone gets by us.... they won't get by Naruto. I'll tell him when he returns.... you have your assignments, go." Kakashi said.

With Kobushi providing the basic direction of Hisame's camp, Jaezakura ran through the mountains for thirty minutes before she spotted the camp in a valley. After she'd circled the camp once Jaezakura knew about how many shinobi there were and the layout of the camp. '_**Ok, Kusetsu should be in that tent.... the guard patrols are there and there.... I should be able to slip in through the back easily and confirm it**_.' Jaezakura thought. As she'd figured, with her special ability she slipped in past the guards with ease and under the back wall of the tent as only she could. _**'There she is, and only two guards in the tent.... mmmm they're women, guss she doesn't want to leave men alone with a girl like that. Mmm look at the breasts on that redhead.... she stands up to Temari.... if only she wasn't on their side. I don't have time for this, time to go home**_.' Jaezakura thought, then vanished with a quiet whoosh.

"Did you hear something?" The very busty redhead said.

"Just the wind, nobody could slip in here without us noticing." The brunette guard said.

----Snow Country Palace----

Sakura stopped suddenly as Jaezakura returned to her mind. "Kakashi-sensei Jaesakura is back."

"Come on, draw me a map of the camp." Kakashi said and headed for the War room where Kobushi was.

----Princess Koyuki's Bedroom----

"Hinata-sama will be unable to restrain herself if you do as I showed you Naruto-sama, I swear it on my life and hope that will make up for what I did.... I never meant for you to know my true feelings for you. I've tried to fight it for years, convince myself it was simple gratitude for saving me and restoring my country.... you own my heart and soul Naruto-sama, I'd never met anyone like you before, no matter how hard things became you never gave up, and no matter what I said to you or did you treated me with honor and respect and never gave up on me.... you gave me back my heart as well as my country.... and when I finally see you again I disgrace myself as a Princess, as a woman.... and as your friend.... for that I will never forgive myself, even if you have. If there is anything I can ever do for you Naruto-sama just ask it, my throne, my body, my servitude to you and Hinata-sama, even my life." Princess Koyuki said with absolute sincerity and total humility.

Naruto just stood and listened to her, almost heartbroken. He knew she meant every word, despite his best effort to convince her he forgave her and what she did was an accident. She'd changed so much from the last time he saw her almost four years ago, and now to see her like that made him sad, the fire she'd had when they met seemed to of died while he was unconscious on her bed. '_I have to find a way to help her, do you have any ideas Kyuubi_?' Naruto thought.

Kyuubi analyzed everything in her mind, what had happened with Princess Koyuki, her growing family in Konoha, her unique relationship with Naruto and Hinata, and her own pent up lust. '_**Naruto-sama I have an idea, but I need you to trust me**_.' Kyuubi thought.

'_What's your idea_?' Naruto thought.

'_**I know you forbid me to do this until yu felt mr worthy, but I want you to summon me in my full human form and leave me alone with her**_.' Kyuubi thought and winced in fear of Naruto's reaction, but hoped he wouldn't be mad.

Naruto was silent and kept his thoughts seperate from Kyuubi.

Princess Koyuki stood next to the bed silent since she spoke to Naruto a minute ago, and now waited for him to speak, all she could see on his face was that he was deep in thought.

While she waited for his answer Kyuubi relayed her basic plan to him. '_**While in my full human form I'd like to be called Toriko.... it means slave**_.' Kyuubi thought.

In his mindscape Naruto stood before Kyuubi in her cage, and smiled. '_I don't like it.... but you have been very good since I found out you were female, I can't let Koyuki suffer like this, and I can't give her what she wants_.' Naruto thought and paused a minute. _'I'll give you this chance to prove yourself to me, but if you do anything to hurt her you know what I'll have Shinkou do to you_!' Naruto thought.

As she'd done for almost two months, in her cage in Naruto's mindscape Kyuubi was in her hybrid form. When Naruto mentioned the special punishment she wrapped her left arm around her huge breasts as best she could and covered her crotch with her right hand and hunched up slightly in defense. '_**Hai.... please Naruto-sama, I know you're still angry at me, but I've submitted myself to your punishments willingly, told you my personal secrets and weaknesses, my children have defended Konoha and served your Clan obediently, Aozora thinks oh Hinata-sama as her sister and best friend.... haven't I proven my loyalty**_?' Kyuubi thought.

In another part of his mind Naruto was smiling and having fun. He'd kept his true feelings away from Kyuubi, he'd completely forgiven her, he just needed a way for her prove herself, this was her chance to feel she'd redeemed herself and earned his trust back. '_Hai, you know she's important to me, so don't disappoint me.... Kyuubi-chan_.' Naruto thought and gave her a foxy grin.

Kyuubi lit up with happiness, he hadn't smiled at her like that since before he found out she was female. She gave Naruto her deepest most respectful bow. "_**I won't fail you again Naruto-sama**_.' Kyuubi thought.

Naruto smiled at Princess Koyuki. "I want you to meet a friend of mine, she's going to help you in a way I can't.... Toriko." Naruto said, then allowed Kyuubi to Summon herself in her full human form.

A moment later there was a puff of smoke and 'Toriko' appeared in a red kimono tied below her massize breasts, her knee-length red hair in a ponytail tied at her head, near the end and in the middle. "You called me Naruto-sama." Toriko said with a smile. (A/N: in full human form Kyuubi and her children are undetectable by most as anything but human, except for their huge chakra reserve that some shinobi and animals like Akamaru can detect)

"Koyuki, this is Toriko, a good friend of mine. She's going to.... help you. Toriko." Naruto said, nodded knowingly at Kyuubi, then gave the nude Koyuki a kiss on the cheek, activated his henge and left the room.

Toriko stepped close to Koyuki, kissed her tenderly on the lips and sat her on her bed. "You're very beautiful Princess, allow me to give you what Naruto-kun can't." Toriko took a step back, then opened her kimono, dropped it and revealed her nude body.

Koyuki swallowed hard and smiled nervously. "Be gentle please.... I've never been with another woman." Koyuki let Toriko gently push her onto her back and spread her legs to let the taller, huge breasted redhead get closer.

----Outside Princess Koyuki's Bedroom----

As he walked back to the War Room to find Kakashi and his team Naruto smiled. He could do it as it happened, but wanted to wait to watch the movie-like memory from Kyuubi after she returned to her cage in his mindscape.... and share it with Hinata when he got home.

Naruto entered the War Room and saw Kobushi, Kakashi and Sakura. "Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, what's goin on?"

Kakashi turned to Naruto. "Jaezakura scouted their camp and found the girl, she's drawing a map now."

Naruto ran to the table to watch. "How many shinobi does Hitame have?"

"Our soldiers are badly outnumbered. Snow is a small country Naruto-sama, we only have two hundred soldiers of low to middle Gennin level, and ten mid-level Chuunin with chakra armor. She has six hundred mid-level Chuunin, twenty mid-level Jounin, and Hisame herself is an Elite Jounin with the same chakra armor Dosou had when he fought you. We don't have the resources to train our shinobi or build an acadamy like Konoha." Kobushi said, worried.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you sure you don't want me to do this, I can stop'em and you know it.... let me save them again, I promised Koyuki I'd make her country safe, I won't stand by and let anyone die.... ESPECIALLY not my friends." Naruto said with determination, his fists clenched.

Kakashi knew how Naruto felt, and if Naruto decided to go anyway he couldn't stop him without killing him or getting killed. "I know how you feel Naruto, but you know why we just can't let you use your power all the time. If the other countries find out how much power Konoha really has it could cause a War and millions could die, including many people you care about, like Hinata.... are you ready to face that?" Kakashi said in a rare serious voice.

Naruto yelled through gritted teeth and unclenched his hands. "No Kakashi-sensei." He hated to admit it, but Kakashi was right. Naruto looked right at Kakashi. "Kakashi, if I lose anyone I care about I'll kill'em all.... and no one will stop me...." Naruto said matter-of-factly then turned and walked out.

Kobushi got pale. "Kakashi, can he really do what he said?"

"Hai, I'm afraid he can. Sakura keep working, I need that map done before sunset. I have something to do." Kakashi said, then vanished. A few minutes later Kakashi found who he wanted, Princess Koyuki's Advisor Shiyou. "Take me to the dungeon, I want to talk to one of your prisoners."

Shiyou knew from the tone in his voice this was urgent. "Follow me." Shiyou said, he had a good idea who the silver haired shinobi wanted to see.

----6:28 PM, Princess Koyuki's Bedroom----

Naruto closed the door behind him, smiled at what he saw and walked to the bed. Toriko, as Kyuubi was currently called, rolled once, hopped off the bed to her feet and gave a very foxy smile. "She was delicious." Kyuubi licked her lips.

Naruto leaned to his right and looked at Princess Koyuki, sprawled on the bed nude as if she'd been knocked out. Naruto grabbed Toriko's huge nipples and squeezed hard enough to bring her to her knees. "If you hurt her...." Naruto said, a very subtle tone of anger in his voice.

Toriko winced in pain. "Naruto-sama.... I give you mu word, I did nothing to her she didn't want me to. I helped her.... you'll be very pleased with the new Princess Koyuki."

Naruto released his grip as his arms went limp at his sides, he looked at Toriko and Koyuki slightly shocked by what she'd said, then grabbed her throat with his left, jerked her off her knees and held her suspended above the floor, his right held up for a claw slash, a scowl on his face. Don't lie to me you warthless cunt, what did you do to her.... does she have a Mate Mark?"

Kyuubi changed to her hybrid form. "**Please let me explain before you act Naruto-sama.... I solved the problem**."

Naruto dropped Kyuubi and stood in slack-jawed shock. "You did it?" Naruto asked, stunned.

"**Hai, Naruto-sama.... msy I resume being Toriko, she'll be awake soon and I don't want Kyu-chan to see my true form before she's ready**." Kyuubi said.

That caught Naruto off guard. He nodded.

Kyuubi changed to Toriko. "She was pleasuring me and the solution just came to me, let me show you." Toriko held out her right hand, focused a moment and a huge scroll appeared in her hand with a small puff of red smoke. "This is the scroll from the Library with the formula for the Mate Mark we've tried to modify, this is what I did." Toriko walked to a desk and unrolled the four foot scroll, then a brush and ink appeared, she took the brush and finished the very complex forumla.

Naruto examined it closely for a minute, looked at Toriko, ready to smile. "This works how I wanted?" Naruto said hopefully.

Hai." Toriko said and smiled confidently.

Naruto smiled ear-to-ear. "I overreacted, I'm sorry Kyuubi-sama." Naruto bowed.

Kyuubi's eyes seemed to fill her face.... then she fainted.

Naruto heard happy moans from the bed as Koyuki woke. "Come on Koyuki-chan, you need to get cleaned up and rejoin the others." Naruto said and smiled.

Koyuki smiled, nodded and crawled to Naruto obediently. As she crawled to Naruto she already felt better than she ever had in her life. '_I should be exhausted, but I'm not.... what did Tori-chan do to me.... and why is she on the floor_?' Koyuki thought, happy but confused.

End Chapter 29


	30. Ch30: Return to Snow, Pt 3

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 30: Return to Snow, Pt 3

By: MikeJV37

----August 1, 4:30 AM----

Just outside the enemy camp Jaezakura and Naruto stopped to talk.

"**Naruto-hun, I have a special favor to ask. When I scouted the camp yesterday one woman guarding the girl really turned me on and I don't want her killed. If I find her would you use your Body Flcker to take her somewhere safe? I know I can bring her over to our side once this is over.... please Naruto, we'll owe you a huge favor for this, anything you want**." Jaezakura said.

"I really shouldn't do it.... but I will, only for you though. You find her, I'll sneak in and meet you behind the tent in five minutes." Naruto said, then nodded.

Jaezakura smiled, gave Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek and took off silently.

Naruto scanned the camp with his enhanced vision, then used a series of hand signs Kyuubi taught him and focused some red chakra into his eyes. Suddenly his vision changed and he could see into the infrared. (A/N: like a thermal camara) "This is so cool.... now let's see where everyone is." Naruto said, then used his Body Flicker to appear behind the guards where he'd be going in and one at a time knocked the two men out with a single blow to the back of the neck and used his Body Flicker to take them to a cell in the Palace where several guards would put shackles and a chakra supressor on them like he'd worn when Dosou captured him, he hated that thing but was glad it'd be used for good this time. He wanted somewhere he could put a few people if he needed to get anyone out of the way without killing them. '_I hope they'll join the Princess after this, she needs the help protecting Snow Country_.' Naruto thought as he waited behind the tent the girl was held in.

A minute later Jaezakura appeared. "**I found her and heard her talking, she has guard duty in fifteen minutes and is just about finished with her shower. She'll be unarmed and off guard, fourth tent down, that way, please hurry**." Jaezakura whispered.

Naruto nodded, called up the memory of that spot he saw from the hill and vanished in a yellow flash. About a minute and a half later Naruto appeared with a yellow flash, his face blushed red. "Jazakura you bitch, why didn't you tell me her breasts were that big.... I almost fainted." Naruto whispered with restrained anger.

"**I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I guess forgot**." Jaezakura said, embarrassed.

Jaezakura slipped in under the back flap of the tent in a liquid state, which made Naruto shudder from 'the creeps' at seeing it. A moment later he heard two quiet thuds as the guards hit the ground. He lifted the back flap enough to slip under it.

"Be quiet, Princess Koyuki sent us to save you." Naruto said quietly to the girl, then untied her. "Jaezakura, you want either of them?"

Jaezakura rolled the two unconscious women onto their backs and looked them over quickly. "**They're pretty, but nothing special.... wait, this one is the other guard from yesterday, take her too, she might be the redhead's friend**."

Naruto picked the unconscious woman up and put her over his shoulder. "Jaezakura you go back to Sakura and tell them I'll have a special guest for the Princess in a minute." Naruto said.

Jaezakura nodded and vanished.

"I'll be back in a second." Naruto said, vanished and reappeared seconds later in a yellow flash without the unconscious guard. "Now let's get you back to the Palace Kusetsu, Koyuki-chan missed you." Naruto said with a big foxy grin.

Kusetsu's eyes got big as saucers, she reached up and touched the whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks. "You're Naruto-sama, Hero of Snow country.... I never thought I'd get to meet you." Kusetsu said nervously excited.

Naruto smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "Here we go, close your eyes."

She nodded and closed her eyes. She felt a slight pull on her body and light-headed for just a moment, then his hand left her shoulder and she opened her eyes. "What do...." Kusetsu froze in shock, she had to look around to make sure she was back in the Palace, the Throne Room to be exact. She saw a tall silver haired man in black and green armor as he turned and revealed a very familiar face. "Koyuki-neesan!" Kusetsu squealed out, ran across the room, jumped and wrapped herself around Princess Koyuki.

Princess Koyuki caught her with open arms, spun a few times from the impact and kissed Kusetsu on the cheek as tears ran down hers. When she stopped she looked around and saw all her guests stare at her, especially Naruto.

"Koyuki-chan.... I thought you didn't have any family." Naruto said, confused.

Koyuki put Kusetsu down. "I don't Naruto-kun, not by blood. Almost a year after you left I adopted her as my sister, I couldn't stand being alone anymore. I met her at the orphanage four months after you left, I chose her because she reminded me of you.... she's just as stubborn as you are." Koyuki said, smiled and rubbed the top of Kusetsu's head.

Kusetsu smiled and giggled. "You bet I am!" Kusetsu declared proudly.

They all laughed at her statement as she stood in what could only be described as a classic Naruto pose.

"Now I have two of them to deal with." Sasuke said dryly.

"Shut up Sasuke-teme!" Naruto and Kusetsu said in unison.

Everyone went silent, then stared as Sasuke erupted in laughter they'd never seen from him before and fell to the floor unable to restrain himself. Everyone smiled and began laughing, red-faced.

----5:57 AM, Snow Country----

About four hundred feet from the Palace grounds was a fifty foot hill, at the bottom of that hill was one of several large fields, this one almost two acres, it sat directly in the path of Hisame's army. At the top of that hill in full battle gear stood Kakshi, to his right Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Jaezakura. To his left stood Anko, Yugito, Tayuya, Isaribi in her aquatic form, and Tenten. Three hundred feet behind them was the entire Snow army, lead by Kobushi in his battle gear and chakra armor, they formed a living wall around the Palace as it's last line of defense.

"Naruto?" Kakashi said casually.

Naruto blinked a few times and turned to Kakashi. "The first group will be in range in a few minutes."

"How many?" Kakashi asked.

"Looks like two hundred.... none of them have chakra armor, they're all Chuunin. Who gets them Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said excitedly.

"Isaribi, remember what I showed you and stay focused.... when you're ready." Kakashi said.

Isaribi nodded, stepped forward to the edge of the hill and took several deep breaths. "I can do this, they believe in me.... I won't let my friends down." Isaribi said quietly. She waited a few minutes for them to get within her range, then flashed through a series of hand signs and took the deepest breath she could. "WATER CANNONBALL!" Isaribi yelled and opened her mouth wide. Six large balls of water shot out down to the front half of the advancing army, the explosions knocked dozens of them to the ground and soaked most of them. As soon as she finished Isaribi did it five more times then staggered back several steps to catch her breath.

Naruto and most of them cheered, Sasuke just nodded, impressed.

Kakashi scanned the field to check the results. '_About forty are unconscious, sixty or seventy more are stunned, the rest are regrouping to charge.... and they're all wet_.' Kakashi thought and smiled beneath his mask. "Good job Isaribi, catch your breath, we may need you again soon. Okay Tenten, time to show us your new jutsu." Kakashi said. He wouldn't tell them, but he was really curious to see what Tenten had learned from that scroll.

Kakashi wasn't the only person anxious to see what Tenten could do, Sasuke was almost twitching he was so excited. "Kakashi-sensei...." Sasuke said.

Kakashi paused a moment in thought. "Hai."

Sasuke grinned and activated his Sharingan.

Tenten stepped forward, a huge smile on her face, performed a dozen hand signs, grabbed her right forearm as she stuck her arm out at the largest group of enemy shinobi, palm pointed forward. "SEAL OF THE THUNDER BIRD!" Tenten's right hand glowed and sparks jumped between her fingers, then there was a small flash of light and a thirty foot seal appeared on the ground beneath the enemy shinobi. "There's the first part.' Tenten said, then did another dozen hand signs and held the final seal. "LIGHTNING RAIN!" Tenten yelled as a few sparks danced on her hands.

The screams echoed through the area as dozens of lighting bolts seemed to fill the area within the seal on the ground. When it stopped about ten seconds later no one inside the seal was standing, only about half were still moving.

Tenten sighed hard. "You should see it when I use my Storm Blades." Tenten said and patted the two large silver-blue kunai strapped to her hips.

"Is that what you call'em Tenten?" Naruto asked.

Tenten nodded. "I wish Tsunade-sensei could of seen me though."

"Impressive Tenten, can you do it again?" Kakashi said, far more impressed than he showed.

"No, but I have another jutsu I've wanted to use about six months. I created it myself, you're the first to see it." Tenten said, smiled and took a scroll from a hidden pocket inside the back of her armored shirt. Tenten leapt straight up about fifty feet and seemed to hover there. She quickly opened the scroll, it hung in the air as she flashed through several hand signs and touched the scroll. "RELEASE!" Tenten said, then two hundred-fifty kunai appeared above her in a huge puff of smoke. In a quick fluid motion she flashed through sixteen seals, crossed her arms before her chest and whipped them out as if she'd thrown two kunai. "KUNAI STORM!" Tenten yelled, and all two hundred-fifty kunai flew at lightning speed at every enemy shinobi still standing, then dropped to the ground and landed in a crouch breathing heavy.

The screams were brief as over sixty shinobi became human pin cushions. They tried to dodge, but Tenten never missed her target.

"DAMN Tenten!" Anko said, then turned to her. "There's stil over four hundred left, can you do that again Tenten?"

Tenten picked up her empty scroll, rolled it up and put it away. "No, I only have my regular weapon scrolls." Tenten said and took several quick deep breaths. "After those justu, I don't have much left, the first two used most of my chakra. I think I have enough chakra left for one more big jutsu. I have two left, my other lightning jutsu which won't help us in battle, and my other elemental jutsu.... but I'd rather not use it if I don't have to.... even at full strength it can drain my chakra low enough to exhaust me." Tenten said seriously.

They all looked at Tenten, stunned.

"Tenten, does it have to do with your birthmark?" Naruto said.

Tenten looked at Naruto and smiled. "Hai, Naruto-kun."

Kakashi looked at them confused, he wasn't told she had a new elemental jutsu. '_I thought Lightning was her new elemental jutsu_.' Kakashi thought. "Tenten I want to talk to you later about that, I wasn't told you had something new except for the lightning jutsu, so save your strength, we may need it later." Kakashi said then scanned the area.

"Hai, Kakashi sensei." Tenten said.

"It looks like we got their attention, Hisame sent the remaining four hundred at us.... Naruto, are any of the Jounin with them?" Kakashi said.

His henge hid the change in his eyes as Naruto used his Kitsune vision. "Hai, there's ten of them.... five in front, five in back, all with chakra armor." Naruto said.

'_Before they get too close we have to reduce their numbers, we need our strongest distance attack.... perfect_.' Kakashi thought. "Tsunade told me you have quite a voice Tayuya, sing something for me." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei, this is not the time for that!" Sakura screamed.

Tayuya smiled. "It's okay Sakura-chan, I'd love to sing for a nice big audience." Tayuya said, then smiled at Naruto.

"Oh shit!!" Naruto yelled as he realized what was coming.

"May I dress for the occation?" Tayuya said and pointed to a spot on her chest armor.

Kakashi glanced at Anko, then back to Tayuya. "I hate to do this, I really hoped we wouldn't need to use it, but I don't think Hisame is going to give us a choice. Since Naruto is our other option.... go ahead Tayuya. Everyone move close to me now." Kakashi said in a serious voice.

Everyone moved close to Kakashi before he did a series of hand signs. "SILENT PRISON!" There waa a quiet pop as a chakra dome appeared around them.

Tayuya stepped forward, did several hand signs and touched a seal on her chest plate. "ARMOR RELEASE!" There was a puff of smoke around Tayuya and when it cleared she had on chakra armor. "DAMN I feel good!" Tayuya said fiercely. "Ok mother fuckers, the name is Tayuya, don't forget it!" Tayuya said, then flashed through a long series of hand signs and took a very deep breath. "GRAND SCREAM!" Tayuya then unleashed a scream the likes of which nobody had ever heard. Kakashi, Anko, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura had all heard the sound jutsu from the Forest of Death and the battles during the Chuunin Exams.... all of them combined sounded like a whisper compared Tayuya's chakra armor enhanced sound jutsu.

While Tayuya's Grand Scream jutsu had tremendous power, especially enhanced by the chakra armor, her control wasn't very good. While most of it went forward, there was enough 'backlash' to hurt everyone's ears, especially Naruto's, even through the sound dampening jutsu. Unlike a normal scream, the effect of the jutsu was that the farther it traveled the more powerful it became, so by the time it reached the four hundred-ten enemy shinobi and kunoichi it hit them like a tidal wave. Three of the five braced Jounin in front were still knocked off their feet, most of the four hundred Chuunin were knocked to the ground, almost half of those were also knocked unconscious. Those Chunin that still stood were stunned and dizzy, the Jounin didn't feel the full brunt of the attack because their chakra armor partially protected them.

Kakashi released his jutsu. "Yugito, Sasuke, Jaezakura, you'll subdue the remaining Chuunin, but only kill them if you have to. Tayuya, Isaribi, Sakura, Tenten, I want you four to cover them and seperate any wounded. Anko and I will handle these Jounin. Naruto you take out the Jounin protecting Hisame and subdue her, but don't kill her. If they see her defeated I'm hoping the rest will surrender. Does everyone understand their job?" Kakashi said with authority.

Everyone nodded.

"Move out, and be careful. Let's get this over with fast." Kakashi said.

"Now you'll see the power of an Uchiha, try to keep up with me." Sasuke said with a big grin, then ran towards the recovering Chuunin at top speed.

"Is he always like this?" Yugito said.

"Hai, come on Yugito before we miss all the action." Anko said, then took off and blinding speed to catch Sasuke.

Yugito and Jaezakura followed.

The rest took off to do their part, except Naruto.

Naruto looked at the far side of the field just past the four hundred Chuunin, and used his Body Flicker to move there in an instant then looked down the hill to the quarter acre field just down the hill from the battlefield, where Hisame and the remaining ten Jounin now stood. Naruto used his Body Flicker again to move to ten feet in front of the Jounin, Hisame mostly hidden behind them.

Hisame sneered. "You're Naruto, you killed my husband.... KILL HIM!" Hisame screamed in rage.

"So you aren't gonna surrender?" Naruto said.

Two powerfully built male Jounin in front flashed through the same series of hand sings. "EARTH STYLE: STONE DRAGON MISSLE!" They said in unison.

A fifty foot dragon made of earth and rock rose from the ground twenty feet from Naruto on both sides and came crashing down at him with great speed, their huge rock mouths wide open.

Hisame and the ten Jounin smiled at Naruto.... then their jaws dropped.

Naruto stood there with a big smile, his arms raised to his sides.... he'd caught both stone dragons with his bare hands. "I don't want to kill you, but if you keep this up you're going to make me mad." Naruto said, then released a blast of red chakra from his hands that shattered both dragons.

"That's impossible, nobody is that powerful!" Hisame said, shocked, her confidence visibly shaken.

"Then just call me nobody." Naruto said, then used his Body Flicker a dozen times and in less than a second he'd knocked out all ten Jounin and returned to where he'd stood.

Hisame, her purple eyes big a saucers, took a step back. "What are you, you can't be human." Hisame said, then flashed through twenty hand signs in two seconds. "GRAND BLACK DRAGON MISSLE!" Hisame yelled, her arms in front of her, fists together. A black dragon head eight feet high shot from Hisame's hands and sped towards Naruto at lightning speed trailed by a black smoke body.

There was a huge explosion, when the smoke cleared a few moments later Naruto stood with his hand out in the 'stop' pose, a red glow faded from his hand as the smoke cleared.

Naruto appeared in front of Hisame in a yellow flash. "I'm not.... bitch." Naruto said, grabbed her black chakra armor then ripped it and her shirt in half, revealing her huge bare breasts. Naruto grabbed the taller woman by her shoulders and drove his right knee up between her parted thighs to her pussy with a thunderous crash and small explosion of red chakra.

Hisame's mouth opened wide but no sound came out, then her eyes rolled back in her head and she went limp, held up only by Naruto's grip on her shoulders.

Naruto listened a moment then smiled. "I'll give'em a few minutes, I'd hate to spoil Sasuke's fun." Naruto said, then took a good look at her. At six feet she's a couple inches taller, has an imposing, but feminine, muscled body, and large breasts that hung to her navel. Before she'd lost her top, her most striking feature was her hair, it was snow white except for a purple streak down the middle and it hung to her butt. He'd already seen her purple eyes, they reminded him of Anko's. What really got his attention though was her breasts, specifically what was on them. Her right was covered by a purple dragon, her left by a black dragon, both faced each other, the heads at the top of her breasts. "Wow, those must represent her and Dosou, she's got to be the purple dragon. I'll give them a minute before I end this." Naruto said, then laid her down. "I better tie them up...." Naruto said then paused as Kyuubi suddenly gave him a suggestion. "That's pretty mean Kyuubi, but because of what you did yesterday I'll do it to reward you." Naruto said, smiled slyly then used his Body Flicker to search the camp for rope.

In her cage in Naruto's mindscape Kyuubi was ready to dance she was so happy.

---A Few Minutes Earlier---

Sasuke passed the first group of enemy Chuunin, his target was the fifty or so standing Chuunin behind them. Smiling with almost sadistic glee he leapt into the middle of the largest group and dropped two large men with a punch to their faces, ducked a punch from behind aimed at his head, spun around and stood with a vicious uppercut, but he didn't hit his intended target.

The tall, thin, red haired girl screamed in agony as Sasuke's fist smashed her crotch and lifted her an inch off the ground, she collapsed unconscious.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT HER...." A tall short-haired brunette yelled, but never got to finish her threat as Sasuke dropped her with a thunderous kick to the same spot.

"I'll do anything I want you stupid bitch." Sasuke said, then did a backflip over his new attacker, kicked him in the back of the head knocking him out and landed on his feet. Sasuke looked around, saw about twenty angry faces glare at him.... and smiled happily. "I'd love to stay, but you people bore me.... I'm finished playing with you." Sasuke said and started to flash through a long series of hand signs.

"Who do you think you are punk?" A woman said.

Sasuke looked at the older woman who reminded him of a taller, red haired Hinata, then leapt twenty-five feet straight up with speed most of the Chuunin couldn't follow. "LIGHTNING STYLE: THUNDER BALL!" Sasuke said and did a palm thrust straight down.

A large ball of lighting shot from Sasuke's hand and exploded five feet above the ground into a ten foot blue shockwave that radiated in every direction along the ground about thirty feet from where it hit, it shocked everyone it struck.

Sasuke landed and looked around. "The name is Sasuke Uchiha, remember it." Sasuke said with some of his old arrogance. He'd taken out almost forty with one jutsu. He checked the area to confirm that none of his allies were hit, and jumped off to help the others finish up.

Almost two minutes later the ten Jounin that had stayed with Hisame walked up the hill to the battlefield, they were in a line, all tied together hands behind their backs. Everyone stopped what they were doing, especially the four remaining Jounin fighting Anko and Kakashi. What they saw made them raise their hands and surrender. Walking twelve feet behind the ten armorless Jounin was Hisame, her head hung in submission. Her arms were tied behind her back, but the rope wrapped around her stomach several times to a knot in front, then went up and wrapped tightly around the base of her huge red breasts which made them balloon up and stand straight out from her chest, then around her neck a few times and out behind her to Naruto like a leash.

"HOLY SHIT!" Tayuya yelled in total shock, and covered her chest protectively out of reflex.

When Naruto and his prisoners reached the center of the battlefield, every enemy shinobi, especially the kunoichi, had dropped their weapons to the ground and bowed in submission.

Kakashi gave Anko a quick message then moved to Naruto and Hisame in under a second. "Hisame, do you surrender to Princess Koyuki Kazihana." Kakashi said.

Hisame looked back to Naruto submissively for her orders, then back to Kakashi. "Hai, I surrender to her totally, and accept whatever terms she gives." Hisame said sincerly.

"Naruto go back to her camp and get a shirt, I won't bring her back like this.... I'm cutting you loose, if you...." Kakashi said.

"I will not try to run or resist you.... Naruto-sama would be angry with me." Hisame said.

Everyone looked at her shocked. "Naruto-sama?" They said in unison

'_What the hell did he do to her to gain such loyalty so fast_? _I've never seen anyone that could influence women so strongly.... maybe he could help me with a certain kunoichi_." Kakashi thought, smiled under his mask, then cut the ropes that bound her breasts.

Naruto appeared next to Kakashi in a yellow flash, a shirt in his hand. "This is Hisame's."

Kakashi took the shirt and gave it to Hisame.

Hisame slipped it on. "Thank you.... may I request Naruto-sama take me to Princess Koyuki?" Hisame said and bowed.

"Hai, Naruto take her, we'll be there later with the rest. Yugito, get the soldiers, we'll need their help." Kakashi said.

Yugito ran towards the Palace at blinding speed.

Naruto put his hand on Hisame's shoulder and vanished a yellow flash.

Kakashi shook his head. '_I have to talk to him when we get back to Konoha_.' Kakashi thought.

End Chapter 30


	31. Ch31: Snow Dragon, Tamed

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 31: Snow Dragon, Tamed

By: MikeJV37

----Snow Palace, Throne Room----

Royal Advisor Shiyou stepped through the curtain first and saw Naruto with Hisame ten feet from the bottom of the stairs. "I present to you, her royal highness Princess Koyuki Kazihana."

Princess Koyuki walked out calm but slightly nervous, and sat on her throne.

Naruto smiled and gave a small polite bow.

Hisame gave a deep, very respectful bow.

"Ko.... Princess Koyuki, I present to you Hisame, leader of.... uh, the enemy shinobi. Sorry, I forgot to ask if they had a name." Naruto said with an 'oops' grin.

"We were called the Snow Dragon, and as their leader I formally offer you my total surrender." Hisame said and bowed in submission, a single tear fell to the floor as she bowed. "I hope I'm allowed a quick honorable death." Hisame whispered sadly.

Naruto's enhanced hearing picked up her near silent plea, he glaced at her and sighed with quiet sadness. "You won't die." Naruto whispered so only Hisame heard.

Hisame stood straight up filled with hope, but kept her emotions hidden.

"Guards, take the prisoner to the...." Advisor Shiyou said.

"NO." Naruto interupted with authority.

Everyone looked at Naruto shocked, especially Advisor Shiyou.

Shiyou was about to yell at Naruto for interupting him and countermanding his order, when he saw the look on Naruto's face and got a strong feeling he should stay quiet.

"Princess Koyuki, may I talk to you alone?" Naruto said politely.

"It's about Hisame I presume?" Princess Koyuki said calmly, though she was smiling on the inside.

"Hai, and don't worry about Hisame, you have my word she won't cause any trouble." Naruto said confidently.

Princess Koyuki nodded, stood and walked through the curtain to her right where she'd entered.

Naruto followed her moments later.

The second they were alone in the hall Princess Koyuki turned to Naruto, dropped to her knees and hugged him tightly around his waist. "You saved my country again Naruto-sama how can I ever repay you.... just name your reward, anything I have is yours for the asking...." Princess Koyuki leaned back and looked up at Naruto. "Anything." Princess Koyuki said and smiled slyly.

Naruto knew she meant it and what she implied. Naruto smiled, took her shoulders and helped her up. "Thank you Koyuki-chan, I'll let you know later. I want to talk about Hisame.... she thinks you're going to execute her, I'd like you to spare her and her remaining army." Naruto said.

princess Koyuki was slightly apprehensive. "Do you have something in mind Naruto-sama? I'd do anything for you, but are you sure she's not dangerous anymore?" Princess Koyuki said and bit her bottom lip.

Naruto gave her a big foxy grin. "I do, and you're in no danger.... trust me."

----Battlefield----

Kakashi watched Anko direct everyone, and four Sakura Shadow Clones, as they spread out around the battlefield to see who was alive, injured and dead. Everyone that knew healing jutsu used it where needed, Kakashi turned and saw the two hundred Snow Shinobi approach, lead by Kabushi and Yugito. "This went better than expected, the enemy deaths were kept to a minimum at least, it looks like eighty to a hundred of six hundred were killed.... I hope the final count is lower than that."

Out in the field Tenten is finding and disarming any survivors, and either sends them to Anko or the nearest Sakura Shadow Clone to be healed first.

"That Lightning jutsu was very impressive Tenten." A male voice said.

Tenten spun around, then smiled. "Thank you Sasuke." Tenten said, then bowed.

Sasuke glanced around quickly to be sure none of his friends were nearby, then stepped closer. "Tenten.... when we get back to Konoha would.... would you like to go out?" Sasuke said slightly nervous.

Tenten's eyes got as big as saucers and her jaw dropped. "You want to go on a date with.... with me?" Tenten said, unable to believe the almost legendary Sasuke Uchiha had asked HER out for a date. "But why, I'm not...."

Sasuke's face hardened slightly. "You impressed me, I'm not impressed easily.... and out of all the kunoichi not already promised to Naruto you're the strongest, and in case you forgot I have to rebuild my clan...." Sasuke said and turned to walk away. His face didn't show his feelings, but Sasuke had a crush on the small weapon mistress. After he saw her new Lightning jutsu he'd fallen for her and decided Tenten would be, as Naruto called Hinata, the Alpha female of his new clan.

"Hai, I accept Sasuke-kun, I'd be most honored!" Tenten said then ran around in front of Sasuke in a blur of black and blue, an ear-to-ear smile on her face. "You really chose me over all the other girls to be your w.... wi...." Tenten said, the last word caught in her throat as she tried to say it, then her face blushed red and she wobbled.

"Tenten if you faint in front of everyone and embarrass me the date's off, this is nobody's business but ours." Sasuke said seriously.

When the words registered, Tenten's brain jumped into high gear and adrenaline flooded her body. '_Did Sasuke just say.... I REFUSE TO LOSE HIM BEFORE WE EVEN GO OUT_!' Tenten screamed in her mind, then used every bit of will power she had, and some she didn't know she had, to compose herself in under a second. "Hai." Tenten said seriously, gave Sasuke a subtle nod and smile, then returned to her task with renewed determination. '_They all chased him, but he chose me_....' Tenten thought, then froze for just a moment as she remembered something from the academy. '_I won the bet_!' Tenten smirked.

Sasuke returned to his task of finding survivors.

While Kakashi waited for the Snow shinobi he saw the brief interaction between Sasuke and Tenten, and although he hadn't heard them he was a Master at reading body language and smiled beneath his mask as he had a pretty accurate idea of what had happened. He knew Sasuke very well. '_It's about time Sasuke made his move on her, I'll have to thank Tsunade-sama for sending Tenten_.' Kakashi thought.

----Snow Palace, Kusetsu's Bedroom----

"What about this shirt Toriko-chan?" Princess Kusetsu said.

Kyuubi, in her full human form of Toriko, sat on the end of the large bed and smiled as she helped the busty little girl pick an outfit. "I don't know Ku-chan, are all your clothes like that?"

Kusetsu dropped the shirt and pants she held in front of her on the floor and put her hands on her hips just above her pink panties and stuck out her pink bra covered E cup breasts, an angry pout on her face. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

Toriko rose to her full six foot hieght, crossed the room without a sound and knelt so she was face-to-face with her much smaller new friend, who at a petite four feet ten inches only came up to the top of her stomach, which were normally covered by her massive, sagging, red sportsbra-clad breasts. Toriko smiled. "I'm sorry Ku-chan, I didn't mean it that way. You're training to be a ninja like Naruto-kun right?"

Kusetsu blushed lightly, dropped her arms and smiled. "Hai, I want to protect Koyuki-neechan and my country like Naruto-kun."

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

Toriko stood, her face serious, moved to the door, opened it slightly and smiled when she saw the familiar guard. "Is something wrong?"

"No Toriko-sama, I was instructed to inform you the battle is over, Hisame and her army were defeated. Hisame is in the throne room now with Princess Koyuki and Naruto-sama." He said with a slight smile.

"I knew Naruto-kun would save us again, nobody can beat him!" Princess Kusetsu squealed happily.

Totiko giggled briefly. "Thank you, please inform them we'll be there momentarily."

"Hai, Toriko-sama." The guard said, bowed and ran off.

Toriko closed the door and turned to Princess Kusetsu. "Naruto-sama always was impatient.... I hope he doesn't mind, but I'm going to give you something very special to wear.... what's your favorite color?" Toriko said with a foxy grin.

----Throne Room----

Hisame stood where they'd left her and watched Princess Koyuki sit on her throne as Naruto came down the stairs, both smiled. When Naruto got close she smiled at him. "Welcome back Naruto-sama, may this most unworthy bitch ask her fate?" Hisame said and bowed respectfully.

The guard entered from from behind the curtain to Princess Koyuki's right, spoke quietly to Royal Advisor Shiyou, then bowed, turned and left.

Everyone watched, curious.

Shiyou stepped next to Princess Koyuki and leaned down slightly. "Your highness, I've just been informed Toriko-sama and Princess Kusetsu will join us shortly, shall I let them in or have them stopped, this may not be a good time for Princess Kusetsu to be here."

"I trust Toriko-sama with my life, and she trusts Naruto-sama with her life, if she believes it's safe for her to be here, then so do I. Have the guards bring in Princess Kusetsu's throne at once. And if you ever question Toriko-sama or Naruto-sama again you'll spend three months as the sparring partner of my entire army." Princess Koyuki said matter-of-factly.

Shiyou swallowed nervously. "Hai, Princess Koyuki, I apologize for my error, it will never happen again." Shiyou gave a small bow then quickly walked through the left side curtain. He returned ten seconds later followed by four guards carrying a smaller throne and sat it next to Princess Koyuki.

At that moment Toriko entered followed by Princess Kusetsu who had an ear-to-ear smile.

Everyone stared bug-eyed and slack-jawed at the litte Princess when they saw her outfit.... she had on the same armor Naruto and his friends wore, with the same colors as Naruto's armor.

Toriko looked closely at Naruto, she was as nervous as hell about how he'd react to what she'd done, she wasn't suppossed to give their special armor to anyone without permission from Naruto or Tsunade. She crossed her arms protectively over her breasts, but knew if Naruto chose to punish her she'd strip and expose her her most sensitive and vulnerable areas right there in front of them without hesitation.

Naruto composed himself and appeared four feet in front of Princess Kusetsu with a yellow flash. "Kusetsu-chan you look great.... Toriko gave you this?"

Princess Kusetsu smiled proudly. "Hai, I couldn't decide what to wear, and when the guard told us the battle was over she did this jutsu, there was this red smoke, and this armor appeared in her hands.... it fit me perfectly! Don't I look great Koyuki-neechan?"

"Hai, just like a lil kunoichi version of Naruto-sama." Princess Koyuki said and smiled.

Toriko looked at Naruto. '_Naruto-sama, are you going punish me for this_?' Toriko thought to Naruto. In Naruto's mindscape she stood before him nude, arms behind her back, legs spread.

Naruto stepped up to Toriko and kissed her. "Thank you Toriko, your gift to Kusetsu-chan was very kind."

Toriko blushed, smiled ear-to-ear, stepped back and bowed low to Naruto.

"Koyuki-chan, Kusetsu-chan, I have to talk to you both later about that armor and Toriko, there are things you have to know." Naruto said seriously.

Princess Koyuki nodded.

Princess Kusetsu nodded and took her seat next to her older sister.

Toriko followed Princess Kusetsu and stood to the left of her throne.

Naruto appeared next to Hisame with a yellow flash.

Princess Koyuki stood, her face serious. "Hisame, I don't know when you married my Uncle Dosou, but when you did you became part of my family.... Dosou deserved his death for betraying the family. He forever dishonored himself and now lies in an unmarked grave, his name forever tarnished. For your actions then and now you deserve the same fate.... but my most honored friend and ally, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Hero of Snow Country, and the greatest shinobi it has ever been my honor to know. He defeated you and should of given you the death you deserve, but it is because of his kindness your life was spared again. He believes you deserve a second chance.... as a favor to him I've agreed to give you a chance to join my family and redeem yourself. You will not be jailed, your army will be given the same chance, they can serve me and defend Snow Country.... or die, disgraced and dishonored, their names forgotten forever. You will help train my army under General Kabushi, and one day I hope to call you my sister." Princess Koyuki said, then sat.

Toriko leaned down and whispered in Princess Kusetsu's ear.

Princess Kusetsu smiled and stood. "I want to talk to her face-to-face."

Princess Koyuki glanced at Toriko, saw her smirk and knew something was up. "Hai. Naruto-sama, if Hisame makes even the slightest move to harm Princess Kusetsu she has chosen to give up her second chance and I want you to kill her."

Naruto sighed. "Hai, Princess Koyuki." Naruto said, then looked at Hisame. "If you betray me I'll do worse than kill you.... you'll beg me to send you to Hell." Naruto whispered to Hisame in his coldest voice.

Hisame went pale and cringed in sheer terror.... down to her very soul. She had no doubt that Naruto could and would do exactly as he threatened.

Princess Kusetsu walked down the steps, stopped at the bottom and smiled.

Naruto read Kusetsu's body language, then had a quick mental talk with Kyuubi and smirked. "Hisame you're going to do everything Princess Kusetsu tells you, no questions or hesitation. I'm going to talk to her after she's finished with you and if she says one bad thing about you.... well you remember what I told you as I tied you up earlier." Naruto said and smiled. "If she's happy though...." Naruto said then leaned close and whispered in her ear, when he finished a minute later he smiled slyly at Hisame. What he'd said was definitely NOT for Kusetsu's ears.

Hisame, her eyes big as saucers, her mouth hung open, glanced up at Kyuubi who nodded at her, then back at Naruto. '_If Naruto-sama was serious, and I think he was, everything I've heard about him and seen said he never lies or breaks a promise, which means that redhead really is the human form of Kyuubi.... Dosou wouldn't do something like that to me.... son of a bitch only made love to me a couple times in the years we were married, and even then he'd only squeeze my breasts a few times as foreplay.... and after everything I went through to get these tattoos, all I got back was twenty minutes of minor pleasure! Everything was about him, his pleasure, his power.... fuck him, he got what he deserved, I won't let this chance at happiness slip by_.' Hisame thought and smiled. "Hai, Naruto-sama.... Princess Kusetsu, I'm yours to command." Hisame said.

"Koyuki-neechan said you're related to me by marriage.... but right now you're just a prisoner that's only alive because Naruto-sama is one of the nicest people I ever met and thinks you deserve a chance to be a good person...." Princess Kusetsu said, then walked up to Hisame, reached up under Hisame's shirt with both hands, grabbed her nipples HARD and yanked her face down close with them.

Hisame winced but didn't resist, she let her shirt slid up and her breasts hang out, her big nipples crushed painfully in Kusetsu's strong little hands.

"I don't care what they say, you aren't part of the family until I trust you. I might of been one of the smaller kids at the orphanage...." Kusetsu's grip doubled. "But NOBODY picked on me more than once.... I wasn't a bully, but I was the bravest, toughest kid there. Just like my hero Naruto-sama, nobody pushed me around!" Princess Kusetsu said fiercely, then released her grip and let Hisame stand up straight. "And I don't forgive you for kidnapping me and threatening to kill me and Koyuki-neechan!" Princess Kusetsu said loudly, then gritted her teeth and drove a VICIOUS right uppercut between Hisame's legs, her hard lil fist landed dead on Hisame's clit.

Hisame yelled in agony and collapsed at Kusetsu's feet, her hands pressed between her thighs.

"Damn, she's a tough little bitch.... just like Naruto-sama." Toriko said and smiled.

Princess Kusetsu half-glared up at Toriko at the first part, then smiled proudly at the comparison to Naruto.

Princess Koyuki and Naruto broke out in laughter, followed by Toriko.

"Stand up and follow me.... I'm not done with you yet." Princess Kusetsu said.

Hisame struggled a few seconds, then pushed aside the pain and stood. "Hai, Princess Kusetsu. Princess Koyuki, Naruto-sama, may I be dismissed?"

Naruto and Koyuki nodded.

"Toriko-chan I'm going to need a little help." Princess Kusetsu said.

"I'd love to.... I don't get many chances to tort... do things like this." Toriko said.

All three left the throne room for the main training room in the Palace.

Naruto appeared next to Princess Koyuki with a yellow flash. "She'll be okay Koyuki-chan, Hisame won't do anything to hurt her.... trust me." Naruto said, then smiled.

Princess Koyuki nodded and smiled. "I do Naruto-sama."

----Battlefield----

Kakashi scanned the scroll again. "Hisame is at the Palace, the twenty Jounin are over there.... eighty-three were killed, so including the guards there's five hundred-thirteen prisoners accounted for.... how'd the last four escape?"

"Kakashi-sensei." A female voice said.

Kakashi looked at Sakura as she jogged toward him.

"Umm, they didn't escape Kakashi-sensei, I know where they are." Sakura said nervously.

Kakashi raised his right eyebrow slightly and rolled up the scroll. "Talk Sakura, where are they." Kakashi said, crossed his arms and glared at her with his visible right eye.

Sakura looked at the ground, nervous. "Two were guards outside the camp, Naruto took them to the Palace dungeon with his Body Flicker to get'em out of the way, the other two..." Sakura said softly, her shoulders raised, head down.

"Where are the other two Sakura?" Kakashi said, then noticed her body language, chuckled softly and pulled Sakura close so he could whisper to her. "Sakura, I know about your.... preference."

Sakura's head shot up and she looked at him worried.

"Don't worry, it's okay Sakura. They're women, right?" Kakashi whispered.

Sakura felt a little better, only a few people knew she was bisexual, she didn't know Kakashi knew though. "Hai, and thank you Kakashi-sensei. Did Tsunade-chan tell you about me?"

'_That sneaky old slut.... and she calls me and Jiraiya perverts_.' Kakashi thought and smirked in amusment beneath his mask. "Sakura, have you and Tsunade...."

"Kakashi-sensei how can you even think that! Tsunade-chan is my Sensei and my friend, that's all.... Sensei or not, if you talk about her like that again.... you won't enjoy those little books anymore!" Sakura said quietly but fiercely. '_Until we're both Naruto-kun's wives anyway.... then she's mine for the taking_!' Sakura thought.

Kakashi actually got nervous, but didn't show it. "I apologize, it wasn't my intention to insult you or Tsunade-sama, I was only curious, but even if you had you're both adults and what you do isn't anyone's business but yours.... everybody has someone, now if she'd just notice me." Kakashi said with some sadness.

Sakura's anger faded suddenly as she got confused. "Kakashi-sensei.... who do you mean?"

"Shit." Kakashi mumbled at his slip, but he knew it was too late now. "I'd normally tell you it was none of your business, but the way things have been this year I've been thinking.... when we're finished with the mission and back at the Palace I'd like you, Naruto and Sasuke to meet me in my room, there's something I want to tell you all, as my team.... and as my friends." Kakashi said and gave a subtle nod.

Sakura's eyes got a little bigger, she'd never seen Kakashi act like this, and to hear him ask to meet them as friends.... almost made her gasp in shock. "Hai.... Kakashi." Sakura said, she knew this would be big.

'_I still have a special surprize for you Sakura.' _Kakashi thought with a hidden smile. Kakashi then saw Tayuya. "Sakura, help them finish up, I'm going to talk to Tayuya about something." Kakashi said, then walked off.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, shrugged and headed for Anko to see if anything was left to do.

End Chapter 31


	32. Ch32: Return to Konoha

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 32: Return to Konoha

By: MikeJV37

----August 1, Morning, Snow Palace----

It'd been two hours since the battle ended, Kakashi had helped organize and bring back the survivors, who were all being questioned and processed by General Kobushi and now Anko. He'd just finished breakfast with his expanded team, Advisor Shiyou, Princesses Koyuki and Kusetsu, Toriko who he knew was Kyuubi, and the slightly sore but happy Hisame, after Sakura had healed her. He couldn't help but smile as he listened to Princess Kusetsu tell everyone what happened during her hour long 'talk' with Hisame. He'd gotten a little nervous when they finished the meal and Naruto told everyone about the special armor his team and now Princess Kusetsu wore. That's not what made him nervous though, it was when Toriko moved from the large table to the open half of the huge room and transformed into a ten foot version of her true form.... Kyuubi No Kitsune. It was at this moment he silently returned to his room, joined two minutes later by Sakura and Sasuke, and almost three minutes after them a slightly sweaty Naruto.

----9:07 AM, Kakashi's Bedroom----

"There was a little excitement, but everyone's fine, they're talking with Kyuubi now, she changed back to Toriko so they're more comfortable." Naruto said, then crossed the room, sat on the side of the bed next to Sakura. "You don't have to stand all the time Sasuke, you're allowed to sit." Naruto said with a grin.

Sasuke leaned against the wall at the head of the bed, arms crossed, left leg folded under him foot against the wall. "Hmph" Sasuke replied emotionlesslly.

Naruto knew that brooding pose, it was classic Sasuke, something was bothering him, Naruto could feel it, but knew this wasn't the time for that. "So what's going on Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan said you wanted to tell us something." Naruto said, curious.

Kakashi, leaned against the wall across from Sakura and Naruto, sighed almost nervously. "For now, this is just between us.... I'm in love."

Sakura's face lit up as she smiled.

Naruto stared blankly at Kakashi.

Sasuke almost fell, he had a blank stare similar to Naruto's, though he managed to hide some of his shock.

"Who is it Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said excitedly.

Naruto and Sasuke shook off their daze, thanks to Sakura's question breaking the tension.

Kakashi sighed tensely, this was tougher than he thought. "Kouseki Fujino."

The three Chuunin got confused a moment, then got the same thoughtful expression as they tried to put a face with the name.

Kakashi saw from their expressions they didn't recognize the name, then laughed softly. "You'll know her nickname.... Flippy Fujino."

Naruto's face turned red as he tried to hold in his laugher. "FLIPPY FUJINO?" Naruto yelled then fell back on the bed in hysterical laughter.

Sasuke shook as he tried to hold in his laughter, almost successfully.

Sakura giggled a minute, then composed herself.

"OOF!" Naruto clutched his stomach and curled up. "Sakura-chan what'd you hit me for?" Naruto then sat up, hands on his stomach.

"Knock it off Sasuke or you're going through that wall!" Sakura yelled, her right fist clenched tight.

Sasuke stopped laughing, he's seen what Sakura's punches could do. "Sorry." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded and relaxed, she knew that was about as apologetic as Sasuke got. "She's a very nice person and a good Sensei.... does she know Kakashi-sensei?"

"Thank you Sakura. No she doesn't.... you know how she is, she'd miss a billboard with 'I love you Kouseki' written on it." Kakashi said.

Sakura smirked and nodded. "She's just like Naruto-kun was, oblivious to anyone that liked him, can we help?."

"Hey, I wasn't oblivious to Hinata-chan!" Naruto said strongly.

"Tsunade-sama knew before you left with Jiraiya.... baka." Sasuke said with an amusemed smirk.

Naruto opened his mouth to yell back, then closed it, crossed his arms and huffed, annoyed. "Ok fine.... I was oblivious to Hinata-chan's feelings for me until a couple months ago.... happy now?"

"Anyway.... when we get back I want your help, it wouldn't look right if I started asking about her, I need you three to find out what she likes before I ask her out, talk to her team, shadow her.... but keep it quiet, don't make it obvious what you're doing." Kakashi said seriously.

"Kakashi-sensei.... shouldn't you find out from her what she likes, she'll know you're interested in her and value her opinion." Sakura said with a smile.

Kakashi thought a moment then sighed. "Am I that out of practice I'm taking dating advice from a girl, no offense Sakura.... you're right though. Thank you." Kakashi said and gave her a nod.

Sakura smiled amd nodded back.

Kakashi looked at them a moment. '_I better not tell them the other reason I wanted to talk, I don't think this is the right time.' _Kakashi thought. "That's all, Sasuke, Naruto, you have the day off.... Sakura stay here, we need to talk."

Sasuke nodded and left.

Naruto could sense something big was going to happen, he gave Sakura a quick hug and left.

Sakura got the same feeling from Kakashi, and got nervous. "What is it Kakashi-sensei, is something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite actually.... you see, this mission wasn't the original reason for Princess Koyuki's message, she requested Team Seven.... you specifially." Kakashi said.

Sakura got very confused and worried. "Why me, the last time I was here I din't do anything big, Naruto-kun was the hero."

"You remember the four Snow nin we fought?" Kakashi said.

"Hai, weren't they all killed." Sakura said.

"Three were, it's that survivor I want to talk to you about. After we returned to Konoha and I gave Tsunade-sama the report, she dispatched a courier to Snow.... Princess Koyuki just sent the information she wanted, that's why the courier was there. Come with me." Kakashi said, then left.

Sakura followed him down halls and three flights of stairs. '_Where's he taking me.... it would of been easier to tell me in the room_.' Sakura thought, finally ending up in the dungeon. "What's so important about this survivor Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi didn't answer, just lead her down several halls past dozens of cells to a heavy door with a small barred window. "Open it." Kakashi told the guard.

He unlocked the door and stepped aside.

Kakashi lead Sakura in and stepped to the side.

Sakura walked in and looked around at the suprizing clean cell. It was an all stone twelve foot square room with no window, on the right wall was the sink and toilet, on the left wall were typical metal bunk beds built into the wall. Sakura saw the only occupant.... a woman probably a few years older than her.

Leaning against the beds in a grey top, pants, sandles, and a metal 'X' harness that made her at least E cup breasts stand out, the red sensor on the device between them glowed lightly as it suppressed her chakra.

Sakura recognized her as the snow nin they'd fought that Sasuke had defeated, and checked her out. They were similar in many ways, five feet six inches tall and a sexy muscular build, but her breasts were bigger and she looked to be about ninteen or twenty years old. What really caught Sakura's attention was the woman's hair, it was as pink as hers, but hung down over her butt. She hadn't noticed it when she was here years ago, but except for her mother and pictures of her female relatives on her mother's side of the family, she'd never see anyone else with pink hair.

"Sakura, this is Fubuki Kakuyoku.... your cousin." Kakashi said.

"You gonna help me cousin, this thing is going to leave a permanent crease in my breasts." Fubuki said and smiled.

Sakura was absolutely dumbstruck, she stared at Fubuki a moment, and looked at Kakashi to be sure she heard right.

"It's true, I'm your cousin. Looks like one of your relatives was my Grandmother. Get me out of here and I'll indroduce you to the rest of the family, though since Koyuki took over they aren't doing so well." Fubuki said.

"Is this true Kakashi-sensei, are we really related?" Sakura almost screamed, her voice a mix of anger, confusion and excitement.

"Hai, that's what Tsunade-sama wanted researched." Kakashi said.

Sakura got red and her jaw clenched. "Tsunade-sama knew and didn't tell me? I'll...."

"Sakura! Calm down.... she didn't want to tell you until it was confirmed, she didn't want you getting your hopes up in case she was wrong." Kakashi said.

Sakura calmed down with several deep breaths. "You tried to kill us, and cousin or not why should I help you bitch?" Sakura said angrily.

Fubuki slumped slightly, then walked up to Sakura. "Listen Sakura, I was a bitch, and when that friend of yours with the attitude kicked my ass I deserved it, but it was work for Dosou as one of his personal guards or let my family starve to death. I did a lot of things I'm not proud of now, even killed people I grew up with.... I wouldn't blame you if you hated my guts forever, but going from an Elite bitch to getting your ass handed to you and locked up a couple years alone in this little room does things to you.... that attitude I had when we met is gone, as anyone here can tell you. I've been broken and humbled. I want to change.... will you give me a chance?" Fubuki said, then smiled. "Would you like to meet Gramms?"

Sakura gasped in shock and staggered back several steps. "IMPOSSIBLE.... she's dead, mom told me.... I've been to her grave!"

"They lied to you, your mother did anyway, but I doubt she knew the truth from what Gramms told me about when she left home.... she never said where she was from or mentioned any names."

"kakashi-sensei...." Sakura said.

"Way ahead of you.... Guard!" Kakashi interrupted.

The door opened and the guard came in.

"Remove the chakra suppressor." Kakashi said, then took a small scroll from a hidden pocket in his pants and handed it to the guard.

The guard looked at the scroll, rolled it up, gave it back to Kakashi, then took a key from his pocket, unlocked and deactivated the chakra suppressor and removed it.

As soon as it was off Fubuki pressed her breasts against her chest and rolled them around. "OH KAMI it feels good to finally have that damn thing off...." Fubuki grabbed the collar of her shirt, pulled it out and looked at her bare breasts beneath. "Damnit.... that thing ruined my breasts.... they're practically pushed under my arms!" Fubuki said sadly.

Sakura turned to the guard. "Get out.... you to Kakashi."

The guard nodded and left.

Kakashi knew that tone, he wasn't going to argue. "I'll wait outside, come out when you're done." Kakashi said then left and shut the door behind him.

"Take off your shirt." Sakura said with a smile.

Fubuki got nervous and covered her breasts protectively. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm an A-Rank med nin, do you want your breasts fixed or not?" Sakura said and smirked.

Fubuki's eyes opened really wide, then she smiled. "If you can really heal my breasts.... I'll owe you big time." Fubuki said, smiled and pulled off her shirt.

----August 3, 8:01 AM, Konoha, Hokage Compound----

"Are you ready?" Naruto said.

Tsunade looked around at the front grounds, the ten ANBU behind her and the woman to her right. "Hai." Tsunade said, and wished she didn't have to have any ANBU here, but even as Hokage there were certain rules even she couldn't ignore.

Naruto smiled a moment, then got focused as he thought to Kyuubi in Snow. "I told her Tsunade, they'll be here in just a minute."

"You sure this'll work Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course, I made a Shadow Clone for every person, each one will use my Body Flicker to come here, I practiced it in Snow.... and we have a few suprises for you." Naruto said with a big foxy grin.

A few moments later Naruto's Shadow Clones appeared in sixteen yellow flashes, each with a guest.

"Mom come here, there's some people I want you to meet." Sakura said.

"Is this why I'm here.... but I'm not even a kunoichi, shouldn't the other parents be here with me?" Sakari said nervously.

"You're just like your mother." A female voice said from behind some Naruto Shadow Clones.

Sakari looked at the group as an older but attractive woman with green eyes, pink tinted grey hair, a baggy red shirt, blue dress and sandles stepped out into the open. It took a moment for Sakari to recognize her face.... but when she did her eyes got big as saucers and her jaw dropped.

Sakura walked the inch shorter older woman to her mother. "Mom, this is...."

"Aunt Ouka.... but I thought you were dead!" Sakari said, shocked.

Ouka gasped sharply.

Ouka reached out with a slightly shakey right hand and lifted the Cherry Tree pendant away from Sakari's chest. "Where in Kami's name did you find this?" Ouka said.

"Naruto-kun found it in his family Library and gave it to me on my fifteenth birthday, I gave it to mom two months ago." Sakura said with a big smile.

Ouka pulled her hand away, grabbed the Naruto Shadow Clone that followed her and planted a BIG kiss on him. "Thank you dear boy."

The Naruto clone turned bright red, fainted and vanished in a puff of smole when he hit the ground. The original Naruto blushed slightly and put his right hand on his mouth when he gained the memories. '_Wow, she kisses just like Sakura-chan_.' Naruto thought.

A deep chuckle reverberated through the group. "You Haruno women are all alike, so are you going to introduce us or are we going to stand here all day?" The deep male voice said.

"Oh hush, I was getting to it." Ouka said with a smirk.

Naruto dispeled his fifteen remaining clones with a big puff of smoke.

"Ouka, this is...." Sakura said.

"You haven't aged a day Tsunade-chan.... but I see you finally took some responsibility you lazy bitch." Ouka interrupted with a playful smile.

"Just introduce your family before I kick your ass around the yard like I used to Ouka-chan.... and I'm Hokage here so watch who you call a bitch.... you old slut." Tsunade said with a playful smirk.

"Only by a year.... bitch-sama." Ouka said with a big playful smile.

Tsunade laughed briefly, shook her head slowly and sighed.

Everyone just stared in slack-jawed awe at the exchange.

"Tsunade, Naruto, Sakari, this is my daughter Hanami." Ouka said.

Hanami stepped out of the crowd and bowed to Tsunade. At five foot six she was Sakura's height, wore sandles, a red knee length skirt, a baggy white shirt covered in flowers half hid her big sagging chest, large green eyes and pink hair down to her waist, worn loose.

Tsunade nodded.

"Her husband Kyoudo." Ouka gave Tsunade a very subtle 'don't say anything' head shake when she saw Tsunade recognize him.

He walked out proudly. He stood six feet even, had a rugged, square-jawed face, steel blue eyes, and powerful build. He wore shinobi sandles that were at least thirty years old, faded blue pants, greying white sleeveless shirt, elbow length faded blue fingerless gloves on both hands and dark reddish-brown hair to his waist with a white streak on both sides of his head and down the middle to the back of his head. He stopped next to Hanami, faced Tsunade and gave a perfect, deep bow of respect.

Tsunade slapped her hands to her sides and returned his deep bow.

Most of the watchers, including the ten ANBU, murmured quietly among themselves about his perfect bow and why Tsunade returned it.

"This is my oldest child and first daughter Fubuki." Hanami said.

Fubuki walked to her dad and bowed to Tsunade. Her outfit was the same look and quality as her prison clothes except the shirt was red and the pants blue.

"My second child and older son, Akeneiro." Hanami said.

Akenairo walked out, the five foot ten inch teen looked like an eighteen year old version of his father. He wore the same color and style clothes, but no gloves. His shoulder length hair was dark red with a pink streak on both sides of his head and dark blue eyes. He faced Tsunade and bowed.

"My younger son Sankai." Hanami said.

Just like his older brother he was a five foot six inch, fifteen year old version of his dad and wore the same clothes as his brother, except his pants were black and his shirt red. He had dark green eyes and his shoulder length hair was brown with three pink streaks down the middle. He bowed to Tsunade.

"And finally my precious, my youngest daughter Wataame." Hanami said.

"Always save the best for last!" Wataame said with a big smile as she skipped out to her mom and faced Tsunade. "Wow, her boobies are hu... mmph!" Wataame said before a hand was clamped over her mouth.

"Please forgive her Tsunade-sama, she's nine and tends to talk without thinking first. Wataame, remember what I told you about manners. If you embarasss us in front of the Hokage you won't get any candy today." Hanami said seriously then removed her hand from her daughter's mouth.

Wataame's green eyes got as big as saucers and teared up slightly, fear on her face. "N.... n,no candy.... all day?" Wataame said, that thought terrified the four foot six candy addict. Wataame stood there a moment and shook lightly beneath her red pants and pink shirt, her full C cup chest and waist length bright pink ponytail waved side-to-side. Wataame suddenly went stiff, arms at her sides, and bowed very low, her head almost touched the ground as she folded herself in half. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama."

"Good girl." Hanami said quietly to her youngest daughter and patted her head.

Wataame let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

Her siblings laughed quietly at her familiar antics, they knew candy was her weakness, she couldn't go thirty minutes without a piece.

"Isn't he the man called the I...." An ANBU said quietly then froze in fear.

Tsunade'd turned and gave him a look that very clearly let him know she'd kill him if he said another word.

All ten ANBU tensed up, went silent and nodded in unison. There was an unwritten list of things you didn't do in Konoha, and second on that list was upset Tsunade. In her three years as Hokage nine ANBU had said the wrong thing at the wrong time around her and ended up in the hospital in intensive care. You only got one warning glare from her.... and that was if she was in a good mood, if she was in a bad mood you avoided her if possible, only Shizune could talk to her then, and Naruto since he'd returned. The ANBU mentally cursed himself for making such a stupid mistake. Not long after the attack on Hinata, but before the public address, when word had spread among the ANBU about Hinata's massive breasts, a new ANBU had made a very crude sexual remark about Hinata to another ANBU, unaware Tsunade had just gotten within earshot of the hushed comment. Had Shizune not stepped in at the last second.... Tsunade would of castrated him with her bare hands. He's still doing guard duty in the very bowels of ANBU Headquarters, pretty girls and sunlight now only a memory to him.

Ouka stepped forward and bowed. "Tsunade-sama, Sakura told us of her recent discovery of our Gemini ability, and since we're going to live here now, as the Elder of the Haruno family I formally request the Haruno be declared a Clan and given our own land within Konoha." Ouka said and bowed low, followed a moment later by the rest of her family.

Tsunade walked up to Ouka and put her hands on her shoulders. "Ouka-chan, if it were just up to me you know I'd do it, but I need the approval of the Council for something like that.... but with everything that's happened this year I don't think that'll be a problem. Of course you know I can't make you a clan until you have land and a home, and that could take up to a year, during which you'll need a place to live, Sakari's house isn't big enough for all of you." Tsunade said.

"Mine is big enough Tsunade, they can all stay with me.... Sakura-chan will be living there in two or three months anyway." Naruto said.

Sakura blushed, then bit her bottom lip nervously.

Ouka turned to Naruto, confused and slightly angry. "What do you mean she'll be living there anyway.... what the hell is going on here?"

Tsunade moved back a few steps.

Sakura got really nervous and stepped up to Ouka with determination and courage. "I didn't tell you everything.... the Clan Restoration Act has been reinstated, I'm going to marry Naruto-kun and join his clan. I'm sorry, as much as I want to I won't be part of the Haruno Clan, I'm going to be a Namikaze." Sakura looked Ouka in the eyes and stood her ground bravely, she wasn't going to be denied the love of her life and it showed on her now tear streaked face.

Ouka glared at Sakari, who gave a nod of agreement with Sakura then whithered in submission. She then turned to Naruto with her hardest glare to yell at him for taking their strongest member and the only Haruno to activate her Gemini ability.... and whithered in submission when she met Naruto's glare.

Naruto stepped up to Ouka and stood next to Sakura, the power of his chakra filled the air like thick smoke. "I like you a lot Ouka and respect you, but Sakari is Sakura's mother, not you, and she's already given Sakura her blessing. You will not try to make Sakura chose between her new clan and me, she already has and it's breaking her heart. Cause her any more pain and I'll personally take you all back to Snow whether you want to go or not.... and NOBODY can stop me." Naruto said then looked at Tsunade and the ten ANBU. "I'm sorry Tsunade-chan.... kneel!" Naruto said with power and authority, Tsunade and the ten ANBU all dropped to their knees and bowed in submission. Naruto turned back to the shocked Ouka and in five seconds stared her down to her knees in submission.

Her family was dumb struck, they'd never experienced anything like that before. Hiname and Kyoudo looked at each other and knew Naruto could do anything he wanted to, but despite how powerful his chakra was there was no anger behind it, it was just a display raw power.

Kyoudo had extensive training and experience, and in his entire life he'd never felt chakra so strong, and it came from a very kind, caring, fifteen year old boy he could tell didn't want to hurt anyone if he didn't have to.

Naruto's chakra dropped to normal. "Please, Ouka-chan, Tsunade-chan, everyone get up. We'll explain everything later I promise. Let's forget about all this and get everyone moved in and get some food. I haven't had breakfast yet.... I'm starving!" Naruto said with a big foxy grin as he rubbed his stomach

Ouka looked at Tsunade a moment, then stood after she nodded. "I'm sorry Naruto, Sakura, I didn't mean to yell.... but even after Dotou was beaten we haven't had the best life and I get a little protective of my family, even the new members. I offer my most humble apology to both of you. Naruto-sama, I accept your kind hospitality on behalf of my family." Ouka said, then gave Naruto a bow and kiss on the cheek.

The rest of the family bowed to Naruto then went to pick up their belongings.

"Tsunade, you can send the ANBU away, we don't need'em." Naruto said with a big grin.

Tsunade waved her hand once and the ANBU all vanished from sight.

"If you don't mind Naruto I'll pass on breakfast, I have something to do." Kakashi said, then winked with his visible rght eye and vanished.

Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled knowingly.

Sakura smiled back. '_Good luck Kakashi_.' Sakura thought

"Naruto, while we get ready would take a message to Shizune at the Tower?" Tsunade said.

"Hai, Tsunade-chan." Naruto said happily.

End Chapter 32


	33. Ch33: Hidden Leaf Blossoms

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 33: Hidden Leaf Blossoms

By: MikeJV37

----August 3, 8:23 AM----

He placed the plate of pancakes with blueberry syrup and sausage near the tall glass of orange juice. "Here you are Flippy." He said.

"Please don't call me, Kakashi-san!" She said as she turned to her waiter, and was surprised.

"I won't call you Kakashi.... that's my name. I knew you'd be here Kouseki Fujino, when it comes to food you're as predictable as Naruto. May I join you, this plate is hot." Kakashi said.

"I'm so sorry Kakashi-san, please join me." Kouseki said as she looked down at the table.

Kakashi put his nearly identical plate of food, except he had maple syrup, on the opposite side of the corner booth, sat down and closed the curtain. "Good morning Kouseki."

"Good morning Kakashi-san, did you just get back from Snow?" Kouseki said, her eyes never left her plate as she jabbed a sausage with her fork.

"Hai, about thirty minutes ago. Everything went as planned." Kakaski said, picked up his fork. then one of his sausages disappeared and he began chewing.

Kouseki swallowed her bite of sausage and giggled. "I wish I knew how you did that Kakashi-san, is it a jutsu you can teach me?"

Kakashi put down his fork, swallowed his food and smiled beneath his mask as a plan suddenly formed in his mind. "Are you really interested, or do you just want to spend some time alone with me?" Kakashi reached across the table, took her left hand in both of his and looked into her crystal blue eyes with his visible right eye. "Because I'd love to go out with you Kouseki, you're beautiful." Kakashi said very smoothly.

Kouseki dropped her fork as her head shot up, her eyes opened wider than you'd think possible, her mouth hung wide open. "I.... that's not.... hai." Kouseki said as she grabbed a clump of her waist-length blonde from behind her with her right hand and began flipping the last six inches back-and-forth between her fingers.... the nervous habit that earned her the nickname Flippy Fujino as a Gennin.... her face red as a tomato, then fainted and fell left onto the booth seat cushin.

'_That was too easy_.' Kakashi thought, and two seconds later his food was gone.

About a minute later Kouseki woke, sat up and blushed when she saw Kakashi.

"You could of just asked me out Kouseki-chan, I'd love to go out with the most beautiful kunoichi in Konoha." Kakashi said, then took out enough ryu to cover both meals and the tip. "Please, allow me to pay.... eight tonight ok?"

Kouseki nodded, still in shock she'd not only made a date with one of the most sought after shinobi in Konoha.... but found out HE thought SHE was the most beautiful kunoichi in Konaha and called her 'chan'!

"I'll pick you up at your house.... wear something nice." Kakashi said, gave her a wink and left.

Two minutes later the beautiful, twenty year old brunette waitress opened the curtain enough to step in, and froze. Her favorite customer just sat there and stared, her food basically untouched, something she'd never seen Kouseki do, she knew that was Kouseki's favorite breakfast. She pulled the curtain closed and sat down across from her. "Is something wrong Kouseki-chan?" She said.

"Huh? ....uh, no Sara-chan.... I have a date tonight." Kouseki said almost blankly.

Sara smiled, in the four years she'd worked here and known Kouseki, the blonde had been on one date and that had ended early because all he was interested in was her full, round E cup breasts. Sara then noticed the empty plate on her side of the table and was shocked she'd missed someone come in and sit with Kouseki. "Who do you have a date with, and who was here with you, I didn't see anyone come in or leave?"

"You wouldn't see him, it was Kakashi Hatake." Kouseki said as she came out of her daze.

She saw the money and put it in her pocket. "He must of paid then.... so who's your date with tonight Kouseki-chan?" Sara said, not making the connection.

An ear-to-ear smile crossed Kouseki's face. "Kakashi-san."

A scream filled the restaurant, then everyone ran to the corner booth when Sara fell through the curtain unconscious, Kouseki followed a moment later to check on her friend.

"What happened to Sara-chan Kouseki?" The chubby fifty-something Owner said concerned, as he knelt by his best waitress, men and women surrounded them.

"I told her I have a date with Kakashi tonight." Kouseki said.

"Kakashi Hatake?" An older woman said.

"Hai." Kouseki said.

Several more screams rang out then every female in the restaurant over the age of twelve.... fainted.

"Kouseki, I think you better leave, we can handle this.... and I wouldn't tell anyone else about your date unless you have to." The owner said with a smile.

"I think you're right.... sorry about all the trouble." Kouseki said, then stood, bowed to him and vanished in a swirl of wind and leaves.

"Lucky son of a bitch." An off duty ANBU said to himself, one of the few people that'd seen Kakashi come in and leave.

----Outside the Namikaze Main Gate----

"Yugito, Tayuya, Isaribi, be at the Training Ground at eight tomorrow, and don't be late. Tenten they can handle it from here, get that to your father for full appraisal, he needs to be here and ready to talk to Tsunade-sama about it at six tonight." Anko said.

"Hai." Tenten bowed and ran off.

"Sakura, you'll have to be here to discuss the Haruno Clan, as well as your.... special request." Anko said.

Sakura smiled and blushed pink.

Anko walked up to Naruto, smiled and put her hands on his shoulders. "Naruto-kun, I want to thank you for ending the battle before I had to put my girls at risk, and especially for getting me home four days early, I was getting a little bitchy the last two days. You and Hinata-chan are joining us for dinner tomorrow night and I won't take no for an answer, got it brat." Anko said with a playful glare.

Naruto smiled. "Hai, Anko-chan.... we'll be there."

"Now, if you'll excuse me I need to get home." Anko said, then smiled slyly, glanced at Sakura, gave Naruto a quick passionate kiss and vanished.

Naruto blushed slightly and looked at Sakura who gave him a smirking glare. "I didn't know she'd kiss me Sakura-chan, she's never done it before."

Sakura shook her head with a big smirk. "I know Naruto-kun and it's ok, open the Gate so we can get them moved in, we have a lot to talk about before the meeting with Tsunade-sama tonight.... and you have some things to show them."

Naruto sighed, he knew what Sakura meant, they hadn't seen his true appearance yet, only his henge. "Hai, pick up your things everybody." Naruto said then stepped to the Gate and put his hand on the swirl.

There was a quiet whoosh, then clicking as it unlocked and popped open.

Sakura's new family was impressed, especially Kyoudo.

Naruto pushed it open, lead everyone in, shut it and walked to the front of the awed group.

"You live HERE Naruto-sama?" Ouka said wide-eyed.

"Look at all the foxes, can I play with'em Naruto-sama?" Wataame squealed excitedly.

Naruto smiled. "These aren't regular foxes Wataame.... they're part of the Namikaze Summon Clan, they're Kitsune.... Kyuubi's Clan." Naruto said then focused for a moment.

Everyone turned and looked as a wolf-sized scarlet fox bolted across the front grounds at incredible speed, stopped next to Naruto and sat, eight tails fanned out behind it. "**You called Naruto-sama."**

"This is Shinkou, Kyuubi's oldest daughter and head of security for the Namikaze Compound. Shinkou, please take your full human form." Naruto said.

Shinkou looked up at Naruto wide-eyed, her head cocked to the left. A moment later she faced the Haruno's and changed to her full human form in black and scarlet armor like Naruto and Sakura wore.

"Shinkou, they're Sakura-chan's Aunt and her family from Snow, they'll be staying with us until they have their own home in Konoha." Naruto said.

Shinkou bowed. "I'm honored to meet the family of one of Naruto-sama's females. I'll escort you...." Shinkou said and suddenly froze. "Kyoudo-kun!" Shinkou said with an almost girlish squeal.

Everyone stared at Shinkou and Kyoudo.

Kyoudo stepped out of his family group and near Shinkou. "Blood Fox, is that really you? So that's what your big secret was, you're the daughter of Kyuubi No Kitsune.... and why you haven't aged a day in twenty-five years!" Kyoudo said then gave Shinkou a big hug.

"AHEM!" An angry female voice said.

Kyoudo stepped back, his jaw clenched. "Shinkou, this is Haname, my very beautiful, understanding wife, and our four children. That is Ouka, Haname's mother and Sakura's Aunt." Kyoudo said then stepped back next to his wife and gave her a hug and kiss.

"We're going to talk about this later.... but she was before you met me so I'll forgive you." Haname said with a little anger.

"Daddy's gonna get it!" Wataame sang out and giggled. "Ow!" Wataame pouted and rubbed her head after Fubiki slapped it.

"I'm sorry Haname-sama, please forgive me.... your husband and I were close once. If you wish I will remove my armor and you may strike me anywhere, I will not stop you or hold it against you." Shinkou said seriously.

"It's ok Shinkou, if you serve Naruto-sama he must trust you, so I trust you. You can answer one question.... do you have any children with him?" Haname said seriously.

"No, we never mated. Kitsune mate for life, if we had he would be with me now and would not of aged twenty-five years." Shinkou said and bowed to Haname.

"Wouldn't of aged? You didn't tell me that Naruto.... what else haven't you told me?" Sakura almost yelled.

"I was going to Sakura-chan.... after they get moved in come to my room, Hinata-chan and I will tell you everything, I promise." Naruto said.

Sakura quickly calmed down and nodded, Naruto had promised. "I'm sorry I yelled, you can rejoin your family Shinkou-chan, I'll handle this."

Shinkou, glanced at Naruto, who nodded, then bowed to Sakura. "As you wish Sakura-chan, will you be moving in now?"

Sakura was a little surprised, she'd discussed it with Naruto and her mother, but a time was never really set, she'd always thought it'd be after she married Naruto. "Can I mom, Ouka could have my room. I know you two have a lot to talk about."

"Sounds good to me Sakura-chan, if you don't mind having me around Sakari." Ouka said, and gave Sakari a small respectful bow.

"Go ahead Ouka, Haname-chan and I will be fine here with the kids." Kyoudo said.

Sakari hugged and kissed Sakura. "My baby is growing up so fast.... I'll miss you around the house." Sakari said as a tear ran down her cheeks.

"M-o-o-o-m you're embarrassing me in front of Naruto." Sakura whined.

Naruto chuckled.

Fubuki and her siblings laughed loudly.

Sakura stepped back from her mom and faced them, her right fist raised. "Knock it off or I'll flatten all of you!" Sakura yelled angrily.

They kept Laughing.

Naruto stopped instantly. "You'd better stop.... Sakura-chan can knock me out." Naruto said seriously.

Everyone stopped, stunned, and stared at Naruto.

"Tsunade taught you her strength technique didn'tt she?" Ouja said seriously.

Sakura mostly calmed down. "Hai, Tsunade-sensei has trained me for three and a half years in her Taijustsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu and I'm one of the best med nins in Konoha, only a few doctors and Tsunade-sensei are better than me."

"It's true, and in strength only Tsunade, Hinata-chan and I are stronger than Sakura-chan.... Hinata-chan is only stronger because...." Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Sakura interrupted and gave him a silencing glare.

"Oops, thank you Sakura-chan. You bring them to the house, I'll go ahead and get things ready. Thank you Shinkou." Naruto said, then vanished in a yellow flash.

Shinkou bowed, changed to her Kitsune form and ran off.

"Follow me everyone." Sakura said.

----Kurenai's House----

Anko entered quickly and shut the front door behind her. "Kuri-chan I'm home!" Anko said and looked around for her life partner.

Kurenai walked out of the bedroom in a large red shirt and black shorts that were barely visible below the long shirt, she was barefoot and had a smile on her face that made her almost seem to glow. "Anko-chan please sit on the couch, I have something to tell you." Kurenai said in a happy but serious voice.

----9:38 AM, Naruto's Bedroom----

Sakura entered and shut the door behind her. "I'm unpacked Naruto-kun.... I'll sit on the bed, I think I might need to lay down when this is over." Sakura said nervously, then walked to Naruto and Hinata, hugged them, sat down and nodded she was ready.

"Do you want me or Hinata-chan to tell you?" Naruto said, his henge still on.

"As much as I love you Naruto-kun, I think I want Hinata-chan to tell me since she's been through what's going to happen to me." Sakura said.

Hinata, in a short sleeve blue shirt that showed off her massive sports bra encased breasts, and is tucked in the waist of tight black stretch shorts that hug and highlight every curve, walked over to Sakura, her three blue tails waved behind her, sat on Sakura's right and took her hand. "Sakura-chan.... I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before, but Naruto-kun thought it best to wait until you were ready to be Marked and then tell you everything and let you decide if you still wanted to get Marked and be like me, it was safer. Once you're Marked though, you're safe from anything." Hinata said, and let it sink in a moment. "You know about the link you'll have with Naruto-kun, the chakra boost, healing, getting a Kitsune guardian and what it did to my body.... but there's more."

"What else will it do to me Hinata-chan?" Sakura said.

"It.... it slowed my aging by half, maybe more because I have three tails. Kyuubi said I'll live to at least two hundred." Hinata said, almost embarrassed.

Sakura's eyes got as big as saucers. "Two hundred?" Sakura almost yelled.

Hinata nodded. "Some of what happened to me won't to you because you'll only have one tail, but there was one thing Kyuubi didn'tt expect that.... I found recently. It makes your...." Hinata blushed, but not like she used to.

"What is it Hinata-chan?" Sakura said and squeezed Hinata's hand.

Hinata leaned in close to Sakura and whispered it in her ear.

Naruto watched Sakura's face, as her jaw slowly dropped and her eyes opened wider by the second. Naruto hadn't listened but he knew what she told Sakura, there were some things Hinata still can't say out loud, but could whisper now. When Hinata finished and leaned back Naruto chuckled. "It's true Sakura-chan, even Kyuubi didn't know that would happen."

"But since I showed Naruto my breasts I've been in your Hot Spring three times with you to relax after we trained, and you looked normal down there Hinata-chan, can you show me...." Sakura said then suddenly clamped her hands over her mouth and blushed. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan it just slipped out I didn't mean to say that."

Hinata blushed and giggled. "It, it's ok Sakura-chan I don't mind now. If I can show Naruto-kun without fainting, I can show you."

"You almost fainted though Hinata-chan.... and your face was so red I thought your head was gonna explode." Naruto said with a smile then laughed.

"Hush Naruto-kun, you were just as red." Hinata said and smiled.

"Ok, ok.... I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I'll go check on everyone while you show Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, that'll be easier." Hinata said then went to Naruto and kissed him. "We'll be married in two months Naruto-kun.... then I'll move in and we can stop taking so many cold showers." Hinata said.

"So you haven't...." Sakura said.

Hinata was still blushed lightly. "No. Naruto-kun has seen me, but he's only touched my breasts and kissed me."

"That's why you train with me so hard." Sakura said and giggled.

"Hai.... I have to do something to relax, so I train like Naruto-kun does." Hinata said and smiled big.

Sakura suddenly thought back to all the times she saw Naruto training so hard by himself.... especially after he'd been around her a couple hours, and fell back on the bed laughing hysterically. "SO THAT'S WHY YOU TRAINED SO HARD NARUTO-KUN, NOT TO BE HOKAGE BUT YOU WANTED ME AND COULDN'T HAVE ME!!!"

Naruto's eyebrows went up from restrained surprise and he glanced at Hinata, who grinned slyly and gave him a nod, Naruto nodded back and smirked. "Keep laughing forehead and I might change my mind about marrying you." Naruto said seriously.

Sakura suddenly sat straight up, terrified she'd just made the biggest mistake of her life. She jumped to her feet ran the short distance to Naruto and dropped to her knees before him, her eyes teary. "I'm sorry Naruto-sama, I didn't mean it, please forgive me Naruto-sama I'll do anything, just please don't do that to me.... I couldn't take it if I lost you." Sakura said.

Naruto reached down, firmly grabbed Sakura's breasts through her shirt and gently tugged upward to get her to stand, and looked in her eyes. "Ok, I'll forgive you this time.... but you owe me now. One favor, anything I want.... no questions, and when I ask you'll do it." Naruto said and gave her breasts a slightly painful squeeze and released her.

"Hai, Naruto-sama.... thank you." Sakura said submissively.

'_Thank you Naruto-kun_.' Hinata thought to Naruto.

'_I didn't know you had that in you Hinata-chan, you foxy bitch.... I love you_.' Naruto thought to Hinata.

'_She's my friend and I love her, but I've wanted to get her back since the Academy for how she use to treat you.... and I love you too Naruto-kun_.' Hinata thought to Naruto.

"I'll see you two later." Naruto said then hugged Sakura, kissed Hinata and left the room.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan." Sakura said apologetically.

"It's ok Sakura-chan, please sit, I still have to show you." Hinata said.

Sakura smiled, bowed respectfully and returned to her seat on the side of the bed.

---6:00 PM, Namikaze Mansion, Main Hall---

Tsunade sat in the big chair by the coffee table nearest the hallway to the kitchen and dining room. Shizune stood at her right side, arms crossed over her chest. Tsunade looked at the group, the regulars in their usual spots for a meeting at Naruto's. Kakashi had just arrived and leaned against the wall to her far right by the hallway to the kitchen. Across from her on the couch from her right to left was Kurenai and Anko with big smiles. In the center was Sakura, then at the other end of the couch was Naruto then Hinata in their true form. Sasuke stood by the end of the coffee table closest to the door, behind him Kiba, Akamaru and Shino. Standing behind the couch were three of the four newcomers, from right to left Yugito, Tayuya and Isaribi. Across from Naruto and Hinata in the other big chair was the final newcomer, Tenten's father.

"Ok, since Kakashi is finally here we're almost ready to start the meeting.... but before we do someone has a very special announcement." Tsunade said, then got a big smile on her face.

Kurenai stood followed by Anko who took her hand and held it tight, both had a big but nervous smile. "Kiba, Shino.... and especially you Hinata-chan, I'm sorry to tell you I can't lead Team Nine anymore, I'm stepping down as your Sensei." Kurenai said with a little sadness and slight drop in her smile.

Hinata stood up, shocked. "But why Kurensi-sensei?"

"That's not my announcement, that's the result of it. Tsunade, Shizune and Anko already know. You see Kiba, Shino, Hinata-chan.... I can't be your sensei because I'm pregnant!" Kurenai said, and got very excited at the last part.

The room went absolutely silent, not even heartbeats could be heard as everyone but the three who already knew stared at Kurenai as if brain dead.

About ten seconds later the silence was broken by a happy squeal so loud it made the windows vibrate. "KURENAI-CHAN!" Hinata squealed as she wrapped her arms and three tails around her surrogate mother.... Kurenai Yuuhi.

Moments later everyone surrounded Kurenai and Anko with congratulations and questions.

End Chapter 33


	34. Ch34: The Price of Secrets

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 34: The Price of Secrets

By: MikeJV37

----August 3, 6:06 PM, Namikaze Mansion. Main Hall----

"Kurenai-chan, who's the father?" Hinata said.

Everyone stopped to listen.

"Remember my birthday party when I said I owed someone, this is it. I'm sorry, but he asked to remain anonymous. It's not changing anything between us, except he'll be the biological father of my child." Kurenai said.

"Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan.... and we have a very special gift for you." Anko said and smiled.

"Because you're both so special to us, and because of your special abilities.... Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan.... will you be the godparents of my child?" Kurenai said, nervously.

Everyone froze, even Tsunade and Shizune didn't know about this.

Hinata suddenly got a huge smile on her face and wrapped herself around Kurenai again. "We accept, we accept Kurenai-chan!"

Naruto laughed and smiled. "We'd be honored.... come on Hinata-chan, we've held up the meeting long enough." Naruto said then gently pried Hinata off Kurenai and sat on the couch.

Everyone returned to their seats except Tsunade. Hinata and Sakura had switched places.

As everyone settled down Kurenai squeezed Anko's hand and thought back to that night.

----Flashback----

He looked down at Kurenai, who sat on the side of her bed. "Are you sure Anko is ok with this Kurenai, we both know how emotional she is.... I don't even want to think about what she'd do to me if she thought...."

"Calm down." Kurenai interrupted. "I told you Anko knows and approves. Like you, I don't have any family." Kurenai said, pulled off her shirt and revealed her very large bare breasts. "Now get those clothes off, get over here and get me pregnant." Kurenai said with a sly smile.

He smiled, nodded, quickly stripped and walked up to Kurenai. He gently took Kurenai's cheeks as he leaned down, gently kissed her softly on the lips abd layed her back on the bed. He gently slid his hands down her body while he softly kised down her neck, then her chest. He cupped and lifted her large, full breasts together, kissed down her breasts, around both large red areola, then teased her big erect nipples with his lips and gently nipped then with his teetth, which he felt sent shivers of pleasure through her ody.

Kurenai moaned in pleasure, wrapped her arms around his muscled back and tried to pull him down onto her, but he didn't budge.

"Not yet Kuri-chan.... this may just be to get you pregnant but we're both going to enjoy this." He said smoothly. raised up, slid his hands down her her shorts, his fingertips barely touched her skin, which made her shudder and her stomach tense. He slipped his thumbs into the waistband of her shorts and panties, slid his hands around her waist to her firm butt, lifted her slightly and effortlessly slid them down her legs and off, then with a flick of his wrist tossed both into the clothes hamper in the corner, he knew how clean and organized she liked everything. He looked down at her as she moved further onto the bed and spread her legs to give him a clear view, which made him smile when her saw her smooth puusy lips had opened slightly and her hard clit stoof a full six inches. "Beautiful. I know what you want and the pleasure will be yours." He said seductively and licked his lips before he laid down between her legs, hands on her hip.

Kurenai put her head back on the bed, bit her bottom lip and squeezed her breasts as she felt him softly kiss the tip of her super sensitive clit as he hummed deeply and enhanced it with his chakra. Kurenai screamed in pleasure as the incredible sensation hit her. She lost track of how long he did it to her, she only know he'd move from her clit to her pussy and back again, which drove her to the edge.... she couldn't stand it anymore. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI STOP TEASING ME AND FUCK ME, I WANT YOU INSIDE ME.... IMPREGNATE ME DAMNIT!!!" Kurenai screamed, the neibhbors would of heard her if not for the sound seal.

He was ready to explode himself. "As you wish." He said, quickly but carefully climbed her body and thrust his hard eiight inches into her, felt her strong legs clamp around his body and her pussy around his cock. He managed to hold out another two minutes before he finally came inside her.

----End Flashback----

Anko glanced at Kurenai when she felt her hand squeezed, saw the gleam in Kurenai's eye, knew what she was thinking about and smirked subtly.

"Naruto, Hinata, congratulations on becoming godparents. Naruto please stand.... in Kakashi's report he mentioned you several times prominently, but I didn't get all the details, I want them now. First I want to thank you and Kakashi for helping Isaribi with her wind jutsu and I want you to assist Anko in her training, Anko will set up a schedule. Second.... as Hokage I want to personally thank you for ending the battle without any of you getting hurt, taking Hisame alive and bringing her to our side. Third, Kakashi told me Kyuubi did something to Princess Koyuki.... some new Mark she put on her, I want to know what she did and what this Mark does." Tsunade said.

Naruto nodded. "As you all know I can put a Mate Mark on someone by biting them and giving them some of Kyuubi's chakra, it's how I saved Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled, wiggled her ears and rubbed the mark on her neck happily.

Everyone smiled.

"Well Kyuubi and I have been working on another mark to make it safe to use. I need to have at least four wives by my birthday and get them pregnant, to do that safely I have to mark them as my mate and make them like Hinata-chan. I can't use that on everyone, and although I can remove it afterwards it could cause problems with the Kitsune clan and that person. We've been working on it for months, while we were in Snow Kyuubi finally finished it. It's like a weaker version of the Mate Mark, but I can give it by touch. It has most of the effects of the Mate Mark, but not as strong. It enhances your healing, makes you stronger, faster, boosts your chakra, and as it did for Princess Koyuki, if you don't use chakra it gives you the same chakra as a new Gennin. With training they can use jutsu, but how strong they are and their chakra control is up to them. If you can already use chakra it makes you stronger, but not as much as a Mate Mark would. It only takes a few hours for your body to adjust to it, and there's no transformation. It does make you kind of like a cadet member of the Namikaze clan, I'm still talking with Kyuubi about that to find out exactly what it means. The only thing we do know, because of Princess Koyuki, is that you won't be able to summon a Kitsune guardian, but you're still connected to me. Even though it was Kyuubi that marked Koyuki, she's connected to me as if I did it. I don't have a name for it yet, but I've been calling it a Kitsune Mark.... until I can think of a better name anyway. Any questions?" Naruto said.

Everyone looked around and thought a few moments.

"What about children?" Tenten said.

Everyone looked at Tenten.

"I've wanted to ask this for a while Naruto-kun.... we know that if you want to have a child with someone she has to be a kitsune, but what if a regular guy wants to have a baby with a kitsune girl, is it the same thing?" Tenten said.

Tenten's dad looked up from his chair at his daughter and smiled. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Tsukamu said.

Tenten blushed and looked at her dad. "D-a-a-a-d!"

Naruto thought a moment. "That's no problem. Kyuubi told me about that, it's only a problem from kitsune boy to normal girl. The other way, the kitsune girl can handle it easily." Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Tenten said and smiled.

Everyone waited a few moments, then Sakura stood.

"I have a question for Tsunade-sama.... actually, it's a request." Sakura said nervously.

Tsunade looked at Sakura's body language and sighed, she knew Sakura very well and could read her like a book. "What's her name and does she love you?"

Kiba, Shino, Tenten and Sasuke looked at Sakura, shocked. Everyone else either knew or hadn't known Sakura long enough.

"You're a lesbian?" Sasuke almost yelled in shock.

Sakura blushed red. "I'm bi-sexual.... I was going to tell everyone eventually." Sakura said almost meekly.

Shino just nodded.

Kiba got a big grin on his face.

"Forget it Kiba, I'd have a threesome with your sister Hana and Akamaru in front of the whole village before I'd even go on a date with you!" Sakura said fiercely.

Akamaru, who'd been quietly laying on the floor since he arrived, stood up and barked excitedly, his tail wagged quickly.

Kiba was shocked as the image appeared in his mind. "Quiet Akamaru it's not gonna happen!"

Akamaru whimpered sadly and laid down.

"You'd really take Akamaru and my sister over me?" Kiba said dejectedly.

Sakura nodded.

Kiba whimpered and crossed his arms over his chest. "She's as bad as Hana.... treat me like some bad puppy.... bitch." Kiba mumbled angrily.

Everyone laughed.

Sakura turned back to Tsunade. "She was with Hisame, she guarded Princess Kusetsu, Jaezakura saw her when we rescued Princess Kusetsu. Her name is Ayoko, and she does like me."

"I'll think about it Sakura." Tsunade said.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." Sakura said and bowed.

"I think that's everything for now.... except for you two, Naruto, Hinata." Tsunade said.

"What do you mean Tsunade?" Naruto said.

"The Haruno's need to see you like that, you can't avoid it." Tsunade said.

Naruto sighed. "Are you ready Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded, stood, then did a hand sign. There was a puff of smoke and when it cleared a moment later Hinata looked normal, but in the same clothes.

"That's Naruto's henge, when did you learn it Hinata-chan?" Sakura said.

"Last month, since I'll be going on missions again." Hinata said.

Naruto stood and activated his henge. "We're ready Sakura-chan, would you get them."

Sakura nodded, ran across the room, up the stairs, knocked on the doors and let everyone know they're wanted downstairs.

Everyone was beside the couch except Naruto, and Hinata who was on his left, they stood behind it facing the stairs. They watched Sakura return and stood at Naruto's right. Out of the first room was Ouka, Sakari, Hanami and Kyoudo, they'd been talking all day, especially Ouka and Sakari. Sakari had them stop in the middle of the Main Hall while she joined her daughter Sakura by Naruto. They were joined soon after by Akaneiro and Sankai from the second room, they joined their parents and Ouka. Almost a minute later Fubuki left her room holding the left hand of a sleepy but happy Wataame who popped a couple pieces of candy in her mouth before she reached the stairs, and by the time she reached her family she was her normal hyperactive little self.

"So why's everyone here, we having a party?" Wataame said excitedly.

Naruto took a step forward. "Everyone, this is my fiancee, Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata smiled and bowed.

"Wowee.... her boobies are huge.... OW! Fubuki-neechan!" Wataame said, then rubbed her head where she'd been hit.

"And I don't want to hear any comments about her chest from you two either.... or else!" Fubuki said strongly to her brothers and glared at them.

Hinata giggled quietly.

Naruto's face got very serious. "Remember I told you about Kyuubi, well there are some things I didn't tell you.... and something I didn't show you.... this isn't what I look like, I'm using a henge." Naruto said.

"I think I know what it is.... it's why you're so powerful." Kyoudo said then put his arm around Hanami.

Hanami got a little nervous.

Fubuki hugged Wataame from behind.

Naruto took a deep breath, sighed and released his henge.

Hanami and Wataame screamed and fainted.

Ouka went totally pale, almost white.

Akaneiro and Sankai went pale but otherwise didn't really react.

Fubuki caught Wataame, she was a little shaky but kept her composure.

Kyoudo didn't even flinch, except to catch his wife. "I was right, you fused with Kyuubi."

Naruto blinked and his eyes changed, his vertical slit pupil opened wider and the six small red marks around his pupil opened up to small red rimmed black slits. "You suppress it well, but I can see your chakra.... you're at least a Jounin aren't you Kyoudo?" Naruto said.

Kyoudo nodded.

"You can see chakra Naruto-kun, I thought only the Hyuuga's could do that." Sakura said.

"I can't see chakra coils or tenketsu, only the chakra that surrounds the body, Kyuubi showed me how to do it." Naruto said.

"I can't...." Ouka said, then grabbed her chest and collapsed.

"OUKA-CHAN!" Tsunade screamed at the top of her lungs, the walls and windows shook noticeably. Before Ouka was halfway to the floor Tsunade had crossed the room and caught her old friend bridal style. In the blink of an eye and two near simultaneous flashes of yellow, Naruto and Tsunade, with Ouka, were gone.

"Sakari dropped to her knees sobbing. "Oh Kami no.... don't take her from me."

Everyone just stood there for a minute until Hanami woke. Once she was up she looked around and saw all four of her children crying. "What's wrong.... where's mom?"

Kyoudo faced his wife and put his hands on her shoulders gently. "Hanami-chan.... I think Ouka had a heart attack, Naruto and Tsunade just vanished with her a minute ago.... they're probably at the Hospital."

Hanami screamed and buried her face in her husband's chest as she sobbed her eyes out.

There was suddenly two yellow flashes, Hinata and Sakura were gone.

"Naruto took them!" Tayuya yelled.

Everyone looked at her, then saw that Sakura and Hinata were gone.

Hanami looked at Tayuya with a little hope in her teary eyes. "Why did he take them?"

"Because Hinata is a kitsune and great med nin, and next to Tsunade, Sakura is one of the best fucking med nins in Konoha.... and there's NOTHING Naruto-kun can't do.... they will save her!" Tayuya yelled with total confidence.

Sasuke walked over to Hanami confidently. "I know Naruto better than everyone but Kyuubi and Hinata.... he may be the biggest baka I've ever met in my life.... and I hate to admit this, but I've never met anyone better under pressure than Naruto, he'll find a way to save her, he's the most stubborn, hard-headed person I've ever met in my life.... he just doesn't know how to give up.... when he sets his mind on something you have to kill him to stop him."

All Naruto's friends nodded in agreement.

"They're right, I don't know him as well as they do, but he's the most caring person I've ever met, nobody hates losing more than Naruto. He'll find a way to save Ouka." Sakari said as she stood.

----The Hospital, Outside Ouka's Room----

A nurse kneeled over the doctor under the cracked wall, and continually glanced across the hall through the large hole in the wall he'd made when Tsunade knocked him through it. Her hands glowed as she healed his crushed nose, minor concussion and imprint in his face shaped like the back of a fist.... Tsunade's. She'd seen it happen, Tsunade just brought in an old woman with Naruto and rushed into the nearest room. The look she saw on Tsunade's face was one she'd never seen before, and she'd yelled at the top of her lungs since she arrived. He'd tried to step in to help and without even a threat she'd back fisted him right through the wall, he was lucky to be alive. Everyone literally ran around the hospital to get or do anything Tsunade said, if you didn't move the instant she said it you got hurt.

"COME ON OUKA-CHAN YOU CAN DO IT, FIGHT YOU BITCH, I REFUSE TO LET YOU DIE!!!" Tsunade screamed, her voice echoed throughout the hospital.

Most of the glass within thirty feet of Tsunade had already shattered from the sheer power of her voice, everyone could feel her chakra like a lead vest.

"PUSH SAKURA, WE HAVE TO SAVE HER.... I WILL NOT LOSE ANYMORE FRIENDS! DAMNIT HER HEART ISN'T STRONG ENOUGH.... I'M LOSING HER...." Tsunade screamed in frustration and rage.

Then there was silence.

Shizune suddenly appeared in the doorway breathing hard, then covered her face with her arms as an explosion of chakra blew out every wall of the room.

Tsunade screamed, her sadness felt throughout the village like the mountain fell on them.

Sakura, Naruto and Shizune looked at Tsunade, tears ran down their cheeks, then something happened to Tsunade that shocked even Shizune.... her special henge dropped away and revealed her true appearance. Her hair was grey, she was thinner, had some wrinkles on her face and her skin looked like old leather.

Tsunade turned to her last hope. "Naruto-kun, you have to save her. I know you'll stop me if I try to use that jutsu, so I'm begging you as your friend, fuck the council, fuck my job, I'm asking you to give her your Mate Mark.... I'll do anything, I'll make you Hokage right now, I'll be your slave for the rest of my life, just please save her." Tsunade said, she sounded as old as she looked.

"Tsunade-chan please, you know what you're asking him to do to her!" Shizune said.

"Shut up Shizune!" Tsunade roared.

Shizune cringed, she'd only seen Tsunade like this once before.

Naruto activated his Kitsune vision. "Hinata, can you see it?"

Hinata activated her Kitsuugan. "Hai Naruto-kun, her spirit is holding on but just barely, her strength is almost gone.... she has maybe a minute left."

'_Kyuubi, what about the Kitsune mark, is it too late for that to save her? You used it on Koyuki but she was healthy_.' Naruto thought.

'_**I don't know Naruto, the Mate Mark would, but this is new, I don't know if it's strong enough**_.' Kyuubi thought.

"I can't do that do her without her permission, even to save her life.... I'm truly sorry Tsunade-chan, but my new Mark might work." Naruto said.

Tsunade almost collapsed when Naruto refused to bite her, but his counter offer filled her with hope. "If it works I'll give you anything you want, but if she dies because you refused to use the Mate Mark on her...." Tsunade said.

"If it doesn't work, I'll Mark her." Hinata said with determination.

"Hinata-chan you can't just...." Naruto said, and suddenly stopped. He saw it in her eyes, she wasn't going to budge on this, even for him, and nodded.

'_I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but you know why I can't let her die_.' Hinata thought to Naruto.

Naruto glanced at Hinata, then moved next to Ouka's bed by her chest. "Forgive me for this, but it has to be done on skin and the best place is directly over your heart." Naruto said, then grabbed her shirt in the middle of her chest and ripped it open, Ouka's waist-length saggy breasts fell to the bed at her sides. Naruto fanned out his tails and held up his right hand, in seconds his palm glowed bright red, then he slapped it on Ouka's chest at the top of her left breast and held it there until smoke started to rise from under his hand. When he lifted his hand there was a palm-sized circle with a fox head inside, it looked like a tattoo. "I hope it worked, I think I used a little more chakra than I should of, but not enough to cause a transformation like a bite.... I hope." Naruto said, then his eyes changed back to normal, the six small slits around his pupils closed.

"Hinata-chan, did it work?" Tsunade said softly.

Hinata stared intently, her eyes open wide, her full concentration on Ouka's vitals. "It's moving through her body.... most of it is going into her heart to repair the damage you couldn't.... it's.... rebuilding her heart, like its making it stronger." Hinata said.

Tsunade was a nervous wreck while she waited, she almost jumped when Naruto took her arm and walked to her a chair to sit, she was near exhaustion, she'd pushed herself almost to her limit.

Naruto sat Tsunade down, he was amazed she could still stand, she actually looked like a grandma now, as he used to, and occasionally still did, call Tsunade to tease her.... he'd never do that again after what he just saw her go through for a friend, she almost killed herself. He didn't know if it was selfish or not, but she'd been right, if Tsunade had tried to use that jutsu, he knew that he would of stopped her.... and that really bothered him.

----5 Minutes Later, Namikaze Mansion, Main Hall----

Naruto appeared in a flash of yellow with Hinata and Sakura, their eyes red, their faces solemn.

Hanami jumped from her seat, ran across the room and grabbed Naruto's shoulders, tears streamed down her face. "Is my mother alive, did you save her?" Hanami said, Naruto's kitsune features didn't even register in her mind.

Naruto looked Hanami right in the eyes. "Hai." Naruto said and smiled.

End Chapter 34


	35. Ch35: The Chosen

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 35: The Chosen

By: MikeJV37

Author's Note: Chapter 34 was edited slightly for plot reasons, please be sure you've read it before continuing. Remember, pay attention to what characters say and do, I like to give little clues/hints to upcoming chapters events. Oh, 6 chapters to the wedding. Enjoy.

----August 3, 6:18 PM, Namikaze Mansion. Main Hall----

Naruto let Hanami hug him as long as she wanted, which turned out to be about two minutes, before she stepped back.

"Where's Tsunade-sama?" Tenten said.

Naruto's face turned serious. "Everyone sit." Naruto said seriously.

Everyone knew he hadn't asked, he'd told them to sit.... something big was coming, everyone but Hinata and Sakura obeyed. They all watched Naruto, curious.

Naruto glanced at Hinata a moment, then smiled briefly, turned to Sakura and whispered in her ear.

After he'd finished Sakura thought a moment then nodded.

"Tsunade-chan is home resting and won't be back tonight, Shizune is with her. Tsunade almost killed herself trying to save Ouka.... since I met her about four years ago I've never seen Tsunade so upset or push herself so hard, she nearly exhausted her chakra.... and it was my fualt." Naruto said, sighed sadly and looked at the floor a moment. "Ouka had a severe heart attack that did a lot of damage to her heart, even Tsunade and Sakura couldn't heal her.... and she almost died beyond even my ability to save her.... I'm sorry if you hate me for this, but the only way to save her was to Mark her."

'_Naruto-kun you don't_....' Hinata thought to Naruto.

'_No Hinata, don't try to protect me. I'll take full responsibility. I could of stopped anything that happened and didn't.... you know that. I'm sorry Hinata-chan but this time I will not let you protect me_.' Naruto thought to Hinata, then looked at Sakura.

Sakari and Hanami stood, obviously shocked, but kept their composure.

Hanami stepped up to Naruto and stopped inches from him. "Naruto-sama.... what, happened to my mother?" Hanami said as calmly as she could, but her churning emotions showed on her face.

'C_an I show them_?' Hinata thought to Naruto.

Naruto gave Hinata a slight nod.

Hinata nodded back. "I've been Marked by Naruto-kun.... he had to do it a few months ago when I was attacked and stabbed through the heart.... this is what it did to me." Hinata said, then dropped her henge, turned to the side and pulled the side collar of her shirt down to show the Mate Mark. "This is the Mate Mark, I got this when Naruto bit me there and made me his mate so we can be married and have children. I've loved him with all my heart since we first met at the Academy, and I love him even more now that we're mated and can share our thoughts."

The Haruno's gasped in shock, but nothing like when they first saw Naruto. They all stood and walked to Hinata to see her better.

Before they reached her Sakura stepped between them and Hinata. "I have to tell you something.... whatever your feelings are, please don't do or say anything against Hinata-chan. Naruto-kun is very protective of her. When Hinata-chan was attacked, it took me, Tayuya, Kurenai and Anko to keep him from destroying the village while Tsunade did everything she could to find a tiny spark of life left in Hinata. Naruto loves me and Konoha almost as much as he does Hinata, but if she'd died he would of destroyed the village and killed everyone in it. Please, don't be afraid of Naruto or Hinata because of how they look, they're the kindest, most caring people I've ever met.... I'm a better person for knowing him, he's saved me and Konoha many times." Sakura said, glanced back at Naruto and Hinata, then stepped aside.

"It's ok, you can come close and look, ask me questions if you want to, I'll tell you anything you want to know." Hinata said warmly.

Hanami looked at Hinata. "Is that what you did to my mother, put a.... Mate Mark on her?"

"No, with Kyuubi's help I now have a second Mark called the Kitsune Mark that I used. It's like a weaker version of the Mate Mark but doesn't make her my mate or cause a transformation.... its not supossed to anyway, it was the first time I used it.... and it was on someone at the brink of death.... I didn't do it quite right." Naruto said with a hint of sadness.

Wataame stepped forward, away from her family. "Hinata.... can, can I touch your tails? I promise I won't hurt you." Wataame said nervously.

Hinata smiled and nodded.

Wataame moved close and petted Hinata'a tails, which got a 'petted dog' type of reaction from Hinata. Hinata didn't know why, but she really enjoyed being petted.

"What do you mean Naruto-sama?" Hanami said nervously.

Naruto sighed. "Kyuubi, as Toriko, used the Kitsune Mark on Princess Koyuki, she had it the three days before we left, it's why she looked so good. After I used it to save Ouka, Kyuubi realized what I'd done. She has better chakra contriol than I do, even better than Tsunade-chan. She told me I.... I used twice as much chakra as I should of, even in that situation. We don't know exactly what will happen to her, but Kyuubi is sure there will be some small changes to her appearance. She'll wake up tomorrow, until then no one can see her."

Hanami shook briefly. "She'll be alive and healthy though, right?"

"Hai, and probably stronger and better looking than she ever was, one of the effects of Kyuubi's chakra is it makes you stronger, heathier and especially for women, it makes them more beautiful. It did for Hinata-chan.... not that she needed it." Naruto said and smiled.

Hinata giggled and smiled.

"It's been a hard day for everyone, Hanami why don't you take your family to the dining room and have something to eat.... Micchieru!" Naruto said.

Micchieru ran out of the kitchen. "Hai, Naruto-san."

"Show the Haruno's to the dining room and have Shiyoko-chan make them anything they want." Naruto said.

"Hai, would everyone follow me please." Micchieru said, then turned and lead the remaiing Haruno family out of the room, leaving only Konoha shinobi.

"Tell them Naruto-kun, they need to know." Hinata said.

Naruto nodded. "Everyone, Sakari is staying with Ouka at the Hokage Mansion with Tsunade and Shizune. The chakra you felt a few minutes ago was Tsunade's.... she destroyed part of the Hospital, injured three nurses and a doctor. Tsunade-chan exhausted her chakra.... she lost her henge and we saw her real appearance."

Everyone was stunned.

"I.... I almost let Ouka die.... she did die, Tsunade had to beg me to save Ouka. Before I took Tsunade and Shizune home...." Naruto said, but wasn't able to say what he wanted.

Hinata hugged Naruto from the side and kissed his cheek. "Naruto-kun Mate Marked Tsunade-chan."

"I almost cost Tsunade-chan one of her few old friends she has left.... I had to make it up to her." Naruto said.

Everyone talked quietly for a moment, then Kakashi stepped forward.

"We understand Naruto. We knew you were going to, and understand why you did it now.... everyone else will to." Kakashi said.

Naruto's face got serious. "I'll never make that mistake again.... I promise!" Naruto said, raised his fist and clenched it until his nailed pierced his palm.

Everyone just nodded, they knew it'd be useless to argue with him, and they knew they couldn't stop him even if they'd wanted to. Most of them also realized that every time something big happened to Naruto he'd take steps to make sure that didn't happen again.... and a few had an idea what he'd do about this, nobody fought to protect Konoha or its people harder than Naruto, maybe even more than the previous Hokages.

"I know we forgot to discuss everything we'd planned, but at the moment I think they can wait until tomorrow. The Hospital staff has been told already, for now please keep what happened at the hospital quiet, Shizune-chan already gave them a cover story for the damage, the civilians don't need to know, so while you're out please act normal. Thank you." Naruto said and gave everyone a small bow. "Tayuya-chan, Sakura-chan, please stay here, everyone else can go home.... please be at the Hokage Mansion tomorrow at noon." Naruto said.

Everyone nodded then left or went to their rooms.

"Naruto-kun, are you sure you want to...." Sakura said.

Tayuya's eyes got big as saucers as she realized what Sakura was about to say. "You mean it?" Tayuya interrupted and smiled ear-to-ear.

Naruto looked at Tayuya and smiled. "Hai."

----7:27 PM, Kouseki Fujino's House----

Kouseki stood in her bedroom totally nude, her slightly damp waist-length blonde hair was combed but otherwise hung loose down her back, her four best outfits were laid out on her bed.... she stared at them blankly. "Which one do I wear?" Kouseki asked herself yet again. The five foot ten inch, twenty-four year old leader of Team Four was stuck, this was the biggest date of her life, she was going out with Kakashi Hatake and had never been so nervous in her life. She was suddenly snapped out of her trance by a knock on her front door. "HE'S EARLY!" Kouseki yelled, grabbed a blue and gold kimono from her closet and ran to the door as she quickly slipped it on. She looked through the window between the curtains, then sighed in relief and relaxed.... mostly. She opened it halfway. "Hurry hurry, come in quick, I need help!"

"You can't decide what to wear on your date with Kakashi can you?" Anko said and smirked, amused.

Kurenai laughed. "Anko-chan went out for dango earlier and heard about it."

"Come on you lucky bitch, let's get you ready.... what time will he be here?" Anko said.

"He'll be here in half an hour, he said to dress nice." Kouseki said nervously, then ran back to her bedroom.

Anko and Kurenai looked at each other, laughed and followed her.

They stopped at the doorway to Kouseki's bedroom, Anko in front. "It's not fair Kuri-chan, I'm an F cup, she's a E cup, but hers look bigger than mine. We're the same age but she's got firm melons that stand on her chest and bounce when she moves.... I got a pair of stuffed socks hung from my chest.... if it wasn't for Orochimaru I'd have...." Anko whispered to Kurenai with a little anger in her voice.

"Calm down Anko-chan, this isn't the time for that." Kurenai interrupted quietly. "We're going to help Kouseki get ready for her date and be happy for her, and when we get home I'll fix you a big plate of my special dango. This has been a big day and we're here to relax and help a friend." Kurenai whispered to Anko.

Anko pushed down her emotions and smiled. "Hai, I'm sorry Kuri-chan. You know I'm not mad at her, I just can't control myself sometimes, you know how messed up I am." Anko whispered to Kurenai then entered the room.

"What do you think, should I cover my breasts or show them off. I usually keep my breasts hidden.... does he like big breasts?" Kouseki said nervously.

Hurenai smirked very subtly.

Anko laughed. "Haven't you ever seen what's in those little books he reads?" Anko said amused.

Kouseki shook her head.

Anko laughed loudly. "What do you think Kuri-chan, she can do it?"

Kurenai looked at Kouseki a moment then smiled. "Hai. Kouseki-chan, Anko will help you get ready, I'll be back in about fifteen or twenty minutes." Kurenai said, then vanished.

----The Iron Kimono----

The front door opened and Kurenai rushed in. "Hotaru-chan I have a special rush order!"

"Back here Kurenai!" Hotaru said.

Kurenai ran to the back of the store and found Hotaru stocking new fabrics. "I need a dress for Kouseki Fujino, she has a date with Kakashi in thirty minutes."

Hotaru stood a moment, her face scrunched up in thought, her eyes darted around at the fabrics around her. A few moment later Hotaru smiled. "Kouseki has a date with Kakashi and I only have thirty minutes.... finally a challange.... this calls for The Kit." Hotaru said, smiled ear-to-ear and ran through the curtain into the back room.

Kurenai was slack-jawed and bug-eyed. She'd heard about it, every kunoichi on Konoha had, but it'd never been seen, Hotaru's special kit was almost legendary.

A minute later Hotaru came out in a red vest similar to what ANBU wore, it was covered in pockets of various sizes and shapes, several pairs of scissors and straight and curved needles of various sizes. Hotaru interlaced her fingers and cracked her knuckles very loudly, Maestro style.

Kurenai had never seen Hotaru crack her knuckles in the years she'd known her.

"Stand back Kurenai, but be ready. You're about to see my signature jutsu." Hotaru said then flashed through a long series of hand signs faster than even Kurenai could follow and held the last seal. "DANCE OF THE FIREFLY." Hotaru said, then shimmering blue insect wings made of chakra appeared on her back.

Kurenai was awe struck, she'd never seen anything so beautiful in her life. She watched as Hotaru blurred around the shop at blinding speed, her arms moved so fast Kurenai couldn't follow them, and when she changed direction there was a flash of blue light. "That's incredible, I had no idea she could move so fast...." Kurenai said to herself. She watched Hotaru for eight minutes, though it felt like two, as Hotaru gathered material from around the shop and laid them out on the back counter, several times she changed fabrics.

Once she was satisfied she had the right materials she got a body mannequin from the back with Kouseki's build, then created the dress from scratch in two minutes flat. As soon as she stopped, her chakra wings vanished, she staggered to the counter and almost fell over, she looked to be near exhaustion. "So what do.... you think.... will she.... like it?" Hotaru said as she breathed hard, sweat dripped from her forehead.

Kurenai went to help Hotaru, but stopped when Hotaru raised a hand.

"I'm fine, just a little out of shape I guess, check the dress." Hotaru said with a smile.

Kurenai nodded, and went to the dress on the mannequin. Kurenai looked at it for a few minutes, occasionally she'd whistle or gasp softly. "Hotaru, even for you this is incredible, I've never seen quality like this in anything.... it doesn't even look like it was sewed together. Wait, why did you do this for Kouseki, she's one of the nicest people I know, but I don't think Kouseki, Anko and I together have enough to pay for a dress like that."

Hotaru stood. "You know her father died when she was thirteen and her mother when she was sixteen?"

Kurenai nodded.

"They weren't her birth parents, Kouseki was adopted. She doesn't know who her real parents are.... no charge for the dress, call it a gift from them." Hotaru said with a tiny smile.

Kurenai looked at Hotaru a moment, stunned she'd just give away such a dress.... then gasped loudly. "You know who they are don't you?" Kurenai said loudly.

Hotaru flinched subtly. "As my friend.... please don't ask me about that, I made a promise." Hotaru said almost sadly, then removed the dress from the mannequin, folded it up carefully, placed it in a box she took from under the counter and sealed it. "Please Kurenai-chan, take it and go."

'_What ever she knows must be very important_.' Kurenai thought, then bowed respectfully and took the box. "Dinner at my house tomorrow, six sharp, Naruto and Hinata will be there also, I insist you join us."

Hotaru sighed and smiled. "Hai, I'll be there.... I can let you fix me dinner at least. Now go, and I want to know how their date went."

Kurenai smiled, nodded and vanished.

Hotaru went to the front door, put up the closed sign, went to the back room behind the curtain, removed the vest, fell to the floor and cried her heart out.

----8:00 PM, Kouseki's House----

Kouseki gave her Hitai-ite on her forehead a final quick polish with a napkin then walked nervously to the door, opened it.... and almost lost her composure before she took a step back and turned to the side to let him in.

Kakashi stood there, his face covered like always, only his right eye visible, but the rest was shocking, he wore a black tuxedo and had a bouquet of beautiful blue and yellow flowers from the Yamanaka Flower Shop, they were the best in Konoha. Kakashi was as speechless as Kouseki. He was normally an inch taller than her, at five foot eleven, but tonight she was his height. She had on blue one inch heels that sparkled in the light of the setting sun. Her long, beautifully muscled legs were bare up to her hips and put a small lump in his throat. Her dress was stunning, it was a glimmering crystal blue like her eyes, hugged her body like a second skin, had inch wide shoulder straps that left her arms bare, and had a v-neck that almost went down to her navel, every edge was trimmed in yellow. It showed her firm, round E cup breasts almost from nipple to nipple and part of her flat stomach. Around her waist was a two inch wide yellow belt, and just below it in the front was a trapezoid-shaped flap that hung halfway down her thighs. That sight taxed his mind to control his.... excitment. Her waist length blonde hair was in a single braid down her back and tied with a blue ribbon that matched the dress.

"Please come in Kakashi.... the flowers are beautiful, thank you." Kouseki said, let him pass then closed the door and went to put the flowers in a vase.

Kakashi waited a moment for her to return. "You look absolutely stunning Kouseki, are you ready to go, we have dinner reservations." Kakashi said smoothly, but inside he was nervous.

Kouseki blushed slightly, nodded, picked up her small blue purse, stepped next to him on his left, followed him out and locked the door behind her.

As they walked through Konoha to the restaurant Kakashi had reservations at, they literally stopped traffic. Everyone that saw them stopped what they were doing as if frozen in time. Many women bowed their heads to Kouseki as she passed as a sign of defeat and respect, they could tell the chase was over. One person they passed made Kakashi smile bigger beneath his mask.... his self proclaimed rival, Guy, out for his evening jog. Kakashi gave him a nod as he passed the totally stunned Guy.

When Kakashi turned her toward their destination, Kouseki stopped and gasped in shock. "This is Seiei Inshoku, the finest restaurant in Konoha, how did you get a reservation here so quickly?" Kouseki said, shocked. (A/N: Seiei Inshoku - Elite Food and Drink)

"The owner is an old friend of mine." Kakashi said.

Kouseki smiled ear-to-ear and walked in with him arm-in-arm. As soon as they got close to him the Host smiled and lead them to the best table in the house, by the kitchen door between the wall and a large elaborate fish pond with four small fountains and a waterfall, it was the centerpiece of the restaurant.

A waiter showed up right after they sat, gave each a menu and left. They looked them over a few minutes and decided what they wanted. Moments after they put their menus on the table the waiter returned, took their orders and left with the menus. They talked about their students, jutsu, and a little about themselves until the food arrived.

"Here you are Kakashi-san, grilled fish with eggplant miso soup.... and for you Kouseki-san.... vegetable fried rice and lobster ramen. Enjoy." The waiter said, then left.

"You laughed again, why?" Kouseki said curiously.

"Naruto." Kakashi said with a chuckle.

Kouseki thought a moment and giggled, which made her breasts bounce gently. "Oh, I remember.... Ayame-chan speaks highly of him, he's her best customer. She's very fond of him...." Kouseki said, then suddenly looked stunned.

"Is smething wrong Kouseki-chan?" Kakashi said.

"I just realized, I've seen him around the village but have never met him." Kouseki said, then looked down at her food ashamed.

"While we eat I'll tell you about him, and tomorrow afternoon I'll introduce you to him." Kakashi said.

Kouseki looked at Kakashi and smiled. "Thank you Kakashi-san."

They enjoyed the meal, Kakashi told her about Naruto, starting when he was little, the orphanage, then raised himself on the street, told her some of his favorite pranks Naruto had pulled. Kouseki told Kakashi she was one of the few people in Konoha Naruto had never pranked directly, mainly because she's never called him names or mistreated him, though she hadn't been nice to him either, they just never met. She remembered him from the academy. The meal finally ended, then Kakashi took her on a stroll through the park before he took her home.

----9:27 PM, Kouseki's House----

Kouseki stood in her living room and looked into Kakashi's eye lovingly. "I had fun tonight Kakashi-kun, you make me laugh.... and you make me feel strong.... you treated me like a woman and didn't spend all night staring at my breasts like every other guy I've dated since I was twelve, even if I did wear this to show them off.... and for that I'll always love you. I know that's silly, but it's how I feel." Kouseki said and leaned in to kiss him.

Kakashi stopped her, then reached back and pushed the door closed. "Before I leave, I want to give you a very special gift." Kakashi said then walked her to the couch, and sat with her. Kakashi looked at her a moment, took a deep breath, sighed. then lifted his hitai-ite to reveal his sharingan eye.

Kouseki gasped, she'd never seen it up close before. "Beautiful."

"May I kiss you Kouseki-chan?" Kakashi said.

Kouseki nodded happily.

Kakashi took a deep breath, looked into her eyes.... then pulled down his mask, leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. When he leaned back she was out cold, her face and chest bright red. Kakashi laid her back gently, pulled up his mask and locked the door behind him as he left.

End Chapter 35


	36. Ch36: Transformation

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 36: Transformation

By: MikeJV37

----August 4, 7:46 AM, Namikaze Mansion----

Naruto sat on the couch while he waited for a sign. He'd only been awake twelve minutes but felt like he'd sat there hours.... it was like torture. His ears perked up as he felt it. "Sakura's waking up." Naruto almost yelled, then jumped off the couch, ran across the room, up the stairs, and down the hall to his room. Naruto straightened his black pants and blue shirt, the same clothes he'd put on yesterday for the meeting, then opened his door, went in and quietly shut it behind him. As he walked across his bedroom he looked at the two figures on his bed then the third figure reclined in a chair by the window, who yawned, stretched and smiled at him. "Good morning Hinata-chan, was the chair comfortable?"

Hinata stood, walked to Naruto then hugged and kissed him, her three tails waved excitedly behind her. "Good morning Naruto-kun, the chair was comfortable.... I can't wait until we're waking up in your bed." Hinata said with a sly smile.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto said surprised, and blushed slightly. He'd noticed she'd gotten very sexual lately in her actions and things she said, he was really starting to like it and knew she was just getting herself ready to be his wife.... and making up for being so shy around him all those years.

"Sakura-chan is waking isn't she?" Hinata said.

"Hai, come on." Naruto said, then walked with Hinata to the right side of the bed where Sakura was, her red chakra cocoon had just faded and alerted him. "Wake up Sakura-chan.... time to get up." Naruto said warmly, then reached out and gently shook her.

Sakura squirmed under the blankets and pulled them tighter to her body. "Oh Naruto-kun you're the best, make love to me again...." Sakura said sleepily, then her eyes suddenly snapped open as she felt Naruto and Hinata were very close and realized what she'd just said in front of them.

Naruto and Hinata laughed.

'_Calm down Sakura it's ok, Hinata-chan did the same thing_.' Naruto thought to Sakura.

'_I don't mind Sakura, it was cute.... please get up so we can see how you look_.' Hinata thought to Sakura.

Naruto and Hinata backed up several steps to give Sakura room.

Sakura sighed deeply to release her tension, then whipped off her blankets and hopped out of the bed, She was only had on pink panties and a red t-shirt that was much tighter now than last night.

Naruto and Hinata gasped, then smiled very happily.

"Sakura-chan...." Naruto said, his mouth hung half open.

Sakura looked around a moment then ran to the full length mirror to see herself, and gasped in shock. She'd basically imagined how she'd look, but wasn't even close on much of it. She had pink furred fox ears on top of her head, and her green eyes now had the vertical slit pupils. She opened her mouth and saw that her upper and lower canine teeth were larger, a quarter of an inch longer than her other teeth. As Sakura turned her head she saw that her shoulder-length hair now hung to the middle of her back by the end of her new, two foot long, white-tipped pink tail. One of the two biggest changes Sakura saw was her body, it was curvier and more muscular. She'd gained an average of two inches of muscle across her body, the biggest growth was her shoulders, upper arms and thighs, but they looked sculpted and made her look more adult and very sexy. Even more noticeably to her though was her breasts.... they'd grown from D cups to what she figured were firm, round F cups. "I'm bigger than Ino now." Sakura said, then smiled ear-to-ear. When she'd gone to bed her shirt hung just low enough to cover her panties, now it was just above them. "Wow.... I didn't expect that either." Sakura said as she parted her legs a little more. Her mound was noticeably larger, as were her lips that now showed a large crease in the fabric, and the final change should of embarrassed her but didn't.... her pink bush stuck out over the waistband and front leg holes. "I'll have to fix that." Sakura said and giggled.

"Here Sakura-chan." Hinata said as she held out Sakura's black shorts.

Sakura nodded, and put them on. "Thank you Hinata-chan.... and thank you for not staring at my pu.... at me down there Naruto-kun." Sakura said, blushed at what she almost said, and gave a small bow. '_What happened to me.... my panties don't hide me at all, and not only didn't I blush or want to hit him.... I can't believe this, but I wanted to remove my clothes.... am I really just a slut that's been hiding my true self all these years_?' Sakura thought.

'_No Sakura-chan, you aren't a slut, but I did see you for just a moment_.' Naruto thought to Sakura.

Sakura turned and faced Naruto, she shook slightly from shock. '_You were listening to my thoughts_?' Sakura thought.

'_I am too Sakura-chan, I'm sorry. Please Naruto-kun, she's not ready for this yet_.' Hinata thought to them.

Naruto nodded and closed the connection to Sakura. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I'm used to listening to Hinata-chan's thoughts, I forgot you were just transformed. I'll stay out of your mind until you're ready." Naruto said.

Sakura took several deep breaths to focus herself. "That's a little weird, it's just like when Jaezakura first started talking to me in my head. I knew this would happen, but knowing something and experiencing it are two different things, like learning a new jutsu." Sakura said.

"Oh Kami you're good, harder Naruto-kun.... bite my nipples harder.... claw my big cunt, scratch my clit.... MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!" Tayuya said, she got louder with each phrase, the last she screamed, rolled onto her back and threw off the blankets.... she was totally nude.

"OH KAMI.... LOOK AT THE SIZE OF HER CLIT!" Sakura screamed, then blushed slightly and covered her mouth. "I can't believe I just said that." Sakura said, her words muffled beneath her hands.

Tayuya's eyes popped open, she sat up fast and looked around a moment before she remembered where she was. Tayuya looked down and smiled big. "Wow, look how firm my tits are.... they didn't stand out like this back when I was a C cup, this is fuckin AWESOME!" Tayuya said excitedly. "What the fuck is...." Tayuya said, slightly confused then reached between her legs with her right hand, gasped in shock, then smiled ear-to-ear, spread her breasts so she could look down at herself. "Look at my fuckin clit, its huge.... I LOVE IT!" Tayuya said loudly and excitedly. '_Damn thing goes halfway down my thigh.... now you've got a challenge Shizune_.' Tayuya thought with a huge smile.

"Tayuya!" Naruto said with authority.

Tayuya suddenly got timid and looked at Naruto with big sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I got a little excited.... I mean...." Tayuya said, then hung her head.

"We saw how excited you were.... so you want me to bite your nipples huh?" Naruto said and smirked.

Tayuya whipped her head up, her eyes big as saucers. "Oh Kami.... did I say that out loud, I thought I was dreaming." Tayuya said, then grabbed the blankets and pulled them over herself as she tried to hide. "Hello, I'm Tayuya, the biggest, most foul mouthed slut in Konoha." Tayuya said harshly to herself. A moment later the blankets were pulled away.

"Please get up Tayuya-chan, we don't think that.... besides, you should of heard what Sakura-chan said." Naruto said with a smirk.

Tayuya relaxed, looked at Sakura and smiled slyly. "You'll have to tell me later. Thank you Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan.... so how do I look?" Tayuya said, then got off the bed, and while Naruto went back to Hinata she moved to the center of the room. "Sakura.... did your breasts get bigger?"

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Nice rack babe.... and look at all those sexy muscles.... oh baby! I wouldn't mind getting my head crushed between those thighs!" Tayuya said then licked her lips sensually with a very long tongue. Tayuya stuck out her tongue all the way. 'W_ow.... it must be a foot long now.... the things I can do with this_.' Tayuya thought, then retracted her tongue. "After you marry Naruto-kun you can show your Alpha what a good sub-wife you are." Hinata said with playful authority.

Tayuya bowed in submission. "Hai Hinata-sama, it would be my pleasure to serve my Alpha in that way."

Sakura looked at Hinata like she'd just met her. "Hinata-chan?"

Hinata looked at Sakura and motioned to the floor with her eyes.

Sakura dropped to her knees and bowed in submission.

Naruto gently elbowed Hinata. "Stop it Hinata.... maybe you'd like to bow to them, or maybe I'll have you...." Naruto said with a playful but serious smirk.

Hinata looked at Naruto shocked. "Please don't Naruto-kun." Hinata interrupted. "I'm sorry, this is new to me too. Please forgive me Tayuya-chan, Sakura-chan, it was rude of me to do that to you." Hinata said sincerely and bowed to them.

"Can both of you make us do anything you want Naruto?" Tayuya said.

Hinata looked at Naruto, her eyes pleading with him.

Naruto hugged Hinata and she smiled.

"Hai, I was going to tell you later, but I never intended to use it except in an emergency. Please, let's forget about this and get back to you two, you need to get use to your new power and abilities." Naruto said.

Tayuya smiled. "It's ok.... really, I sort of enjoyed it, after we're married we could have a lot of fun with that power." Tayuya said and smiled slyly.

They looked at Tayuya's new body and smiled. Unlike Sakura, her J cup breasts hadn't gotten bigger, just firmed up, and her body had a sleeker, athletically muscled look. She had the vertical slit pupils, fox ears on top her head, a two foot long, white tipped, red fox tail, clawed fingers and toes and enlarged canine teeth just like Sakura. Her red hair had gone to her waist, now it hung past her butt, and the thick red bush on her mound had grown, as well as her mound, still smooth lips, and as she found out by accident, her tongue and clit had grown to Kitsune proportions. Naruto knew from Kyuubi that everyone would react different to the red chakra when they transformed, but it seemed that Tayuya got a powerful sexual enhancement.

They complemented Tayuya on her new body, and she complemented Sakura on hers. Sakura and Tayuya went to their rooms to get dressed, then downstairs for breakfast, both were really hungry.

----8:46 AM, Hokage Mansion----

Shizune stretched then sat in the chair she'd been in all night, she hadn't left Tsunade's side since she'd run to the hospital from Naruto's at her absolute maximum speed and drained most of her chakra reserves. As soon as Naruto had disappeared with Tsunade and Ouka she knew in her heart Tsunade would go wild.... and she'd been right, but was pleasantly surprised the injuries and damage were less than she'd anticipated. Until that moment she was one of only three people in the whole world that had seen Tsunade's true appearance, but even that was because Tsunade had chosen to show them, to see her best friend, sensei and surrogate mother so exhausted she reverted to her real self was devastating. Shizune picked up the cup of triple strength coffee, downed it in one swallow and sat it on the small table. Shizune barely felt it rush through her body, despite the fact she never had more than a double. "Wake up Tsunade-chan.... I need you."

"I'll get up when I'm ready bitch.... so fuck off." Tsunade half mumbled in her sleep, in that twilight between consciousness and dreams.

Shizune fell out of her chair then jumped to her feet, her heart suddenly pounded in her chest.

Naruto, Hinata and Sakura suddenly appeared in a yellow flash.

"TSUNADE-CHAN!" Shizune happily screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Ahhh, my ears.... damnit Shizune I've told you...." Tsunade said as she pulled the blankets off her upper body and sat up.... then stopped when she saw them standing there with the same expression.... the blank stare of total, mind numbing shock. "What's wrong with...." Tsunade said and then froze in shock as she saw her hands. They looked like they always did in her 'I'm only thirty years old' henge, except for two things.... she had clawed fingernails like Hinata.... and she hadn't activated her special henge since it faded at the hospital last night. "Naruto, did you...."

Naruto snapped out of his daze and nodded. "I used my Mate Mark on you."

Tsunade threw off the blankets, hopped off the bed, ran to the full length mirror, stripped her clothes off in a few seconds, which she hadn't noticed didn't fit her properly anymore, and just stared at herself in awe.

Shizune, Hinata and Sakura gasped loudly.

"Tsunade-chan you're...." Shizune said.

Tsunade turned to her right, looked at herself at gasped again, she had two, three foot long, white tipped, blonde fox tails.

Shizune stared at Tsunade, she had two tails that looked just like Naruto's, but that was just the start. Tsunade looked better than she had when they'd first met, but this wasn't her special henge.... Tsunade was physically twenty years younger and was in phenomenal shape. Beautiful skin, a hard, smooth, powerful but feminine muscled body that would make any kunoichi sell her soul to have. Her hair was still in two ponytails as always, but it wasn't just blonde again, it was a shimmering golden blonde, but didn't hang to her waist anymore, it hung just past her knees. And more shocking was that she'd grown from five foot five to five foot ten, and though they'd lifted and now hung to the top to her huge golden blond bush, her massive breasts had firmed up and filled out to a more oval shape, instead of teardrops as they had been because of their weight. She had the fox features.... enlarged canine teeth, clawed fingers and toes, her hazel eyes now had the vertical slit pupils and she had fox ears on top of her head.

After a few minutes of admiring herself in the mirror, Tsunade finally saw her Mate Mark.... on the upper slope of her left breast. Tsunade turned to Naruto and was stunned when she saw Sakura. "Sakura.... he Marked you too, why Naruto? Not that I mind, I've never looked or felt better in my life, but I have to know why you Marked us.... and what exactly you did to me, I'm guessing it has to do with why I have two tails instead of one."

"Tayuya too, she's at the house still eating breakfast.... Kyuubi!" Naruto said.

Kyuubi appeared in a puff of smoke. "Hai Naruto-sama. Tsunade-sama, you're beautiful.... especially through my own eyes. I'm sorry.... Naruto-sama will tell you the rest, but he marked you on your breast instead of your neck to make it easier to hide your appearance until you could tell everyone.... we didn't expect you to grow five inches.... everyone reacts differently to our chakra. I can help you with your clothes, until you can get new clothes from Hotaru-sama**.**" Kyuubi said, then looked at Tsunade a moment, flashed through a series of hand signs and held out her a hands. There was a puff of red smoke and folded clothes appeared in her hands.

Tsunade put them on. They looked almost exactly like her normal black pants, grey shirt and green jacket, but were a high quality fabric. "Very nice Kyuubi, thank you.... it's not armor cloth I can tell, but it's strong, light and very comfortable."

Kyuubi smirked as she had an idea and glanced at Naruto.

Naruto smiled. "That's a good idea Kyuubi.... go."

Kyuubi bowed and vanished in red smoke.

"Tsunade-chan.... I Marked you just like the others, but the second tail is my special gift to you. I know you cut twenty or thirty years off your life when you used your Creation Rebirth jutsu to heal yourself in your fight with Orochimaru where you saved me.... I will not let you pay that price, even for me. You saw that your tails are as long as Hinata's, not Sakura's, this is because of your age, the power you already had, and because the second tail is to reverse what the jutsu did.... if Kyuubi is right, and she usually is, you'll live another two hundred years at least.

Most of the room went slack-jawed from shock, especially Tsunade.

Tsunade composed herself, bowed very low to Naruto and smiled ear-to-ear. "Naruto-sama, I'm forever your most humble slave, and don't try to talk me out of it because I won't change my mind on this, not even for you." Tsunade said, then her smile was suddenly replaced by worry as a thought ran through her mind. "Ouka-chan.... is she ok?"

Naruto sighed and nodded, concentrated a moment, then smiled. "She's fine, if we hurry we can see her wake up." Naruto said, was first out the door and to the Ouka's room.

Tsunade left last, as much as she wanted to run she didn't trust her control yet, and didn't want to accidently smash through a wall.... besides, she wanted to surprise her old friend with her new look.

Sakari was beside the bed in a chair, she'd obviously been awake all night and looked ragged.

Sakura ran to her mother's side.

Sakari was shocked, but only for a moment, then hugged her daughter tightly and started to cry.

"It's ok Sakari-chan.... she's fine." Naruto said confidently.

Sakari released Sakura and walked to Naruto, trembling with hope. "Naruto-kun, I've only really known you about four months, but I trust you with my most precious treasure." Sakari glanced behind her at Sakura who'd followed her across the room. "I learned.... the hard way, one of your best traits.... I don't care if she turns into a fox, promise me that my Aunt Ouka isn't going to die before her time."

"I promise." Naruto said, smiled and glanced behind Sakari on her left.

"Leave the poor boy alone you prissy little brat." Ouka said.

"I'm not prissy I'm...." Sakari said without thinking, then her eyes got big as saucers. "Slutty old hag." Sakari said with a playful smirk.

"Flat-chested little princess." Ouka replied playfully.

"Stuck up bitch!" Both said in unison.

Everyone was shocked and stunned, except Tsunade who was behind everyone red-faced and trembling, her ears folded flat to her head.... as she held in her laughter. She hadn't heard that exchange in almost twenty-five years.

Sakari spun around and got a huge smile on her face when she saw Ouka sat up. "Ouka-neechan!" Sakari said, ran back to the bed and did a diving tackle hug to her Aunt.

Tsunade erupted in laughter.

"Ouka.... your ears!" Sakari said surprised, got off the bed then helped Ouka up and to the mirror.

"Hey Ouka-chan, nice legs.... and the tits look good to, but like always mine are still better." Tsunade said playfully.

Sakari stepped back and smiled. "She's right.... you look ten years younger, and the grey is gone too. Naruto-kun, was this supposed to happen?"

"You do look better, but not like Tsunade and Sakura.... and your ears are pointed." Naruto said, then walked over to Ouka. "Ouka-chan, can I see your hands?" Naruto looked at her hands, her fingernails were slightly claw-like, but not full claws. Her ears were about an inch longer, pointed, and looked like slender fox ears without the fur. Her eyes were still normal, and when she smiled at him he saw that her canine teeth had enlarged just like Sakura's. She also looked forty-five instead of fifty-five, her actual age, more fit and her breasts were fuller, not as flat as before. "Ouka-chan, you've taken on some kitsune feature, but not as much as Sakura. What happened to you last night was my fault.... you nearly died, I had to Mark you, it's not a Mate Mark like I used on Hinata-chan and the others, but it was the first time I used it and I messed it up.... I used too much chakra, you shouldn't have changed this much. If you hate me now.... I understand." Naruto said soft

Ouka looked closely at Naruto, then Sakura. "Sakura-chan come here."

Sakura walked to her.

Ouka looked her over, and had her turn a few times. "Sakura, I want to see your Mate Mark."

Sakura turned and pulled down the side of her collar to show Ouka her Mate Mark.

"Where's mine Naruto?" Ouka said.

With no hesitation or fear Naruto reached out and pulled open Ouka's shirt, which caused her long fat breasts to fall out.

The girls and Sakari gasped quietly, Ouka didn't even flinch, nudity never bothered her. She looked down and saw the Mark on her upper left breast, which she lifted to get a better look at it a minute. "So am I your mate, your bitch, what does this make me?"

"Ouka you can't...." Sakari said nervously.

"Shut up Sakari! Not one word from any of you.... whatever this means Naruto, just tell me, I'm not a little girl, I'll accept whatever it means, no matter what." Ouka interrupted strongly.

Tsunade smiled, that was the Ouka she remembered from her youth.

Naruto looked Ouka right in her eyes without fear, he could of read her mind but didn't want to do that to her. "That's the Kitsune Mark, yours is twice as strong as it should be.... it doesn't make you my mate, it makes you like the cadet branch of the Hyuuga clan. You're part of my clan, but not a full member. Members of my clan, like Hinata-chan, can summon and command the Kitsune that are our Summon Clan, you can't do that unless I give you that power. I'm not really sure exactly what the relationship is, it doesn't really mean the same in our terms as it does to the Kitsune, but the Hyuuga thing is the best way I can explain it. Unlike the Mate Mark though, I can use it on anyone."

Ouka looked around the room a minute at Naruto, Hinata, Sakura.... and then gave Tsunade a subtle look only she understood, then herself a moment and Naruto. "I don't know much about Kitsune, but I do know about clans, and have been around enough to know what's what.... I know if you hadn't Marked me I'd be dead, and I have a feeling that you and Hinata could make me do anything you want. I see it on your face, you're surprised I know that, don't ask me how I know, I just do. I should of been a kunoichi but mom wouldn't let me, when I was younger nothing got by me, ask Tsunade. As to hating you.... you saved my life and gave me a great gift.... I'll never be able to repay you for either...." Ouka said, then put her hands on his cheeks and smiled. "But when you're ready I promise I'll give you a reward as only an experienced woman can." Ouka said then leaned in and gave Naruto a kiss so passionate you could almost see the smoke.

Sakari and Sakura blushed bright red and fainted.

"That's my Ouka-chan!" Tsunade said as she laughed.

End Chapter 36


	37. Ch37: Family Friends

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 37: Family Friends

By: MikeJV37

----August 4, 5:55 PM, Kurenai's House----

"Tayuya fell from the tree and landed on her tits Naruto, it was...." Anko said, then stopped when she heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it Kuri-chan, you just stay in the kitchen and relax."

"Anko stop coddling me, I'm in the first month, not the ninth.... cooking does relax me though, so you can answer it." Kurenai said, sighed and laughed in amusement at Anko's sudden personality shift.

Hinata giggled and squeezed Naruto's hand. "Is someone joining us for dinner?"

Anko smiled, went to the door, let the last guest in and closed the door.

Hinata jumped up and ran across the room. "Hotaru-chan!" Hinata squealed as she hugged her surrogate Aunt. "Kurenai-chan didn't tell me you were coming.... please join me and Naruto-kun on the couch."

Hotaru hugged Hinata back and smiled. Since Hinata first came into her store for new clothes, she'd gotten very close to her 'lil water fox' as she affectionately called Hinata. Hinata reminded her so much of Hana Hyuuga it almost made her cry sometimes. Hinata would come in three or four times a week and she'd tell Hinata stories about her mother. She followed Hinata back to the couch and sat next to her. "I've missed you Naruto-kun, you should visit me more often.... twp or three times a month isn't enough." Hotaru said and pouted playfully at Naruto.

Naruto sighed in defeat, he just couldn't resist. "You win Hotaru-chan.... stop pouting ok, I can change my schedule around a little.... Anko-chan, how often will you need me to help you train your team?"

Anko leaned back in her chair and thought a moment. "Well your wedding is the first day of October.... I know you have some tricks from Jiraiya you can show me that would speed up their training. Since my entire team lives at your place.... Naruto-kun I need a favor. I respected your father Minato as much as I respect you, I'd be honored if I could train my team at the Namikaze Compound, it's perfect for sharpening their special skills."

"Hai, but we have a condition." Naruto said.

Anko was slightly confused. "We?"

Hinata leaned forward so she could see the kitchen. "Kurenai-chan, please come here.... we need to talk to you and Anko-chan."

Kurenai looked at Hinata's face, saw this was important to her and joined them in the living room. "Tell me Hinata-chan, I can see it on your face."

Hinata glanced at Naruto, who nodded, then she stood. "It's no favor Anko-chan, of course you can train at our home, you only had to ask. Naruto-kun agreed to this, if you will. As a present for you Kurenai-chan, and for you Anko-chan to help you with your new team.... we want to give you both the Kitsune Mark."

Anko, Kurenai and Hotaru gasped, shocked.

Naruto stood. "Anko-chan, I know you're strong, but your team has a Jounin with the two-tailed demon, a Chuunin Kitsune girl and a girl with a powerful aquatic form. You have more experience but let's face it, two of them are more powerful than you, one is almost as powerful in her other form, and within a few months all three will be. A sensei has to be stronger than the students.... at least at first. If you're going to train them to be their best you have to be at least as strong as them."

Anko glanced up at Kurenai, who answered with a look. "Don't you dare tell them I said this Naruto, but you're right.... I hate to admit it damnit, but I can't deny it. With Tayuya being a kitsune now I can't spar with her at her full power now.... not that a little pain bothers me, but I won't be able to match her for much longer and push her limits. I can't use Yugito allthe time either, she has her own training. You can mark me Naruto, but I decide where it is, deal?"

"Deal." Naruto said and smiled.

"I want to Mark you Kurenai-chan.... I wouldn't be who I am today without your help, please let me do this for you. I've already asked Tsunade-chan, privately, it's safe for the baby, and in a way will make me part of your family, and you part of mine." Hinata said.

Kurenai looked in Hinata's eyes, she knew this came right from her heart and if she refused, no matter how politely, it would crush Hinata. "I can't let my favorite little slave get stronger than me now can I...." Kurenai said as she rubbed the top of Anko's head.

"Kuri-chan!" Anko said and blushed slightly.

Hinata's face lit up. "You mean...."

Kurenai smiled. "Hai, but I want the same condition as Anko-chan."

Hinata smiled ear-to-ear and nodded.

"Ok, then we'll do it after dinner.... which is almost done, if everyone will move to the table.... Anko-chan you can help me serve." Kurenai said.

"Anything for you.... mommy." Anko said with a happy smirk.

Kurenai's shoulders dropped as that word sunk in. "That will take time to get used to.... a year from now I'll be called mommy." Kurenai said then a smile appeared on her face that made her almost seem to glow.

"Wait a second.... you're pregnant Kurenai?" Hotaru said, stunned.

Kurenai inhaled sharply through her teeth. "Did I forget to tell you Hotaru-chan? I'm sorry. I'm pregnant."

"Well I sure didn't do it." Anko said with a big grin.

Everyone laughed, then Hotaru hugged Kurenai and congratulated her.

Ten minutes later everyone was eating and having fun.

"Kurenai, have you talked to Kouseki about her date last night?" Hotaru said.

"Neither of us have, I stopped by her favorite restaurant for lunch, and they hadn't seen her all day.... in fact I asked around and nobody saw her today. This isn't like her, sure she's a little odd but she's never late." Anko said.

Naruto put his chop sticks down for a moment and made his favorite hand sign. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU." Naruto's clone appeared behind him in a puff of smoke. "Go to Kouseki's house and see if she's there." Naruto told his clone. It nodded and left in a flash of yellow.

"Naruto, you didn't have to do that, she's probably just training her team or visiting someone. We'll see her tomorrow." Kurenai said.

Naruto's head suddenly shot up as he dropped his chop sticks. He turned to Hinata who had the same reaction a moment later when she gained the memories from Naruto.

Kurenai, Anko and Hotaru got nervous.

Naruto quickly made three Shadow Clones who each moved behind Anko, Kurenai and Hotaru. Naruto put his hand on Hinata's shoulder and they stood, the three Naruto clones stood his person, then everyone vanished in a flash of yellow and appeared in front of Kouseki's house.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Kurenai said very nervously.

Naruto drove his claws into the door, ripped it off the hinges, dropped it and ran in. His Shadow Clones vanished with three puffs of smoke.

Everyone ran in behind Naruto and found him in the living room next to the couch.

Kurenai ran over first and nearly screamed.

Kouseki was sprawled on the couch in the same outfit she'd worn last night on her date.

"HINATA CHECK HER!" Kurenai screamed.

Hinata activated her Kitsuugan, scanned Kouseki thoroughly and smiled. "Kouseki is fine, she's just asleep."

Kouseki's eyes fluttered, she sat up, looked around and shrieked. "Why's everyone in here staring at me.... is it morning?" Kouseki said, flustered.

Kureanai went around the couch and sat next to her. "Kouseki.... it's after six in the evening, you slept all day. What happened last night.... did Kakashi do something to you?" Kurenai's face turned to a scowl. "Naruto go get..."

"No.... nothing like that happened, we had a great time, he took me out to dinner, we went for a walk in the park, then he...." Kouseki blushed neon red.

Everyone had many thoughts, but all were curious as to what happened.

"What did he do Kouseki." Kurenai said.

Kouseki's blush lightened slightly. "He.... he kissed me."

"He can't be that good, I've talked to women that...." Anko said.

"You don't understand...." Kouseki interrupted. "Before he kissed me he.... he pulled his mask down." Kouseki said, blushed brighter and fainted again.

Naruto went pale.

Anko, Kurenai, Hinata and Hotaru blushed as red as Kouseki.... then all but Kurenai fainted.

Naruto stood there for a minute before he snapped out of his daze.... and then softly at first, laughed, it got harder and louder by the second. Within a minute Naruto was on the floor holding his stomach, his face red.

Kurenai stood there and calmed herself as a small smile appered on her face.

Though still unconscious, Hinata giggled, then got louder until she woke herself up, she'd heard Naruto's laughter in her head. "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto suddenly stopped, red-faced, and stood. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan, I couldn't help myself, but if you knew Kakashi-sensei like I did, you'd laugh too. Lets wake them up, you get Anko Kurenai. They can get Kouseki dressed and she can join us for dinner before it gets cold." Naruto said then helped Hinata up.

It only took a few minutes to wake them up, then for Kouseki to change into a blue t-shirt and black shorts. Before they left Naruto summoned Shinkou to replace the door he broke. It wasn't really her best skill, but she could do it.

---6:22 PM, Kurenai's House---

Kurenai had refreshed everyone's dish and put some cinnamon rolls in the oven, which got her a kiss from Hinata when she sat at the table. Kurenai smiled, she knew they were Hinata's favorite food.

"I still can't believe it.... Kakashi actually showed you his face and kissed you on the lips?" Anko said, shocked.

"Did he like the dress I made for you?" Hotaru said.

"Hai Hotaru-chan, he loved it. Umm.... how much do I owe you for the dress?" Kouseki said.

Hotaru shook her head. "It's been taken care of."

"Please, I've never seen anything so beautiful, it must of cost a fortune, I can't let...." Kouseki said.

Kurenai reached over and put her hand on Kouseki's shoulder. "Drop it Kouseki.... please, just accept it."

"Hai.... thank you Kurenai-chan, Anko-chan, and I'm most grateful to you Hotaru-chan.... I will never forget this." Kouseki said, smiled and bowed her head to them.

"Give us the details of the date and I'll call us even." Hotaru said and smiled.

Kouseki smiled and nodded. She told them how she couldn't decide what to wear, how Anko and Kurenai showed up and helped her, while Kurenai got the dress how Anko helped her get herself ready, hair, makeup, nails. She told them how Kakashi was dressed when he arrived, giggled at their reactions, then when she told them what restaurant he took her to on short notice and got the best table in the house, she giggled at their shocked faces.

This is when the cinnamon rolls finished. Kurenai devided one dozen among Naruto, Kouseki, Hotaru herself and Anko. The other dozen were for Hinata, they were her favorites and Kurenai had made them just for her. Hinata could put away cinnamon rolls like Naruto put away ramen. When everyone finished they moved to the living room and talked until eight.

Kurenai stood. "I think we've waited long enough.... as I'm the mother-to-be, Anko will be first. We're all adults here, so we'll do this right here. Anko.... you have the floor." Kurenai said.

Anko stood and moved to the open area of the room. "Before I have Naruto mark me, I have a very special favor to ask him.... privately, will you join me in the bedroom please Naruto-kun." Anko said politely then bowed.

Naruto stood, followed Anko into her bedroom, closed the door behind him and sat on the side of the bed, Anko stood in front of him submissively. "Naruto-sama.... I know you saved yourself for Hinata-chan on your wedding night, but we both know there isn't a woman or teenage girl in the village that you couldn't make your willing love slave with a glance and everyone knows it. Hell, Shikamaru's mother Yoshino would fuck you in the town square in front of everyone while she licked Hinata's pussy, and you know what a frigid, hard ass bitch she is. My point is that despite all your power, and this ability to seem to have to bend any female with hormones to your will, you haven't abused it.... not that we'd complain.... and for that we love you even more. I have two requests actually. First, when you give me the Kitsune Mark I want you to make it special. Let me explain, only Tsunade and Kurenai have seen it, or even know about it, but I recently found a picture of my Aunt with my mother before she was pregnant with me. You've seen my breasts, they're full F cups, but they hang almost down to my navel andl oof half deflated. Naruto, the women in my family had huge, full breasts, my mother looked like she was a few cup sizes bigger than Temari. I'm not as big because of Orochimaru. I was halfway through puberty when I made him angry, so to punish me he did something to my body that stopped my breasts from developing any further. It also affected my clit, I remember I had the same pain there as I did in my breasts. I don't know what it was, but he stole my full sexuality from me Naruto.... I've always felt sexually inferior compared to most women. There are girls in the academy with bigger tits than me Naruto!" Anko said as her eyes teared up slightly. "I don't know if you can do it, but can you focus a good amount of the red chakra into my breasts and pussy.... it's my only chance to have the body I should of. I know the Mark will enhance my body a little, but I don't know if it'd reverse what that son of a bitch did to me."

Naruto closed his eyes and talked to Kyuubi. A minute later when he opened them he looked up at Anko. "I talked to Kyuubi, she said the Kitsune Mark should reverse anything he did to you. We can't really control what it'll do to your body, but you have my promise Anko, you'll be happy with your body afterward, you won't feel inferior anymore."

Anko smiled. "Thank you, I'm forever your most willing slave. Please don't deny me this. I know there's a big difference between what the Mate Mark does and the Kitsune Mark, but you know how special you and Hinata-chan are to me an Kurenai, Marked or not it won't change our feelings."

Naruto thought a moment and nodded.

Anko smiled. "For my second request.... when I'm ready Naruto, I want you to father my first child."

Naruto's eyes got big, he looked deeply into her eyes and saw how important this was to her. Naruto had a quick telepathic chat with Hinata, then smiled "Hai, I promise Anko."

Anko smiled. "Thank you Naruto-sama. You know we love you and Hinata-chan, but as much as we'd like to marry you, Kurenai just can't do it yet. She wants to stay married to me and raise her child in her own family for a couple years at least, that's why she didn't want the Mate Mark. I know that with the Kitsune Mark we'll be strong enough to birth a Kitsune baby, but won't be bound to you as the Mate Mark would make us.... not that we'd object to being your wives with the others, it'd be a safe place to raise children and have all the love we'd need as women, from you and from each other. I'd love to marry you, but I can't go against Kurenai.... she's the other half of my soul. After you're married though, you're both welcome to join us any time to play, kuri-chan has already agreed, we were going to tell you, but since we're going to be Marked you'd know anyway." Anko said with a sly smile

Naruto smiled big. "I understand Anko-chan, and thank you. Let's get back in there, they must wonder what we've done in here so long." Naruto said and smirked.

Anko laughed, then lead Naruto back out to where they were. "What we talked about will have to remain a secret between us and those that need to know. Naruto, I want my Kitsune Mark on my left breast just above my nipple." Anko said then removed and dropped her dark purple shirt which revealed her wide, saggy breasts with purple areola over four inches across, the cherry-size nipples that topped them pointed at the floor. Anko looked at Kurenai and gave her a subtle nod.

Kurenai gave a subtle nod back then whistled. "Sexy! Shake'em for us baby!" Kurenai said with a smirk.

Everyone laughed.

Naruto stood next to Anko, and while she talked he prepared the jutsu.

"I'm ready. I don't care if it hurts, I can take it. Don't help me anyone." Anko said.

Naruto stepped in front of Anko, put his right hand just over her left breast on the pale skin above her large purple areola. He nodded to Anko and put his hand on her breast.

Anko clenched her teeth and fists tightly as the pain quickly increased, her whole body tensed up. She stood there in obvious agony until Naruto removed his hand. The instant Naruto broke contact Anko staggered and clutched her breast protectively, a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Are you ok Anko-chan, I haven't seen you like that since Naruto removed your Curse Mark." Kurenai said.

"Dear Kami that hurt.... it felt like Naruto tied my breast in a fucking knot then set it on fire! The pain is almost gone now though. Remind me never to fight you.... if you can inflict that kind of pain helping me, I don't want to know what you can do if you wanted to hurt me." Anko said.

"I'm sorry it hurt so much, but Kyuubi said there's no gentle way to put this kind of seal on someone." Naruto said.

"I think I can do something though.... Kurenai-chan, where do you want yours?" Hinata said.

Kurenai stood, helped Anko to her seat, then looked at Hinata and blushed slightly. "I'm a little embarrassed so say this, but I want it in the same place as Anko's." Kurenai said, then removed her red shirt and revealed her bare, full, forty-nine FF cup breasts that hung to her navel because of their weight, her crimson areola were five inches across, her nipples long and thick.

Everyone smiled, Anko whistled.

"They're beautiful Kurenai, mine are bigger, but they hang off my chest like two big sacks of flesh.... you shouldn't hide them from everyone. If you want to, I'd love to create an entire new wardrobe for you, half price." Hotaru said.

"Thank you Hotaru-chan, but if my body reactes like I think it will, I may have to. Plus I'm pregnant for the first time and there's no telling how much my breasts will swell, so I may need several new wardrobes. Hinata-chan, you said you could do something.... you meant the Gentle Fist didn't you.... you're going to close some of my chakra points to block the pain." Kurenai said.

"Hai, father has trained me in some of the advanced techniques to improve my medical skills. Aozora-chan and Naruto-kun have helped me greatly improve my chakra control. I haven't used it on a person yet, but father said I'm ready." Hinata said.

"Hai, you know I trust you with my life and my most precious treasure." Kurenai said, smiled and touched her stomach.

Hinata walked to Kurenai and whispered to her. "Thank you Kurenai-chan, Naruto told me of your offer, I accept." Hinata activated her Kitsuugan, waited for Kurenai to give her a nod, then focused her chakra in her hands and with lighting speed struck the proper points on Kurenai's body. "I can't leave you like this very long, so I'll hurry." Hinata called up the memories of what to do she got from Naruto, and as if she'd doe it herself many times, focused her red chakra into her right hand, put her hand on Kurenai's left breast just above her nipple and held it there until it started to smoke. When she removed her hand she saw the Kitsune Mark the size of her palm above Kurenai's nipple. a fox head inside a circle. She smiled and sighed relieved. "I'm removing the block, it'll hurt a little." Hinata said then struck the points again and opened them up.

Kurenai winced in pain. "It hurt a little, but nothing I can't handle, I've had worse in battle and kept fighting. Naruto-kun, when will it start, and how long will we be cocooned?"

"You have about five minutes before you'll be forced to sleep, but you'll be done in about six or eight hours. You should wake up around your normal time tomorrow morning. Before you wake though, Hinata-chan and I will be here, I'll know you're about to wake and will bring her with my Body Flicker." Naruto said.

"You shouldn't just enter someone's home like that, but in this case it's ok. Naruto, I know once we're finished you could make us do anything you wanted, but I trust you not to take advantage of us. We'll need about a week to adjust to our new power, right?" Kurenai said.

Naruto nodded.

"We better get in bed then. Thank you all for coming, Kouseki-chan we're sorry about your door, but it should be fixed now. I'll see everyone tomorrow, good night." Kurenai said, hugged Hotaru and Kouseki, gave Hinata then Naruto a kiss on the lips and headed for her bedroom.

Anko hugged Hotaru and Kouseki, kissed Hinata and Naruto, followed everyone to the door, closed and locked it, then went to the bedroom. She'd just stripped and got in bed next to Kurenai when sleep overtook her.

----August 5, 7:56 AM, Kurenai's House----

Her eyes fluttered open, saw the clock, then looked up and smiled at the beautiful, red face. "Good morning Hinata-chan." Kurenai said, knew she said something sexual from Hinata's blush, then after Hinata stepped back, she hopped out of bed completely nude. Though Hinata had seen her nude once before and she didn't mind then or now, she wasn't embarrassed at all, which took a few seconds to register in her mind. "How do I look?"

"Wow...." Naruto said.

Kurenai turned and faced Naruto, she'd forgotten he'd be there with Hinata. She stood there in her full glory, her large clit fully erect from the erotic dream she'd had, she should of blushed red and covered up, but moved her legs further apart and smiled proudly. It surprised her she felt this way, but it didn't bother her. "What do you think Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan?"

Kurenai's hair had become a deep crimson, almos black, and now hung to her waist, as had her bush which was now larger and thicker. Her hard clit had thickened and grown from six to eight inches long. Her body hadn't changed much, but it was firmer and slightly more muscular. The main change was her breasts, they'd gone from forty-nine FF to a full, rounder, fifty-four J, and hung a few inches above her navel.

Hinata smiled and hugged Kurenai tightly. "You're even more beautiful!"

"Oh that's it, beat my big tits.... wha, what the...." Anko said as she woke, then rolled on her back from her right side. "What the.... Kurenai-chan pull off the blankets for me!" Anko said excitedly.

Kurenai saw the difference under the blankets, smiled and yanked the blankets off Anko. "Your breasts are huge Anko-chan!"

"Look at me.... I'm fucking stacked, I'm almost as big as Tsunade!" Anko said with an ear-to-ear smile. Her purple hair had hung to her lower back, now it hung to her butt and her eyes had changed from brown to purple. Her hreasts had grown from forty-five F cups to what looked like almost ninty inches. They were the size of long, fat pillows. They fell on and covered her arms. Her purple nipples had increased from over four inches across to seven inches across. Anko sat up, got off the bed and walked around to Kurenai, her breasts covered her from her armpits to the top of her larger, wild purple bush. "These are what I call Jounin level breasts.... Naruto-kun, This is the body I always wanted, thank you."

"Anko-chan.... your clit!" Kurenai said excitedly.

Anko pulled her huge breasts apart to see herself and gasped in shock. Her clit, once barely two inches when hard, now stood out proudly from below her bush. At six inches, it was as long as Kurenai's before she was Marked. "I don't believe it, my clit is as big as yours was Kuri-chan." Anko turned to Kurenai, smiled and put her hands on Kurenai's shoulders. "This changed nothing, I love you as much as ever.... though I have bigger breasts than you now I'll always be your most obedient Anko-slut.... Mistress Kurenai." Anko said, stepped back, bowed in submission, used her chakra to relax and her clit retracted.

Kurenai smiled and did the same.

"We'll leave now, Hinata-chan will be back in an hour with Hotaru-chan. You should have your new abilities mastered in a couple days, a week at most." Naruto said, took Hinata's hand and vanished with her in a yellow flash.

"I'll need new clothes.... there's no way I could hide these babies." Anko said with a smirk as she shook her huge breasts, which despite their weight didn't bother her.

Kurenai laughed and hugged Anko. "Come on you crazy slut, our kimonos should still fit, I'll fix us a big breakfast.... I'm starved."

"Me too." Anko said.

----August 8, 6:00 PM, Namikaze Mansion, Main Hall----

Kurenai stood with Anko by the end of the coffee table, all her friends were there.... Naruto, Hinata, Hotaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Kakashi, Asuma, Guy, Kouseki, Tsume, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, Chouji and Rock Lee. "Thank you all for coming, I called everyone here because the father of my baby would like to reveal himself to you, under on one condition." Kurenai said and waited a moment while everone reacted. "That condition is that his identity stay among us, he's not even listed as the father in the records right now. Tsunade-sama, I want you to personally add his name to that record and seal it for Hokage's eyes only." Kurenai said and smiled when Tsunade nodded. She took a deep breathe and sighed. "The father of my baby is.... Kakashi".

End Chapter 37


	38. Ch38: It's Time Already?

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 38: It's Time Already?

By: MikeJV37

----August 12, 9:00 AM, Hokage Tower----

Tsunade's office door opened and Shizune stepped in. "She's here Tsunade-sama."

"Bring her in Shizune." Tsunade said, then stood, moved to the front of her desk and put on her most intimidating Hokage face, ears folded back in anger.

Shizune escorted Kin to the middle of the room, five feet in front of Tsunade, moved to Tsunade's left side and stood, arms crossed over her chest.

Kin stood there in old sandles, worn blue pants and a very faded sleeveless purple shirt over a stretched out old sports bra to hold up her saggy breasts. Her hands were clasped together in front of her waist, head bowed in respect and fear. Her brown hair hung loosely past her butt. The five foot four inch girl had seen and done many things in her eighteen years, but right now the sight of the five foot ten inch, half Kitsune woman known as Tsunade.... had her more scared than a fully enraged Anko.

"Kin.... I've read all the reports since we brought you in. You gave us some trouble at first, but I understand that Anko convinced you to cooperate." Tsunade said and gave Kin a knowing smirk. "I know all about your special relationship with Anko. Since I let you out of your cell to an apartment you've had regular visits from Sasuke Uchiha.... and am pleased to say you passed your first evaluation." Tsunade's expression lightened some. "That's what brought us to today.... you now have a home and a job with a very good friend of mine, on probation for now, a woman I fully trust." Tsunade moved close to Kin, raised Kin's head with her left under Kin's chin, leaned down, looked straight into Kin's eyes, and gave Kin her most intense, terrifiing glare. "She's also a very close friend of Kurenai Yuuhi, Anko Mitarashi.... and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. You hurt her in any way.... you better pray to Kami that I, Kurenai or Anko get to you before Naruto does, because everything the three of us combined could do to you is nothing compared to what Naruto could do to you.... **do you understand me cunt**?" Tsunde said in her absolutely coldest tone, the last part enhanced by her Kitsune power.

Kin shook as an icey chill ran down her spine and she shuddered. "H,h,h,h,hai Tsunade-sama." Kin barely managed to stutter out.

Tsunade dropped all her anger and her chakra back to normal and smiled at Kin. "Good girl. Sorry if I was a little hard on you Kin, but I wanted to reinforce my point. If we didn't trust you already, you wouldn't be standing here now, you'd be in your cell. I'll give you a minute to relax and compose yourself before I take you to meet your boss and if all goes well new mother.... as I understand you don't have any family."

Kin took several deep breaths, composed herself enough to look calm. "Hai, Tsunade-sama. As far as I know my family is dead. If I may ask.... did Sasuke-kun say anything about me in his reports?" Kin said calmly, but she knew her feelings for Sasuke showed on her face.... and she'd accidently called him Sasuke-kun out loud.

Tsunade smirked. "He said you had potential." Tsunade smiled briefly at Kin's happy reaction. "If you're ready, follow me." Tsunade said, then made three Shadow Clones to handle the daily duties and left with Kin.

Shizune returned to her desk, a smile on her face.

----September 3, 9:24 AM, Namikaze Mansion----

Naruto sat at the head of the dinner table, watched as everyone finished their breakfast and remembered what'd happened since he returned from Snow Country a month ago with the Haruno family. The first two days were stressful.... to say the least.... but it had worked out. With his and Hinata's help, Ouka had adjusted to her new body in a week and moved in with Sakari. He still hadn't fully adjusted to having so many people around all the time.... most of them female, especially his new mate Sakura. It took him almost two weeks to get used to her personal habits, but now that he'd been in her mindscape and shared her thoughts and feelings they'd become comfortable. As with Hinata, there were certain parts of her mind he didn't look at out of respect for her privacy.

----Tayuya's Bedroom----

Tayuya ate earlier and was in her room, the door closed and locked, she wore her new silk panties, purple with a red Mate Mark embroidered on the front. Her real Mate Mark was on the right side of her neck, though she'd wanted it on her breast Naruto wouldn't do it. She stood and stared at her open closet, her ears flat against the top of her head blended with her hair, her red tail waved slowly behind her. She wasn't alone though, to her right on the floor sat a three foot nine inch crimson fox with black fur where others had white fur. "Anko-sensei finally gave us a day off and I just stand here in my panties.... what do you think I should wear today Onnazuki-chan?"

"**Temari-chan will be here in about thirty minutes with Tsunade-sama remember, Temari-chan has a date with Shikamaru tonight and wanted you to help her get a sexy new dress to wear**." Onnazuki said.

"Ah shit, I totally forgot.... I had this really hot dream last night about Naruto-kun and I've been distracted.... thank you. Temari would of beaten me silly with her fan if I'd forgotten. Since Naruto-kun Marked me I've had trouble keeping my urges under control.... Yugito-chan's lessons don't even help much. I need to train harder, I'm still not use to this much power, my second stage Curse Mark form wasn't this strong." Tayuya said.

Onnazuki laughed. "**Don't worry about it Tayuya-chan, I'll help you with that later, Shinkou taught me how to control my urges and I'm much worse than you, remember when you first summoned me? They should work for you too**." Onnazuki said.

Tayuya laughed. "You were in your fox form, curled up while you licked your pussy.... the look on Naruto-kun's face was priceless, and don't try to tell me you were just grooming, we all saw your big clit." Tayuya said and laughed.

Onnazuki snorted and blushed, though it couldn't be seen under her fur. "**I was alone in my den and my guard was down, I didn't think I'd be chosen as a Guardian.... how about the purple stretch pants and the tight blue v-neck shirt with Naruto-sama's new Clan symbol on the back."**

Tayuya stopped laughing, bent down and rubbed Onnazki's head. "Great idea, I wanted to show Naruto-kun one of my new outfits, this is the perfect time." Tayuya stepped up to her closet, removed the suggested items from the hangers, went to the bed and laid them out. "Are you going to join us, you know you're welcome."

"**Will I have to use my full human form.... I hate hiding the fact I'm a Kitsune because some fucking outsiders are in the village**." Onnazuki said with a little anger.

"I know how you feel, I'll ask Tsunade-chan, she'll know. No matter what.... after lunch I'll take you to Kinomi's for ice cream." Tayuya said and smiled.

Onnazuki smiled and her tail waved excitedly, ice cream was her favorite treat.

"You could always shrink to small fox size and I'll carry you.... I'll even let you ride in my cleavage." Tayuya said, the last part with a sly smirk. Tayuya knew that would make her happy, Kiba did it with Akamaru in his coat when the dog was small. Besides, it'd become common in Konoha recently to see pretty girls with a pet fox.... though the citizens knew the truth it fooled any outsiders.

----9:43 AM, Sakura's Bedroom----

Sakura stood in front of her mirror in her new sandles, black shorts, a weapon pouch strapped to both thighs, black fingerless gloves, a red crop top with Naruto's Clan Symbol on the front covered her firm F cup breasts, held in a red sports bra, and her Hitai-ite that she now wore on her forehead to symbolize her new strength and confidence, her pink hair now in a ponytail that hung to the middle of her back. As Sakura thought back on the last month she suddenly laughed.

"What's so funny Sakura-chan?" Said the pink-haired Kitsune girl sat on end of Sakura's bed, She stood five foot four, two inches shorter than Sakura, was the same age and build. She wore the same outfit except her top was pink, her hitai-ite was on top of her head behind her pink fox ears, her ponytail hung to her waist, and her pink hair had a red streak in the middle that went from the front to just past her ears.

"I just remembered what I had to do two weeks ago for Tenten. I still can't believe she did it Korikou-chan." Sakura said.

Korikou giggled. "You mean the bet about Sasuke.... she won because she didn't chase him like some fangirl or fawn all over him.... besides, you know you enjoyed it as much as Ino-chan and the other three kunoichi you went to the Academy with. So just admit it Sakura-chan."

Sakura blushed red. "Hai. That was a private bet between the five of us so don't you tell anyone Korikou-chan or I'll make you stay in your fox form, shave you bald and walk you around the village."

Korikou's eyes got big as saucers. "I promise Sakura-sama, I won't tell anyone." Korikou said submissively.

Sakura turned, smiled and gave her Kitsune Guardian a kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry, I know you wouldn't do anything like that to me. I'm sorry I scared you like that, I think Tsunade and Naruto rubbed off on me more than I thought." Sakura said, giggled, then hugged her warmly.

Korikou smiled. "That's okay Sakura-chan. Can we go see Naruto-sama before we leave?" Korikou said, pulled away with a big smile on her face and hope in her big pink eyes.

Sakura smiled and nodded.

----September 6, 12:13 PM, Konoha Woods----

In a hidden clearing in an unused section of the Konoha woods past the Training Grounds, was a small hot spring, it was only big enough for one person, not enough to build a business around, but it had one regular visitor. She was on the ground on her hands and knees, drenched in sweat.... and totally nude. "I finally.... got.... that jutsu.... right." Ino said between pants, a huge smile of satisfaction on her face. Ino laughed then winced when her breasts shook. "Oh Kami they hurt.... and I think I used too much chakra, but if I can get to the spring I'll be fine." Ino said and crawled toward the spring. She'd been in this situation before and was confident she could make it, the spring was only twenty feet away. As she crawled she moaned and winced, her entire body ached, even her hair seemed to hurt. Five feet from the spring she got light-headed and collapsed, her round E cup breasts squashed under her. "Oh Kami.... not now, please.... I'm almost there...." Ino had found this place a few years ago, and knew right away no one else knew about it. Ino knew she was about to pass out and if she lost consciousness from chakra exhaustion here, she'd be in serious trouble. Her mind raced to find a way out.... then she remembered the shopping trip for Tayuya, and Naruto's comment about knowing people's secrets. "Naruto.... I have no choice, he's my only chance." Ino said weakly, summoned all her remaining strength and screamed in a desperate attempt to save herself. "NARUTO HELP!" Ino put her head down and let the darkness take her, the last thought she had was about Naruto.

----12:46 PM, Hokage Mansion----

She opened her eyes, saw a worried but angry face, blonde hair, eyes with vertical slit pupils.... and realized she was still nude. "Tsunade-sama I can explain!" Ino said, worried.

"Calm down Ino you're still weak. Naruto-kun didn't tell me where he found you, why you were nude or why your chakra is nearly depleted.... I gave you some of my chakra to replenish your reserves enough that you can get home by yourself. If I hadn't you'd spend two weeks in the hospital.... and then I'd kick your ass. I won't tell anyone this time as a favor to Naruto-kun.... but don't do this to me again unless you've been seriously injured." Tsunade said, then kissed Naruto and left the room.

"You're in a bedroom of the Hokage Mansion, no one here will say anything about why you're here so don't worry." Naruto said, then leaned in close to Ino's face, his expression very serious. "I'm only going to say this once.... I love you as one of my close friends and would give my life to protect you.... but if you ever do something like that again you arrogant bitch.... not only will I tell the whole village all your little secrets, but you'll spend the rest of your life hopelessly addicted to Sakura's pussy, your only reason for living will be to make Sakura happy. Do you understand me you stupid cunt?" Naruto said coldly.

Ino was beyond shocked, tears streamed from her eyes, she was on the verge of a total breakdown. She couldn't believe Naruto had said that to her. "I.... I'm so sorry Naruto-sama." Ino said and covered her face with her hands, her face red from shame and humiliation.

Naruto gently pulled Ino's hands away from her face, looked in her eyes and smiled warmly. "Ino, I'm sorry I was so rough on you but if you hadn't been able to call out for me you could of laid there unconscious for a week, even died because nobody knew where you were, do you understand? From now on I'll have a Kitsune there as a guard, and to help you if you need it. I used to do that too, push myself to exhaustion, but you know why I could do it safely, you can't push yourself that hard and be fine a couple hours later. Ok Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled, reached up and gave Naruto a heartfelt hug, something she'd never done before. "You're right Naruto-kun and I'm sorry I put you and Tsunade-sama through that.... are you going to tell my parents?"

"Not this time.... but you owe me big for this...." Naruto said, then reached over with his close hand and firmly grabbed Ino's bare pussy so his claws poked but didn't pierce her tender skin and made her wince. "I always collect on my debts, we'll talk later about what that'll be.... understood." Naruto said, gave her an uncomfortable squeeze and released her.

"Hai.... Naruto-sama." Ino said in submission, then watched him cross the room.

Naruto stopped at the door. "Ino.... even after I marry Sakura we won't have sex until I think you've earned that pribilage, what you did was stupid and you'll be punushed.... but your birthday is the twenty-third and for that I'll do something special for you." Naruto said without lokking at her, then left and shut the door behind him.

Normally she'd of been enraged someone grabbed her, especially there, but she knew in her heart she couldn't do anything. She knew Naruto owned her now, but not just because of this, she didn't have a problem with that though. It actually turned her on to think about being his slave. "If I'd gotten to the spring this wouldn't of happened.... but I get the feeling I'm going to be glad this happened. I need someone, so who's still single...." Ino said, thought a moment then smiled, got up and saw her clothes o a chair, Naruto had grabbed them from the clearing.

----September 10, 5:06 PM, Namikaze Compound----

Anko stood near the Training Course in her armor and looked at her three panting students, her expression hid her happiness. "You've all improved a lot in the last month. even more than I thought you would.... I'm impressed. As a reward you've earned your names back. Congratulations Yugito, Tayuya, Isaribi." Anko said and smiled proudly.

The three girls went bug-eyed and slack-jawed for a moment, then smiled ear-to-ear and hugged each other excitedly as they cheered.

"To celebrate, I'll give everyone a half hour in Naruto's private hot spring and then dinner out, my treat." Anko said.

The three girls rushed Anko and group hugged her.

"Ok, enough of this mushy shit, let's hit the hot springs." Anko said, then lead her team into the house.

----The Iron Kimono----

Kurenai walked to the back of the store, casually glanced at clothes on the way, and sat in her usual chair. She wasn't quite used to normal clothes yet. She wasn't in armor as she used to be, today she wore sandles, black shorts that showed off her legs and an oversized red t-shirt hung loose over her larger but firm braless breasts, her waist length deep crimson hair hung loose down her back. "Good evening Hotaru-chan.... sorry I haven't been here in a couple days, so how are you doing?"

"Hello Kurenai-chan.... it's ok, I've been busy training my new helper and getting used to having a daughter. Come here sweety." Hotaru said.

Kin came out of the back room with two big bolts of cloth in her arms. "Here's the fabric you wanted mom...." Kin stopped and smiled. "Hello Kurenai-chan, how's the mother-to-be today?" Kin said then put the two bolts of cloth on the counter by Hotaru. "You're here to pick up the new clothes for Anko-sama?"

"Hai. How are our dresses for Naruto and Hinata's wedding coming.... I shouldn't have too much of a belly by then." Kurenai said with a playful smile.

"You'll be beautiful Kurenai-chan, so will Anko-chan. I've made clothes for half the guests already, have twenty more to make by eight o'clock tomorrow morning.... I still have to get Hinata-chan and Naruto-kun in here to be fitted.... and I haven't had a good night sleep in almost two weeks!" Hotaru said exasperated.

"And you wouldn't have it any other way." Kurenai said with a smile.

Hotaru smiled broadly and nodded. "I've waited years for this, I'm so happy for them I could burst. Kin, go fix Kurenai some tea." Hotaru said and waited a moment for Kin to leave the room. "She has a real gift for clothes and fashion. She opened her heart to me finally.... please thank Tsunade-sama for me and tell her to make it official." Hotaru said with a big smile.

----September 11, 8:07 AM, Hospital----

"How do they look Hinata-chan?" Tsunade said.

Hinata deactivated her Kitsuugan and turned to Tsunade. "No change Tsunade-sama, his chakra coils haven't reverted, they're as strong as they should be for his level, though he's never used a jutsu. He can start his chakra training today."

"YOSH! That is great Hinata-chan, I will train very hard and become a great ninja one day!" Rock Lee said with his bright smile and classic thumbs up pose.

Tsunade laughed at his antics. "I'm glad Naruto's Kitsune Mark worked Lee, but we'll have to find a new way for you to use it, you still can't do any hand signs can't you/" Tsunade said almost sadly.

"No Tsunade-sama, my fingers lack the flexibility." Lee said sadly then bowed.

"Don't worry Lee, Jiraiya and I know a few techniques you can use, I think Guy does aloa,, and I'd bet that Naruto-kun could come up with some.... you may end up with your own style. You can leave when you're ready lee." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama, I'll ask Guy-sensei immediately." Rock Lee said excitedly.

Tsunade and Hinata smiled, nodded and left lee's room.

----8:12 AM, Snow Country, Throne Room----

Naruto caught the girl that jumped on him and wrapped herself around his body. "Hello Kusetsu-chan, I missed you too."

Princess Kusetsu gave Naruto a big kiss on the cheek and released him, a big smile on her face.

Naruto looked down at her and his eyes widened. "Kusetsu-chan.... you grew!"

Kusetsu smiled big. "Koyuki-neechan said I had a growth spurt.... part of me did anyway, I'm not any taller. Aren't they huge though.... I grew five cup sizes in two weeks, I'm bigger than Koyuki-chan now!" Princess Kusetsu said proudly and stuck out her chest, her red shirt now stretched tight across her obviously braless, H cup breasts and large, hard nipples.

'S_he's not marked Kyuubi, but you didn't give her any chakra while we were here did you_?' Naruto thought.

'_Of course not Naruto-kun, I...." _Kyuubi thought then clenched her jaw tightly a moment. '_In the Training Hall sha accidently cut her hand and I used a healing jutsu on her so it wouldn't show, it should't of had any other effect, but it is possible she could of absorbed a tiny amount_.'

Naruto briefly activated his kitsune vision, looked at Kusetsu closely and sighed quietly. '_She has the tiniest trace of it in her system, its almost undetectable though.... but isn't enough to be dangerous. What's done is done so don't worry about it Kyuubi-chan_.'

'_Thank you Naruto-sama, and I'll be more areful in the future_.' Kyuubi thought.

"I'm sorry Princess Koyuki, she got away from me again." The Royal Advisor said.

"Naruto-kun loves big boobies like mine, but unlike you he's a gentleman not a pervert.... and with him here you can't make me do anything!" Kusetsu said, stuck out her tongue at him, then hugged Naruto and squashed her huge breasts against him.

Naruto smirked. She was now more developed than a normal thirteen year old, he'd have a talk with Koyuki later about certain things.

"I told you that was an accident Princess, if you'd behaved it wouldn't of happened!" He said, red-faced.

"We were at a formal party, she got bored and decided to entertain herself. He tried to stop her she tried to get away, he slipped and accidently grabbed her breasts." Princess Koyuki said with an amused smile.

Naruto gently pulled Kusetsu off him then hugged Princess Koyuki. He'd mentally blocked her since he left, but now that he was there he read her thoughts. When he heard her request and saw her pleading playful expression, he subtly glanced at her Advisor, then smirked and mentally replied. '_You're mean, but it's a great prank on someone like him, I'll do it, but we need to have an important talk about Kusetsu-chan later_.' Naruto thought to her.

'_Hai, and thank you Naruto-kun_.' Princess Koyuki thought.

Princess Kusetsu saw a rare but familiar smirk on her adopted older sister's face and smirked back briefly. They didn't get to do it much, but she loved to pull pranks with Koyuki when they had the all too rare free time to just be sisters.

Naruto turned Koyuki around like she was property and pulled her hair aside to see the Kitsune Mark on the back of her neck. "Good to see my brand is still in place." Naruto said, turned her back around so she faced him, then grabbed the bottom of her shirt, yanked it up over her braless, round F cup breasts, then grabbed and squezed them, she moaned in pain and went to her knees. Naruto glanced at the Royal Advisor then the guards in the room and smiled to himself at their shocked faces. "You still have great breasts my royal slut." His grip didn't really hurt so he wasn't worried, she was a great actress though.

"Oh Naruto-sama I've been bad, punish my breasts!" Princess Koyuki moaned out in pained submission. She saw her Advisor's go pale from shock and just wanted to laugh, but that would spoil the fun.

"I've been bad Naruto-sama, my breasts must be punished too!" Princess Kusetsu said and shook her chest hard.

The Advisor fainted, unable to habdle anymore.

Princess Kusetsu smirked playfully, hands on her hips. "Was it something we said?"

Naruto released Princess Koyuki so she could stand and pull down her shirt. "Oh Kami that was fun, I haven't pranked anyone in years! That was worthy of me Koyuki-chan, I didn't know you could be so sneaky." Naruto said and smiled.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Princess Koyuki said then bowed.

"You did great too Kusetsu-chan." Naruto said.

Princess Kusetsu blushed and smiled proudly.

"So where's Hisame-chan, I need to talk to her too." Naruto said.

----11:04 AM, Konoha ANBU Headquarters----

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I know you haven't seen her since the interrogation, but she's been a model prisoner, in fact she's gone out of her way to impress us. Her cell is so clean you could eat off the floor." Tsunade said sincerely.

"Even I don't have the heart to torture her. I've never seen anyone try so hard in my life, she'd even impress you.... she wants nothing more now than to redeem herself to you and Hinata-chan." Anko said.

Naruto sighed. "Ok.... I'll talk to her Tsunade-chan, but I don't care if you are Hokage, this time I will not promise you anything concerning her, beyond our deal, and that's final. If she wants out of that cell she better prove to me she deserves it." Naruto said sternly and crossed his arms over his chest, his face emotionless.

"Hai, Naruto. You have our word, she's changed." Tsunade said.

Naruto nodded. "I have things to do, let's get this over with."

Tsunade followed Anko into the cell, Naruto was behind her.

When she saw Anko enter her cell she bowed respectfully, then again to Tsunade, but when she saw Naruto her eyes got as big as saucers. A second later she was on her knees, her head and body flat against the floor in the most respectful and submissive bow possible. "I'm most honored to have you grace my most unworthy self with your divine presence Naruto-sama, it would be my honor to be beaten by you, if you think me worthy." Kumo said, her forehead still pressed against the floor.

Naruto went slack-jawed, Tsunade and Anko hadn't exaggerated. He knew right away why she was like this and felt guilty he'd not even given her a chance, this wasn't the same girl that had attacked Hinata. His anger had blinded him, he just hoped he could undo the emotional damage he'd done. '_I should of listened to Hinata-chan, if she's not mad I shouldn't be either_.' Naruto thought.

End Chapter 38


	39. Ch39: The Final Days

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 39: The Final Days

By: MikeJV37

Author's Note: I went back and changed the end of ch 37, stupid me assumed evryone knew the characters, he says that in every fanfic I've read, so his name is given now. If you didn't figure it out go back and check. So much for making you think. . . . *walks away shaking head*

----September 25, 11:02 AM, Konoha Apartments----

"Oh come on Shika-kun they won't be back from Naruto's for an hour, it's not like you haven't seen me nude before, and I know you want to.... why won't you make love to me?" The topless blonde said as she lifted her huge breasts.

"Because you troublesome woman, your brother would castrate me.... if I was very lucky." Shikamaru said seriously.

"Gaara was kidding, he's a sweetheart, he gave you permission to date me and all our friends know. Besides, I won't tell him.... don't you want to play with my breasts at least?" Temari said seductively and scooted down the bed closer to her boyfriend.

"He's nice to you because you're his sister, Kankurou is almost as troublesome and he's my friend. It's not just Gaara, it's my mother too. If you don't want to play Shogi I'll leave, Kiba wants me to help him plan Naruto's bachelor party." Shikamaru said in his tired tone. "He always knows what we do anyway, I haven't figured out how yet, but he always seemed to know what we did."

Temari let her breasts flop to her stomach with a slap and pouted. "Please Shika-kun don't leave. I'm sorry I was so troublesome.... let's play Shogi, I'll even cover up." Temari said and picked up her sports bra.

"I didn't say the view wasn't nice you troublesome woman.... just that we wouldn't do that." Shikamaru said with a small smile.

Temari smiled, dropped her sports bra, kissed Shikamaru and sat on the floor. "You can help Kiba later, it's my turn to go first."

Unseen by them a two inch tall sand clone smiled, dispersed into sand, slide under the door and out of the apartment.

----September 28, 11:08 AM, Konoha Park----

"We get our first official solo mission as Team Anko and what are we doing.... chasing the stupid fucking cat of the Fire Daiymo's wife, I swear to Kami when we're all married to Naruto-kun I'm kicking Tsunade right in her big blonde pussy!" Tayuya said, then her headset came on.

"I heard that cat comment bitch, your headset is on remember." A female voice said.

"I'm sorry.... target sighted Big Cat, entering your sector, confirm, over." Tayuya said into her headset and flinched. She'd insulted her friend and lover Yugito, and worse Nibi, Tayuya could almost feel their claws in her sensitive breasts.

Yugito looked around from her tree branch for a minute then smiled. "Target confirmed Red.... it can't be her.... that little bitch!" Yugito said into her headset with a tremor of anger.

"Is there a problem Big Cat." Anko said.

"Nothing I can't handle Venom, target acquired, meet me sector six, area four, right away, formation three. Big Cat out." Yugito said sternly.

Twenty feet from the large tree Yugito was hidden in, a grey cat just walked by when three kunoichi suddenly landed around it, Anko in front, Isaribi behind and Tayuya to its right. Tora was startled, dropped into a defensive crouch and hissed at them.

Yugito suddenly appeared to Tora's left. "Drop it you little bitch!" Yugito commanded angrily.

Tora turned to Yugito, her eyes got big and she dropped into a submissive posture.

All three were surprised, especially Anko who turned to Yugito but was cut off by her raised hand.

Yugito walked up to Tora, the Fire Daiymo's wife's cat, the bane of every Genin in Konoha the last ten years, glared down at the little female feline and crossed her arms over her ample chest. "I'm waiting bitch."

"Can you talk to her Yugito? I didn't know you...." Anko asked, then suddenly went slacked-jawed from shock.

Tora had changed into a five foot five inch, sixteen year old girl with silver hair down to her waist, a sleeveless white shirt that hung down to just above her navel because of her obviously braless, firm, FF cup breasts, and tight black spandex mini-shorts that hugged every curve and crease like a second skin. She was barefoot. "I can explain kaasan...."

Tayuya and Isaribi were further shocked at the news.

Anko managed to compose herself. "Yugito you told me you don't have any family, so why did.... uh, Tora, call you her mother?"

"Not me Anko-sensei..." Yugito said.

"I'm her mother." Nibi said when she appeared in a puff of smoke, in her full human form, in a silver trimmed, white version of Yugito's body armor and her ever present black collar, at least as mad as Yugito. "I've been looking for you for a hundred and forty-three years, I almost found you twenty-one years ago when I was caught and sealed inside of Yugito-chan."

Tora hung her head. "I'm sorry kaasan.... but I'm not a kitten anymore, I wanted to see the world. I shouldn't of run away, but I have a good life now as the cat of the Fire Daiymo's wife...." Tora smiled. "I escape all the time and come here so Genin can chase me around the village for a while before I let them catch me and bring me back. I've done it for years.... but my mistress doesn't know what I am, please don't tell anyone kaasan, I want to stay with her, the village needs me, I help train new teams.... please, I'll do anything, just don't send me back."

Nibi closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let it out slowly before she opened her eyes. "Change back and we'll take you to Tsunade-sama. She must know about you, but I'll abide by whatever she decides, understood?"

Tora smiled, nodded, changed back into a cat and jumped up into Yugito's arms.

Nibi vanished in a puff of smoke,

----11:18 AM, Tsunade's Office----

Anko and her team had just entered Tsunade's office and stood before her desk, left to right was Anko, Yugito with Tora in her arms, Tayuya and Isaribi. "Mission completed Tsunade-sama." Anko said.

Tsunade, using a normal henge to appear as her former self, looked at the clock and smiled. "Assignment to completion in thirty-six minutes, you beat the old record by twelve minutes, excellent teamwork. She'll be happy to have her cat back so quickly."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama, but there's something you must be informed of." Anko said.

Tsunade raised her eyebrows slightly, she didn't like the undertone in Anko's voice. She leaned forward, elbows on her desk, fingers interlaced, her chin rested on them, her face serious but curious. "What happened Anko?"

Tora jumped from Yugito's arms onto Tsunade's desk, sat down and bowed to Tsunade.

Tsunade's eyebrows shot halfway up her forehead in surprise when the cat, that's been brought to her hundreds of times since she became Hokage, bowed to her.

"**I happened Tsunade-sama**." Tora said politely, still in cat form.

Tsunade's elbows slipped and her chin hit the desk with a thud. "What the fuck?" Tsunade yelled as she stood straight up.

Shizune ran into the office a moment later. "What's wrong Tsunade-sama?" A concerned Shizune said, not sure what was wrong.

Tsunade regained her composure. "Shizune shut the door." Tsunade waited a moment for Shizune to do it, then put a Sound Seal on the room for privacy. Tsunade looked at the four kunoichi across from her a moment, then fixed her gaze on Yugito. "I'd bet my position as Hokage this has to do with you Yugito, specifically your tenant Nibi. I want to see you right now Nibi!"

Nibi appeared in a puff of smoke. As always, she's a near clone of Yugito. Five foot ten inches tall, silver hair down to her waist, silver trimmed white body armor, her right arm bare, white fingerless gloves, a katana strapped to her back for right-handed draw. Her face made her look like Yugito's sister, as did the firm, round, JJ cup breasts beneath her chest armor. "Hai Tsunade-sama, I can explain. Tora is my daughter, she's a cat demon like me, but I assure you she's not a threat to anyone. Tora, get off Tsunade-sama's desk and show yourself."

Tora jumped to the floor and changed into the same girl from the park, but she had feline features of cat-like eyes with vertical slit pupils, cat ears atop her head, a four foot long silvery cat tail waved behind her, she stretched her fingers and toes and large cat-like claws popped out of the tips.

Tsunade looked at the cat girl. "Damn you're kawaii!" Tsunade said and smiled broadly. (A/N: kawaii means cute)

Tora almost squealed when she was suddenly picked up in a big hug by Shizune.

"Oh I agree Tsunade-chan, she's so kawaii!" Shizune squealed happily.

Tsunade giggled. "Put her down Shizune. Does she know what you are?"

Shizune nodded, released Tora and stepped back.

"No Tsunade-sama, she believes I'm a normal cat.... very cute though." Tora said with a playful smirk. "Are you going to tell my mistress what I am?" Tora said, now concerned about her future.

Tsunade's face got serious. "Have you ever hurt anyone?"

"No Tsunade-sama, maybe caused a little mischief in cat form, but nothing a normal cat wouldn't do. I may be a demon, but you must believe me, I'm not evil.... a bit of a troublemaker, but nothing big, and nobody ever got seriously hurt."

Tsunade traded glances with Shizune and Anko, all three smirked as they thought of the same blonde haired boy. "I should, but I really don't think it's my place.... so I'll let it slide, but I want your promise, as a demon, you'll continue to behave as you have and help new teams learn proper teamwork.... and bring in money, sending teams after you is one of our best sources of regular income. Every new shinobi in the last.... ten years I believe, has chased you around the village at least a dozen times."

"You clawed my tits you little bitch, I still have the scars!" Anko said slightly angry.

Tora winced. "I'm sorry Anko-sama, but you yanked my tail and threatened to skin me alive."

Anko had raised her right fist and opened her mouth to yell, but held that pose for a moment then relaxed. "Ah shit.... sorry Tora, I forgot about that part, I was a bit of a bitch back then. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"A bit of a bitch?" Tsunade said playfully.

Anko glared at Tsunade, who just smiled. "Okay, I was a major psycho-bitch, but I've mellowed."

"Could of fooled us." Tayuya said and smirked.

Yugito and Isaribi giggled.

Anko smiled sadistically at her team and drew a big circle on her chest with her finger.

The three young kunoichi suddenly snapped to attention, fear on their faces as they all tried to suck in their chests.

Tsunade looked curiously at the three girls and Anko a moment, then shrugged. "I don't want to know what that meant, do I?"

Anko smirked. "No Tsunade-sama, I don't think you do, it's between me and my team.... right?"

"Hai Anko-sensei!" The three kunoichi said in unison as the painful memory of hanging from that tree flashed in their minds.

Tsunade had Tora change back into a cat, returned Nibi to Yugito's mindscape, sent the three girls to return Tora to the Fire Daiymo's wife, and had Anko stay behind. "Do you and Kurenai have your dresses for the wedding?"

Anko relaxed and smiled happily. "Hai Tsunade-chan, wait till you see these babies in that dress." Anko said as she touched the armor over her huge breasts. "And Kuri-chan.... oh baby." Anko said with a big smile, she quivered slightly at the last sentence.

Tsunade gave Anko a very sly smirk. "Is the.... entertainment, for Naruto's bachelor party ready as planned?"

Anko nodded. "The guys have no idea who they really hired.... I still can't believe she got them to agree to do it, you know Naruto can...."

"He won't, it's all been arranged." Tsunade interrupted, then made two Shadow Clones. "Come on, I'll treat you to dango for lunch."

"Tsunade-chan, it's been seven weeks since your birthday...." Anko said.

"Forget it Anko." Tsunade interrupted. "I'm not gonna tell you or anyone else what Naruto-kun got me, so stop trying to find out." Tsunade said seriously, then smiled happily. Tsunade stopped near the door. "Anko I know how you get at big formal occasions, but remember that day is for them, if you try to show up Hinata or otherwise tarnish their day...." Tsunade said, and knew she didn't have to finish it.

Anko's face paled slightly, she knew what was coming. "I will not embarrass them or myself Tsunade-sama, you have my word."

Tsunade smiled happily at Anko. "Thank you, now let's go eat."

----September 29, 6:50 PM, Konoha Business District----

Naruto walked down the street, Jiraiya to his right. "I'm not sure about this pervy-sage. I know Hinata-chan said it's ok but...."

Jiraiya's eye twitched slightly at being called pervy-sage. "I told you not to call me that Naruto.... listen, you're getting married soon and this is an old Tradition. With everything you went through as a kid, if anyone deserved to have a party thrown in his honor and be fawned over by beautiful women.... it's you Naruto. Besides, Hinata wants you to have a good time and you promised her you would...." Jiraiya stopped and looked at Naruto seriously. "Are you going to break a promise to Hinata?" Jiraiya said.

Naruto's face hardened. "You know I never break a promise.... especially not to Hinata-chan. So move it, I have a bachelor party to get to." Naruto said then smiled slyly.

A few minutes later they stopped halfway down an alley in front of a heavy wooden door on a large windowless building. Jiraiya had a smile on his face.

"This is where my party is, what is this place? I didn't know anything was in here, there's no windows and I've never seen anyone come in or out." Naruto said.

"Of course you haven't. This is one of the best kept secrets in Konoha. It's called The Silk Leaf, a special club, only members can get in." Jiraiya said.

"So how do we get it then, I guess you're a member?" Naruto said, though he'd never heard of this place he knew Jiraiya well and figured Jiraiya was probably an elite member or something.

Jiraiya nodded to Naruto, a huge perverted smile on his face.

A few minutes later Jiraiya lead Naruto through the club, he had a big grin on his face. He smiled and waved at the employees and regulars, many called his name when they saw him.

Naruto was slack-jawed at all the beautiful, topless waitresses and the busty, extremely flexible dancer on stage he recognized as a respected member of the Main Branch of the Hyuuga Clan. Despite the fact she had a blue star mask on that covered her face and mesh over the eye holes hid her eyes as being those of a Hyuuga, even Neji wouldn't recognize her. He'd only recognized her because of a small birthmark on her right breast Hinata told him about once that only she. Hanabi and a few branch members had seen. As they passed the end of the stage where she was balanced on her hands, her butt a few inches off the floor, legs straight out to the sides, her full H cup breasts and large bald pussy fully exposed, her smile subtly twitched for just an instant as he stopped in front of her. During his trip with Jiraiya he'd been in several clubs like this, though none nearly this nice or with such beautiful women, and knew the rules. "You're...."

As he stopped she lowered herself to the stage and leaned forward so her breasts hung off the stage. "Starburst...." She interrupted him before he gave her real name. "You're Naruto Namikaze, you're going to marry Hinata Hyuuga in a few days.... to celebrate, would you like a lap dance, on the house."

Naruto heard the extremely subtle undertone in her voice and knew only he, or a high level Jounin would detect it, she wanted to talk to him privately. Naruto smiled and gave her a very subtle nod. "Hai, Thank you." Naruto said and bowed his head before he followed Jiraiya through a door to a VIP room where he saw all his male friends. Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Neji, Rock Lee, Kankurou and Gaara. Once the door closed he cancelled his henge, greeted them, then sat at his table with his best friends Sasuke, and Gaara who didn't have his gourd. Like him, this was their first time there, except for Kakashi and Iruka of course.

They hadn't all been together for a while and chatted about everything that'd happened recently, who was dating who, and several comparisons of women, best tits, best ass, etc... the usual guy stuff. The first table to Naruto's right was Jiraiya, Iruka, Kakashi, next table was Kiba, Kankurou, Neji, then Shikamaru, Chouji, Rock Lee and Shino at the fourth table. While two young beauties with long black hair and firm E cup breasts got their drinks, Kiba hit Kankurou for saying he thought Kiba's sister Hana had great tits. Everyone laughed but Shino, though he did smile noticeably which for him was laughter.

Thirty-five minutes and several drinks later everyone turned to the dark half of the room when five beautiful, scantily clad, masked women entered from a door on the back left wall by the corner, obviously from a private dressing room. A small ceiling spotlight came on.

They saw Starburst, the dancer from the front room, step into the spotlight, then motioned for Naruto to come to her in the back of the room, which was open and big enough for twenty people to dance freely. She signaled him to bring his chair.

Several of them grinned at Naruto like idiots, particularly Kiba. "Go get'em you lucky bastard." Kiba said with a wolf-like grin.

"You couldn't of done this alone Kiba.... I'd bet anything you helped him Shika." Naruto said and turned to Shikamaru with a glare.

"It was very troublesome arranging this party and finding them, so you better have fun Naruto.... if you don't I'll get yelled at by several very troublesome women." Shikamaru said in a lazy tone, a subtle look of worry in his eyes.

Naruto shook his head, laughed and took his chair to the center of the open half of the room and sat in his chair in the spotlight facing his friends, slightly red-faced. He glared at Sasuke who'd begun laughing.

"Enjoy the fangirls dobe!" Sasuke said, very amused at Naruto's situation.

"Next time we spar I'm kicking his ass." Naruto whispered to himself.

Starburst was first to approach Naruto. Mid-thirties, Five foot ten, had waist length black hair, very fit, lightly tanned skin, a blue star mask and bikini covered with white starbursts. She very seductively slithered around Naruto for a few minutes before she removed her top, revealed her full H cup breasts, sat on his lap facing him and ground her crotch into him. She leaned in close and kissed his right cheek. "I know you know who I am Naruto, Hinata-sama told you about me." She whispered so only Naruto could hear. "It must of been my birthmark, the Genjutsu seal on this mask will fool even our Byakuugan." She whispered then ran her fingers through his spiky blonde hair and brushed his ears seductively. "I'll tell you everything later, but for now I beg you, please don't give me away. If they found out I do this I'll be ruined and the Elder Council will put the Caged Bird Seal on me. Keep my secret and I'll be your most loyal slave, I'll do anything you ask. I'll serve Hinata-sama too." She whispered then sat back, subtly signaled Naruto what she was about to do, then a moment later smiled and shoved his face into her cleavage and shook her breasts for a few moments then released him. She looked at him and smiled when he subtly nodded. She kissed him on the lips then stood and moved away for the next woman.

The first of the four newcomers was in her late twenties, stood five foot six, wore a black silk bikini, had short blonde hair, full E cup breasts and her blonde bush poked out the top and sides of her bottoms, with a black mask that covered the upper half of her face and hid her eyes. She slinked up to the red-faced Naruto, sat on his lap, shifted her hips slightly and smiled at him. "Ohhh you're a big one aren't you.... your fiancee is a very lucky girl. They call me Satin, I've seen you around Konoha but never could tell you how I felt.... this is my chance." Satin said seductively and kissed Naruto passionately. "Don't worry, I won't come between you, but if you ever want a threesome.... Hinata knows how to reach me." She said in a sultry voice, then slowly removed her top, tossed it away, took Naruto's hands and put them on her breasts.

Naruto's eyes opened a little wider. "Hinata-chan knows who you are?" Naruto whispered.

Satin nodded. "All of us, I'm sorry we can't tell you, but our true identities must be kept secret from you." Satin whispered seductively then squeezed Naruto's hands so he squeezed her breasts, then moaned lustily. "I know you can look in Hinata's mind and find out who we are, but as a favor to her, please don't do it or use your abilities to figure out who we are, we'll reveal ourselves to you when the time is right." Satin said.

Naruto thought a moment, and nodded subtly. "Hai." Naruto whispered.

Satin smiled, stood and for the next ten minutes danced very seductively around Naruto and rubbed herself against him, which made him blush.

His friends cheered, whistled and laughed.

Next into the light where Naruto sat was a woman in a red mask and bikini, she looked to be around thirty. She stood five foot eight, had bright red hair in a ponytail down to her waist. She had almost round H cup breasts that sagged slightly. "My name's Rose.... you're even sexier up close Naruto. I've wanted to do this for months." Rose said lustily, then removed and tossed away her top, which revealed red areola six inches across with long thick nipples that quickly got hard. She danced around Naruto a few minutes, showed her flexibility to him and the crowd, then turned to Naruto pulled his head close and rubbed her breasts in his face. "Kiss my nipples.... MNaruto-sama." Rose whispered in a lusty, slightly submissive voice.

Naruto didn't recognize her voice or body, and couldn't see most of her face or her eyes, but something about how she called him Naruto-sama sounded very familiar. He gave her a subtle nod and kissed her hard nipples, which made her moan.

Rose sat on his lap and ground herself down on him. "Oh Kami you're big, if I...." Rose whispered.

"Wasn't married you'd be all over me." Naruto interrupted softly and smirked at her.

"Do you know?" Rose whispered, slightly worried.

"Not exactly, but you remind me of a certain girl with the same fetish you seem to have. I won't say anything though, I promise." Naruto whispered sincerely.

"Thank you." Rose whispered, then gave him a passionate kiss as she slipped one of his hands down between her legs, where he gave her a pleasantly painful squeeze. She stood and slipped into the shadows at the back of the room while the guys whooped and whistled. Unseen by anyone Rose mentally kicked herself for letting her emotions get the better of her.

Naruto still had a heavy blush and lump in his pants that went down his thigh almost to his knee. "If this is a party for me, why do I feel like I'm training to resist sexual torture." Naruto whispered to himself half serious, half amused.

The next woman looked in her late thirties, stood five foot four, had a fit, lean body with fat E cup breasts in a purple bikini with matching mask and purple hair in a ponytail down to her waist. She whipped off her top right away and revealed her bottom heavy breasts and five inch wide brown areola with thick, hard nipples. She danced around Naruto a few times, sat on his lap and ground herself down hard on the very red faced Naruto's lap and shook her tits brazenly, as if she dared him to grab them. Before she left she shoved his face in her cleavage and hugged his head tightly. "The name is Passion, if you want free, bite my tit." Passion whispered to him in a lusty commanding voice. A moment later she moaned loudly and released her hold, the small red bite mark on her inner right breast hidden. She smiled with lusty appreciation then left.

Naruto watched her walk into the shadows then shook his head, laughed to himself and forced down his blush before the final woman appeared in the light. He knew instantly his self control was about to be seriously tested.

Everyone froze when she walked into the light, she stood five foot nine, looked to be in her late thirties or early forties, was very fit and more muscular than the others. Her walk and powerful sexual aura was pure animal lust. She had huge saggy breasts that hung almost to her waist. She had red tinted wild blonde hair almost down to her waist that looked like a waterfall of fire, and a fire-like red and yellow mask. She'd ripped off her bikini top and bottom when she entered the spotlight and dropped them on the floor, which revealed a huge wild bush that matched the hair on her head.

"I'm Wildfire.... time to burn the house down." She said in a voice that was pure feral lust, she paused a moment and smiled when Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Rock Lee and Iruka hit the floor unconscious. She then went into the hottest, most erotic.... outright pornographic dance those still conscious had ever seen, and by the time she finished thirty minutes later the only conscious male in the room was Naruto.... but even he had a bloody nose and an extreme blush that covered his entire body. She reached down, grabbed Naruto through his pant leg and smiled broadly. "I've never been tamed, but you could do it with this monster.... don't keep me waiting too long after the wedding." She said then stood, picked up her bikini and led the other women back into the other room with a lusty laugh.

A few minutes later in the dressing room, the five women removed their masks, which cancelled the special Genjutsu they were under to change their hair color, scent and voice. Starburst's hair went from black to dark blue and showed her white pupiless eyes, Satin's hair changed to dark brown and showed her brown eyes, Rose's hair turned blonde and showed her blue eyes, Passion's purple hair turned black and showed her dark eyes. Wildfire's flame-like hair turned black and showed her white eyes with black, vertical slit pupils and a large red fang mark appeared on each cheek below her eyes.

"He knew who I was.... how about you?" Starburst said.

"Maybe." Satin said.

Rose sighed, defeated. "I lost my focus for a moment and did something I shouldn't of, if he doesn't know who I am now, he'll figure it out very soon."

Passion thought a moment, then shook her head. "I doubt it, but I won't put it past him to figure out who I am, he's smarter than he lets on, I see it in his eyes."

Wildfire smiled lustily. "I have no doubts he'll figure out who I am, I just couldn't control myself around him. Did you ladies see what I saw.... that kid is huge!"

They all nodded and smiled lustily.

"Married or single, once he knows who we are.... we'll be his bitches and there's not a fucking thing anyone can do about it." Wildfire said, almost happy at the thought because unlike two of them she was single so it didn't matter.

The other four nodded with a mix of emotions as they got dressed.

"I have to get back to Tsunade-sama, see you tomorrow ladies." Satin said then vanished.

End Chapter 39

Note - To all those readers out there that want a general idea of what Tsunade looks like go to my profile and click the link to see a picture of generally what she looks like


	40. Ch40: The Wedding!

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 40: The Wedding!

By: MikeJV37

----October 1, 7:03 AM, Business District----

Sakura strolled down the street, a huge smile on her face. The cause of this smile was twofold. First, Naruto and Hinata, two of her best friends in the world, were finally going to be married.... and second, she hadn't activated her henge, everyone saw her true form and smiled at her as she passed. Sakura knew the reason for this and still couldn't believe it.... Konoha was closed, only the few wedding guests that hadn't arrived yet would be allowed to enter. Sakura saw many familiar faces in the street, some she hadn't seen since she was a Genin. As she neared her destination she stopped a moment as something caught her eye. Near the door she was headed for was a girl near her age with orange hair that hung past her butt. Not many in Konoha had orange hair, there were only four in fact, and three of them were adults. "It's not Moegi, the length and style are wrong...." Sakura said, then smiled as it hit her. "Sasame Fuuma." Sakura said quietly, smiled and her tail waved excitedly behind her. Sakura saw her enter The Iron Kimono, giggled, ran to the door and entered, she couldn't wait to see her first kunoichi friend from outside Konoha again.

----7:57 AM, Golden Leaf Hotel----

"I don't care, you're not going to bring it and you WILL wear the suit I bought for you." The angry blonde woman yelled at the younger man, then turned to the other man in the room, her face stern. "And you.... you may be the Kazikage, but in family matters I'm Kami and you're going to wear those clothes I got you and leave the gourd here." She said, looked at both and hardened her face further. "Is that CLEAR?" She crossed her arms over her huge chest and glared coldly at both.

The second man just nodded, his face emotionless.

The first wanted to argue, he hated formal clothes and was almost never without his puppet, but one look in her eyes told him she wasn't going to budge an inch. "Okay Temari.... calm down. I'm gonna do it, I may be a jerk.... but even I'm not stupid enough to mess this up. You know what would happen to me if I did?"

"If you were lucky someone would kill you before Naruto reached you." Gaara said emotionlessly.

Temari smiled and relaxed. "Smart boy Kankurou." Temari said then hugged her little brothers at the same time.

After the hug Kankurou looked at his older sister. "Shouldn't you be at Naruto's to help them get ready?"

Temari looked at the clock and gasped. "OH SHIT! If I'm late Tsunade will kick my ass back to Suna!" Temari said then grabbed her fan, ran to the open window, dove out, and in a fluid motion opened her fan, twisted in mid-air, sat on her open fan and flew towards the Namikaze Compound at top speed.

Without even looking, Kankurou knew Gaara had turned toward him. "I know Gaara, if she gets in trouble because I made her late she'll beat me to within an inch of my life.... if she wasn't my sister I would of killed her years ago.... who am I kidding, even if she wasn't the scariest bitch in Suna I'd respect her.... and if you tell her I said that Gaara, I'll tell her how you've been spying on her and Shikamaru, then we'll see how calm you are with all that sand stuffed up your ass. Come on, we have time to get some breakfast before the fun starts." Kankurou said then headed for the door, Gaara behind him.

Gaara barely flinched for an instant, nodded and followed Kankurou out the door.

----10:30 AM, Namikaze Mansion, Naruto's Bedroom----

Hinata stood in the middle of the room in blue silk panties and a very sexy matching custom bra that supported and accentuated her huge breasts, arms raised out to her sides. Hotaru, Kin, the two months pregnant Kurenai and five Hyuuga women from the Cadet Branch hovered around her excitedly as two other Hyyuuga women made final adjustments to Hinata's wedding kimono, under Hotaru's supervision of course. Hinata gasped when Kurenai gently took her right hand in both of hers.

"It's ok Hinata-chan, I know you're nervous.... this is the day you've dreamed about since you were a little girl.... if you don't relax a little I'll have to use Genjutsu to make you." Kurenai said with a playful smirk.

Hinata looked at Kurenai, briefly shocked, burst into giggles for a moment then took several deep breaths. "Ok Kurenai-chan, I'm just s,so exc,cited that I'm finally going to marry Naruto-kun.... I'm going to be married to...." Hinata said then her eyes rolled back in her head and her knees buckled.

Kurenai caught Hinata under her arms before she fell too far, then sighed and shook her head with a smirk. "I thought she was over this.... Hinata hasn't fainted in months, but then again how often to you get to live your greatest dream." Kurenai said and looked down at Hinata, who had a huge smile on her face, despite being unconscious. "She sure doesn't act like someone powerful enough to tear us all in half with her bare hands. A little help please." Kurenai said and smiled playfully.

The Hyuuga women around Hinata giggled as they carried her to the bed and carefully laid her down. "I'm so happy for Hinata-sama." One of them said.

----Downstairs----

Inside the house was Tsunade, in front of the house was Sakura, both directed the Namikaze staff and Hokage Mansion staff with ruthless efficiency, they were going to make this perfect if they had to kill people, and everyone knew it.

In another part of the house Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Sasuke were with Naruto, who continually figited with his suit and looked at the clock. "I don't know if I'll make it another half hour." Naruto said nervously.

"You never were very patient.... but you clean up ok for a dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk.

The others laughed.

"For a self absorbed, know-it-all you do to Sasuke-teme.... thanks." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Relax Naruto, you're getting married, not going into battle.... or maybe you are." Jiraiya said with a perverted smirk.

"Knock it off pervy-sage, Hinata-chan's not like that.... I think." Naruto said, angry at first, then got nevous again as he thought about having that kind of battle with Hinata and blushed.

"Stop it Jiraiya-sama, you aren't helping him." Iruka said and put his hand on Naruto's right shoulder. "You'll be fine Naruto, all your friends are here, the final guests should be arriving, we'll be there, so will Hinata-chan. We know you didn't have the best childhood, but you had me and Sarutobi-sama as role models. You'll be a great husband, father and eventually Hokage. You're the strongest, kindest person I've ever met Naruto.... the old man would be proud of you."

Naruto smiled. "I miss him too, I wish he could of been here to see this."

"If I know Sarutobi-sensei, he'll find a way to be here, even if we can't see him." Jiraiya said seriously.

"Thanks Jiraiya...." Naruto said, then shuddered and looked at his left shoulder.

"What is it Naruto. is something wrong?" Jiraiya said. concerned.

"Did anyone feel that?" Naruto said, slightly freaked out.

They looked around and shook their heads no.

"I could of sworn I felt a hand on my shoulder, you think it could of been...." Naruto said, shocked he'd thought the old man's spirit could actually be there.

Everyone looked at each other, shock and disbelief on their faces, then they looked at Naruto's face to see if it was a prank.... it wasn't, Naruto's face was paler than normal.

----11:00 AM, Namikaze Front Grounds----

Tsunade stood under the beautifully flowered white arch next to the trees in her new, true form, and looked out at the huge crowd of people that went from her left by the front wall across the half acre yard almost up the the front of the house. She wore her finest Hokage robes, her blonde hair was in her normal two ponytails, but it and her two blonde tails were brushed and permed and shined in the sunlight like pure gold. On her lightly made up face was the biggest smile anyone had ever seen on her, she'd never been so happy in her entire life. The reason was no secret, she was going to have the pleasure of personally joining Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze in marriage. The village had priests and priestesses, but no one walking the planet was going to deny her this honor. Everyone there was a friend of Naruto from the village and every mission he'd been on since he became a Genin, it still amazed her how much of an effect her favorite brat had on everyone he met.... her in particular, how he'd reached through all the pain and hate she'd held in for so long and touched her heart when nobody else could was beyond even her comprehension. She looked down the long isle to the flower garden and nodded to the musicians, who began to play the traditional wedding music of Fire Country.

Moments later almost two thousand heads turned as the front door opened and out walked Naruto, which got a collective gasp of pleasant shock. He wore shiny black shoes, black silk pants, long sleeve white silk shirt and a white, sleeveless coat that went to his ankles and split at his waist to allow his nine golden blonde fox tails, each perfectly groomed and brushed, to come out behind him like a golden waterfall. The coat was trimmed in orange flames, on the back was his new Clan Symbol, a huge green leaf, in the middle of the leaf sat a nine-tailed golden fox. What really stunned everyone, especially his close friends from Konoha, was that his wild hair was perfectly brushed, trimmed and styled in what could only be called a formal version of his normal spiky look. He walked slowly from the door down the path to the middle where he turned to his left and went down the isle towards Tsunade, a big but slightly nervous smile on his face. As he walked he glanced at all his friends, many he hadn't seen in years, and gave each a warm smile and a slight nod. Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari from Wave Country smiled, Haruna the Daimyou of Vegetable Country smiled and nodded in approval to Naruto, Sasame Fuuma and the rest of her clan smiled, Naruto almost lost his composure when he saw how much Sasame had, developed, since he saw her last. The new Royal family of Snow Country each gave Naruto a very special smile, the Kage of the Cloud village along with the Jounin, Chunin and Genin from his meeting after he'd saved the kids, and a few select civilians, such as Karella, her daughter Nora, and a few others. There were many others he'd helped since he became a Genin almost four years ago. As he neared Tsunade he gave four women a special smile and eye contact that let them know he knew their other identites from the bachelor party. Each hid her reaction very well and replied with a very subtle nod of submission.

Temari smiled at Naruto as he passed her row, she leaned forward slightly to get a better look at his outfit, and as she looked past her boyfriend and his parents she thought she saw a subtle glint in Naruto's eyes and could swear she saw a very subtle blush on Yoshino's cheeks when she looked at Naruto, but dismissed it, she knew what a hard ass Yoshino Nara was and doubted the woman had been laid since she got pregnant with Shikamaru.

At the first row he paused, turned to Hinata's side of the crowd where the entire Hyuuga Clan sat, smiled extra big at his favorite Hyuuga's, next to Hinata of course, Hiashi, Hanabi and Neji, gave them a perfect bow before he stepped up to Tsunade.

Hakumei Hyuuga, the main branch woman next to Neji, smiled and blushed slightly. "Hinata-sama is a very lucky girl." She said quietly, but had a very subtle glint of lust in her eyes from what she knew about Naruto.

Neji glanced at her. "Hai, Hakumei-sama." Neji said proudly but quietly, had he looked at her he'd of seen the flash of lusty submission in her eyes.

The instant the front door moved every head whipped around at near break-neck speed to see, this was one of the big moments everyone had waited for, family and friends in particular.... Hinata Hyuuga in her wedding kimono. The moment she stepped out into the open, even the birds seemed to stop singing in awe of the sight. It was so quiet even the light breeze sounded like a tsunami. After the momentary pause the mucic resumed.

No one noticed Tsunade move, she had to grab Naruto when his knees buckled. "Come on Naruto you can do this, don't ruin Hinata's big moment by fainting." Tsunade whispered in his ear and smirked.

Naruto called up all his inner strength and steeled himself to withstand, for now, THE most beautiful sight he'd ever seen in his life.... Hinata in her wedding kimono. "Goddess...." Naruto mumbled to himself, unaware he'd said anything.

Tsunade heard him and smiled, she had to agree.

From her second row seat Hotaru watched as the daughter of her deceased best friend Hana Hyuuga, walked down the isle in what she considered her masterpiece. She looked at Hinata once again, she couldn't help herself. Hinata's long indigo hair was masterfully tied up on her head between her ears in a classic Japanese Geisha-style bun, her face was lightly covered in white and blue makeup to highlight her best feature, her eyes. The only make up on her face that wasn't white or blue was her lipstick. It was red, but didn't stand out like it did on normal geisha, it was light, but had a subtle blue tint you only saw when the light caught her face just right. Her face alone was as effective as the most powerful Genjutsu, but what 'finished you off' was her wedding kimono, it was like a Kami level jutsu.... there was no defense against it. It was white but shined in the sunlight with a silvery blue light, yet it wasn't blinding. The effect was almost ethereal. The top lifted, rounded and supported her huge breasts and showed a few inches of cleavage, it was extremely sexy and lady-like at the same time. The long sleeves went just past her wrists, the rest hung down to her ankles and hugged her firm young body elegantly. The fabric itself waved at the slightest breeze, it looked so delicate. It also looked like the finest silk fused with liquid metal. The masterpiece of the dress was on the back, which seemed to have an invisible hole at the waist where Hinata's three blue fox tails hung out like beautifully brushed ponytails. On the right of her back was the same image Naruto had, his new clan symbol of a golden nine-tailed fox sat on a huge green leaf. On the left half was a lake below a full moon, in the center of that image was a blue three-tailed fox that had just leapt out of the lake to join the golden fox on the leaf. It was mid-jump with a foxy smile, it almost looked alive.

Tsunade watched Hinata walk down the isle towards her, Hinata's face one of pure love, the kind of love only possible when two souls touch, Tsunade had only seen it once before in her life.... on Dan's face when they were together. Tsunade had seen every emotion possible, from pure rage to true love, so to see true love on the faces of two of her most precious people nearly brought her to tears, of joy, but she would hold them back until after the ceremony when it would be ok to just break down and cry like a normal happy woman at a wedding. When Hinata reached her and stood next to Naruto she gave them a subtle nod.

In the crowd, on Naruto's side with the villagers, one villager had a teary smile on her face bigger than anyone, except for Tsunade and the happy couple. She lived in Konoha, but had only been there a couple months, before she'd moved here she'd only been in Konoha nine times in the last twenty years. She'd watched them closely, Naruto in particular, and was filled with happiness and sadness. While she listened to Tsunade she couldn't help but feel intense shame. She'd tried at least fifty times to introduce herself, or even say hello in passing, but froze up every time she tried. There were only a few people in Konaha that would recognize her if not for her special transformation jutsu, it took her over six years of exhausting work to create. Before she revealed herelf to Naruto, she'd decided she had to seperate the two Sannin, Jiraiya and Tsunade, from everyone and talk to them alone first, she'd need all the help she could get when she finally confronted Naruto and his new wife. She just hoped with all her heart and soul everyone would forgive her for what she'd done so many years ago.

----20 minutes later----

Tsunade wrapped the white silk scarf around Naruto and Hinata's clasped left hands, then handed the small glass of sake to Naruto.

Naruto braced himself and swallowed half of it, it burned his mouth and throat but he hid his reaction, then handed it carefully to Hinata.

Hinata repeated what Naruto did, but her face flushed red, she didn't handle it as well as Naruto, and wondered how Tsunade could chug half a bottle of this and not even flinch. After the initial burning faded, she rather enjoyed how it felt as it ran through her system.

Tsunade smirked at Hinata's reaction to the sake, it was from her personal stock and was one of the finast bottles of sake in Fire Country. As she'd learned recently, unless Naruto let her suppress her kitsune chakra, she was basically immune to the intoxicating effect of alchohol now, which she found rather annoying, and even more annoying was how long and hard Shizune had laughed when she found out this little side effect of the Mate Mark and that Shizune had gotten Naruto to promise he wouldn't let her enjoy her sake without Shizune's permission. Tsunade glared at Shizune and with only her eyes told Shizune she'd get her back for this, though she knew it was for her own good. They'd taken away one of her vices, but they were nice enough to let her gamble on the weekend if nothing happened that required her attention. She loved them, but only friends and family can be this much trouble without risk of death from one of her legendary punches. When Naruto and Hinata finished the final ceremony, she pronounced them married. "Congratulations Naruto and Hinata Namikaze!" Tsunade said happily and watched them share their first kiss as husband and wife.

The crowd erupted in deafening cheers as Naruto and Hinata ran down the isle and went back into the house, where the reception was held, Most of the villagers and the bulk of the larger Clans, like the Hyuuga, Aburame and Inuzuka returned home, even Naruto's house wasn't big enough to hold this many people.

"You always were a sucker for this stuff Tsunade-hime." The man said as he wiped a tear from her cheek with his finger.

Tsunade turned sharply at being caught totally off guard, stopped her fist an instant before it hit his face, and smiled. "Look who's talking Gama-teme."

Jiraiya laughed deeply, smiled ear-to-ear and wiped the tear from his cheeks. "Ok ok, so the brat's wedding got to me.... but if you tell anyone I cried I'll tell them how you got that scar on your mmf...."

Tsunade clamped her hand over his mouth. "Shhhh ok ok I agree, just don't tell anyone about that. Kami Jiraiya, you fight dirty. Why does Kami do this to me? Two people left in the whole damn world that I grew up with, and one of them had to be you.... what did I ever do to deserve this?" Tsunade said, looked up at the sky and sighed defeated.

Jiraiya put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a genuine warm smile. "Let me make it up to you Tsunade-hime, Naruto still owes me a few favors, I'll cash one in so you can get drunk off your ass if you want to tonight."

Tsunade's face lit up. "You'd do that for me Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya glanced around subtly as only he could, to be sure nobody was nearby, and got serious. "Just between us, despite all the peeping at the bathhouses and other shit I do to annoy you.... though I wish you wouldn't knock me through a wall when I catch you on a bad day.... you're one of my best friends and I respect you. Despite what I say in front of people about doing anything to see you naked and get you in bed.... that's for show only, there are certain lines I won't cross with you Tsunade, I mean that.... and if you tell anyone I said that I'll make sure you don't even see a bottle of sake for five years."

"Deal." Tsunade said, then looked around quickly to make sure no one saw them. "Thank you Jiraiya, that means a lot to me." Tsunade said, did another quick scan of the area and gave Jiraiya a quick kiss. "Tell anyone I kissed you and I'll castrate you with my bare hands.... no jutsu, I'l just rip'em off.... now let's go congratulate the happy couple and get drunk."

Jiraiya flinched at the threat, nodded, smiled weakly and headed for the house with her.

End Chapter 40


	41. Ch41: Wedding Party!

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 41: Wedding Party!

By: MikeJV37

----October 1, 11:58 AM, Namikaze Mansion----

Tsunade and Jiraiya finally walked into the main room of the reception where the happy newlyweds were and seperated, Jiraiya gave Tsunade a wink before he headed to Naruto for that favor. Tsunade scanned the room, found Temari and went to the young blonde to discuss Temari's birthday nine days ago, she hadn't been able to really talk to Temari since the small party.

On his way across the room Jiraiya had to pause a moment for a scene that could of been from one of his Ichi Ichi Paradise books. He saw Hanabi Hyuuga with a cute pouty face, fidgiting with her new hitai-ite, and in a blue dress that although it showed no cleavage or leg above the knee, her assets were very obvious. He heard Hakumei tell Hanabi, apparently not for the first time, that although as a Genin she was technically an adult, her father Hiashi absolutely refused to let her have even a sip of sake, which made him laugh inside as the elder Hyuuga woman gave her a quick hug, he knew the girl was direct enough as is, she didn't need any help from sake to act or speak her mind, he knew she'd be a prime peeping target in a couple years. The big moment around the young Hyuuga was that a few meters away Kiba was subtly glancing at Hanabi's overdeveloped chest. Despite the noise Kiba was within Jiraiya's hearing range. Jiraiya almost lost his composure when he heard what was said quietly to Kiba.

"You may dance with them, but if you do or say anything inappropriete toward Hakumei-sama or Hanabi-sama I will end you as a shinobi and as a man, am I clear?" Neji said in Kiba's ear from behind.

Kiba swallowed nervously and nodded. "I wonder if Ino would like something to drink." Kiba said then walked away at a brisk pace.

"Kiba needs a girlfriend." Jiraiya said quietly to himself as he went to Naruto and weaved through the crowd around him and Hinata. "Excuse me Hinata-chan, but I need to borrow your husband for a moment. I'll give him right back."

Naruto sighed, gave Hinata a kiss on the lips and followed Jiraiya away from the crowd. "I'll be right back Hinata-chan." Naruto said, and once they were clear he stopped. "So what do you want that couldn't be said in front of them?" Naruto said with a stern face and crossed his arms over his chest.

Jiraiya glanced around a moment. "I want to cash in one of the favors you own me."

Naruto closed his eyes a moment and sighed through his nose. "If this is about a dance with Hinata-chan we've already talked about what I'll allow you...."

"It's about Tsunade-hime...." Jiraiya interrupted and watched Naruto's eyebrows raise. "I normally wouldn't do this, but I want you to let her get drunk tonight if she wants too. I know all about the promise to Shizune, but this is a very special occation, and it would mean a lot to Tsunade."

Naruto focused all his chakra forward at Jiraiya as his blue eyes turned red. "If this is a trick or you take advantage of her...." Naruto said calmly, but his meaning was crystal clear.

Jiraiya barely flinched, he'd seen worst from Naruto during their training trip when he lost control of Kyuubi's chakra a few times. Jiraiya showed Naruto his most serious face, something few people had seen, but Naruto was one of them and knew what it meant. "You have my word Naruto, I asked as her friend, and she knows I'm asking, why is between me and Tsunade so I'd appreciuate it if you didn't pry, there are some things about Tsunade best left private until she's ready to share them."

Naruto relaxed, he felt a little bad about doubting Jiraiya's intentions. "Ok I'll let her.... and I'm sorry about the...."

"It's ok, I don't have the best reputation, but I'm not a bad guy Naruto, you know that. Thank you, I'll go tell her the good news." Jiraiya said.

Naruto got a very wicked grin on his face. "Let me tell her, this'll be fun." Naruto said then closed his eyes.

Jiraiya smirked and chuckled quietly as he waited.

"**HOT DAMN**!" Tsunade suddenly yelled out, then her eyes got big as saucers and she clapped her hands over her mouth embarassed.

The whole room went silent and turned to look at their very embarassed Hokage.

Tsunade lowered her hands and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry everyone.... Naruto, you sneaky brat, I'll get you for that.... and thank you." Tsunade headed for the nearest bar to got a bottle of sake.

A laughing Naruto returned to Hinata where many of their closest friends gathered near her. "Before anyone asks, that was me, I sent her a little message through our link.... I couldn't resist."

One of the people was Shizune, who saw Tsunade head to the bar. "Naruto-kun, did you give her permission?" Shizune said with a slight frown.

"Hai, but don't you give her any trouble Shizune-chan.... and I mean it." Naruto said, then stepped close to Shizune leaned in next to her ear. "Or should I call you Satin." Naruto whispered softly then leaned back and looked in her eyes.

Shizune's eyes twitched subtly, she nodded then turned to her right before the question she new was coming was even asked. "Don't ask Sakura-chan."

Sakura pouted a moment, then nodded. "Hai." Sakura could tell it was private.

Shizune sighed, looked into Naruto's eyes a moment and exchanged glances. "I'm going regret it in the morning, so Tsunade-chan better appreciate this. Hinata-chan it was a beautiful ceremony, you've never looked more beautiful, I'll see you later. Naruto-kun, save me a dance.... I don't believe I'm about to get blind stinking drunk.... the things I do for her." Shizune said slightly annoyed, headed for Tsunade as she grumbled about "old bitches" and "if I didn't love her so much" over and over. She got second looks, smirks and some laughs from people as she passed them.

"We don't want to know, do we Naruto-kun?" Sakura said.

Naruto smirked. "No Sakura-chan, you don't.... I'll tell you later Hinata-chan since you responsible for this anyway." Naruto said then kissed her.

Hinata giggled slyly as her friends gave her curious looks.

Across the room at the nearest bar two women had paused their friendly argument to let Tsunade and then Shizune grab a bottle of very strong sake and watched them head to the dining room.

"I don't care, you aren't gonna get any!"

"Oh come on Anko-chan, she said a few glasses won't hurt." Kurenai said.

"I'm sorry Kurenai-chan, It kills me to refuse you something, but that's my child too, even if not by blood.... you know me better than anyone Kuri-chan, please.... this is tearing my heart out, no sake while you're pregnant, promise me." Anko said passionately, a tear ran down each cheek.

Kurenai stepped close to Anko and gently put her hands on her shoulders. "If it means this much to you Anko-chan.... I promise." Kurenai said with humble sadness, she could see how much emotional pain this caused Anko. "They have fruit juice in the other room, join me for a glass?" Kurenai said with a smile.

Anko nodded and smiled.

Kurenai felt like less than garbage for what she'd accidently put Anko through, then smirked as she thought of a way to make it up to Anko. "Anko-chan, as my way of saying I'm sorry, I'll...." Kurenai said then leaned in and whispered the rest in Anko's ear, what she said made her blush slightly.

When Kurenai pulled back and looked at her, Anko's eyes were big as saucers and her face was bright red. "Are you serious Kurenai? You said...."

Kurenai stopped Anko with a gentle finger over Anko's lips. "I forgot how much this meant to you.... there's no excuse for that, I should of known better. You know the code Anko, and because of my condition there's things we can't do and won't be able to for quite a while, I insist."

Anko smiled ear-to-ear, gave Kurenai a very passionate kiss in front of everyone, something she rarely did, then put her right arm around Kurenai's shoulders. "I don't know what a crazy bitch like me ever did to deserve you, but I wouldn't change one thing about my life if it meant I could end up with you again." Anko walked Kurenai to the other room with a big smile on her face.

Ten feet away was Ibiki, head of the Interrogation Squad, he turned to the couple on his left with an almost shocked expression. "In the years I've know Anko Mitarashi I thought I'd seen every side of her personality.... but I'd of bet anything she'd never do that.... what about you Kakashi?"

"I've been on S-Rank missions with Anko and seen her moods from annoyingly happy to losing herself in a full battle rage to suicidal depresion, and everything in between, but I've never seen her like that. I'm ashamed to say that I never thought Anko was capable of those feelings.... I owe her an apology for something I said to her years ago." Kakashi said, his visible eye showed his feelings.

On Kakashi's right Kouseki Fujino, his girlfriend, hugged him. "I don't know Anko as well as you Kakashi-kun, but I've always admired her strength as a fellow Jounin, a new Sensei, and as a kunoichi. Since the night of our first date I've become good friends with her and Kurenai, can we join them for juice, I think they'd like the company. Besides Kakashi-kun, you've already helped them in a special way." Kouseki said and blushed as she fought her natural urge to look at the floor instead of the faces of Kakashi and Ibiki.

Kakashi nodded, gave Kouseki his patented 'eye smile' then lead his friend and girlfriend to the other room to join Anko and Kurenai.

----2:00 PM, Namikaze Training Grounds----

The few kids that were at the reception had been sent home happy and with full bellies, the one hundred forty-two remaining adults, most of which were shinobi, stood in three rows near the back of the house, behind Naruto and Hinata, facing the training grounds where Kyuubi and Shinkou stood in their hybrid forms.

Kyuubi took a step forward. "Naruto-sama, Hinata-sama.... though you know you both have our total devotion and respect, as head of the Kitsune Clan I have prepared a special ceremony for you now that you are mated, though you haven't.... consumated it yet." Kyuubi blushed slightly.

Everyone felt Kyuubi's chakra spike to an incredible level, the few civilians got nervous.

Kyuubi threw back her head and let out a demonic howl that sent chills down the spines of the civilians and many of the shinobi.

There was an explosion behind Kyuubi and Shinkou, a giant cloud of smoke and blast of wind. When the smoke cleared a few moments later everyone gasped in shock and/or went slack-jawed. Behind Kyuubi and Shinkou stood what looked like at least two thousand male and female hybrid-form Kitsune of all ages, sizes and hair colors.

"Naruto-sama, Hinata-sama, I present to you as the most loyal servants, friends and Summons of the Namikaze Clan now and forever, the entire Kitsune Clan." Kyuubi said with utmost respect, then she and the entire Kitsune Clan bowed in respect and submission to Naruto and Hinata.

Nearest to Naruto and Hinata was Jiraiya and Tsunade. Tsunade pulled a bottle of sake from her jacket she was going to enjoy later, yanked out the cork, drained half of it and handed it to Jiraiya, who finished it. "Un-fucking-believable." Tsunade said, shocked.

Naruto knew everything about Kyuubi his mind could handle, but there was a lot he didn't know about her life simply because there was too much information to absorb at once. He was still learning about her life, but when Kyuubi had told him even she didn't know how many Kitsune there were, he didn't expect this many. "Kyuubi, they're all your...." Naruto couldn't get the words out.

"Hai Naruto-sama, this is my entire clan. Friends, relatives, our children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren, the youngest had her three-hundredth birthday last month." Kyuubi said.

The crowd parted slightly and out walked a kitsune couple that looked to be between sixteen and eighteen, he was almost six foot, she was about five inches shorter, he had black streaked red hair and two tails, she had greenish-blue hair to her waist, D cup breasts and one tail, both had on basic civilian clothes. In between them was what looked like a four or five year old girl with blue hair to her waist, cute little fox ears and a small blue tail. She suddenly ran straight at Hinata at full speed and stopped dead one foot in front of Hinata. "**Are you Hinata.... our Queen**?" She said in a cute little voice and gave a small bow.

Her parents suddenly appeared next to her kneeling and grabbed her shoulders. "**Umi-chan show her respect**!" Her mother said then went to swat her butt.... her hand never hit. She looked up in shock.

"Please.... do not hit her." Hinata said and released the kitsune girl's wrist.

Many of the kitsune gasped and whispered among themselves.

The young mother, bug-eyed and slack-jawed, threw herself flat against the ground and begged for forgivnes.

Hinata reached down and gently lifted the girl to her feet by her shoulders. "Please, do not do that. I know you feel obligated, but do not think of me as your superior. I am your Summomer and Naruto-kun's wife, so in that sense I'm your queen, but I ask that you and the rest of the clan think of me and Naruto-kun as your friends.... or if you must, your leader. Please, do not be so formal, I'd like to be called Hinata-chan, but if you can't then Hinata-san is ok."

The young kitsune mother resisted the urge to fold herself in half with a bow, and just gave Hinata a respectful semi-formal bow. "**Thank you.... Hinata-sama**."

Naruto put his hand on Hinata's shoulder. "They're going to call you sama like they do me, but you'll get used to it." Naruto said then gave her a small hug.

"So, you're name is Umi.... can I call you Umi-chan?" Hinata said sweetly.

Umi smiled. "**Uh huh.... you a water type like me**?"

Hinata giggled and glanced at Naruto, who smirked back. "Hai, Umi-chan.... do you know any water jutsu?"

Umi's face lit up. "**Can I show her kaa-san, PLEASE**?"

"**Ok, but you be careful and don't get her wet**." The young kitsune mother said.

Everyone cleared them some room, they stood thirty feet apart.

"**Me first, me first**!" Umi said. She scrunched up her face in concentration as a light red cloak of chakra surrounded her. "**This is my best jutsu**...." Umi said then started a series of hand signs Hinata recognized immediately. "**KITSUNE WATER GUARDIAN**!" Water gathered in front of Umi and formed a realistic four foot high, one-tailed fox made out of water, it shimmered in the sunlight.

Hinata felt the girl's power and knew it was everything she had, she was just below mid-Chunin in power. Hinata smiled. "You're very strong Umi-chan.... let me show you mine." Hinata looked at Naruto, winked, then looked at Kurenai. "I've wanted to show you this for a while Kurenai-chan."

Kurenai watched Hinata carefully, and gasped slightly as Hinata did the same hand signs but at a speed she'd have trouble doing at her best. Kurenai felt Hinata's chakra spike to just beyond her maximum since she got her Kitsune Mark, and was awed her student was so powerful.

"KITSUNE WATER GUARDIAN!" Hinata called out. A huge ball of water formed in front of Hinata and quickly became a ten foot high, three-tailed fox made out of water.

Except for Naruto, all of Hinata's friends stood there, bug-eyed and slack-jawed at what she'd just done. Even the Jounin there doubted they could do that jutsu, and certainly not at the same power level Hinata had.

"Ok Umi, attack me with everything you have." Hinata said.

Umi nodded nervously, focused on her water fox and sent it at Hinata at the top speed you'd expect at that power level.

Hinata's water fox watched it charge in, and the instant it was close a front paw stepped on and destroyed Umi's fox faster than all but a few could follow.

"**HOLY SHIT, did anyone see it move**?" Tayuya screamed in shock.

Umi stood there in awe. "**Wow.... even kaa-san's isn't as strong as yours**!"

Kurenai snapped out of her shock. "Hinata-chan.... how much chakra did you use to make that?"

"About thirty percent." Hinata said casually and smiled.

Everyone gasped in shock, except Naruto.

Tsunade mouthed 'about thirty percent' to herself as the implications ran through her mind. "Hinata, before Naruto-kun marked me I would of had trouble stopping that, and you're telling me that was only about thirty percent of your chakra?" Tsunade said, hiding most of her shock. Tsunade thought quickly about what Naruto had told her about the power level of each tail, the power jump from one tail to two tails was only about twenty percent of the power difference from two tails to three tails.

Hinata smiled and nodded. "It was a pleasure to meet you Umi-chan.... I'm sorry, I forgot to ask your names."

Umi's mother bowed slightly. "**It was our fualt Hinata-sama. I am Umari**."

"**I am Cinder, a pleasure to meet you Hinata-sama, Naruto-sama**." Umi's father said and bowed slightly.

Naruto turned to his friends. "Does anyone have any questions?" Naruto waited a minute, but no one spoke. He could tell Tsunade wanted to talk to him about this, but it could obviously wait since she'd kept quiet. He turned back to the Kitsune. "Thank you all for coming, it was a pleasure to meet everyone. If you wish to stay and check out the grounds and visit the others guarding it you may, if not you're dismissed." Naruto said then nodded.

Most of the Kitsune vanished in a puff of smoke. Including Kyuubi and Shinkou twenty-three stayed, among them Umari and her family as well as the personal summons of those marked by Naruto, who each joined her mistress.

Ten minutes later many of the guests were back in the house, including Tsunade and Jiraiya. Tsunade's summon, Tsuyubara, was outside visiting her brothers and sisters and telling them about the village.

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama.... may I speak with you privately?" A woman said nervously.

Tsunade looked at the civilian woman, glanced at Jiraiya for his reaction, then the woman. "Hai, follow me." Tsunade said, then lead Jiraiya and the nervous woman to the spare bedroom off the Main Hall where she'd had many private talks with others. Once inside she put her hand on a spot by the door and put some chakra into it, it glowed a moment then there was a quiet whoosh as the room was sealed.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "That new?"

Tsunade nodded. "Naruto did this last month, all the bedrooms have them now." He's going to put them in the Hokage Mansion and my office in the Tower next month." Tsunade's face got serious as her chakra rose noticeably. "Ok, who are you and what do you want to talk to us about? You hide it very well but I can tell by the way you carry yourself you're a kunoichi, probably Jounin."

Jiraiya nodded, he'd noticed her subtle body language and movements too, especially when he was near. "What do you want with him?" Jiraiya said, his face almost deadly serious.

Tsunade noticed his change also, what he said set off her anger and she cracked her knuckles menacingly. "What do you want with Naruto.... if you want to hurt him in any way.... I promise you won't leave this room alive." Tsunade said in her coldest tone.

"I really wish you'd stop cracking your knuckles like that mountain girl." The woman said in a nervous but slightly playfull tone, she hoped her comment would tell Tsunade who she was, she didn't think she could bring herself to say it.

Tsunade's eyes got as big as saucers, her jaw dropped open, she staggered back a few steps and hit her back and head against the wall hard. "Wh,wh,wh,wh,wh,wh,what did you just call me?" Tsunade very badly stuttered out.

This caught Jiraiya totally off guard, and like Tsunade his mind jumped into overdrive to process this. "Only three people in the world know that nickname, two are in this room and the third, who called her that.... is dead, and you're very close to dishonoring her memory."

Tsunade, still shocked, slowly walked up to the woman. "You can't be, I was there when it happened...." Tsunade said blankly.

The woman took a few steps back, a tear ran down each cheek. She put her hands together in what looked like an inverted, doubled release sign for a henge or transformation, and her hands glowed. "KAMI'S CLOAK, SEAL RELEASE!" After she said it, her appearance changed in a way similar to Tsunade's transformation she'd used to hide her real age until Naruto had marked her. Her hair turned bright red and now hung past her butt, her build changed to that of an athletically muscled woman seemingly in her late thirties, her chest swelled slightly from a C cup to a full E cup, but most shocking to the two watching her was her clothes, she hadn't worn them in almost sixteen years, they'd been repaired since then but it was obvious that damage had been from battle.

Jiraiya froze in shock as he recognized her.

Tears poured from Tsunade's eyes like waterfalls, she'd only cried this hard twice before in her life, and both times were from soul crushing sadness. This time they were tears of absolute joy. Tsunade squealed like a little girk before she wrapped the redhead up in a bone shattering hug.

End Chapter 41


	42. Ch42: Surprise Wedding Guest

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 42: Surprise Wedding Guest

By: MikeJV37

Author's Note: just thought I let everyone know that as far as brst sise, Tsunade, like in the pic in my profile, is the maximum, and even then only a few will be that big. O also want to clear up a small thing, though naru/Hina are the main couple/characters, this story is also anout all his friends and how their lives changed, in upcoming chapters I'll make other characters the focus for a while to develop them. This is an ongoing story, I have to plan long term, past this story (which is Book 1) and into its sequel(s) in a few cases.

----October 1, 2:29 PM, Namikaze Mansion----

"So you coudn't, that's.... damn it!" Tsunade said, gave the 'be quiet' signal, then closed her eyes and focused her mind. In her mindscape she watched an image of Naruto appear. '_Naruto-kun, is something wrong? You usually don't contact me through the link_.' Tsunade thought to Naruto, her surface thoughts carefully controlled.

'_Nothing is wrong Tsunade-chan, nobody has seen you in a while, even Shizune didn't know where you went_.' Naruto thought to Tsunade.

'_I'm with Jiraiya.... and one of the guests, she wants to work for me and we're interviewing her, that's all. I'm sorry if I worried anyone by disappearing, do you need me for anything_?' Tsunade thought to Naruto, she looked calm and relaxed, but hidden from Naruto's casual view of her mind and emotions she was nervous as could be. She knew if he pushed she couldn't hide anything from him.

'_Ok Tsunade-chan, we're all just catching up, trading stories about what we've done, introducing our friends to each other.... want to join us, some of them want to meet you_.' Naruto thought.

'_I'll be there later.... but I think Jiraiya would like to meet them, I'll send him out_.' Tsunade thought, then opened her eyes when Naruto vanished from her mindscape. Tsunade smirked. "Naruto contacted me through our link, it's a benefit of being marked, we can talk to Naruto or Hinata instantly, we can talk to each other too, but for that we have to create a close emotional bond, it's not the same as our bond with Naruto. Jiraiya, why don't you go out and join the others.... there's a lot of beautiful kunoichi out there that'd love to meet you.... maybe even help you with your research." Tsunade said and almost choked on her words, she couldn't believe she'd actually just said that.

Jiraiya's eyes got bigger. "Are you giving me permission?" Jiraiya said, slightly shocked but very excited at talking to some of the ladies he'd seen, like that big woman from Snow country with the purple streaked white hair. He had another reason to see her anyway.

"Kami forgive me.... just for today you can do all the research you want, but only while you're here." Tsunade said and sighed like she'd just unleashed a demon on the world.

Jiraiya grinned ear-to-ear. "Thank you Tsunade-hime, I'll see you both later, we have a lot to talk about." Jiraiya said, then carefully left the room so when he did no one saw in.

Tsunade resealed the room, sat down, got comfortable and nodded for her to continue.

----2:41 PM, Main Hall, Namikaze Mansion----

"You're a lucky girl Hinata-chan, it was a beautiful wedding.... I LOVE your kimono." The girl said and smiled.

"Thank you Sasame-chan." Hinata said with a smile and slight blush.

"If you don't mind Hinata-chan.... um, may I.... kiss Naruto-kun to thank him for everything he's done for me and my clan?" Sasame said nervously, she was pretty sure Hinata wouldn't kill her, but the possibility was there, and if she chose to Sasame knew there was nothing she could do to stop Hinata.

Hinata was a slightly shocked at the request, but she knew that Naruto had almost single handedly saved her clan in many ways. Despite Sasame's well developed chest and being a kunoichi, she was still just a thirteen year old girl and reminded Hinata of herself at that age. "Hai.... and you watch your hands this time Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a playfull smirk at Naruto.

"What do you mean watch his hands this time Hinata-chan?" Tayuya said curiously.

Naruto glared playfully at Hinata. "You just HAD to mention THAT didn't you Hinata-chan." Naruto said, then went into Tayuya's mindscape and told her the story of his mission with Sakura and Jiraiya where he first met Sasame and before he knew she was a girl had accidently grabbed her breast while trying to help Sakura heal her after she'd been hurt.

Tayuya 'spaced out' for a second then laughed hard. Using the link she could take in information much faster than the normal methods, she'd found that out duing Naruto's kitsune training after he'd marked her.

Naruto kept his arms at his sides, faced Sasame and leaned down.

Sasame smiled, threw her arms around his neck, planted a hot kiss on his lips and didn't let go for a full minute, despite Naruto's flailing arms and gentle protests for her to release him.

Except for Jiraiya, Tayuya and Hinata, everyone around them was stunned at Sasame's brazen act.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama, I've had a crush on you since you helped me almost four years ago, I knew I'd never be your wife but I had to kiss you just once. Thank you Hinata-sama." Sasame said, blushed, then bowed to them and quickly walked away before she lost her composure. She could feel her hormones as they rushed through her body and kept certain thoughts prominent in her mind.

"She's become a little fireball, definitely not the same girl we met on that mission." Jiraiya said with a big smile that made Naruto glare at him. "If you'll excuse me Naruto.... ladies, there's someone I need to talk to." Jiraiya said then turned and melted into the crowd as only he could, glad nobody knew he'd given Sasame the idea to kiss Naruto.

Tayuya turned to Naruto. "He's a full head taller than most of the guests and has all that white hair.... so how the hell did he just vanish into the crowd?"

Naruto laughed. "I wish I knew Tayuya-chan, he didn't show me all his tricks.... he said I wasn't experienced enough to know his best moves."

"His best...." Tayuya said, then her eyes got big, she blushed slightly and smirked at Naruto.

"Hai, that's exactly what he meant." Naruto said with a small perverted smile.

Hinata put her arm around Naruto and smiled. "I can fix that Naruto-kun." Hinata said and gave a short perverted giggle.

On the other side of the room two women and a girl talked excitedly about the wedding and the happy couple, Naruto in particular.

"Naruto-sama was soooo cute, wasn't he Koyuki-neechan?" The youngest said as she bounced lightly on her toes.

"Calm down Kusetsu, you're bouncing again." Princess Koyuki said and glanced down the her adopted sibling's large chest.

Kusetsu squeaked quietly, stopped bouncing and put her arms in front of herself to stop her breasts from bouncing. "I'm sorry Koyuki-neechan, I hope I didn't embarrass you in front of Naruto-sama's friends." Kusetsu said and looked at the floor ashamed.

"Don't worry about it lil Princess, we're used to it." A man said from behind them.

All three turned to see a man as tall as Hisame, with spiky white hair past his knees, olive green pants and shirt, a red vest and red lines on his cheeks. he looked like a kabuki.

Hisame recognized him first and gasped. "Jiraiya the Toad Sage, one of the Legendary Sannin and Naruto-sama's sensei!" The six foot woman said with surprise and awe, then bowed respectfully.

Princess Koyuki and Princess Kusetsu had similar reactions.

Jiraiya gave a big toothy smile. "I'm honored to meet three such beautiful women, and friends of Naruto. You must be Princess Koyuki, ruler of Snow country.... as well as a great actress, you're her adopted sister Princess Kusetsu.... I've heard good things about you from Naruto, and last, but definitely not least, Hisame, widow of Dosou and the new Commander of Snow Country's army. You have Naruto to thank for that I understand."

Hisame frowned and looked down at the floor. "Hai, Jiraiya-sama.... Naruto-sama thought me worthy of redemption and spared my life.... he could of easily killed me.... anyone else would of, and for that I've done my best to repay him and earn his respect." Hisame said, then gave a small smile when Kusetsu took her hand and squeezed it.

Jiraiya sensed the mood shift, and if there was one thing he hated it was sad, beautiful women. "I'd like to see Hisame privately, if you don't mind."

Kusetsu stepped between Hisame and Jiraiya. "She's been good.... you aren't going to hurt her are you?"

Hisame and Koyuki looked at Jiraiya slightly concernd.

Jiraiya smiled and chuckled at them. "No, I'm not going to hurt her.... in fact I have an offer for her I know she'll like." Jiraiya said with a smile.

Hisame's face lit up at the thought. "Hai, Jiraiya-sama. Excuse me Koyuki-chan, Kusetsu-chan." Hisame said then followed Jiraiya across the room and upstairs to an empty bedroom. She thought it was odd he wanted to talk in a bedroom, but the house was full of people so this was probably the only way to talk privately with someone.

Once in the bedroom Jiraiya closed the door and touched the hidden seal on the wall like Tsunade had done to activate the special sound seal. "Don't worry, that was just a special sound seal Naruto has in the rooms so people can have some privacy."

Hisame nodded and smirked, that sounded like something Naruto would do. She walked to the bed and sat on the end. "So what's this offer you have for me?" She said curiously.

"Before I make my offer, I understand from Naruto that you have some unusual tattoos and want one of them removed but no one can do it." Jiraiya said.

Hisame sighed. "Hai. Naruto-sama has enough power, but its a special chakra-infused ink and special seals, Naruto-sama doesn't know enough about the seals to remove them safely. Dosou was paranoid and wanted to be sure I'd always be loyal to him. Most of what I know about him I can't tell anyone, if I try the seal will kill me instantly and my soul can never be retrieved by any jutsu." Hisame said venomously.

Jiraiya smirked. "That's why I'm here, I think I can break it and free you. Many of the people here would call me a pervert for this and normally would be right, but not this time. I need to see the tattoo.... show me your breasts." Jiraiya said seriously. Normally he'd enjoy this, but now wasn't the time for that.

Despite her excitement about the chance to remove it, she'd heard the rumors about the self proclaimed super pervert, but she also knew he was the greatest Seal Master in Fire country, and probably the entire Elemental country. Hisame stood then removed her shirt and custom sports bra.

Jiraiya smirked pervertedly for just a moment at the sight of her huge saggy breasts. He walked close and looked at the tattoos. "The black dragon is Dosou right?" Jiraiya asked and glanced up for her nod. "This may hurt." Jiraiya said, did a series of hand signs then waved his glowing hands over the tattoo on her left breast, which made the seals hidden within the dragon glow brightly.

Hisame sharply sucked in air through her teeth when the pain pierced her breast like a kunai, but she could handle it.

Jiraiya studied the seals for several minutes, only letting out an occasional grunt or hmmm. He finally stood with a smile on his face. "I know who did this, it's very good work, no wonder no one could remove it.... luckily I'm not just anyone. I'll need some help but I can remove it in a few minutes." Jiraiya said then stepped back.

----Downstairs----

"Come on Ino, tell me what Naruto got you for your birthday, it's been eight days and you still won't tell anyone, and saying it's not ready yet doesn't tell me anything, was it a jutsu or something, please?" Sakura begged.

"She won't tell you Sakura-chan, I made her promise.... believe me when I tell you she'd rather have you hate her again than break her deal with me." Naruto said with a sly smirk.

Ino tensed for a second. "Sorry Sakura-chan. I can tell you this, it'll be ready by the tenth, I'll show everyone then."

"On Naruto-kun's birthday?" Sakura said, then whimpered quietly. "Okay, I'll stop asking about it.... Ino-pig." Sakura said, then playfully stuck out her tongue at Ino.

There was a sudden puff of smoke at Naruto's feet, he looked down and smiled. "Hey Gamakichi I haven't seen you in a while."

"**Hey boss. Jiraiya needs your help with something, he's in bedroom nine**." Gamakichi said. sniffed the air and smiled. "**How about some food boss**?"

"I'll take him Naruto-kun.... he's kinda cute." Tayuya said.

"Thanks Tayuya, get him anything he wants. I'll be back as soon as I can." Naruto said then leaned over, kissed Hinata, focused a moment to lock on Jiraiya's chakra signature and vanished in a yellow flash.

----Bedroom Nine----

Naruto appeared in a yellow flash. "Hello Hisame.... so I was right Jiraiya, you can break the seals?"

"Hai. You're very good with seals Naruto, but as you saw this type is new to you, I didn't think anyone used these anymore. They're more complex than normal so I need a power boost from you, I can break it myself but it'd take about an hour and most of my chakra, with your help I can do it five, maybe ten minutes and we can return to the party."

Naruto cracked his knuckles. "Both hands?" Naruto asked, then after Jiraiya nodded and faced Hisame, he stepped behind Jiraiya, did a long series of hand signs which made his hands glow purple then put them on Jiraiya's back, left hand in the middle, right hand center of Jiraiya's lower back with his fingers pointed down.

Jiraiya's muscles swelled a moment and he grunted. "Whoa! Careful brat, don't fry my chakra system, let me draw on your chakra as I need it.... that's better. Brace yourself Hisame.... this is gonna burn like hell, but no matter what, don't break contact, if I mess this up you're dead."

"You can do it Hisame." Naruto told her confidently.

Hisame smiled at his belief in her, then focused her mind and nodded. When the chakra surge hit her it felt like she'd just barely dodged a huge fireball, and moments later the fire felt like it was in her body and was getting hotter by the second. Just past the five minute mark she felt like her flesh was being slowly burned off by white hot flames and couldn't hold in the pain any longer so she did the only thing she could, she screamed in agony from the very bottom of her soul and didn't stop for another three and a half minutes when Jiraiya pulled his hands away and she collapsed backwards on the bed out cold.

A slightly sweaty Naruto went to the bathroom and returned a moment later with a couple towels.

"She's tough, she took it for about five minutes before she screamed." Jiraiya said as he wiped his forehead with the towel.

Naruto smiled. "I told you she was tough. If that's all I'm going back to Hinata-chan.... and Jiraiya, while she's out don't even think about...."

"I won't." Jiraiya interrupted. "That was all, we'll be down later, I want to talk to her about some things.... and when you see Tsunade, tell her thank you."

Naruto looked at his sensei curiously, but knew he wouldn't do anything perverted to her, so he nodded, tossed the towel on the empty dirty clothes hamper in the corner and vanished in a yellow flash.

----Dining Room----

"So how is she in bed Kakashi?" Anko said with a sly smirk.

Kouseki blushed bright red.

Kakashi's visible eye opened wider.

"ANKO!" Kurenai said shocked.

Kouseki looked down at the table, her face still bright red, and stuttered incoherently.

"We haven't done anything Anko, and if you do that to her again...." Kakashi said seriously and grabbed his hitai-ite like he was going to lift it.

Anko winced subtly and glanced down to see Kurenai's fingers dug into the side of her left breast through her dress, then at Kurenai's face and when she saw her expression she knew she was VERY close to losing the special gift Kurenai was going to give her tonight. Anko swallowed nervously and nodded in submission. "I'm sorry Kakashi, Kouseki-chan, I was out of line.... please accept my apology." Anko said sincerely then sighed quietly when she felt Kurenai release her death grip on her breast.

Kakashi stayed tense until he saw Kouseki's subtle nod.

"It's ok Anko-chan.... I'm not used to having people treat me as an equal at parties, I'm not a very social person.... but I'm learning thanks to bitches like you." Kouseki said with a playful smirk, but it was obvious she was nervous about her first friendly insult because it was at Anko.

All three looked at Kouseki slightly surprised, then Kurenai and Kakashi looked at Anko.

Anko's face twitched a couple times.

Kurenai saw it and got nervous, only a couple people could safely call Anko a bitch, even playfully.... herself, Tsunade, Naruto and Hinata. She got ready to move.

Anko's face was intense as she stared at Kouseki. "Kouseki Fujino...." Anko said seriously, "Good one, I'll make a tough kunoichi out of you yet." Anko said playfully, then smiled and laughed.

Everyone sighed in relief.... especially Kouseki.

"However...." Anko said seriously. "For now just come up with your own nickname for me.... I only let a few people call me a bitch." Anko said in a serious, but friendly voice.

"Hai, Anko-chan." Kouseki said and nodded.

End Chapter 42


	43. Ch43: Naruto's Den

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 43: Naruto's Den

By: MikeJV37

----October 1, 4:52 PM, Main Hall, Namikaze Mansion----

Hinata hugged and kissed Kurenai, then smiled at her and Anko as she thoughtfully rubbed her own stomach below her huge breasts. "I'm next Kurenai-chan." Hinata said with a contented smile, she'd changed out of her wedding dress after most of the guests had left.

Kurenai smiled and gently rubbed her own slightly bulged belly. "Six more months and I'll be a mother...." Kurenai sighed contentedly and smiled. "You'll be a great mother Hinata-chan, I can't wait for the day I can sit with you in the flower garden and watch our kids play together." Kurenai said contentedly, turned to Tsunade on her right, Naruto faced her. "Tsunade-sama, are you sure about Hinata? I know she's a kitsune now, but...."

Tsunade raised a hand to stop Kurenai. "I'm sure, I researched it extensively with Shizune, Naruto and Kyuubi, though I will still check her regularly, Hinata will only be pregnant six months instead of nine, as will I, Sakura and Tayuya. Kyuubi told me this is normal for kitsune women, natural or marked, this is one of the traits left over from long ago, like the enhanced senses. Speaking of kitsune I'll have to get Tsuyubare to teach me some kitsune jutsu.... I assume there's an Earth version of that Kitsune Guardian jutsu?"

Hinata giggled with her hands over her mouth. "Hai, Tsunade-chan. You should of talked to Tsuyubare about their jutsu after she was assigned to you, like I did." Hinata said, then reached over and patted Tsunade's shoulder when she hung her head for not doing something so obvious.

Tsunade raised her head. "Thank you Hinata, I just feel stupid because I forgot something so obvious, even Sakura and Tayuya did it.... I'm the Hokage for crying out loud, and I'm Tsunade, one of the Sannin, I'm the greatest med-nin in the world.... and I make a Genin mistake like that..... forget it, I'll be fine. I'm just embarrassed, but when you reach the level me and Jiraiya have you can forget there are jutsu you don't know. It won't happen again."

Sakura stepped closer, Tayuya on her left. "If it helps any Tsunade-sama, we weren't taught that jutsu, our kitsune didn't even mention it. We found out about it when everyone else did."

"Sakura-chan is telling the truth Tsunade-sama, from what I saw a jutsu like that isn't really our style.... it'd make a great back-up jutsu though, just in case. It might even fit in with some of our Genjutsu." Tayuya said with a small grin.

Sakura smiled. "Good night everyone. Tayuya come with me out back I have an idea." Sakura said, then bowed, turned and ran towards the back door.

"Pinkie sure is impatient sometimes.... great tits though, and that ass.... MMm!" Tayuya said with a sly smile, licked her lips, bowed and followed Sakura casually with a small swing in her hips and swishes of her tail.

Naruto laughed. "She'll never change.... but ya have to love her."

Tsunade raised her eyebrows slightly. "Have Sakura and Tayuya...."

"No Tsunade-chan they haven't, Sakura is waiting for our wedding night to.... let herself go. Tayuya has tried though." Naruto said then laughed at the memories of watching Tayuya try to openly seduce Sakura.

Everyone laughed for a minute, then Kurenai and Anko left.

"Speaking of my guardian, since assistant wasn't her thing, at the Tower or Mansion.... not that I don't love having her around but she makes Shikamaru look hyperactive." Tsunade said and paused a moment while everyone laughed. "Anyway, I better get home, my new assistant starts tomorrow, and I want to.... oh who am I kidding you all know what I'm thinking, I have about two and a half, maybe three hours of sun left, and before it sets me and Shizune-chan are gonna get drunk off our asses!" Tsunade suddenly turned to Naruto, her bottom lip quivered subtly. "That is, if I'm still allowed to.... Naruto-sama." Tsunade said almost submissively.

Naruto gave her a foxy smile. "You two have fun.... you deserve it Tsunade-chan, Shizune-chan.... just stay at the Hokage Mansion, the last time you got really drunk at that bar.... you almost destroyed it and put what.... fourteen men in the hospital because one of them grabbed your butt before he knew who you were? You sent how much of your own money to Iwa for putting nine of their ANBU in the hospital?" Naruto said, now in an orange shirt and black pants.

Tsunade looked at the floor, ashamed. "Three hundred fifty thousand ryu.... I didn't kill any of them, and I said I was sorry.... but I told you how bad that month was for me, the paperwork on my desk was taller than I was and the council was on my ass about twenty things at once...."

"Tsunade-chan, you're rambling." Shizune said.

"Sorry, thank you Naruto, I'll see you tom.... uh, in a couple days, just be back by the fourth, you have to be ready to marry me, Sakura and Tayuya on the fifth. It won't be a big wedding like this, but it is very special to us.... and I want to get my new room ready. I may be your wife but I'll still be Hokage and I can live where I want to, and that's here." Tsunade smiled, put an arm around Shizune and the two headed home.

"They're so cute at that age." Naruto said with a big foxy grin.

Everyone laughed hard for several minutes, before Naruto and Hinata thanked the six people left and they either went home or back to their room.

Hinata turned to Naruto, excited but curious. "Now will you tell me where we're going for our honeymoon Naruto-kun. Tsunade knew we were going, but the only person that knew where was Jiraiya and he wouldn't tell me even if I...." Hinata suddenly blushed.

Naruto looked at Hinata curiously. "Even if you what Hinata-chan?" Naruto said in a semi-stern voice.

Hinata swallowed hard and looked into Naruto's eyes. "I.... said that if he'd tell me what you had planned I'd let him put me in his next Ichi Ichi Paradise."

Naruto's eyes snapped open as wide as they'd go. "And he refused?"

Hinata nodded.

Naruto's knees buckled a moment. "Kami...."

"Are you ok Naruto-kun?" Hinata said concerned.

"Hai, I'm fine.... he's stronger than I thought." Naruto said stunned, then composed himself. "Rather than tell you Hinata-chan.... I'll show you. You packed your things?" Naruto said.

"Hai, I packed earlier, it should be in the closet." Hinata said the went to the closet by the front door and removed a lavender colored, medium-sized travel bag with a blue fox head on it, then closed the door.

"Micchieru!" Naruto called out.

A moment later the woman dashed out of the kitchen to him. "Hai, Naruto-sama?"

"We're leaving now, we'll be back on the third, you're in charge until I return. If you need anything, Shinkou can help you, I doubt there's anything she can't handle." Naruto said and nodded.

Micchieru smiled and nodded. "Have fun you two."

"WAIT NARUTO-KUN!" A girl screamed as she ran toward them from the kitchen.

Naruto braced himself just in time to catch the girl as she leapt up into his arms and wrapped herself around his neck and chest.

"I'll miss you Naruto-kun!" She squealed in his ear.

Naruto smiled. "I'll miss you to Kyouki-chan. While I'm gone your mother is in charge and she'll need a good assistant.... can you do that for me?"

Kyouki leaned back and looked at Naruto's face, surprised. "You want me to help Kaa-san run everything while you're on your honeymoon?"

Naruto smiled and nodded seriously. "Can you do it?"

Kyouki's face lit up, she jumped off Naruto, stood tall and proud, her face serious. "You know I can, I won't let you down Naruto-sama!" Kyouki said and bowed.

Micchieru held in her giggle at how serious her thirteen year old daughter acted, but she was also proud of her, she'd grown so much since they started working here.

"I know you won't Kyouki-chan, why don't you get the staff to start the clean up." Naruto said and gave her a small nod.

Kyouki ran off yelling for the staff to get their butts out here and get to work.

"I'll keep an eye on her Naruto-sama, everything will be in order when you return." Micchieru said, winked at them, bowed slightly and went to help her youngest daughter supervise the clean up.

Naruto put his arm around Hinata, who closed her eyes, then they vanished in a yellow flash.

----An Unknown Mountain Top, Fire Country----

They appeared in a dirt and grass clearing about a quarter of an acre in size. Naruto turned the direction he wanted her to see. "Open your eyes Hinata-chan."

Hinata felt the cool air on her skin and smiled a little bigger than she already was. After she let herself be turned and heard Naruto's voice she opened her eyes.... and nearly fell over. "Oh Naruto-kun.... this is incredible, where are we?" Hinata said in awe, her eyes were wide open.

"It is a great view. We're on top of a mountain.... at my new retreat." Naruto said with a smile.

Hinata's head whipped around so fast you could almost hear the tiny sonic boom. "What do you mean.... you own this Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gave Hinata a big foxy grin. "Hai, I found it during my training with Jiraiya. We're in Fire Country so a couple months after I got home I checked the records and saw that nobody owned the land.... so I bought it."

"How much do you own Naruto-kun?" Hinata said, still shocked.

Naruto's foxy grin intensified. "All of it.'

Hinata let that sink in a moment. "You mean you...." Hinata couldn't get the words out.

Naruto laughed. "Hai.... I bought the whole mountain, or should I say the newly named, Namikaze Mountain. Turn around."

Hinata's face went blank, even for Naruto this was incredible.... then she turned and saw the huge one level house, let out a high pitched 'EEP', and fainted.

Naruto caught her and laughed. "She's even cuter when she faints."

Hinata woke feeling warm and comfortable, she wasn't on the hard ground she'd expected to be. Hinata snuggled into a tighter ball under the thick blankets, then her eyes snapped open when it hit her and she suddenly sat straight up. "Naruto-kun!"

"Right here my lil moonlight dancer." Naruto said.

Hinata blushed a shade of red that'd make any rose die on the vine from shame. She turned her head to see Naruto on a beautifully hand carved wooden bench by the window, a very loving, but amused smile on his face. Hinata smiled back and looked around the room, she quickly realized this was the bedroom of the house she'd seen from the outside. The walls were covered in wooden planks and painted light blue with a hint of lavender, it only had two windows, they were on one wall and if she was right they were placed to let in the morning sun. The bed was the centerpiece of the thirty by thirty-five foot rectangular room. There was a large dresser on the facing wall to the left and right of the ten foot wide by twelve foot long bed with thick, five foot wooden posts, the top of each post was carved into a sitting fox. The two at the foot of the bed had one tail, the fox on the closest post, to her right, had a three-tailed fox, the other had a nine-tailed fox, all four faced in. Hinata reached up and ran her hand over the three-tailed fox and smiled ear-to-ear. "This one is me isn't it Naruto-kun?"

"Hai. Do you like the bedroom Hinata-chan? I didn't decorate it much because I wanted you to finish it.... this is the Master Bedroom after all, it should be decorated to both our tastes. Get up, let me show you the rest of the house." Naruto said with a foxy smile.

Hinata got out of the bed, straightened the blankets then walked around the end of the bed and took Naruto's right hand in her left. "The room is beautiful, and I'd love to see the rest of the house with you Naruto-kun."

"First Hinata-chan, I want to show you the rest of the room." Facing the wall across from the bed Naruto took Hinata right to the door in the middle of the wall across from the only windows. "Go in and check it out Hinata-chan."

Hinata released his hand, opened the door into the room and to the left. Hinata gasped. Directly in front of her was a twin sink with a marble counter, to her right was an eight foot cabinet with upper and lower twin doors that faced the far wall. Across from it along the far left wall was a marble tub large enough for two people. She stepped further inside, Naruto followed, and shut the door. To her left in the opposite corner was another cabinet across from the toilet. It was almost as nice as Naruto's Master Bathroom at the Mansion. Hinata turned and glomped Naruto, which knocked them back against the door. "It's beautiful Naruto-kun.... did you do this?"

"Hai, well I designed everything, but I had some help on a few things. Designing a house isn't as hard as designing a seal or creating a jutsu. I lost track of how many hours I spent here...." Naruto said.

"Wait a minute...." Hinata interrupted. "How did you do this, you spent all your time at the Compound or in the village?"

Naruto gave her a foxy grin and chuckled. "I'm sorry.... half the time that was usually a special Kitsune Clone Kyuubi helped me create. I can only make up to twenty, but they're identical to me in every way, they even have a chakra system and can't be dispelled as easily as a normal Shadow Clone. Even the Byakuugan can't tell me from one. It was only a couple times a week though, all the time we spent together was the real me, that's why you never caught on, I knew it wouldn't fool you for long. After our baby is born and Tsunade-chan clears you, I'll show ou how to make one." He smiled when Hinata nodded excitedly, then lead her out of the bathroom, across the bedroom to the left side door of the wall across from the bed and opened it.

Hinata's face lit up.... it was a spacious walk-in closet. Hinata spent a few minutes walking around inside, then rejoined Naruto with a huge smile on her face. "Sakura-chan and Ino-chan will want to take me clothes shopping after I tell them about this." Hinata said and giggled.

Hinata followed Naruto through the other door which lead into the main part of the house, between the dining room to their right, and on their left past the outside wall of the walk-in closet was the living room. Like the Master Bedroom, the walls and floor were wooden and needed decorating, but were still beautiful. In the front corner to Hinata's left covering twenty feet of the front wall and twenty feet of the thirty foot left wall was a black couch, at the end of the couch on the front wall was a small table. In front of the couch, long side facing the side wall, was a fifteen foot wooden coffee table, and on the other side was an equal sized couch that also faced the side wall. On the front wall above the small table was a window.

After Naruto showed Hinata the living room he took her to the dining room where a table for eight was, its broad side also faced the front wall. Then he showed her the ten by ten foot bathroom to the left of the front double doors, it only had a sink and toilet but it was very nice.

"So we can have guests? Is there a guest room?" Hinata said.

"Hai, Hinata-chan. We can have guests and there is a guest room, but this door here...." Naruto said and pointed to the door on the side wall next to the bathroom that looked like it was added on afterwards. "Isn't it, that's last.... I want to show you the kitchen first." Naruto said and turned Hinata so she faced the back of the house into the huge kitchen that the dining room flowed smoothly into. Naruto took Hinata to the kitchen, which was bigger than the Master Bedroom, with a door at the back left, which as the center of the house. "Stop giggling Hinata-chan you know the kitchen is one of my favorite rooms."

"You mean the food from the kitchen is your favorite!" Hinata said and giggled hysterically.

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted at her. "Just because the kitchen is one of the biggest rooms doesn't mean anything...." Naruto said then raised his hand to stop Hinata. "Don't you dare say it Hinata-chan.... or I won't show you the additions I put in just for you."

Hinata instantly switched to shock and surprise. "Y,you made special additions just for me?"

Naruto nodded.

Hinata smiled happily, as only she could, threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun."

They left the kitchen, a few feet from the invisible border between the two rooms on the wall to their right was a door, Naruto opened it and lead Hinata in.

The first thing Hinata saw was an 'L' shaped room they were at the bottom corner of, with a door at the far end. Hinata checked it out, basically ignoring the doorless entry on her right. The door opened in and to the right, the first thing she saw was a sink under a large mirror, then the toilet to her left. There were no windows, but that didn't matter, Hinata loved how ceiling lights came on when you entered a room, they were bright but not blinding. Around the small corner was an eight foot deep five foot wide room built around a large bathtub, it was the only thing in there and went wall-to-wall.

Naruto saw her expression when she stepped out of the bathroom and knew what was coming. "It's just for the guests, a private bathroom. The bedroom is in there." Naruto said and pointed into the room through the entryway.

Hinata entered the room and smiled as she looked around. The first things were the two night stands in the corners on her left and right, then the two Queen-size double beds, one on each side, headboards against the wall. On the far side of the room were two more identical beds, head boards against the back wall, sides against the side wall, a single long night table between them and a large window above it. "So we could have up to eight guests Naruto-kun?"

Hai, but not for a while. Only Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune know about this place, and only Jiraiya has been here.... since he found this place with me. Even for us the mountain is unclimbable except for one path that we closed. The whole mountain is protected by some very powerful seals.... it took us a couple days to make some of them, no one can get here without a special key that I'll tell you about later. The only way to get here right now is with my Body Flicker, but I'm working on something for my family and special friends. Come on, enough of that boring stuff, there's one more room before your presents." Naruto said then lead her out of the room.

While Hinata followed Naruto she thought about what he'd said and was amazed, as well as she knew him he still surprised her sometimes.... then she smiled because that's one of the things she loved about him. He didn't go far, out of the guest room, turned right, walked about fifteen or twenty feet to the door next to the bathroom and entered. Hinata smirked and let out a short giggle. "A Dojo.... I had a feeling you had one Naruto-kun, since there isn't one in the Mansion."

Naruto laughed. "You know me too well Hinata-chan.... I've wanted my own Dojo for a while, and when I started designing this place I had to have one with my own personal touches." Naruto smirked slyly when he said it. "I'll tell you what those are later, I promise."

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Now can I see what you made for me?" Hinata said excitedly and bounced lightly on her toes.

Naruto chuckled, he thought she was too cute for words when she was like this. He nodded and lead her out of the Dojo across the dining room, kitchen and out the back door to the huge stone patio.

Hinata was momentarily blinded by the sunlight when it caught her eyes just right and then froze in shock when she saw it.

"It took us a couple days to create the earth and water jutsu to make the pond and the twelve foot rock tower for the waterfall so they would run off each other. The surface stuff you see was easy, all the stuff underground that links the pond to the waterfall to reuse the water.... that was a real.... mmph!" Naruto said and was cut off by Hinata.

Hinata finally snapped out of her daze, it looked just like the waterfall and pond from the mission where Naruto saw her dancing nude in the moonlight.... that was one of her happiest memories around Naruto because she found out later Naruto thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and didn't know the girl was her, that's the spark that finally got them together, though it took almost four years. Knowing she could FINALLY give him the show she'd always wanted to, and that she could go all the way, was too much to hold in and she glomped him as she never had before and knocked him to the ground with her on top. After a minute of VERY intense kissing she sat up and in one fluid motion tore off her shirt and sports bra. "I can't wait anymore, I'm going to fuck you until you can't move!" Hinata exclaimed lustily.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto said, surprised, then grinned. "As you wish." Naruto said, then they vanished in a yellow flash.

On the back patio clothes laid in the same position Naruto and Hinata were in a moment ago.

End Chapter 43


	44. Ch44: A Hot Night!

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 44: A Hot Night!

By: MikeJV37

----October 1, 5:12 PM, Jiraiya's House, Shinobi Residential District----

"I'm glad you liked the tour of my house, it isn't as nice as Naruto's place.... or even the hotel you're staying at." Jiraiya said with a small chuckle. "It does the job though.... besides, I'm not in town much. Would you like some tea Hisame?"

"Hai, I'd love some. If you don't mind.... I thought you'd have a big mansion, aren't you rich?" Hisame said, curious.

While Jiraiya put the pot on he listened to her, then chuckled. "Very.... but I've never needed a big mansion, I don't stay in one place very long anyway, with my official work and.... research. With the Akatsuki and Orochimaru gone though, thanks to Naruto, I don't have as much official work to do now.... I've been thinking I'd retire and just focus on my books. Speaking of that I think it's time I made that offer, we got distracted at Naruto's, but thank you for the information on Dousou, I'll give it to Tsunade in the morning and she'll dispatch teams to secure the places you told me about." Jiraiya said and nodded.

Hisame smiled and nodded back from her seat at the table. "Tsunade-sama will share with Snow won't she? If Koyuki thought I betrayed her she'll tell Naruto-sama and...." Hisame said, and got more nervous by the second.

"Of course Konoha will share with Snow...." Jiraiya interrupted, he saw how nervous and scared Hisame became at the thought of upsetting Naruto. "Please Hisame, calm down.... everything will be fine. Are you ready now?"

Hisame took several deep breaths and calmed down. "I'm sorry, but if you knew what Naruto-sama said he'd do to me if I betrayed him or Snow...." Hisame said then a shiver of fear ran through her. "Hai Jiraiya-san.... what's your offer?"

"I understand about Naruto's temper and know what he's capable of if you get on his bad side.... I've seen it." Jiraiya said then rubbed his chest as he thought about the scar Naruto gave him when he first tried to master Kyuubi's power.

Hisame saw Jiraiya rub his chest and knew that reaction, he must of been injured by Naruto but she wasn't going to pry. She had a good life now and wasn't going to risk messing it up.

Jiraiya stopped rubbing his chest, fixed the tea, brought it to the table and sat down next to Hisame. "I've never done this before, but I think you're just the person to help me...." Jiraiya said with a sly smile. "How would you like to help me write Ichi Ichi Paradise?"

Hisame didn't react for a moment, she couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Her mind wasn't sure how to take this, she was excited, offended and nervous all at once.... her heart, and especially her body, decided for her. Hisame smiled slyly. "Hai, Jiraiya-san.... I'd be honored. I have a bit of a confession.... I have every one of your books, but until today I didn't know you were the author. They got me through many lonely nights."

Jiraiya's sly smile got broader.

----5:20 PM, Training Ground One, Namikaze Mansion----

"I'm telling you Sakura-chan, it won't work.... besides, you can't compete anyway so why the big rush?" Tayuya said.

Sakura took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from her large forehead. "I know I can't compete, I'm one of the judges tits for brains.... just like you." Sakura said with a smirk that made Tayuya pout playfully. "I didn't say it'd be easy, but it will work. Kurenai has several Genjutsu that also use Ninutsu, they're some of her strongest Genjutsu. Just because no one has ever created a Genjutsu like this doesn't mean it can't be done. I don't have her experience, but I know as much about Genjutsu as Kurenai-chan.... I can do this Tayuya, but not without your help. Ayoko is coming over tomorrow....."

Tayuya suddenly got a sly smirk on her face. "Speaking of your girlfriend from Snow country...." Tayuya interrupted. "If you and her will spend one afternoon with me before the wedding I'll spend all my free time this month with you working on that jutsu, deal?" Tayuya said with a big smile.

Sakura frowned a moment as she thought, then sighed. "You're a hopeless nymphomaniac Tayuya and I told you not until we marry Naruto-kun.... but I'll agree on two conditions. First, you can hang out with us but only as friends.... second, any time tomorrow we're nude or topless you get to enjoy our breasts. Tayuya, if you try to get between our legs even once.... I'll show you just how strong I am." Sakura said sternly, lowered her clawed right hand to Tayuya's crotch level and made a crushing motion.

Tayuya was very excited for a moment, but after the threat her eyes got as big as saucers, she pressed her thighs together tightly and swallowed nervously. "W,would you really do...." Tayuya said and stopped mid-sentence when she felt the killing intent rolling off Sakura. "Hai, Sakura." Tayuya said then gave Sakura a full bow. "You've been hanging around Naruto-kun and Tsunade-sama too long.... you don't fight fair, you go right for my pussy.... but I accept your terms."

Sakura's mood shifted to normal and she smiled. "Thank you Tayuya-chan, with that settled how about we hit the hot spring. I don't mind you looking, but we won't be intimate until the honeymoon with Naruto-kun."

Tayuya perked up again and smiled. "We are a little dirty.... can Yugito and Isaribi join us, we have some training with Anko-sensei tomorrow afternoon and I want to discuss some ideas."

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Sakura-chan.... have you and Ayoko gone all the way?" Tayuya said.

Sakura blushed slightly and shook her head.

"I never asked and am just checking, but you're saving your first time for Naruto-kun aren't you?" Tayuya said.

Sakura smiled and nodded. What Tsuyabare had done to her was intense, but not 'all the way'.

"I can understand that. I just wish my first time had been with someone special instead of.... anyway, one last question...." Tayuya got nervous. "Sakura-chan.... do.... do you think I'm sexy?"

Sakura hid it, but she was genuinely surprised by Tayuya's question, Tayuya was honestly worried she wasn't sexy enough. '_She's acting like a girl on her first date.... she's really scared that I don't think she's sexy_.' Sakura thought, then stepped up to Tayuya and looked her in the eyes. "You really like me don't you Tayuya-chan?" Sakura said then sighed when Tayuya nodded nervously. She could see Tayuya's true feelings in her eyes, Tayuya had dropped her guard. "I didn't know you felt that way.... you should stop the slut act and just be yourself, like you are now. We don't like you for your tits, we like you because you're a good person Tayuya." Sakura said, ran her hand through Tayuya's hair and over her ears, which made the busty red head smile, then glanced around and gave Tayuya a short but passionate kiss.

Tayuya blushed and stared in shock at Sakura.

Sakura smiled and put a finger over Tayuya's lips. "That was my way of saying I'm sorry for not seeing it sooner, I didn't look underneath the underneath.... and think of that kiss as a preview of the honeymoon, but it's just between us."

"Thank you Sakura-chan, you're the fourth person I've ever let see the real me. I promise, as long as we're alone I'll be myself.... now let's hit the hot spring, you made my breasts all sweaty." Tayuya said with a playful smirk.

"One more thing Tayuya, I forgot to tell you this. After we're married to Naruto-kun you need to know your place in the family. It's Naruto, Hinata, Tsunade, me then you.... Hinata told me herself. If I hadn't been such an arrogant cunt all those years I'd be first under Hinata, but Tsunade has a special relationship with him even I could never have, but I don't mind because I love Tsunade-chan too, and will happily serve her in any way." Sakura said.

Tayuya sighed, nodded and smiled.

----Sakari Huruno's House----

Sakari took a sip of her tea. "That was a great reception Ouka, I don't think I've ever seen so much food in my life!"

"Me either.... and I bet you didn't think an old lady like me could dance so well did you?" Ouka said with a big smile.

Sakari flashed back on the memory of her Aunt gyrating and shaking her breasts to one of the few songs that were played for some to dance to, blushed and looked away. "Ouka please don't remind me, that was so embarrassing!"

Ouka laughed. "Sakura wasn't embarrassed, she thought I was damn sexy...."

"I remember!" Sakari interrupted and shook her head. "What ever happened to the sweet girl that used to hide her figure and thought that stuff was slutty."

"I haven't known Sakura as long as you and I deeply regret that I missed so much of her life, but I'm not her mother. I'm as proud of her as anyone and I think she's a kind, caring girl, a strong kunoichi and she'll be a great wife and mother.... all because of you." Ouka said.

Sakari smiled. "Thank you Ouka.... and you're right, I'm just having trouble letting go as her mother. I still can't believe that when our new home is ready my daughter is going to be head of the Haruno Clan.... I'm going to be submissive to my daughter."

"You have to obey her in the village as a kunoichi and as your unofficial Sensei when she trains you to activate your Gemini don't you.... then how will this be different? Besides.... she's stronger than me, you Hinami combined, and don't forget that I'm a minor kitsune now.... as you will be soon, and when that happens your life will really change.... so get over it Sakari, you've known this was coming for quite a while." Ouka said then smirked. "Do I need to have Tsunade-chan come over and.... loosen you up?" Ouka said with a sly smirk.

Sakari blushed bright red. "No, no.... uh, I'm ok.... I think I had a little too much to drink earlier, I'm going to take a bath and go to bed. Thank you for the talk Ouka, I think I needed that.... I never was very good at accepting change, but I'm learning." Sakari stood, hugged Ouka and headed upstairs.

"Kami does she need to get laid...." Ouka said then got a big sly smile on her face. "It'll take some effort to set up, but that should work." Ouka said quietly. "Sakari, I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later." Ouka yelled upstairs then stood and left.

----5:28 PM, Naruto's Mountain House----

Naruto rolled over on his back, Hinata held tight in his arms and tails, lips locked together, then released her when he felt she wanted to sit up.

Hinata sat on Naruto's stomach, her long Indigo hair fell down her back, her ears twitched, her three tails waved sexily behind her, she moaned with pleasure when she felt Naruto's hands slide along her outside tails from base to tip. "Ohhhhh Naruto-kuuuunnnnn!" Hinata said, then slide her hands up her body from her hips, over her firm stomach and under her breasts up to their base then squeezed them as she lifted her breasts up and her hands slide down them and gripped firmly near her huge blue areola, Hinata paused briefly to lick and suck her huge, steel hard, blue nipples.

Naruto reached up with both hands and took Hinata's right breast near the nipple. "You have to share those now Hinata-chan." Naruto said with a big foxy smile, then lowered Hinata's breast to his face, sucked her huge, hard nipple into his mouth and nipped it with his teeth and he sucked it fiercely and licked it with his tongue. "Mmmmmmmm!"

"Oh Naruuuuuutooooo!" Hinata moaned in ecstasy, then used her tails like an extra hands, wrapped them around Naruto's massive hard cock and with a firm squeeze, slid them up and down most of its length.

Naruto gasped and moaned loudly. "Hinata-chan.... when you learn how to do THAT?"

Hinata giggled excitedly and moaned when Naruto involuntarily squeezed her breast harder. "Tsuyabare showed me that.... oh squeeze harder Naruto-kun!"

Naruto happily complied with her request. "Tsunade-chan's guardian.... when did she.... that's what you and Tsunade did that day in the hot spring!" Naruto said and grinned happily at Hinata's pleasure. "I'll have to thank them both.... Hinata-chan.... did they teach you anything else?" Naruto asked with excited curiosity.

Hinata focused herself a moment, looked down in his big blue eyes and gave Naruto one of his own big foxy 'I'm hiding something' grins and unwrapped her tails. "Don't move Naruto-kun.... I've waited months for this moment."

Naruto nodded, then felt Hinata's chakra spike and her legs, which were folded under her at his sides, tensed up a moment before she suddenly straightened them hard enough to jump up near the ceiling, did a back flip in the tucked position, came down in a splits and buried half his cock in her pussy, her feet far apart on the mattress, but they didn't catch her, she used her chakra to clamp down on and 'stick to' his steel hard cock like she did with her feet when she walked on water.

"OH KAMI!!!!!!" They screamed in unison, then Naruto reached down grabbed her ankles, and supported her by her ankles and her chakra and went into a wild bucking ride. Hinata would bounce up, drop halfway down and catch herself slightly lower than before. As a kitsune she knew from Kyuubi, and Tsunade's examination, that she could take even someone as large as Naruto, something no normal woman could fully do, but being her first time she took it in slowly, she wanted to savor the building feeling as he slowly filled her both physically and emotionally.

As he pounded her incredible pussy, her ankles held tightly in his hands out to the sides, Naruto extended his tails, he wrapped two around her stomach, one from each side, then two around each of Hinata's huge bouncing breasts, around the base and near her huge nipples, squeezing and sliding all six tails to further stimulate her with the soft fur, he knew she loved the feel anyway, but to increase the pleasure for her, he used his link to enhance her sensitivity. Once he was finally fully inside her Naruto released her ankles and with both hands, specifically his fingertips and claws, slowly and oh so lightly, moved them along Hinata's huge steel hard clit from base to tip and back again, over and over, changing the speed, pattern and location each time. With each pass he drove her wild, the sensations nearly overloaded her mind. He used his power to keep her right on the very edge and just let the intensity slowly build, going far past the point any mortal woman could even survive what he was doing to her. Like Hinata, he'd done his own private research on sex from books, scrolls and what he'd seen and heard during his time with Jiraiya. He was't going to tell him, but he borrowed many things from Jiraiya's books, combined and expanded on them so they really worked for him. He didn't have a name for it, yet, but what he was doing to Hinata was a position only he could do, and had promised himselff only with Hinata.

They continued this for just over six hours before both finally had their first orgasms.... together, both screamed at the top of their lungs as their chakra spiked to incredible levels, only the elaborate seals in and around the house kept it from being felt by anyone outside of the house. Hinata collapsed on top of Naruto. She laid in his arms and basked in the greatest moment of her life up to then. She'd never been so happy or content.

Naruto was having the same thoughts as he laid there underneath Hinata for a good twenty minutes. "Hinata-chan...." Naruto said softly as he brushed her hair from her face. "That was sooo worth the wait, that was the greatest thing I've ever felt...." Naruto said, then glanced to the side and saw the clock. "It's almost midnight Hinata-chan, we...." He stopped when he saw she was asleep with a biggest smile he'd ever seen on her face, her arms and legs still wrapped around him, she still shuddered from the waves of sheer pleasure rippling through her body. He hadn't noticed, but she'd been in a 'sexual coma' basically since she collapsed on him and hadn't heard anything he said. He chuckled quietly then closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep.

----October 2, 9:34 AM----

Naruto slowly woke to a strange but extremely pleasant feeling, before he opened his eyes he realized that Hinata wasn't on top of him. He opened his eyes, raised up onto his elbows to an incredible sight. He smiled at Hinata, who winked back as that's all he saw of her face. She had about twelve inches of his hard cock in her mouth while her hands squeezed and stroked the rest. He laid back and enjoyed the feeling of Hinata's throat, mouth, tongue and hands on his erection, all enhanced by her chakra he could tell, for another twenty minutes before he climaxed, Hinata sucked him dry and swallowed every drop of the huge load.

"Tsunade-chan taught me that....." Hinata said then moved to the side of the bed next to Naruto and leaned down. "Now that we're married I can tell you.... Tsunade-chan wasn't originally called The Legendary Sucker for her bad luck at gambling." Hinata said in a quiet but husky voice, then kissed his cheek. "That beats an alarm clock don't you think Naruto-kun.... I'll be in the kitchen fixing breakfast for us. We'll need our energy for later." Hinata smiled and left the room.

Naruto laid there a minute to process what Hinata just told him, then got a HUGE ear-to-ear grin on his face before he let out a laugh that reverberated around the house. Naruto laid there and laughed for over six minutes before he forced himself to stop, got up and took a quick shower.

----9:49 AM, Konoha, Shinobi Residential District----

A dark haired girl stirred in her bed a moment before she sleepily opened her eyes, saw her alarm clock and the sixteen year old kunoichi nearly had a panic attack as she threw off her covers and leapt out of bed in her sleep wear, blue silk panties and a large black tee shirt, her head whipped side-to-side as she looked for her clothes, which shook her almost knee length black hair. "Oh Kami no no no no no no no no no no how could I oversleep like this, I'm never late, Dad is gonna kill me!!"

"Calm down Tenten-chan, you have the day off." The woman said calmly as she watched her panic, then freeze when she spoke.

Tenten turned to her mom with confusion and shock. "Dad gave me the day off.... why didn't either of you tell me last night after the reception?" Tenten said then crossed her arms over on her firm D cup breasts. "Since I'm fully awake now.... is breakfast ready?" Tenten said and gave her mother her best glare.

Tenten's mother assumed the same pose and obliterated Tenten's resolve with her own glare. "Excuse me young lady?" Kousha said sternly.

Tenten sat on the side of her bed, shoulders slumped and head down. "I'm sorry, I mean is breakfast ready kaasan?" Tenten asked politely.

Kousha smiled, sat next to her daughter and put her left arm around her. "It's okay honey, you dad wanted you to have the day off to be with...." Kousha said with a small smile on her face, as she left her sentence unfinished.

Tenten's head snapped up and she glared at her mom with a small blush. "Please don't say it.... it's embarrassing to have your mother talk about your.... um"

"Boyfriend." Kousha said with a smile. "Come on, it isn't a secret honey, everyone knows."

"My friends know mom, not the whole village.... and even then to get Sasuke-kun to let me tell them I had to.... EEK!" Tenten said them blushed bright red, turned away from her mom and covered her face with her hands.

Kousha raised an eyebrow but didn't show any other emotion. "How far did you go with him Tenten?" Kousha said in a stern motherly voice.

Tenten fell over and buried her face in her pillow.

"Do I have to summon Tsunade-sama, you know how she feels about you." Kousha said sternly.

Tenten sat bolt upright and stared at her mom in shock a moment. Tenten looked in her mom's eyes, she was serious.... and that terrified Tenten, despite what happened that day in Naruto's house during their talk, telling her this was something she'd rather avoid. Her mother could only kill her, Tsunade could do much worse. Tenten swallowed hard and summoned all her courage. "I'm still a virgin.... but he saw me topless and felt me up." Tenten said then slammed her eyes shut and awaited her doom. After a full minute her face relaxed but she didn't open her eyes until she heard it. She saw her mother sprawled on the bed red-faced from laughter, now she was confused. "You aren't mad? After all the talks you gave me I figured you'd ground me for at least a month."

Kousha composed herself and sat up. "I'm sorry.... I did the same thing and your baa-chan grounded me for three months. I know I told you how to act with boys, what not to do.... but I got the same talk and you were the result after six dates and an small wedding with four friends as witnesses. It's why I retired from active duty."

Tenten was shocked, but after a few moments she smiled. "So that's why you won't talk about your wedding.... are there any pictures?"

Kousha nodded. "There are pictures, but Tenten.... if you get knocked up, run off and get married in secret I'll hunt you both down, castrate him and ensure you'll never enjoy sex again.... am I perfectly clear?"

Tenten nodded without hesitation.

"Good. I don;t care if you want to get married, but it'll be a big ceremony like we always discussed, then you can do whatever you want with him."

Tenten nodded immediately, she may be long retired but her mother was at least as good with a blade as she was, and like Shikamar's mother, could be scary as hell when she wanted to be.

"now get dressed and come down to the kitchen table, I'll have breakfast and the album waiting. Oh, and we'll discuss your new dating rules." Kousha said, then the older version of Tenten, though an inch taller and her hair only came down to the middle of her butt, stood, kissed Tenten's forehead and left the room.

Tenten sighed with relief and relaxed. "Parents.... no matter how far underneath the underneath you look, there's always more to surprise you." Tenten said, shook her head and laughed.

----Yamanaka House----

Ino walked from the bathroom back to her bedroom, a towel around her body and hair. She entered her room, closed her door then started the unwrap the towel around her body when she froze, her mother was on the side of her bed in her dark purple house kimono, but what really shocked her about this was the odd look on her mother's face. She'd never seen it on her before, but it was strangely familiar. "Mom, what are doing here, I thought you were at the flower shop."

Inoiki looked at her daughter calmly. "Ino-chan I have something important I need to talk to you about." She said seriously.

Ino picked up the subtle, nervous undertone in her mother's voice, this worried Ino because her mother was even more forward than she was and not afraid to speak her mind. "What about mom.... is something wrong?" Ino said nervously and took a few steps towards her mom, her hands still held the ends of the towel together so it stayed up.

Inoiki swallowed nervously and looked her daughter dead in the eyes. "It's about Naruto-sama."

Ino instantly recognized the way her mother said Naruto-sama, it was the same was she said it when Naruto had a painful grip on her pussy after her training incident. Ino's eyes snapped open wide, her arms dropped limply to her sides, her towel dropped to the floor and exposed her slightly damp nude body.

Before Ino could say anything Inoiki stood, opened her kimono and let it fall to the floor, she was nude. "Ino-chan, I know about you and Naruto, you see.... I'm also his bitch." Inoiki said nervously and hung her head.

Ino just stood there for a minute and stared at her submissive mother. Her mind finally engaged and she blinked a couple times. "Does dad know.... are you getting divorced?" Ino said very worriedly, her parents getting divorced was one of her worst fears.

"He knows, but we aren't getting divorced. Please sit down...." Inoiki said, sat on the side of Ino's bed and waited a moment for Ino to join her. "You know Naruto had a bachelor party.... well you see there were some special masked dancers there because of Hinata-sama. I can't tell you who they were.... except that I was one of them. Before you say anything, let me finish."

Ino took a deep breath, sighed and nodded, she didn't know how to react, all her emotions where hitting her at once.

----10:30 AM, Hokage Mansion----

Tsunade finished her cup of special coffee in a single large gulp and sighed happily. "You're the best Shizune.... if I wasn't a kitsune now my head would be pounding after all the sake I drank last night." Tsunade lightly cracked her neck then turned back to her two guests. "Anko, are you and Kurenai sure about this, don't you think it'd be better to wait for Naruto to return from his honeymoon first and discuss this with him and Hinata?" Tsunade said, she saw the girl flinch every time she mentioned Naruto or Hinata.

"We're sure Tsunade-sama, Kurunai and I discussed it late last night...." Anko paused a moment, she didn't say it was after several hours of Anko enjoying a very special and personal gift from Kurenai, but the very subtle look in her eyes told Tsunade it was 'pillow talk'. "We know we can trust her, she won't do anything to upset Naruto." Anko said just to make Kumo flinch. "So we want her for one month to clean and help Kurenai-chan. If she does a good enough job then we'll see what happens. After what she did she'll have to earn our trust before we'll let her have any freedom." Anko turned to Kumo and smiled sadistically to make Kumo nervous. "We all love Naruto in our own way, he may be the biggest ninja knucklehead in Konoha but every one of his friends would do anything to help or protect him, and not just those in Konoha.... his true strength isn't from Kyuubi's chakra, it's his heart. Most of what he's done everyone thought was impossible, he's changed more lives than I can count. There's no one in Konoha.... NO ONE.... that doesn't owe their life to Naruto, and in some cases even more. That brings me to Hinata-chan, ask anyone in Konoha, you've never met a kinder, gentler, sweeter girl in your life.... anyone else would of had Naruto tear your fucking head off.... I can name ten people right now that still want to kill you, but they won't because of Hinata, even Naruto doesn't fully want to help you, but he is because Hinata forgave you. There won't be any second chances, you're on that now.... the first time you do something that even looks like betrayal...." Anko said and left the threat unsaid.

"Please Anko-sama, Tsunade-sama.... I'll do anything to redeem myself. Now that Hinata-sama has met me, she gave me a chance to regain my honor, If I can't even be allowed to try to redeem myself I have no reason to live and Naruto-sama should send me to the Hell I deserve." Kumo said with absolute sincerity and hung her head.

Tsunade glanced at Anko and just wanted to cry, she knew as well as Anko that this thirteen year old girl, emotionally, was only a few steps up from mindless slave, she had absolutely no confidence or self worth. Tsunade knew now what Naruto had told her.... his anger had blinded him and they'd missed the chance to save her properly, Naruto had destroyed her down to her very core. Rebuilding her into a strong confident girl would be ten times harder than it should be. "Hai, you can start tomorrow. I doubt it'll happen Anko, but if she intentionally does anything to hurt anyone.... as Hokage I give my permission to execute her any way you want." Tsunade said the last line in her coldest voice.

Anko nodded, smiled sadistically at Kumo and pushed up her left sleeve to show the snake summon tattoo on her forearm. "I think she'll be good, right snake food?"

"Hai! Thank you Tsunade-sama!" Kumo said, then she bowed low, as best as she could from her seat on the couch next to Anko.

"Tsunade-sama, before we leave.... do you think we should let her participate in the birthday event?" Anko said.

End Chapter 44


	45. Ch45: Days Of Our Leaves

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 45: Days Of Our Leaves

By: MikeJV37

----October 2, 11:03 AM, Sakari Haruno's Home----

"Hey Sakari, can we go out for lunch today, I have a few errands to run and would like you to join me." Ouka said with a quick sly smirk.

Sakari walked out of the kitchen as she tied her apron on. "I don't know Ouka I wanted to clean the house today and...."

"Oh for the love of Kami Sakari...." Ouka interrupted, her arms thrown up in frustration. "Get that broom out of your ass and stop being a damn mother all the damn time.... the house is spotless, even the damn plants are clean. As your Aunt I'm ordering you to go upstairs, put on something pretty.... maybe show off a little of those big tits you keep hidden and join me for a girls day out." Ouka said, crossed her arms over her chest and glared sternly at Sakari.

Sakari stood there a moment slightly shocked, and tried to assert herself. "This is my house Ouka and I'll...." Sakari suddenly froze and shrunk slightly when Ouka spiked her chakra slightly and snapped her arm out, finger pointed at the stairs. She looked into Ouka's eyes and knew resistance was futile, even without her kitsune chakra she knew Ouka could kick her ass. Sakari thought a moment then sighed in half defeat, half acceptance. "Well I do work kinda hard, and except for the wedding I don't get out much.... okay Ouka you win.... I guess I could take today off and spend it with you, maybe visit some friends, or Hanami-neechan and her family at Naruto's."

Ouka smiled and relaxed. "That's my girl.... if Tsunade can learn to be responsible you can learn to relax. Sakura's grown up and moved out, she'll be married and pregnant in a couple days, and you have a family now.... time to relax and just be a woman again. Come on, I'll help you pick something out."

----11:36 AM, Outside The Wolf Claw Weapon Shop----

"Thanks Dad, I'll pick'em up later...." Tenten said as she stepped out of her shop and released the door. "Morning Neji-kun, Hanabi-chan.... where are you going?"

Neji smiled at his teammate and former crush. "Hanabi-sama finally mastered her new jutsu this morning so I'm taking her to Akimichi's for lunch then Kinomi's for ice cream, care to join us?"

Tenten's face lit up as she smiled at Hanabi. "You did Hanabi-chan, I'm looking forward to seeing all your new jutsu at the Chuunin Exams next year, you'll make it for sure!" Tenten said then lunged forward, scooped up hugged the only slightly smaller, super busty Hyuuga girl warmly. "Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan will be so proud of you for this.... what does the Hyuuga Council think of her new jutsu Neji-kun? I know they've accepted that she's creating her own style and jutsu like Hinata-chan."

Hanabi's smile faded slightly.

"Most are pleased the Hyuuga syle is being improved by two Main Branch members and look forward to learning the jutsu themselves when Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama master their styles and are ready to teach them to the others.... but THEY weren't very pleased about our Gentle Fist style being changed." Neji raised his voice slightly as he said 'they' in reference to four particular Hyuuga Council members that refuse to change and only accept Naruto's marriage to Hinata because they know their positions won't save them if they go against Naruto and try to seperate him from Hinata. Neji smirked briefly because he knew Naruto had practically the entire village behind him, especially his soon-to-be wife and current Hokage, Tsunade.... and though not official it was no secret to anyone that knew them who Tsunade planned to name as her successor. There was also the day he was looking forward to more than any other Hyuuga.... Hinata's birthday, when she'll become head of the Hyuuga clan, at least temporarily.... because he was one of the few that knew what changes Hinata had planned for her Clan.

Tenten saw the gleam in Neji's eyes and smiled, she knew exactly what he was thinking. "Don't worry about them Neji-kun, they'll get what's coming to them soon enough. If you don't mind a fourth guest I'd love to join your celebration."

Hanabi perked up and smiled big. "You want Sasuke-kun to come so you can be all kissy with him." Hanabi said and did a couple exaggerated kisses.

Tenten glared at Hanabi, though inside she was smiling, and grabbed the handles of her Storm Blades on her hips. "How would you like a hair cut little girl!" Tenten said threateningly, but with a subtle playful undertone she knew Neji at least would detect and know she wasn't serious.

Hanabi let out an "EEK!" of fear and slipped behind Neji. "Help me Neji-niisan she's gonna cut my hair short!"

Neji's emotionless Hyuuga expression didn't waver in the slightest, but inside he laughed his ass off, he loved Tenten's attitude, even if not her. "Hanabi-sama behave. Of course Sasuke can join us...." Neji thought for a moment then barely smirked at his Naruto-like idea. "He's paying though."

Tenten almost choked on the intense giggle that caught in her throat. "Neji you know what he'll say...."

"Hai." Neji said and gave Tenten a subtle smile.

Tenten glanced at Neji and the now smiling Hanabi and smiled at them. "Hai, but if he wants to get you back Neji I won't try to stop him."

Neji gave her a nod and the three headed for the training ground they knew Sasuke would be at this time of day.

----12:03 PM, Outside the Uchiha Compound----

"I'm ready." Sasuke said in his usual, though friendlier than it use to be, tone.

Tenten smiled, she'd waited almost thirty minutes to say this. "By the way Sasuke-kun.... you're paying."

Sasuke froze and gave Tenten his best 'I'll get you for this' glare, which made her shrink slightly, then turned it on Neji. "Tomorrow, noon, Training Ground Fourteen, don't be late Neji.... this had to be your idea. As for you Tenten we'll talk later, privately." Sasuke mostly relaxed and playfully glared down at Hanabi. "I'll do it this time, but only if you show me this new jutsu later Hanabi.... deal?"

Hanabi looked up at Sasuke and smiled. She'd learned in the last couple months that her special cute tricks didn't work on Sasuke like they did Naruto and a few others, but she did discover one way she could get Sasuke to do something for her.... a new jutsu. She didn't have many and often had to go to Naruto and get him to help her, but this time she finally had a good one and was going to milk it for all she could get. "Hai Sasuke-san, but if you wanna see it with your Sharingan you have to do more than buy me, Neji-niisan and Tenten lunch...." Hanabi smiled big.

Sasuke smirked as he shook his head slightly. "What do you want me to do?"

"Teach me a jutsu that will protect me against Lightning jutsu." Hanabi said.

Sasuke was surprised by the request, for a Water affinity like Hanabi, facing someone with Lightning jutsu was a huge problem as Lightning jutsu usually cut through or destroyed Water jutsu easily, often this resulted in the water user's death by electrocution. Sasuke knew there weren't many in Fire Country, but there were still many Lightning users in other countries Hanabi would face on C-Rank missions that she'd be starting in two to three months with her team. He knew Hanabi's basic style and the type of jutsu she preferred. "I'm impressed that you know your weakness Hanabi.... the dobe didn't know his when he was your age. For that, you have a deal.... I think I have a few jutsu that'd help.... but you can't tell anyone I'm training you until you master it, deal?" Sasuke said then glanced at Neji and Tenten who nodded subtly.

"Deal!" Hanabi said happily. "Let's go eat!"

----12:23 PM, Kinomi's Ice Cream Shop----

Ouka, Sakari, Tsunade and Shizune sat at a table chatting and eating their ice cream when the shop suddenly went silent. They turned to look at the counter and all four women gasped, at the counter in just black shorts stood Naruto in his normal kitsune form.

"I need two big bowls of strawberry ice cream Shouka-chan, about ten scoops each I think." Naruto said then turned, looked at everyone and gave one of his patented heart melting big foxy smiles that made most of the girls and a few women blush deeper than they already were and look away. Then he spotted them, smiled slyly and walked over while Shouka fixed his order. "Hello Ouka-chan, Sakari-chan, Shizune-chan.... and Tsunade-chan." He gave Tsunade a special smile that made her noticably nervous, then leaned in close. "I know why you're really called the legndary sucker.... and I want to thank you for what you taught Hinata-chan in a way that'll permanently curl your toes." Naruto whispered in her ear very seductively.

When he'd finished Tsunade's face was bright red. "Hai Naruto-sama." Tsunade barely squeaked out like a little girl.

"Ouka-chan, if you're as bad as Tsunade-chan I'll have to take you up on that offer." Naruto nodded to Shouka when she called his name, then kissed Tsunade and Ouka, who was on his other side, on the lips, whispered briefly in Ouka's ear then returned to the counter.

Ouka blushed bright red, looked at Tsunade, they seemed to read the other's face a moment as if exchanging messages and blushed brighter.

Sakari looked at them, shocked, then at Shizune.

"Please don't ask Sakari, even I don't want to know.... but I have a feeling a long talk is coming." Shizune said, sighed and swallowed a spoonful of her Rocky Road ice cream.

"Here's your ice cream Narutoooo...." Shouka said, her voice suddenly changed as Naruto appeared behind her in a yellow flash, reached around and cupped her J cup breasts as he whispered in her ear a moment. "Oh hai Naruto-kun, I'll tell her.... no charge." Shouka said as she briefly melted in Naruto's arms.

A huge breasted older red head came out of the back. "Who's behind the counter, everyone knows that.... Naruto-san?"

Naruto released Shouka, who whimpered quietly, and turned to the woman. "Hello kinomi-chan, just getting me and Hinata-chan some ice cream and saying hello to your beautiful sister.... oh I'm sorry, she's your daughter. You two look so much alike I forgot." Naruto said in a very smooth, seductive, quiet voice, then turned, picked up his two bowls and vanished in a yellow flash.

Kinomi glared at her blushing daughter, ignoring the staring crowd and kept her emotions hidden. "Shouka why were his hands on your.... tell me young lady. I like Naruto-kun as much as anyone but didn't he just marry Hinata-chan?"

Shouka moved up close to her mom and quickly relayed what Naruto had said to her privately while he'd felt her up.

Kinomi raised her eyebrows slightly but otherwise didn't seem to react. She glared at her daughter a few moments longer then let a subtle smile appear on her face. "Get back to work." Kinomi said then turned and disappeared in the back room. Once out of sight in the back she let out a very lusyu sigh as a wave of excitment rippled through her body. "Kami forgive me for what I'm going to do.... but that boy is smoother than soft ice cream in in a heat wave." Kinomi said quietly to herself and wiped the sweat from her brow before she returned to restocking the freezer, glad her heavy apron hid the tents in her shirt from her now hard, huge nipples.

Sakari looked at her red-faced Aunt as she tried to casually eat her ice cream, and failed miserably, "Ouka, what did Naruto....."

"Later Sakari.... please." Ouka interrupted and she struggled to compose herself.

Shizune sighed. "Naruto-kun, you never cease to amaze me.... and why do I have the feeling Hinata just unleashed a monster on us." Shizune said quietly so no nearby kids heard her, thought a moment then smiled slyly. "Tsunade-sama, we aren't in charge of Konoha anymore.... and I couldn't be happier about it."

Tsunade nodded and smiled happily. "Hai, Shizune-chan.... isn't it great."

----Akimichi Family Restaurant----

"Congratulations on the new jutsu Hanabi-chan." Chouji said.

"Thank you Chouji-san.... I'll have the shrimp fried rice, with extra shrimp, honey chicken and a small salad." Hanabi said happily.

Chouji wrote her order down with the others, nodded, smirked at Sasuke and left.

Sasuke turned to Tenten. "Did you have to order the lobster Tenten, this is for Hanabi, not you."

Tenten looked at Sasuke with her cutest pout and puppy dog eyes. "Don't you think I'm worth it Sasuke-kun?" Tenten said very cutely but sadly.

Neji and Hanabi looked at Sasuke curiously.

Sasuke grumbled a moment and the old 'emo' face came back. "Hai." He said in his old tone of voice and glared at Tenten like he wanted to kill her, but without any actual killer intent.

Tenten smiled a moment then sighed, she knew she'd have to make this up to him, and since her mother would kill her if she slept with him she knew that only left humiliation and pain.... knowing Sasuke so well she had a feeling it'd be one of his special training sessions.... in other words, both. "Seven o'clock Sasuke-kun, usual place?" Tenten asked nervously

Sasuke smiled sadistically and nodded. "In armor."

Tenten winced and the mention of her battle suit which now included the sealed chakra armor like she'd worn in Snow. "Hai." She wasn't looking forward to tomorrow morning.

"He won't kill you Tenten, but it will make you stronger.... I'll tell Sakura to have your room ready for you at the hospital though." Neji said. He wasn't worried about his small teammate, it wouldn't be any worse for her than sparring with Lee all morning, and he only used Taijutsu.

----Inuzuka Compound----

Behind the main house in the Clan kennels Hana Inuzuka visited the dogs and made sure they all had enough food and water. Hana suddenly paused and raised her head. "Hello mom, the pup around?" Hana said with a feral smirk.

Tsume Inuzuka, Head of the Clan, the Alpha Bitch as she liked to refer to herself, let out a short feral laugh. "Kiba is training for the challange."

Hana stood and laughed hard. "You mean the pup STILL thinks he can take me as the leader.... under you of course mom. He knows he can't beat my Wind Fang jutsu with his normal Fang, we all know jutsu."

Tsume smirked. "He's working on a new jutsu he said you can't beat."

Hana laughed again. "For the same stakes I guess.... this time I won't go so easy on him."

"Not this time.... he had to tell me what stakes he wanted for me to allow the challenge.... he wanted the old pack rules."

Hana paled. "Mom you didn't...."

"No Hana I didn't because those are only for hard times, but this will be the last time I allow this. I'm getting tired of you two fighting like spoiled pups over a big bone. You're my first pup, oldest daughter and will always have a special place in my heart...." Tsume said with a small smile, and because no one else was around she suddenly dropped her right hand faster than Hana could follow and grabbed Hana, through her clothes, by the most sensitive part of her body, which made Hana freeze is shock and fear. "I told Kiba too, this is the last time you two will ever fight each other, win or lose you too are going to patch things up one way or another. If you don't end this family squabble and give him the respect you know he deserves you'll lose your right to become Clan Head after me, and I'll personally break your spirit...." Tsume said then gave Hana's most delicate flesh a hard pinch that brought tears to her eyes. "You'll spend the rest of your life as a Breeding Bitch.... do I make myself clear Hana?" Tsume said with her full authority and hit Hana with enough killer intent to humble her.

Hana had rarely seen this side of her mother, but she also knew her mother could and would carry out her threat.... and in a fight, nothing she had stood a chance against her mother's jutsu, especially her signature move, the Inuzuka Clan's ultimate jutsu, Bloody Fangs. As Clan Head her mother was the only person that knew it and it was a move with only one purpose.... to kill you in the most violent manner possible. "Hai Kaa-san, you have my word as an Inuzuka." Hana said humbly then sighed a moment later when Tsume released her grip on her now badly throbbing clit.

Tsume smiled, but the killer intent never left her slitted eyes. "Good girl. You are not to spy on him in any way while he's training, you will respect him as a worthy opponent and as your brother, and be civil to him until the challenge. He'll tell me when he's ready and I'll set the time and place, clear? Afterwards, even if you do beat him you'll respect him as a man, or we'll have a little bitch-to-bitch challange and I'll end your sex life forever."

"Hai, Tsume-sama." Hana said then bowed. When she stood and looked in her mother's eyes again all she saw was love, and relaxed.... mostly. "I didn't realize our fighting bothered you so much, and for that I'm sorry.... momma-san. You have my word."

Tsume smiled and hugged her daughter. "Sorry I had to do that Hana, but if you want to take my place as head of the Clan one day you must have everyone's trust and respect, otherwise you can't properly lead the pack."

Hana nodded, she knew her mother was right. "If you'll excuse me mother, I have to tend to a minor injury before I go back to the Clinic.... uh, does Kiba know about my.... weakness?" Hana said and glanced down at herself a moment.

"As far as I know, he doesn't.... and so you know Hana.... that won't work on me like it does on you, keep that in mind. I'll tell you when you're ready to take over as the Alpha Bitch. Go get some medicine and ice on that before it affects your walking and someone gets curious." Tsume laughed playfully and kissed Hana on the nose.

Hana smiled and headed for the house, everything her mother just said ran around in her head as she let it slowly sink in.

----Naruto's Mountain House----

Naruto sat at the end of the table next to Hinata as they ate their ice cream, both were only in shorts. "Hinata-chan.... are you planning something for my birthday?"

Hinata suddenly swallowed her mouthful of ice cream. "W,Why do you ask Naruto-kun?" Hinata said with a very brief slip of control.

Naruto smirked. "I thought so."

"Please Naruto-kun, don't pry. I know you can look in my mind or any of the others and find out, but I want you to promise me you won't pry Naruto-kun. Many people put a lot of work into your gift and if you spoiled the surprise it...."

Naruto raised his hand and Hinata stopped. "I can't disappoint my Hinata-hime now can I.... I promise."

Hinata smiled. "Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata scooped up a spoonfull of ice cream. "Naruto-kun, when you got the ice cream what did you do to Shouka-chan? I know I gave you permission to enjoy other women without me.... up to a point.... I just want to know. I can smell her on you so I know you touched her."

Naruto smiled slyly. "I was wondering when you were going to ask." Naruto said, then sent the entire memory to Hinata.

Hinata blushed red, smiled and giggled. "Naruto-kun how can you do that to her in front of everyone.... even if they couldn't see you holding her.... and you embarrassed Tsunade-chan and Ouka-chan." Hinata said, she tried to be upset about it but just couldn't, for some reason that escaped her she found it as funny and exciting as Naruto.

"I couldn't help myself Hinata-chan, and I think Kinomi-chan will accept my offer.... Shouka-chan was sure interested." Naruto said with a feral smile.

Hinata smiled, nodded and swallowed her spoonfull of ice cream. "Naruto-kun.... after we finish I want to decorate the house and have it ready for the reception when you marry the others."

"So you decided what you want to do?" Naruto said and smiled.

"Hai. We should send Kyuubi, as Toriko-chan, and a few other kitsune in human form to get the furniture and other things though, they can bring them here easily and won't cause as much trouble as you did.... you could of been more careful, the whole village must know you were there by now."

Naruto sighed. "Hai, Hinata-chan. You're right I could of, and there could of been travelers in there." Naruto's face got serious. "When we get back I'm going to talk to Tsunade-chan.... I'm sick of hiding what I am from outsiders, I don't care if the other villages know. If they don't like it that's too bad, there's nothing they can do about it anyway.... they already know about what I did to those bastards in Cloud." Naruto said, his chakra spiked and he began to transform into his full hybrid form like he did when Hinata was attacked.

Hinata reached out and took his hand. "Calm down Naruto-kun, it's okay." Hinata said with a warm smile that instantly stopped Naruto's building anger.

"Thank you Hinata-chan.... the kitsune don't like hiding either, Shinkou has had to send several back to their realm for a couple days because some shinobi from another village insulted them or Konoha. You know what would happen if they killed some arrogant shinobi from another village...." Naruto gently squeezed Hinata's hand, looked out the front window and sighed sadly. "You know what it's like to have to hide your true self Hinata-chan, I'm as proud of being Kitsune as Kyuubi and her clan are.... Orochimaru is dead, the Akatsuki are all dead.... Hinata-chan we're the most powerful village in the Elemental Country and we have to hide it. I don't want to flaunt our power, that'd be wrong, but we shouldn't have to hide it like this. When I'm Hokage I'm gonna unify the five major villages, all this fighting and spying has to stop!"

"I'll support you in what ever you decide to do Naruto-kun.... come on, finish your ice cream then let's go for a walk." Hinata said.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Sorry Hinata-chan, I didn't mean to get so worked up and ruin the mood."

"Umm, Naruto-kun.... I know this is our honeymoon, but before you marry the others I need to be ready fo be with them.... so I want you to queitly bring Kurenai-chan here and leave us alone, I want to keep my promise to her." Hinata said slightly nervous.

"Hai, anything for you Hinata-chan." Naruto said, smiled and kissed her softly.

End Chapter 45


	46. Ch46: Little Secrets

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 46: Little Secrets

By: MikeJV37

----October 4, 7:54 AM, Namikaze Mansion----

Tsunade stood near the roaring fireplace in black shorts and her new grey top, she looked the same as she always had except that on the back of her new shirt was Naruto's new Clan Symbol, her old kanji for Gambling was now on the front over her heart. She took her cup off the shelf and sipped it. As she did she saw Sakura as she crossed the room from the stairs in her new pink shorts and red shirt, it was obvious that Sakura was braless, something she'd noticed about her student and soon to be co-wife of Naruto. "Good morning Sakura-chan, care to join me for some cocoa?"

Sakura froze in shock. "D,did you say cocoa, Tsunade-chan?"

Tsunade looked at Sakura slightly confused. "What? Oh.... the cocoa. I happen to love cocoa."

Sakura crossed her arms and glared at Tsunade like a kid caught in an obvious lie.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, sighed and put her cocoa on the shelf. "Okay fine.... Kami why are you doing this to me? Its Shizune.... Naruto took away my sake, and Shizune is cutting back on my coffee.... some shit about cleaning up my act.... don't look at me like that pinkie I don't drink that much coffee." Tsunade tried to stare down Sakura but after a few moments Tsunade withered. "A year ago you'd of cowered on the floor in fear.... I lost my touch." Tsunade said depressed.

Sakura sighed and relaxed. "No you didn't Tsunade-chan, you're as scary as before, maybe even scarier because of your new power.... but your glares aren't as effective on people you love, and that love you back.... you can't bring yourself to hate us like you can everyone else.... and part of why Naruto-kun can humble you with a glance.... at least for friend and family stuff, as long as you're Hokage we're your most loyal shinobi." Sakura said as she moved close then gently pulled Tsunade's head down a little by her shirt and kissed her cheek. "I'd love some cocoa."

Tsunade smiled and nodded, but not at Sakura.

Sakura was confused a moment, then turned around when she heard foot steps. She saw a girl a foot shorter, a huge chest, waist length red pigtails with hot cup of cocoa. "Good morning Kyouki-chan, thank you for the cocoa. Are you anxious to see Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan again, they're coming back today."

Kyouki smiled ear-to-ear and started bouncing excitedly. "Hai, Sakura-sama, I miss him so much! Hinata-sama too."

"Kyouki-chan!" A brunette teen said from the other side of the room.

Kyouki stopped bouncing and pouted. "I gotta go, nee-chan got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.... COMING SEIRA-NEECHAN.... slave driver." Kyouki said the last two words quietly, smiled and ran back to the kitchen.

Sakura giggled and sipped her cocoa. "Mmmmm. Isn't she just the cutest Tsunade-chan, a few more years and she'lll be a real heartbreaker."

"Hai, she sure AHHHH!" Tsunade said then screamed. "Don't do that Naruto-kun...." Tsunade said and took a few deep breaths.

Naruto had just appeared with Hinata in a yellow flash. "Sorry Tsunade-chan, I didn't think you'd be up yet. We got up an hour ago and decided to come home early. Morning Sakummph!"

Sakura cut Naruto off mid-word with a big hug and kiss. "Welcome back Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, how was the honeymoon?"

"It was.... LOOK OUT!" Naruto said.

Sakura and Hinata leapt aside as a little fireball who's name meant 'wild joy' leapt up and clamped her arms and legs around him as she squealed his name and how much she missed him.

The small crowd laughed, joined by the staff who'd heard Tsunade's scream, joined in for a group hug.

"Oh come on everyone I was only gone a couple days." Naruto said.

"Hai, but now your married and we're officially a family." Micchieru said with a grin, then clapped her hands. "Ok, break it up.... back to work, I don't remember calling for a break." She watched the staff break up and leave, except for her youngest daughter Kyouki who she almost had to pry off Naruto. "Welcome back Naruto-sama, Hinata-sama, shall I have your bags taken to your room?"

"Thank you Micchieru-chan, we can get'em. Sorry I scared you Tsunade-chan I.... is that cocoa you're drinking?" Naruto asked then smiled when she nodded. "Shizune I'd bet, she finally cut back on your coffee."

Tsunade nodded. "Hai.... you two are so mean to me. I love you, I protect you, I let you get away with things nobody else could.... and you repay me with embarrassment and torture. If anyone else had said what you did to me in the ice cream shop two days ago I'd of hit him! For Kami's sake Naruto, I'm Tsunade, I'm as well known for my looks as my gambling, fighting and medical jutsu, do you know how many men would sell everything they own just to kiss me, and tomorrow I'm going to marry you and give myself to you." Tsunade was careful what she said because of Kyouki.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-chan, I only did it because we love you." Shizune said and pouted slightly. "I know you can handle the sake and coffee, but we only want what's best for you.... besides, now that you're a kitsune you don't need it like you did before. I didn't know you felt that strongly though, after the wedding tomorrow we'll work something out, I guess I can let you enjoy your vices a little since you've done so well with your gambling." Shizune said.

Tsunade smiled and looked at Naruto, hopeful.

"You're right, you've earned it with everything you've been through. The old man had his pipe and...." Naruto said and stopped as he was about to mention Sarutobi read Ichi Ichi Paradise.

"And what Naruto-kun?" Sakura said confused when Naruto stopped, unaware Sarutobi had a vice other than his pipe.

"Nothing. We'll discuss it after we get unpacked Tsunade-chan. Sorry Shizune-chan, Tsunade is right, we can't just change who she is and take away her vices.... everyone has them, I have ramen, Sakura-chan has reading, you have...." Naruto said, then last line to Shizune.

Shizune got wide-eyed and quickly clamped a hand over Naruto's mouth. "That's okay Naruto-sama you don't need to tell everyone's vices. You're right, I've been too hard on you Tsunade-chan." Shizune said noticably nervous, which was unusual for her.

Sakura looked at the scene confused, and noticed Tsunade and Hinata had the same smirk. "You have a vice Shizune-chan?"

"Nothing you need to worry about Sakura-chan." Shizune said nervously. "If you'll excuse me I have some things to take of at the Hokage compound, I'll be back in about fiften minutes.... just because Tsunade moved out doesn't mean we close it." Shizune said, gave them a subtle but strong 'don't tell or else' glare and vanished.

"Don't ask Sakura-chan, Shizune is a very private person and will only share her secrets with those closest to her heart. Don't take it personally, she loves you Sakura, but like with me she has a special relationship with Naruto and Hinata that goes beyond even best friends, like you." Tsunade said.

Sakura nodded. "I understand Tsunade-chan, it's ok. So what time is the rehearsal? It may be small but I want to be sure everything goes smoothly tomorrow, mom has waited a long time for my wedding day and I want to make her proud." Sakura said and smiled happily.

----30 Minutes Later----

Tsunade was very happy. "I agree Shizune-chan, Naruto-kun. I can have coffee and sake, and you won't block the effects, as long as I don't sneak any and drink both in moderation. My gambling stays as it is, once a week, no more than two hundred fifty thousand of my own money, when it runs out I have to stop, no credit or loans. I can live with that, I only started as a crutch anyway, and though I have you guys now I just do it for fun.... well, mostly. Thank you." Tsunade got out of her chair and gave each person a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

Shizune stood. "Remember Tsunade-sama, you may be my best friend in the world, my Sensei, my surrogate mother and sister, a kitsune, our Hokage, and soon one of Naruto-kun's wives, but all that power won't save your ass from my wrath if you break your promise." Shizune said seriously.

Tsunade glanced around to be sure no one that didn't need to saw this. She gave Shizune a full, formal bow of submission. "Hai, Shizune-sama."

Naruto chuckled, Shizune smirked, the other two at the table didn't make a sound or change their expression.

"Remember, this stays in the family.... clear?" Tsunade said.

Everyone nodded.

Tsunade smiled slyly. "Now, tell us about the honeymoon Hinata-chan."

----Training Ground 14, 8:38 AM----

Hanabi had been there since eight o'clock and started to think she'd been tricked. "I'll give him twenty minutes then I'm going home."

"What are you doing here young lady?" A familiar stern male voice said from behind Hanabi.

Hanabi spun around, saw her father and paled. "I can explain...." Hanabi said, scared almost to the point of panic.

There was a puff of smoke and Hiashi became a grinning Sasuke.

Hanabi beat her fists on Sasuke's body armor. "You big jerk you almost scared me to death! You made me wait this long and when you show up you're henged as my father.... how could you do that to me?" Hanabi yelled.

"I was here twenty minutes before you showed up. Kakashi-sensei was always at least two hours late.... and the prank, Naruto did them so much I just wanted to see what the big deal was. This was fun, I'll have to suggest this to Tsunade-sama, it should be added to the last year Academy training. Speaking of training, are you ready Hanabi?" Sasuke said, his smile gone.

Hanabi composed herself and bowed slightly. "Hai, Sasuke-sensei."

"Show me your new jutsu, this Hidden Mist Palms, hit me with it if you can. If you do I'll make you very popular." Sasuke said with a very subtle smirk.

"How will you do that?" Hanabi said curiously.

Sasuke smiled. "I'll take you to Kinomi's for ice cream and kiss you in front of everyone.... on the cheek."

Hanabi went bug-eyed and slack-jawed for a moment. "Really?" Hanabi said as she trembled with excitment. Although he had a girlfriend she knew how many girls her age were Sasuke fangirls, though not as bad as the older girls used to be.

Sasuke nodded, and suddenly activated his Sharingan as Hanabi activated her Byakuugan and leapt back six feet. He got it activated in time to see her flash through a series of hand signs at blinding speed for a Genin, even a Hyuuga Genin, just before she landed and called the name of her new jutsu. '_Damn, she's faster than I thought_.' Sasuke thought. Five seconds later most of the training ground was filled with a thick, chakra-laced mist. '_If it wasn't for my Sharingan I wouldn't be able to see, this is almost as thick as Zabuza's was_.' Sasuke thought as he watched Hanabi run a circle around him, then a moment after when she stopped where she'd started he saw shadowy images of Hanabi appear around him as the mist thinned slightly. '_Hmmm, so this is what Naruto taught her. They aren't illusions, but they aren't shadow clones either, she's not strong enough to make those.... that dobe figured out how to make mist clones! After this is over Naruto, Hanabi, Hinata, Tsunade and I are having a talk about this.... no one told me a new type of clone was created, no wonder she's never used it. One, two, three.... hmm, it looks like seven is her limit_.' Sasuke thought. He hid his emotions as he knew Hanabi could see through her own mist, but he was really impressed.

Now in a circle around Sasuke, the eight girls dropped into identical fighting stances, a modified version of the Gentle Fist. "THIRTY-TWO HIDDEN PALMS!" All eight said together then charged in with mid-Chunin level speed.

'_Damnit_!' Sasuke thought, Hanabi's sudden burst of speed caught him off guard for a moment. He quickly pulled a handful of kunai from his weapon pouch and threw them at five of the mist clones, he almost lost his focus when the kunai struck and dispeled them. '_They're solid_!' Sasuke thought quickly as he suddenly had to dodge the remaining clones and Hanabi. After he'd dodged several attacks, he decided not to take a chance that they could close his chakra points like the real Hanabi. He struck and dispeled the remaining clones, caught Hanabi's hands by her wrists and kicked her in the chest, which sent her flying twenty feet away, a moment later the mist started to clear and he saw Hanabi was still on the ground. He realized he'd kicked her harder than he intended, deactivated his sharingan, dashed over and kneeled at her side. "Are you ok Hanabi?"

Between deep breathes Hanabi turned her head, looked up at Sasuke and smiled. "Hai.... I'm fine, you just.... knocked the wind out of me. Lucky for me my breasts absorbed some of your kick or I would of been knocked out." Hanabi said with a smirk and giggle.

Sasuke smirked. "That's why I told you to wear the armor. You're lucky you're Hinata's little sister, that's the only reason your team has armored suits like we do."

A few minutes later Hanabi stood by Sasuke. "So what do you think of my new jutsu, it's my best attack and used a lot of my chakra. I'm not suppossed to use it except as a last resort because of the strain it puts on me to do so much at once."

"So you have to focus on the mist clones to keep them active?" Sasuke said.

"Hai.... it took me months to build my chakra control and reserves up enough just to make seven of them, I'd normally only make three or four, five at most, but you're almost a Jounin and with your sharingan I knew that wouldn't work. That's why I went all out, I knew that even if I failed and exhausted myself this was just training and you wouldn't kill me like an enemy would."

Sasuke stood there silent and thought a few minutes, which he saw made Hanabi slightly nervous. "That was stupid and you know it.... but I'll forget it this time. I assume Naruto taught you how to boost your speed like that?"

"Hai.... sort of. I can only do it while I'm in the mist, and even then only for about two minutes then I have to stop, it uses too much chakra." Hanabi said.

"So that's why you had that slight limp that day.... you over did it." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Hanabi's eyes got big a moment then she hung her head. "Hai.... Naruto-sensei really yelled at me. If Hinata-neechan hadn't been there to heal me it would of been worse.... she wasn't happy with me either, but didn't yell at me. I wish she had though, it would of been less embarrassing."

Sasuke wanted to ask what Hinata made her do that was so embarrassing, but decided to stay quiet. "We'll go easy for now. Since no one is suppossed to be here today we'll spar for two hours, no Byakuugan, then I'll treat you to lunch and some ice cream." Sasuke said with a small smile.

Hanabi's head shot up. "You mean...."

"You didn't hit me, but you did impress me, and I'm not easily impressed. I think you earned it." Sasuke said, then turned cold and emotionless. "Remeber, you tell anyone I'm teaching you a new jutsu before you master it, or why I'm buying you lunch and ice cream.... or especially why I kissed you afterwards..... and the deal is off, understood?"

Hanabi swallowed and nodded. "Hai, Sasuke-sensei.... and thank you."

"When you're ready, we'll begin." Sasuke said as he backed up, then took his fighting stance.

In a tree, hidden from even Sasuke's Sharingan, a Jounin smiled beneath his mask and put his little orange book in his vest pocket. '_Well I'll be damned_.' The silver-haired man thought as he shook his head slightly, then pulled his hitai-ite back down over his eye and vanished without a sound.

Across town a minute later, in thier usual resturant booth, he appeared and kissed a busty blonde. "Sorry I'm late but I stopped to watch someone do a new jutsu."

The busty blonde waited a moment then realized this wasn't a new excuse. "You really stopped to watch someone.... who, and what does it do?"

He thought a moment then looked at her. "Promise me you'll keep it secret and I'll tell you later when we're alone."

"I promise Kakashi-kun." Kouseki said.

----Sakari Haruno's House----

Ouka stood in the living room with a woman that just came downstairs. "Thank you for the.... help, with Sakari.... she really needed that. I owe you big for this." Ouka said quietly.

She put a clawed finger over Ouka's lips and smiled. "**Hai, you do.... just do for me what I did for her and we're even.... you know I have to tell Naruto-sama**."

Ouka nodded. "I just ask that when the time comes he'll let Sakari and I tell Sakura-chan.... if this doesn't go as I hoped I'm going to be kissing a lot of ass." Ouka said in a low, sad voice.

"**And probably licking a lot of pussy too, but I understand you're good at that. She's waking up, go talk to her.... I'll see you later at Naruto-sama's**." The huge breasted woman said then vanished in a puff of red smoke.

Ouka smiled briefly then headed upstairs to talk to Sakari.

In her bedroom Sakari woke with a big smile on her face and stretched. "Oh what a dream that was, and so vivid...." Sakari said in a dreamy voice.

"It wasn't a dream Sakari.... you did make love to a woman." Ouka said, slightly nervous.

Sakari sat up and looked in shock at her Aunt standing in the doorway only in her kimono, which was open.

"Sakari.... we need to talk." Ouka said nervously, walked to the bed and sat next to Sakari.

Sakari brought her hands up to her mouth, her face red. "Please.... just tell me it wasn't you I was with.... we're close, and you're beautiful, but...."

"It wasn't me." Ouka interrupted. "Please hear me out before you do anything. If you want to kick my ass after I finish I'll let you...." Ouka said submissively. Matchmaking was one thing, but this was on a whole other level.

Sakari sat up against the headboard and let the blankets fall to her waist, which exposed her breasts. "I'm ready." Sakari said, hiding her emotions as best she could with the training she'd gotten.

Ouka sighed in defeat and dropped her kimono behind her on the bed. "I know that since I arrived from Snow, and probably a decade or more before, you've been celibate.... I know you miss him, but for Sakura, and your own happiness, you need to move on, date.... I don't mean to bring this up Sakari.... but I've listened at night.... you don't even masturbate. I could feel your repressed sexual tension two hundred yards away.... I've talked to some of the Kitsune that guard the Namikaze Compound.... they can sense it across town."

Sakari's eyes were at least as big as saucers and her face was pale.

"You desperately needed to get laid, I'm sorry to be so blunt, but if you didn't get fucked you were going to have a breakdown. You're a Haruno.... I hate to shatter any noble delusions you may of had about your family, but we're very sexual women, we have an unusually strong sex drive.... I think it may linked to our Gemini ability. Tell me, when you wake up in the morning how do you usually feel?" Ouka said.

"Well.... I, uhmm." Sakari said and looked down at the bed ashamed.

"I thought so.... and this morning?" Ouka said.

Sakari looked up a moment at Ouka, blushed lightly and smiled.

"You felt like a hundred million ryu didn't you?" Ouka said and smiled when Sakari nodded. "Just thinking about it made your nipples hard. I'm not stupid, the woman that pleasured you was a Kitsune.... a pure blood, not like Sakura. I know you're bi-sexual Sakari, Sakura told me. If you want to get involved with another woman neither of us have a problem with it, you've just been denying that part of yourself. Whether you want a man or woman doesn't matter.... all I ask is you let me and Sakura help, we just want you to be happy. Before you ask, this was all my idea, no one knows except the kitsune woman, and in a little while Naruto will know. She had to tell him what she did and why, but they won't tell anyone until you're ready, they won't embarrass you, they're your friends, and soon to be family." Ouka said, then stood, took a step back from the bed, spread her legs and put her arms behind her back. "If you want to punish me for doing that to you I'll let you. Beat my breasts, rip out my bush, kick my pussy until you can't lift your leg anymore.... I won't resist, I'll do anything you want to make this up to you if you're mad." Ouka said, then closed her eyes.

Sakari sat there for almost five minutes and thought about what Ouka had said before she decided. "Ouka.... tell me how to make love to a woman."

Ouka's eyes snapped open and she looked at Sakari a moment in shock, then a huge smile appeared on her face.

----Namikaze Compound----

Hinata smiled. "I almost forgot. The first time we made love.... was for six hours straight before we both finally...." Hinata paused a moment and blushed slightly, talking about sex still embarrased her a little. "Climaxed for the first time."

Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, and the newly arrived Tayuya sat at the table with Hinata and Naruto and looked at them, particularly Naruto, their faces blank from shock.

Sakura finally broke the silence. "Six hours before you...." Sakura said then quietly whimpered. "All those years wasted, I should of gone out with you, even been your first." Sakura began to bang her large forehead, above her hitai-ite, on the table. "I'm stupid, stupid, stupid...." Sakura repeated with each bang of her head.

Tayuya, blood running down her neck into her cleavage from her nose, wobbled, her eyes rolled back in her head, face planted hard on the table, a huge smile on her face, and didn't move.

Tsunade, eyes glazed over, nose bloody, stared at Naruto and blankly repeated. "Six, hours."

End Chapter 46


	47. Ch47: A Small Ceremony

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 47: A Small Ceremony

By: MikeJV37

----October 5, 11:05 AM, Namikaze Mansion----

Naruto stood in the flower garden in front of his home in a fancy, orange trimmed, white wedding kimono before a white-haired Priestess in a formal white kimono very elaborately decorated in gold thread, he looked to his right at Tsunade in a white trimmed, green wedding kimono, Sakura in a red trimmed, pink wedding kimono, and Tayuya in a red trimmed, blue wedding kimono, their hair in a fancy bun and ponytail style. Naruto thought they were beautiful and smiled at them lovingly, then nodded to the Priestess.

Behind them was a small crowd composed of their close friends, immediate family, and to their annoyance, the self-invited Council.... except for the Clan Heads who were with their families as honored guests.

The Priestess smiled and cleared her throat for the final part and nodded to the three people behind the brides.

Shizune handed Naruto the Emerald ring that he slipped on Tsunade's finger.

Ino handed Naruto the pink Diamond ring that he slipped on Sakura's finger.

Temari handed Naruto the Saphire ring that he slipped on Tayuya's finger.

The Priestess waited a moment for Naruto to return to his spot. "Do you, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze take Tsunade Senju, Sakura Haruno and Tayuya to be your wedded wives, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

Naruto looked at them and smiled happily. "I do."

Several women cried openly, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Do you Tsunade Senju, Sakura Haruno and Tayuya, take Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" The Priestess said.

"I do." The three women replied together.

"If anyone present objects to this union, let them speak now...." The Priestess said.

"**Or forever answer to ME**!" Kyuubi interrupted as she stood, flared her chakra and sent her darkest ki at the Council members seated at the back of the crowd.

Everyone froze and looked quickly between Kyuubi and the Council, no one had expected this, not even Naruto, who clenched his right fist and cracked the knuckles loudly.

Most of the stares were directed at three members in particular, Koharu, Homura and Danzou, who all suddenly began to sweat.

After ten seconds Kyuubi relaxed. "I apologize for my interruption everyone, I will explain my reason for this to Naruto-sama later.... please forgive me and continue." Kyuubi turned to Naruto and bowed very deeply before she returned to her seat.

Everyone whispered quietly among themselves and Naruto relaxed outwardly, inside he was angry.... he'd felt it too and had a feeling he knew what Kyuubi was going to tell him later.... and the worst part was it involved part of the Council. '_I should of dealt with them months ago_.' Naruto thought.

"As I was saying, let them speak now or forever hold their peace..... then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wives.... you may kiss the brides." The Priestess said, then sighed quietly in relief.

"Thank you Celeste." Tsunade said then kissed Naruto.

"My pleasure Tsunade-sama, The Order is honored to serve." Priestess Celeste said, nodded and vanished without a trace.

Tsunade saw the surprise on their faces when the priestess vanished. "She's not a civilian or kunoichi.... I'll explain what I can later." Tsunade said.

Naruto nodded. "Before we do anything else, I want to introduce everyone to the elite of the Kitsune Clan, The Red Claw." A moment later twenty kneeling kitsune in two rows of ten, the leader front row center, all in battle armor appeared in a big cloud of smoke before him, all but one had six tails. "Escort the Council out of the Compound." Naruto said calmly.

The leader, a near seven foot, big breasted, heavily muscled female with short red hair and seven tails looked in Naruto's eyes and smiled. "**And if.... they.... refuse to leave Naruto-sama**?" She said in a calm feral voice.

Naruto knew who 'they' were. "Be creative.... just don't kill them." Naruto said, then saw her pout cutely. He smirked and glanced at Tsunade briefly. "They don't need to know you won't kill them though." Naruto said quietly with a big, foxy smile.

Several kitsune around the huge kitsune woman smirked. She just gave Naruto a feral, toothy smile that showed her unusually large canines. "**You're most kind Naruto-sama. After the honeymoon I must treat you to some of my special tea and cakes. Shinkou said I make the best tea and cakes in the entire clan**."

"Hai, I'd love to Mallakami-chan." Naruto said then nodded and watched them head for the Council members.

Tsunade kissed Naruto and smirked. "Naruto-kun you're devious.... I wish I could do that to those three closed-minded fossils."

Hinata giggled and hugged Naruto from behind. "Come on Naruto-kun, the food will get cold.... and I'd like to get back to the Den by noon, I have a big day planned for the five of us."

Sakura and Tayuya looked at each other confused, then at Naruto. "What's the Den Naruto-kun?" Sakura said.

"It's my other place, Tsunade-chan knows where it is, but hasn't seen it yet. That's where Hinata-hime and I spent our honeymnon, and we'll spend ours." Naruto said with a big foxy smile.

Sakura and Tayuya smiled, then joined the others and followed Naruto into the house.

----12:00 PM, Outside Naruto's Mountain House, aka: The Den----

Tsunade, Sakura and Tayuya stood there stunned, not just by the house but the view.

To Tsunade's left stood Naruto, Hinata on his left arm. "So what do you think?" Naruto said.

"This is The Den Naruto-kun?" Tsunade said without turning her head. "It isn't the fanciest place I've ever seen, but it's beautiful.... and the view just takes my breath away." Tsunade said with a big smile.

Tayuya suddenly turned to Naruto excitedly. "Can I Naruto-kun, please?"

Naruto smirked, he knew what she wanted to do. "Hai."

Tayuya smiled broadly, stepped away from her bag, made a motion with her hands and her three foot Battle Flute appeared in her hands ready to play. "In honor of this great day, I want to reveal the name I've given it.... its rather fond of the name too."

"Really Tayuya-chan, you finally named it.... what is it, tell us." Sakura said excitedly.

"I call it Twilight's Eclipse. Now that I've named it, it revealed a fourth song to me. You all know the first three, even if you've only seen the first two. Song One you know is Body Echo, which I'm going to use in a few minutes. Song Two is my improvd demon summon called Chains of Darkness. The Third song is my Genjutsu, Forest of Shadows, which I can't show you for obvious reasons. Song Four I can show you, but first I must ask a favor Naruto. Do you have any raw meat in there?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Hai, I stocked up on steaks yesterday."

"Go get four large steaks please, be sure they're warm, but not cooked even a little bit. That's very important." Tayuya said.

Naruto nodded and vanished in a yellow flash. Just over three minutes later he reappeared with two raw steaks in each hand, each looked about five pounds. Naruto smirked at their reactions. "What.... you know how hungry I get after a hard day of training."

"This Song is called Roar of Darkness, it's a Summoning Jutsu, but there's no contract or Clan, it only summons one creature and she's a little excitable, her purpose is to Battle for me, or as my mount. Please don't do anything until I introduce you and she has your scent. Naruto, have those ready to give to her when I tell you." Tayuya said, raised the large gold trimmed black flute to her lips and played a ten second tune that was filled with passion and hate, despite being so short. As soon as she finished, about eight feet away was a large puff of black smoke, when it cleared a moment later stood a jet black Tiger in full black metal armor with what looked like a place for a rider on its back, its eyes were a solid bright yellow and seemed to almost glow, but most startling was that it stood eight feet at the shoulder. "These are my friends, they're not to be hurt." Tayuya said, then moved to the tiger's head, pointed as she introduced them and each gave a small bow. "This is Sakura.... this is my Hokage, Tsunade.... that's Hinata.... and that...."

"**Naruto Namikaze, Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi No Kitsune, holder of the Toad Contract and creator of the Kitsune Contract for the Namikaze Clan**." The huge black Tiger interrupted in a deep, but feminine voice, then walked up to him without making a sound. "**You are the one who saved my mistress, she speaks very highly of you. You are very powerful for one so young. If I am to serve her, and thus you as she would do anything you ask of her. If I am to allow this you must show me you're worthy of her trust and devotion. I am Wind Shadow, Guardian of the Celestial Forest and servant of the Great Flute..... YOU DO NOT IMPRESS ME**!" Wind Shandow said, the last line with rage, then unleashed a deafening roar in Naruto's face that made Tayuya's Grand Scream look like a whisper. The ki she released with it brought everyone but Tayuya to their knees in fear.

Everyone except Naruto, who didn't even flinch. He took a small step closer and looked directly into Wind Shadow's eyes. "If you do that to my friends again.... I don't care who you are.... I'll kill you." Naruto said in a very deep, feral voice.

Tayuya raised the flute to her lips to play the song again and send Wind Shadow back.

"**Tayuya-sama, you don't need to send me back.... you would face any danger for your friends Naruto Namikaze, you have great courage and a strong heart, she has chosen well.... you have my respect as well. Tayuya-sama may I have that meat now.... I'm quite hungry**." Wind Shadow said and gave everyone her own friendly smile.... as best as a tiger can anyway.

Everyone sighed in relief and stood, though still slightly shaken. "That was.... interesting." Tsunade said.

Tayuya lowered her flute and smiled. "Go ahead Naruto-kun."

After feeding Wind Shadow and a friendlier introduction, during which Wind Shadow got familiar with everyone's scent, their chakra signature, and even let them pet her.... briefly, Tayuya sent her back then got the song for that location. It sounded like part of an mellow country song.

"I'm sorry about that Naruto-kun, if I'd know she was going to...." Tayuya said apologetically.

"It's okay Tayuya-chan...." Naruto interrupted. "I wasn't totally surprised by what she did, she was doing her job and in her own way protecting you. I don't know much about Celestial Guardians, but I do understand her mentality and position. She serves only you, but as my Mate, in your own way you serve me, she just wanted to be sure I was worthy of you and wouldn't try to use you or her for evil."

"That's why she told you her name and title before she roared." Tsunade said and nodded knowingly as she figured it out.

Naruto nodded. "And just so you know.... when I told her I'd kill her.... I'm not sure I could do it, she's as strong as Kyuubi."

Everyone's shoulders dropped and their eyes bugged our.... especially Tayuya. "She's as strong as Kyuubi?" Tayuya said, shocked.

Naruto paused a moment. "I just heard from Kyuubi, she's heard of Wind Shadow, she's the strongest of the Celestial Guardians.... but as Tayuya already knew, there are four Celestial Lords that are as far above her in power as Kyuubi is above a civilian."

Everyone except Tsunade turned to Tayuya, who just nodded.

"Before everyone loses the mood, I think we should get inside and get you ladies settled in, I still have to show you around.... so you can rest up for later." Naruto said the last line with a sly smirk.

Tsunade, Sakura and Tayuya giggled then followed Naruto and Hinata inside.

----32 Minutes Later, Guest Bedroom----

"I still can't believe you and Jiraiya built this place by yourselves, and that you designed it Naruto-kun!" Sakura said from her seat on the side of the first bed on the left when you enter the room.

"Why, because I was the deadlast?" Naruto said and smirked at Sakura.

Sakura hung her head in shame and looked away.

"Naruto-kun stop it!" Hinata said, pushed Naruto, went to Sakura, sat down and hugged her. "He didn't mean it Sakura-chan, he was just teasing you."

Naruto saw the look in Hinata's eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, that was mean.... OW! Tsunade-chan!" Naruto said then rubbed his head where Tsunade had hit him.

"Naruto you...." Tsunade said angrily.

"It's okay Tsunade-chan." Sakura interrupted. "He's right and I deserved it.... and more. Don't stop me please.... no offense Hinata-chan, but if I hadn't been such a stupid bitch, taken my head out of my ass and not wasted all my time chasing Sasuke like a mindless bimbo I could of had Naruto and been his Alpha. I failed to look underneath the underneath as Kakashi-sensei told us.... if I had I would of seen the real Naruto. I didn't and it almost cost me Ino's friendship my friends lives on several occations, and most dearly of all.... it cost me something I can never get back.... the spot in Naruto-kun's heart where you are Hinata-chan, and for that I'll always regret how I treated you Naruto-kun. Nothing I do will ever make up for how I treated you all those years, and how blind I was to how everyone treated you growing up.... I was supposed to be the smartest person at the Academy..... Kami I was a stupid bitch." Sakura said honestly, but sadly.

Everyone just looked at Sakura with their head hung slightly.

Hinata stood, her face now stern. "Everyone get out.... Naruto-kun, take them out back to relax, we'll join you later."

Everyone nodded and left, Tsunade and Tayuya could see it on her face and hear it in her voice, Hinata used her power as their Alpha.... they had no choice but to leave her alone with Sakura.

As soon as the door closed Sakura looked up at Hinata. "How mad are you at me Hinata-sama?"

Hinata, standing, looked down at Sakura with a withering glare. "That's Mistress Hinata you worthless cunt.... now STRIP!" Hinata said with supreme authority. '_Thank you for the training Shizune-chan, I hope this works like you said it would, Sakura-chan really needs this_.' Hinata thought.

----3:58 PM, Hot Spring Behind The Den----

Tsunade rose out of the bubbling hot water in front of a very content, smiling Tayuya. "How long Naruto-kun?" Tsunade said, a big grin on her face.

"Forty-two minutes Tsunade-chan.... very impressive, I didn't know you could hold your breath that long underwater and orally satisfy Tayuya-chan at the same time." Naruto said.

"After she kicked me for the D-Rank mission with Tora.... which you didn't have to let her do Naruto-kun, she got me right on my clit.... well I owed her this anyway." Tsunade said.

Naruto smirked at her 'let her' comment, then was curious. "Owed her for what Tsunade-chan?"

Tsunade smirked. "Remember back at the Hospital when she first...." Tsunade said then turned and looked at the house, stunned.

Naruto was stunned too, Hinata had just walked out the back door totally nude, but that wasn't the shocking part.... an equally nude Sakura was draped over her right shoulder, Sakura's bare ass faced them, and it was red with several small fading bruises on the lower half and on her inner thigh around her pussy, the bruised lips barely visible between her legs.

"Sakura-chan!" Tsunade yelled, worried, and jumped out of the Spring.

"Tsunade stop!" Hinata said, which froze Tsunade in her tracks. Hinata stopped when she reached Tsunade, and slid Sakura off her shoulder into a bridal-style carry, her tail flipped off her back and hung down.

Tsunade looked at Sakura's body, she recognized the familiar bruise patterns on her breasts. body and what she could see of Sakura's pussy around her large, sweat-matted, thick pink bush. "She showed you how to do that.... how long has she been training you?" Tsunade said.

Hinata smiled. "She offered to train me two weeks after our talk in Naruto-kun's Hot Spring."

Tsunade smirked. "Shizune you little.... so that's what she's been doing on her little trips. She told you everything?"

"Hai, Tsunade-chan, including your secrets.... except that one."

Naruto looked at them curious. "That one? You mean...."

"Hai.... the debt I owe Shizune I can never repay. I told Naruto-kun this, and I'll tell you Hinata-chan. As much as I love you and Naruto-kun, I'd sacrifice you both and all of Konoha before I'd let something happen to Shizune.... I'm sorry but that's the truth. Only Kami could repay this debt for me."

Hinata's eyes went wide. "You owe Shizune-chan that much Tsunade-chan?" Hinata said then kneeled carefully and sat Sakura on the seat inside the Hot Spring.

"I'll tell you the whole story eventually. but I'll tell you this much now.... my mistake.... it.... it cost Shizune-chan her.... her soul." Tsunade said as intense sadness radiated from her in waves so strong they could feel them.

Tayuya, who'd been listening since Tsunade yelled, paled as white as Hinata at what Tsunade just said.

A tear ran down Tsunade's cheeks. "Please don't ask me to say any more, just drop it please.... I don't want to spoil the honeymoon."

Hinata and Tayuya looked at each other a moment and nodded.

"It's okay Tsunade-chan you haven't ruined anything, we love you too much to let that happen." Naruto said warmly.

Tsunade's smile returned. "Thank you. I'll help Sakura heal faster so she can join us.... by the way Naruto-kun, when's dinner, I'm starved?" Tsunade said, smiled, got back in the Hot Spring and helped Sakura's kitsune chakra heal her faster.

"I'll get it started." Hinata said, then made four Shadow Clones, who ran back to the house to begin dinner. Hinata stepped into the Hot Spring between Naruto, to her right, and Tayuya, to her left. "Tayuya-chan, come over here and show me what you can really do." Hinata said with a very sly grin.

Tayuya smiled. "Hai, Hinata-sama, it'll be my pleasure.... I've been waiting for this." Tayuya said, moved between Hinata's feet, took a deep breath and ducked under the water.

A moment later Hinata threw her head back and moaned in pleasure.

Naruto smiled and activated his kitsune vision to watch her.

Tsunade glanced at them and smiled while she helped Sakura heal. "Naruto-kun, after I've healed Sakura I'm going to show you why I'm called the Legendary Sucker. No offense Hinata-sama, you may be more powerful then me.... but you don't have my experience."

"I.... oh Kami.... understand.... ohhh, Tsunade-chan." Hinata said between pants of pleasure.

Tsunade made a few more quick passes over Sakura's remaining bruises. "That'll do it, she'll wake up in a minute and will be fine for tonight, youth has a few advantages." Tsunade said and giggled briefly.

Naruto's eyes opened a little wider and he smiled a little bigger. "She's good."

Tsunade looked closely at Naruto's eyes and recognized by the color and pattern of which vision he used. "I need to train more at using my kitsune abilities." Then flashed through a series hand signs and focused her chakra in her eyes. It took a moment but her eyes became redder and two of the small red marks around her slit pupils opened. "Nng.... that's better. By Kami.... Naruto, did Hinata get bigger or is she using a jutsu?"

Naruto chuckled briefly. "Kyuubi forgot a little detail.... the transformation into a kitsune isn't complete until the person I Mate Marked consumates our bond and truely gives herself to me."

"So my breasts wlll get bigger Naruto-kun?" Sakura said.

Naruto, Tsunade and Hinata turned and looked at Sakura.

Hinata reached under the water and a moment later Tayuya came up. "They might Sakura-chan.... but Tsunade-chan wasn't talking about my breasts." Hinata said and blushed slightly.

Sakura thought a moment as her brain got back to speed with her body, then her eyes opened wide, she smiled and blushed. "Oh.... uh, can I see it?" Sakura said and blushed a little brighter.

Hinata smiled, glanced at Naruto then stood up on the stone bench that was along the wall of the twenty foot Hot Spring. Tayuya's expert manipulation and the hot water had Hinata's clit at full arrousal and it stood out like a third arm from under the thick wet mop of blue hair that hung about three inches from her mound, her mostly hidden smooth outer lips parted from arrousal. Hinata then sat on the top edge on the Spring so only her feet were in the water. "I couldn't of done this even two months ago. Tsunade-chan, Sakura-chan, Tayuya-chan.... as your new Alpha I want to share you as Naruto would.... pleasure me bitches." Hinata said with a subtle smirk, leaned back slightly as she braced herself with her arms behind her and spread her legs wide.

'Hai Hinata-sama." The three said happily.

Tayuya went back to Hinata's pussy and giant clit, Tsunade took Hinata's right breast, Sakura took the left. Everyone's hands would occationally roam to a part of Hinata being pleasured by another wife, or another wife herself.

Naruto just leaned back and enjoyed a show he knew would put Jiraiya in a coma if he saw them. That thought made Naruto laugh quietly to himself. '_I'll tell them about their new abilities as full Kitsune women tomorrow_.' Naruto thought.

End Chapter 47


	48. Ch48: Power Pain Fear!

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 48: Power Pain Fear!

By: MikeJV37

----October 5, 6:54 PM, The Den, Naruto's bedroom----

Naruto stood in the middle of the room and looked at the four women across from him, he was as naked as they were and like them only partially arroused. "I know we're all still excited from the.... warm up earlier, that was a great way to break the ice for what we're about to do, thanks Tsunade-chan. I also want to thank you for helping Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan get ready. Though Hinata-chan and I had done it now, we aren't ready for everything you know, and Sakura-chan especially since she's still a virgin, so take it easy on us at first Tsunade-chan. I think the best way to start is two goups.... being the least experienced Sakura-chan, I'll let you choose who you want to be with first."

Sakura looked around nervously at her friends and Sensei, even after the Hot Spring, and what happened with Hinata, seeing them all nude, and standing before them the same way, made her blush lightly. "I think since you and Hinata-chan have already done it, before I give you my virginity Naruto-kun.... as much as I want to Tayuya-chan, Tsunade-chan, I'm not ready for either of you yet so I choose Hinata-chan.... just don't hurt me this time Hinata-chan." Sakura said bervously, the last line playfully.

Hinata smiled and giggled. "Hai." Hinata said, walked to Sakura and gently grabbed a handfull of Sakura's big pink bush. "Come on Sakura-chan, your Alpha must be leasured." Hinata commanded in a lusty, playful voice.

"Hai, Mistress Hinata, lead the way." Sakura said playfully and let herself be 'dragged along' by her bush to the bed. Once there Hinata released her and got on the bed woth one leg hanging off, her pussy fully exposed. Sakura laid on the bed, a hand on Hinata's upper thighs. "I've wanted to do this for a long time Hinata-chan." Sakura said, the pulled Hinata's hips closer so she was reclined a little more, stuck out her six inch tongue and buried it in Hinata's pussy and she kissed and sucked Hinata lower lips.

Hinata squirmed and moaned slightly from the pleasure. "That's it Sakura-chan, righ there.... Ohhhh Kami that feels good!"

They watched Sakura leasyre Hinata a few minutes to get warmed up. "Sakura is pretty good, but with Hinata's clit she'll have to use her.... there she goes, that's it Sakura-chan...." Tsunade said and she fingered her own pussy. "I can't wait any more." Tsunade said anciously, went to the other side of the bed and laid on her back, legs wide. With her left she pointed to Tayuya then her pussy, at Naruto with her right to sit on her stomach just below her tit, which both did happily.

Tayuya basically dove between Tsuade's legs, took her entire clit in her mouth and suck it vigorously as her tongue wrapped around it, squeezing and pulling, as she drove her fist into Tsunade's pussy to te elbow and pistoned in and out.

Naruto sat on Tsunade's stomach just beloew her tits, which he lifted by her huge nipples, drove his hard cock between them and into Tsunade's mouth, she immediately began sucking it as only she could.... even Hinata couldn't match what she was doing to him, but he knew Tsunade would teach her. He sucked Tsunade's huge nipples while he fucked her tits and mouth, which he knew only he could do. Even at the base she had a foot of flesh t penetrate, but could do that and still fill her mouth and reach the top of her throat.

This continued for almost an hour before everyone except Sakura came.

"I.... I can't wait anymore.... Naruto-kun.... FUCK ME!" Sakura yelled lustily, her nipples and clit rock hard. Sakura knee walked to Naruto and kissed him very passionetly on the lips as she reached down grabbed and stroked his huge. semi-firm cock, which almost instantly got hard again. Sakura fell back onto the bed and threw her legs wide apart. "Do it naruto-kun.... Tsunade showed me how.... don't tease me.... bury that cock in my pussy.... MAKE ME A REAL WOMAN!" Sakura yelled, very sexually frustrated.

Naruto smiled as he heard the others laugh as they all watched Sakura abandon her inhibitions, Naruto knew as well as they did that this was what Sakura had waited a long time for. Naruto mentally told them to move back, got in postion over Sakura, looked into her eyes to the sign she was ready.... and buried his huge cock in her hot, wet pussy to the hilt, breaking her hymen. She screamed when he did it, but it was breif and she soon had her arms and legs wrapped around him. As hee fucked her amazingly tight pussy, he felt her chakra foxed there as she queezed his cock rythmically, he knew Tsunade had taught her that technique as Hinata did the same thing. After several minutes he knew Sakura was approaching her first real orgasm, he smiled broadly at what he was about to do and sent a telepathis message to Hinata.

Hinata 'eep'ed and quickly told a slightly confused Tsunade and Tayuya to get of the bed.

Tsunade and Tayuya watched, then were shocked at what happened next. Narutoand Sakura vanished in a yellow flash and reappeared at the cieling.

"Na!" Nariuto said before they dropped to the bed with a grunt and loud scream of pleasure from Sakura, then vanaished agin to the ceiling.

"Ma!" Naruto said louder before he fell again, Sakura under him.

"KA!" Naruto said a little louder from the ceiling gebore they dropped again.

"ZI!" Naruto yelled fro, the cieling, dropped to the bed and vanished again.

"HIRAISHIN PLEASURE BARRAGE!" Naruto screamed the fell to the bedd.

When Sakura hit the bed with Naruto on and inside her, she did fall over the edge into the orgasm abyss.... she was blasted in as if his ny a tidal wave. Totally overwhilmed by pleasure even her kitsune brain couldn't handle....Sajura passed out, every cell in her body and every part of her mind totally overloaded by pleasure, the last thing she felt was Naruto eruptong inside her.

A minute later Naruto seperated himself from Sakura, who was now in a sexual coma, sat on the side of the bed and looked at a broadly smiling inata, and theseemingly brain dead Tsunade and Tauya, their faces blank, eyes wide opem, noses bleeding. "Who's next?" naruto said with a very sly foxy grin.

Tsunade and Tayuya fainted.

Hinata giggled. 'That was supposed to be last.... now look what you did to them Naruto-kun." Hinata said playfully.

"I couldn't kelp myself, Sakura deserved that with everything she's been through, I just wanted out first time to be unforgettable.... besides, I can wake her up if I want to, and so can you, but let's give her a hour or so to dream and enjoy it. We still still have Tsunade and Tayuya to play with." Naruto said with a devious smile.

Hinata giggled and nodded.

----October 6, 9:07 AM, The Den----

"Morning Hinata-chan.... want some help getting out of bed?" Naruto said quietly, only wearing black shorts and a huge smile on his face at the sight before him.

Hinata smiled sheepishly, raised her head and glanced around. She was in the middle of Naruto's bed, her head barely on the pillows. To her left her arm went under her own left breast and she had her hand on Sakura's breast, Sakura was on her back with Hinata's huge nipple in Sakura's mouth, which the pink-haired kitsune girl sucked happily in her sleep. To her right was Tayuya, also on her back, but she was on Hinata's arm, and hugged Hinata's right breast to her chest like a teddy bear, and like Sakura happily sucked Hinata's entire nipple. She looked down her body, saw blonde hair around kitsune ears and smirked. Tsunade was asleep face down in her pussy, she could see Tsunade's giant breasts laid out to her sides, her arms went up towards Tayuya and Sakura, but she couldn't see where. Hinata sat up a little more, blushed slightly and almost giggled. Tsunade's hands were buried to the wrist in each girl's pussy. "Naruto-kun, how did you get out.... weren't you tangled in here with us?"

"Hai.... but I got out with my Body Flicker." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

Hinata gave him a pout and playful death glare. "Cheater." Hinata said.

"You can get out Hinata-chan.... besides, it's after Nine o'clock and they need to get up anyway, you know what I have to tell them, we only have four days and I want them to master their new abilities before we return to Konoha." Naruto said, as he got serious. "As much as I'd love to, we can't spend all day fucking.... you know that as well as I do Hinata-chan."

Hinata sighed and nodded. "You're right Naruto-kun.... but last night was fun."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Hai, one of the best nights of my life. We went from Seven o'clock to what.... One o'clock this morning before they fell asleep from exhaustion."

Hinata thought a moment and nodded.

"I'll be in the Dojo warming up, you wake them up and get everyone showered, you should all fit in our shower.... I still don't see how you figured out how to squeeze that ten-by-ten shower in there Hinata-chan.... it was a pain in the butt to move things around and put it in, but it was definitely worth it." Naruto said and smiled slyly at her.

Hinata blushed slightly and nodded. "Hai, Naruto-kun. I'll have breakfast ready in about thirty minutes. I love you Naruto-kun."

"I love you to Hinata-chan." Naruto said, blew her a kiss and vanished in a yellow flash.

----11:00 AM, Backyard, The Den----

Naruto stood next to Hinata, both were dressed in a shirt, shorts and the regular ninja sandles. Naruto's shirt was orange and sleeveless, his shorts black. He looked at Sakura, Tayuya and Tsunade, in similar attire, but their normal colors. "I know you've noticed the slight changes to your bodies this morning, it won't affect your chakra like the original transformation did.... in fact you probably have better control now, go ahead and check.

Each picked up a leaf, put it in her hand and tested her control. All three had the leaf spinning like a buzz saw in seconds, under their total control. Tayuya had the biggest smile at the big increase in her control, Sakura and Tsunade had noticed even their control had improved slightly.

Naruto had them stop before he continued. "As we told you before, you'll be able to link with the others like you are with me and Hinata-chan.... you should be able to do that now." Naruto said and smiled.

The three suddenly turned to each other and smiled happily as each saw and heard the other two in her head.

Naruto gently slipped into their minds, stopped the talking, and smirked when they all pouted and glared at him. "What I didn't tell you, because I didn't know myself until after my honeymoon with Hinata-chan, you have four new abilities." Naruto paused a moment while they reacted, shocked but excited. "The first you just did. Second, you can all use the Kitsune Mark, like I did to Ouka and Rock Lee, which you all know the hand signs for already. However, you can't do it without permission from either Hinata-chan or me."

They smiled happily, and nodded.

"The third ability you've already seen many times.... Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

Hinata took three steps forward, stopped, relaxed her body.... and in the span of two seconds changed into a three foot high, three-tailed blue fox.

Sakura, Tayuya and Tsunade went slack-jawed and bug-eyed from shock, they had no idea they'd be able to change like their Guardians.

"**We're full Kitsune now**." Hinata said.

"HOT FUCKIN DAMN!" Tayuya suddenly screamed in excitement and jumped around like a little girl.

Sakura smiled broadly. "How do we do it?" Sakura said excitedly.

Tayuya stopped jumping around and looked at Naruto and Hinata wide-eyed.

Tsunade stepped forward. "I think I know.... may I Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at Tsunade a moment, then at Hinata, who changed back to her normal self and returned to his side. Naruto secretly scanned her mind to see what she was going to do and smiled inside. "Hai, Tsunade-chan."

Tsunade cracked her knuckles, left than then right, by squeezing her fist with the other hand as she focused and took several deep breaths. "I assume if I get this wrong you can reverse my mistake?" Tsunade said, then smiled when Naruto nodded. Tsunade closed her eyes for five seconds, opened them and with a small spike of chakra changed into a three foot high, two-tailed golden fox. Tsunade looked at herself as best she could then jumped ten feet in the air and landed with a huge foxy smile on her muzzle. "**So how do I look Naruto-kun**?" Tsunade said excitedly, acting like a girl instead of a respected Hokage and Sannin.

Naruto smiled. "Beautiful."

"Hai." Hinata said with a big smile.

Tsunade suddenly dashed forward, jumped into Naruto's arms and began licking his face.

The others laughed at her childish antics.

Tsunade suddenly jumped down, sat and bowed her head in shame. "**I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I don't know what came over me**."

Naruto chuckled. "It's okay Tsunade-chan, Hinata did the same thing.... it's a little overwhelming at first isn't it?"

"**Hai.... and thank you**." Tsunade said, took a moment to relax herself, then changed back to her normal form.

Sakura and Tayuya rushed forward and hugged Tsunade warmly.

"Can I tell them how to do it Naruto-kun?" Tsunade said.

Naruto nodded.

"It uses the same amount of chakra as a basic henge, but it's ok if you use more than needed, but with your control you shouldn't need to. Here's how you do it...." Tsunade said, then sent them the information through their telepathic link.

Sakura smiled proudly. "I thought so."

"Oh... that doesn't seem too hard. I was never very good at jutsu like this, but I'll give it a try.... uh, you first Sakura-chan." Tayuya said.

Tsunade seperated from the two girls, took a brief moment to relax and focus, then transformed again, a little faster and easier this time.

Sakura interlaced her fingers, cracked her knuckles, took a deep breath to relax and focus her mind then changed into a normal-sized pink fox with a slightly larger than normal forehead. "**I did it.... but why am I so small**?" Sakura said curious, but strangely not upset.

Naruto closed his eyes and didn't move for a full minute. Naruto suddenly smiled and opened his eyes. "Kyuubi said it has to do with your self image, and probably your Gemini ability, but it's nothing to worry about. When you get used to your new form you should be able to increase your size a little if you need to. Personally though Sakura-chan.... I think you're adorable at that size."

Sakura blushed, but it was hidden by her pink fur. "**Thank you Naruto-kun.... I think I can get used to being small, it could have it's advantages on missions**."

Tayuya closed her eyes for about thirty seconds, then opened them, focused, relaxed.... and was suddenly covered in red fur, except around her hands, feet and mouth which had white fur. "OH NO FUCKING WAY!" Tayuya's anger was about to boil over when she saw the look on everyone's face. "If I hear one mother fucking laugh.... one fucking giggle.... I'll summon Wind Shadow and...."

"**SILENCE**!" Naruto bellowed in his full demonic voice, which froze Tayuya, Sakura, Tsunade and even Hinata instantly. He walked up to Tayuya, put his hands on her furry shoulders and gave her his warmest, most loving smile. "Tayuya-chan, don't let this bother you, I used to mess up all the time.... Sakura remember back in Iruka-sensei's class when he was teaching us how to do a henge?"

Sakura thought for a moment then burst out laughing so hard she almost fell over.

A moment later Hinata was in a giggle fit.

"Tayuya-chan, read their minds and look at the memory of me then." Naruto said.

Tayuya did as asked, a moment later she smirked, then looked at Naruto and broke out laughing.... hard.

"Feel better now Tayuya-chan? Besides.... you look really sexy all furry like that." Naruto said and gave her a big sly grin.

Tayuya stopped laughing, then gave Naruto her most intense feral smile, the same one that used to make him faint the first couple weeks after she woke from her coma. "Let me try this again." Tayuya focused even harder this time, but stayed relaxed.... and changed into a bright red fox a little bigger than Sakura's fox form. "**I did it**!" Tayuya yelled and jumped around excitedly.

Hinata changed to full kitsune form and joined them. "**Congratulations Tayuya-chan, sorry we were going to laugh at you, but it wasn't to be mean.... he's right though, you were really sexy**."

Sakura and Tsunade nodded. "**Us too**." They said in unison.

"Do you mind if I join you, we can play a while and you three can get use to your new form." Naruto said, then after they looked at him surprised a moment they nodded. Naruto gave them a big foxy smile and changed into a four foot high, nine-tailed golden fox.

Sakura looked at Naruto seriously. "**Naruto-kun, you said we had four abilities, what's the last one**?"

"**Telling you right now wouldn't do any good, you need to get use to your kitsune form first. It'll help with the fourth ability.... trust me, unlike the first three, if you mess up that one you can get in big trouble**." Naruto said seriously.

Sakura, Tayuya and Tsunade looked at Naruto concerned for a moment, then nodded, they knew he wasn't kidding.

----11:20 AM, Hyuuga Compound----

"Thank you for training with me this morning Hakumei-chan." Hanabi said.

Behind Hanabi in the huge tub, Hakumei Hyuuga finished rinsing Hanabi's long hair. "My pleasure Hanabi-sama. Why couldn't Neji-san train with you today?"

Hanabi giggled. "He's.... training, with Sasuke again."

Hakumei gave Hanabi a glare from behind. "Okay Hanabi talk, it's more than just training. I've seen his clothes, they're singed from fire jutsu and he's bruised more than normal.... what happened between him and Sasuke? You can tell me, or Hiashi-sama."

Hanabi paled, then turned around. "I'll tell you Hakumei-chan, but you must promise not to tell anyone."

Hakumei crossed her arms over her wet breasts. "Hai, but this better be good. Is it a personal matter between them, or something that would affect the Clan?"

"Personal Hakumei-chan, but they aren't fighting, I promise. You know I've been training with Neji-niisan, and when I can Hinata-neechan in private.... well a couple days ago I finally finished a new jutsu, Neji-niisan said it's a C-Rank jutsu right now, but when I'm older it could become a B or even A-Rank jutsu."

Hakumei's eyebrows went up in surprise and she smiled. "Congratulations Hanabi-sama.... wait, when you started working on your own style you said you'd only tell Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama and the Elder Council the details, because Hiashi-sama and the Elder Council insisted on keeping track of your progress. I assume since you told me it has something to do with Neji and Sasuke?"

"Hai, Neji took me out to lunch to celebrate and...." Hanabi told her what happened that day, except for the part about Sasuke agreeing to train her.

Hakumei waited until Hanabi finished before she said anything, and though amused she didn't show it. She also noticed how Hanabi acted when she talked about certain parts of the day involving Sasuke and knew something was up. "I see, I'll keep this to myself, you have my word. However.... I know you're hiding something important, I can tell.... what is it?"

Hanabi swallowed hard. "I'm sorry Hakumei-san, but I can't tell you, I promised."

Hakumei studied Hanabi for a moment and recognized a Naruto-like determination in the girl's eyes to keep her promise. Hakumei hit Hanabi with high Genin level killer intent and a glare. "Tell me Hanabi-sama."

Hanabi cowered slightly, but held firm. "No, I will not break my promise no matter what you do.... I could never face Naruto-sensei again if I did." Hanabi said the first part with courage, the last line was more like a whisper to herself.

Hakumei smiled and hugged Hanabi warmly. "You stood your ground and didn't break your promise Hanabi-sama, I'm proud of you. I won't pry anymore.... is this something you can tell me eventually?"

Hanabi pulled back from her, a big smile on her face. "Hai, probably in a month, maybe two, I can't say more because I don't really know how long it'll take." Hanabi said, then smiled broadly as she remembered something. "Hakumei-chan.... did you hear what happened at Kinomi's Ice Cream Shop a few days ago?"

Hakumei spent most of her time in the Compound and even during the wedding and reception for Sakura, Tayuya and Tsunade to Naruto, she hadn't heard. She loved gossip but was usually one of the last older kunoichi in Konoha to hear it. "No, what happened?"

Hanabi giggled. "I didn't see it, but a friend of mine was there. Naruto-sensei teleported in and.... all he had on was these tight black shorts that showed off his butt!" Hanabi said, blushed bright red and giggled wildly.

Hakumei's eyes went wide at the thought, and unseen by Hanabi because of the soapy water, her right hand drifted from on her thigh to between them. "Please continue Hanabi-chan.' Hakumei said with a smile.

----11:30 AM, Konoha, Training Ground 13----

Anko, clad in her body armor, watched the nude Yugito and Isaribi spar and couldn't help but think back on what Tsunade had done for her team specifically, and Leaf kunoichi in general.

----Flashback----

Anko and her team entered Tsunade's office, shut the door behind them and walked up to the desk. "You summoned us Tsunade-sama." Anko said and gave Shizune a small smile and nod good morning.

Tsunade smiled, leaned forward and sat her chin on her interlaced fingers. "Anko, I have a special gift for you and your team."

Anko and her team smiled and glanced at each other.

"Because you have the only all kunoichi team, I had Training Ground Thirteen modified, with help from Naruto because he's the only person that knows your.... special training methods. Before you say anything Anko, he didn't tell me what they are and he did all the work himself with his Shadow Clones. I have everything he did on a scroll, but he put a blood seal on it and asked me to put it in the Tower vault. Normally I wouldn't allow that, as Hokage I should know about everything that happens.... but you know how persuasive the brat can be. Training Ground Thirteen is now yours alone Anko.... according to Naruto, the only thing he'd tell me is that except for himself, its now for kunoichi only, and if I send any ANBU there to fetch you, he warned me that they better be female or I could lose a good shinobi." Tsunade said seriously.

Anko and her team were stunned into silence. "Are you serious Tsunade-sama, Naruto-kun did that for us?"

Tsunade sat up and nodded. "Hai, he also said that no one can spy on you and no perverts can enter or even see in while you're training. He said you'd understand that."

Anko smiled. "That sneaky little brat.... hai, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade looked at Anko seriously. "I won't ask for details Anko, but I know how you are.... I'm guessing part of your training involves nudity?"

Anko blushed so subtly only Tsunade saw it. "Hai. Tsunade-sama.... you know the.... special dangers kunoichi can face on C-Rank and higher missions, I will not allow any of my girls to go through what...." Anko said, suddenly tensed up and clenched her fists tightly.

Yugito, Tayuya and Isaribi noticed Anko's body language and knew right away not to mention it. Only a few people in Konoha were safe from an enraged Anko Mitarashi, and they weren't among them.

Tsunade glanced at Shizune a moment then looked into Anko's eyes. "I understand Anko. If you're willing, when not busy with your team or Kurenai, would you mind giving some special training to the other Chunin and Genin kunoichi, the classes at the Academy can only do so much."

"Hai. Make a list of the kunoichi and I'll set up a time once or twice a week for.... special kunoichi training." Anko said.

"Thank you Anko.... but I don't want anyone not on your team to show up at the hospital with the same.... injuries your team has, do I make myself clear?'

Anko nodded and pouted slightly. "Hai, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade smiled. "Dismissed."

----End Flashback----

Anko growled, vanished and reappeared a moment later between Yugito and Isaribi, she caught Yugito's leg by the ankle mid-kick. "Damnit Isaribi what did I tell you at the start of this spar?"

Insaribi flinched. "To be more aggressive in a fight and take advantage of any opening my opponent gives me."

Yugito watched Anko step from between them but kept her hold on her ankle, not that the blonde Jinchuuriki had moved, or objected to her nude high kick pose that fully exposed her very vulnerable blonde pussy, it was Anko's idea she fight below her true level and give Isaribi openings to counter attack.... she'd done it dozens of times before. She knew Isaribi had improved greatly, but the girl still had occational problems hurting her friends more sensitive areas.

"What were you doing when I stopped this?" Anko said fiercely.

Isaribi got nervous, she knew she'd messed up again. "I.... I was blocking her kick.... OW!"

Anko had reached over with her free hand and viciously twisted Isaribi's left nipple, but didn't release her. "What should you of done?"

Isaribi wanted to free herself, but knew from experience that was a mistake. "I should of dodged her kick inside her range and struck her open pussy."

Anko released Isaribi's nipple, Yugito's ankle, sighed quietly and dropped her sensei persona, she knew what was bothering the girl. "I miss Tayuya too Isa-chan, I know you two are like sisters and you look to her for courage, but if this was a mission and she was a prisoner, or worse, would she want you to doubt yourself and risk your other friends lives or your own, like this?"

Isaribi looked at the ground, ashamed of herself. "No Anko-sensei. As you've told us many times, a shinobi must be ready to fight and kill at all times, even against friends and loved ones if needed."

"You and I know better than most that there are people out there that can control you with jutsu or other ways and make you do things you don't want to or know are wrong. If hurting, or even killng a teammate is the only way to save them, I need you ready to do it, we may be dead or otherwise unable to help you Isaribi. I know you don't like hurting people, especally your friends, but if it came down to it I need you able to castrate or even kill me in order to save us from a fate worse than death. Tayuya can do it, Yugito can do it, I sure as hell can do it.... Isaribi.... Naruto could do it."

Isaribi clenched her fists tight and looked up at Anko. "I'm sorry Anko-sensei, Yugito-chan.... it won't happen again. I want to continue, I need to be strong so I can protect my family." Isaribi said with determination.

Yugito smiled. "Don't worry about hurting me Isa-chan.... Nibi will heal me. So don't be afraid to kick my pussy or punch my tits as hard as you can. If I have to get hurt a little to make you stronger, I'll happily do it, I love you Isa-neechan."

Isaribi smiled. "Thank you.... I'm ready Anko-sensei."

Anko nodded and stepped back. "Begin!" Anko said, then watched as Isaribi dodged Yugito's faster punches and kicks for almost three minutes before she slipped past Yugito's defense, drovee three full power knees into Yugito's pussy which bent her forward, then brought a chop down on the back of Yugiyo's neck hard enough to knock her out, but Anko caught her hand just before impact. "Much better Isaribi.... are you okay Yugito?"

Yugito stood and winced slightly but didn't reach for her throbbing crotch. "Hai, you got me right in the clit Isa-chan.... ohh, good aim.... I'll be fine in a few minutes."

"It's almost lunch, I think that's enough for today. Get dressed, we'll go to Naruto's for a soak in his Hot Spring then to my place for lunch with Kurenai-chan.... she'd like the company." Anko said.

"We'd be honored Anko-sensei!" Isaribi and Yugito said in unison, then ran for their battle gear.

Outside Training Ground Thirteen Kiba, with Akamaru, stopped at what he saw and shook his head. Three new Genin he recogized from Hanabi's class were about to enter the gate to it. "I wouldn't go in there."

The three boys stopped and turned around. "Why not, we heard this is one of the toughest training grounds in konoha." The leader said.

Kiba smirked. "It is, but you can't use it."

The boys looked at each other confused, then the leader stepped forward. "Why can't we use it? I heard some girls mention it last week, they used it and they're Genin like we are!"

Kiba held in his laughter. "Have you guys heard of Anko Mitarashi?"

They thought a moment then nodded. "The crazy snake lady.... what about that old bitch?" The leader said bravely.

Kiba's eyes suddenly opened wide as he winced. "You really shouldn't of said that.... Akamaru let's get the hell out of here while we're still male!" Kiba said and ran off with Akamaru.

The boys heard a loud popping sound behind them and turned to see an angry little brunette with red eyes and a fish-like fin on her head, a tall busty blond with feline features.... a red-faced from anger Anko Mitarashi, who had her left sleeve rolled up.... and a giant green snake coiled to her left. Their faces went ghost white from fear, the two stepped back from their leader, hands up in submission.

"Get him...." Anko said angrily to her Summon. "Don't kill him, I want his ass alive!"

The Genin boy ran off at top speed as he screamed for his mommy, the giant snake close behind.

"As for you two dickless little fuckholes...." Anko yelled and shushined directly in front of them. "Training Ground Thirteen is off limits to all men, tell your friends!" Anko pulled out a kunai. "If you ever disrespect me or any woman again, civilian or kunoichi, I'll personally castrate both of you as painfully as humanly possible and do everything in my power to see that neither of you ever become Chuunin!" Anko said in her coldest voice, her ki just strong enough to give them nightmares for a month or so, as mad as she was she couldn't hit them with her darkest ki.... she'd kill them out of sheer terror. Anko knew even she couldn't get away with that in this situation. "NOW FUCK OFF!" Anko yelled in rage.

Both boys ran away at top speed, terrified to their cores she might follow them.

End Chapter 48


	49. Ch49: Council Meeting

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 49: Council Meeting

By: MikeJV37

----October 10, 8:00 AM, Namikaze Mansion----

Naruto woke to a passionate kiss, when it broke he opened his eyes, saw the very happy face of Hinata and smiled. "Morning Hina-chan."

"Happy birthday Naru-kun." Hinata said with a big smile, her face almost glowed.

"Happy birthday Naruto-kun!" Four female voices happily said in unison.

Naruto sat up and Hinata stood up, she was next to the bed in her light blue kimono. He smiled at the four very happy women. "Good morning Sakura-chan, Tayuya-chan, Tsunade-chan, Shizune-chan.... not that I mind, but what are you doing in my bedroom?" Naruto then whipped off the blankets as he turned and hopped off the bed.... only wearing his wedding ring and Tsunade's necklace.

Shizune blushed bright red and gasped. "Oh Kami, Naruto you're...." Shizune said then quickly wiped away the little bit of blood from her nose.

Tsunade playfully elbowed Shizune. "You should see him when he's arroused...."

Shizune blushed very bright red and clamped her hand over Tsunade's mouth. "Tsunade-chan please stop!" Shizune closed her eyes and took several deep breaths to calm herself. "Naruto-kun, please put something on before I do something very inappropriate."

Naruto chuckled, went to his dresser, chose and slipped on his underwear and a pair of loose black shorts. "Okay Shizune-chan, you can look now."

Shizune opened her eyes and mostly relaxed, her face was still pink. "First Naruto-kun I want to welcome you back from your honeymoon. Second, I checked each of them thoroughly this morning and sent a report to the hospital and Council.... congratulations, it's official, they're all pregnant!" Shizune said happily then hugged Tsunade.

All four women knew already, as kitsune they knew the moment they get pregnant, and Naruto, as the Alpha Male of the Kitsune clan, though not counted as a summon by the contract, could chose if he wanted to make a woman pregnant or not.

Naruto walked over to them with a huge smile on his face and joined in a group hug. "This is SOOO COOL, I can't wait to be a daddy!" Naruto said happily.

Shizune stepped out of the group hug, her smile faded slightly. "I hate to spoil the mood, but the Council has called a meeting at Nine o'clock."

"Everyone?" Naruto asked, then his shoulders dropped when Shizune nodded. "Isn't there some way to get those three off the Council Tsunade-chan? Even after everything I've done for this village those two fossils Koharu and Homura still don't trust me.... and that one-eyed, one-armed war monger Danzou.... he knows we know he's still running Root illegally, he just wants to use me as a weapon and to make his own personal army." Naruto said, annoyed.

Tsunade sighed. "I know Naruto-kun, and I understand how you feel, but as Hokage I can't do anything without proof, I can't even accuse them of anything officially without solid proof and you know it as well as I do." Tsunade said, then a devious smile curled her lips. "Danzou we'll have to dig something up on, he's a clever bastard, but I think we can turn this meeting to our advantage and get rid of Koharu and Homura today.... all nice and legal."

Shizune sighed. "Tsunade-sama, what's going on in that mind of yours.... and is there something I can do to help?" Shizune said with a devious smirk.

They looked at Shizune a moment, slightly shocked, then smiled.

"Here's my idea...." Tsunade said then started to explain her idea.

----8:59 AM, Council Chamber, Hokage Tower----

The double doors to the Council Chamber burst open and Tsunade walked in followed by Shizune and then Naruto, all three were confident and nodded to the Council and Clan Heads. Tsunade went to her place at the podium, Shizune stood to her left side, arms crossed over her chest.

The Elder Council members, namely Homura, Koharu and Danzou, seemed to lose their barely visible smiles when the three walked in, but what happened next shocked them and the entire civilian portion of the Council.

Naruto walked calmly to the right side of the Council Chamber where the Clan Heads sat. He greeted Hiashi Hyuuga, Chouza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka and Shibi Aburami with a "Good morning" and friendly wave they each returned, something he knew no one ever did. Naruto laughed inwardly at the other Council members reaction, but he was just getting started. Next up was who he was waiting for. He stopped across the table from her and smiled. "Tsume Inuzuka...." Naruto said, then reached out, grabbed Tsume's shirt between her huge breasts, yanked her up on her feet and forward into a smoldering kiss that made many of the people in the room gasp in shock. Naruto broke the kiss twenty seconds later and moved his head back three inches. "I expect you to wear something sexy at my birhday party tonight Wildfire.... and thanks for helping us with this." Naruto whispered so only she'd hear, then released her so she could sit. "How's my favorite Pack bitch today?" Naruto said almost seductively.

Tsume smiled and blushed enough so everyone saw she had. "I'm fine Naruto-kun." Tsume said with an obviously sexual, submissive feral voice. Tsume hadn't been tamed yet, but she knew it was only a matter of time.... and she was really looking forward to it.

"Y,you can't do that!" Koharu said in shock, the former teammate of the deceased Third Hokage Sarutobi couldn't believe what she'd seen. "Show us the respect we deserve Demon!" Kaharu yelled in anger as she stood.

Naruto was across the room face-to-face with the retired Jounin, who now looked worried for her safety, before anyone could even react. "I haven't been called that in years.... I hated it then, and I really hate it now.... if I hear that word one more time.... from anyone.... I PROMISE it'll be the last time you EVER disrespect me, my Summon Clan, the Hokage Tsunade who's also one of my wives.... and ESPECIALLY...." Naruto spiked his chakra to Kage level and released an equal amount of killer intent. "When someone insults the love of my Life and eldest daughter of one of Konoha's most powerful Clans and respected Council members.... Hinata Hyuuga Namikaze.... **NOW SIT DOWN BEFORE I SHOW YOU WHAT IT'S REALLY LIKE TO FACE A DEMON**!" Naruto roared in her face, the last line with a demonic voice.

Koharu paled, her eyes opened wide for the first time in decades, and she shakily sat down.

Naruto walked to the center of the room and stopped. "I'm sorry about that everyone, please forgive my outburst."

Hiashi stood, as emotionless as ever. "I saw no outburst Naruto-san, so there is nothing to apologize for." Hiashi said, then glanced at Koharu and glared coldly at her for just a moment before he sat down.

"Hiashi is correct, I didn't hear an outburst either, they're troublesome, and so far this meeting is as boring as the others." Shikaku Nara said lazily.

"Correct." Shibi Aburame said in his monotone voice.

"Hmmm, I must of been hearing things, you know how sensitive my ears are.... please continue the meeting Tsunade-sama." Naruto said.

"That's okay Naruto. So, why have you called this meeting, you've all been informed I'm now pregnant, and you were all at my wedding.... so let's get this over with, because of you I didn't have much to eat this morning, I'm starved." Tsunade said and gave Naruto am openly sexual smile.

Many of the Council members blushed.

Homura stood, he was upset and didn't hide it well. "We called this meeting to discuss you and the.... Naruto, Tsunade-sama. Now that you're married and with his child we ask that you step down and appoint a new Hokage." Homura said with only a few tremors in his voice that showed he was worried.

"Step down?" Tsunade yelled and slapped her podium, shattering it. "Damnit, I liked this podium to.... there's no law that says a female Hokage has to step down if she becomes pregnant, and don't give me any bullshit story about I'm the first, my Grandfather.... First Hokage and one of the founders of this village you dried up old fossils live so comfortably in, wouldn't be standing right now if it wasn't for Naruto.... or did you senile old bastards forget that he almost single handedly defeated Gaara of the Desert fully transformed! Shukaku would of leveled this place if Naruto hadn't acted, and now Suna is one of our strongest allies because of him. If you want me to step down I have the right to name my successor, which I'm officially declaring right now...." Tsunade said with power and authority.

The Clan Heads and most of the Council smiled, they knew what name Tsunade was about to say.

Homura, Koharu and Danzo paled as they knew as well but in the excitement had forgotten to name who they wanted as the Sixth Hokage.

Tsunade saw the panic in their eyes and smiled wickedly. "I name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as my Successor!" Tsunade said proudly. "If anyone wishes to challenge my decision as Hokage.... speak now and be prepared to face the consequences if you fail!" Tsunade said as if she'd challenged them to fight her personally, crossed her arms over her chest, cracked her neck left then right and folded her ears flat against her head, ready to fight.

"I second it." Hiashi said as he stood.

The other Clan Heads did the same, followed by all but three members on the Council.

"We have a Majority vote.... Naruto is officially accepted as my successor. Oh damn, I smashed it.... eh." Tsunade said, shrugged and stomped her foot with a boom. "As long as I'm still top bitch.... I hearby disband the current Council, except for the Clan Heads, and will select the new members from the various districts of Konoha. All in favor?"

Everyone except Homaru, Koharu and Danzo raised their hands.

"Against?" Tsunade asked with a smirk.

The three raised their arms, fuming angrily.

"Tough shit, Majority vote, it passed. You three can walk out of here on your own or I can Summon a dozen Kitsune and have you taken out by force." Tsunade said with a big smile.

,

"You can't do this you Demon bitch, that thing has corrupted the Counc,ack!" Homura said.

Naruto vanished in a yellow flash and reappeared on the other side of the room with Homura held up off the floor by his throat by a loudly growling, red-eyed, red-haired Naruto, the tips of his nine tails had a purple flame coming from them. "**You heard my warning to her, and you dare to insult Tsunade as well as my entire family in my presence**?" Naruto said in a powerful demonic voice, jerked Homura over the table and walked over to Tsunade holding him up by the neck. "**This pathetic excuse for a man has offended my Clan. I may not be on the Council but I'm still Head of the Namikaze Clan and as such I demand this man be punished by Clan law.... execution**!" Naruto said then raised his free hand and a red fireball appeared in it.

Koharu and Danzou paled, they could feel the chakra and killer intent radiating from Naruto.... it was almost suffocating, then they noticed it was only focused on them, no one else seemed to feel it.

They were right, despite the incredible amount of chakra Naruto was generating, it was only directed at them, no one outside the Hokage Tower could feel it.

Tsunade could feel Naruto's anger, and though upset about the insult was outwardly calm. "What about Koharu and Danzou, they've also insulted you and your Clan many times over the years, as well as all the crimes against you personally they ignored. What does the remaining Council say?" Tsunade said calmly, but inside she was worried, part of her plan had happened, but this was unexpected, she knew Naruto wasn't acting anymore, he was really enraged and ready to kill.... she was surprised by his self control though.

The remaining Council members whispered among themselves for several minutes, then Hiashi stood. "As the father of one of those insulted by their lack of honor and respect, were it up to me alone I would kill him without hesitation, but it isn't. We have voted and recommend he be stripped of his title, his land, possesions and imprisoned for the remainder of his life. As to Koharu and Danzou.... we recomend the same fate, except for imprisonment, we leave their fate up to you Naruto-san."

"That decision is fine with me, what do you say Naruto?" Tsunade said, she hoped he'd agree and not kill him, though she wouldn't object if he did, and doubted anyone else would. Those three had insulted and manipulated every one of them and the former Hokage and her Sensei, Sarutobi, for years to get what they wanted.

Naruto looked Homura in the eyes. "You're a disgrace to Sarutobi and everything he died for, worst of all you don't have the Will of Fire I see in the eyes of the Fifth Hokage Tsunade, the Clan Heads and other Council members.... and for that there can be no forgiveness. I'm sorry Grandfather but your former teammate has corrupted everything you believed in.... forgive me for this." Naruto said, a single tear ran down his cheeks as he closed his hand, which extenguished the flame. Naruto, in two seconds, flashed through a long series of one-handed signs faster than anyone could follow. "**ETERNAL NIGHTMARE, SOUL DESTRUCTION**!" Naruto yelled in a demonic voice, his free hand was engulfed in red and purple flame, then he clamped his hand over Homura's face, When he removed his hand a moment later Homura hung limp, his eyes blank and he had a strange smoking seal covering his face for a moment, then it faded away with the smoke.

Everyone was shocked, Tsunade was the first to speak. "Naruto.... what the hell did you do to him?"

"Tsunade, have him taken somewhere he can be watched, he won't do or say anything though. That was an ancient Demon jutsu Kyuubi taught me, it was the worse thing I could do to him. Don't bother trying to break that seal on him, it can't be done by anyone short of Shinigami or Kami, even Kyuubi doesn't know how to break it. His mind is basically gone, he's locked in an endless nightmare you couldn't imagine on your worst day. I'm sorry, but I meant what I said about my family and the old man, I just hope everyone can forgive me, I let my emotions get the better of me." Naruto said and changed back to his normal blonde kitsune appearance. "As for those two, lock'em up, I'll decide what to do with them later.... especially that dried up old cunt Koharu. If anyone has a problem with what I did, I promise you can speak up without fear, I won't hold it against you."

Everyone in the room knew Naruto's promise was iron clad, he would not break it. Everyone thought for a moment, then casually shook their head or just said no.

Tsunade smiled, nodded and summoned six ANBU, two took Homura's comatose body away, the other four arrested Koharu and Danzou and took them to ANBU Headquaters for holding.

Tsunade looked at everyone and got a silent reply. "We forgive you Naruto.... and I think it best the details of this meeting be classified an S-Rank Secret, Clan Heads and Hokage's eyes only. Now come on, lets get out of here, we can't let this spoil your birthday, a lot of people put a lot of effort into today, so put this out of your mind.... Naruto-sama." Tsunade said then gave Naruto a passionate kiss.

Naruto smiled and kissed Tsunade back. "So what's first Tsunade-chan?"

----10:58 AM, Namikaze Mansion----

Naruto sat on the couch in the Main Hall with Hinata on his right side. "Come on Hinata-chan I'm starving to death, let me go to the kitchen and get something.... please." Naruto whined.

Hinata giggled and smiled at him. "Not yet Naruto-kun, I have something special planned for lunch...." Hinata looked at the clock. "We'll go in one minute, I promise, everything I planned for today begins at Eleven exactly."

Naruto just sat, pouted and rubbed his angry stomach, then suddenly his ears stood up and he raised his head as the sound of a bell rang out, but Naruto was confused a moment because the whole village would of heard it.

"Now we can eat Naruto-kun, follow me." Hinata said with a huge smile and stood. "Micchieru we're leaving." Hinata yelled then smirked subtly.

"Have a good day Naruto-sama, Hinata-sama." Micchieru said happily.

Naruto stood, turned toward them and froze when he saw Micchieru and her older daughter Siera at the entrance to the Main Hall.... both were topless.

"Happy birthday Naruto-kun." Hinata said, took his arm and lead him outside.

As he crossed the front grounds toward the Main Gate Naruto snapped out of his daze and finally turned to Hinata. "Hinata-chan was thaAAH...." Naruto said, again shocked because they were about to leave the Compound and Hinata was topless! Naruto stopped.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, I don't mind if everyone sees me like this, I won't stand out." Hinata said with a smile, opened the gate and walked out with a slightly nervous, blushing Naruto.

The second he walked out onto the street Naruto knew why Hinata said she wouldn't stand out, every woman and teenage girl was walking about as they always were.... but they were all topless and greeted him warmly as they always did. They got halfway to the end of the wall around the Compound when he heard a familiar voice.

"Wait up Naruto, we'll join you for lunch." A familiar female voice said.

Naruto turned and watched Sasuke and a topless Tenten run up and join them.

A slightly blushing Sasuke turned to Naruto as they walked. "Happy birthday Naruto.... Hinata you're as bad as the dobe was."

Tenten reached over and lifted Sasuke's head up by his chin. "Her face is higher up Sasuke-kun." Tenten said and glared at Sasuke.

"Sorry." Sasuke said, slightly nervous.

Naruto laughed. "You need to work on your spying skills teme." Naruto said as he now felt a little more relaxed.

Sasuke just glared at Naruto and grumbled.

Twenty minutes later they neared their destination.

Naruto's face lit up when he saw the familiar sign ahead. "ALRIGHT! Ichiraku Ramen, thank you Hinata-chan I haven't had this in.... wait a minute it's different, what happened to his stand, this place can't be Ichiraku Ramen!"

Hinata didn't answer, she just smiled, kissed his cheek and lead him through the double doors at te corner of the building.

Once he walked in Naruto's brain shut down, what he saw was literally from a dream he'd had since he was six. The shops that used to surround Ichiraku Ramen had moved to better locations, he now stood inside the huge Ichiraku Raman Restaurant.

"He took it just like I thought he would." Teuchi, the Owner and long time friend of Naruto's said with a smile. "Follow me, your table is waiting.... best in the house of course. Giving Naruto his own permanent table is the least I can do for him and his beautiful, and very generous new wife, as she made this possible."

They finally reached their table where Naruto's other three wives sat, the tables around them filled with all his friends and their parents.... and like the rest, every woman and kunoichi was topless.

Naruto sat there in wide-eyed shock for a minute, blood dripped from his nose, then turned to Hinata. "How.... how did you do this Hinata-chan?"

"The restaurant or all of us being topless?" Hinata said with a smile, picked up a napkin and wiped away the blood.

"Uh.... both." Naruto said, slowly adjusting as everything sank in.

There were several gasps, which made Naruto turn and he almost, literally, came face-to-nipples with Ayame.

"Welcome to the new Ichiraku Ramen Naruto-kun, will you have the usual or would you like to try the new Naruto Special?" Ayame said calmly, despite the bright red blush on her face and chest. "The usu.... did you say the Naruto Special?" Naruto said as his face lit up with excitement.

"Hai, in honor of our best customer.... and the new co-owner." Ayame said as a huge smile covered her face.

Naruto went slack-jawed, his eyes rolled back in his head, he fell backwards in his chair and hit the floor with a thud, out cold.

Everyone burst into hysterical laughter.

The world went from black to blurry colors, and as his vision cleared a face became familiar. "I fainted didn't I Hinata-chan?" Naruto said, embarrassed.

Hinata smiled down at him, leaned close, kissed him then helped him back up in his chair.

"So.... this is all real then. The last thing I remember was...." Naruto said.

"My breasts Naruto-kun." Ayame interrupted. "Dad isn't exactly happy I'm doing this.... but we owe you so much Naruto. I can't tell you how many times your regular visits kept us from closing down. I wasn't suppossed to tell you that, but showing you and all your friends my breasts is the least I can do to repay you Naruto-kun." Ayame said, closed her eyes tight a moment, then opened them, leaned down quickly and gave Naruto a short but passionate kiss on the lips. "I can't believe I did that.... I'll have everyone's food in a few minutes." Ayame blushed bright red and fast walked back to the kitchen.

Naruto touched his lips and smiled. "Wow, Ayame-chan is a great kisser."

"You lucky mother.... ow, I wasn't gonna say it, both of you didn't have to elbow me." Kiba said without looking at his topless mother and older sister, who sat to either side of him, as he glared at Naruto.

Naruto smiled at Kiba, gave Tsume and Hana a sly smile of appreciation, then looked around and noticed one person was missing. "Hinata-chan, why isn't Hiashi here?"

"Father is too embarassed to leave the Compound. I had to promise to only take off my coat in here.... I guess Konahamaru isn't here for the same reason, too many big beautiful boobies like mine!" Hanabi said, blushed and giggled.

Several female laughs rang out.

Naruto took another look around and noticed him missing also, then his face got a little redder and he looked back at Hinata. "Moegi-chan.... I hadn't noticed mow much you've grown." Naruto said the firt part surprised, and accidently said the second part out loud, he'd meant to think it.

"Thank you Naruto-san." Moegi said, smiled and blushed as she stuck out her firm D cup breasts, which made her longtime friend and now teammate Udon blush even redder than he already was and faint, his head hung over the back of his chair.

"Hinata-chan.... how did you get everyone to agree to this?" Naruto said curiously.

Hinata sighed. "It was very difficult Naruto-kun.... and expensive, but worth it. I wanted your birthday to be the best ever.... this isn't everything though, after lunch I'm going to give you a birthday present from every kunoichi in Konoha." Hinata said and smiled.

Naruto looked at Hinata in disbelief a moment, nodded slowly then suddenly looked at the table in front of him as Ayame sat a huge bowl down that held five pounds of Ramen noodles, and one pound each of beef, pork, chicken, shrimp and vegetables.

"Oh Kami that's heavy. One Naruto Special for the birthday boy, finish it in ten minutes or less, because that's how long it use to take you to eat ten large bowls, and you'll get your name on a plaque that we'll hang on the Wall of Fame, right over there." Ayame said, then took a stopwatch out of her pocket as Naruto picked up his chop sticks. "Ready.... Go!" Ayame said as she clicked the button with her thumb then with a smile watched Naruto dig in as only he could.

Everyone cheered Naruto on, several made bets on whether he would or wouldn't finish it in time.... no one doubted that he wouldn't finish it, only if it would be in over or under ten minutes.

End Chapter 49


	50. Ch50: Day Of Surprises

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 50: Day Of Surprises

By: MikeJV37

----October 10, 1:10 PM, Konoha Outdoor Stadium----

Tsunade sat in her chair in the Hokage box in her normal black pants, grey shirt and green vest, Naruto sat on her right, Hinata on her left. Below her at the edge of the arena was the Judge's Box, in which sat Sakura, Tayuya, Tenten and Yugito. Tsunade looked into the arena and nodded to Anko, who was the ref for the matches. Tsunade smiled happily as she thought about lunch. She'd learned her lesson the hard way about betting against Naruto, this time she'd bet on him to finish in under ten minutes.... and won a small fortune. She'd never bet against him again. She glanced down at Jiraiya and saw him glare at her again, she just smiled at him.

Jiraiya turned back to the arena. '_I can't believe Tsunade would really do that to me.... I'd rather be castrated. Every beauty in Konoha was topless, I got to see ever pair of tits in Konoha.... and she won't let me put that in my Novel.... I'll have to talk to Naruto later, if he gives me permission to use this thee's nothing Tsunade can do_.' Jiraiya thought and smiled.

Anko smiled and turned to the two women in the arena with her. "Remember you two, just because I'm your friend doesn't mean I'll hesitate for even a second to slap either of you bitches down if you break a rule or piss me off, got it.... good. Ouka Haruno are you ready.... good. Hotaru are you ready.... good. Fight!" Anko said then leapt back.

Ouka leapt back and flashed through a couple hand signs. "HEAD HUNTER JUTSU!" Ouka said then smiled as Hotaru was suddenly buried up to her neck in the ground. "Sorry Hotaru, but I don't want to hurt you, so give up."

"I would if this had worked." Hotaru's head said then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Ouka went bug-eyed. "A Shadow Clone substitution.... I didn't know you could do the Shadow Clone jutsu!"

"Until just now no one did...." Hotaru said from behind Ouka as she flashed through a long series of hand signs. "I hate to do this, but I have to win.... DANCE OF THE FIREFLY!"

In a guest seat in the Hokage's box Kurenai sighed and leaned to her side. "This is over, Ouka has no chance against this jutsu, I've seen it before."

Naruto glanced at Kurenai a moment then watched the match below, amazed. He watched Hotaru basically flash around Ouka for two minutes as the pink-haired woman reacted to punches that went unseen by most of those watching. Then Hotaru stopped next to Ouka, who was now on her back, her hands, feet and long breasts tied together with her own clothes.

Hotaru grabbed Ouka's nipples, now swollen from the pressure of the blood trapped in her breasts. "Please don't make me humiliate you further Ouka-chan." Hotaru said sincerly.

Ouka's eyes teared up slightly and she nodded. "I give up Anko." Ouka said sadly.

Hotaru quickly untied Ouka and walked with her out of the arena.

Naruto looked at Kurenai, impressed. "Kurenai-chan, how many times can she do that?"

Kurenai thought a moment. "Depending on how her matches go and if she doesn't hold it longer than a minute or two, I'd say five, maybe six times if she pushed herself. Even in a short burst like that it really drains her chakra, that's her best jutsu, she created it herself years ago.

Naruto looked up at the board for the next two fighters in this 'inactive only' mini-tournament which Hinata had told him was a warm up for what's coming later. When the two names appeared he smiled, he had no idea who was participating but the first match had certainly surprised him, especially the unbelievable speed Hotaru's jutsu gave her if even Ouka's Kitsune Mark enhanced senses couldn't follow her.

First out, as if by fate, was Hotaru's adopted daughter and former Sound nin, Kin Tsuchi in a sleeveless dark purple bodysuit. her huge pillowy breasts squashed into an E cup sports bra, a red sash around her waist and her hair in a ponytail. Her opponent entered excitedly, former Snow nin Fubuki Haruno, who took her place and waved at Naruto.

In the Judges box Sakura sighed and shook her head slowly at her cousin.

"Fight!" Anko said and leapt back.

Kin threw a handfull of Senbon at Fubuki the moment she heard Anko say fight, not at any fatal points of course, she'd catch nine kinds of Hell from Hotaru, Anko, Hinata and Naruto if she seriously injured an opponent, or worse, during this special tournament.... and that'd just be the warm up. She was just glad that she was allowed to use her senbon, even if she couldn't use her best attacks because they were strictly for assassination, anything temporary was okay though.

Fubuki dodged to her right, flashed through a series of hand signs and touched the ground with both hands. "ICE STYLE: ICE PRISON!"

"Ice style, how the fu...." Kin said in shock before she was trapped inside a block of ice.

Anko walked over to Kin and knocked on the ice then turned to Fubuki. "Damnit Fubuki I put a lot of time into toughening this bitch up and was looking forward to a good catfight, and you lock her in ice five seconds into the match.... before she can even show Naruto-kun what she can do.... if I wasn't the ref I'd put my foot so far up your ass I'd have to open your mouth to paint my toenails! Winner, Fubuki Haruno." Anko looked at Fubuki, her face stone cold. "If you win this I swear to Kami I'll rip out your clit and wear it on a necklace.... now release her before any damage is done." Anko walked away trembling with rage.

Fubuki, in a small panic, did several handsigns that freed Kin, ran to the side and leapt up into the Judges box in front of Sakura. "Sakura did you hear what she said to me?" Fubuki said visibly worried about her safety and future sex life.

Sakura looked into her eyes, her face serious. "I agree with her, this was suppossed to be to entertain Naruto-kun, and earn the winner a special reward from him.... what did you do? Your first move was freezing your opponent. I've known Anko for years, and even now I won't piss her off. There's only two people that can calm her down, Kurenai and Naruto, so you better find a way to make this up to her or hope someone kicks your ass.... if not you can say goodbye to your sex life because I can't stop her when she's like this. I'm sorry Fubuki."

Fubuki paled. "Oh Kami what have I done.... I forgot I was doing this is for Naruto-sama, these aren't real fights.... just sparring matches." Fubuki nodded to Sakura, leapt down, bowed deeply to Anko and ran into the back with tears in her eyes, her mind raced to find a way out of this.

"Kurenai-chan, I think you need to talk to Anko and Fubuki-chan." Naruto said.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I won't let Anko hurt her.... Sakura told me Fubuki is bi-sexual, so if needed I'll have her over tonight and she'll spend some time between Anko's legs.... that'll calm her right down, trust me." Kurenai said with a sly smirk.

Tsunade sighed. "I just wish you'd gotten to her before she caught that Gennin boy."

Kurenai flinched. "Sorry Tsunade-sama.... she didn't castrate him did she, Anko won't talk about it.... I heard what he called her though."

"No she didn't.... but he's stuck in a hospital room and couldn't enjoy the sights today.... not that he could even if he was allowed outside. He's lucky I was able to repair the damage." Tsunade said with a sigh. "He'll be able to have kids though.... if any girl ever lets him near her after what he said, I heard every kunoichi in his class vowed to finish what Anko started if he doesn't change his attitude about women."

They all looked in shock at Sasuke, who'd erupted into hysterical laughter.... then looked at each other and smiled. It was rare, but the sight of Sasuke Uchiha laughing so hard his face turned red was a memory to cherish. He still tended to hide his emotions, though not like he used to, but they knew Naruto and now Tenten were slowly breaking down his remaining emotional walls.

Down in the arena Anko glanced up at her friends, despite the distance she'd heard most of what was said but didn't show it, though she was proud of the lesson she'd taught the Gennin boy, she was still mad about the last match. Unlike the old days she wasn't going to let her anger control her actions because she knew Kurenai would emotionally castrate her if she messed up Naruto's birthday. "Inoiki Yamanaka, Yoshino Nara.... you bitches ready?" Anko said with a dark smile as the two women nodded and glared at her. "Then fight!" Anko said and leapt back.

Everyone was very excited about the match from the moment their names appeared on the board, the two women were considered the top female experts on the mind, in their own way. Two people in particular were very anxioous, but not for the same reason, Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara, neither Chuunin wanted to see their mother lose. Neither was worried about their mother being humiliated though, Ino knew now that her mother would enjoy that, and Shikamaru, despite still being as afraid of his mother's temper as his father, knew she wouldn't even flinch if she was stripped.... not after he'd seen her sit around the new, and crowded, Ichiraku Ramen restaurant topless and not even blush when, much to his embarrassment, she got several compliments on her breasts.

They started towards each other and when they were ten feet apart lunged forward and exchanged punches to the face and chest that were all dodged or blocked, then they locked up in a brief test of strength.

"We both know who's going to win this, so let me get my hands on your bare breasts a minute before you cunt me and end it. I don't have the chakra reserves for a long battle or to use my jutsu, your mind is too strong for that to work long enough to win and this isn't a real battle. Either way, in my next match I'm finished." She whispered.

The other mother thought it over a moment. "Hai.... just like the old days, what the hell, I haven't done this in twelve years. Go inside, one high, one low.... when you're ready." She whispered so only the other woman heard, or even knew she'd said anything.

The two retired, high-level Chuunin struggled a moment longer for control, then the first woman suddenly slipped behind the second, her left hand went up under the first's shirt and crushed the closest breast in her hand. Her right hand slipped past the waistband of her pants and panties, grabbed a handfull of pussy hair and yanked it very painfully, her fist half came out to show what she'd done, which showed the crowd a little of her large bush.

The second woman screamed as her two sensitive female areas were viciously attacked. She struggled against the pain for about a minute, then after she got a particularly nasty squeeze and yank, her anger seemed to kick in and she drove her hands behind her. A moment later the first woman released her grips, shrieked in agony then begged for mercy. The two-handed pussy claw the crowd saw she'd been in was released a moment later, but before she could even get her hands over her womanhood, it exploded in mind shattering agony as the other woman landed a chakra enhanced kick.... not like Tsunade's punches though, the standard type all shinobi used. She folded up on the ground moaning in agony, though in her head she was focused on keeping the near-orgasmic pleasure she felt totally hidden.

The crowd cheered, with two exceptions, the husband and child of the loser.

Anko walked over, checked her and smiled. "Nice, I haven't seen a good catfight in a long time.... winner, Yoshino Nara!" Anko said noticably excited, the fight had turned her on and she didn't even try to hide it.

There was another match between two business women, one a high end fashion store mainly for civilians, but many kunoichi shopped there. Ino waved at her friend, who waved back. The other ran a small basic weapons shop that sold to any shinobi, she didn't compete with The Wolf Claw, they sold high end weapons to Leaf Shinobi only, she sold quality standards in bulk, kunai, shuriken, standard light armored clothes, things like that. They axchangd blows a few times, as well as some basic Chuunin level elemental jutsu, one earth, the other fire.... it ended with a basic illusion as a distraction, then several brutal breast punches and a crotch kick put the weapon dealer down for the count.

----Naruto's Mindscape----

In the mansion, formerly the sewer, Naruto stood before Sakura and Tayuya through their Mate Mark. '_Though she lost, I think Yorikai did really well against Shogumi_.' Naruto thought.

'_Naruto-kun, didn't Yurikai use to charge you triple for low grade kunai_?" Sakura thought.

'_Hai, and even beat me a couple times as part of a mob, but she's changed since Tsunade-chan's announcement about me and Hinata-chan.... I even visit her occationally. Now Sakura, you.... and especially Tayuya, know how I feel about giving people a second chance. Can either of you look me in the eyes and say without a doubt that she didn't give her all to win_?' Naruto thought.

The two kunoichi traded glances then shook their heads.

'_I know you're the judges, but don't you agree that she deserved a chance at the special loser's prize for her effort_?' Naruto thought.

'_Hai, you're right Naruto-kun.... we'll tell Tenten and Yugito_.' Sakura thought.

After the two girls returned to the real world, Kyuubi walked out of a room in her hybrid form, wearing her red kimono and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. She looked like she did when summoned, with one exception, she now wore a collar with a seal on it similar to Nibi's. '_**You're just a softy, you know that Naruto-sama**_.'

Naruto smiled. '_Hai, but I can't hold a grudge against someone that is honestly sorry and wanted to make up for what they've done.... you know that better than anyone_.' Naruto thought.

Kyuubi flinched slightly at the reminder. "_**Hai. You better get back.... if I keep you too long Hinata-sama will kick my ass**_.' Kyuubi thought and giggled.

'Greatest of the tailed demons.... you big pussy.' Naruto thought, smirked, gave Kyuubi a peck on the cheek and vanished.

'_**So I have a few fetishes.... I never said I was perfect damnit, I'm a Demon Lord not a fucking Celestial Guardian! You go thousands of years without sex and see how well you hold up when you get free**_!' Kyuubi thought so Naruto could hear her in the real world and laughed as she returned to her room.

----Real World----

Naruto suddenly laughed, and looked at the confused women around him. "Something Kyuubi said.... I'll tell you later."

They nodded and turned back to the arena below.

In the Judges box Tenten sighed when her mother walked out into the arena. "She's just doing this to embarrass me." Tenten said.

"Oh relax, she did have a life before you came along.... you should be proud your mother is here.... I'd give anything to have my mother around, even if she embarrassed the hell out of me." Tayuya said, the last line she let some of her deep sadness slip out.

Tenten hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry Tayuya-chan, I didn't mean to.... you forgive me?"

Tayuya looked over at the small kunoichi and smiled. "Hai."

In the ring Kousha saw the interplay between her daughter and Tayuya, and although she didn't hear it, their actions told her volumes, she always was good at reading body language.

Naruto watched the matches, and while entertaining it was obvious to him twenty seconds in that Kousha was playing with the woman who'd obviously not practiced her skills since she retired a decade ago. She was tall, physically strong and attractive, with what Naruto figured were H cup breasts, but her body said 'lover' not 'kunoichi' like Kousha's figure did. It ended after almost ten minutes when Kousha, who'd only used stinging face slaps and body punches, stopped her attack mid-punch when the woman yelled out she gave up.... the reason, Kousha had ducked her punch and her fist was an inch from the woman's wide open pussy, her legs parted when she missed her punch. Kousha finished her attack with a playfull, but stinging finger flick to the woman's clit. Naruto knew it was because the embarrassed woman let it slip where she'd been struck after her brief shriek. After Anko announced Kousha the winner she returned the woman's bow and watched Kousha escort her into the back.

The second round was more exciting as Hotaru faced Fubuki.... and defeated the terrified young Snow kunoichi in five seconds with a vicious front snap kick to the pussy. The instant Anko said fight Hotaru had used her signature jutsu and crossed the arena before Fubuki could finish the hand signs for a jutsu. Hotaru was the only person to hear the pink-haired kunoichi say thank you before she curled into a ball of agony and had to be carried off by Hotaru, who didn'd have any bad feelings for the girl despite everything that'd happened.

The second match, of course, was Kousha against Yoshino Nara, and though both women were small, at only five foot four Kousha's one inch hieght advantage wasn't a factor. Between exchanges of body punches, including the breasts, they matched basic elemental jutsu, Earth and Wind or Fire, Water and Fire, nothing powerful, but enough to stun the other woman if they connected. It ended when Yoshino caught Kousha in an advanced Shadow Possesion Jutsu.

"Give up Kousha or I'll make you strip and.... pleasure yourself in front of everyone.... I'm sorry Kousha-chan." Yoshino said.

Only moving her eyes, Kousha glanced at her daughter in the judges box and as soon as their eyes met she knew what she had to do, though it went against her character her choices were very limited. "I wish I didn't have to, but I have no choice.... I give up Anko." Kousha said sadly, but when Yoshino released her she looked at her daughter's happy face and smiled.

When Naruto applauded the great match, both mothers smiled and bowed to Naruto before they left together.

A med nin from the back ran out, said something to Anko and ran back. "Shogumi has dropped out for personal reasons, so there'll be a ten minute break before the final match." Anko said then shushined into the Hokage's box in front of Kurenai, her head bowed in submission. "Kuri-chan.... are you going to bust me for that.... I didn't mean to lose my temper out there."

Kurenai looked at Anko a moment, her face showed no emotions. "Are you still mad at Fubuki, even after she lost her match?"

Anko winced.

"I've warned you about your temper you stupid cunt...." Kurenai said coldly to Anko, she didn't want to but this was the only way to get through to Anko. "You are my cunt and despite your faults I love you. Excuse us Naruto-sama, we'll be back in about ten minutes." Kurenai stood, grabbed Anko's arm and both vanished in a swirl of wind and leaves.

Naruto looked at Tsunade and Hinata with a big sly smile. "You think they're downstairs with Fubuki.... making up?"

Tsunade smirked. "I wouldn't bet against it, but we'll know for sure in about ten minutes."

----10 Minutes Later----

Kurenai had just returned to her seat and Anko just appeared in the arena with a huge contented smile on her face.

Kurenai looked at Tsunade and smirked. "Fubuki is very.... talented, I think Anko and her are going to be good friends."

Tsunade and Hinata giggled.

Naruto smiled, Anko and Fubuki hadn't talked much since Fubuki first arrived in Konoha months ago, he was happy they were finally friends, not how he expected they would be, but then again two of his best friends started out as a rival and an enemy.

In the arena Yoshino Nara came out first, she looked ready but was obviously still a little tired. Her opponent came out a moment after she stopped. Despite the rest she'd had since her last match it was obvious Hotaru was low on chakra, she rarely used this much at work and wasn't use to it.

"I see her Hinata-chan and know what you were going to say. It's her choice if she wants to use it again.... but if she pushes herself too far I will stop it." Naruto said.

Yoshino looked across at Hotaru and frowned slightly. "Hotaru, please don't use it again."

Hotaru smiled slightly. "Thank you for the concern, but I have to win.... it's the only way." Hotaru said, breathing hard.

'_I'd like it as much as anyone.... but why does this mean so much to her, she's hiding something. She's pushing herself too hard, even for him. Whatever she's hiding must be very dear to her heart, I can see it on her face. I can't let her do this to herself_.' Yoshino thought, then looked at Anko. "I can't beat her.... I give up." Yoshino said then dropped to her knees, head hung in shame. She was humiliated for doing it, but her friend's health meant more to her than her pride or even her own desires.

Everyone was stunned, they couldn't believe they'd just seen Yoshino Nara, a women who'd never quit anything in her life, and if you worked with or under her on anything she'd chew you out for not giving your all.

Nothing happened for a full minute, then Shikamaru jumped down into the arena, walked up to his mother, kneeled and put his hands on her shoulders. "Mom.... you're one of the scariest, most troublesome women I've ever met in my life.... but I've never been prouder of you for what you did for Hotaru." Shikamaru said so only his mother heard him.

Yoshino raised her head, slightly stunned herself. "You saw it too?" Yoshino said, then smiled when Shikamaru nodded. "Help me up please.... and Shika.... I'm sorry I'd been such a hard-assed, bitch to you and your father."

Shikamaru fell back onto his butt in shock, he couldn't believe what he'd just heard from his mother.... she hated swearing with a passion, especially in her home, so to hear her swear almost blew his mind.

Shikaku shushined down into the arena next to his wife and son, then helped both up and out of the arena.

"Uh... winner, Hotaru." Anko said, still slightly stunned.

Hotaru smiled and relaxed. "Thank you Yoshino."

Naruto appeared next to Hotaru in a yellow flash. "Congratulations Hotaru-chan, are you alright?"

"Hai, Naruto-kun.... I just need some rest.... I need to talk to you privately later." Hotaru said seriously.

Naruto looked closely at her face and saw all her conflicting emotions. "It's a favor isn't it.... you didn't have to do this you could of just asked."

"I know, and you're right I do want a favor, but that isn't all of it." Hotaru said then collapsed in Naruto's arms.

Naruto caught her, smiled and vanished in a yellow flash, a dew moments later he appeared in the Hokage's box in a yellow flash.

Hinata stood, thanked everyone for coming and participating and they'd see them later at the Festival. Hinata turned to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, please take me home."

Naruto smiled, nodded, took her hand and vanished in a yellow flash.

Tsunade turned to Kurenai. "We better get going, there's a lot to set up for tonight's festival and we'll need to be ready for Naruto-kun's birthday party at Three o'clock." Tsunade said, stood and lead Kurenai out of the box through the curtain.

End Chapter 50


	51. Ch51: Surprises Galore

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 51: Surprises Galore

By: MikeJV37

----October 10, 3:31 PM, Namikaze Mansion----

Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Sakari, Hanami and Kyoudo watched Naruto almost bouncing on the couch in anticipation of opening the pile of gifts on the coffee table before him.

Hanami looked at her husband Kyoudo a moment, saw the same amused but curious expression on his face then turned to the others with her. "I've only known Naruto-san a few months and respect him greatly for what he's done for us, and who he is as a man.... no offense but has he always been this...."

"Childish." Tsunade interrupted with a big grin. "As long as I've known him, right girls?"

The others looked at Hanami and smiled as they all held in laughter. "Hai." They said in unison.

"It's part of Naruto-kun's charm." Hinata said with a smile and small blush.

Hanami looked at her husband, then both broke out laughing.

"Hanami-neechan.... Naruto-kun only lets his guard down like this around his friends and family." Sakari said.

Hanami composed herself and turned to her younger sister. "I've only been to a few of these gatherings and don't think I've ever seen him so happy or relaxed. I finally see why everyone loves him so much.... you found a great one Sakura-chan, do your best for him."

Sakura smiled happily, blushed red and nodded. "Hai.... I will Aunt Hanami." Sakura said and patted her stomach.

"Enough of this mushy stuff, we better get over there so Naruto can open his presents before he loses it." Kyoudo said calmly.

The girls giggled, nodded and went to the couch.

She watched Naruto unwrap his gifts and thank each person, she was amazed at how thoughtful and personal each gift was. Books from Neji and Hiashi to help him with his training in their Gentle Fist style, she'd heard he'd memorized all the chakra points but only mastered the first kata. Everyone was either shocked or laughed themself silly when Naruto opened Hanabi's gift.... it was a picture of herself in Naruto's classic orange jumpsuit and in his favorite happy pose. What shocked a few people, mainly her father Hiashi, was that it was skin tight, she obviously had nothing on underneath it and written below her was 'Hanabi Namikaze'. Naruto loved it, Hiashi didn't and killed Hanabi's happy mood with an absolutely icey glare. She smiled when Naruto asked him not to punish her and the young Hyuuga girl gave her father the saddest, poutiest, puppy-dog eyes face she'd ever seen in her life.... she'd swear the girl had used a jutsu. He relented and told his daughter that from now she had to run all of her gifts by him first.

Hanabi smiled ear-to-ear, hugged Naruto and thanked him profusely for saving her life, which made everyone but Hiashi laugh.

She watched the Hyuuga woman she now knew as Hakumei hug the small girl from behind, then Naruto moved to his other gifts, some were hand made, others were expensive and/or very rare. One of the most amazing, surprisingly came from Inoiki and Ino Yamanaka, the busty blonde mother and daughter went together on creating a special gift. They wouldn't say how they did it, but created an orange rose they had potted and ready to be planted in his garden. She was as blown away as everyone, but none were as shocked or happy as Naruto and Hinata, who she'd learned from Tsunade, loved flowers and working in the garden. Both Yamanaka women got a full, on the mouth kiss from Naruto, and to everyone's shock and laughter, Hinata, which made both shocked women blush madly from what appeared to be embarrassment, but she had a feeling it was something more from the very subtle looks she saw them trade. She was getting the impression from the way every female in the room looked at Naruto that he was, or would be, more than just friends with them. '_Even Minato-kun didn't have this many fangirls before we got serious.... but they aren't just fangirls, it's real love, and if I know Naruto-kun he loves them all back, each in a special way. I can see what the older girls and women want, but the yonger girls like Hanabi he'll make wait and give them a chance to grow up_.' She thought then noticed something unusual. '_That girl with Kakashi doesn't look at Naruto like the others, there's love in her eyes for him but it isn't romantic.... I wonder why_.' She thought and focused her eyes on the blonde she remembered she heard called Kouseki Fujino. A moment later she looked away when Kouseki turned and looked at her.

"Kakashi-kun, who's that woman over there?" Kouseki said.

Kakashi looked. "I don't know her name, she just started work with Tsunade-sama as an assistant I think.... why?"

"She was staring at me." Kouseki said and hugged Kakashi a little tighter.

----4:12 PM----

Tsunade stepped away from the crowd. "I know everyone is anxious to see Ino's surprise.... I sure am, but I'm sorry Ino you'll have to wait a little longer, I have a present for Naruto-kun that honestly.... is something no one can top, not even you Hinata-chan."

Everyone was stunned, especialy Hinata and Naruto.

"I know you wanted to wait, but now is the time to do this." Tsunade said and looked at a woman in the crowd who was really nervous. "Reisui, please join me."

Everyone turned to the new woman, nobody knew much about her and only a few there had seen her around the village. She walked out to Tsunade, she shook lightly she was so nervous.

"P,please Tsunade-chan.... I'm not ready, d,don't do this to me." Reisui said to Tsunade very nervously, even a little scared.

Tsunade put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan and Tayuya-chan, please come forward." Tsunade said and waited for them to step out. "Everyone here knows Naruto's history, how he grew up alone, hated and until he was six didn't even have a friend...." Tsunade said then pointed to three people. "His former teacher Iruka.... Teuchi and Ayame, owners of Ichiraku Ramen where we were earlier.... all of the women topless." Tsunade said with a big sly smile she hoped would lighten the mood a little. She smiled when everyone laughed, except the woman next to her who got bug-eyed and blushed bright red. "Sorry Reisui, I forgot to tell you. Everyone, Reisui is one of my oldest, dearest friends. I met her a couple months after the incident that earned me and Jiraiya our titles of Sannin. I see the confusion on your faces, but I'm not the only person here that met her back then, Jiraiya met her then on the mission with me. There were three others with us, only one of them is still alive I'm sad to say. To be honest I thought she was dead until just recently, remember the party where I interviewed her for a job as my assistant Naruto-kun.... that's when I found out who she is.... and I must tell you that was a lie, there is no job, I covered for her."

Everyone was confused, especially Naruto. "Who's the other person Tsunade-chan?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade closed her eyes a moment, and when she opened them her face was emotionless, she knew the second she said this name what would happen. "That person is Kakashi Hatake."

Kouseki turned to her boyfriend and saw his visible left eye open wider in shock a moment, then wander a moment as she knew it did when he went deep in thought.

Kakashi suddenly stiffened noticably and even through his mask his shock was obvious. "TSUNADE YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS.... YOU MEAN SHE'S...." Kakashi yelled very uncharacteristically.

Tsunade cut him off with a hand raise. "Hai Kakashi, it's her. Reisui, please cancell the jutsu and show him.... if you don't I'll tell him what your real name is and you'll have no choice."

The woman looked at the floor and sighed nervously. "Please Kami be kind to me." She said quietly to herself. Unlike when she first showed Tsunade and Jiraiya, the black sandles, dark brown pants, tan shirt and black vest is what she really had on, she'd borrowed the clothes from Shizune since they were the same size. She looked right into Naruto's eyes. "Naruto.... my real name is...." She said, then did the special hand sign and released her transformation jutsu. Her hair turned bright red and hung just past her butt, her breasts swelled from C cups to full E cups, her body took on the muscular feminine build of an experienced kunoichi and her eyes went from brown to blue. "Kushina Uzumaki, I'm your mother."

The room went deathly quiet, not even light breathing could be heard by even the most sensitive ears.

Almost a minute later a dumbstruck Naruto slowly walked up to her, he raised his right hand and stopped when she shut her eyes and flinched as if he was going to strike her.

Ten seconds later she opened her eyes, Naruto hadn't moved a milimeter since she'd shut her eyes, she watched him slowly reach out and touch her cheek, as if testing if she was real. She felt a tear run down each of her cheeks. "I'm really here Naruto.... I don't expect you to forgive me for what I put you through.... Minato would be ashamed of me for not claiming you from that orphanage the moment I was strong enough to return and given you the childhood you should of had.... I've also disgraced the name Uzumaki, we never leave friends or family behind."

There wasn't a dry eye in the room, everyone watched the scene unfold too shocked to do anything but watch and cry.

No one cried harder than Naruto. "I don't know the whole story and right now I don't care...." Naruto said, breaking the silence. "Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi.... is this really my.... my...." He tried to say it but couldn't, then looked at the three and the woman before him, in his mind he could see Kyuubi was as stunned as everyone, and emotionally he'd never been so conflicted in his life. Part of him was beyond overjoyed his mother was alive, and part of him was enraged and wanted to kill her for leaving him alone in a village that hated him and had repeatdly tried to kill him, and a third part of him just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry for a dozen other reasons.

"It's her Naruto-kun." Tsunade said in a slightly shaky voice, she could feel his emotions through their link and hoped to Kami he wasn't mad at her.

"She's Kushina Uzumaki.... I spent almost as much time around her as Tsunade and Minato, she knows things no one else could know, it's her. If you want to be certain this really is her.... take her to the vault. No jutsu in the world can fool it, only the real Kushina could open it." Jiraiya said seriously, his normal grin gone.

Naruto suddenly turned and looked at Jiraiya a moment. "Reisui, Hinata, Tsunade, Sakura, Tayuya and Jiraiya come with me, everyone else stay here!" Naruto said in a commanding voice then turned and headed for the stairs.

Kushina winced when Naruto called her by her other name, but she understood why he did it, though that didn't make it hurt any less. It was like a kunai through her heart. She followed them through the house, she knew exactly where they were headed, what Jiraiya had meant and what was about to happen.... she just hoped it would at least get her a hug from her son, she'd do anything to earn his love and be the mother she should of been all these years.

When the seven were in the library Naruto shut the door, flashed through several hand signs and touched a spot on the wall by the door. "Seal!" Naruto said, a seal glowed beneath his hand, then the walls, floor and ceiling glowed with a giant seal beneath or behind the shelves and furniture.

Everyone but Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kushina went bug-eyed for a moment, having never seen this security seal before.

Naruto stepped up to Kushina. "I really want to believe you, I really do, but there are still people out there that would do anything to get to me or the scrolls kept here."

"I understand, you don't need to explain it to me Naruto-sama.... Minato-kun did the same thing." Kushina said then looked down at the floor.

"Please, until I know for sure you are my mother.... don't call him kun."

Kushina winced as if she'd been slapped, then nodded as a tear went down her left cheek.

"Naru...." Tsunade said.

Naruto glanced at Tsunade and froze her mid-word. "I know, this hurts me too, but you more than anyone here should know how I feel right now."

A small shiver ran down Tsunade's back. "Hai, if Dan suddenly showed up I'd be suspicious as hell, despite everything else I felt."

Naruto looked at Kushina. "If you really are my mother, where's the vault?" Naruto said calmly, but he couldn't hide the sliver of hope he felt that she was his mother.

Kushina crossed the room and stopped in front of the left wall in front of a center section of shelves. "Shall I open it now?" Kushina said and waited a moment for Naruto to nod. Kushina flashed through a series of hand signs and touched the shelf, which silently slid up into the ceiling except for the bottom shelf, behind it was a seven foot black metal door with the same giant orange swirl seal as the front gate, but it also had the kanji for death in the center of it. Kushina smiled slightly. "I haven't seen this in sixteen years." Without a moments hesitation Kushina bit her left thumb, smeared the blood across her right palm, placed her right hand on the seal directly over the death kanji.

"You know what will happen if it doesn't open?" Naruto said.

"It'll kill me and no jutsu in the world will be able to bring me back." Kushina said without hesitation or fear, then looked back at the seal. "I am Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, grant me access to your secrets." Kushina said, then the seal glowed and for a moment Kushina was frozen, not even breathing, then seemed to be pushed off the seal and the heavy door slid open without making a sound. Kushina turned to the small crowd. "Do you belieaaAAH!"

Everyone smiled ear-to-ear as Kushina was interrupted mid-word when Naruto yanked her off her feet in a near crushing hug and flashed around the room so fast it was filled with an almost blinding yellow light.

Everyone covered their ears to block out some of Naruto's deafening scream of joy. No one there had EVER heard or felt such happiness from Naruto before, even getting Hinata back from death paled by comparison.

A short, but unknown amount of time later Naruto finally stopped, Kushina still in his arms, tears absolutely poured from both of there eyes like waterfalls. A Shadow Clone of Naruto appeared, closed the vault and vanished. Without putting Kushina down Naruto unsealed the room. "See ya downstairs!" Naruto almost yelled happily and vanished in a yellow flash.

Tsunade had the door open a moment later, just as happy screams were heard from downstairs, the loudest of course was Naruto. They all ran back downstairs with huge smiles on their faces.

After almost ten minutes of everyone congratulating him, he suddenly quieted everyone down when he heard crying. Naruto looked at the couch and saw Hotaru there, her face in her hands and went to her. "What's wrong Hotaru-chan, aren't you happy for me?" Naruto said confused.

It took her a minute but Hotaru lifted her head and looked at him. "Hai, but I've kept a secret from you too." Hotaru said, stood shakily and turned to Kushina. "Kushina-chan, do you remember me?"

Kushina looked at her a minute and mouthed Hotaru's name over and over, then her eyebrows shot up. "Hai, you were the woman that...." Kushina said then froze in shock.

Hotaru nodded. "Hai, Kushina-chan.... she's alive."

Kushina's face lit up.

"Who's alive?" Naruto and several others asked almost in unison.

"Where's my lil Kooshy?" Kushina almost screamed excitedly.

"Wh,wh,wh,wh,wh,wh,wh,what did you say?" A female voice said with a severe stutter.

Everyone turned as one to the woman that said it.... and gasped in shock.

Kushina slowly walked up to the blonde, Naruto close behind, and stopped in front of her. "Kooshy?" Kushina said hopefully.

"Hai.... Kaa-san!" Kouseki Fujino said and leapt into her mother's arms, tears straming down her cheeks.

"Kouseki is my.... nee-chan? I.... I have an older sister?" Naruto said in shock.

"How is this possible, I thought she died when.... when...." Kushina said sadly as tears poured down her cheeks like waterfalls.

Hotaru sighed sadly. "It's a long complicated story, but I'd rather tell you all later.... I don't think I can handle much more of this today...." Hotaru said and wiped her eyes.

"That's why you refused to let me pay for Kouseki's dress!" Kurenai said.

Hotaru nodded sadly.

----4:35 PM, Konoha Forest, Within The Walls----

Ino lead her mom, Naruto, his wives and new family, and her friends from the Academy through the woods. "It's just past these trees everyone." Ino said excitedly.

As they stepped into the clearing everyone gasped or just stared at what they saw.

"This is yours Honey?" Inoiki said to her daughter.

"Hai, Naruto-kun bought the land for me and his clones and Kitsune built it.... I designed it though." Ino said with a big smile.

Inoiki turned to Naruto. "Naruto, did you and my daughter...." Inoiki blushed, unable to say the words.

"MOM!" Ino yelled with a blush. "I'd love to say we did.... but we haven't. Naruto-kun and I have a special relationship...." Ino said and gave her mom a special look. "Just like you do mother.... shall I tell everyone what it is?" Ino smirked when her mother paled and shook her head. "Everyone here has there own special relationship with Naruto, for some it's friendship forged in battle, for others it's sexual.... let's just say it's a favor ok everyone? My relationship with Naruto is nobody's business but his.... and Hinata's." Ino said then gave both a small formal bow. "If that's done, I'll take everyone inside."

Everyone nodded then looked around the clearing, it was well hidden from view by the trees, the ground was flat and covered in thick soft grass. Almost in the middle of the clearing was a single story building that looked like a cross between the Hot Spring in Konoha and a house.

"Do you own the whole clearing? How big is it Ino-chan?" Sakura said from the Main Hall/Living Room.

Ino smiled at her friend. "I own the entire clearing, it's four thousand square feet."

"But why way out here Ino, why not something in Konoha closer to everything?" Sakura asked.

Ino laughed. "This place is very special.... you see I've been training here in secret for a couple years, only Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama and the Kitsune knew about it, I found it one day looking for new flowers for the shop, but found something even better. Follow me and I'll show you why I had to build here." Ino said then lead them through a hallway on the left of the far wall through a sliding door to what looked like a changing room you'd find in a public Hot Spring, and out the other side through another sliding door. What they saw was a medium-sized room that had barely been touched, there was still grass on the ground, the only thing added seemed to be the large flat stones that made a path to and surrounded the outer edge of a small natural Hot Spring.

"A Hot Spring, but I didn't think there were anymore in Konoha." Sakura said surprised.

Ino smiled. "It's not just a Hot Spring.... this one is special. Everyone focus and tell me what you feel."

There was a moment of silence as everyone but Naruto did as she asked. Tsunade and Hinata were the first to gasp, then Sakura, Tayuya, and within a minute everyone had felt it.

"That's incredible...." Tsunade said excidedly. "Ino, why didn't you tell me you'd found a chakra pool!"

"A what?" Several people said at once.

"I didn't realize it at first. When I first started training here to perfect my style, I spent most of the day here and pushed myself close to exhaustion. I managed to crawl to the spring for a soak. I figured the heat would relax me enough to get home for dinner, and it did. What I didn't notice though, was that I wasn't just relaxed, it had restored my chakra, even healed me a little. You guys know how I used to be. The next morning I woke up refreshed, I wasn't even sore, in fact I felt stronger than I did the day before. The next chance I got I went back and when I trained I noticed the difference, it was small but I had more chakra. I did the same thing I did before, but wasn't quite as tired as before, but I still had a soak before I went home. It also helped my hair and skin, I don't use all the beauty produucts I used to, like shampoos, conditioners, skin creams.... I threw'em all away."

"That's why you did so well when you took the Chuunin exams again. I've wondered how you got so much stronger so fast." Shikamaru said.

"Hai.... if I hadn't been so obsessed with looking good instead of training all those years, I'd of passed the first time and kicked your ass in our match Sakura-chan. I'd starved myself and you didn't train hard enough, that's why we were both so weak back then and didn't have the chakra reserves we should of. If I'd just eaten properly I'd of won our fight instead of us knocking each other out.... well, if your other self hadn't kicked me out of your mind."

Sakura laughed. "I hate to say it.... but you're right Ino-pig." Sakura said with a smirk. "If you'd even just eaten properly you would beaten me and never even had to use your family jutsu. I was just as stupid though."

Everyone got a good look at the small Spring then left the room to see the rest of the place. There was a bedroom for one, but it was obvious a second person could sleep there on the large bed. There was a small bathroom with a walk in shower big enough for two, it had a built-in seat on the side opposite the showerhead, which was on a handheld massager with an eight foot hose. There was a small dojo for sparring and weight training, which surprised everyone and got Ino a toothy thumbs up pose from Rock Lee. The final part of the tour was a better look at the living room which was set up for chatting, and then a small but well stocked kitchen.

Ino gave everyone a confused look. "What?"

"Ino.... you can cook?" Sakura said shocked.

"Of course I can forehead, I'm damn good if I say so myself.... can't you?" Ino said seriously.

"If you can cook why didn't you ever do it on any of our missions?" Chouji said.

"Because you all assumed I was just tits and ass and only knew about clothes and make up.... no one ever bothered to ask me if I could cook." Ino said, slightly annoyed.

Chouji, Shikamaru and even Asuma hung their head in shame, followed shortly after by her mother and everyone else.... with one exception.

"I thought so.... I figured at least Naruto knew.... he knows everything else about me."

Inoiki looked at her daughter then Naruto and blushed red. "Everything?"

Naruto smiled at her sheepishly and nodded. "Hai, Inoiki-chan.... but I didn't know you could cook Ino-chan, I assumed it was your mom."

"I didn't only read fashion magazines all day at the shop, I read cook books too. Actually I'm sorry I said that Naruto-kun, I didn't start cooking until after you left with Jiraiya, so there's no way you could of known that.... you do know everything else though." Ino said, then smiled at Naruto and blushed lightly.

Everyone apologized to Ino and complimented her on her place.

Ino lead everyone out the back door in the kitchen to a small training ground a quarter the size of the official Training Grounds everyone used.

Anko stepped out of the group. "Ino, that little bitch display got me thinking, to break in your new place.... I want to fight you."

Ino's face lit up. "Really? I never told anyone, but you're kinda an idol of mine, if fact you're part of the reason I started creating my own style. I'd be honored!" Ino said then dashed out to the left side of her training area.

Anko walked out to the right side. "We need a...."

"I'll do it!" Temari said happily. "I am a Jounin.... and the only active kunoichi here that isn't pregnant. Besides.... I know more about Ino than anyone else here, except Naruto. She's a lot smarter and stronger than everyone gives her credit for, she just trains by herself and doesn't know how strong she really is." Temari said, then walked to the center edge of the training area and waited for a nod from both. "Begin!"

Anko took the standard fighting pose taught at the academy, there was nothing fancy about Anko's fighting style, it was mostly simple academy Taijutsu with her own style blended in give it a harder edge.

Ino took her newly refined stance, her legs were in the standard Taijutsu position, but her feet were a little wider apart and her hips lower. Her upperbody was similar to the Hyuuga's basic Gentle Fist stance with her right shoulder forward, and her hands rested lightly on her hips, elbows out... it almost looked like a lude seduction pose.

Anko raised her eyebrows from curiousity. "Ino... you can't be serious about that pose.... do you know how you look?"

Ino smirked and moved her right hand an inch from her hip. "That's the idea, and Anko.... KUNOICHI'S DISHONOR." Ino said as she finished her one-handed signs.

Anko was suddenly trapped in a tight tornado that started ripping her clothes off in large strips, but what got everyone's attention, especially Anko, was the small, tight, but very powerful blue chakra tornado between Anko's legs, it had her red-faced and biting her bottom lip in seconds.

Everyone was in shock, Ino was a Chuunin, and she had Anko, a Special Jounin and one of the toughest kunoichi in Konoha, in trouble mere seconds into a spar.

Kurenai watched her lover getting stripped for twenty seconds and she was ready to call it off to save Anko from humiliation. She could tell from Anko's body language exactly what that jutsu was doing to her.

Anko suddenly vanished from Ino's jutsu and left a handfull of leaves spinning in the air.

Everyone quickly looked around to see where she'd shushined to, they found her a second later.

"INO YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Anko yelled as she appeared behind Ino doing a jumping spin kick aimed at Ino's head.

Ino did a diving roll away, turned and stood in her new fighting stance. "Is something wrong Anko-chan?" Ino said with a sly smirk.

"You know very well what you did to me!" Anko screamed, her face red, but not from anger. Anko charged in and threw a barrage of high level punches and Kicks, she didn't hear the crowd gasp.

After she barely dodged the first punch Ino knew Anko had gotten serious, but she also knew Anko wasn't going all out, she was no match for a high level Jounin, even if not totally focused. Ino immediately went all out just to match her, channeling all he chakra into her limbs to increase her speed.

Everyone watched, dumbstruck that not only was Ino keeping up with Anko, but actually landing occational blows to her huge breasts and even a kick to her crotch that stunned Anko for a brief moment. After four minutes of battle a sore Ino slipped inside one of Anko's punches and planted a very passionate kiss on her lips that froze not only Anko in surprise but everyone watching. A moment later Ino broke the kiss and drove her right knee up between Anko's legs with a scream of exertion. They saw Anko stagger back several steps, her jaw clenched tight in agony and slightly bent forward.

Ino stood there a moment with a big smile on her face. "No kunoichi can beat the Yellow Rose of Konoha." Ino said, then smiled at the crowd, pointed to herself proudly, then dropped to her knees and flopped face down in the grass, out cold.

As soon as Ino fell Anko dropped to her knees and grabbed her throbbing crotch. "OH KAMI MY CLIT! Bitch has wicked aim and a knee like iron!" Anko exclaimed then curled up on the ground with her hands pressed between her legs.

Naruto spiked his chakra just enough to get everyone's attention. "Tsunade back me up on this. Nobody is to talk about what just happened with anyone else."

"Naruto's right, Anko did let her temper get away from her a little, but still didn't go all out on Ino. Until we discuss this and work out the details, nobody talks about Ino's jutsu and this spar ended in a draw, clear?" Tsunade said with a full Hokage glare.

Everyone nodded, then rushed in to check on Ino and Anko.

"I'll be okay in a few minutes thanks to my Kitsune Mark.... I have to tell you something Tsunade-sama.... I'm recomending Ino for Special Jounin, I came at her at about seventy-five to eighty percent of my full power, without the Kitsune chakra.... she almost beat me.... and you saw what that jutsu of hers did to me. What'd she call it.... oh yeah, Kunoichi's Dishonor. It was a more powerful version of what she did to you at Naruto's Housewarming party Sakura. I'm telling every Kunoichi here this right now.... if it wasn't for my special training with Kurenai-chan.... that jutsu would of beaten me. It took everything I had to get out of it, including my Kitsune chakra. I don't care how strong you are, any kunoichi not ready for it is finished if she catches them in it. It's one HELL of a great ride, but if she followed it up with anything deadly.... you're a dead bitch." Anko said with deadly seriousness. "Ino needs to be retested, she's been hiding a hell of a lot of talent. If she did all that on her own, think what she could do with proper training. If she had.... Ino would be a Jounin right now."

Sakura was dumbstruck, she couldn't believe what she'd seen Ino do, and what she'd just heard.

Everyone just nodded in shock, none more than Ino's mother Inoiki, her teammates Shikamaru and Chouji, and her sensei Asuma.

"I'm ashamed to say this...." Asuma said. "I failed Ino as her sensei, I didn't really look at her closely or I'd of seen what she was really capable of."

'_This worked out pretty well, good job Ino_.' Naruto thought. "I'll take Ino inside and put her in the spring." Naruto said casually.

No one gave it a second thought, as if it was normal.

End Chapter 51


	52. Ch52: Blonde Trouble

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 52: Blonde Trouble

By: MikeJV37

----October 10, 5:42 PM, Konoha Side Street----

"Thank you for healing me Tsunade-sama.... and it's ok Anko, I know you didn't mean to hit me that hard.... I've had worse." Ino said and smiled.

Anko laughed. "Thanks Ino.... I know you've heard it a dozen times already, but you really impressed the hell out of everyone."

Ino blushed for the fifteenth time on the walk to the Festival. "Like Sakura, I got my own kick in the butt. I got tired of being the weak link on the team. Chouji is the power, Shikamaru is the brains, and what was I.... I was a one trick kunoichi with big tits. I did what many have done, I thought about Naruto-kun. He was the deadlast at the academy, but by the time he left with Jiraiya he was one of the most powerful shinobi in Konoha under the Jounin and Tsunade-sama.... and no matter what happened to him he never quit. Hell, even Forehead had passed me by then and gotten Tsunade-sama to train her. That's when I decided I wanted to create my own style and be strong enough to protect my friends like Naruto does."

Naruto smiled and blushed lightly.

"You could of come to me, Shizune, Anko, Kurenai, or even Asuma for help instead of training alone Ino." Tsunade said.

Ino gave an apologetic grin and nodded. "I know, but I needed to prove to myself I could do it, at least get as strong as Forehead first." Ino said and grinned playfully at Sakura.

"Here we are!" Hinata said happily and pointed to the crowds walking around the main square, going from booth to booth.

Naruto grimacd slightly. "I know it's safe and everything.... but I don't know if I can do this now Hinata-chan." Naruto said nervously and stopped.

Hinata tried to pull him but he didn't budge. Hinata waved Tsunade over to help, and both of them together couldn't budge Naruto in the slightest.

"He anchored himself with chakra Hinata-chan.... come on brat, I know this was never your favorite day of the year, I've read the files, but it's okay now, nothing bad will happen." Tsunade said as she tried to physically lift Naruto but couldn't, despite her incredible strength.

Naruto looked at Hinata then turned to face all his friends, nervous. "Promise me nothing bad will happen."

Everyone sighed sadly, underneath everything part of him was still terrified. Everyone suddenly turned to Tsunade.... including the crowd enjoying the festival about thirty feet away.

"DAMNIT!!!!" Tsunade screamed with almost demonic rage then stomped her foot hard enough to shake the ground, her fists clenched so tight her knuckles were white.

Everyone but Naruto started to back away from her slowly.

"This shit ends NOW!" Tsunade screamed, grabbed Naruto's collar and forcefully walked him through the crowd, who parted as she approached, her killer intent rolled off her in waves even the cilivilans felt without looking at her. She dragged him to the center of the festival where a big stage was set up, and dragged Naruto up onto it. "I want everyone's attention.... NOW!" Tsunade said powerfully, everyone in the village heard her, and she hadn't used the microphone.

Everyone rushed to the stage as fast as they could, nobody dared do anything that would get her attention when she was like this, even the ANBU avoided her when she was mad.

Hinata cautiously walked up on stage, went to Naruto and took his left hand.

"As everyone knows today is October Tenth, and up to last year everyone knows how today was usually celebrated, particualarly by Naruto up to about four or five years ago!" Tsunade yelled then looked at Naruto so everyone clearly saw her. She sneered when most of the crowd suddenly hung their heads in shame. "Hinata has spent the last month setting up special gifts for Naruto, the final one at the Festival.... and a few minutes ago Naruto, despite everything that's happened this year, was so terrified to get close to the festival he froze, even Hinata and I couldn't move him. Up to now this was the greatest day of his life.... come here you two." Tsunade said as she pointed to two people near the stairs.

They walked up on stage and over to Naruto very nervous.

"As most of you know this is Kouseki Fujino, Jounin Sensei of Team Four.... what we found out earlier today is that she's really Kouseki Namikaze, Naruto's older sister!" Tsunade said.

A collective gasp of shock rose up like a tsunami from the crowd.

"The beautiful redhead next to her is an old friend of mine I haven't seen in sixteen years.... she's Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, widow of Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage of Konoha and Naruto's mother!" Tsunade said then watched the face of everyone that didn't already know go ghostly pale. "I want EVERYONE that ever even doubted Naruto was anything but a boy that should of been the hero of this FUCKING VILLAGE, to come up here one at a time and apologize to Naruto, his mother, his sister, and if I don't believe your apology is genuine.... **I SWEAR TO KAMI I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND**!" Tsunade screamed with all the power and authority at her command.

Everyone in the crowd, civilian and shinobi, either dropped to their knees in fear or outright fainted.

Tsunade turned to Hinata, her face showed how sad she was. "I'm sorry if I ruined your last surprise Hinata-chan, but I've wanted to do that for years and when Naruto-kun asked us to promise nothing bad would happen something snapped in my head.... I couldn't hold back my emotions anymore."

Hinata leaned in and kissed Tsunade. "It's ok Tsunade-chan, this is even better."

Naruto stepped close, gave Tsunade a hug and kiss. "Thank you Tsunade-chan.... I don't think that was very legal.... but I doubt the new Council will mind.... after you chose them anyway, the Clan Heads won't object.... I know any of them would of adopted me if the Council had allowed it."

----6:48 PM, The Festival Stage----

"That was the last one.... Kushina-chan, Kouseki-chan, would you two care to join us and enjoy the rest of the Festival. I know Naruto-kun would love to share his first time with his new family." Tsunade said with a huge smile and ruffled Naruto-s hair.

"I'd love to join Naruto-niisan, there's this booth with the best chocolate covered...." Kouseki said and stopped when she noticed everyone was staring at her with a smirk. "What.... am I drooling?"

Everyone laughed, then Kushina and Naruto hugged her before they all headed down to enjoy the rest of the Festival.

----October 11, 10:00 AM, Hokage's Office----

Ino walked into Tsunade's office followed by Shizune, and sat in the chair. To her right of Tsunade was Anko and now Shizune, on the other side was her Sensei, Asuma. "You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama, if this is about yesterday I apologized to Anko-sensei for...." Ino said nervously.

"It is, but you aren't in trouble." Tsunade interrupted and smiled. "For the last three years you've been holding back during training with your team, and more importantly on missions.... when were you going to tell us Ino?" Tsunade said and glared at Ino, but her smile never left her face.

Ino winced, glanced at Anko and Asuma who also glared at her, but like Tsunade it wasn't the 'you messed up' glare she'd seen so often at the academy and during training. Ino took a deep breath and sighed. "You want a full explination of why I didn't tell anyone and hid what I could do.... I knew this was coming." Ino explained her reasons, expanding on what she'd said yesterday. When she finished she was blushing red.

A red-faced Tsunade looked at the red-faced Anko and Asuma, who also had a small nosebleed. "Well.... I didn't expect a.... forty-five minute explanation, and very detailed too.... but you always were a talker Ino. I take it Naruto is the only other person that knows this?"

Ino nodded. "Hai, there's a little more, but I can't tell you Tsunade-sama. I know as Hokage you need to know anything important about your shinobi, but I promised Naruto-sama I won't tell anyone.... and no offense Tsunade-sama.... but nothing you can do to me is worse than what Naruto will do if I break my promise to him. Without his permission I can't tell you, but I ask you not to go to him." Ino said and bowed in her seat.

Tsunade raised her eyebrows and glanced at Anko, Asuma and Shizune. "Ino, is it anything that would hurt Konoha or anyone living here?"

Ino thought a moment. "No Tsunade-sama, only myself and someone very important to me.... not Naruto, but I'd trust this person with my life." Ino said seriously.

"I'm guessing you have a.... special relationship with this person, and since you didn't say if they were male or female you want to protect their identity. If it is strictly a personal matter I'll let it go as you're entitled to your privacy, but from now on I want to be kept informed about any new techniques or jutsu you create.... understood?" Tsunade said seriously.

Ino nodded. "I guess you want a full debriefing on my fighting style and all my jutsu."

Tsunade nodded, opened a drawer in her desk, took out a large manilla folder and pushed it across her desk to Ino.

Ino leaned forward and read the label on it. "This is my private personal file, only certain Jounin, the Council and Hokage can see this, it has everything every teacher, Jounin, and doctor knows about me, and every psychological evaluation I've ever had whether I knew I was taking it or not, this file knows more about me than I do. I don't understand Tsunade-sama, legally I could be executed for even seeing this...."

Tsunade smiled. "Exactly Ino.... in four days you're going to be tested, pushed to your limits in every area.... and if you pass...." Tsunade paused to watch Ino squirm before she let her off the hook. "You'll be promoted to Special Jounin like Anko and given what ever help you need to truely master your own fighting style and jutsu.... and you'll be officially registered as it's creator and given similar rights as a Clan for their jutsu and techniques. Because of her special history and who trained her, Anko has a similar deal for her jutsu.

Ino's jaw hit the floor. "But Hinata, Hanabi, even Naruto...."

Tsunade shook her head. "Hinata and Hanabi's styles fall under the Hyuuga Clan's Gentle Fist as modified versions, off-shoots, but still belong to them and by relation through Hinata, the Namikaze Clan. What you did Ino was create a style and jutsu from the ground up, there's nothing similar in our records. From what I've seen, and especially what you said earlier, this is based around sex.... and is obviously meant for use against other kunoichi, correct?"

Ino blushed and nodded. "Hai, Tsunade-sama. Most men I can handle.... most of my problems on missions are from stronger kunoichi. My family's Mind Transfer Jutsu aren't very useful in a battle, leave me helpless when I do use them.... and even then I can only use it on one person."

Tsunade, Anko, Asuma and Shizune nodded in agreement.

"I'm not a natural like her, but my control is almost as good as Sakura's before Naruto Marked her. It took me a year of intense training to get my chakra control where it is now, I had to create my own exercises, but have them refined now so they specifically help with my jutsu. Shall I demonstrate one?" Ino said.

Tsunade nodded.

"This one came out of the jutsu I used on Sakura at Naruto's housewarming party, but it really originated from Temari who first did it for fun and made that jutsu, the rest is all me, she never took it any farther. This is the advanced level, and I've never done it to people before." Ino said, then she relaxed and focused her mind.

Anko, Tsunade and Shizune traded glances, they heard Ino say 'done it to people' and got a little nervous as they all hoped Ino wasn't about to do what they thought she was.

"Anything stronger needs hand signs." Ino said calmly then focused her gaze on the three older kunoichi in front of her, but didn't move her eyes.

Nothing happened for several moments, then Anko, Tsunade and Shizune suddenly gasped.

"Enough Ino!" Tsunade said then took a few breaths to regain her composure after Ino stopped, she glanced at Anko and Shizune and saw similar expressions.

Ino smirked. "Unlike with the full jutsus, I can't hold you in place and these are easily distrupted or blocked." Ino said, then a moment later three, four inch high, barely visible tornados appeared on Tsunade's desk and danced in place. "These are what you felt.... I can make up to six of these at once, but I can't move them unless it's in my hand." Ino held up her right hnad, palm upward, and a moment later another appeared in her hand, she moved her hand around and it stayed on her palm.

"This reminds me of how a Rasengan is made." Tsunade said, noticably impressed.

Ino looked at Tsunade confused. "Huh?"

Tsunade gave Ino a devious smile. "Ino.... how focused can you make these little tornados?"

Ino was confused and nervous. "Why, Tsunade-sama?"

----10:12 AM, Namikaze Mansion----

Naruto stood in the bedroom at the other end of the hallway from his, it was currently occupied by Hanami and her husband Kyouda. "Are you sure you want to give up your room?"

Hanami smiled. "Hai, Naruto-sama. It's our pleasure to step aside for your mother." Hanami and Kyoudo bowed. "Besides, the Haruno Compound will be livable in two days, though the rest won't be complete for another two weeks.... far ahead of schedule because of your assistance with Shadow Clones."

Naruto smiled. "Well since I learned how to build with jutsu making my other place, I had to help you get your new home finished sooner."

"You mean Sakura-chan got sick of having us around all the time." Kyuodo said, chuckled and grunted when his wife elbowed him in the stomach.

Naruto and Kushina laughed.

"What my husband meant to say is we're smothering Sakura-chan's independence. She's a new bride and pregnant with her first child.... she doesn't need all her relatives hanging around her all day. We'll get hotel rooms while the living quarters of our new home are finished then move in. Your hospitality has been beyond generous, but we can't impose on you any longer Naruto-sama." Hanami said politely, then suddenly reached out and put her right index finger over Naruto's lips. "Please do not try to argue with us, we discussed this last night. As one mother to another Kushina-sama, I can't allow your son to be inconvienenced any longer." Hanami said then removed her finger.

"Naruto-kun please let her go, I know how much you care for your friends and family, but she's right.... let them do this." Kushina said warmly to Naruto.

Naruto looked at Kushina and sighed. "Hai, but they're my family too since I married Sakura, but you were going to move out soon anyway. I can't say no to my Kaa-san." Naruto said and smiled.

Kushina smiled and gave Naruto a huge motherly hug. "I'll never get tired of hearing that!" Kushina said as a small tear of happiness ran down her left cheek, her right cheek pressed tight to Naruto's face..

Despite the tight hug Naruto didn't even try to escape as he normally would, he wanted to savor every moment he could in his mother's arms, it was a feeling he'd been denied his entire life.

"Awwwww isn't the little baby cute in his mommy's arms, I can't wait to tell everyone." A female said in the overly sweet voice similar to what adults use on babies.

Everyone turned to see Sakura in the doorway with the silliest smile they ever saw on her face, Hinata and Tayuya stood behind her red-faced from holding in their laughter.

Naruto pulled out of his mother's arms and glared at Sakura. "You're soooo dead Sakura-chan! You say one word to anyone and I'll shove a Rasengan up your ass!"

Sakura squealed in mock fear, slipped past Hinata and Tayuya and ran down the hall to her room.

Naruto ran after her, but paused at the doorway. "Not one word from either of you!" Naruto pointed his finger at them and ran down the hallway to pound on Sakura's door while he yelled at her.

Kushina looked at Hinata in amused confusion. "Are they always like that Hinata-chan?"

"As long as I've known them Kushina-chan." Hinata said.

"He won't really hurt her will he?" Kushina said with only a tiny bit of worry.

Hinata shook head. "No. He'll get her back.... but Naruto-kun won't do anything to her she can't handle." Hinata said and giggled knowingly.

Kushina raised an eyebrow, she didn't like how Hinata said the last line, but decided to drop it, they seemed to have established relationships she'd have to learn. "Thank you Hinata-chan.... I'd like to talk to you later about Naruto-kun and his friends, there's a lot I need to know."

Hinata smiled, nodded, them turned and left with Tayuya.

----10:28 AM, Tsunade's Office----

Ino, a big smile on her face, stood, bowed and left Tsunade's office.

"You blonde bitches have all the luck." Anko said in a playful but annoyed voice.

"Thank you Anko." Tsunade said with big foxy smile and elbowed Anko in the side.

"If you weren't Hokage I'd take your giant tits and...." Anko said as she started to make a motion with her hands like she was wringing out a wet towel. "Oh forget it! I'm going home to see Kuri-chan. Later Tsunade-sama." Anko said, nodded and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Tsunade turned to Asuma and Shizune. "Anko is really mellowing."

Asuma nodded in agreement. "Definitely.... she didn't even draw a kunai. You should see my office though.... I stopped trying to fix all the kunai holes in my walls and desk years ago." Asuma said and chuckled. "If this keeps up though maybe I'll finally be able to redo my office.... but please don't tell her I said that."

Tsunade and Shizune smirked and nodded.

----10:56 AM, Yamanaka Flower Shop----

Ino walked in the front door and saw her mom behind the counter. "Hi mom, is dad here I have big news!" Ino said excitedly.

Inoiki smiled. "Hai, he's in back."

Inoichi walked through the curtain from the back as he wiped his hands. "What happened Princess?"

Ino's smile grew ear-to-ear, she dashed across the room and leapt into her father's arms. "I'M GONNA TAKE THE SPECIAL JOUNIN TEST!!!!" Ino shrieked at the top of her lungs as she hugged her father's neck so tightly she almost cut off his air and circulation.

Inoichi went bug-eyed, Inoiki fell off her stool behind the counter.

Inoichi managed to pry Ino off him after a minute when Inoiki joined them. "Wait a minute princess.... how can they do that? No offense, but you're mid-Chuunin at best...." Inoichi saw the familiar 'I'm hiding something' look on her face, turned to his wife and was shocked to see the same expression. Inoichi furrowed his brow and crossed his arms over his chest. "Ino, Inoiki.... one of you start talking or neither of you will leave the shop for a month."

"I've been training myself in secret for three years, I created my own fighting style and jutsu, you saw a little of it at Naruto-kun's housewarming party when I fought Sakura-chan. I also have my own place in the woods that Naruto built for me, it's a couple miles from here, inside Konoha's walls, and I sparred with Anko yesterday when I showed it to all my friends.... and I almost beat her. I've been hiding my true skill level from everyone, except Naruto. Mom was there and saw everything, that's where she was yesterday while you were at that meeting with Ibiki." Ino said quickly but smoothly.

Inoichi let that sink in a moment. "Wait a minute Ino.... you mean you fought with Anko.... Anko Mitarashi.... and almost beat her?"

Ino swallowed nervously and nodded. "Hai."

"Inoichi-kun.... Ino-chan has gotten very strong, I'm really proud of her and hope you are too. I'm not sure we can tell you the whole story because much of it is classified an S-Rank secret right now, you'll have to talk to Tsunade-sama." Inoiki said and hugged her husband.

Inoichi looked at Ino. "If you really did almost beat Anko in a fight then I'm very proud of you Princess, but you know how I feel about lies. When I get back the three of us are going to have a long talk." Inoichi said then vanished.

"That didn't go quite like I expected, but I'm happy he's proud of me. I hope he'll train me in our family jutsu for the test. I know I haven't trained in it with him as much as he wanted, but I'm ready now. I may even have a trick or two for him I've learned in the last three years." Ino said and smiled at her mom.

Inoiki smiled back. "Just be careful Ino-chan, your father is much stronger than you think."

End Chapter 52


	53. Ch53: Ino's Trials

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 53: Ino's Trials

By: MikeJV37

----October 15, 8:58 AM, ANBU Headquarters----

Ino was never so scared in her life. She was with her closest friends, Naruto, Hinata, Tayuya, Temari, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Sasuke and of course Sakura. The last couple days had been hell, she'd had each give her a crash training course in their strength, and though it wasn't much, it had helped. She gave each a big hug and thanked them for the help. "Wish me luck." Ino said then stepped through the door into the next room where she saw, from her right to left, her father Inoichi, Ibiki, Tsunade, Anko and Kurenai behind a large table.... and not one of them was smiling.

"Ino Yamanaka, you wish to take the test to become a Special Jounin?" Tsunade said seriously.

"Hai." Ino said right away, as confidently as she could, but knew her fear came through in her voice.

"Before we begin you understand the risk of just taking this test?" Tsunade said seriously.

"Hai." Ino said and nodded.

"Sign this form and we'll begin." Tsunade said calmly, but there was a subtle hint of pride in her voice she couldn't hold in.

Ino stepped up to the table next to the only chair on her side, glanced over the six page form, took a deep breath, sighed and signed it. Ino glanced at her father and saw a tiny glimmer of pride in his eyes for just a moment.

The lights in the room came up and there were five doors behind them numbered '1' through '4' from her left to right, but the center door was skipped.

"Ino, please enter Roon One and have a seat." Tsunade said calmly, and waited until Ino opened the door. "You can do it Ino." Tsunade said with a smile.

Ino smiled, entered the small room, closed the door and sat in the chair in the middle of the eight by eight foot room.

As soon as the door closed the wall next to it shimmered and faded to reveal a special one-way glass only visible from the outside.

Kurenai stood and stepped near it so she could see Ino, the others behind and beside her. "I'm sorry Ino-chan, I have to do this." Kurenai said sadly, then flashed through a long series of hand signs. "SHADOW STYLE: DARK MIRROR!" Kurenai said and cast one of her special, high level Genjutsu on Ino. "Sometimes I really hate this damn job."

"I'm sorry Kurenai, but you're the only person that can do this part of the exam, our other Genjutsu expert is on a mission in Earth Country." Tsunade said sadly.

In the room Ino screamed in terror as sweat poured off her, but otherwise didn't move in her chair.

Kurenai winced but didn't lose her concentration for an instant. "You've read her file, you know what her greatest fear is.... Ino's a great girl, I hate doing this to her."

"Ino's strong Kurenai, she'll beat it. I know she has a strong submissive streak like her mother, but trust me when I tell you that Ino can't be forced to do something she isn't willing to do. She has a stubborn streak as big as Naruto's, it's a side of her you don't want to...." Inoichi suddenly stopped, smiled and stepped back from Kurenai.

Inside the room, Ino's face had suddenly changed from total fear to angry bitch with severe PMS. She should of been stuck in the chair, but Ino very shakily stood, her entire body trembled with rage.

"Impossible.... she shouldn't be able to stand!" Kurenai said in shock.

Everyone but Inoichi was shocked.

"NO MORE!!!" Ino screamed in rage at the top of her lungs, her chakra spiked to mid-Jounin level for just a moment.

Kurenai screamed a moment and staggered back as if she'd been hit. "I don't know how she did it.... but she broke my Genjutsu." Kurenai said, breathing hard, but with a big smile on her face. "That's one tough little bitch you have there Inoichi, she shouldn't be able to break that Genjutsu, but there's something buried deep in her mind that absolutely refused to surrender.... reminds me of Naruto."

While Anko helped Kurenai back to her seat Inoichi entered the room and brought out Ino, who could barely stand, was drenched in sweat and still trembling from the adrenaline racing through her body. He put her in her chair.

"Congratulations Ino, you passed the first test. You have five minutes to catch your breath before the second test. Would you like some water?" Tsunade said.

Ino smiled and nodded, slumped spread-legged in her chair, her sweat soaked purple suit clung to her body and showed everything in detail, from her braless breasts to the thin fox head patch sewn into the front of her panties.

Inoichi was red faced and had trouble looking at his daughter. "I'll get her some water." Inoichi said then almost ran from the room to get it.

"Even after.... Naruto-kun's birthday.... at Ichiraku's.... he still sees me.... as his.... lil princess.... dads." Ino said between deep breaths, then managed a giggle while she slowly regaied her focus and forced herself to calm down.

Kurenai wrote on the form before her everything that happened in detail. '_I hope you pass Ino.... I can't wait to tell them what I saw buried in your mind_.' Kurenai thought with a smile.

----5 Minutes Later----

"Before I enter Room Two, even if I fail you'll help me with any nightmares I'll probably have when this is over?" Ino said, worried.

"Of course I will Princess." Inoichi said with a smile.

"Of course Ino-chan.... I'm sorry I had to put you through that." Kurenai said with a little sadness behind her smile.

"Thank you, and it's ok Kurenai-sensei.... you had to for the test.... I forgive you." Ino said shakily but honestly, then stepped into Room Two and shut the door behind her.

----Inside Room Two----

Ino stood in the almost dark room nervously, the only light from a small, dim bulb over the door. She waited for three minutes but nothing happened. "If this is the second test they wasted their time, I can stand here all day."

The lights suddenly came on and revealed a room fifteen feet wide and thirty feet long, the walls, floor and ceiling were made of the same black metal as the security sections of ANBU headquarters, except that it had a huge seal on every surface that went almost edge-to-edge.

"Sorry to keep you waiting girlie." A female voice said.

Ino turned quickly and saw a woman that looked like her mother, but was dressed in a red version of her outfit and her hair was a deep, almost shadowy black. "Who are you bitch?" Ino said bravely to the mysterious woman.

The woman just smirked in mild amusment. "Oh, the kitten has claws.... I'm scared." The woman said in exaggerated mock fear. "My name isn't important juggs, I'm your second test. You want to get out of here a whole woman.... all you have to do is kick my ass, but so you know, I'm an Elite Jounin assassin, I kill little kunoichi wanna-be's like you by the dozen just to get warmed up." She said in a cold, sadistic voice.

Ino shivered a moment as she looked at the floor, she couldn't believe what was happening.

The woman smiled sadistically. "Oh, did I scare you, are you about to piss your panties little girl. You come over here, lick my pussy to my satisfaction, and I'll only cut off your nipples before I let you leave in disgrace." She said in a voice that left no doubt she was deadly serious.

Ino's head shot up and she stared right into the woman's cold eyes, there was absolutely no fear on Ino's face. "Ino Yamanaka only submits to one person.... and it isn't you bitch!!" Ino screaemd with rage, her chakra jumped up to near Jounin level. Ino bit her right thumb to make it bleed then flashed through twenty hand signs at lightning speed. "KUNOICHI'S RAGE!" Ino screamed, then her skin turned deep red, her chakra jumped to high-Jounin level and she dropped into her special Taijutsu stance.

----Outside Room 2----

"What the fuck?! Did she just open five Celestial Gates at once or is this just that jutsu?" Ibiki said in a shocked voice as he watched Ino through the special glass.

"It wasn't the Celestal Gates, but anyone below a high level Jounin would of been fooled, I had no idea she could do this though. Kami protect her.... I hope you know what you're doing Princess." Inoichi said, visibly worried. He didn't say it, but a glance at the others told him they felt it too, Ino was burning through her chaka at an incredible rate, whatever this jutsu does to her body to raise her chakra this high, he just hoped any damage was temporary.

They all watched in shock as the two kunoichi blurred around the room trading punches and kicks, and to their amazment, Ino landed as many hits as her opponent, and all were to her breasts and crotch.

Ater two minutes Ino kicked the woman away and paused about fifteen feet from her, both sweating heavily. "Damnit, you are strong.... but I will not be forced to submit to some crazy bitch.... I have no choice.... I have to finish the jutsu, I just hope it doesn't kill me." Ino said between pants.

"Hold on a second...." The red clad kunoichi said as she raised a hand. "That jutsu has a second level that could make you as strong or even stronger than me?"

Ino glared at her curiously. "Hai, I've never used this much chakra practicing it so I really don't know what will happen." Ino said panting hard, her hands ready to do the signs.

"So you'd rather fight to the death than submit to an enemy?" She waited a moment, then smiled when Ino nodded. "You truely have the Will of Fire.... you passed the second test Ino."

The instant she said it, to Ino's shock, the woman changed into a very tired looking and very sweaty Anko in her full battle gear and chakra armor.

Ino released her jutsu, her skin returned to normal and she dropped to the floor bomelessly.

Anko blurred across the room and caught Ino before her head hit the floor. Anko lifted her up bridal style and carried her out of the room. When she got to the others she glanced down and saw that Ino was out cold. Anko smiled. "I'm not ashamed to say this Tsunade.... if I didn't have this chakra armor on and gone all out.... she would of kicked my ass around that room like I was her personal bitch."

Tsunade nodded, still stunned Anko had to go all out, and did a quick scan of Ino. "Her muscles are badly stressed and she has severe chakra exhaustion.... but she'll be fine in a week.... maybe less if we use that Spring she found." Tsunade said, and thought a moment for a name. "Kintara!" Tsunade said and a blue-eyed kitsune girl with short, black-striped red hair, was Tayuya's size and buoild with one tail, appeared before her in a puff of red smoke.

"You called Tsunade-sama.... Ino-sama!" Kintara said, worried.

Tsunade saw the confusion on their faces. "This is Kintara, the kitsune Naruto assigned to Ino to watch her train and guard the clearing. He didn't tell me more than that. Kintara take Ino to her place, put her in the spring and take care of her until she's recovered. Until I saw so, nobody sees her except Naruto, Hinata, Shizune and myself.... and no matter what she says when she wakes up, she's not to leave the clearing or do anything strenuous." Tsunade put Ino in the Kitsune girl's arms, then got face-to-face with Kintara and spiked her chakra enough to make Kintara flinch. "If she does.... I'll have your head on my bedroom wall. Dismissed." Tsunade said with no emotions.

Kintara nodded and vanished in a puff of red smoke.

The others looked at Tsunade like she'd gone insane.

"Was that necessary Tsunade-sama? You, more than us, know how loyal they are." A tired Anko said.

Tsunade sighed. "You're right, I lost my head a moment there. I'll apologize to her later, that threat was uncalled for, I forgot that she and Ino are friends.... I think I had too much coffee this morning." Tsunade said and smirked playfuly to break the tension.

They laughed a minute until Tsunade quieted them.

"I don't think we need to go any further.... she needs some help to bring her skills and chakra reserves up to the proper level.... but are we in agreement?"

Everyone nodded and replied with a "Hai." and smile, especially Inoichi.

"Oh.... I'd appreciate it if nobody mentioned what I said about Ino kicking my ass around the room." Anko said seriously, but slightly embarrassed.

Everyone nodded.

----4:47 PM, Ino's Place----

Ino slowly opened her eyes and moaned in a tired but relaxed voice. "Wh, where am I.... hello Kintara." Ino said and gave her a small smile.

"Good afternoon Ino-sama.... it's good to see you awake finally." Kintara said with a happy smile.

Ino's eyebrows went up. "Afternoon.... uh, how long was I out, is it still October Fifteenth?"

"Hai, its almost five o'clock.... you feel strong enough to stand?" Kintara said.

"Maybe for a moment if I've been soaking that long." Ino said, then shakily stood up, stepped out of the Hot Spring and was wrapped in a big fluffy towel by Kntara. "I could use some help getting to the bedroom, even with the Spring I'm amazed I can even stand.... I've never pushed myself so hard before." Ino said as she let Kintara walk her to her bedroom, towel her off, help her into some clean panties, loose black shorts, short-sleeved purple shirt, and sat her on her bed.

"I'll be back in ten minutes to take you to the kitchen, you have to eat something." Kintara paused a moment and flinched slightly. 'Ino-sama.... please don't do anything strenuous, just sit and relax until I return."

Ino thought a moment and smirked. "Tsunade-sama?"

Kintara flinched. "Hai, she was most insistant that you rest and relax."

"A couple days with nothing to do but sit around and read.... I can handle that." Ino said with a big smile.

Kintara clenched her fist a moment like she'd forgotten something, then closed her eyes and didn't move for three seconds, then smiled happily. "Tsunade-sama has been informed, she'll be here shortly." Kintara said then dashed out of the room.

Ino layed back on her bed, a big smile on her face. "I'll have to do something special for Naruto to thank him for getting this place for me. It would of taken me a couple more years to save enough to buy it myself." Ino paused a moment then laughed. "Ow.... still sore. I still can't believe that not only did I lose Sasuke to Tenten, but Forehead beat me to the alter, with Naruto.... and got pregnant first! He may of been a loud-mouthed knucklehead back then.... but I always thought he had potential, and Hinata.... oh Kami I wish I'd gotten to know her better.... how in Kami's name did she hide those tits anyway, I should of paid more attention, I could of had her and Naruto-kun. I'd be damn sexy with a blonde tail and cute fox ears on top my head.... and I bet Forehead can't use her tongue like I can." Ino said, smiled slyly and giggled.

"You'll have to teach me then Ino-pig." Sakura said playfully.

Ino sat up with a grunt of pain and stared at the doorway to her bedroom. "When did you get here?" Ino said shocked and a little embarrassed.

"I brought her." Tsunade said as she stepped into view and followed Sakura into the room.

"I'll have to ask Hinata-chan if she's willing." Naruto said as he followed Tsunade in.

"Tsunade-sama, N,Naruto-kun, I...." Ino said as she blushed red.

"Calm down Ino, it's okay, we don't mind. Lay down and relax while we check you over." Tsunade said in a calm, friendly voice.

Ino nodded, layed down and relaxed, she didn't even flinch when Sakura gently slid her shorts and pantied down and off, then spread her legs. "Is this really medical Sakura, or did your curiousity finally get the beter of you?" Ino said playfully.

"Can I hit her just once in the cunt.... I'll heal her afterwards I promise." Sakura said seriously.

Ino squeaked and tried to close her legs, but Sakura stood between them and blocked her. not that her legs had much strength anyway..

"No Sakura.... I can't let you assault your superiors like that." Tsunade said, smirked and stopped her diagnostic jutsu as she waited for Ino's reaction.

"Yeah Forehead, you can't just go around hitting your superiors in the...." Ino's eyes suddenly got as big as saucers and she lifted her head. "You mean I passed Tsunade-sama?" Ino said, her voice full of hope. "Eek!" Ino said as she felt Sakura gently kiss her pussy lips.

"Congratulations Ino-sensei." Sakura said and smiled slyly. "When you're healed Ino, I'll finish what I started with that kiss, then we'll see who has the better tongue." Sakura said and winked seductively at Ino.

Ino looked in her long time friend's slitted green eyes with shock, then smiled as she realized Sakura was serious.

"Congratulations Ino. When you're fully recovered come see me at my office and we'll make it official, there's some forms you have to sign. Naruto-kun, would you tell Kintara we're staying for dinner, and I want to talk to her when she gets a few minutes free."

"Sure Tsunade-chan.... and I'm looking forward to tasting your food Ino-chan." Naruto smiled.

"Hai, Naruto-kun. As soon as I'm strong enough I'd be happy to cook for you, and all our friends, we'll make it a housewarming and promotion party.... the Twentieth Tsunade-sama?" Ino said.

Naruto nodded and left the room.

"If you do what I say, you should be fully recovered by then. Ino.... can I take some water from the spring, there may be something in it I can duplicate to help shinobi recover faster from chakra exhaustion and help civilians heal faster from injuries." Tsunade said.

"Hai Tsunade-sama, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it three years ago." Ino said sadly.

----Ino's Kitchen----

Kintara suddenly turned and bowed. "Greetings Naruto-sama, how may I help you"

"Tsunade-chan just wanted me to tell you we're staying for dinner, and when you have a few minutes free Tsunade wants to talk to you about what happened earlier. Relax, she isn't mad at you." Naruto turned to head back, stopped and looked at Kintara. "Please invite Mallakami to make some of her special tea and cakes for a party here the twentieth, Ino-chan would love them." Naruto said then smiled and walked away.

----Ino's Bedroom----

"Your muscles are still a weak, but the damage to your breasts and reproductive system aren't as bad as they probably feel, Anko hurt you a little more than we expected, but you didn't give her any choice. If she hadn't you wouldn't of taken the fight so seriously, you had to believe she was ready to maim or even kill you." Tsunade said.

"I did Tsunade-sama.... I saw it in the forms that you couldn't be held responsible for any injuries I suffered, even if I died. It was similar to the form I signed during the Chuunin Exam before the Forest of Death. That first test was Kurenai's Genjutsu wasn't it?" Ino said.

"Hai." Tsunade said, then her face got serious. "By the way, before you can sign the promotion form I want you to use some of this free time to fill out some blank scrolls I'll bring over in the morning with every jutsu you created, I want the hand signs, how much chakra they use, everything.... clear? You aren't going to just lay around all day and read fashion magazines." Tsunade said then smirked.

Ino pouted. "Hai.... bitch-sama." Ino said with a huge playfull smile.

Tsunade glared at Ino a moment with clenched teeth, then grabbed Ino's chin, turned her head, leaned in close and whispered in Ino's ear a minute.

Ino's eyes opened wide and she clenched her jaw. "Oh come on Tsunade-sama, you can't be serious about that .... you, you wounldn't.... please Tsunade-sama."

"Oh don't bother kissing my ass now, it's too late for that. I'm doing this as Tsunade Namikaze, not as your Hokage.... this is just between us girls. You want to continue the challange... or do you surrender?" Tsunade said in a serious, but playful voice.

Ino whimpered. "I submit, you win.... I'll do it Tsunade-chan, but you'll have to wait until I've recovered.... I can barely even stand right now."

"Don't look at me for help Ino-chan...." Sakura said and held up her hands. "Ouka-chan told me that even when she was our age Tsunade rarely lost a challenge with the other girls, most wouldn't try a second time."

Tsunade smiled proudly. "Queen Bitch of Konoha's Kunoichi."

"Ahem...." A male voice said.

Everyone looked at the doorway and saw Naruto there with a smirk. Tsunade's smile fell and she tried to shrink into her clothes.

"What just happened?" Ino said confused.

"What was that.... slutnade?" Naruto said with a smirk.

Ino smiled. "Did someone.... put Tsunade in her place in the challenge?"

"Shut up Ino.... please don't tell her I said that Naruto-sama I was just playing with Ino.... I'll do anything." Tsunade said in submission.

"Please tell me Naruto-kun, is it...." Ino said excitedly.

"Don't say it Ino, keep what you're thinking to yourself. Ino.... that little nickname you just heard.... if you want me to keep my part of our deal I suggest you keep it to yourself, only two people outside this room know it, and you will not use it without my permission.... if you do I'll find out."

Ino paled. "Hai Naruto-sama, I promise.... uh, so did you hear about my tests?" Ino said, wanting to change the subject.

Naruto smiled. "Hai, I heard you did really well and we're really proud of you, I don't know the details though, they're still writing their reports. Tsunade-chan, can I see you over here for a moment."

Tsunade nodded and walked over, she had a feeling what this was about. When she got close she felt Naruto enter her mindscape.

"Sakura-chan would you help me get my panties and shorts back on, I'm still pretty sore.... and I'd rather not eat dinner nude.... again, ever dropped hot noodles on your tits or pussy" Ino said and cringed at the painful memory.

"No I haven't, but I'll help you dress you lazy slut." Sakura said playfully and giggled.

End Chapter 53


	54. Ch54: Starting Again

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 54: Starting Again

By: MikeJV37

----October 20. 9:00 AM. Tsunade's Office----

Ino placed the two large scrolls on Tsunade's desk and nodded. "As requested Tsunade-sama, that is everything on my new jutsu...." Ino pointed to the left scroll. "The other is my Taijutsu style, if I missed anything you'll have to watch me spar and add anything I missed." Ino said, sat in her chair and glanced nervously at the others in the room, the only one that didn't make her nervous was Naruto who stood calmly three feet to her right.

Tsunade picked up the Taijutsu scroll and handed it to Guy who opened it right away with his usual excitement. Tsunade smirked at his antics then picked up the other scroll and handed it Kurenai.

Kurenai opened it and began reading with Anko, who stood to her right. Kurenai read carefully, frequently she lowered the scroll a moment to look at Ino in amazment and quietly discuss what she read with Anko.

Anko was just as impressed, and finished their scroll first. "Ino, you're telling me you created and mastered all of these jutsu yourself? You had to of have some help, this last jutsu you have noted as.... 'Completed, tested once' but there's nothing about the result.... Ino, this is at least an A-Rank jutsu.... Tsunade would have trouble doing it, how in the hell did you manage it?"

Tsunade looked at Anko wide-eyed and took the scroll to read the last jutsu listed. A minute later she put the scroll on her desk and gave Ino her most serious glare. "Ino, I'm going to have this jutsu researched extensively to see how you did it." Tsunade said and sighed slowly. "I'm only going to say this once Ino Yamanaka, and I can't stress this strongly enough as your Hokage. The final jutsu listed on this scroll is hereby declared a Forbidden Jutsu under penalty of death, it will be copied onto a special scroll, this copy will be destroyed, and it will be placed in the Vault under the Hokage Mansion. You are never, ever, to mention or even attempt to do this jutsu except under the most extreme and dire of circumstances.... Anko, Kurenai, this goes for you two as well, but you aren't even to attempt to learn it.... if I read it right that jutsu would only work for Ino, am I correct?"

A pale Ino, nodded nervously. "Hai.... I was training with the jutsu I used in the second test and it just came to me. I'm no expert, but from what I've heard from Naruto about his Rasengan it's very similar in how you learn it. I don't think it can be copied, you have to master the other jutsu I created to be able to use it.... that's my best guess." Ino said seriously.

Tsunade looked at Naruto. "I should of had him here damnit.... Naruto, I need you to get Jiraiya here now."

Naruto nodded, closed his eyes a moment then opened them and vanished in a yellow flash.

Tsunade turned to Guy. "Tell me what you think Guy.... and please don't give me any of your usual fires of youth shit, I'm not in the mood for it."

Guy sighed like a whipped puppy then nodded and got serious. "Ino's Taijutsu has a solid base and principle to build on, and it has the potential to be very powerful, however...."

"However?" Ino and Tsunade said in unison.

"To maximize the full potential of this style it must only be taught to and used by Kunoichi. I recomend when she's ready Ino be taught the Shadow Clone Jutsu, it will allow Ino to truely master her style while still training in secret." Guy said seriously.

At that moment Naruto appeared in a yellow flash with a frowning Jiraiya.

"You told me you didn't need me for this Tsunade.... you interrupted my research so this better be good." Jiraiya said calmly, though his face showed he was both annoyed and worried.

Tsunade sighed in annoyance, and tossed him the Jutsu scroll. "It is, check the last jutsu, I need your opinion on it as a Seal Master."

Jiraiya caught the scroll and glanced at Tsunade curiously before he unrolled the scroll and read it.

No one made a sound during the five plus minutes Jiraiya studied the scroll.

Jiraiya finally lowered the scroll, rolled it up, laid it on Tsunade's desk and turned to Ino with no emotion on his face. "I'm going to ask you one time, and don't even try to lie to me Ino.... where or from who did you learn to create those jutsu seals?" Jiraiya said and stared intently at Ino.

A little sweat appeared on Ino's forehead. She knew Jiraiya was a Seal Master, but was even more keenly aware he was a self proclaimed super pervert, and though she knew his stare was purely professionial he still made her very nervous, only Naruto un-nerved her more. Ino sighed nervously, but not because of her answer. "My first jutsu I learned from Temari, though she didn't see what use it could be at the time, it gave me the idea I'd wanted for years.... to be unique. I admit I borrowed a few jutsu ideas from several people at first, but my main inspiration was Naruto-kun. I took everything I've ever seen, and a few books from the library on seals and jutsu, mainly refresher stuff on what I learned at the Academy because I didn't really pay attention, but I did it all myself. I tried many times to create my own jutsu, but nothing ever worked. I was thinking about the Academy a week or two after I learned the jutsu from Temari.... when it hit me." Ino said and blushed deeply.

Jiraiya smirked ever so slightly. "What hit you Ino?"

"I used to deny it, some of my most vicious verbal fights with Sakura back then were about it, but I had to accept it, and when I did everything just clicked in my head.... I'm.... oh Kami I can't believe I saying this to you of all people.... I'm a slut and get off recieving sexual humiliation and causing it in other girls. I'd think about what would humiliate and hurt me the most as a kunoichi during a battle and turn it into a jutsu or Taijutsu technique, mixed with my desire to protect my friends and be as strong as I can be. My final jutsu is the culmination of everything else I did." Ino turned to Naruto when he put his hand on her shoulder and smiled proudly at her, she returned the smile.

Jiraiya stood tall and turned to Tsunade. "She's telling the truth. I have a feeling Kurenai knows what I mean by this Tsunade. I didn't think I'd see it in my lifetime, but I think we have another Crimson Lilly." Jiraiya said with a devious smirk.

Everyone was silent a moment then Tsunade gasped loudly in shock, everyone else was confused.

Tsunade turned to Kurenai, and gasped again at her expression.... she wasn't shocked at all by what Jiraiya had said. "Kurenai Yuuhi!"

Kurenai swallowed nervously and handed her report to Tsunade. "I saw it in her mind during the second test.... she has the gift, but its only partially active."

Ino was more confused than anyone. "Excuse me Tsunade-sama.... but who or what is the Crimson Lilly.... and what's this gift I have.... is it a Bloodline-Limit?"

Tsunade focused herself and sighed forcefully. "It's not a Bloodline-Limit Ino, but it has the potential to be.... who knows, if you develop it enough, in a few generations the Yamanaka Clan could be as powerful as the Hyuuga, or even more powerful. You see Ino.... the Crimson Lilly was the greatest kunoichi that ever lived."

"Then why haven't I ever heard of her?" Ino said.

"Me either, and I know the name of every kunoichi of Jounin rank or higher going back to the very first ninja village thousands of years ago." Anko said.

"You wouldn't Anko, there are only a handfull of people in the world that know she even existed. She wasn't with any village. There's only one scroll in the world with anything on her, and its in the Vault below the Hokage mansion. Besides myself, Kurenai and Jiraiya are the only people to ever see it. You should know, simply telling you this could put your life at risk, if you're willing to do that, sign the forms in that folder, as a Chuunin you aren't allowed to even know her name.... which Jiraiya knew, and by doing so gave me no choice but to make you a Special Jounin, though you qualified anyway, Jiraiya just enjoys annoying me." Tsunade said.

Ino leaned in, signed the forms and placed her thumb print on the last page in her own blood.

Tsunade put a special chakra seal on the thumb print and sealed the papers in a large manilla envelope with her official Hokage Seal.

"Jiraiya if I hear one perverted giggle I'll castrate you. Ino, just like The Crimson Lilly.... you have a very unique psychic ability that lets you not only fully tap into, but combine your sexual chakra with your normal chakra." Tsunade said seriously.

"But Tsunade-sama.... doesn't that affect our chakra anyway, especially kunoichi when we get pregnant and during our...." Ino said as she blushed.

Tsunade suppressed a giggle. "Hai, but not like it does for you...."

Ino's eyes suddenly opened wide. "Wait a minute.... aren't my normal and sexual chakra the same thing?"

Tsunade traded smirks with Anko and Kurenai, then smiled at Ino. "No. You see Ino everyone has two types of chakra, but most people can only access one of them, a few have ,amaged to acess both but i always blends into a single, slightly stronger chakra pool. You can fully access both seperately, you have two chakra pools to draw from. Your normal chakra capacity is mid-Chuunin, but your sexual chakra capacity is high Chuunin almost Jounin, in both tests you drew on both at once, that's how you were able to match Anko. Jiraiya, Ino said she thinks her final jutsu is like the Rasengan and can't be copied, is she right?"

Jiraiya gave Ino a 'you said that?' look, thought a moment and smiled. "You have a real knack for this type of Ninjutsu Ino.... and she's right Tsunade, it can't be because of how it's learned.

----10:57 AM----

"Thank you Tsunade-sama, I'll see you tonight at the party." Ino said, bowed and left Tsunade's office with a big smile.

Tsunade glanced at Naruto, then stood, walked up to Jiraiya, grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall next to a red-eyed Naruto. "Jiraiya I'll let you be Ino's first trainer since no one else has the time or experience, but so help me if you try even one of your perverted tricks with her...."

Naruto bared his large canines and growled. "We'll be very upset."

"Whoa, calm down you two.... even I won't cross that line.... trust me." Jiraiya said nervously, but seriously. "My methods may be unusual, as Naruto can tell you, but they're very effective.... besides, you're pregnant and Naruto has too many other obligations. Nobody else can make Ino as strong as I can, as fast as I can.... and both of you know it." Jiraiya said proudly.

Naruto calmed down. "He's the biggest pervert I've ever met and an S-Rank pain in the ass as a Sensei.... but he's also right Tsunade-chan, let him go."

Tsunade yelled through her clenched teeth. "I'd like to punch you through this wall as a warning.... but you're right damnit." Tsunade said, then released him.

"Before you go, I have one condition...." Naruto said seriously. "I don't want Ino to sign the Toad Summoning Contract."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto to argue his side, but stopped when he saw the look in Naruto's eyes, he knew instantly Naruto wasn't going to budge on this. "Hai.... but why not?"

Tsunade looked at Naruto a little confused as well, she'd figured he'd want her to.

Naruto gave them a big foxy smile. "Let's just say that I have a different contract in mind for Ino-chan and leave it at that."

Tsunade looked at Naruto closely then pouted cutely. "You aren't even going to tell me are you Naruto-kun?" Tsunade said then ran her finger gently along his whisker marks.

"No, and don't bother trying that, even Hinata-chan couldn't get me to tell her." Naruto said calmly.

At that Tsunade's face fell as her hopes shattered. If Hinata couldn't find out she had no chance. "Hai." Tsunade said sadly.

Jiraiya could barely hold back his amusment at the sight of his former teammate, the toughest, most strong-willed bitch he'd ever met, acting like that. His face turned red from effort but he didn't make a sound.

"Get out of my office before I forget why you're here." Tsunade said angrily.

Jiraiya nodded, smiled and vanished.

A moment later they heard laughter coming from somewhere outside, Tsunade clenched her jaw and fists tightly.

Naruto grabbed her shoulders firmly. "Let him go Tsunade-chan, even as Hokage you can't just kill him. I know he drives you crazy, but you know you'd miss that old pervert."

"Ahhh!" Tsunade huffed as she let her anger go. "Cheater.... Naruto I swear to Kami, if you ever tell anyone, especially Jiraiya, how I feel about him...."

Naruto smiled warmly. "You know I won't Tsunade-chan, he knows you like him as a friend and former teammate, as well as a Seal Master...." Naruto paused a moment to put a Sound Seal on the room. "I won't tell anyone that if he'd straightened up and stopped being such a pervert you would of slept with him.... don't worry."

Tsunade hugged Naruto and kissed him. "Thank you Naruto-kun.... I love my new family Naruto-kun, but no one is closer to my heart than you and Shizune, and now our child growing in my belly. If I couldn't share my deepest secrets and pain with you two I'd go crazy, and for that you two will always have a special place in my heart." Tsunade said in her most loving voice and hugged Naruto tightly.

Naruto smiled happily and returned her hug.

----6:00 PM, Ino's Place----

Ino looked at her dining room table with a big smile and a touch of sadness. "I want to thank all of you for coming, I wish all my friends could be here but my place isn't big enough.... I know they understand though. With one exception.... no offense is intended.... you're the people closest to me. I know you're all tired of listening to me run off at the mouth so I'll hurry up before the food gets cold." Ino said and smiled as she got the laughter she'd expected. Her family was there, both by blood and friendship. "I want to thank my parents, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Asuma-sensei, Temari, Anko, Kurenai, Tsunade-sama, my best kitsune girl Kintara who I insisted join us and her older sister Mallakami who I hope will be my friend.... because she's one big bitch, and honestly she scares the hell out of me." Ino said in a slightly playful but nervous voice. Ino sighed in relief when everyone laughed, especially Mallakami, which is what Ino wanted. "That brings me to someone I owe more to than I can ever repay with money or even sex, though I've offered he hasn't accepted, but I hope he'll change his mind now that he's married.... and I hear into the group thing." Ino said and smirked when her parents and many of the guests blushed. "He's my friend, my role model, my hero.... and if I'm lucky will be my lover, he's the greatest shinobi I've ever met and our next Hokage.... Naruto Namikaze."

A blushing Naruto gave everyone a 'why did Ino do this to me' nervous wave, then relaxed and smiled when Hinata hugged and smiled at him, Hinata's smile told him she liked the idea.

Everyone that saw Hinata's smile got the same message.... Ino one of them.

"Dig in everyone and I hope you enjoy my food." Ino said with a big smile then sat down at the table.

----October 21, 8:00 AM, ANBU Headquarters----

Naruto stood before the cell door with his three guests. "Tsunade-chan I know you're nervous about this.... but is this worse than what Ibiki and Anko-chan have done to prisoners to get information?"

Anko chuckled. "It's not even close brat.... Tsunade-chan seems to of forgotten that the law ends at our front door. Down here Ibiki and I are the law, prisoners only have the rights we let them have.... Ibiki and I have given you permission to do anything you want to her." Anko said with a big smile, then put a hand gently on Tsunade's shoulder. "Come on.... stop being Tsunade-sama for a while and just be Tsunade-chan, the woman that old bitch in there offended."

Tsunade looked at Naruto then Anko, saw the same expression on both faces and sighed. "I've never been big on following the rules, everyone knows that, but in the last four years I've really gotten to love being Hokage.... mainly thanks to Naruto-kun.... what we did in the Council meeting was one thing, but even now I'm not sure I can just put that part of myself aside...."

"E,excuse me Tsunade-s,sama...." A very nervous girl's voice said quietly then looked at the floor when they turned to her. "I know I h,have no right, but.... if she's a bad person she must be punished." The girl said very nervously and flinched as if they were going to hit her for speaking.

Anko put her other hand gently on her little live-in house girl's shoulder and smiled at her. "It's okay Kumo, you're here becase Naruto and I want you here. If you want to say something you can.... you've been great since you moved in with Kurenai-chan an I, we even took you to Naruto's birthday party. We're friends."

Naruto smiled warmly at the girl, he hoped this would help her. "It's true, I was a little harder on you than I should of been. Hinata-chan and I have both forgiven you for trying to kill her. Are you going to do this for me Kumo-chan, or was I wrong about you?"

Kumo almost went into shock. "Y,y,y,y,y,y,y,you called me.... Kumo-chan! You only call friends chan...." Kumo said, her eyes about ready to pop from her head.

Naruto smiled. "Hai, friends help each other no matter what."

"And family!" Kumo said as a rush of emotions suddenly filled her. "Anko-sama and Naruto-sama are right Tsunade-sama, she's a bad person, she doesn't deserve another chance and must be punished!"

Tsunade looked down at the five foot tall, thirteen year old Gennin amazed, then laughed. "She's right, we've given her plenty of chances to change her mind about Naruto, but she refused to even listen to us.... even Hinata doesn't like her. You almost killed Hinata and she forgave you, she even likes you.... thank you Naruto-kun, Anko-chan.... and you too Kumo-chan. That old bitch needs a hard lesson in humility. Let's go Anko, Naruto-kun, wait here Kumo.... we'll call you when we're ready."

Kumo smiled and bowed.

Anko unlocked the cell door and went in followed by Tsunade and Naruto, who pulled it closed behind him.

Kumo sat, leaned against the wall next to the door and waited. Her skills were limited, but she felt the chakra from the room as a seal was put on it, she figured it was a sound seal but didn't know for sure. Not that she cared. "As long as I get to do what Naruto-sama and Anko-sama asked me to and they're happy with me, that's all I care about. After that they can kill that old bitch for what she said about Naruto-sama's family." Kumo clenched her fists tightly. "I'd kill her myself if he'd let me.... but that's not my choice, what Naruto-sama wants, Naruto-sama gets." Kumo sat quietly for two minutes while a smile slowly crept onto her face. "If I'm lucky.... someday he'll let me call him.... Naruto-kun." Kumo said with a huge, happy smile. "I may even get adopted. Anko-sama is tough on me, but they treat me better than my real father ever did.... at least they praised me when I did well, bought me nice clothes.... Anko-sama has even trusted me alone with Kurenai-sama while she sleeps...." A tear ran down Kumo's right cheek, which she wiped away with her sleeve. "I must redeem myself to Naruto-sama and Hinata-sama." Kumo crossed her legs leaned against the cool wall, closed her eyes and let her mind wander.

----9:29 AM----

"Wake up Kumo.... we leave her alone for an hour and a half and she fell asleep." Anko said with a playful smirk.

"Knock it off Anko.... she's waking up." Tsunade said.

Kumo blinked her eyes a couple times as her mind cleared up. "Wha.... I fell asleep, I'm sorry Naruto-sama please forgive me!" Kumo said worried and tried to get on he knees quickly to bow, but stopped when hands grabbed her shoulders.

"It's ok Kumo, it can be pretty boring here, we aren't upset so relax.... it's time, are you ready?" Naruto said calmly.

"But she's a Jounin, I'm a Genin. She'd kill me before I...." Kumo said nervously.

"Kumo!" Naruto interrupted forcefully. "As long as one of us is with you she won't hurt you. If she even tries to hurt you I'll kill her.... I promose." Naruto said seriously as he looked into her eyes.

"And you never break a promise Naruto-sama." Kumo said with a big smile. "I'm ready. I'm a little scared though, I'e never done anything like this before.... you'll help me?"

"We all will, right Tsunade-chan, Anko-chan?" Naruto said.

Kumo looked at them and smiled when they nodded. She followed them into the room, and the moment she did she recognized a powerful oder she'd learned cleaning and doing laundry at Anko and Kurenai's house.... the smell of sex. '_I know Anko-sama was involved for sure, maybe Tsunade-sama and Naruto-sama too, but I don't know_....' Kumo thought, then saw an old woman in good shape for her age, but she could tell the woman didn't get much exercise. She had decent breasts, but they were very saggy and almost flat, she was sweaty, her long grey hair was matted to her head and face.... as was the huge patch of grey hair between her legs. She knew from the woman's eyes she'd been crying hard, and her face said she'd been deeply humiliated.... she knew a crushed spirit when she saw it, she'd seen the same look on her own face in the mirror. She'd been broken mentally and emotionally.

The woman stood shakily from the bed when they came in, and bowed submissively, as best she could anyway, her eyes never left the floor.

Naruto looked at her, his face cold, and gently pushed Kumo in front of them. "Say it." Naruto said coldly.

"I am Koharu Utatane, your most humble, submissive bitch.... how may I serve you Mistress Kumo?" Koharu said in a very humble, submissive voice and bowed low.

Kumo looked back at Naruto shocked, then turned back after she saw him smile and nod. "Uh.... you're all sweaty, dry yourself off with your sheets." Kumo said cautiously, not sure this was really happening. The instant she finished however, her jaw dropped when Koharu went to her bed without hesitation, yanked off the sheets and in a mere four minutes wiped herself dry, she looked like nothing had happened, except she was breathing a little harder than normal.

Anko stepped up next to Kumo. "Okay Kumo, I know you've enjoyed living with me and Kurenai the last three weeks, and we know how you feel about Naruto. You might be part of his extentd family some day, but for now would you settle for joining mine, I've always wanted a little sister."

Kumo whipped around and stared at Anko in total shock for a minute before she came out of it enough to speak. "Really Anko-sama.... you want me to be your...." Kumo swallowed a huge lump in her throat. "Your nee-chan?"

Anko nodded. "Though we met when you nearly killed Hinata, you knew you'd be killed afterwards and that takes a lot of spunk.... I like spunk. Honestly this isn't my idea, but I like it. I've tested you several times since you moved in to clean and help Kurenai-chan.... and you passed. You want to redeem yourself in our eyes.... this is your big chance to fully earn our trust. If you want to be my nee-chan you have to be tough. I'm one of the toughest, scariest bitches in Konoha, and if you betray me I'll cut you open from cunt to clavicle and feed you to my snakes.... but if you're really trying to change, I won't let my nee-chan be a soft little pussy! Now, are you strong enough to be my nee-chan...." Anko said seriously, then pulled out a kunai and showed it to Kumo. "Or should I do everyone a favor and just kill you now?" Anko said and looked into her eyes to read her true feelings.

Kumo glanced at Naruto and thought hard. "Hai.... Anko-neechan."

"Until you've earned my full trust, just call me Anko-chan, I'll tell you when you can call me nee-chan. Now, here's you're first lesson...." Anko said and glanced at Koharu with a sadistic smile.

End Chapter 54


	55. Ch55: Ino's New Training

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 55: Ino's New Training

By: MikeJV37

----October 22, 7:00 AM, Training Ground 35----

With a big yawn Ino looked around the huge training ground, most of which was dirt. "What the hell was I thinking, the only people up this early are Guy-sensei and Rock Lee.... and they're crazy. I'm just glad they didn't see me on the way here, I can't handle them this early." Ino said sleepily and yawned again.

"Good you're on time." A deep male voice almost boomed out.

Ino yelled in fright and spun around, hand clutched over her chest like she was having a heart attack. "Don't do that to me Jiraiya-sensei!" Ino yelled, panting.

Jiraiya smirked. "Looks like you're awake now Ino.... took me months to get Naruto to get started this early.... and I'm glad at least you call me sensei."

"Do that to me again and I'll call you pervy sage like he did." Ino said seriously.

Jiraiya's face fell a moment, he recovered and pulled a scroll from his inside pocket. "Let's get started shall we." Jiraiya said, unrolled the scroll on the ground and did the release seal.

Ino's eyes opened wide at what appeared. "You can't be serious.... you want me to wear those things?" Ino said nervously.

Jiraiya smiled and picked them up. "I do and you will. These cost me a lot to have made and ready by today. If you prefer I'll go ask Guy if...."

"No, no, no that's ok Jiraiya-sensei I'll wear them, just please.... don't tell anyone, I couldn't stand it if Guy-sensei and Rock Lee both came at me with all of their fires of youth shit." Ino said and hung her head. "Naruto-kun was right, you are an S-Rank pain in the ass.... but I can't argue with your results, even for the couple weeks you were training him while you got Tsunade-sama to return and be Hokage he was stronger. So how are these different from what Lee uses? They don't look anything like his."

"I used weights for a year and a half of Naruto's training, but he out grew them. Okay, since you're a girl I designed these so they wouldn't look like weights, please remove your gloves and belt and put these on. The ankle weights are fifteen pounds each and fit inside the shinobi sandles you wear, your new gloves as you see are plated for combat, but those are special chakra weights, I'll start them at five pounds each and adjust them accordingly once they're on. Your new belt has special chakra weights hidden inside, no one will know.... that I'll start at twenty pounds."

"Sixty pounds.... are you insane? I'll barely be able to move!" Ino grumbled a moment then sighed. "I'll wear them.... but I swear, if you tell anyone I'm training with weights I'll tell Tsunade-sama you grabbed my breasts while we were sparring." Ino said seriously as she removed her gloves and sash, then walked up to him.

Jiraiya paled. "You wouldn't dare...."

Ino crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a very Naruto-like foxy smile. "Try me."

Jiraiya sighed in defeat. "Damn blondes.... I swear Kami has to be a blonde.... probably a woman too. Deal.... but I don't want to hear one complaint about my training.... most people would do anything to be trained by me...." Jiraiya said then suddenly smiled. "Put those on, I need to see if they're heavy enough."

Ino grumbled and put on the ankle weights first, she was amazed how light they were, but they fit inside her sandles like he said. The gloves were just as easy and felt just like normal plated gloves. The belt weighed about five pounds, but wasn't anything she couldn't handle. "There, but they aren't as heavy as you said they'd be."

Jiraiya smirked. "I didn't activate them yet." He knelt in front of Ino, did a couple hand signs and touched the ankle weights in her sandles. "Fifteen pounds."

Ino winced when the weight hit her.

Jiraiya stood, did the handsigns again and touched her gloves. "Five pounds."

Ino's arms dropped to her sides a moment, then lifted them and moved her arms fairly easily. "A little awkward, but nothing I can't handle."

Jiraiya smirked and touched her gloves again. "Ten pounds."

"Argggg, damnit!" Ino said annoyed as her hands fell at her sides. "Okay, five pounds is fine."

"I did the same to Naruto, but started at ten pounds.... except he didn't catch on until I'd upped the weight to thirty pounds."

Despite how she felt, Ino laughed. "That sounds like Naruto-kun!"

Jiraiya did the hand signs again and touched the weighted belt. "Twenty pounds!"

Ino's legs buckled slightly from the sudden weight but adjusted quickly.

"Okay Ino, now lets spar and see what you can do." Jiraiya said with a smirk as Ino glared daggers at him. "I can see you feel it, the weights are powered by your chakra, but they feed it back into you.... well, most of it. You get back about ninety percent of what they draw from you. Over time this will increase your chakra capacity. That reminds me.... unless I tell you otherwise you're only to use your normal chakra during our training, you're far below where you should be Ino."

Ino nodded and struggled just to get in the basic Taijutsu stance she learned at the Academy. "I hate you.... but if it makes me stronger fast, I'll do anything."

Jiraiya smiled. "It will. I'll give you an hour to hit me.... if you can, begin."

----38 minutes later----

Ino looked up from the ground where she was spread-eagled, drenched in sweat and breathing hard. She frowned as best she could at the smirking face of her new Sensei. "I.... can barely..... move.... anything.... I.... hate you." Ino struggled to say between deep breaths.

"That was pathetic Ino.... as a Chuunin you should of been able to go the full hour, even if just barely. You lasted thirty-eight minutes before you collapsed. I thought you could control your chakra better than this...." Jiraya said and seemed to trail off sadly.

"Control my chakra.... you never mentioned I had to do that!!" Ino yelled.

Jiraiya rubbed his chin. "Hmmmm.... I though I did, sorry about that." Jiraiya said then smirked knowingly down at Ino.

Ino summoned what strength she had and forced herself to get up shakily. "You did that on purpose!" Ino yelled and slowly moved forward, her arms and legs trembled from the exertion.

"Rest a few minutes while I set up the next part of your training." Jiraiya said, turned and walked away.

Ino stopped, sat and did some basic stretches to stay loose. "I should of warmed up better.... I won't make that mistake again.... I'm amazed Naruto didn't kill him." Ino said as she spread her legs almost straight out to her sides and leaned over her left leg, face down.

----11:03 AM----

Ino stood slumped forward, hands braced on her knees, drenched in sweat and drained mentally, physically and low on chakra. "I appreciate it that you dropped my glove and ankle weights to five pounds and the belt to ten.... but it's still hard to move."

"It's better for you to keep them on at all times, unless you're bathing. If you do what I showed you, by the end of the month you won't even notice the weights at that setting and you'll be doing that drill at least an hour at the weight you had the first time this morning." Jiraiya said with a smile. "Go get some lunch and rest up, I'll see you here same time tomorrow." Jiraiya said then vanished.

Ino smiled proudly, she'd really impressed herself today, despite being below where she should be for a Chuunin, she knew she wouldn't be for too much longer though. Ino stood and started the walk toward her place. Her old gloves and belt sealed in a scroll in her hip pouch.

----11:38 AM, Konoha Busines District----

Ino walked slowly down the street, everything hurt. Ino stopped when she heard her name called, turned and smiled. "Morning Temari-chan, I haven't seen you since the party.... wait a minute, I thought you'd be in Suna."

Temari stopped next to Ino. "We've gotten more missions this month, Gaara hired four more people to do paperwork and keep the place running smoothly, so he gave me time off, I got here yesterday about Five o'clock. I had to come back to see my friends.... and Shika-kun. You look beat.... what's wrong?"

"Started my training with Jiraiya-sensei today.... from Seven to Eleven this morning, I was just looking for a place to eat, join me?" Ino said with a tired smile.

"Poor girl. I'd love to.... I'll even buy, how about Akimichi's, Shika-kun took me there last night for dinner, they have this new dish.... it was incredible!" Temari said with a big smile.

"Oh.... what's it called?" Ino said curiously.

"Pizza.... you'll love it!" Temari said with a big smile, then leaned in close. "You got a gift for Anko's birthday?" Temari whispered.

----2:18 PM, Ino's Place----

"Ohhhhh.... this feels heavenly after that training this morning." Ino said very happy and contented.

Temari smiled at Ino's contented sighs as she massaged the younger blonde's calves and feet. "I'm done with this side Ino-chan, roll over and I'll get your front."

Ino giggled happily and gently turned over in her bed and looked at the topless Sand kunoichi. "Temari-chan, I know you love being a kunoichi... but if you happen to retire early you should do it in Konoha. I even know what you could do for money.... open your own place and give massages to shinobi. You'd make a fortune from Tsunade alone. I've had every kind of massage, from friendly shoulder rub to full body sexual, by med nins, Hyuugas, Sakura-chan.... even Tsunade-sama herself once while I was in the hospital, and you're the best Temari-chan."

Temari blushed. "Really Ino-chan.... you never said that before.... do you really think I'm that good?"

Ino sat up, took Temari's hand and pulled her close. "I mean it Temari-chan. Doesn't Tayuya-chan say the same thing when you massage her shoulders after one of her hard training sessions?"

"Hai, she always says I have magic fingers.... but she's my best friend, she's just being nice.... you know how she is." Temari said.

"For a kunoichi as smart as you are.... you really are a dumb blonde sometimes Temari-chan." Ino said and took Temari's big left nipple in her fingers, gently pinched and rolled it, which made Temari moan in pleasure. "You're a natural at this. Your hands are soft but you're probably as strong as Sakura-chan." Ino released Temari's nipple to let her relax and listen. "Temari, your fan weighs two hundred and fifty pounds and you've carried it around how long now?"

Temari thought a moment. "Almost a year, its getting too light though. I'm going to order a new one from Tenten'd dad tomorrow, I promised he could make my next one."

"You started carrying a battle fan like that when you were how old, and what did it weigh?" Ino said seriously.

"You know this already Ino-chan, I started when I was four and it weighed fifteen pounds." Temari said casually.

Ino sighed, got out of bed and walked Temari to her full length mirror. "Take a good look at yourself Temari...." Ino said, stepped behind Temari, reached around then gently lifted and spread Temari's huge hanging breasts so they could see her stomach. "Look at that muscle Temari-chan, just because you aren't build like Rock Lee doesn't mean the muscle isn't there. Sakura-chan has been trained by Tsunade for almost four years, she's a Kitsune now and she's not even close to being as developed as you are Temari-chan.... if you sparred more instead of relying on your fan you'd know this already."

Temari took a good hard look at herself and let what Ino said work in her mind. Temari didn't do much for almost two minutes except move her ams and twist her body occationally.... then suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh Kami they're right I am a rock head, I don't believe that never occurred to me before!" Temari turned, which pulled her breasts from Ino's hands, grabbed Ino's hips and lifted her with ease. "Thank you Ino-chan.... I knew there was a reason we're friends."

"You mean besides both of us having blonde hair and big tits?" Ino said with a playful smile and giggle.

Temari smiled, put Ino down, pulled her close and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. "If it wasn't for you, Tayuya-chan, Tsunade-sama and Shikamaru-kun I never would of found out who I really am. Now lay down on that bed and I'll show you what my hands can really do.... Mistress Ino."

Ino grinned slyly. "You haven't told anyone about us or that you're bi-sexual have you?"

"Only Tayuya-chan and Shikamaru-kun...." Temari suddenly fidgited nervously, but subtly.

Ino caught it and frowned slightly. "What is it Temari?"

"I don't know how.... but I think Gaara knows what I've done with Shika, you and Tayuya." Temari said nervously.

"Has he said anything?" Ino said nervously.

"No, but when I talk to him alone and I mention you, Tayuya or Shika he gets this little gleam in his eyes.... and I think I saw him smirk once. I think he hasn't said anything because I'm still a virgin. I've had my own fingers in my pussy, just like yours, Tayuya's and Shika's, as well as your tounges, but I've never been penetrated enough to reach my hymen. If he does know some how.... I think that alone is why he's never said anything. You know how protective he is of me since his fight with Naruto-kun years ago.... he's more powerful but he lets me boss him around because he loves me as his big sister, even as the Kazikage he lets me do it, except when it comes to my safety. You remember how he was during the Chuunin exams that year.... that cold, dead expression.... it comes back if I try to get him to compromise on my safety. I know he won't hurt me, but when he does that it still scares me to death." Temari said seriously and shivered.

"He knows we won't hurt you.... that's why he hasn't said or done anything. If someone seriously hurt you physically or emotionally.... we both know how Gaara would react." Ino said seriously.

"He'd destroy everything in his path to kill that person." Temari said sadly and without hesitation. "Even now he still terrifies most of the people that work in the Tower.... I've seen him make some of our ANBU faint from fear with just a glare."

"Other than Shikamaru when you and him talked to Gaara about dating.... has he ever threatened us?" Ino said.

"No." Temari said right away, then smiled a little and started to relax.

"There you go... now let's forget all this stuff and get back to what we were doing, you have a massage to finish.... and I do believe you said something about your hands." Ino said, smiled slyly and kissed Temari.

Temari smiled happily as she followed Ino back to the bed and the thoughts of Gaara slipped away.

In the flower box on the window ledge of Ino's room, hidden in the flowers, a two inch red-haired male figure smiled, crumbled into sand and sank into the soil.

----4:33 PM, Behind Ino's Place----

Temari looked across the twenty feet between herself and Ino slightly nervous. "You know I'm happy to help you train Ino.... but are sure you want to do this? I know you're a Special Jounin now, but I've been a Jounin for years, and you aren't even fully recovered from this morning."

Ino smiled. "I'm fine, thanks to you and my Hot Spring I'm strong enough for this, and it helps build up my endurance and chakra capacity."

Temari sighed, opened her fan all the way, nodded to Ino and let Ino get into her special fighting stance. "Hope you're ready." Temari said then began swinging her fan side-to-side to generate a continuous Fifty mile per hour wind directed at Ino.

Ino anchored herself to the ground with her chakra. The wind was intense, she knew she'd of been knocked flat if she hadn't been ready for it. As it pushed against her and whipped her hair and clothes she began doing her punching and blocking practice while still focused on keeping herself in place with her chakra and counting off the time in her head. Though she hid it, the ten pounds around her waist and five pounds on each hand was a small strain. After thirty minutes, despite her aching muscles she knew she hadn't hit her limit yet. "I can do this.... I know I can." Ino said to herself wearily and held out her hands in front of her, palms up, then with a lot of effort created a small tornado in each hand. Ino had to use every bit of will power she had left to keep them from growing out of control in the strong wind Temari was generating.

Temari saw what Ino was doing and bit her bottom lip. "_Oh Kami.... be careful Ino-chan, what you're doing is very dangerous.... I know from experience what can happen if you lose focus for even an instant_.' Temari thought as she continued to swing her fan. Temari watched Ino for just over twenty minutes, the instant Ino faultered and started to fall backwards she dropped her fan with a crash, crossed the distance with a Shushin and caught the smaller blonde kunoichi before she hit the ground. "Ino-chan you're a crazy bitch.... but I love you." Temari said, gave Ino a kiss, lifted her bridal style and headed for the house to put Ino in the Hot Spring. '_Wait a second, she's heavier than normal.... weights! Why didn't Ino tell me though, it's a great idea, but where are.... of course, her new gloves and belt. She must have ankle weights hidden by her sandles. Ino wants to keep it a secret, so I will too. When she wakes up in the Hot Spring without them she'll know that I know.... I just hope she's not mad_.' Temari thought as she entered the house and headed for the Hot Spring.

----5:26 PM, The Den----

"Thank you for giving me your Summon Contract, you'll find her a worthy Mistress." Naruto said, kneeled on the floor.

The Queen of her Summon Clan looked up at Naruto. "We are a small but proud clan, no human has summoned us in over two thousand years. When Gamabunta-sama informed me that someone sought our Contract.... I can't tell you how I felt. If I may ask.... the two-tailed Demon Nibi is a friend?" She asked nervously.

"Hai. Nibi is sealed within a woman." Naruto said, trying to calm his guest with his voice.

"I must humbly request a favor Naruto-sama. You command the Nine-tailed Demon Lord Kyuubi-sama, and hold the Summon Contract of her Clan as well as the for the Toads. We are a minor Clan, even as Queen I'm almost equaled in power by your Jounin. I ask that you tell our new Mistress before she Summons me, or any of my children, that Nibi's human vessel is not there or we will not appear. You see, while in the presence of Nibi or her Clan, they can stop my Clan from returning to our realm." She said and bowed.

"You have my promise, as well as Kyuubi's promise, Nibi will not hurt you or any of your children. Kyuubi will personally speak to Nibi." Naruto said calmly but seriously.

"Thank you." She said, bowed, returned to full animal form and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto stood, put the Summon Contract in his pants pocket and vanished in a yellow flash and appeared in the Main Hall of his Mansion. "Kyuubi!"

Kyuubi appeared in her hybrid form. "I know where she is Naruto-sama, I'll talk to her.... I assume you don't want her involved until the Contract is signed?"

Naruto nodded.

Kyuubi nodded and vanished in a puff of red smoke.

Naruto smiled. "Hello Hinata-chan." Naruto said then turned and looked at the top of the stairs where Hinata stood.

Hinata smiled, waved and headed down the stairs. "What's Kyuubi-chan doing Naruto-kun?"

Naruto just smiled at Hinata and waited as she crossed the Main Hall to him. "She's doing an errand for me."

Hinata kissed Naruto then looked into his eyes intently. "Hmmmm, you have Anko-chan's gift for her birthday.... that was about Ino-chan."

Naruto chuckled and smiled sheepishly. "You know me too well Hinata-chan. Hai, that was about her special gift. There was a small problem I didn't see, but Kyuubi-chan is fixing that now. Honest."

Hinata looked in his eyes a moment longer then smiled when she saw he'd told the truth. "Then would you escort me to the dining room, Kushina-chan and Kouseki-chan are waiting for us." Hinata said with a big, happy smile and held out her bent right arm to her side.

"Hai!" Naruto said happily, returned her big smile, hooked his left arm in hers and headed for the Dining Room. "Kaa-chan and Nee-chan!" Naruto repeatedly sang out happily as he neared the Dining Room.

Hinata giggled at his very childish antics.

End Chapter 55


	56. Ch56: Anko's Birthday Pt 1

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 56: Anko's Birthday Pt 1

By: MikeJV37

----October 24, 4:00 PM, Namikaze Mansion----

"Come on Anko-chan calm down, Micchieru will be here in a minute with the cake!" Kurenai said as she tried, with minor success, to hold Anko down in her chair with her right hand from her seat.

Everyone at the table smirked or giggled at Anko's very Naruto-like antics. It was no secret to anyone there how similar Anko was to Naruto, personality-wise, but today she hadn't held anything in.

"Oh come on Kuri-chan, it's my birthday. I've never been so happy in my life and you know it! I'm twenty-five years old, married to one of the most beautiful kunoichi in Konoha who's also going to be a mother in six months, which means I'll be a mother, I almost have a surrogate little sister, and thanks to my favorite brat, the most powerful step-family in the whole fucking Elemental Nation! I'm going to have the birthday party I never had as a kid, get some kick ass gifts.... then I'm going to party my ass off and for the rest of the day I don't care if I embarrass myself!" Anko declared in a powerful, excited voice and raised her right fist in the air.

Kurenai sighed in dejected defeat. "Oh what the fuck.... go ahead Anko-chan."

Everyone went silent for a minute, they'd never heard Kurenai swear like that, even Anko was stunned for a moment.... before everyone erupted in cheers.

"Naruto, tomorrow I'll help you clean up any mess she makes." Kurenai said with a smirk.

"I will too Naruto-kun." Anko said with a devious smile, then turned her head. "Is that my cake!"

Everyone turned toward the kitchen and most gasped in shock. Micchieru and Head Chef Shiyoko both pushed an almost table-size cart in, on it was a six inch thick, four foot wide, five foot long cake. As they moved it from the cart to the table everyone took a close look at it. It was covered by white icing that was very elaborately decorated with a realistic icing Manda that took up almost the entire left half of the cake. On the right half was a realistic twenty-six inch icing image of Anko in her battle gear and below her in purple icing was printed the words 'Anko Mitarashi, crazy snake lady of Konoha. Happy 25th Birthday bitch', with a single unlit candle in the center. Once in place both women returned to the kitchen as everyone watched Anko nervously.

Anko just stared at it a minute wide-eyed, then her face lost all emotion. "I'm going to ask one time.... who was responsible for this cake?" Anko said letting out strong killer intent.

Kurenai, Naruto and Hinata raised their hands nervously.

"Then tonight you three...." Anko said then her expression suddenly changed. "Are getting your brains fucked out, I LOVE IT!" Anko yelled very happily.

Everyone nearly fell out of their chair in shock.

Kurenai recovered first and punched Anko's arm. "Don't do that to a pregnant woman you crazy bitch!" Kurenai yelled, grabbed Anko's neck and pretended to choke her. "I love you Anko.... but sometimes you're real pain in my ass!" Kurenai said in a angry but playful voice.

Anko tensed up hard enough to make her face red. "Help Tsunade-sama, she's trying to kill me!"

Naruto let it go on a minute while he laughed, then had everyone calm down. "Okay we've had our fun, by the way that was a great prank Anko-chan, but now it's time to carve up that cake.... everyone ready? Do it!" Naruto said with a smile.

Yugito took a breath and blew out a small fireball that lit the candle and extenguished itself before it reached anyone. "Perfect aim." Yugito said.

Everyone then sang 'Happy Birthday to you' which put a silly smile on Anko's face.

"Now lets cut this sucker up!" Anko said happily, grabbed the big knife from the tray and cut 'bitch' from the side of the cake, sat the double-size piece on her plate and handed the knife to Kurenai. "Here Kuri-chan.... come on people grab a knife and get some, but nobody even tastes it until I do.... or I really will get mad."

Everyone glanced around, they knew Anko was serious that time, then cut a piece for themself or someone near them. Everyone noticed that Kurenai's piece was from the Anko image, specifically the Anko image from her waist to mid-thigh, and laughed or blushed bright red at Anko's 'eat me' comment. Everyone had at least two pieces, and almost an hour later the whole cake was gone.

On the way to the Main Hall Kurenai left Anko and pulled Naruto and Hinata aside. "About Anko's comment earlier...."

"It's okay Kurenai-chan we want to." Hinata said with a small blush.

"We love you both dearly but...." Kurenai stopped when Hinata put a finger on her lips, sighed quietly, smiled and nodded. She hugged Hinata and Naruto after Hinata removed her finger. "I can't deny Anko-chan that today. You know she's wanted to since you removed her Curse Mark Naruto-kun. Though I can't do everything I normally could because I'm three months pregnant.... I'll do my best for you Hinata-chan, like I did when Naruto brought me for a visit." Kurenai said, then leaned in close to Naruto. "Just don't hurt me too much with that huge cock." Kurenai whispered seductively in his ear and gave him a quick kiss.

Naruto blushed slightly for a moment, he didn't know she knew.

Kurenai smiled slyly at Hinata, nodded and headed for the Main Hall.

Hinata smiled sweetly at Naruto and shrugged. "I had to tell her Naruto-kun."

A few minutes after Kurenai joined her on the couch, then Anko saw Naruto and Hinata come through the crowd. "The cake was delicious, but this is what I've waited for all day.... my presents!"

Tayuya, Yugito and Isaribi stepped up first, Tayuya took their gift from the pile and handed it to Anko. "Anko-sensei, as your team we went together on this as our way of saying thank you.... we hope you like it." Tayuya said, then all three bowed.

Anko nodded to them, unwrapped the large rectangle box and lifted the lid. Everyone nearby gasped, espcially Anko.

"We ordered them last month." Tayuya said.

"Show everyone Anko!" Tenten said excitedly as she bounced lightly on her toes.

Anko reached into the box and lifted out two, nine inch custom kunai, each had a different Snake theme from the blade to the handle. "These are fucking beautiful, I don't know what to say...." Anko noticed the Kunai in her left hand had a blue tint and blue gems in the eyes of the snake head at the hilt. The kunai in her right hand looked like the blade came out of the snake's mouth, its eyes were red gems and the edges of the blade were subtly serrated. "What do they do?"

Isaribi pointed to the blue tinted kunai. "I helped with that one, it has Ice chakra from me sealed into it, I call it the Ice Fang.... like it?"

Everyone was impressed, creating chakra inbued weapons was very expensive, even for experienced Jounin.... and there were only seven people in the entire Elemental Nation capable of doing it. Luckily, they all knew one of them had a daughter in the room.

Anko smiled broadly. "Thank you Isaribi-chan, I can use this.... and I love the name." Anko looked at the other a moment. "This one has to be from you Yugito-chan, it's Fire it'd bet."

Yugito nodded. "Hai, Anko-sensei. It has my fire chakra in it.... we'll show you what they do later."

Anko twirled both in her hands with blinding speed and incredible dexterity for a minute then stopped. "Perfectly balanced too.... wait, what about you Tayuya?"

Tayuya smiled. "Pick up the cloth they were on, my gift is under it."

Anko handed her new kunai to Kurenai a moment then lifted the cloth they were on, and her jaw dropped as she lifted out what unfolded into a snakeskin version of her old trenchcoat. Tears ran down her cheeks. "Oh dear Kami.... this is the most beautiful trenchcoat I've ever seen in my life. Thank you Tayuya-chan!"

"Well.... are you going to ask?" Tayuya said with a smirk.

Anko looked at Tayuya confused for a brief moment, then smiled. "What does it do Tayuya-chan?"

"I had some very special help to make that for you, I can't say who they are but I called in a very special favor. Put it on.... once you do you'll find special pockets on the inside for the special kunai."

Anko immediately stood, slipped on the trenchcoat, got her new kunai from Kurenai and put them in. "Damn, I don't even feel them."

"As long as you're wearing it you can carry up to two hundred pounds in the pockets and it won't add even a pound of weight." Tayuya said.

"Cool, what else can it do?" Anko said excitedly.

"It has a few minor abilities, and one big one, I'll tell you what they are later, we can't really try them right now." Tayuya said.

"Thank you Tayuya-chan, Yugito-chan, Isaribi-chan, I love the trenchoat and the kunai!" Anko said and gave her team a small bow they returned. Anko put the box aside, but kept the coat on.

"Me next!" Tenten said happily from behind Tayuya, Yugito and Isaribi.

"Okay Tenten, you're next." Anko said.

After the three girls moved Tenten stepped forward and handed her gift to Anko. "I made it myself."

Anko took the five by twelve inch rectangle box and was surprised by how light it was. "This can't be a weapon Tenten.... it's too light."

"It's not a weapon, surprise!" Tenten said with a big happy smile.

Many people laughed, then commented that Konoha's number one weapon Mistress always gave a weapon as a gift.

Anko unwrapped and opened the box. "A scroll...." Anko said and smirked. "You sneaky little bitch.... it is a weapon, you sealed it in a scroll."

"Hai, read it." Tenten said.

Anko picked it up, unrolled it and a moment later gasped in shock. "I don't know if I can take this Tenten-chan.... are you sure you want to give this to me?"

Everyone was suddenly curious as hell.

Kurenai leaned closer, read it and had the same reaction. "Tenten-chan, I can't let...."

"Please Kurenai.... on our mission to Snow I spent more time talking with you and Anko than I ever did in the village before then, and have spent many hours since with you and Anko. I always respected you both, but have come to think of you both as I do Tsunade-chan.... I want Anko-chan to have this and make it her own." Tenten said respectfully and gave a full bow.

"What is it Anko-sensei?" Tayuya said.

Anko looked at Kurenai a moment then sighed. "I accept Tenten-chan. Everyone here has heard about what happened in Snow.... good. The scroll contains the secrets of Tenten's new jutsu and how to do it." Anko paused a moment while everyone looked on in shock. "Sharing a signature jutsu with another shinobi is a huge act of trust, as everyone knows you don't share your secrets or special jutsu for security reasons. It isn't like a common jutsu or creating a jutsu for someone. The jutsu is Kunai Storm." Anko stood, and in front of a silent room gave Tenten a full bow of respect. "I'm honored to accept your gift.... Tenten-sensei."

Tenten's jaw dropped, she swayed a moment with a blank stare and fainted.

Neji caught Tenten before her head hit the floor.

Anko's face went stone cold. "If I hear even one joke about this.... I swear on Kurenai's life I, will, kill, you." Anko said in her coldest, most serious voice, everyone knew Anko was deadly serious. That was an S-Rank death threat from Konoha's Queen of revenge.

Kurenai opened her mouth to say something and suddenly closed it when Anko glared down at her. Kurenai hadn't seen that look in Anko's eyes in years, this time she had to back down from Anko.

Everyone nodded to Anko, the simple fact that she'd sworn on Kurenai's life told them how important this was to her. The last person Anko had called sensei had tortured her, experimented on her and tried to kill her multiple times.

Anko's expression almost returned to normal. "Neji help Tenten.... I'd like to get back to my birthday party so listen up, I'll only say this once. Except for Kurenai-chan, Hinata-chan and Naruto-kun no one has ever been that kind to me and I got a little emotional. I meant what I said and won't apologize. So consider it a personal matter and drop it." Anko said then her happy mood from earlier returned.

Everyone glanced around a moment, nodded and the light mood seemed to return, but inside many were still trying to calm down. They all knew about her temper and how her mood could change in an instant from joy to blinding rage, but even for Anko that was extreme. Most of the people in the room had never seen Anko that intense before.

Several people gave Anko her gift, then Kakashi stepped up.

Anko partially opened the small box suspiciously. "This one better not explode Kakashi."

"Explode?" Tayuya said.

"My twenty-third birthday, a small party.... he gave me a box just like this one, and when I opened it.... it exploded. It didn't hurt, but it took me two hours to.... clean myself up.... I had to burn those clothes you one-eyed son of a bitch. You ruined one of my favorite shirts"

"Let's see what he got you Anko-chan." Kurenai said, trying to change the mood, she remembered how Anko had been in full bitch mode for a month after it happened and sent a dozen people to the hospital.

Anko lifted the top of the box, her eyes moved side-to-side a moment as she scanned it, blushed red and slammed the lid down on the box. "PERVERT!" Anko yelled, then put the box on the floor by her feet.

"What is it Anko-chan?" Kurenai said annoyed, but very curious. She wouldn't admit it to anyone outside her closest circle of friends, but she'd become a big pervert in the last six months.... at least in private with those few that knew her intimately.

Anko sighed, leaned in next to Kurenai and whispered in her ear so only she heard. "It's a book titled 'Busty Kunoichi in Bondage' and if you tell him I can't wait to read it I swear I'll tell everyone here you have the entire limited edition collection of 'Ichi Ichi Paradise' and ruin your clean reputation."

Kurenai blushed bright red then paled and gave Anko a private subtle signal she agreed.

Everyone looked at Kurenai curiously as her face went from normal to red to almost white and back to normal in under five seconds.

"And you Kakashi, I should kick your ass, but I'll let it go because you're dating Kouseki-chan. Be good to her though, don't forget who her brother is." Anko said and gave Kakashi a 'gotcha' smile.

Kakashi's visible eye twitched nervously.

Kouseki blushed lightly, winked at Anko, handed Anko her gift, grabbed Kakashi's arm and lead him away.... past Naruto, and smirked when he glared at Kakashi.

"Anko you're sadistic." Kurenai said quietly to Anko.

"Thank you." Anko said, smiled proudly and opened Kouseki's gift, silver snake earrings.

The other adults and the rest of the 'Rookie Nine' gave Anko their gifts, except Naruto, Hinata and Ino. The only other guests after them were Tsunade, Jiraiya and a very nervous Kumo.

Ino, in a nice purple dress that came down to mid-thigh, and her now common gloves and belt everyone assumed was a new fashion statement, ankle weights hidden as always, stepped up to the table empty-handed but apparently not worried.

"Ino, I know you better than to come to my birthday party without a gift, a diva like you would never make a social mistake like that.... so what did you get me?" Anko said with a gentle glare.

"Very true Anko-chan.... my gift is.... me." Ino said playfully.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Not like that.... not that I'd mind Anko-chan, you're beautiful.... what I mean is I'm going to treat you to the Ino experience." Ino said and smiled.

Anko looked at Ino unsure what to say. "Explain.... because honestly Ino this teasing is getting me arroused." Anko said with a sly smile.

Ino held in a brief, but intense giggle and blushed. "Sorry Anko-chan, what I mean is a full day of shopping and pampering, including meals, all on me. You know about as much about being a lady as Guy-sensei and Rock Lee know about fashion, and I'm going to change that."

Anko's face was a mix of excitement and horror. She tried to talk and only ended up looking like a fish out of water.

Kurenai smiled broadly. "I love it Ino-chan.... Anko you're going to do it and you will enjoy it or I'll make you go every day until you do."

Anko turned to Kurenai, genuinely scared. "You wouldn't dare Kuri-chan.... would you?"

Kurenai gave Anko a kiss on the lips then smiled at her. "Try me bitch." Kurenai said sweetly.

Anko whimpered and sighed in defeat. "Hai, thank you Ino-chan, I'd love that."

"Since I have the day off from training, be ready at seven-thirty tomorrow morning, don't eat breakfast I'll handle that.... and dress casual, but nice." Ino said and walked away.

Anko crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "I don't care what I'm threatened with, I will not even try on one of those frilly, girlie dresses.... I'd rather give up dango."

A giggling Tsunade stepped up with a small box in her hand. "Happy Birthday Anko, it won't top some of the others, but I think you'll love it."

Anko mostly relaxed, took the gift, opened it and looked at Tsunade confused. "This is it, what's this for?" Anko said, then removed and held up the silver key with '25' on it.

Everyone was confused, except Tsunade, Hinata and Naruto, who smiled broadly.

"It's for getting in of course." Tsunade said with a big smile.

Anko was excitedly curious now. "In where?"

"Remember that secret birthday present Naruto-kun got me I won't tell anyone about.... well next month you, Anko Mitarashi, are going to be one of the first people to see it.... and that key will be needed so don't lose it." Tsunade said, her two tails waved excitedly behind her as she stepped back.

Naruto stepped up with Hinata, both empty-handed. "Anko-chan, we can't give you all of our gifts here, but part of mine I can.... if you want. Before you answer, to get it you'll have to at least open your shirt and show everyone your Kitsune Mark." Naruto said.

Anko stood up, slipped off her new trenchcoat and gave it to Kurenai. "Everyone here has seen my tits already, so let's do it." Anko said excitedly, stepped to the open floor away from the table, then removed her shirt and sports bra, letting her huge breasts hang past her waist, the large nipples on her seven inch purple areola erect, the Kitsune Mark just above the areola of her left breast. "Are these impressive or what." Anko said proudly.

Kurenai giggled and sighed in amusement.

Naruto smiled a moment, then got serious. He held up his right hand and a moment later it glowed with red chakra. "This will hurt a little, but not like when I Marked you."

Anko nodded and mentally braced herself for the pain.

"This is an upgrade of the Kitsune Mark, like a level two. You can have it too Kurenai-chan, if you want it." Naruto said.

"I'll wait and see it on Anko-chan first Naruto-kun." Kurenai said.

Naruto looked at Anko and waited a moment for her nod, then stepped close and put his hand over the Kitsune Mark on her left breast.

Anko clinched her jaw and fists but other wise didn't react during the thirty seconds Naruto's hand was on her.

Naruto removed his hand and smiled. "Done.... give it a minute then tell me how you feel."

Anko looked down at her Kitsune Mark, a fox head in a circle, and noticed a small fox tail mark at 'twelve o'clock'. "I'm a little warm inside, but otherwise feel normal. So what can I do now?" Anko said a little excited.

"I've had Kyuubi-chan working on this for months, even before I marked anyone. The Kitsune Mark can be upgraded four times. You all know what Level One does, Level Two doesn't boost your chakra, but it does make it more efficient. Since you're a Fire affinity Anko, it doubled the power of your Fire jutsu but doesn't use any more chakra than normal. It also has a second ability.... at least yours does Anko." Naruto said slightly nervous.

Anko was really excited to hear her fire jutsu were stronger, but was a slightly confused and annoyed at the last line. "What do you mean, at least mine is?"

"I know how you feel about your breasts.... and how you felt before, I gave you the ability to change them back to normal size if you want to." Naruto said, obviously nervous when he finished. "Are you mad?"

"Kurenai-chan come here please." Anko said, talked quietly with Kurenai for almost five minutes, then stepped close to Naruto. "If anyone else had done that to me knowing how I felt about my breasts before and after I was marked, he'd be on the floor screaming as I slowly cut his balls off.... but you aren't just anyone Naruto Namikaze. Kurenai-chan and I have a pretty good idea why you did it, so before I hand out your punishment I want to try it. I just focus on what I want to do, right?" Anko said.

"Hai." Naruto said and nodded.

Anko stepped back, away from Kurenai as well, stood for a moment and focused her mind on what she wanted. In the span of five seconds Anko's breasts shrank back to their original F cup size. They kept their fullness, but still hung from her chest as they always had. Anko felt her breasts and was happily surprised they weren't the soft sacks of fat she'd had since she was a teen, but still the meaty tits her Kitsune Mark gave her. Anko stepped close to Naruto again, her face still emotionless, suddenly smiled, grabbed his head and planted a sizzling kiss on his lips for almost a full minute.

Hinata just smirked happily, but no one saw her.

Anko broke the kiss and looked in his eyes. "You're definitely getting fucked later Naruto-kun." Anko said, then leaned in close. "I don't want to get pregnant though.... at least not yet. Otherwise, I'll be your loyal subbie bitch Naruto-sama." Anko whispered then licked his cheek and leaned back.

Naruto had a big smile on his face. "Before you ask Anko, no you can't make them bigger than they were, and it doesn't affect that.... sorry."

"You could of.... but that's ok, I'm happy. I can save my big babies for my close friends to enjoy." Anko said with a sly smile then glanced at Kurenai, Hinata and Naruto again, each got a wink.

"Lucky dog.... I'd do anything to have beautiful women throw themselves at me like they do Naruto." Kiba said annoyed, then smiled. "Maybe he'll hook me up with one of those busty kitsune girls." Kiba said quietly.

"Don't count on it dog-boy." Sakura said quietly from behind Kiba.

"Oh shut up, I wasn't talking to you." Kiba snapped at her quietly.

Sakura sighed and leaned in close. "I'm sorry Kiba. I can't believe I'm gonna do this, but if you want some easy girls wth big tits I'll hook you up with some girls that rival Tayuya, and in exchange you keep me anonymous. You tell anyone I did this and I'll castrate you and Akamaru with my bare hands.... got it?" Sakura whispered in Kiba's ear.

"Why would you do that for me Sakura? I respect you as a strong kunoichi, med nin, even consider you a good friend, but we've never gotten along very well." Kiba whispered.

"Let's just say I'm making up for past mistakes.... now do we have a deal?" Sakura whispered.

"I want to believe you Sakura, but without knowing why you're suddenly being so nice to me I can't take the chance this is a prank." Kiba said quietly.

"Look, I can't tell you why I'm doing this, but I swear it's not a trick. I hoped I wouldn't have to do this.... I know something about Hana that will guarentee you not only beat her in the challenge but she'll totally submit to you.... and you know what I mean." Sakura whispered reluctantly. '_When did I become such a pervert I'd not only help Kiba do that to his older sister, a friend, kunoichi and med nin I respect, but I'd get arroused thinking about it_.' Sakura thought.

Kiba's eyebrows went up, no one outside the Clan knew of the challenges. "I don't know how you know about that Sakura, but you have a deal." Kiba whispered.

End Chapter 56


	57. Ch57: Anko's Birthday Pt 2

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 57: Anko's Birthday Pt 2

By: MikeJV37

----October 24, 4:48 PM, Namikaze Mansion----

"I don't have one of the biggest pairs in the room right now.... but do I still have great tits?" Anko yelled with a smile and raised her arms.

There was a moment of whispering that seemed to spread out from one group, then everyone answered in unison. "NO!"

Anko's arms dropped in shock.

"Gotcha!" Everyone said together.

Kurenai burst out in hysterical laughter.

Anko crossed her arms under her breasts so they rested on her arms and glared daggers at everyone. "And people think I'm cold-blooded and sadistic...." Anko suddenly smiled. "Does my heart good to know I'm rubbing off on everyone." Anko proclaimed proudly, rushed up, grabbed the sides of Naruto's head and stuck out her chest.

"Anko please don't...." Naruto said nervously.

"Take it like a man!" Anko said with a big grin and shoved his face into her breasts and shook them wildly in his face for a minute before she released him.

Almost every woman in the room laughed at the red-faced Naruto.

A laughing Anko put her new trenchcoat on and sat next to the red-faced from laughing Kurenai. "I'll get you later bitch.... you're lucky I love you so much." Anko said playfully to Kurenai then leaned in and kissed her. "Okay you pervert, get up here and let's get this over with."

Jiraiya stepped up, with a big perverted smile, and handed Anko her gift. "Thanks for the great show and...."

"Shut it!" Anko interrupted, opened her gift, her jaw dropped, then in a quick motion she stood and held up the red and purple hardcover book. "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS JIRAIYA!" Anko yelled, her chakra and killer intent suddenly filled the huge room.

Kurenai stood and leaned close. "Its about us Anko-chan, I said he could." Kurenai whispered.

Anko's eyes bugged out and she dropped the book on the table with a loud smack. "Why did...."

Kurenai put her hand on Anko's mouth to stop her. "Later Anko, I promise." Kurenai said softly and seductively to Anko then removed her hand.

Anko took several deep breaths, calmed herself and picked the book up. "Thank you Jiraiya.... I better not see this for sale in a store or find out there are copies floating around for anyone to read." Anko said coldly.

Jiraiya barely flinched. "She told you the truth Anko, and that is the only copy. I may be a lot of things and have made a few bad choices in my life...." Jiraiya glanced subtly at Naruto and Tsunade. "I've never broken a promise, I'm ashamed to say that I've bent one or two, but never brokan one.... ask Tsunade and Naruto."

Kurenai elbowed Anko and glanced at Jiraiya.

Anko sighed, pushed down her feelings and looked at Jiraiya. "Thank you for the gift Jiraiya." Anko said.

Kurenai hugged Anko and kissed her cheek. "Thank you Anko-chan.... there's one person left."

Anko looked around a moment before she locked on her. "You got me a gift Kumo?" Anko said, sounding surprised.

Kumo stepped forward very nervously. "H,hai, Anko-chan." Kumo said and shakily held out a small box.

Anko took it and smiled at her. "Calm down Kumo, I'm not gonna hurt you.... but you've only been with us three weeks and you're paid very little.... how can you afford a gift?"

"I.... I m,made it m,myself." Kumo said nervously.

Anko opened the small box, looked inside for a moment, and smiled subtly. "You really made this yourself?"

"Hai.... I found all the pieces, nothing is stolen I promise. I heard two weeks ago your birthday was coming, and even if I'm only there temporarily I had to do something for you because you did take me in, gave me a job, nice clothes, and you.... you didn't beat me or even mistreat me when I messed up. I'd of happily let you though, I deserve it." Kumo said.

Anko was on her feet and grabbed Kumo's collar in a instant. "Don't you EVER fucking say that again Kumo!" Anko said angrily. "Who has more reason to hate you than anyone?"

"Naruto-sama." Kumo replied instantly, almost as a reflex.

"Even in your cell when we left you alone with him.... did he do anything to you that left a bruise or even a scratch?" Anko said.

"No." Kumo replied instantly.

"Naruto had more reason to tear your head off than anyone.... and he didn't. I understand why you did it better than almost everyone in Konoha, I'm the Queen bitch of revenge around here, ask anyone.... and even I stopped wanting to kill you. Though you tried to kill an innocent girl for what her father did you aren't a bad person, in your own way you tried to restore your family honor.... you were misguided, but still basically a good person.... that, Kumo, is why you're alive right now. I know evil when I see it.... only a few people in Konoha can match or even exceed the shit I've experienced, I've looked evil in the eye.... Kumo.... you don't even come close. Now.... are you going stop that I'm worthless shit, because it's starting to piss me off! If you can't even take a little pride in making me a gift for my birthday then I'm done wasting my time on a pathetic cunt like you.... Naruto take this worthless trash somewhere and destroy it. I thought she'd make a good little sister but I was wrong." Anko said and shoved Kumo back.

No one made a sound as Kumo stood there for three minutes with her head down and cried her eyes out.

Naruto finally walked up behind Kumo, put his hand on her shoulder and glanced at Anko a moment. "You won't feel any pain Kumo, I promise." Naruto said sadly.

"No." Kumo said.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Anko said.

"I said.... NO!" Kumo yelled fiercely as she raised her head and looked into Anko's eyes.

Unseen by Kumo, Naruto smiled at Anko.

"I WILL EARN EVERYONE'S TRUST, I WILL BE A STRONG KUNOICHI OF KONOHA, I WILL BECOME KUMO MITARASHI.... AND I AM NOT WORTHLESS!!!!!" Kumo screamed at the top of her lungs with fire in her eyes.

An ear-to-ear smile appeared on Anko's face as she clapped, joined moments later by everyone else.

Totally stunned by everyone's reaction, Kumo slowly turned a circle and looked at everyone.... they all had a big smile on their face and pride in their eyes, she stopped her turn at Anko. "You.... you were just testing me?"

"Hai, I had to Kumo. Kurenai-chan and I have watched everything you'd done, the strange dreams you've had were Kurenai's Genjutsu, we knew about the gift, but it was obvious you were just putting up a brave front, despite what happened at ANBU Headquarters we knew that in your heart you were filled with doubt about your own worth, so we came up with this. We're battle hardened Jounin, you didn't really think you could hide anything from us did you? You needed a major kick in the ass to make you want to live, give you something to work for that was from your heart, not what you thought we wanted from you, and it worked. Congratulations.... you passed your final test.... Kumo Mitarashi." Anko said happily, was handed a manilla folder by Tsunade, sat it and a pen on the coffee table in front of Kumo and opened it to the last page. "I'm sorry I was so hard on you just now, but it was the only way, you had to believe me. Sign by the X's and you'll officially become Kumo Mitarashi, my nee-chan." Anko said with a huge smile.

Kumo was beyond stunned, she looked like her brain had shut down. Kumo finally blinked almost two minutes later then the corners of her mouth curled slightly. "R,really.... you mean it?" Kumo said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Hai, everyone knew this test was coming Kumo, and I love the necklace you made for me, it's beautiful." Anko lifted it out of the box for everyone to see before she put it on. "So are you going to sign and give me my best birthday present.... a lil sister?" Anko said.

Kumo grabbed the pen and signed the form in all three places.

Tsunade stepped up, looked it over briefly, then signed and put her official seal on it. "It's official.... you're now Kumo Mitarashi." Tsunade said proudly.

Kumo leapt the coffee table, landed on Anko which knocked her back onto the couch, and hugged Anko with everything she had while everyone cheered.

----6:00 PM, Namikaze Training Grounds----

Anko stood in Training Ground Two, eight feet from Tayuya in her new trenchcoat, but she had a black t-shirt on under it. "Okay Tayuya-chan tell me what this can do."

"You know about the weight already, but it allows you to talk to and control normal snakes. When I tell you, make the hand signs Snake, Bird, Rabbit, Rat, Bird and Snake then put some chakra into the coat." Tayuya said, did four hand signs, then kneeled and touched the ground. "Darkness."

To the people watching the inside of Training Ground Two went grey, they could see Anko and Tayuya pretty cleary, but it was like the sun had just gone below the horizon.

Inside, to Anko and Tayuya it was almost pitch black.

Tayuya activated her kitsune nightvision, her slitted pupils opened wide, she could now see as well as everyone outside the Training Ground. (AN: like night vision goggles) "That's better. Okay Anko.... now!"

Anko nodded, made the six handsigns and put some chakra into her trenchcoat. "What the hell...." Anko said surprised, but quickly regained her composure and looked around as a huge smile appeared on her face. "This is fucking cool! How long will this last Tayuya?"

"Until you release it, and except to activate the jutsu doesn't use any of your chakra." Tayuya said then sent Yugito and Isribi a telepathic message.

Yugito and Isaribi shrugged slightly then waved at Anko. They gasped when Anko turned towards them and waved back.

"Naruto, I thought the Darkness jutsu of Training Ground Two made it almost pitch black in there." Kurenai said, confused and amazed.

"It does, Tayuya-chan, what did that jutsu do?" Naruto said so Tayuya heard him.

"I can sense the heat of your bodies.... it isn't like seeing, the coat is doing it.... it's like the Byakuugan in a way, I can.... see, everything around me in color patterns. The ground and trees and things are all dark blue and black.... I see all of you as red, orange, yellow, green, light blue and for Naruto and those with the Mate Mark some white, you have some too Kurenai-chan. Naruto you look really cool, you have this aura of colors around you.... like you're radiating warmth, no one else has one.... I think it's because of Kyuubi." Anko said.

Tayuya cancelled the darkness jutsu of Training Ground Two with a hand sign. "Anko, please cancel the jutsu, just think about it."

Anko did as told and everything returned to noral, making her wince and close her eyes a moment. "Ah, that's bright."

"Sorry Anko-chan. The final ability of the coat is an advanced form of a jutsu Naruto-kun has used with Gamabunta-sama." Tayuya said.

Naruto's eyes got as big as saucers as he realized what Tayuya was about to say.

"Anko-chan.... please summon the snake you're closest too, like Naruto-kun and Gamakichi." Tayuya said with a smirk.

Everyone started to whisper excitedly, they didn't know what was about to happen but they all knew it'd be big.

Anko thought a moment, smiled, pulled up her left sleeve, bit her thumb and smeared it on the tattoo. "Summon!" There was a big puff of smoke, and when it cleared a moment later was a giant, purple-tinted black snake with red eyes, its foot thick body was coiled near Anko with its head raised up to her hieght.

"**You sssummoned me Anko-ssssama**." The huge snake said in a female voice then yawned, her mouth opened all the way, her huge fangs snapped out a moment, then looked around and almost seemed to slump sadly. "**You did not sssssummon me to.... play, a pity**."

Many of those watching flinched the way she said play.

"Sorry, not today. For those of you that have never met her, this is Vipra.... her actual name doesn't translate into our language. Vipra, the cute brunette hugging Kurenai-chan is Kumo.... my new little sister." Anko said as she pointed.

Vipra looked right at Kumo and gave her a small bow. "**An honor to meet you Kumo-ssssama."**

Kumo shuddered a moment then stood straight and gave Vipra a full bow. "Th,the honor is m,mine Vipra-sama." Kumo said nervously. She'd met a few of Anko's snakes before, they all terrified her.

"She'll get used to you Vipra." Anko said.

Vipra turned to Anko, moved her head close, and seemed to inspect Anko's new trenchcoat for a minute as her forked purple tongue flicked in and out rapidly, then suddenly reared up to ten feet. "**Your garment reakssss of The Divine Onesss, who gave thisssss to you**?" Vipra said with a slight edge to her voice.

Tayuya suddenly got very nervous, she couldn't tell if Vipra was scared or angry. "Is there a problem Anko-sensei?"

"Vipra, do not humiliate me." Anko said through clenched teeth.

Vipra suddenly lowered her head to four feet. "**Forgive me Anko-sssssama, I meant you no disssssresssssspect, you know they make ussssss nervousssssss. Even Lord Manda fearsssss them**."

Anko calmed down. "It's okay Vipra, I forgot about that. Okay Tayuya, what's this jutsu do?"

Tayuya relaxed after Anko did. "It's a special type of jutsu called a Fusion Transformation. Naruto-kun knows the basic jutsu from Gnmabunta-sama...." Tayuya glanced at Vipra, she knew the Snake and Toad Clans didn't get along. "To do it you must be in contact with your Summon, Vipra in this case."

Anko put her hand on Vipra's head.

Tayuya nodded. "Focus on Vipra and sharing your chakra with hers.... has an image formed in your mind of your new self?"

Anko got a sadistic smile on her face and concentrated on the image in her head. "Got it."

"If you see yourself and Vipra in your mind then your chakras are linked, see yourself fusing your body with Vipra into the image in your mind." Tayuya said.

Anko didn't move for several moments. "FUSION TRANSFORMATION!" Anko suddenly said then there was a huge puff of smoke.

Everyone watched amazed as the smoke cleared, then several girls screamed.

Where Anko had been was now a half coiled snake woman at least thirty feet long. The first three or four feet was basically Anko from the waist up, her skin was a deep purple and seemed to be covered in tiny scales, her face had snake-like features and her now red eyes had vertical slit pupils. Her waist-length hair was a dark, almost black shade of purple that gleamed in the evening sun. Her breasts were much rounder and were covered by a black armor similar to her normal battle armor. From her waist down was identical to how Vipra looked.

"**Thiss iss awessome, I've never felt sso powerful**!" Anko said in a demonic voice and with a slight snake-like lisp.

"Anko-sensei, don't do too much, I don't know how long you'll be able to hold this transformation your first time, using chakra will reduce your time even more." Tayuya said nervously.

Anko raised her tail and slammed it on the ground with a 'thoom' that shook the ground, then took a deep breath and blew a cone of flame a hundred feet straight up in the air so hot it made many watching step back. As soon as she finished about a minute later she wobbled, layed herself down, her hands supported her human body, her head hung down briefly as she panted, then there was a huge puff of smoke. When it cleared a moment later Anko was on her hands and knees panting hard and Vipra was on the ground, apparently exhausted.

"**I musssst go**." Vipra said very tiredly and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Everyone rushed to Anko's side, Kurenai the closest. "Anko you crazy bitch that was incredible.... but that flame, impressive as it was.... was stupid. You always were too damn impulsive." Kurenai said as she lifted Anko to her knees, then kissed her.

"That.... was.... FUCKING AWESOME!" Anko yelled, then fell into Kurenai's arms unconscious.

Tsunade kneeled close and used a diagnostic jutsu. "Anko's fine, she just has chakra exhaustion. Tayuya.... that jutsu is incredibly powerful, it felt like it temporarily combined their chakra, giving Anko their combined power."

Tayuya nodded. "Hai, Tsunade-sama. She shouldn't use it unless she has to, but like Naruto-kun she'll have to train in that form to let her body adapt to the chakra level."

"Tayuya-chan is right. Summon's chakra is more powerful than normal chakra, but not as powerful as Demon chakra. The only reason she even held her form that long is because of her Kitsune Mark.... and how powerful her new form is depends a lot on how strong her Summon is. Vipra has about the same amount of chakra Anko does with the Kitsune Mark. She could potentially do that with Manda, but not yet, she'll need a lot of special training to be able to do that. She'd also have to get Manda's permission to fuse with him, right Tayuya-chan?" Naruto said.

Tayuya nodded. "Naruto-kun is right, we should get her inside."

"Take her to my place Naruto-kun, put her in the Hot Spring." Ino said.

"Good idea Ino-chan." Naruto said and scooped Anko up bridal style.

"Thank you Ino-chan. I'm going with you Naruto.... someone has to stay with this crazy bitch." Kurenai said the first part seriously, the last line playfully, then put her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Kintara's there, she'll help. Tsunade-sama I promise I'll explain how later, but think I can get Anko back to normal by tomorrow morning." Ino said.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

Tsunade shook her head a moment. "Ino that's impossible! Even if she soaked in it all night she wouldn't be fully recovered by tomorrow morning.... I can't even do that with jutsu and soldier pills!"

Ino bit her bottom lip a moment. "It just occurred to me.... um, to do this I'll need a special friend of mine. I don't want anyone to visit tonight, please, my friend is rather shy about this gift and isn't ready to go public yet, even to friends." Ino said nervously but seriously.

Tsunade was almost twitching she was so excited about this almost miracle overnight cure for chakra exhaustion. "Okay Ino, just for tonight you're in charge of Anko's treatment, Kurenai do what Ino tells you, and until Ino's friend is ready to go public you and Anko are not to reveal their identity, for now no one is to talk about this special treatment.... it's an S-Rank secret. If it works like Ino thinks, after I'm debriefed I'll decide how this is handled. A treatment like this could cause Konoha serious trouble if it got out that our shinobi could recover from chakra exhaustion in ten to fifteen hours instead of seven to ten days. That alone is reason enough for another village to declare War on Konoha."

Ino paled. "Oh Kami I didn't think about that."

Naruto smiled. "Don't worry, while I'm around that won't happen. Eveyone but Ino go inside, I'll be back in a minute Ino, I'll take you to get.... your friend, so nobody sees you." Naruto vanished with Anko and Kurenai in a yellow flash.

Tsunade ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "That was one hell of a birthday party.... come on everyone, let's go inside and tell Kumo-chan some stories about Anko, I know she'll find them entertaining." Tsunade said with a smile then laughed, put her right hand on Kumo's shoulder and lead everyone inside.

Ino thought about the things they were going to tell Kumo and smiled. Ino watched them going into the house, smiled then ran to Hinata. "Hinata-chan, I need to borrow something...."

----12 Minutes Later, Ino's Place----

Ino opened the door to her Hot Spring, stepped in and shut the door. She saw Anko soaking in it up to her armpits, still unconscious, her butt-length purple hair waved about in the gently bubbling water. Ino smiled at Kurenai, clad only in her red panties and sports bra, which Ino thought nicely highlighted her bulging three month baby belly as she sat behind Anko who's head rested in her lap. "Hello Kurenai, any trouble getting Anko in?"

Kurenai smiled. "No, Kintara helped me. Normally only a very select few would be allowed to see more of Anko than her breasts, but Kintara is a kitsune and totally loyal to Naruto-kun, who I trust completely. She's very friendly Ino.... if I may ask you something about her."

Ino smiled as she sat down next to Kurenai on a large stone. "I know what you're going to ask Kurenai. In our terms, Kintara is bi-sexual. Despite being hundreds of years old, they mature slower than we do and so she isn't much older than me, that's why she looks and acts like she does. That's how Naruto explained it to me anyway. Kintara didn't do or say anything inappropriate did she?"

Kurenai smiled. "No she didn't Ino-chan.... so how long will Anko-chan need to soak before she wakes up, is there anything I can do to help her?"

Ino blushed slightly. "Hai.... I feel funny saying this, but Tsunade-sama put me in charge of treating Anko, so please answer any questions honestly and do anything I tell you to..... some of it will be very intimate though."

Kurenai raised her eyebrows slightly, but nodded. "Hai.... Ino-sama."

Ino took a deep breath and sighed. "Can Anko orgasm through breast or nipple stimulation alone?"

Kurenai blushed slightly. "Hai, especially when I hurt her nipples."

"I know you're the Mistress and Anko is the submissive.... but, Anko's a painslut isn't she? She gets off on the abuse." Ino said.

"Hai, you're right about us.... but Anko's only like that with me. I don't mean to pry, but you know a lot more about this than you should Ino." Kurenai said curiously.

Ino blushed and nodded. "I want you to sit where you're most comfortable and can reach Anko's breasts easily.... get her arroused and keep her that way, but not too arroused, you're not trying to make her orgasm, if she tries to get herself off stop her however you normally would. When I return in about thirty minutes I want Anko to have a warm, relaxing sexual feeling running through her. Can you do that Kurenai?"

"Hai, Ino-sama.... I don't know exactly what you have in mind, but if it'll help Anko recover by tomorrow I'll do anything for you.... or with you." Kurenai said, blushed, then glanced at the door. "I know someone is in the next room Ino.... is she your friend with the special talent you mentioned?"

"Hai. When I return Anko should be ready, then we'll get her out, dry her off and take her to my bedroom where my friend will be waiting. When Anko wakes, explain to her what's happening, Anko has to go along with this all the way or it won't work." Ino said seriously, stood and left the room. Outside the room Ino signaled for silence. "Come on, we need to get ready.... I know this'll work, it has too." Ino said as confidently as she could, but her nervousness showed.

End Chapter 57


	58. Ch58: Anko's Big Day

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 58: Anko's Big Day

By: MikeJV37

-

Author's Note: I thought I'd tell everyone now so you're ready. This story ends at chapter 70. There will be a sequel, this series will always continue as long as people want it to. I'm also working on a 'honeymoon' lemon for ch68 with Naruto and his wives, I should have it reposted next week. Ill let you know when it's up. LOL!

-

----October 24, 6:44 PM, Ino's Place----

"It's my birthday.... I got a little sister.... got a bunch of killer gifts.... did the coolest jutsu of my life and passed out.... but woke up in a Hot Spring while Kuri-chan played with my breasts.... best fucking day ever!" Anko said with a huge smile on her tired face. She was still amazed that after only thirty minutes in this Hot Spring gave her enough of her strength back to stand with help, it'd normally take three to five days to get to this level.

Ino stepped in front of her bedroom door and looked at the two women with her. "Remember Anko, Kurenai, everything that happens here is currently an S-Rank secret and doesn't mean we're involved beyond this.... not yet anyway, maybe one day." Ino said seriously, then smirked slyly. "Remember Anko, until you leave here tomorrow morning.... you and Kurenai are my bitches, so don't take anything that happens personally. You know the person in there, but this can't change our relationships outside of here. She's nervous about doing this so please help her stay relaxed, it took me twenty minutes to get her calmed down."

Kurenai and Anko nodded, they were experienced Jounin and could follow orders. "Hai, Ino-sama." Both said in unison.

Ino opened the door and lead them inside.... where they saw a huge breasted woman only in black mini-shorts.

Anko's eyebrows went up. "Temari-chan?"

"Hello Kurenai-chan, Anko-chan.... please remove Anko's towel and lay her on her stomach on the bed." Temari said with a friendly smile.

Ino stepped back from Anko, letting Kurenai support her, then removed Anko's towel and revealed her nude body to Temari, who she saw blush slightly and smile.

Anko smiled and spread her feet a little wider apart, which showed some of her half opened, smooth pussy lips below her large purple bush. "Like what you see Temari-chan...." Anko noticed Temari's nipples harden slightly. "You could of told us Temari-chan." Anko said and smiled seductily at Temari.

"Knock it off you slut, you're here to recover, not get laid." Kurenai said sternly and walked Anko to the bed and gently threw her on it face down. "Is this going to hurt her any?"

"No." Temari said.

Kurenai smiled. "Good.... she can't orgasm without pain, this'll drive her nuts, maybe teach the little bitch a good lesson." Kurenai said with a dominant, playfull smile.

Anko sighed submissively. "You're so mean to me Kuri-chan." Anko whimpered sadly.

"Shut up and relax you big cunt.... you did this to yourself. If this works.... you're going with Ino-chan tomorrow and you will do anything she tells you.... including trying on frilly dresses if she wants you to." Kurenai smiled when Anko whimpered like a whipped puppy. "If you're a good girl tonight and tomorrow, I'll give you a special reward."

Anko smiled. "Hai, Kurenai-chan, I'm ready.... Ino-sama, Temari-sama."

Ino smiled. "Kurenai, get Hinata's healing salve from the table and give it to Temari. Start on Anko.... I need to get ready, this jutsu takes my total concentration. Anko.... you just relax and let us do everything, no resisting, no talking." Ino said with calm authority before she began to strip."

Kurenai and Anko gave a nod and did as ordered.

----October 25, 7:32 AM, Ino's Place----

Anko opened her eyes, looked to her left and pouted when she didn't see Kurenai's head on the pillow next to her. Gathering her strength she carefully sat up, which put a huge smile on her face, even after she looked to the floor where Ino and Temari had slept, she didn't see any blankets though. Anko suddenly took a deep breath through her nose and smiled even bigger. "That's Kuri'chan's pancakes!" Anko squealed like a little girl. Without even thinking Anko whipped off the blankets ran to the kichen at Jounin speed, where she stopped at the doorway.

"Anko-chan!" Kurenai almost squealed from the table, then blushed and giggled madly as she covered her mouth with her hands, then pointed at Anko. "You forget something Anko-chan." Kurenai said between giggles.

Ino and Temari also blushed and giggled.

"What?" Anko said excited but slightly confused.... until she looked down at herself, back at her friends and put her hands on her hips. "So I'm naked, Kurenai knows me intimately and last night you two saw every inch of my body.... and you touched it Temari.... so the three of you can stop giggling like school girls and give me my fucking pancakes, I know Kuri-chan made them. I'm eating breakfast nude and if you don't like it, fuck you." Anko said then crossed the room, stepped between Ino and Temari and put her arms on their shoulders with a very happy, grateful smile on her face. "Ino-chan.... that Spring is incredible, I feel stronger than I did yesterday. I fucked up last night at my party when I did that fire jutsu and exhausted my chakra, but your Spring, that weird medical jutsu you did, and that incredible massage Temari-chan gave me using Hinata-chan's healing salve, restored me good as new. I owe you both big time for this.... especially you Ino." Anko said then surpised Ino with a passionate kiss on the lips.

Ino was stunned, despite how intimate things got last night during Anko's recovery it had never gotten sexual.... but that kiss was pure sex.

"As for you Temari-chan.... I thought I was in shape, but I got a good look at you.... you make me feel like a damn Genin, where the fuck have you been hiding all that hard muscle.... and just between the four of us.... just using brute strength.... you could fold the three of us in half and shove our heads up our own cunts. I thought Sakura was strong.... without her chakra you'd rip her in half and not break a sweat. From the look on your face you probably just found this out didn't you.... I'd bet my clit Ino noticed and told you, from your reaction I'd say in the last week, two weeks at most."

Temari nodded shyly.

"I'm going to talk to Tsunade-sama and get you a Sensei.... I know your Taijutsu stinks for a Jounin Temari, I'm going to fix that. On a more personal note, I've never had a massage like that in my life. Your hands did things to me even Kuri-chan hasn't.... and it wasn't even sexual! If you ever need anything.... and I mean anything Temari-chan.... just ask." Anko said then gave Temari a passionate kiss on the lips that left Temari bright red. "Now bring on the pancakes, Ino has a big day planned for me.... and don't forget the sausages."

Kurenai stood and headed for the kitchen with a huge smile on her face.

----9:05 AM, Konoha Business District----

Ino walked down the street in an outfit she'd gotten on her birthday last month. A purple top that covered her entire chest, tied around her neck and mid-back just below her breasts, leaving her belly and back bare, a purple skirt over black spandex mini-shorts, her normal black shinobi sandles over her five pound ankle weights, her ten pound weight belt just above her skirt, five pound armored black fingerless gloves, her waist-length blonde hair in a topknot ponytail tied at the base by her Leaf Hitai-ite.

Anko almost looked like a civilian. Black shinobi sandles, black shorts came down just above her knees, a sleeveless purple t-shirt, not that anyone could tell since she finished her look with her new snakeskin trenchcoat that also covered her waist-length purple hair, Leaf Headband on top her head. Her braless breasts still at normal size at Ino's insistance. "If you dyed your hair purple we could pass as sisters." Anko said with a smile.

Ino laughed. "Forget it Anko, no one would ever touch me again from fear of you."

"I castrate a couple people and it haunts me forever...." Anko said in mock exasperation.

Ino stopped. "A couple people Anko.... you castrated thirty-six men and left them staked out to bleed out, hung four women by their tits, then cut out their clits and left them to bleed out.... and you've fed how many to your snakes?"

Anko stood there calmly and smiled at the memories. "They were all scum, the men were rapists, the women seduced rich married men, killed them, stole everything they could and usually left the window and kids pennyless.... I lost track of how many I've fed to my snakes."

Ino threw up her arms in defeat. "Why do I even bother.... come on, we're almost there."

Anko followed Ino, a big smile on her face, then it fell away when Ino turned toward a business. "Oh come on Ino, I have a reputation, you can't want me to sit through.... that!"

"Anko Mitarashi.... you'll walk your crazy ass in there, get your hair done, manicure, pedicure and full body makeover, or you can explain to Kurenai why you won't do this for her." Ino said sternly to Anko as if she was a little girl.

Anko flinched and bowed her head in defeat. "Okay I'll do it.... but if one of those prissy bitches tries to remove or even trim a single hair on my...." Anko stopped when Ino motioned to a women and her little kids passing within earshot. "Bikini area.... I'll burn this place down with her in it. I will not budge on this Ino, so don't even try."

Ino recognized the pure rage behind Anko's purple eyes at the idea of altering her purple bush in any way. "Okay Anko, I won't ask why it's so important to you, but I'll respect your wishes on that.... everything else is open though?"

Anko surpressed her rage and smiled. "Hai.... even all that girlie stuff you love, but no one touches the nest."

Ino nodded. "Hai, wait here a moment, since you're a beauty virgin I'll go set things up and warn them about your limit. This will be best if we're the only customers, I know the owner, she'll do it for me." Ino said happily then entered the pink-walled shop called 'The Beauty Mark'.

Anko glanced around to be sure there were no kids nearby. "I don't fucking believe I'm gonna do this.... all this girlie shit better get me fucked into a coma, I've got some serious tension to release." Anko said quietly to herself.

Ino opened the door and let two still Gennin kunoichi from her class at the Academy leave. "Thanks girls I'll catch you later.... they're ready now Anko."

Anko braced herself mentally and went in.

----12:10 PM, The Beauty Mark----

Anko stood in the waiting room by the front door, more nervous than anything else, but barely showed it. She thought about what they'd done to her, but she had to admit to herself it wasn't as bad as she expected.... she even kinda enjoyed it. She'd been stripped nude, had her hair, at both ends, thoroughly washed and conditioned, spent thirty minutes covered from the face down in mud, then had a full body wax that left her skin baby smooth.... with the exception of one area, which the owner had personally waxed around to be sure they didn't get too close and upset her. Anko thought the body wax was the best part, it hurt like a bitch and she loved every second of it. She was then put in an odd chair and spent the last hour getting her fingernails and toenails clipped, sanded, polished and painted while her hair and semi-wild bush were brushed and combed, then her bush was curled into what looked like a fluffy purple cloud and her long hair styled, she refused to let them cut it shorter, beyond some trimming to smooth the edges. They'd put make-up on her face, something she'd done only for some special missions. Anko hated admitting she was wrong, but damn if she didn't think she looked great! "Okay Ino I admit this was a little fun, but this won't be a regular event.... however, I may come back for a special occation, you bitches do good work. Now can we go eat, I'm starved." Anko said, looked at the other girls when they all giggled knownigly, then glared at Ino. "Spill it blondie, what don't I know that's so funny?"

Ino smiled. "Anko-chan... the makeover is only half done. We did you.... now we do your clothes."

Anko nearly paled, she'd forgtten about clothes. "Kami help me." Anko almost whimpered before she followed a smiling Ino out the door.

As they walked Ino saw the looks Anko was getting just for the hair and make up. She couldn't wait to see everyone's faces when Anko went through Konoha in her new clothes.... it almost made her wet in anticipation, doing a makeover on Anko was her greatest accomplishment as a diva.

Anko was getting very nervous about clothes shopping, until Ino stopped and she saw the store Ino had chosen and smiled. "The Iron Kimono.... thank you Ino."

"They have the best clothes in Konoha for shinobi.... kunoichi in particular, and I wanted to treat you a little by going somewhere you knew. Besides, Hotaru-chan loves makeovers more than I do.... working on you will blow her mind." Ino said with an almost sadistic grin.

"You sneaky, sadistic bitch.... I'm so proud of you." Anko said and smiled. She was right, Hotaru was worse than Ino. Ino was a diva, but Hotaru was a super diva. It only took an hour but she ended up with five new, and very sexy, outfits, one of which she wore when she left the store, her clothes and new trenchcoat sealed in a scroll in her new purse hung at her left side.

"Ready to melt some men's brains?" Ino said playfully.

Anko smiled. "Let's do it!" Anko said, let out a deep breath then followed Ino out on her right side. Anko's purple hair was feathered back, then split at her neck. At shoulder level both sections had a large purple ring binding it like a ponytail, but below each band her waist-length hair was in four braids, each braid ended in a purple ring three inches above the ends. Her dress absolutely shimmered in the sun. It was silk, but looked like snakeskin with tiny scales. The front was almost a bent infinity symbol forming a 'V' that showed her cleavage top to bottom, it gently supported and rounded Anko's breasts. From the bottom was a strap that went around her back. It only covered her left shoulder and arm down to her wrist, the right shoulder and arm were bare. Her stomach and right side were also bare, as well as her back, except for the strap. Her left side was covered and went into a skirt that went from high on her right hip to a knee-length flap that covered her left thigh in the front, back and on outside. She wore knee high purple leather boots with four inch heels. If you happened to get a glimpse as she walked, you saw purple silk panties that matched the dress and just covered her neatly combed and brushed bush. One of the girls had almost suggested a little trim when Ino had slapped her hand over the girl's mouth to literally save her life. Anyone that had received one of Anko's 'guarenteed death' glares never crossed her again. Anko knew that glare was next in power only to Tsunade's and Naruto's.

Ino lead Anko down the street at a casual pace, she walked very seductily, oozing sex appeal and had told Anko to follow her lead. Ino's eyes were darting madly about to catch every face, it took all her will power to not react to the openly lust filled stares at Anko, she was so proud she could burst.

Anko was having the same feeling, she'd been stared at most of her life, but those were mostly from fear, she'd never seen stares like these before.... at her anyway. As she walked to a sushi bar Ino frequented like Naruto did Ichiraku's, there was one big highlight for Anko.... they passed Might Guy on one of his mid-day runs.... and when he saw her he froze, mid-step, from almost a full run, then his head shot back from a violent nosebleed and he dropped to his back with a thud, out cold. Anko's smile went ear-to-ear and her hips swayed a little more.

You could almost hear 'Bombshell' (AN: by PowerMan 5000) being played in the background, there were dozens of men, teenagers of both sexes.... and a few women laid out on the street with nosebleeds and twitching in Anko's wake.

----3:52 PM, Konoha Business District----

Anko sat on a bench with Ino. "Oh come on Ino-chan you have to let me do this first.... please don't make be beg. I promised Kurenai I'd obey you today and not do anything without your permission.... I've done that, I even had fun doing that beauty stuff you love.... I'll take you shopping and buy you anything you want if you let me do this." Anko said quietly to Ino, who didn't relent even at her offer, then clenched her jaw a moment and sighed. "I didn't want to do this, but it's the only way without breaking my promise to Kuri-chan. You let me do this Ino and I'll...." Anko leaned in and whispered the rest in Ino's ear.

Ino's eyes got big as saucers and she paled. When Anko leaned back she stared at the older kunoichi, shocked. "Are you serious Anko-chan?"

Anko closed her eyes, sighed and opened them. "Hai.... dead serious. This is a one time offer Ino."

"If I let you do that, I won't get in trouble will I? You know he's friends with my dad, if he found out...." Ino said nervously.

"You won't, I promise. I'll take any heat.... so do we have a deal?" Anko said and held out her right hand.

Ino took Anko's hand. "We have a deal. I'm not big on pranks like Naruto, but I'll go along this one time because your offer is too tempting. Have you ever done this...."

"You'll be the first Ino-chan, and thank you. Come on, let's do this and get to Naruto's, Kushina invited us to dinner tonight and afterwards I get the rest of my birthday present from Naruto and Hinata." Anko said excitedly, stood and lead Ino towards her target.

----5:12 PM, Namikaze Mansion----

"You should of seen Ibiki's face when I walked into his office in this dress, he spit that toothpick across the room and into the neck of the ANBU guard that let us in.... he didn't even feel it!" Anko said with a huge smile and burst out laughing, which made her breasts shake beneath her dress.

Around the Dining Room table Naruto, Hinata, Kouseki, Tayuya, Yugito, Isaribi, Sakura and Kurenai were still bug-eyed from when they first saw Anko in her new dress almost twenty minutes ago. Kushina just had a big smile on her face as she didn't know Anko very well and thought she looked beautiful. Not everyone was stunned from just shock though.... Tayuya couldn't keep her tongue in her mouth or her left hand above the table.... not that she'd even touched her food yet. Kurenai, well she was drooling like a starving dog looking at twenty pounds of raw meat.... and just like several of the women at the table, beneath it her clit was hard enough to cut diamonds.

Anko glanced around the table, still smiling wildly, and stood. "As much fun as I'm having I think I'll go change clothes, I wouldn't want to spill anything on my new dress." Anko paused a moment, noting that only Kushina had stood when she did. "It's okay if the rest of you didn't stand, I'm not offended...." Anko's smile got even bigger, if that was possible. "I know you can't right now." Anko winked and gave them a very sly grin before she headed for the nearest bathroom.

"I better go see of she needs help getting...." Kurenai said as she started to rise.

"Sit down Kurenai." Naruto interrupted Kurenai in a calm but commanding voice.

Kurenai froze like she'd been grabbed by her pussy, and whimpered submissively. "We're married Naruto-kun, you can't...."

Naruto raised his chakra to Hokage level and gave Kurenai a glare that he could tell made her feel like a Genin before she sat obediently. Naruto dropped his chakra to normal and smiled warmly at her. "I'm sorry Kurenai, but everyone knows why you want Anko out of the dress.... if you go you won't come back for thirty minutes at least. Do I even need to say it Kurenai, most of us are thinking the same thing. Besides, if you did stand we'd all see the reason you want to go."

Kurenai realized she hadn't noticed how arroused was and blushed bright red. 'I'm sorry everyone.... uh, it must be my hormones, I am pregnant." Kurenai said with an obviously fake smile as she tried to save herself from humiliation, even among her good friends.

Everyone just smirked and nodded, politely letting Kurenai off the hook. They were almost in the same situation, so they couldn't really do anything but try to surpress their arrousal. Naruto and Hinata especially, their endowments had actually pushed out of one leg hole of their shorts during the 'Table Incident' as it'd be referred to. The whole village would refer to Anko's walk through Konoha as 'The Dress Incident'.

'I'm just glad Kakashi-kun wasn't here for this, he'd be on the floor." Kouseki said, relieved for once that he couldn't make it.

Everyone laughed at the thought of Kakashi seeing Anko in that dress.

"That's better, now we can eat!" Anko announced as she entered the Dining Room wearing the outfit she'd started the day in.

End Chapter 58


	59. Ch59: A Good Morning

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 59: A Good Morning

By: MikeJV37

----October 26, 7:58 AM, Training Ground 13----

Anko stood leaned against her usual tree in her battle gear, a huge smile on her face as she remembered the night before at Naruto's. "Ohhh Kami.... I'm still tingling. I never thought I'd submit to anyone but Kurenai, but what Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan did to me..... and I never thought sweet little Hinata would be such an animal in bed. She fucked me into submission.... and wanted more!" Anko said and had to laugh. "Ahhhh, and poor Kuri-chan.... she'll be sore for a while, but the way she was smiled in her sleep this morning she wouldn't change a thing. She's right on time.... good morning Tenten."

"Good morning Anko." Tenten walked up and smiled. "I heard about the dress incident yesterday.... I wish I hadn't been stuck in the backroom of the shop doing inventory, I'd give anything to of seen you and Ino-chan. You seem really relaxed this morning...." Tenten got a big sly smirk on her face. "Did you and Naruto-kun...."

"Tenten, that's between me and Naruto-sama." Anko said with a smirk. "We aren't here to gossip about my social life Tenten. I'm giving you a very special honor, I'm going to let you train me to use that jutsu and make it my own.... even call you sensei while we do." Anko said, then her face went emotionless. "I'll only say this once.... this is a very special honor I'm giving you, so you better take it seriously. I discussed this with Tsunade-sama yesterday, how you do with me will have a big effect on your future as a kunoichi.... it could even earn you a very special reward. Don't make me regret this." Anko said, then relaxed. "I'm ready to start.... Tenten-sensei."

Tenten smiled and stood as tall as she could. "Did you read the scroll?"

"Hai, Tenten-sensei." Anko said with a small smile.

----8:12 AM, The Iron Kimono----

Sasuke entered the shop and headed for the back as his eyes scanned the room. He wasn't meeting Hanabi until nine o'clock and Tenten would be busy until noon with Anko, that left him with training or....

"How may I help.... Sasuke-kun!" Kin squealed happily and bounced on her toes.

Sasuke sighed. "Morning Kin-chan, but I asked you not to do that. If you can't even do what I asked as my friend you'll lose your place as one of my future wives or help me rebuild the Uchiha Clan."

Kin's face fell.

"Be nice Sasuke-kun." Hotaru said as she stepped into his line of sight. "She's worked her butt off and you know it."

Sasuke gave Hotaru a nod and smirk. "Good morning Hotaru-san, and I'm always nice." Sasuke said then sighed when Hotatu glared at him. "Sorry Kin-chan. You've been around Naruto too much Hotaru, he's rubbing off on you."

Hotaru smiled. "Thank you Saske-kun.... I'll tell him you said so." Hotaru said, then giggled when Sasuke's head dropped. "Buy an outfit Kin-chan made for you and I won't tell Naruto-kun."

"Deal." Sasuke said without hesitation.

"I'll finish this up Kin-chan. Sasuke you have fifteen minutes so behave yourself with my daughter." Hotaru said with a smile and motherly glare.

Sasuke nodded, went around the counter and into the back room.

Hotaru took her adopted daughter's arm and pulled her close. "Have fun Kin.... nothing below the waist though." Hotaru said and winked slyly.

Kin's eye's got as big a saucers, that was contrary to everything Hotaru expected of her as a daughter. "Really Kaa-san? You told me I couldn't do...."

"Hai, but just this once you can." Hotaru imterrupted. "I'm going to make a Shadow Clone and slip out, I have something very special to do this morning. Take care of the store." Hotaru said and kissed Kin's forehead.

Kin smiled, winked at her adopted mother then walked happily into the back room.

Hotaru got focused and made a Shadow Clone. "A little rusty.... but I can still do it. You know what to do, I'll be back later.' Hotaru said to her Shadow Clone then vanished.

"I still have it." Hotaru's Shadow Clone said with a smile.

Hotaru looked down from her roof to be sure no one was looking, then leapt across the rooftops as fast and with as much stealth as she could to avoid detection by anyone below Jounin rank.

----8:30 AM, Namikaze Mansion----

In the Main Hall next to the roaring fireplace stood four kitsune girls.

"Isn't it just the best.... our mistresses are all going to be mothers! It'll almost be like having my own kits." Aozora said excitedly as her three blue tails waved behind her.

"You don't have any kits yet Zora-chan, none of us do.... except for Onnazuki." Tsuyabare said with a hint of sadness.

Onnazuki patted her older blonde sister on the shoulder and glanced at her younger blue-haired sister. "It's ok Tsuyabare-chan, it's been four hundred years so stop beating yourself up over that, you couldn't of saved him. We all know you'd of been a great mother with strong kits." The redhead said, once again trying to keep her sister from slipping back into the depression she'd spent a hundred years in after losing her first real love.

Aozora pouted sadly. "I'm sorry Tsuya-chan, I didn't mean to...."

"It's ok Aozora, I know you didn't mean to.... I didn't mean to spoil the mood. I'm as excited as you are Zora-chan, this will be Tsunade-sama's first kit, and in a way mine too." Tsuyabare said as her smile came back.

"Sakura-sama can't stop talking about it.... she even has the nursery all planned out." Korikou said, giggled and brushed her pink hair from her face.

"She would Korikou.... Tsunade-sama told me she plans everything out.... even when to be spontanious." Tsuyabare said and smirked playfully at her younger pink-haired sister.

"Sakura-sama does not, she's very fun and as spontanious as anyone!" Korikou almost yelled, her ears flattening against her head.

"Stop teasing her Tsuyabare or I'll put you on guard duty again." Tsunade said as she crossed the room from the kitchen, coffee cup in hand.

Tsuyabare swallowed hard and went a little pale. "Tsunade-sama.... I'm sorry Korikou-neechan I didn't mean it." Tsuyabare said, her ears and two tails down in submission.

Korikou held up her hands in the clawed position. "She made fun of Sakura-sama again after you told her not to. Can I do it Tsunade-sama?"

Tsuyabare looked at Tsunade, her eyes pleading for mercy.

Tsunade smirked. "Open your shirt Tsuyabare.... and no back talk, I warned you about teasing Sakura around her.

Tsuyabare whimpered in submission and slowly opened her grey shirt to expose her bare breasts. "I'm sorry Korikou-neechan.... I won't do it again."

Korikou smiled. "I know, and I forgive you.... I'm still doing this though." Korikou said, grinned almost sadistically and deeply scratched Tsuyabare's breasts from base to nipples hard enough to make her bleed briefly.

Tsuyabare winced in pain as her treasured breasts were brutalized, but didn't move except to look down at them sadly. She looked at Tsunade a moment for her nod then stopped supressing her chakra and let her breasts heal in a matter of seconds, not leaving even a hint she was ever touched before she rubbed them lovingly a moment and closed her shirt. "You know how to hurt a girl Tsunade-sama.... but I did break the rules and deserved it."

Tsunade walked up and put her left arm around her blonde Kitsune Guardian. "You know we still love you, but this isn't your realm, you have responsibilities now. Just between us girls, I heard what you said and it was funny.... but you know the rules Tsuyabare-chan. Sakura-chan has loosened up, but she's still a little sensitive about some things. If she'd heard you and you'd hurt her feelings you know Naruto-kun would find out."

Tsuyabare's eyes opened wide. "Shit.... I didn't think about that, I was just playing with Kouriko like I always do and.... I'm working on it okay, I'm still not used to being responsible. Aozora's the responsible one, she's the youngest kitsune here and she has three tails already," Tsuyabare sighed. "Would you girls help me be more responsile? When Tsunade-sama has her kit I want to be there for them, I lost the chance to be a mother, I don't want to let anyone down when all the kits are born.... you know how I love kits. I may be a lazy bitch sometimes but you know I care deeply for all of you."

They traded glances and group hugged Tsuyabare. A long moment later they broke up suddenly and looked at the second floor above the stairs where Kushina stood in sandles, black pants and a dark red shirt, her hands clasped together under her chin as if she was praying, a big happy smile on her face.

"I love family moments." Kushina said happily then went down the stairs and over to them. "Tsuyabare, I know I haven't been here long but I have watched you when I could. You just need to discipline your mind better.... if you'll let me, I can help you with that. Do what I say and work hard.... and in a month I guarentee you'll be as organized and reliable as Shizune."

"Can you really do that Kushina-sama?" Tsuyabare said with stunned excitment.

Kushina gave Tsunade a devious smirk. "Hai. You'll probably hate me for a while.... I sure did when my brother did it to me, but when I'm finished you'll be a new kitsune."

Tsunade looked at the floor as she sighed almost nervously. "Kushina-chan are you going to do to her what I think you are?"

Kushina smiled sweetly. "Wait for me out back Tsuyabare, I have to pick up a few things first." Kushina said, turned and headed to the stairs.

"You have no idea what you just got yourself into Tsuyabare-chan." Tsunade said, put her left arm around her shoulder and lead her nervous guardian towards the back of the Mansion. '_I'm glad I never had to do those damn circle drills_.' Tsunade thought as she crossed the room.

----8:56 AM, Training Ground 35----

Ino stood in front of Jiraiya full of pride. That morning she'd had Jiraiya up her glove and ankle weights to ten pounds and her belt to fifteen pounds, and after two hours of training she still felt strong.

Jiraiya had a big smile on his face that showed how proud he was of Ino. "I have to admit that I underestimated you Ino, you're getting stronger faster than I expected. I've only met four people that adapt to hard training faster than you do Ino.... I'll have to make this harder if I want to keep you challenged."

"Who are they Jiraiya-sensei?" Ino said excitedly curious.

Jiraiya smirked and thought for a moment if he should tell her, then smiled as he realized it would just inspire her to work even harder. "Orochimaru, Tsunade.... Naruto...." Jiraiya smiled a little bigger at Ino's reaction, especially to Naruto's name, and knew the last name would blow her mind. "The last person.... is my former student."

Ino's face changed as she went deep into thought for a few moments. "I should know this.... think Ino. who did Jiraiya...." Ino's face fell as it hit her like one of Tsunade's punches. "Minato! Y,you'd really mention me with.... him?" Ino managed to say as she fought the urge to faint.

"Ino, when you were in the academy you were an average student at best.... even up to the time I left with Naruto to train him nobody thought you'd even make Chuunin." Jiraiya said seriously.

'I know.... I was a pathetic fangirl." Ino said sadly.

"But you found your true self and forged your own path, something inside you changed Ino. In just over three years you created your own fighting style, you're own jutsu and went from a low level Chuunin to Special Jounin in about two years. Of all the Rookie Nine.... only Naruto has grown more than you, I'd put you in the top five strongest shinobi of your class right now." Jiraiya said seriously, then sighed with amusment when Ino fainted. "Well as long as she's resting I'll set up the obstacle course."

----9:01 AM, Training Ground 21----

She looked around extremely nervous, almost paranoid. She finally saw him walk out from behind a tree, from the way he was moving she knew he was trying not to scare her any more than she already was. "It's ok Naruto-kun.... I feel better now that you're here."

Naruto walked up to her. "You could of waited until tonight when it was dark, I could of just gone directly to your house. Are you sure this is what you want Hotaru-chan?"

"Hai, Naruto-kun. Please take me home, everything is ready." Hotaru said, nervously wrapped her arms around him, gave him a deep kiss on the lips and closed her eyes.

As Hotaru kissed him, he returned her hug and they vanished in a yellow flash.

----Namikaze Mansion----

Kouseki was her new bedroom, clad only in blue panties, arranged all the new clothes her guest bought her yesterday and chatted about various things. "Where's Naruto-niisan this morning, he usually hugs me and calls my kooshi-neechan." Kouseki said then her guest suddenly giggled and fidgited excitedly on the side of the bed, Kouseki could tell it wasn't because of her nickname. "What is it, are one of the others talking to you with the link?"

Hinata smiled slyly and blushed. "Naruto-kun had an early breakfast.... and he's sharing an experience with me." Hinata said and smiled as if impressed.

Kouseki's face and chest suddenly blushed red. "It's.... it's sexual isn't it?"

Hinata giggled and nodded, fighting to supress her desires.

"Don't tell me, I'm not ready for that yet!" Kouseki blurted out nervously.

----11:02 AM, Training Ground 35----

"One more time Ino, then we'll stop for the day." Jiraiya said seriously.

Ino looked over at Jiraiya from her hands and knees like he was the embodiment of everything she hated. "You're a.... sadistic bastard.... but.... I'll do it." Ino said between pants then slowly forced herself to stand and get into her fighting stance.... though her legs had never hurt so much in her life, she knew it'd be worth it as her kicks were her primary weapon in her Taijutsu. Despite the fact she thought she could feel pain in her hair, her sexual chakra hadn't been used and she was very low on normal chakra, she called up as much as she could fueled by her rage to make Jiraiya stop torturing her. "I'll give you one more." Ino said angrily.

Jiraiya watched intently, his eyebrows raised slightly in surprise when he felt Ino's chakra jump to low Jounin level. '_Good, she's mad.... use it Ino, focus it, control it like Naruto does_.' Jiraiya thought.

Ino stared at the three remaining logs sticking six feet out of the ground, thirty feet in front of her, focued on them with everything she had and quickly flashed through the hand signs with her right hand, her arm never moved. "KUNOUCHI'S DISHONOR!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs and focused her full fury into the jutsu.

Jiraiya watched the three logs to see which she'd chosen this time.... and nearly lost his composure when all three were hit by the most powerful version of that jutsu he'd seen so far. In under five seconds all three were torn to splinters down to the ground. Jiraiya heard a thud and looked back at Ino.... to find her face down on the ground, obviosly out cold, and chuckled. "The Yellow Rose of Konoha strikes again, you have no idea just how alike you've become to Naruto, Ino." Jiraiya walked to Ino and felt her chakra. "Good, she only used her regular chakra and still has her other chakra, a little soak in that Spring of hers and she'll be fine by lunch." Jiraiya stepped back. "If she's alert.... she should be here right about...."

Kintara appeared in a puff of red smoke, saw Ino and bit her bottom lip worried. "Ino-sama did it again didn't she?"

"Hai, I had her do one more and she got a little upset at me." Jiraiya said with a chuckle. "You know what to do.... when she wakes up tell her I'm proud of her."

Kintara smiled, bowed, picked up Ino bridal style and vanished with Ino.

"Ino's power is growing faster thn expected, and she's only using her normal chakra. Tsunade will want to know about this, I think Ino's ready for her real training.... now where's Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya said as he reached out with his senses to find her chakra signature. He found three, two at the Hokage Tower. "Shadow Clones will do." Jiraiya said then vanished in a swirl of leaves.

----11:13 AM, The Wolf Claw----

Sasuke walked in with Hanabi and saw Tsukamu behind the counter polishing a sword. Sasuke nodded to the Weaponsmith when he got a smile and thumb point towards the back. Sasuke suddenly got a devious smile, went to the counter and whispered to the man briefly, who almost laughed then nodded. "These are the worse weapons I've ever seen!" Sasuke said in an annoyed, altered voice.

Tenten stormed out in a full rage, a kunai in each hand. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU SON OF A.... Sasuke-kun!" Tenten said, crossed her arms over her chest and glared coldly at Sasuke. "That wasn't funny Sasuke-teme!"

Tsukamu was red-faced with laughter. "It was funny.... you should of seen your face!"

Hanabi was on the floor in hysterical laughter, acting in a very unHyuuga manner. She was glad no other Hyuuga's could see her.

"So when did you finish with Anko?" Sasuke said, only calm on the outside.

Tenten relaxed some. "We finished about twenty minutes ago.... I was restocking the displays, dad sold some weapons this morning. Why'd you come by? Hanabi-chan please get off the floor before someone sees you.... we're expecting a Hyuuga any time now to pick up an order of kunai and shuriken."

Hanabi paled, not all of the Hyuuga were as understanding about her 'outbursts' as her sister, Neji and Hakumei. Her father understood, but most of the Elders didn't, they could cause her trouble at home, even restrict her time outside of the compound. Hanabi stood and put on her best 'Hyuuga face'.

Sasuke walked up to Tenten. "Is that true Tenten?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Hai.... mostly. I met Neji this morning on the way to meet her, the Hyuuga Council is sending him on an escort mission early tomorrow, he's just restocking for the mission because they didn't say what it was." Tenten said quietly with a little worry.

Sasuke sighed, slightly annoyed at the news. "We're just going to lunch, if you haven't eaten yet would you like to join us?"

Tenten looked at her father, nervously.

"Go on, I can handle things here a while longer.... but be back in an hour, no longer." Tsukamu said in a mostly serious tone, then smiled at Tenten.

"Thank you dad." Tenten said happily, then looked at Sasuke. "You're buying me lunch though Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked and nodded.

Everyone turned to the door as Neji walked in.

----11:26 PM, Hotaru's House----

"Oh dear Kami I surrender.... no more please, I.... I can't take anymore.... I think... you.... broke my pussy.... its numb." Hotaru said between pants in a very tired, breathy voice.

Naruto sat on the bed next to Hotaru's spread legs, gently rubbing her neat, but thick orange bush and large, loose, smooth pussy lips. "You asked for this Hotaru-chan."

Hotaru barely managed to raise her head enough to see over her pleasurably brutalized, saggy breasts. "Hai.... but I thought I'd last longer than that... how did you do that? I may not have the stamina I did in my prime.... but I was a Jounin.... even with Kyuubi's chakra you shouldn't of been able to dominate me that easily...." Hotaru said and let her head flop back onto the pillow.

Naruto turned, lifted Hotaru's long, fat breast off the bed and onto her body so he could lay down, which made Hotaru wince in pain.

"Oh Kami my breast!" Hotaru whimpered loudly.

"I think I overdid it a little, I can't take you back to work like that.... I'll be back in a minute Hotaru-chan." Naruto said lovingly, leaned down and kissed Hotaru.

"Thank you Naruto-sama." Hotaru said and smiled.

"Call me kun.... or else bitch." Naruto said in a playfull threat, kissed her again, quickly slipped on his pants, and vanished in a yellow flash.

"Even with everything I promised him, if that's how he treats his women.... then totally submitting to Naruto-kun was more than worth what I gave up." Hotaru said to herself and smiled contentedly, the pain slowly giving way to pleasure as she laid there for several minutes.

"I'm back Hotaru-chan." Naruto said as he appeared in a yellow flash. "I'm going to take you to a friend's place, it'll just be you and a kitsune, she'll help you. Do what she tells you and you'll be back to work about noon, but you can't tell anyone you were there."

"Hai.... anything for you Naruto-kun." Hotaru said happily.

Naruto carefully helped Hotaru to her feet, her breasts flopped down to her bush, hitting her belly with a slap that made her wince. "Sorry, I forgot about your breasts.... but it was your idea I squeeze them and pull them. Here we go." Naruto said then vanished in a yellow flash.

Just before they vanished Hotaru nodded and laughed.

----11:44 AM, Kurenai's House----

Anko shut the front door and started removing her armor. "I'm home Kurenai-chan, Kumo-neechan, sorry I'm late!" Anko called out. Anko was out of her armor before she reached the bedroom door, revealing a purple sports bra and panties, and walked in. "You in here Kuri-chan?" Anko said as she looked around. When Anko saw a red bra on the floor she shushined back to the front door, yanked her trenchcoat off the rack, slipped it on and pulled out her new kunai, all in one second, the gems on both kunai glowed as she pumped chakra into them. "Why is Kuri-chan's bra on the floor, she never leaves clothes laying around." Anko said, getting more agitated by the second, something was very wrong. Anko bit her right thumb, pushed up her left sleeve and smeared her blood on the snake tattoo, a moment later a fifteen foot, red-eyed, white snake that looked like an anaconda with a cobra's head and open hood appeared in a big puff of smoke and reared up to seven feet.

"Silva, security sweep!" Anko said angrily before the snake could even greet her.

The female snake nodded and quickly slithered around the house, her tongue darted rapidly in and out as she took in every subtle odor and chakra trace. After a thorough four minute search she reported to Anko. "**Four unknown femalesss, one Jounin level, three Chuunin level. Kumo-sssama'sss room iss heavy with fear and ssstatic**." The large snake said in a female voice.

Anko tensed up as her chakra spiked. "Kumo's Static Blast jutsu! She fought back with her only weapon.... it might stun the Chuunin a minute, but a Jounin would hardly feel it. I'm proud of you Kumo-neechan...." Anko put her kunai away. "If they're hurt, not even Kami will save'em...." Anko said with barely controlled rage, then closed her eyes, focused her Kitsune chakra in her right hand which took on a subtle red glow, put it over her Kitsune Mark and within her mind screamed one name with everything she had.... '_NARUTO_!'

End Chapter 59


	60. Ch60: Rescue Mission

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 60: Rescue Mission

By: MikeJV37

----October 26, 11:49 AM, Namikaze Mansion----

Naruto was on the couch talking to Hinata when he heard Anko's scream in his mind and his red chakra flared up with rage automatically.

Hinata jumped up and back surprised. "What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata said worried.

Naruto stood, wrapped in his red chakra cloak as he tried to hold back his sudden burst of anger. "Something's wrong with Anko.... no, she's worried about Kurenai. I want everyone at her house NOW!" Naruto yelled angrily and vanished in a yellow flash.

Hinata got very worried, then when she heard Kurenai may be in trouble something came over her she'd never felt before.... an almost blinding rage. Hinata turned when Sakura, Tayuya, Yugito, Isaribi, Kouseki and Kushina ran into the Main Hall from different parts of the house.

When everyone saw the look on Hinata's face they almost froze, they'd never seen Hinata so mad.

"**Something happened to Kurenai-chan, get everyone to Anko's house now**!" Hinata said in a demonic voice, changed into her fox form and vanished in a puff of red smoke.

Everyone scattered to gather their friends.

----Anko's House----

Hinata appeared near a calmer but still angry Naruto, growling. "**Where's Kurenai-chan**!" Hinata roared, shaking the walls noticably.

Naruto looked at the fox form Hinata, his eyes glowed a moment as he forcibly surpressed Hinata's Kitsune chakra and forced her back to hybrid form. "Hinata calm down, we need you focused...." Naruto said as he held Anko. "Hinata-chan, your eyes are more sensitive than mine, scan the house and find out how they got in, how they left here undetected with Kurenai and Kumo, and I need their chakra signatures." Naruto said very seriously.

"Kitsuugan!" Hinata said as she activated her modified Byakuugan and scanned every tiny detail, then switched to one of her kitsune visions that showed her more than even her improved Byakuugan could. A minute later Hinata's eyes changed to a dark crimson purple as her newly gained level two Kitsune vision activated.

Puffs of red smoke suddenly filled the room as Sakura, Tayuya, and Tsunade, in fox form, their kitsune guardians, including Hinata's, in fox form, Ino held hands with Kintara, Yugito in her basic hybrid form, Nibi in her full Cat demon form stood on all fours at six feet, Isaribi in her super form with a hand on Nibi, Shinkou in full battle armor with her sword strapped to her back, and each had at least one person touching them.

Naruto turned to the crowd. "Kiba, Tsume, Kurenai and Kumo have been kidnapped by four woman, use your dogs to help Anko's summon Silva find their scents and track them."

"Kurenai-sensei!" Kiba yelled surprised, then growled loudly. "Come on mom let's find these bitches!"

Tsume nodded, almost snarling and split off the group with her large one-eyes husky, sending her son and Akamaru to the other side of the house.

Naruto sent the others to a room or outside the house to search, depending on each person's skills.

----12:14 PM----

Tsuyabare and Onnazuki appeared in red smokes puffs. "We checked the two Chuunin patroling the nearest wall, some type of Genjutsu was used on them, but...."

"But what Tsuyabare-chan?" Tsunade said curiously to her guardian.

Onnazuki stepped close to Tayuya. "It only worked on them because they're men, if they were women it wouldn't of affected them. If there's one thing I know it's sex.... the house is saturated with female sexual chakra, and not from Anko or Kurenai, I can smell it."

"Onnozuki is right." Hinata said and nodded to Tayuya's guardian. "They used it for their jutsu, not regular chakra. They left an aura similar to Ino-chan's, just not as strong."

Everyone turned to Tsunade when she punched her palm hard enough to echo around the room.

"They're suppossed to be legends." Tsunade said, obviously angry at herself.

"Who Tsunade-sama?" Ino said.

"They're from another continent and suppossedly died out thousands of years ago. They're called Amazons, a clan of female warriors, and it looks like they're Kunoichi now. They're suppossed to hate all men and they're fighting style was rumored to allow them to defeat and kill any man.... it looks like their jutsu does the same thing. Most of our shinobi are men, and if they have a village hidden somewhere I'm sorry Naruto but you won't be able to go. Even with Kyuubi's chakra, even if they can't kill you, if they can get control of you...." Tsunade said angry at first, but finished sad.

Naruto roared, shaking the house. "If you're right Tsunade-chan, and damnit I hate to admit you probably are, their rescue team will have to be all Kunoichi."

"We're ready Anko-sensei." Tayuya, Yugito and Isaribi said in unison.

"I'm going too.' Ino said as she stepped forward.

"You'll need me." Tenten said as she drew her Storm Blades and stepped forward.

"No Tayuya, you aren't going." Naruto said fiercely.

"Sorry Tayuya-chan but Naruto's right. I know you'd gladly die to help me or Kurenai-chan, but you're pregnant.... I won't let you risk your baby, even to save my Kuri-chan and nee-chan." Anko said with angry sadness.

"That means you and me also Sakura-chan." Tsunade said sadly.

"Shinkou, take the Red Claw and track them, but don't do anything. Just observe them, stay hidden and report back when you know where they're headed. This ends in one mission, I won't allow them to retaliate or do this again. Anko-chan.... you'll be in charge of the mission, Ino will be second and lead team two if you have to split up. Tsunade=chan, Sakura-chan, we'll return to my house to chose the team and plan this out until we get more information."

"We will not fail you Naruto-sama." Shinkou said and vanished in a red smoke puff.

"Naruto-kun, can't you find Kurenai-chan with her Kitsune Mark?" Sakura said.

Naruto clenched his teeth and sighed. "I tried already.... they're supressing or blocking her chakra signature. The Kitsune Mark isn't as strong as the Mate Mark and can be blocked like normal chakra. If what we think happened is right, Kurenai was never directly in danger, they used Kumo as a hostage to force Kurenai to go along. I know how Kurenai is as well as Anko-chan.... she'd do anything to spare Anko the pain of losing her or Kumo, she'd do whatever they wanted to protect Kumo, herself and her baby."

"Naruto-kun is right, she knows I'd be destroyed if she died, or she did something that cost Kumo-neechan her life. Kurenai-chan would do anything to spare me more pain. Most of you have no idea what I've been through."

----December 24, 8:00 AM, Unknown Country----

"**When you're ready to leave, or need help.... please summon me. If I don't hear from you by sunset tomorrow I return with The Red Claw.... we'll save as many of you as we can**." Shinkou said, the last line almost sadly, then vanished in a red smoke puff.

"Anko I know what you're thinking, but I'd rather we do this Naruto's way and limit the deaths. If Shinkou-sama has to come back with The Red Claw it'll be a bloodbath and I'd rather avoid that if we can." Ino said quietly.

"Damnit Ino.... alright, but if either of them are dead...." Anko pushed up the left sleeve of her trenchcoat. "I'll summon him."

Everyone flinched at the thought of Anko summoning Manda, Head of the Snake Clan. Everyone had been walking on egg shells since that day around Anko, she'd been in a near rage and was more unstable than usual.

Anko calmed herself. "Ino, Kin, Fubuki, Isaribi and Temari come with me. Tenten, Yugito, Kouseki, Hakumei, Tsume, Hana and Hisame your our backup. If we don't return by sunset or I give the signal, come in fast with everything you have.... and Hisame, on the slim chance I don't make it out I want to thank you for helping us do this."

"It's my pleasure Anko.... besides, I haven't done anything this exciting since I tried to conquor Snow and Naruto-sama.... defeated me." Hisame said, blushed briefly and on reflex rubbed her huge breasts through her purple trimmed, white kitsune armor.

Anko couldn't stop herself from smiling. "I remember that.... come on, lets go get my family back before I lose what's left of my sanity." Anko said seriously.

"Maybe we can send in your mice and scare them out Ino." Yugito said with a cat-like smirk.

'Shut it bitch!" Anko snapped, stood and headed down the mountain to the Amazon village five miles into the valley.

Yugito paled and swallowed nervously. "I'm sorry Ino-chan I was out of line."

That's ok Yugito, she's just on edge. Come on, we have friends to save." Ino said.

----5 Minutes Later----

Anko raised her hand to stop them, then signaled for a Star formation as they'd practiced. Anko took point, Ino took left point, Temari right point, Kin left back point, Fubuki right back point and Isaribi took center. Once ready they walked into the village.... and within five seconds were surrounded by ten girls of every hair color, all looked about sixteen, clad in rather skimpy leather armor and skirts that showed off their large, full breasts and long legs, all armed with short swords, none were drawn though.

Anko could tell they were just mid-level Chuunin in power, no threat at all. A moment later a low level Jounin, a six foot blonde with large muscles, huge breasts covered by a metal and leather bra, leather skirt, ran up and stopped nine feet away. Her face emotionless, Anko took a step toward the big blonde and gave her a small bow. "Two months ago you snuck into our village and kidnapped a woman and a girl, we're here to get them back." Anko said calmly, but very firmly, her chakra supressed to hide her true strength.

The big blonde snorted at Anko, showing she wasn't impressed. "I don't know how you got past our patrols, but you don't just walk in here armed and accuse us." She said and walked up to Anko. "Listen you man-loving bitch, turn your ass around and leave our valley or I'll cut your pathetic little tits off and hang'em on my wall!" She said angrily and poked Anko's chest hard.

The ten girls drew their swords and raised their chakra to full.

Anko's left arm twitched in her trenchcoat sleeve. "Ino, Temari.... now." Anko said, hiding her rage.

Three seconds after Anko said 'now' the ten girls were on the ground, eight were unconscious, the remaining two held their crotches in agony, Ino and Temari each stood over five girls.

"That was a warning cunt. Insult me again and I'll rip out your fucking clit and wear it on my necklace." Anko said coldly and unleashed a massive amount of killer intent that made the big blonde pale slightly and take a step back. "Fuck this.... sorry Naruto-kun." Anko said, then faster than anyone could react dropped the big amazon to her knees with a vicious cunt kick, drew her Fire Fang kunai and put the red hot blade near the blonde's throat.

Every amazon watching gasped in shock.

"Listen you stupid blonde bitch, I'm only going to ask you this one time, then I'm going to level this shithole you call a village. Where are Kurenai Yuuhi and Kumo Mitarashi?" Anko said in her coldest voice, her killer intent caused every amazon within a hundred yards, civilian and soilder, to cower in terror.

The big blonde, on her knees and holding her crotch in agony, sweat running off her face from the hot blade at her throat. "You can't do that...."

"Ino, bring that girl over there to me.... the little blonde with huge tits." Anko said coldly.

Ino had a feeling what Anko was about to do, but nodded and took the girl from the woman she was with, who began sobbing hysterically. Ino held the sobbing topless girl by the arms next to Anko.

Anko stared coldly into the big blonde's eyes. "You just cost this girl her tits you fucking bitch, I hope you can live with that." Anko said and put the edge of her Ice Fang kunai on the top base of the girl's right breast.

"Please Karra.... she's my only daughter!" The woman pleaded.

"This one is first." Anko said and prepared to slice off the girl's breast.

"STOP!" A strong female voice yelled.

Everyone turned to see a very tall, beautiful woman, seemingly in her early fifties, wearing a gold trimmed leather skirt, leather boots with steel plated shins, an armored bodice that barely contained massive breasts easily the equal of Tsunade's, heavy gold bracers covered her forearms, a large jewel encrusted gold necklace, a feathered, jewel encrusted gold crown sat on her head and thick golden blonde hair hung to her knees in four ponytails. Once they saw her, every Amazon dropped to one knee and bowed her head in submission.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The woman said in a calm but powerful voice.

"Finally, some fucking results." Anko said, removed her kunai from the cut on the girl's breast then knocked the big blonde guard out cold with a punch and walked up to the regal woman Anko figured had to be the Queen, both kunai still in hand. "I'm Anko, and you must be the Queen judging by these pussies reaction."

'I am, why are you attacking my people?" The Queen said calmly.

Anko raised her chakra to full, and smirked sadistically when the Queen flinched in fear for a moment, Anko knew instantly she was stronger than this woman. "Four of your bitches came into my village two months ago and kidnapped a woman named Kurenai Yuuhi and a girl named Kumo Mitarashi. We're here to take them home, peacefully we hope, by force if needed.... and we aren't here alone. If we don't return by sundown.... this whole fucking village and every thieving cunt in it becomes a smoking pile of ash." Anko said in a cold, dead voice.

The queen looked deep into the purple-haired woman's eyes, she knew the very angry woman was telling the truth. "What is the name of your village?"

"Konoha, hidden Shinobi village of Fire Country, largest and most powerful village in the Elemental Nation. We could of leveled this valley and the mountains that surround it, and will if either of them are dead. You have no idea who you've angered."

"This woman and girl, what are they to you?" The Queen asked calmly.

Anko tensed up. "Kumo is my adopted sister. Kurenai.... is my wife!" Anko said, unable to restrain her voice or rage when she mentioned Kurenai.

The Queen clenched her jaw, raised her right hand and snapped her fingers.

A moment later two heavily armed women appeared at her side on one knee, heads bowed. "You summoned us Highness." They said in unison.

"Bring me Sharva and her team NOW!" The Queen commanded.

The two women nodded and vanished.

"I've heard of Konoha.... do you know a woman called Tsunade?" The Queen said.

Anko lost her composure for a moment, as did her team. "Hai, she's our Hokage, and if she wasn't pregnant she'd be here herself leveling this worthless shithole WITH HER BARE HANDS!" Anko yelled in rage then restrained herself. "How do you know of Tsunade-sama?" Anko asked in a mostly calm voice, but her anger was still strong in her voice.

The two women appeared with a leather armored blonde that looked like a younger Hotaru, and three topless girls in their mid to late teens, all very busty, a blonde, a redhead and a brunette.

"I met her many years ago.... she earned my respect." The Queen said almost friendly, then her face went cold. "Sharva, I've warned you about entering walled villages on your missions.... and worse, you lied to me about where they were from. You've brought us to the brink of War with a very powerful village lead by the Great Tsunade!" The Queen said with restrained anger.

Sharva and her team flinched in horror at the mention of Tsunade's name. "I did not know your highness, I...."

"SILENCE!" The Quenn yelled with authority, then turned to the guard on her left. "Bring me the woman and the chosen one at once!'

The guard nodded and vanished.

The Queen looked at Sharva and her team sadly. "Sharva, Dia, Cholla, Mesa.... for your crime I sentence you to death." She turned to Anko, got down on one knee and bowed to Anko. "I offer you their lives and my apology for what has happened. I can feel the power within you and your team, and I humbly admit we are no match for you. Kill them as a token of peace.... I can't afford to go to War with such a powerful village as Konoha if you are an example of that strength." The Queen said subimssively. When she bowed, every Amazon within sight did the same.

Anko was confused, but didn't show it. '_Why did she call Kumo the chosen one_?' Anko thought.

A hundred yards away the guard walked out of a large one-story building, behind her was Kurenai and Kumo, both topless.

Anko gasped when she saw Kumo, turned to Sharva and her team, then faster than anyone could follow decapitated all four with her Fire Fang kunai, but there was no blood as the blade was white hot for just a moment and seared the blood vessels closed as it went through their necks. Anko put her Ice Fang kunai in her trenchcoat, grabbed the Queen's blonde hair with her now free left hand, jerked her head up and raised her Fire Fang kunai, the blade glowed white. "TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO MY NEE-CHAN OR I"LL CUT YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" Anko screamed, almost blinded by her rage.

Ino and the others stared at the topless, five months pregnant Kurenai and the topless Kumo.... who was almost covered with strange tattoos, a gold ring in both nipples and had what looked like a large Seal on her stomach similar to Naruto's, tears of joy and sadness ran down both kunoichi's cheeks.

"We are a small village, our traditions demand we rebuild our numbers with outsiders, but when I saw the girl I knew she...." The Queen said.

Tears pouring down her cheeks Anko screamed in absolute rage, interrupting the Queen, swung her now Fire Fang kunai, now covered in white flames, to kill the helpless Queen.... and instantly snapped out of her rage when Kurenai caught her wrist an instant before the blade hit the Queen and pulled her arm away.

"Please don't kill her Anko-chan...." Kurenai said in a soft, loving voice, her face filled with pure joy at seeing Anko.

"Just take us home Anko-neechan." Kumo said in a soft voice.

Anko, almost numb from shock, gently pulled her arm from Kurenai's grip and stared at them for two minutes as she slowly composed herself. "But they kidnapped you and...." Anko said.

"Please take me home Anko-neechan." Kumo said gently.

Anko looked down at the Queen, whose eyes were wide open in shock she was still alive, and took her crown. "From now on bitch I own your ass, I'm Kami as far as you're concerned. Not one of these worthless cunts are to leave this valley, if you do I'll kill every fucking one of you personally. You live only to serve me. I don't care what you called it before, but from now on this valley is Mitarashi-Yuuhi, it belongs to me.... Anko Mitarashi, my nee-chan Kumo Mitarashi, and my wife, Kurenai Yuuhi. That means it's under the jurisdiction of Konoha and part of Fire Country. You have a problem with that you worthless cunt?"

The Queen bowed in total submission, she'd been conqured and enslaved with almost no effort. "None, I surrender to you on behalf of my people, and hope you will spare our lives in exchange for our loyalty."

Anko smiled. "You can rule, but you're no longer Queen. I'll return next month to show you cunts how things will be from now own. There'll be special guards surrounding the valley, so don't even think about leaving, anyone that tries will be killed on sight, no warning will be given." Anko said to the kneeling former queen, viciously slapped her face then turned to her friends and family. "Let's go home, Hinata-chan's sixteenth birthday is in three days and she'll never forgive me if you miss it Kurenai-chan." Anko said and gave Kurenai a long awaited kiss so filled with passion everyone could literally feel it. When Anko broke the kiss she put the crown on Kumo's head then turned to the former Queen. "Kin, Fubuki, take Kurenai-chan and Kumo-neechan to the others...." Anko waited a moment while Kurenai and Kumo were taken out of the village and put away her Fire Fang Kunai. "Now, you worthless fucking cunt.... you're going to tell me exactly what you did to Kumo or I'll show this whole village the power given to me!" Anko said then flashed through hand signs at lightning speed. "MARK OF THE KITSUNE, LEVEL FOUR RELEASE!" Anko said as she activated her Level four Kitsune Mark and began to transform.

Ino, Temari and Isaribi took a step back from Anko, they'd hoped she wouldn't do this.

----8:45 AM, Konoha, Namikaze Mansion----

Shinkou appeared before Naruto and Hinata. "Naruto-sama, Hinata-sama, the mission was a success, The Red Claw will have them here momentarily**."**

"Kurenai-chan is coming home!" Hinata squealed happily.... then saw something on Shinkou's face she didn't like. "Shinkou what's wrong, is anyone hurt?" Hinata said nervously and hugged Naruto.

"Everyone is well Hinata-sama.... but Kumo-sama is...." Shinkou said.

Hinata had her clawed hands around Shinkou's throat in an instant, her eyes red as her chakra spiked to a frightening level. "**WHAT DID THEY DO TO HER**?" Hinata screamed demonically in Shinkou's face.

Shinkou didn't even flinch, she knew how emotional Hinata and Naruto were when they even thought someone they cared about was hurt.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's shoulders, went into her mind and calmed her down. "Sorry Shinkou. She's okay Hinata-chan, she said so.... here they come. EVERYONE TO THE MAIN HALL!" Naruto yelled so everyone heard him.

Friends and family came from every door and hall, many even jumped from the second floor to the Main Hall over the stairs.

As soon as everyone had gathered twelve members of The Red Claw appeared, each with a person from the mission, then vanished.

Despite being two months pregnant, being a kitsune she was the human equivilent of three months pregnant, Hinata moved with incredible speed to the front of the crowd, froze and gasped in shock. "Kumo-chan.... what did they do to you!"

Everyone in front was already stunned, including Tsunade, Tayuya and Sakura who looked like Hinata in the belly.

A tired looking Anko stepped forward. "Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya.... I don't understand how they did it...." Tears ran down Anko's cheeks. "Kumo is a.... jinchuuriki."

End Chapter 60


	61. Ch61: Hyuuga Challenge

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 61: Hyuuga Challenge

By: MikeJV37

----Dec 27, 11:30 AM, Namikaze Mansion----

Hinata stood behind the couch in the Main Hall facing the room full of people with a big smile on her face. Naruto, Tsunade, Sakura and Tayuya stood on her right, to her left was Kurenai, Kumo, Anko, Kouseki and Kushina. "I want to thank everyone for coming to my sixteenth birthday and for all the great gifts. My best gift was having Kurenai-chan, Anko-chan and Kumo-chan here with me." Hinata said then leaned over and kissed Kurenai on the lips, making everyone smile or giggle. "As you all know, the Hyuuga Council is making me take the challange to be Head of the Hyuuga Clan, if I refuse or fail I'll have my Byakuugan sealed and get kicked out of the Clan forever...." Hinata paused and hugged Naruto when he growled very loudly. "You all know which members of the Council insisted on this.... and forbid me from using my kitsune chakra.... I know Naruto-kun, please stay calm. As is my right I can have my close friends present. I want to formally invite everyone here to join me."

Everyone was silent for a moment, then accepted.

Hinata smiled, then nodded to her new family, stepped away and walked to the fireplace where three very somber people stood. "Father.... Hanabi-neechan.... Neji-niisan, please don't be like this, everything will be fine, trust me."

Hiashi stepped away from the wall and gently put his hands on Hinata's shoulders. "I do trust you my little flower...."

Hinata got a HUGE smile on her face, he hadn't called her that since she was five years old, before her mother died.

"I tried to get them to let you take the test, but they have most of the other Council members intimidated and I couldn't overrule their majority vote. You know they'll insist on the full challenge, you know what that means.... you're sure you can win without your kitsune chakra?" Hiashi said calmly, but even he couldn't completely hide his feelings.

"Hai, Naruto-kun and Tsunade-chan have trained me to fight without my kitsune chakra, they don't want me to be totally reliant on it in case it's ever sealed, it was Naruto-kun's idea, he's had it happen to him and wanted me ready for it." Hinata said proudly.

Everyone but Tsunade and Jiraiya stared at Naruto in shock that it was HIS idea.

Naruto gave a big foxy grin and rubbed the back of his head with both hands. "Why is everyone so surprised?"

Everyone broke out in laughter, even Hiashi and Neji.

A minute later Hiashi loudly cleared his throat, which quieted everyone down, walked to Naruto and stood four feet in front of him, emotionless. "No matter what happens during the challenge, I want to thank you for everything you've done for my Clan, especially Hinata. Minato would be proud of you, Naruto-sama." Hiashi then stunned everyone by giving Naruto a full, formal bow.

Kushina cried happily.

----12:00 PM, Hyuuga Compound, Outdoor Training Ground----

Hinata stood at one end of the sparring area and glanced to her left and right to see all her friends and new family. Because of the rules her three blood relatives were on the other side of the area, her father and little sister on the left side with the Hyuuga Council, across from her was Neji. She saw the subtle smirks on many of the Council members faces when they glanced at her, she looked like a normal Hyuuga. She'd been able to do it for a while, but was proud to be a kitsune and chose not to take her original human form, just as Naruto did for the same reason. She wore her old outfit.... mostly. She wore her old sandles, black knee shorts and short sleeve dark blue shirt over black sports bra, no jacket. Her waist-length dark blue hair in a bun and short ponytail.

"I'm sorry Hinata-sama." Neji said and dropped into his Jyuuken stance.

"Ready...." A smirking Council member said.

Hiashi turned to the Council members, his face even more devoid of emotions than normal. "Neji will not strike her in any way that could endanger the baby, nor will I when I fight her...." Hiashi spiked his chakra to full for a moment. "If anything happens to my unborn grandchild because of your actions today I swear I'll kill you all without mercy." Hiashi said very seriously and activated his Byakuugan.

The Council members against Hinata swallowed nervously and activated their Byakuugan.

Hinata smiled proudly, activated her Byakuugan and got into her modified fighting stance, which put her lower than she'd be in a normal Jyuuken stance.

"Begin!" The Council member said nervously.

Hinata watched Neji charge in right away, she knew in her condition she'd lost some foot speed and a lot of flexibility, that left only one option. Hinata flashed through several hand signs at blinding speed. "WATER CLONE JUTSU!" A moment later two Hinata's appeared in front of the original. Hinata was glad there was a pond nearby, she could use her water jutsu at full power if needed. While her two Water Clones stalled Neji she quickly flashed through a long series of hand signs. "WATER ERUPTION!" Hinata called out her new jutsu as Neji destroyed one of her Water Clones, she watched the blast of water throw Neji thirty feet in the air, despite his attempt to leap out of the way at the last second. Hinata dispeled her remaining Water Clone, further soaking the ground, flashed through several hand signs, kneeled and put both hands on the ground. "WATER MAIDEN'S EMBRACE!" A column of water rose up at high speed, the upper portion changed into the upper body of a beautiful woman, caught Neji at about twenty feet and hugged him tightly. Hinata stayed on one knee, hands on the ground.

Everyone but Naruto and Tsunade gasped in amazement at the twenty foot water woman before them, the Council in particular were shocked, they weren't aware Hinata had created this jutsu.

"Please give up Neji-niisan, I do not wish to hurt you." Hinata said calmly.

Neji struck the water woman with his chakra but she'd instantly reform any damage he did. He put his chakra into a full body blast to dispel her, or at least disrupt her enough to escape, but it had the same result.... he was trapped. He couldn't even use a substitution, which truely puzzled him how she could do this. "I surrender, I am unable to defeat this jutsu." The giant water woman gave him a wet kiss on the head and put him down before she dispersed.

Hinata stood with a smile, sighed and bowed to Neji.

Neji straightened his clothes and bowed in submission. "You are much stronger than I thought Hinata-sama, I am most impressed by your skill." Neji said then went to Hiashi's side. "You are fated to lose Hiashi-sama." Neji said with his old tone so the entire Council heard him.

"I believe you're correct Neji." Hiashi said emotionlessly, but his eyes said he was impressed. "There will be no other challengers, I will face my daughter now, any objections?" Hiashi said, then waited a full minute, but heard nothing, so he entered the sparring area.

"Father, I request a special challange to decide if I am worthy to lead the Hyuuga Clan." Hinata said.

This caught everyone but Naruto by surprise.

"What is the challange?" Hiashi said with slightly raised eyebrows.

"The Council will agree that as Head of the Clan you have the greatest skill with our techniques." Hinata said, and waited a moment for her father and the Council to agree. "I will stand here and you will use Divination, Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms, if you can't strike me even once you will step down as Head of the Clan, declare me the new Head and support any decisions I make. If you succeed I will give up my rights as Heir and give that honor to Hanabi, who will become Head of the Clan on her sixteenth birthday no matter what. Do you accept?" Hinata said.

Hanabi smiled ear-to-ear.

"I accept Hinata.... I hope you know what you're doing." Hiashi said then walked up to Hinata and took his stance.

Hinata stood calmly and focused all her chakra.

The Council member acting as Judge glanced at the others and got the reaction he expected, Hinata hadn't used her Kitsune chakra even once. "Ready.... begin!"

Hiashi went into his Clan's ultimate technique with his full power. He didn't want to hurt her, but he prayed to Kami and his deceasd wife to protect Hinata and forgive him should he manage to hurt her.

Everyone watched in sheer awe as Hinata's arms moved at the same blinding spped as Hiashi's and used her palms to block every strike with a flash of blue chakra between her palm and his finger tips. Only a few in attendenance could even follow their arms. It only lasted a couple seconds, but Hinata had a look of absolute concentration on her face they've never seen before, and everyone could feel her chakra, she'd put everything she had into her eyes and arms, with a small chakra shield in each hand to block the strikes.

Hiashi finished and took a step back breathing harder than normal, but his face showed shocked pride at what his now very sweaty daughter had done. When Hinata faultered a moment like she was about to fall he started to move when she caught herself. "Hinata.... how did you do that?'

Hinata, though tired and sweaty, had a huge smile on her face. "Years of intense practice." Hinata said with a smile.

"Congratulations, I've never been prouder of you.... Hinata-sama." Hiashi said and bowed in submission.

Every Hyuuga in attendence bowed.

Hinata smiled and bowed. "I accept this honor and will serve the Clan and Konoha to the best of my ability." Hinata recited the pledge she'd memorized as a kid. "Please stand everyone...." Hinata transformed into her normal hybrid form, glanced at Naruto then Neji and gave both a special smile. "My first act as Head of the Hyuuga Clan is to disband the Council."

Everyone on Hinata's side just smiled knowingly. Every Hyuuga, except for Neji, Hanabi and Hiashi were totally shocked.

Finally the Council found their voices, and began screaming at Hinata that she couldn't do that. One of them called Hinata a corrupt demon's whore.

Naruto had him slammed to the ground by his throat with his left, his right fist drawn back, then punched the ground right next to the man's head hard enough to make an eight foot long, five foot deep fissure. "**WHAT DID YOU CALL HINATA**?" Naruto absolutely roared in his face with enough demonic power to shake the nearby buildings.

The Council member went absolutely white with fear, he knew if that punch had landed his head would of exploded.

"Please release him Naruto-san." Hiashi said calmly.

Naruto stood and jerked the old Hyuuga off the ground and his feet by the throat. "Why shouldn't I kill this garbage? He's done nothing but put Hinata-chan down her whole life, and even after she proved herself he STILL put her down!" Naruto took a deep breath and sighed. "Hinata-chan, you're Head of the Clan now, this is your decision. What do I do with him and those other bastards that never gave you the respect you deserve, even after what they just saw you do on your own."

Hinata thought a moment. "Hiashi-san, Neji-niisan, Hakumei-chan.... please come here." Hinata waited a moment for them to join her then they talked quietly while the members of the former Council, now paler than normal, sweated nervously.

Everyone watched silently as the mini-council decided the five old Hyuuga's fate.

Hiashi, Neji and Hakumei finally moved apart then lined up beside, and slightly behind Hinata, who sighed sadly. "As much as it hurts me, most of my life I've tried to earn your respect. I succeeded with my father, Neji-niisan who almost killed me four years ago, and all my friends. I just defeated Neji in combat and my father's best attack on my own and you still refuse to see me as anything but weak, even called me a corrupt demon's whore.... even I have my limits. I'm sorry, you do not belong in the new Hyuuga Clan.... I sentence you all to death, to be carried out immediately. Naruto-kun...." Hinata said sadly and nodded to Naruto as a single tear went down her right cheek.

Four Naruto Shadow Clones appeared in front of the other four corrupt former Council members, grabbed them and walked the terrified Hyuuga elders to the original Naruto with the fifth elder in a fifteen foot circle. The five Naruto's nodded to each other, touched the Hyuuga's forehead with their index and middle figers, which caused a flash of red chakra. "Seal!" Each Naruto threw the five elders high into the air, almost out of sight, flashed through a series of hand signs and thrust their palms straight up. "FIVE POINT FIRE SEAL OF KYUUBI!" They yelled as a red fireball appeared in each of their palms, a red line of chakra appeared between the fireballs forming a star pattern within a circle. A huge Kyuubi made of red flame erupted from the seal and ran straight up at the five falling elders and at about two hundred feet exploded in a massive fireball that incinerated them.

The Shadow Clones vanished. "Like my new jutsu?" Naruto said and smiled tiredly.

Everyone stood there slack-jawed.

Tsunade finally snapped out of it and walked forward. "Naruto-kun.... that was at least a Kage level jutsu."

"Hai, I created it myself, the seal on my stomach gave me the idea. I had to work on it with five Shadow Clones in Kyuubi-chan's realm, there was no where else I could safely work on it."

"Wait a moment.... a Shadow Clone can go to their Realm, I didn't think that was possible." Hiashi said.

"Normally that's true, but if I use Kitsune chakra to make them it's possible, a normal Shadow Clone can't do it. Actually, Kyuubi is sure that I could go there, and so could Hinata-chan, Tsunade-chan, Sakura-chan, Tayuya-chan, or anyone with a level four Kitsune Mark, it's something about having a certain amount of Kitsune chakra. I haven't tried it yet though." Naruto said casully, then wiped some sweat from his forehead. "That jutsu took more out of me than I thought it would." Naruto said with a tired foxy grin.

Ten minutes later Hinata had everyone's attention again. "Neji-niisan please come forward and remove your hitai-ite." Hinata said with a smile.

Neji smiled broadly, walked to Hinata and revealed the Caged Bird Seal on his forehead.

Hinata's face got serious. "For generations the Hyuuga Clan has been divided into the Main Branch and the Cadet Branch, which has been forced to live with the Caged Bird Seal.... that ends today, I hearby abolish the Cadet Branch and welcome them to join us as one Clan.... and to ensure they are treated as equals I'll remove the Caged Bird Seal! Ready Neji-niisan?" Hinata said.

The Hyuuga Clan was stunned, the Cadet Branch members couldn't believe what they'd heard and watched intently.

Hinata waited a moment for Neji's nod, then flashed through a long series of hand signs and grabbed her left wrist, when her right hand glowed with red chakra she put her hand on Neji's forehead.

Neji tensed up a moment then screamed briefly when the pain hit him. When Hinata removed her hand thirty seconds later he dropped to one knee a moment, breathing hard, his head down. Neji caught his breath, stood and faced his clan.... his forehead was blank.

Every Hyuuga there gasped in shock, most of the Branch members broke out in tears of joy. Every Branch member, regardless of age or position, dropped to their knees, bowed to Hinata and thanked her.

Naruto walked up to Hinata. "Shall we Hinata-chan.... or should I call you Hinata-sama now?" Naruto said with a big foxy grin.

Hinata giggled, elbowed Naruto then made the cross sign with her hands that Naruto copied with a big smile.

"MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Hinata and Naruto said in unison, then there was a huge cloud of smoke and when it cleared Narutos and Hinatas filled one side of the Hyuuga grounds. "Who's first?" They all said in unison.

----1:00 PM, Hyuuga Compound----

Hinata took Naruto's hand and squeezed it. "I must now annouce I'm stepping down as Head of the Hyuuga Clan."

A wave of gasps rose from the crowd, mostly the now united Hyuuga Clan.

"As honored as I am, I'm not the best person to lead you. I've prepared several scrolls outlining my plans for the Hyuuga Clan and will give them to the new Head of the Hyuuga Clan.... Neji Hyuuga." Hinata said happily and bowed to Neji.

Neji was caught totally off guard, he knew about Hinata's plan to remove the seals and unite the Clan.... but he didn't expect this to happen. "Hinata-sama, I can't, you're the best person to lead the new Hyuuga Clan."

Hinata smiled, went to Neji and hugged him. "Neji-niisan, that's why you're the best person to lead the Hyuuga Clan, my place is at Naruto-kun's side in the Namikaze Clan. Does everyone agree with me and wish Neji to be Head of the Hyuuga Clan?" Hinata said, the last line to the crowd.

The Hyuugas whispered among themselves a moment, then faced Hinata. "Hai!" They said together and bowed, including Hiashi.

Hiashi put his hand on Neji's shoulder. "Hizashi would proud of you Neji." Hiashi said seriously, but warmly.

"Thank you Hiashi-san. I accept the position as Head of the Hyuuga Clan and will do my best to honor you and follow your wishes for the Clan." Neji said proudly.

----1:33 PM----

"Go on, tell him." Naruto whispered to her.

She nodded slightly, summoned all her courage and started towards him.

"So what are going to do now Father?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know Hinata-chan, I could use a vacation though.... I haven't had a day off since Minato-kun and Kushina-chan were married years ago. I miss those days." Hiashi said.

"Kaa-san too, right daddy." Hanabi said.

Hiashi rubbed her head. "Especially her Hanabi-chan...." Hiashi turned his head suddenly when he heard a nervous muffled gasp. "Hello Hakumei-chan.... is there something wrong?"

Hakumei shook her head no and turned to leave when she caught his glare and froze in place. She knew she had no choice and walked up to Hiashi very nervous.

Hinata caught Naruto's glance at Hakumei and knew something was up.

Hiashi had never seen Hakumei so nervous before. "What is it Hakumei?"

Hakumei turned to Hinata and Hanabi a moment. "Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan, I mean you no disrespect, but I must do this." Hakumei said seriously then turned to Hiashi. "I.... I...."

"Just say it Hakumei." Hiashi said calmly, though he was slightly annoyed.

Hakumei grabbed Hiashi's shoulders. "I love you Hiashi-kun!" Hakumei blurted out then pulled Hiashi close and planted a sizzling kiss on his lips.

Everyone turned suddenly and stared in shock as Hakumei very passionately kissed a stunned Hiashi for a full minute, then stepped back, her face bright red.

"Ha.... Hakumai you.... l,love me?" Hiashi said very Hinata-like.

"Hai." Hakumei said, turned to Hinata and Hanabi, got on her knees and bowed. "Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama.... I'm truely ashamed I did not tell you of my feeling for your father. I do not wish to replace your mother or dishonor her memory, Hana Hyuuga was a dear friend. I wish to pursue a relationship with Hiashi-kun, but will not go against your wishes. I have no children of my own, but consider you both like my daughters. Simply say the word and I will do anything you wish.... I'll even willingly accept the Caged Bird Seal, give up my position, all posessions and serve as a most lowly slave if you believe I have dishonored your mother's memory or betrayed your trust." Hakumei said seriously, but sadly.

Hinata looked into Hanabi's eyes a moment, then her father's.... and exchanged nods.

Hiashi composed himself. "Hakumei Hyuuga, please stand." Hiashi said firmly and waited a moment for her to comply and looked into her eyes, his Byakuugan now active. "You should of been more discreet and told me privately instead of embarrassing me in front of my friends and the entire Clan." Hiashi waited a moment. "You've spent too much time with Hinata and Hanabi.... you're as emotional as they are. However.... my daughters care deeply for you, and my wife considered you a close friend. My dearest Hana would be most upset with me for remaining alone the last eleven years since her death. My daughters have no objections so I will discuss a possible relationship with you in private."

Hakumei knew Hiashi very well and knew this was his way of agreeing to give her a chance. Hakumei smiled happily, she tried to 'act Hyuuga' but failed badly. "Thank you Hiashi-kun." Hakumei said, bowed to him, then turned to Hinata and Hanabi and bowed to them. "Thank you."

Hinata smiled and bowed to Hakumei, then looked at Naruto and gave him an icey 'why didn't you tell me' glare.

Tsunade giggled and put her hand on Naruto's right shoulder.

"I know Tsunade-chan.... I should of told Hinata-chan, but Hakumei asked me not to, she wasn't ready to face Hinata-chan, now was the best time." Naruto said, then looked to his left when he heard another familiar giggle.

"Naruto-kun, you are so dead." Sakura said playfully.

Naruto sighed. "Thank you for pointing out the obvious Sakura-chan." Naruto said dryly.

"Don't worry, we'll help you with Hinata-chan." Tsunade said.

"Hai, Naruto-kun." Sakura said.

"Thank you. I hated not telling her, but you know how Hinata-chan is about family. It looks like it went well, but stand by just in case I need help." Naruto said.

End Chapter 61


	62. Ch62: Tsunade's Gift

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 62: Tsunade's Gift

By: MikeJV37

----Dec 30, 9:38 AM, Namikaze Flower Garden----

Tsunade stood on the path so everyone could see her. "Now that Kurenai and Kumo are home and Hinata has settled her family business, it's finally time to show everyone what Naruto-kun got me for my birthday. Everyone follow me, and please hurry, we have to be there by ten." Tsunade said turned and headed for the Main Gate.

"Tsunade-chan was the one who overslept by ten minutes." Tayuya said queitly.

"Look who's talking miss let's stay here and snuggle." Temari whispered playfully to Tayuya.

Tayuya pouted playfully and gently elbowed Temari.

----9:58 AM, Old Business District----

"Tsunade why did we stop here, these buildings haven't been touched since the Invasion four years ago. No offense, but if you got half destroyed buildings for your birthday I'll have to kick his ass for doing it and yours for putting us through this." Anko said.

Tsunade's smile never wavered. "That's just it.... there aren't any here."

Everyone but Naruto was suddenly surprised and very curious.

Naruto laughed a moment. "Go ahead Tsunade-chan, show'em."

Tsunade turned away from the crowd and flashed through a long series of hand signs. "KITSUNE CLOAK OF SHADOWS, RELEASE!"

The entire block shimmered and distorted a moment then faded and revealed a three story building that covered the entire block. In front of Tsunade were eight foot, frosted glass double doors. The stone walls were green with gold trim. Above the doors was a ten-by-twenty foot, red lettered white sign that said 'Golden Fox'.

Everyone but Shizune was dumbstruck, then slowly turned and stared at Naruto.

"This has been Tsunade-chan's dream for many years.... but I couldn't of done this without Shizune-chan's help." Naruto said with a big smile.

"She's an underhanded, devious, sneaky little bitch.... but I love her." Tsunade said with a smile as she hugged Shizune and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"It was my pleasure Tsunade-chan." Shizune said with a light blush.

"Shall we go in, I have a lot to show you before we officially open later. Naruto-kun...." Tsunade said and nodded to him.

Naruto nodded, did several hand signs and pointed his palm straight up. A moment later an orange ball shot out of his hand, went several hundred feet in the air and exploded in a brillant flash of light. "I have Shadow Clones all over Konoha, they're going to put up flyers all over the village about the Grand Opening today at one o'clock. Everyone should know by ten-thirty "

Tsunade went to the main doors, pulled them open and walked in, everyone held them open for the next person as they entered.

Tsunade stood twenty feet into the Main Lobby and smiled happily. "Welcome to the Golden Fox, the best Resort Casino in the entire Elemental Country! I know because I've been to all of'em. This place is huge, so to make this easy I want everyone to divide into three groups. Naruto is Group One and will show the first floor, Shizune is Group Two and will show the Second floor, I'm Group Three and will show the third floor, We'll do each floor in no more than fifty minutes then switch, moving up, except the third floor that'll come down here. This way no one will miss anything and we can answer any questions quickly."

Everyone quickly divided up, then Tsunade and Shizune took their groups to different stairs.

As they moved through the various gambling tables Naruto stopped as they crossed a center section of walkways around a twenty foot circle fountain with a sitting fox that sprayed water up from its open mouth. "What's your question Sakura-chan?"

"How did you build this so fast Naruto-kun, it's only been three or four months since you larned the construction jutsu, even with Shadow Clones I don'r see how this was possible." Sakura said calmly confused.

"I couldn't. After I made The Den and Ino's Place, I taught the jutsu to some of the kitsune, they went to their realm and trained about two hundred. As you know time is different there, so they had time to master the jutsu, even created new ones. They built this almost entirely using those jutsu in just over two months." Naruto said casually.

"That's incredible!" Kiba said excitedly. "You could make a fortune hiring them our for construction Naruto!"

Naruto laughed. "I know, you aren't the first person to mention that. I'm working on getting some of the kitsune officially registered so they can teach construction jutsu at the Academy to students who want a safer job or can't handle the Shinobi life. It's a better option than failing them, not everyone is cut out for this life."

Everyone nodded and began talking about that as they started to walk again.

"I wish we'd had that in Suna years ago, it would of saved us a lot of trouble." Temari said seriously, but with a hint of sadness.

Ino hugged Temari. "Let it go Temari-chan, everyone forgave you for that."

"Come up front Temari-chan, I think what you need is to snuggle with something warm and fuzzy.... follow me everyone." Naruto said with a smile.

----Floor 2----

"The second floor is the suites for the guests. There are twenty-five suites, ranging in size from eleven hundred to two thousand square feet and have all the latest comforts, as well as a special view." Shizune said as they walked down the hallway.

"Can we see one of the big rooms?" Fubuki Haruno asked slightly nervous.

Shizune stopped and smirked. "I thought someone was never going to ask, we're in front of one." Shizune said, took a key from her pocket, touched the end to a brass plate where a knob should be, smiled at everyone's gasps as a seal appeared on the plate then there was a quiet whoosh and popping sound. Shizune pushed it open and went in.

----Floor 3----

Tsunade stood at the far side of the twenty foot long, fifteen foot wide room opposite the stairs, a huge smile on her face. "The third floor is the crown jewel of my place. More than anything else.... what's on this floor is going to make this the place to stay, not just in Fire Country, but the enire Nation. Many things here are one-of-a-kind and can't be duplicated by anyone. I'll tell you what you can ask about.... brace yourselves and follow me." Tsunade said, when she opened the door bright light filled the room and she walked in, followed by the group.

----10:39 AM, Floor 1----

"Thank you for helping me get Lee out of the gym Tenten-chan." Naruto said.

"I don't mind, I'm used to this. I know how to handle him." The newly promoted Jounin Weapon Mistress said.

Rock Lee was the only person not smiling, he looked like he'd just lost his best friend.

"Don't worry Lee, I've notified the staff already.... although you aren't a guest, you can use the gym from five to six o'clock in the morning, I doubt many people will be up that early just to work out like you do." Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I...." Rock Lee said.

Tenten slapped her hand over his mouth. "Please don't Lee, as a favor to me."

Lee nodded his answer, then bowed to Naruto when Tenten removed her hand.

Naruto lead them across the room and through a door, waiting for one person in particular to see what the room was for.

When she walked in she stopped and bit her bottom lip hard to keep herself from squealing like a little girl, then looked at Naruto and smiled at him when he gave her a subtle nod.

Ino took her hand and squeezed it. "This room is for massages.... right Naruto-kun, since it is next to the gym."

"Hai, Ino-chan. Everyone have a look around, we have one more thing to see after this before we head up to the second floor." Naruto said and walked over to Ino and Temari while everyone else spread out around the large room. "I put this in specifically for you Temari-chan...." Naruto said quietly then gave Temari a foxy grin. "How would you like a job here as head Massuse, unlimited use of the facilities and a reserved suite?" Naruto said quietly.

Temari's jaw quivered excitedly. "Really Naruto-kun.... but Tsunade-sama...."

"Tsunade-chan knows.... she's just waiting for your answer. If you accept you can move in right away and start first thing tomorrow." Naruto said.

Temari wanted to scream out her answer and kiss Naruto, but something suddenly occurred to her. "But my job in Suna, I keep all the paperwork at the Tower straight, how will Gaara and Kankurou run that place without me?" Temari said nervously, but quietly.

"Taken care of already. If you accept we'll send Shizune's best assistant to Suna, she has no family, is looking for a new challenge and change of scenery. Remember Temari, if you do this you'll have to tell everyone about your gift, but as Head Massuse you'll be able to choose who you work on as only guests will be able to use the facilities here.... not counting the gambling of course, the Casino will be open to the general public." Naruto said quietly. "If it makes a difference, you'll be paid very well."

"I'd be near Shika-kun.... and all my friends." Temari said and squeezed Ino's hand. "If I had a steady income I could get a house.... I've always wanted my own place." Temari bit her bottom lip again nervously, looked at Ino who smiled and nodded. "Hai, I accept Naruto-kun!" Temari said very excitedly.

Everyone turned and looked at Temari, confused.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet the new Head Massuse.... Temari!" Naruto said with a big smile and pointed to the blushing, excited kunoichi.

----12:08 PM, Floor 2----

"Tsunade, Kurenai-chan could use a break, is there somewhere she can sit down?" Anko said slightly worried, her arm around Kurenai for support.

Kurenai let out a slightly exasperated sigh, and smiled. "I'm fine Anko-chan.... but thank you, a break would be nice."

Tsunade rubbed her swollen belly. "Even being a kitsune, I know how you feel Kurenai, and I already had a break planned. Anko, you have that key I gave you for your birthday?"

Anko nodded. "Hai Tsunade...." Anko's eyes suddenly got as big as saucers as it hit her. "Tsunade-chan you don't mean that key...."

Tsunade walked up to the kunoichi couple. "Happy birthday Anko-chan. The number twenty-five on your key wasn't just because it's your age, that's your room number and also happens to be the best couple's suite I have, and for the next week or two it's where you and Kurenai will be living, no charge, while the rest of your gift is prepared. Follow me to the end of the hall and I'll tell you what the rest of your gift is." Tsunade said, hugged them and headed down the hall.

----12:27 PM----

Anko sat on the side of the Sannin-size bed next to the happily sprawled out Kurenai, a huge smile on her face. "Tsunade.... even if I lived to be a thousand I'd never be able to pay you, Naruto and Hinata back for everything you've done for me. I'm not even counting the three acre lot you got for us and the big new house Naruto-kun's kitsune are going to build for us on it. When I was little I never imagined this.... I feel like I don't deserve it and such great friends." Anko said as happy tears ran down her cheeks.

Kurenai carefully pushed herself up and wrapped her arms around Anko from behind. "Naruto-kun is one of the few people that can truely understand the kind of childhood you had Anko-chan, that's why he spoils you so much, he wants you to be happy and have the things you were denied growing up."

Anko wiped her tears away. "When I see that brat again I don't care of the whole fuckin village is watching.... I'm going to kiss him like he's never been kissed before.... hell, I might even fuck him right then and there!" Anko said seriously.

Everyone paled and stared at Anko in shock, even Kurenai was stunned.

"Kumo is staying here with us isn't she?" Anko said, breaking the silence.

Tsunade snapped out of it and nodded. "Hai, of course she can, the next room is fixed up just for her. Take a look.... and you control yourself Anko!"

Anko smiled, stood, helped Kurenai off the bed and took her to check the room.

----12:54 PM, Main Lobby----

Naruto stood between the giggling Tsunade and Hinata, red faced from Anko's very passionate kiss a few minutes ago. "Knock it off you two...." Naruto playfully scolded them. He wanted to be upset, but all he could do was smile when he tried to glare at them. "Everyone has noticed there's no staff.... I can fix that." Naruto said, then stood motionless for a moment.

Twenty kitsune appeared within sight of them in a cloud of red smoke, all were dressed in various outfits. Some were dressed as Dealers and appeared at the tables in the Casino sections to both sides of the Lobby. Ten appeared in red and green suits in the lobby, obviously luggage handlers for the guests. Inside the Main Door two large four-tailed male kitsune appeared in kitsune battlegear.

"You mean all the employees are kitsune?" Sakura said.

"Not all of them Sakura-chan, some people from the Hokage Mansion work here temporarily as I don't use it anymore except for official functions I can't do at the Hokage Tower. I'll be interviewing civilians and shinobi over the next month for special positions and certain jobs. I can't use the entire kitsune Clan, I still have to protect Konoha. It's almost time to open, so those of you that don't have plans can stay and have fun. If not Shizune will take you out a side door and you can come back tonight or tomorrow or when ever you're free." Tsunade said.

Most of the group left, a few stayed for the Casino or the buffet, Chouji stayed for the buffet to no one's surprise.

----1:18 PM, Hyuuga Compound----

Hanabi stood before Neji, Hiashi and Hakumei, ready to cry. "That's not fair Father, Hakumei-san, Neji-niisan.... I'm a Genin, I can kill, I can drink or even have sex if I want to...." Hanabi almost yelled, then realized what she'd said. "I haven't done those yet, but I can if I wanted to! So why can't I gamble?" Hanabi said, flustered.

Hiashi looked deep into Hanabi's eyes when she mentioned having sex, and was relieved to see that she told the truth. Killing was part of being a shinobi, and the sake he'd be bothered by, but wouldn't do more than scold her and give her the drinking lecture he knew was coming soon anyway.... but what really scared the hell out of him was the thought of her having sex. As a kunoichi she was legally an adult and on a mission could be tortured, raped, or worse, but all kunoichi take that risk, he just hoped she'd wait at least a few more years and be able to chose when and with who her first time was. "Hanabi Hyuuga do not beg it's beneath you." Hiashi said sternly and waited while Hanabi composd herself. "I may not be Head of the Hyuuga Clan anymore, but I am your Father, you will not go there alone and that is FINAL." Hiashi said, emphasizing the last word hard. "However...."

Hanabi had hung her head, but it jumped up and her eye snapped open wide when she heard him say 'however', her heart filled with hope.

"You have proven yourself as a strong kunoichi and as Princess Hanabi Hyuuga, so tonight after dinner Hakumei-chan, Hinata and myself will escort you there, you'll be given one thousand ryu to do with as you please, but you will only have four hours, not a moment longer. You will be in bed tonight at ten o'clock sharp, is that clear?" Hiashi said sternly, but with a subtle smirk.

"Hai, Father. Thank you." Hanabi said with a huge smile and bowed.

"Dismissed." Hiashi said and gave Hanabi a small smile.

Neji watched Hanabi run off then turned to his companions. "You've mellowed Hiashi-san." Neji said with a small smirk.

Hakumei muffled a giggle. "Neji-sama is correct Hiashi-kun, you've gotten soft in your old age." Hakumei said playfully.

Hiashi just smirked. "I'm no longer Head of the Clan, I'm simply Hiashi Hyuuga, father.... I'm allowed." Hiashi said matter-of-factly, then turned and left the Living Room.

In her room Hanabi went right to her closet and in moments was stripped down her her lavender panties. "I have to find something sexy to wear tonight.... that Father will let me wear anyway.... this is all too plain, I need...." Hanabi's eyes got big as she smiled deviously, and slipped her shorts, shirt and sandles on, her sports bra left on the bed. Hanabi activated her Byakuugan, checked the hallway, saw that it was clear and raced down the hall, paused only once to tell a servant, and former Branch member she trusted, that she was going out and would be home for dinner.

----1:37 PM, Iron Kimono----

Hanabi ran to the back of the store where Hotaru had an armload of new shirts. "Hotaru-chan I need your help, I'm going to Tsunade-sama's new Casino tonight and I need a sexy dress to wear."

Hotaru smiled at the thought of custom work for a client who could afford her best work. Hotaru put the shirts on the back counter. "So that's what Naruto-kun got Tsunade-chan for her birthday. Who's going with you Hanabi-chan, I know you aren't going alone."

Hanabi's excitement dropped slightly. "Father, Hakumei-chan and Hinata=neechan, we're going after dinner."

"For a preferred customer like you Hanabi-chan, it'd be an honor. I'll close the shop, we can't have anyone disturbing us." Hotaru said and headed for the front of the store.

----2:10 PM, Tsunade's, Main Lobby----

"Kitreena will be near the Bar to the right, she'll get you your waistress outfit and show you what to do. Listen to her, do what she tells you.... and I'll hire you full time Ayoko-chan. Sakura-chan will be proud of you.... go." Tsunade said, then watched Sakura's submissive, unofficial girlfriend walk towards the Casino she had to glance at the busty redhead's ass. '_Sakura-chan will be proud of her for taking the initiative like this, wanting to take the financial burden she sees herself as, away from Sakura and support herself. Ayoko really is a great girl and a strong kunoichi for a Chuunin, I'd make her a Leaf kunoichi but she needs to get her confidence back where it was before she was captured in Snow. Sakura-chan mentioned a talent she has for_....' Tsunade thought.

"Hello Tsunade-sama." A man said, interrupting Tsunade's thought.

Tsunade snapped out of her thoughts, looked at the doors and smiled at the familiar faces. "Tazuna, Tsunami... what are you two doing here?"

"Wave is doing much better, I'm busy designing bridges and other things for people and I've managed to save up quite a bit. When I heard about your Resort Casino I decided to take my daughter and Grandson on a little vacation. Tsunami works so hard taking care of us I thought she could use it, and Inari wanted to see Naruto again."

"Where is Inari?" Tsunade said.

"He's out front with the lovely kitsune girls. I didn't know if he'd be allowed in because it's a Casino." Tazuna said.

"The front half of the first floor is a Casino and off limits to kids, but if you're staying here we do have some places they can enjoy as much as you. The rooms are filling fast, but we have one of those suites left. How long are you staying?" Tsunade said.

"One week." Tsunami said.

"Naruto-kun would kick my ass if you couldn't get a room here, so as a Grand opening gift to Naruto-kun's honored guests, I'll give you a Chuunin Class suite for the price of a Genin Class suite.... and I'll throw in free room service and use of all facilities." Tsunade said, took a Silver colored card from her pocket and handed it to Tazuna.

Tazuna and Tsunami were shocked, Tazuna recovered first. "Thank you Tsunade-sama, you're very generous." Tsunami said then bowed.

Tsunade nodded and smiled. "Go to the Main Desk and show her that card when you check in, she'll do the rest."

They bowed and headed for the Main Desk.

----5:46 PM, Main Lobby----

"I really don't approve of that dress, it's so...." Hiashi said nervously.

Hakumei put her left hand on his right shoulder. "She's an adult now Hiashi-kun, she was at Naruto's birthday meal at Ichiraku's just like the others, She's a strong kunoichi, while she's here with us and the kitsune guards she's as safe as she'd be at home. Everyone knows she's your daughter and the little sister of Hinata Namikaze, Naruto-sama's wife.... do you believe anyone would do something inappropriate?"

"She's right Hiashi-san." Neji said.

Hiashi looked down at Hanabi in front of him in a sky-blue trimmed, lavender dress that showed more of her legs and very ample cleavage than he was comfortable with, but knowing Hotaru had made it specifically for her to wear tonight gave him some comfort. Hotaru was one of Hana's best friends and despite himself he had to admit it was sexy but not too revealing, Hana would of loved it. Like Hinata, Hanabi was becoming more and more like their mother every day. Hiashi sighed and smiled at Hanabi. "Go on Hanabi, enjoy yourself, if you need anything ask a kitsune."

Hanabi stared at her father in excited shock. "You aren't going to chaperon me all night?"

"No, we're trusting you as a responsible Kunoichi, and Hyuuga Heir.... but only for this special occation. If you want more freedom please do not embarrass me tonight and we'll discuss adjusting your rules tomorrow." Hiashi said.

Hanabi smiled proudly and gave him a half bow, she didn't want to lean too far forward in that dress. Though extremely unlikely, she didn't want to risk showing too much or worse.... falling out, if that happened her night would end instantly. "Thank you Father.... I love you." Hanabi said then turned and headed for the Casino.

"I never thought I'd see this day Hiashi Hyuuga." Tsunade said highly amused.

Hiashi, Hakumei and Neji turned to see Tsunade approaching with a big silly smile.

End Chapter 62


	63. Ch63: Return to MitaYuuhi

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 63: Return to MitaYuuhi

By: MikeJV37

----Jan 2, 9:51 AM, Namikaze Mansion----

"Are you sure you want to do this Kumo-neechan, you can stay...." Anko said.

"I have to Anko-neechan." Kumo interrupted. "I am kinda scared, but compared to Naruto-sama they're as scary as a box of puppies. Anko-neechan, Kurenai-chan, I love you both for making me part of your family and wanting to protect me, I even kinda like the tattoos, but I have to go." Kumo said.

Anko could tell Kumo had spent hours thinking about this and talking with the people she'd asked to help Kumo. "You can go, I know what this means to you." Anko stood and looked at everyone around her ready to go, three in particular. "We'll go first.... and if Kyuubi-chan is right Naruto-kun, we'll see you and Hinata-chan in a few minutes. We're ready Kyuubi-chan."

Kyuubi stepped up to Anko and Kurenai who put a hand on her shoulders, then Kumo took her left hand. She looked at each for their nod, then vanished in red smoke.

----MitaYuuhi Valley, Amazon Village----

They appeared in the same spot Anko had killed the four and dominated the former Queen. They looked down and noticed they were on a ten-by-ten foot stone slab engraved as a marker of what happened and when.

A huge crowd kneeled in unison and bowed their heads in submission.

Anko looked around and realized it was almost the entire village. "Where is she? Get your ass over here you worthless cunt!" Anko yelled angrily.

An armored guard stepped out of a building to their left, walked through the crowd who parted, and bowed in submission to Anko. "Allasheena waits in her.... your Palace at the center of the village, please follow me Highness." The guard said, stood and headed down the street as the crowd parted.

As Anko walked past the crowd she saw the same mother and daughter from a week ago, the girl had a scar on the top of her breast from her Kunai. When their eyes met the girl immediately looked down and shook in obvious terror, as did her mother. Inside, Anko smiled happily at their reaction, and the looks of respect, and in most cases fear, on everyone's face.

Six minutes later they entered the Palace, the only building in the village taller than one story. Everything was made of the finest wood, gold and stone, all carefully polished and elaborately carved and decorated, it reminded them of Tsunade's Casino, but without the modern touches. It was well lit by dozens of huge windows, all carefully placed for maximum light during the day, they were really impressed. Finally they reached what had to be the throne room, it was a fifty foot circular room with a dome topped by what looked like a fifteen foor solid crystal window that filled the room with a bright, soft light. At the far side of the room was a massive jewel encrusted gold throne where the former queen sat, clad only in her skirt and necklace from before. To both sides of the throne was a heavily armed and armored guard, they were between two huge doorways blocked only by a red curtain. They started across the room and stopped fifteen feet in. This is when they noticed the picture on the floor, it was a twenty foot image of the Palace, but what really caught their eyes was that wrapped around the Palace was a massive snake apparently much larger than Manda if it was accurate. It had bright green scales, but it had what looked like a red mane down its body, and most startling of all, especially to Anko, was that at what would be its shoulders, just above the top of the Palace, were a pair of massive bird wings of every color in the rainbow. They looked at it a few minutes then crossed and stopped on the other side of it in front of the former Queen.

Anko saw Kumo and Kurenai continually glance at the image then at Kumo's stomach and stepped forward, her face a mix of anger and curiousity. "Is that...." Anko pointed behind her at the image of the giant feathered snake. "What you sealed in Kumo?"

The seven foot former queen stood and walked to Anko with what could only be called regal submission, and dropped to one knee, her head bowed slightly. "That is our Deity, she has waited thousands of years for one worthy of her. When I saw.... Kumo, I knew she was the Chosen One. My family has awaited her for countless generations as the one that could Summon her to defeat the beast and bring about a new golden age for my people."

"I do what?" Kumo said very worried.

Anko grabbed Allasheena's throat with her left and raised her face to eye level, her right inside her trenchcoat on the grip of her Fire Fang kunai. "Explain bitch! What's sealed inside Kumo isn't even much stronger than she is."

"She's preparing Kumo's body to accept her full power, if she doesn't the girl would die instantly. Surely you have someone with the white eyes?" Allasheena said clearly despite the tight grip on her throat, which suddenly lessened drastically.

"The Byakuugan!" Kurenai said in shock. "You mean there are Hyuuga's here?"

"Only two, the others died years ago." Allasheena said sadly.

Anko moved her right hand over her Kitsune Mark and closed her eyes.

A minute later Kyuubi appeared with the very pregnant Hinata.

"Check Kumo's chakra coils!" Anko said hurriedly.

The veins around Hinata's eyes bulged as her bloodline activated, she looked at Kumo a moment.... then gasped. "Her chakra coils have grown another fifty percent from what they were a week ago, and are surrounded by a smaller system of purple coils as thick as normal coils should be for her level.... they look similar to Naruto-kun's, but they weren't there last week, how is this possible?"

Allasheena stared at Hinata wide-eyed. "P,pardon me Divine Ones, b,but are you.... Hina T'ha?"

Anko, Kurenai, Kumo and especially Hinata noticed how she pronounced Hinata.

Hinata nodded.

Allasheena went totally pale, her two guards simply fell face down on the stone floor with loud clanks of metal on stone. "Queen of the Great Clan, Mistress of Water, Mother of the Destined One and.... w,w,w,w,w,w,wife of the Invincible One. Oh Dear Goddess...." Allasheena turned to Anko, Kurenai and Kumo. "Anko-sama, please may I see your Mark?"

Anko looked at her a moment, opened her trenchcoat and lifted her shirt to show the Level four Kitsune mark on her Left breast.

"The one you spoke of, is he called Naruto Namikaze?" Allasheena said with fear.

"Hai." Hinata said.

"Then you must be The Mother of the Kitsune Clan.... Kyuubi." Allasheena said.

Kyuubi changed into her full Demon form, which nearly filled the Throne Room, and roared loud enough to shake the palace slightly.

"We offended The Invincible One.... we have brought about our own destruction." Alasheena said weakly but clearly, then clutched her chest and collapsed in sheer terror.

Kyuubi changed back to her normal hybrid form, noticably worried.

Hinata was at Allasheena's side in an instant checking her vitals.

A moment later Tsunade and Sakura appeared in red smoke, in full kitsune form and immediately changed to their hybrid forms.

Tsunade scanned Allasheena's chest then looked at Hinata. "What happened here, her heart is beating at a rate I didn't think possible!"

"Is she going to die Tsunade-sama?" Anko said.

"Not while I'm around! Sakura, you know what to do." Tsunade said, then flashed through a series of hand signs and placed both hands on Allasheena's chest. "Come on, slow down.... no one dies here without my permission!"

Sakura reached into her hip pouch, removed a scroll, unrolled it, released the six small vials of light blue tinted, clear liquid, uncorked one, poured it down the woman's throat and waited a moment. When Allasheena's entire body twitched she smiled. "It worked Tsunade-chan, you can stop."

As Tsunade sat there a moment and looked at the huge woman her eyes slowly opened very wide. "I've seen her before...."

"Shit...." Anko said and clenched her jaw. "I forgot to tell you something. She said she'd met you years ago and earned her respect."

"I thought that night was a dream caused by too much sake.... oh Kami I don't believe I really did that." Tsunade said, clenched her jaw and blushed slightly.

----12:28 PM----

Naruto stood with most of the women from the mission a week ago, except they're all in their normal outfits instead of battle armor. He turned to the kitsune next to him. "Take the Treaty to Shizune, she'll know what to do."

The kitsune nodded and vanished in red smoke.

Hinata walked up to Allasheena, who dropped to one knee and bowed her head in submisson. "Please stand Alla-chan.... thank you. Now tell me why you said what you did when you saw me.... and please, just call her Hinata. If you must be formal, Hinata-sama is okay."

"You are most kind.... Hinata-sama. Thousands of years ago when we first came here my ancestor, the Queen, had the ability to see the future. She saw this day along with many others and created what we call The Archive. It shows the history and future of our people, but only the royal family was allowed to see it. Our law states that because Anko-sama defeated me she is now Queen, but she submits to you and Naruto-sama, that makes you the true rulers. Our Law also demands Anko-sama kill me, but as you are the Destined Ones you do not have to follow our Laws. I will gladly accecpt death, but I must admit I am very pleased she chose to spare me and allowed me to become her servant, If I may ask.... the power that protects our valley from men.... how did you overcome it Naruto-sama? You should be a mindless animal, totally obedient to our every command." Allasheena said.

"Like Kumo is now, I'm a Jinchuuriki, a living containter for a demon. As you saw, I contain Kyuubi No Kitsune, strongest of the tailed Demons and Lord of Hell. If we're correct, I can be here because as you saw, kyuubi is female, and I've fused with her, it's her female chakra fused with mine that protects me from the power within the valley." Naruto said.

Kurenai glanced at Hinata and suddenly remembered something. "Allasheena, you mentioned earlier there are two Hyuuga relatives here...."

Everyone from Konoha, except the original five and Naruto gasped in shock at this news.

"I want you to gather every amazon with a bloodline-Limit in the Throne Room in ten minutes!" Kurenai ordered.

Allasheena quickly and sharply clapped her hands twice. "Do as she said!" Allasheena commanded.

Every guard in earshot vanished or took off running instantly.

Tsunade looked at Kurenai a moment, then smiled. "I see.... they've been kidnapping people for thousands of years, I know what you're thinking Kurenai and I hope you're right."

Everyone looked around confused for a moent then within a five second span everyone realized what was going on.

"Do you really think there could be Uchiha here Tsunade-sama?" Tenten said excitedly nervous.

"If there are Tenten-chan.... you can tell him." Tsunade said.

"Hai." Everyone said together, they knew what that meant to Sasuke, and now to Tenten as his fiance' and future Mother of the new Uchiha Clan.

----10 Minutes Later----

Allasheena stood in front of her throne, her special guests in her private room behind the curtains. Everyone had heard they'd been conquored, but she knew that everyone hadn't seen them. "You're all here because you're my special ones, both born here and brought here from outside our Valley. Our new rulers have returned and wish to see you. Hinata-sama, please come out." She waited a moment for the human looking Hinata to walk out, she asked to do this slowly as most of them had never been outside the Valley, and she wanted to let them adjust in steps. She was happy they'd agreed. "This is Hinata Hyuuga, she commands the woman that defeated me seven days ago. If you look like her please come forward."

A woman in her late thirties with fat breasts that hung to her waist, blue hair down to her ankles, clad in sandles and a white cloth skirt stepped out of the crowd, a moment later a girl that looked to be in her mid-teens with firm round breasts the size of her head, knee-length blue hair and an identical outfit stepped out behind her, both had white eyes and a look of shock.

"She is from the family of your ancestor and a member of their royal family. She wished to speak with you, treat her with respect and answer her questions with the truth." Allasheena said.

"It's that Leaf kunoichi I...." A woman said, trailing off at the end.

Hinata froze as she recognized the voice. "You're here.... I thought you died when...."

"May I come out Hinata-sama, I owe you an apology." The unseen woman said.

"Hai, but no tricks, I'm much stronger now and could kill you easily." Hinata said.

The crowd parted slightly as Sazumeibachi Kamizuru, the Bee user from Earth Country walked out in sandles and a brown cloth skirt.

Hinata looked at her and gasped. Sazumeibachi had changed dramatically since she saw the now twenty-one year old kunoichi. Her brown hair now hung past her butt, and most noticablely her C cup breasts now hung past her waist like two overstuffed dufflebags. "What happened to...." Hinata gasped and froze at what happened next.

"You have every right, but I ask you not to kill me in front of my daughters." Sazumeibachi interrupted politely. On her right hand were three year old twin girls, on her left leg clung a two year old girl, and in her left arm, almost hidden by a huge breast was a one year old girl that hugged her mother's neck tightly.

Hinata's hands went to her swollen belly as a tear ran down her left cheek, she hadn't noticed the small girl in Suzemeibachi's arm. "I'm pregnant with my first, I couldn't do that to you." Hinata said.

"Thank you Hinata-sama, I've been here for almost four years, I no longer wish to hurt anyone, I only want to raise my daughters.... is Shino Aburame still alive?" Sazumeibachi said nervously.

"Hai, he's a Jounin now." Hinata said.

"Good. We are the last of my Clan, I would like to return to Konoha with you and if he'll have me, become his wife.... unless he's alrady married." Sazumebachi said.

Hinata smiled. "Shino-kun is single, and I believe he would like that. Please join me, we'll talk."

Sazumebachi and the two Hyuugas joined Hinata.

"Is Sakura Haruno here?" Another female voice called out.

Sakura walked through the curtain cautious but very curious. "I remember you from the mission to Moon Country almost four years ago.... Karenbana right?"

"Hai, it's me.... I won't attack I promise." Karenbana said as she stepped out of the crowd.

Sakura watched the now twenty-five year old kunoichi cautiously step out into view. Her silver hair now hung to her knees, the five foot three inch woman wouldn't be mistaken for a girl again, her once modest chest was now massive. Her breasts were wide, fat and hung to her waist. As stunned as Sakura was, she almost fell to her knees from shock when a three year old girl with waist length silver hair, clad in a knee-length cloth dress stepped out from behind Karenbana. What was so startling about her wasn't the fact that she seemed to have what looked like D cup breasts beneath her dress, it was that she had six arms like that spider nin from the Sound four she'd heard about from Tayuya. "She's your daughter?"

"Hai, and her father was one of the Clan I know you're thinking about. Except for her that Clan is dead now, including her father. I was the only person he was bred to before a poisonous snake bite him. Her name is Juuki and she's more important to me than my own life.... I, I can never have another child." Karenbana said as a tear ran down each cheek.

Tears suddenly covered Sakura's cheeks. "Please join me.... I promise I won't hurt you Karenbana, I just want to talk."

Karenbana took Juuki's top left hand in her right and walked to Sakura, she let her true feelings show, so Sakura knew she was no threat and only wanted to be a good mother.

Sakura wiped her tears away, though her true appearance was hidden she could tell the small Kunoichi's heart had changed. Sakura patted her belly gently and smiled warmly. "This is my first."

----3:56 PM====

Now in his normal kitsune form again Naruto could hardly believe everything that had happened in the last three hours. With the exception of Sakura's, every Bloodline-Limit he'd ever encountered or heard about was here in some form, including other Konoha Clans. He had to admit to himself that of the seventy-eight women and girls, thirty-two of them were Uchiha, though only twelve of them were adults but all twelve had the Sharingan.... though only at the basic level. No one knew how to develop it to the higher levels.

"Alla, since my first trip here a week ago when I beat you, I haven't seen even one girl with small tits. This just isn't possible, no one but the little kids are smaller than an E cup.... are you born with tits?" Anko said bluntly.

Everyone got quiet.

Allasheena smiled. "It's the Sodaina Shouzou Fruit." Allasheena said casually.

"Show me." Tsunade said.

Allasheena nodded, then lead Naruto and the Konoha kunoichi to a one acre garden behind the Palace, it was surrounded by a fifteen foot stone wall. She lead them to the tree in the center, it was only about eighteen feet high but it was massive, the branches covered almost two-thirds of the garden with shade. Hanging from nearly every branch were large, odd looking fruit.

"I was here for two months with Kumo-chan, why didn't you give us any, everyone seems to of eaten it." Kurenai said.

Allasheena smiled. "You were already pregnant Kurenai-sama, we were simply waiting for you and Kumo-sama to agree to join us." She reached up, picked one of the large fruit and handed it to Tsunade.

Tsunade looked at it. It looked like a cross between a pear and a peach, felt like a fuzzy cantalope, the large 'body' was about ninety percent of it and was a dark yellow with small blue spots. The 'head' was red and the size of a large lemon, it weighed about five pounds.

"It looks like a tit!" Anko said, obviously very amused.

Everyone laughed, many with a slight blush.

"They're ready to pick when the blue spots appear." Allasheena said.

"How do they make your breasts bigger?" Tsunade said.

"It has many specal properties, but the juice is what what enlarges the breasts, to do that it must be prepared a certain way, which takes a year. If one of you is willing there is some prepared I can have brought to us." Allasheena said.

"I am!" Isaribi said excitedly.

Allasheena nodded, had a girl take the fruit from Tsunade and headed back to the Palace.

----10 Minutes Later, Queen's Chamber behind the Throne Room----

Isaribi held a small cup while a red haired girl her age poured dark pink juice from a half gallon barrel into it, then capped it with a cork, bowed and left. "You said this will work quickly.... and there's no other effects?"

Allaseena nodded. "Not prepared this way. It won't hurt, but you will feel very warm, almost hot.... especially in your chest. You should remove your shirt first, I've seen many grow so large they rip their clothes."

Isaribi put the cup down on the small table, removed her shirt, cupped her E cup breasts lovingly and looked at Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama you know how grateful I am to you for helping me and giving me beautiful breasts.... but I've envied women like you.... Tayuya-chan, Yugito-chan and even you Anko-sensei.... that is why I'm doing this. Now probably wasn't the best time to tell you, but I wanted you to know why I'm doing this. Please don't say anything until it's done."

The four older kunoichi nodded and traded subtle knowing glances.... they'd known how she felt for months.

Isaribi gave her 'small' chest a final look then drank the juice and exhaled hard. "That's strong.... but very good!"

Everyone watched Isaribi anxiously for a minute then her chest flushed red as if it blushed. For the next few minutes they watched as Isaribi moaned sexually and openly masturbated her breasts as if she couldn't keep her hands off them. They all noticed Allasheena acted as this was normal.... which she said it was for outsiders when they first drank the juice. At what they later figured was the halfway point during her growth, Isaribi fell to the floor, unable to stay on her feet. Allacheena apologized and said that she'd forgotten that happens. Since Isaribi hadn't been hurt by the fall everyone just giggled quietly.

End Chapter 63


	64. Ch64: The 8th Clan

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 64: The 8th Clan

By: MikeJV37

----Jan 3, 9:00 AM, Main Gates, Haruno Compound----

Naruto stood nervously at the Main Gate of the new Haruno Compound, the Grand Opening had been delayed because of the incident with Kurenai and Kumo, so he'd used the extra time to scan Sakura's mind for new ideas and found a few things he could add. One of the things he loved about Sakura was she was organized, and even had a dozen possible floor plans for her new Haruno Compound and additions as their numbers grew, all in her head. She was fully prepared for the next fifty years. He looked at Sakura and her family as they stood there nervously, all their friends behind them. "In case you haven't heard yet, as of Eight o'clock this morning the Haruno are now a recognized Clan of Konoha. Sakura-chan is officially listed as it's Founder and first Clan Head. Sakura-chan will hold this position for one year while she gets everything established, at that time she will decide if she wants to stay Haruno Clan Head or become Sakura Namikaze and cut all official ties as a Haruno, but no matter what, the Namikaze and Haruno Clans are forever linked as allies and family."

Almost everyone whispered among themselves a few moments, except Sakura who wiped a single tear from her right cheek and gave Naruto a subtle nod.

"As Head of the newest Clan of Konoha, Sakura-chan would you please come forward and open the Gates." Naruto said and waited for Sakura to get close. "Wait.... I almost forgot something." Naruto turned, seemed to grab the huge metal gates as if they were cloth.... which it turned out to be as he yanked a big black blanket off of it to reveal the image of a pink fox sitting under a Cherry tree, rolled it up in his arms and tossed it aside. It was caught by a kitsune who'd suddenly appeared, was there just long enough to catch it and then vanished. "The new Haruno Clan Symbol, created by Sakura-chan. It opens just like mine." Naruto said then stepped aside.

Sakura smiled at Naruto, stepped up and put her right hand on the Cherry tree image in the middle, it glowed a moment, then there were the sounds of locks opening and it popped open slightly, inward. Sakura gave the massive doors a shove and they swung open. Sakura went in with Naruto close behind, then her family and finally her friends.

"So what do you think Sakura-chan.... do you like it?" Naruto said happily.

Sakura stared in awe at what she saw. There was a huge, two story Mansion that almost crossed the Compound, between the sides of the house and the outer walls were bushes. That was only part of it, to get to the house you had to cross the one acre front grounds divided by a stone walkway from the Main Gate to the front door. In the center of each half acre was a twenty foot Cherry tree that was the official symbol of the Haruno Clan. The outer walls of the home were red with pink trim, the front door was green, and the roof had the classic red shingles.

The Haruno women cried happily.

"I LOVE IT!" Nine year old Wataame Haruno yelled happily, restrained only by the grip of her mother from running away.

"Calm down sweety." Haname told her youngest daughter.

"I left it open so you can put in what you want Sakura-chan, let me know if you need anything." Naruto said and waited a moment for everyoe to settle down. "If everyone is ready I'll show you the inside."

As she followed her daughter across the front grounds of her new home Sakari firmly squeezed the hand in her left and felt her new girlfriend squeeze back. Sakari glanced at the twenty-five year old kunoichi that was now the love of her life, and still couldn't believe she was dating the beautiful ANBU Yuugao Uzuki. "It's alright, you don't have to be nervous. It's been almost four years, you aren't dishonoring his memory, he'd want you to move on with your life and be happy.... don't I make you happy Yuu-chan?"

Yuugao winced very subtly, she knew Sakari was right, Hayate Gekkou was not the type of person that would want her to mourn him the rest of her life. "I'm sorry Sakari-chan, I haven't been with anyone since he was killed in the invasion, I should have more control as an ANBU, but showing my feelings in public is hard.... and I do love you Sakari-chan." Yuugao said then leaned over and kissed Sakari on the lips, she ignored the quiet giggles from around her.

Nearby Kouseki squeezed Kakashi's right hand and leaned on his shoulder as a huge smile appeared on her face. "Kaa-san was right, matchmaking is fun. We did good Kakashi-kun." Kouseki whispered so only Kakashi heard her.

"It's good to see her smile again, she hasn't been the same since he was killed." Kakashi said.

They reached the front door, where Naruto stopped, turned to the crowd and had a quick mindscape talk with Sakura. "Most of the Compound nobody has seen, but there are a few things I can only show Sakura and her family because of special Clan Laws Sakura established to make the Haruno Clan as unique as the other seven Clans of Konoha. As any of the other Clan Heads can tell you, each Clan has their own traditions and jutsu known only to them, so Sakura-chan helped me design certain parts, she hasn't seen them though. So during the tour we'll have to split up a few times.... so unless anyone has a question we'll continue." Naruto said then waited a minute in case someone had a question.

Akmost a minute later she spoke. "What about Yuugao-chan?" Sakari said nervously.

Sakura turned to her mother and Yuugao, her face serious. "I hate to do this to you in front of everyone Yuugao, but I must. If you want to continue dating my mother I must know right now if you're serious and intend to marry Sakari Haruno and become Yuugao Haruno, my step-mother. If you join us in certain areas you'll have no choice but to become a Haruno.... it may not be as my step-mother though."

Yuugao turned to Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama is that true? As an ANBU I understand the need for secrecy, but I was unaware of that law."

Tsunade sighed. "Only the Hokage is allowed knowledge of certain Laws.... that is one of them. As Hokage I'm the only adult here, not a Haruno, allowed to access certain information if needed, such as Clan Laws and Traditions. The fact that the Haruno Clan was just established means nothing. Whether they were established today or five hundred years ago, as Clan Head Sakura has the right to enforce those Laws as she sees fit. Yuugao Uzuki.... do you love Sakari Haruno enough to give up everything for her?"

Even as a seasoned ANBU Yuugao had never been under such pressure, though not life amd death, it was as important to her future. Yuugao closed her eyes a moment then opened them and looked dead into Sakari's eyes. "When I ask myself that question I'm forced to answer.... Hai. We've been alone too long Sakari-chan.... marry me, right here and now." Yuugao said sincerly and dropped to one knee.

EVERYONE gasped in shock.

Sakari turned bright red. "HAI!" Sakari squealed happily.

Ouka and Haname fainted, Haname was caught by her husband, Nobody caught Ouka.

Naruto vanished in a yellow flash, which no one noticed. Three minutes later he appeared next to Sakari and Yuugao in a yellow flash with a small box in his hand. "You'll need these." Naruto said happily, opened the box and revealed two silver rings, each with a ruby in a heart-shaped setting.

Haname and Ouka, now awake but embarassed, held the person close to them just in case.

"Sakari Haruno, do you?" Tsunade said.

"Hai." Sakari said happily then Yuugao slipped a ring on her finger.

"Yuugao Uzuki, do you?" Tsunade said.

"Hai." Yuugao said happily then Sakari slipped a ring on her finger.

"Then as Hokage I hearby pronounce you Sakari and Yuugao Haruno." Tsunade said with a huge smile.

Sakari and Yuugao kissed passionately then accepted congratulations and best wishes from everyone. The women all cried happily.

Ten minutes after the sudden, unexpected wedding, everyone entered the house.

Once inside everyone was impressed. The first room was more like a big hotel Lobby, it was a thirty-by-thirty foot square with the door right in the middle. They looked to their right as Naruto pointed out the entrance to the stairway. There were five steps leading to a four-by-four foot platform from the two sides not into the wall. From there you stepped up into a larger platform where the rest of the stairs headed up to their left as they faced it. They were disappointed to hear there was basically nothing on the second floor right now, it had been made and left unfinished at Sakura's request. On the far side of the room on the other side of a hallway was a double wide doorway through which they saw a room at least as big. They wanted to see that, but instead followed Naruto through the right hallway, which turned left at the end and went from the front to the back of the entire house. Next to the front wall of the house, on the far wall, was a doorway, the first of four doors along the far wall before the bottom of the stairs the hall ended at. Those two stairs were the only ways upstairs Naruto had told them. The first three doors from front to back were unfurnished bedrooms.

"You can look at the rooms if you want to, but the last door before the stairs is locked. For now it can only be opened by me, I'll show Sakura-chan how to open it later." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, does that door lead to the.... special room I wanted?" Sakura said.

Naruto smiled slyly. "Hai, just like you wanted Sakura-chan."

Many looked at Sakura curiously when she let out an almost sexual giggle of delight.

Naruto gave them a few minutes to look at the two closest rooms before he took them to the far left side of the house. At the end was a five foor recess with the left door going to a front corner bedroom like the others, the right door lead into the Master Bedroom. At the other side of the front room started the thirty-five foot hallway, right at the start was a door to a front room, but they couldn't see it because it was the other room Sakura had requested.

"I don't really object if you saw it, but for now it's just for family, once we're all settled in if anyone visits for the day, or overnight, you can see it." Sakura said before she went into what would be her Master Bedroom. Sakura looked around the room and thought about the normal bedrooms being twenty-by-twenty, but the Master bedroom was double that including two closets, then laughed. "I don't have enough furniture Naruto-kun.... I'll have to go shopping later."

"You'll let me come along of course." Ino said.

Sakura smiled and nodded to her best friend.

After they finished the Master Bedroom Naruto lead them down the long hallway toward the back of the house, at the end it turned to the left and went about five feet. On the right side of the ten foot back wall was a door. "Sakura-chan. this is going to be your favorite room." Naruto said with a big smile, opened the door away from him into the hallway and went in.

As Sakura walked in her eyes got as big as saucers and glazed over. The room looked about thirty feet wide, fifty or sixty feet long going front to back, the last twenty or thirty feet of the right side wall went right into more room, and it was two stories high with a cat walk for the second story. "Naruto-kun...." Sakura said blankly.

"This is the Haruno Clan Library, it's only half filled but is already the third most extensive Shinobi Library in the Elemental Country, only the Hokage Library and Namikaze Library are more extinsive. I got you books from every Elemental Country.... most of them are a one-of-a-kind that no one else has. I figured you may want to specialize is jutsu, like mine does with Seals. I'll even copy a bunch of books and scrolls from my Library. You can fill the...." Naruto said with a smile.

Sakura interrupted Naruto mid-sentence with an almost bone-crushing hug as tears of joy poured down her cheeks.

Tsunade watched with a smile as Naruto's face slowly turned darker shades of red, before she stepped in to save him from death by thank you hug.

"Thank you.... Tsunade.... chan." Naruto said between deep breaths as he tried to refill his lungs.

Everyone laughed, except Sakura who was embarrassed and repeatedly apologized.

"It's okay Sakura-chan.... I should of been more alert. Besides, Lee did the same thing when I gave him those new weapon weights for his birthday last year." Naruto said with a big grin.

Rock Lee just gave a big, gleaming toothy smile, but didn't say anything.... which was very hard for him to do.

As much as she wanted to stay, they managed to get Sakura to follow them out of the Library, down the hall to the Front Room, then left through the double-size doorway into the Main Hall. The huge room was a Living Room on the right and a Dining Room on the left. On the far wall across from the entrance was a double size doorway into the kitchen. The Living Room was thirty-by-thirty and had a horseshoe couch that went along all three walls, with a large coffee table in the middle. The Dining Room was twenty-five feet wide, forty feet front-to-back and dominated by a huge table that could seat twenty-five people comfortably.

"Naruto-kun.... I don't want to be rude or anything, but...." Ino said and fidgited briefly. "This place looks like a resturaunt inside a hotel." Ino said slightly nervous, then got worried when she saw the very familiar 'You're dead!' look on Sakura's face, her fists and jaw clenched tightly in anger. As Sakura lunged, her right fist drawn back, normally Ino'd run, but instead she clamped her eyes shut and waited for the skull shattering punch she knew was coming. There was an almost deafening smack of flesh-on-flesh and a blast of wind blew her hair back. Ino waited a moment, unable to feel anything. "She killed me." Ino said.

"Open your eyes Ino-chan." Naruto said emotionlessly.

Ino slowly opened her eyes, half-expecting to see clouds and angels or at least hospital lights, instead she saw the back of Naruto's hand an inch in front of her face. She looked around the hand and saw Naruto had Sakura's fist clenched in it. Ino saw Naruto's emotionless face and Sakura's nervous, almost scared face, then both seemed to 'zone out'. "I didn't mean that as an insult, really, I think it's beautiful." Ino said honestly and nervously.

Hinata's face repeatedly flinched slightly. "Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan are.... talking."

"You mean Naruto-kun is verbally ripping Sakura a new asshole." Anko said then flinched when Kurenai elbowed her.

Hinata nodded meakly. "Hai, I can listen but Naruto-kun won't let me appear to Sakura-chan or say anything."

Naruto suddenly released Sakura's fist.

Sakura looked at Ino, very humble. "I'm sorry Ino-chan that was uncalled for, I didn't mean to do that.... and I'm very sorry if I scared you, my emotions got the better of me. That wasn't right as a kunoichi, your friend, or especially as a Clan Head.... will you forgive me?"

Ino hugged Sakura, kissed her forehead and smiled warmly. "After everything we've been through and done to each other since we were kids.... of course I forgive you, and I do love the house Sakura-chan, I meant that as a compliment.... you forgive me for not being as tactful as I should of been."

Sakura smiled. "Hai.... Ino-pig."

"Thank you.... forehead." Ino said with a smirk.

"Sorry everyone, I had a pregnant moment." Sakura said with a sheepish grin.

Everyone laughed, no one harder than Kurenai and Anko.

"That was a mood swing worthy of me Sakura...." Anko said proudly. "And I'm not even pregnant!" Anko suddenly looked around confused as everone froze and shuddered in unison. "What?"

"I think they just thought about what you'd be like pregnant." Kurenai said.

Anko just stood there, both angry and amused. "I miss the good old days when you people were scared shitless of me all the time." Anko said and pouted.

"You'll always be scary Anko-chan." Hinata said.

Anko blushed and smiled. "You're just saying that Hinata-chan, even with my level four Kitsune Mark activated there are six people here that could rip me in half or make me their subbie bitch without breaking a sweat.... and two of them are my students." Anko said almost sounding ashamed and looked away from everyone.

Kurenai winced inside, she thought Anko had gotten over all her issues, then put her arm around Anko. "Stop it Anko, this isn't the time or place for that."

Tayuya stepped up to Anko, Yugito behind her. "We would never do that to you Anko-sensei, we respect and love you too much. No matter what happened in the past or happens in the future, you'll always be our sensei. I'd of preferred to keep this private.... you scare me more than Orochimaru ever did, I have nightmares about you Anko." Tayuya said seriously, but reluctantly.

Anko's head whipped around to Tayuya, her eyes big as saucers. "Really Tayuya-chan?" Anko said shocked.

Naruto sighed. "She's telling the truth Anko-chan.... Tayuya made me promise not to tell you, but since she did I'm backing her up. Isn't that right Kurenai-chan."

Anko turned to Kurenai, even more shocked. "Kuri-chan?"

Kurenai swallowed nervously. "Hai.... we'll tell you everything later Anko-chan, but I really don't want to discuss this in front of everyone.... please." Kurenai said, gently pleading.

Anko hugged then kissed Kurenai, turned to the group and pushed up her left sleeve to reveal the Snake Summoning tattoo, making sure everyone saw her do it, her face emotionless. "Understood?" Anko said in a dead tone.

Everyone nodded, most flinched, they got Anko's 'that didn't happen' message loud and clear.

"So who wants to see what's behind the house?" Naruto said as he glanced at everyone quickly.

Looking back at Naruto from her mother, who'd just whispered in her ear, Wataame smiled. "Is there a place to play Naruto-kun?" Wataame said, the scare she'd just had already forgotten.

Naruto smiled inside, Wataame was the only Haruno, besides Sakura, that called him kun. "There might be Wataame-chan." Naruto said and smiled at her.

Wataame cheered happily. "Come on, let's go see it then!"

"You heard Wataame-sama, let's go." Naruto said playfully, and chuckled at Wataame's big smile from being called sama. He lead everyone through the kitchen, stoves, counters and cabinets on their right, walk-in pantry full of dry goods on the left, then down the thirty foot hallway between the Library on their left and the still unrevealed area of the house on the right. Tapping the walls they could tell that both rooms were armored beneath the normal looking walls they saw. At the end was a door that opened outward to their right against the outside wall of the unknown sections. To the left was the back of the house and outside wall of the Library, it went almost to the side wall of the Compound some fifty to sixty feet away.

Once outside with everyone Naruto pointed forward and slightly left. "Over there are the training grounds for sparring, jutsu and mastering your Gemini ability. I hope what I set up is right, I did it based on what I know about Sakura-chan's special training with Tsunade-chan, and her training since she activated her Gemini ability. Later I'll show Sakura and a few others how to modify it as you develop your own training methods."

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Sakura with a proud smile then gave him a hug. "Maybe you aren't such a baka after all." Sakura said playfuly.

Naruto huffed and stuck his tongue out at her. "Very funny.... bitch." Naruto said playfully and smirked.

Sakaru smiled deviously. "Oh I'll show you bitch...." Sakura said.

Jaezakura appeared in what Sakura called her level two form. Though only on the surface, Sakura's inner self looked like a Shadow Clone of Sakura, with two exceptions. First, she wasn't pregant as she wasn't flesh. Secondly, her waist length hair and tip of her tail was black, her ears and rest of her tail was pink, her eyes were solid black and she still had the kanji for 'Inner Sakura' on her forehead in black, Her skin looked like Sakura's, her shorts and sleeveless shirt matched Sakura's, but the shorts were red and the shirt black, the opposite of Sakura. Jaezakura silently 'cracked her knuckles' in her hands and smiled at Naruto. "**So we're bitches are we Naruto-kun.... I'll have to hurt you for that**." Jaezakura said in a threatening, but playful voice.

"Good idea, I think a demonstration would be fun, excuse me everyone." Naruto said and ran towards the Training Ground, Jaezakura close behind him yelling threats.

Everyone there that had grown up with Naruto and knew him best had a big smile on their face.... none bigger than Sasuke Uchiha however, he was literally shaking from holding it in. The reason was the girl next to him.

"I know what you're thinking Sasuke-kun, don't you dare say it, this is between Naruto and Sakura. I'll use you for target practive for a month if you do." Tenten whispered to him.

"Oh come on, everyone knows the dobe and I do this to each other all the time, we have since the Academy." Sasuke whispered to Tenten.

"You're both Jounin now for Kami's sake.... at least act like it." Tenten whispered seriously.

"You're no fun since you became a Jounin Tenten." Sasuke whispered.

Tenten sighed softly in defeat, she hated it when he did that to her. "At least not at important occations like this then, okay?" Tenten whispered.

"Hai." Sasuke whispered and forced his emotions down.

"Besides, you have a bunch of women and girls to teach how to be Leaf Kunoichi, as well as how to be an Uchiha.... you're going to need a lot of help to do it." Tenten said with a small smirk.

Sasuke had been thrilled beyond words when Tenten had told him they'd found Uchiha decendands in the now named MitaYuuhi Valley, enough to be a Clan again, but they knew nothing of how to be Leaf shinobi, and most disturbing to him, didn't know what it meant to be an Uchiha. He'd wanted this since he was a kid, but now that it happened he wasn't as ready as he'd thought, she was right. That really killed his good mood, and it showed on his face.

Tenten saw the look on his face, knew exactly what he was thinking and hoped she hadn't gone too far with her comment. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. Don't worry, you know we'll help any way we can." Tenten said warmly and hugged him. She smiled when she felt his arm around her waist.

End Chapter 64


	65. Ch65: Kiba's Challenge

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 65: Kiba's Challenge

By: MikeJV37

----Jan 10, 10:00 AM, Inuzuka Compound, Training Ground 4----

Tsume Inuzuka stood in the middle of the field between her two oldest children, Hana on her left, Kiba on her right, both were alone. Her face was emotionless. "You know the rules of the challenge.... a little too well I think. You both accept and will abide by the consequences should you lose?" Tsume said and gave Hana a special look.

"Hai." Kiba said confidently and without hesitation.

"Hai." Hana said arrogantly to her mother.

"Remember, no weapons, attacks or jutsu that could result in death, even attempt it and I'll stop this instantly.... understood?" Tsume said with her fangs bared and threatening authority in her voice.

Kiba and Hana nodded, both knew their mother's 'defy me and I'll fuck you up for life' voice. Neither had ever repeated a mistake after she'd used it, they'd only seen her lose her temper once, and it was a sight they didn't want to see again.

"Take your fighting stances and wait for my signal." Tsume said, vanished in a swirl of wind and leaves, reappeared outside the border with the Inuzuka elders and two special guests. "Naruto, Sakura, this normally isn't done as only the most trusted friends would be allowed to witness this. Kiba has the right.... despite how brutal this could get you still came. As Clan Heads you both fully understand the situation you're in. Inuzuka value trust and loyalty above all other traits, so I must ask you a final time, if you feel you can't handle what may happen in the fight or keeping what you saw a secret, please leave now. To betray the true trust of an Inuzuka, as you have now, is to make a blood enemy of the entire Clan and we'd have no choice but to kill you.... or die trying." Tsume said seriously.

Naruto and Sakura traded looks, then nodded to Tsume.

Tsume smiled at them. "I knew I could count of both of you.... BEGIN!" Tsume said and shouted the last word to Kiba and Hana.

Their dogs barked encouragement to their Master and Mistress.

Kiba was in his normal shinobi sandles, black pants, fingerless gloves and coat with the hood down. He studied Hana carefuilly, she was in her normal outfit, shinobi sandles, black shorts, sleeveless brown jacker with the top two buttons open and fingerless black gloves. He rushed her the instant he heard the signal, he lead with a left slash at her stomach she dodged, into a right vertical slash at her chest and face she dodged by leaning back, but the instant he finished the vertical slash he jumped off his left foot, spun left into a right hook kick at her head that barely missed, and finished with a left back kick that drilled Hana between her big breasts and knocked her back.

Hana predicted Kiba's two slashes easily, even smiled at his predictability. The hook kick almost caught her off guard but her sharp eyes caught it in time to dodge. '_Pup has improved I almost didn't see_....' Hana was knocked from her thoughts when the back kick caught her dead on her tits, she did a backflip right after it hit and avoided being knocked down. "Sneaky little shit!" Hana growled as she rubbed her chest a moment.

Kiba just smiled ferally at her and waved her in with his right fingers.

"Okay you mangey shit, you wanna get serious.... you got it!" Hana yelled and flashed through several hand signs. "WIND FANG!" Hana yelled and leapt into a tight twister that had a wolf-like chakra head at the front, its mouth wide open to bite, and four chakra claws spun around her.

"Wow...." Sakura said impressed. She'd never actually seen Hana's Wind Fang jutsu until now, Hana had described it to her, but that wasn't the same thing. It raced at Kiba at triple the speed of his Fang over Fang he did with Akamaru.

Kiba leapt around the area as fast as he could to avoid her attack, he'd felt it many times, but each time he dodged she got closer. "Damnit!" Kiba said quickly as he barely dodged a slash. He knew she had several times his stamina doing it and a substitution wouldn't save him so he curled into a tight ball and took the hit.

Naruto watched as Hana's jutsu caught him, and a moment later he hit the ground about ten feet away face down, his pants and coat covered in slashes, most of which were bleeding. He looked at Tsume, she wasn't fazed. He saw Sakura was worried. "He's okay Sakura-chan, it's not over."

Sakura glanced at Naruto a moment.... then smiled when Kiba struggled back to his feet, and was a little surprised he was smiling!

"Your claws are as sharp as ever Hana.... but that was the last time you'll ever do that to me." Kiba said and wiped the blood from his mouth.

Hana smirked, obviously amused. "You think so pup?"

"That's right you breeder bitch. You think you can take me in a Taijutsu fight? Just me and you claw-to-claw, prove you're top dog.... if you can!" Kiba said.

Hana laughed. "I must of hit you harder than I thought.... you think you can take me in a fight? What the hell, I'll let you chose how I put you down, you got it pup!"

Kiba smiled ferally, like he knew something, and dropped into his fighting stance.

Sakura got a similar smile on her face.

Tsume saw both had similar smiles and raised an eyebrow. "Spit it out Sakura."

Sakura leaned close to Tsume. "He knows." Sakura whispered.

Tsume looked closely at Sakura a moment then smirked. "You told him about her weakness Sakura.... thank you." Tsume whispered.

Sakura nodded blankly. "I don't understand...."

"You aren't an Inuzuka." Tsume whispered.

Sakura processed that very quickly, then smiled as she understood. As one of Hana's few close friends she suddenly knew why Tsume wasn't mad, Hana had gotten too arrogant and as a kunoichi that can get you killed on a mission. While Hana didn't go on missions she still needed an attitude adjustment.

They watched Kiba and Hana clash a few times, and everyone quickly noticed Kiba had changed from his usual aggressive style to a more acrobatic combo style with a lot of spinning, something Kiba was very good at.... and was not only holdng his own against Hana, but landing more hand slashes and kicks.... most to the enraged Hana's large chest, stomach and back.

Hana leapt back from Kiba, almost snarling.... her left arm over her aching breasts. She hated to admit it, but she was slowly getting her ass kicked. She was faster and stronger, but he dodged or countered everything she did like he was reading her mind.... and it really scared her that she could lose to him. Hana took several deep breaths and calmed herself, she couldn't afford to lose her cool and risk accidently doing a fatal attack during a family Challenge. If she did she'd lose her job at the Vetrinary hospital, her status in the Clan, the respect from the Clan and her friends.... and worst of all what her mother would do to her if she accidently killed him. "Okay Kiba, you wanna get dirty and go for my tits.... let's get dirty." Hana said quietly to herself. "Okay pup, play time is over, I'm ending this now!" Hana yelled angrily.

"I agree, gimme your best bitch!" Kiba said with a confident smile and glanced at Sakura.

"Watch carefully, this fight is over." Sakura said quietly to Naruto and Tsume. She watched Kiba and Hana charge, their exchange was very fast and very brief. Hana came in with an obvious high right that wasn't her real attack. Kiba spun and blocked her right with his right forearm, dodged the fast low left grab obviously aimed for his balls, an instant after Kiba blocked Hana's right she froze with a look of horror and panic on her face. Sakura smiled as she looked and confirmed she was right. Kiba had done a low back strike, fingers straight out from his palm like he'd grabbed something with his fingers. He had.... Hana's big clit. Sakura winced, she knew that pain.

Kiba squeezed harder and dug in his claw-like fingernails. "Give up Hana, don't make me put you in the hospital with a humiliating injury. You know what our claws can do.... we're using the old rules, please don't force me to maim you this way." Kiba said quietly but dominantly and gave her clit a very painful twist.

Tears rolled down Hana's cheeks, she knew she was beaten, her large, overly sensitive clit was why she'd stopped going on missions and stayed in the village as a Vet, one hard shot to the pussy could knock her out cold. "I, Hana Inuzuka, sumbit to Kiba Inuzuka under the rules of the challange." Hana said loudly, but submissively.

When Kiba released his grip Hana fell to the ground, faced away from her Clan, and checked to be sure Kiba hadn't pierced her pants, she wanted to walk off the field with some dignity.

Kiba helped Hana up and over to their mother.

"You both fought very well, Kiba you've shown great skill and strength. As Head of the Inuzuka Clan I hearby grant you second spot in the pack. Hana, as agreed it is now my regretful duty to strip you of your rights as Clan Heir, give that honor to Kiba, and for a term of no less than one year you will serve Kiba as his sub-bitch. I'm sorry." Tsume said then leaned down and kissed Hana's forehead.

Kiba bowed to his mother. "Thank you Tsume-sama.... Sakura, would you take Hana inside and clean her up, she has a few minor injures that need treating."

Sakura smiled, nodded, took Hana's left hand and walked her into the Main House.

"Kiba, have Sakura heal those scratches then change clothes, you can't go out in ripped, bloody clothes." Tsume said.

"Congratulations Kiba, lunch is on me today, anywhere you want." Naruto said.

Kiba smiled, then frowned. "I forgot to use my new fire jutsu, damn." Kiba said slightly annoyed then ran towards the house after Sakura and Hana.

Tsume nodded to the rest of the Clan to leave. Once they were gone she turned to Naruto with a feral grin. "Now that everything with Kurenai, Kumo and my kids is settled, I remember you promised to make me your bitch. I've waited since the Bachelor party, and helped you with the Council.... no more waiting. You get home and prepare, I'll be there in an hour to meet your challenge. You want an official alliance with my Clan.... you'll have to fuck me into submission and make me your subbie bitch." Tsume took a quick glance around to be sure on one was watching then fiercely, and very passionately kissed Naruto on the lips.

Naruto blushed, smiled and vanished in a yellow flash.

"I feel like a young bitch again." Tsume said with a big feral smile and headed for her room in the House.

----11:30 AM, Hokage Tower----

Kiba stood in front of Tsunade's main desk with Akamaru to his right, there was another desk by the far left wall where two Shadow Clones of Tsunade sat doing paperwork. He still wasn't quite use to seeing three Tsunade's when he came to her office.... but the six huge tits was worth any confusion. He never said anything, but he knew she'd seen him, and he'd bet she showed so much cleavage on purpose. She's Hokage and Naruto's wife, who the hell was gonna say anything.... not that he minded the view. "You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama."

"Hai...." Tsunade said, then looked at her door when it opened.

Team Fourteen came in without their Sensei. The three Genin, one boy and two girls, hurriedly entered, stood to the right and behind Kiba, and bowed together. "Our apologies Tsunade-sama, my teammate was late.... as usual." The boy said and glared at the redhead to his right, then gently elbowed the brunette to his left when she giggled.

Tsunade gently shook her head, amused. "Kiba, I got an unusual scroll from Tsume about thirty minutes ago, it seems something happened this morning, within your Clan, Hana has been demoted and lost her rights as Clan heir.... which you now have, congratulations. It doesn't say what happened other than mentioning a Traditional Clan Test that Hana failed and you passed." Tsunade smiled at Kiba with a knowing look in her eyes she knew the Genin would miss. "As you know Kiba, many of our Jounin are on a special training mission to learn the Construction Jutsu from some of Naruto-kun's kitsune, one of them is Team Fourteen's sensei Futeki. Since she'll be unable to train them for the next six months, they've been assigned an extended D-Rank mission to Suna to improve their skills, Temari's old sensei Baki has volunteered to train them. You're to escort them to Suna, meet a Suna Chuunin that's been permanently transferred to Konoha and escort her back."

The three Genin were shocked they'd not only lost their sensei, but had been sent on a six month D-Rank mission to Suna to get training from someone else, none spoke.

Kiba just shook his head, he was looking forward to the trip, he hadn't been to Suna in three years and there were several people he wanted to see, including Kankurou who he hadn't seen since Naruto's wedding. They got along great, he was looking forward to checking out the Suna girls with the puppet user.

"They expect you in three days, can you get there in time with three Genin?" Tsunade said, then smiled when Kiba nodded. "Good, you leave at noon from the West Gate. Dismissed." Tsunade said.

----11:41 AM, Namikaze Manion, Main Hall----

"Hinata-chan, could you tell Naruto I can't make lunch, I'm going to Suna and will be gone at least a week." Kiba said.

"Hai Kiba-kun, can you tell me the mission?" Hinata said curiously.

"It's a D-Rank, I'm taking some Genin for six months of special training and bringing back a Suna kunoichi that transferred here, I don't know her name but it's probably someone we know...." Kiba said and sniffed the air. "Hinata, has my mother been here this morning?"

Hinata supressed her blush before she tipped off Kiba. "Hai, Tsume-sama is here on Clan business with Naruto-kun."

Kiba thought a moment. "Ah, it's probably about the Alliance between our Clans, I've heard her mention it."

"Oh, I heard you replaced Hana as Clan Heir, congratulations Kiba-kun!" Hinata said and hugged her teammate.

Kiba hugged her back. "Thank you Hinata-chan.... uh, did Naruto or Sakura tell you how?" Kiba said nervously.

Hinata blushed slightly and nodded. "Hai, but no one else knows.... and feel free to bring Hana over to.... visit us." Hinata said slyly and blushed bright red.

Kiba blushed red. "Thank you Hinata-chan.... I better go, I have some things to pick up before I leave." Kiba said nervously, nodded and left.

"Micchieru...." Hinata called out, and waited a moment for her to come out of the hallway to the kitchen. "I'm going for a soak in the Hot Spring before lunch.... do not disturb Naruto-kun and Tsume-sama, I'll let you know when they're ready to eat."

Micchieru nodded. "Hai, Hinata-sama." She said with a slight blush, she'd seen the look of feral lust in Tsume's eyes and had a good idea what they were doing. "I'll have a feast ready when they come down." She said, winked at Hinata, turned and headed for the kitchen.

Hinata smiled and laughed quietly to herself. "Micchieru-chan would of made a good kunoichi. I wonder.... I'll have to talk to Tsunade-chan when she returns."

----Jan 13, 7:12 AM, Wind Country Border----

Kiba looked at the three tired Genin, he'd pushed them hard to make the deadline and had traveled through the first night. They'd complained but had done it, even kept up his pace, which had only been about half his top speed, but pushed them to their limits. He let them have a big breakfast and walk for three hours the morning of the second day to catch their breath and restore their chakra. Yesterday they'd run till midnight with only two quick stops during the day for snacks before looking for a campsight then had dinner and gotten six hours of sleep.... he could see the hate in their eyes, and loved it. This made him want to get his own team. "Okay pups, it's about twenty miles to Suna, so cover up, be sure your cantines are full, drink sparingly and breathe through your nose. Keep up with me and we should make it to Suna in an hour. Ready?"

The three Genin grumbled quietly while they checked their supplies, and nodded when finished.

"Good, let's bounce dogs." Kiba said with a smirk and took off at a brisk, almost bouncing pace on the balls of his feet, as if hopping from one stone to another across a river.

They sighed in annoyance, glaced at each other and followed Kiba with a similar pace.

----8:11 AM, Suna Main Gate----

"Good job, we made it with one minute to spare. I'm impressed." Kiba said to the panting Genin, smiled, turned to the guard and held out his papers. "Kiba Inuzuka from Konoha, Gaara is expecting me." Kiba said and nodded.

The guard took the papers, glanced over them and vanished in a swirl of sand.

The three Genin despite being hot, sweaty and very tired, looked up in awe at the walls of Suna. They heard about it, but to see the two hundred foot stone walls that surounded Suna was humbling.

Kiba smirked then put on a serious face before he turned to them. "When you meet the Kazekage, be polite and to the point.... I'd hate to have to tell your parents you died on a D-Rank mission."

The three Genin paled. The boy, Gensen, took a small step forward. "Kiba-sensei, the Kazekage is Gaara of the Desert, right, the guy that almost destroyed Konoha four years ago and has Shukaku sealed in him?" Gensen said nervously.

"Hai, he's mellowed a lot.... but just between us he still scares me sometimes." Kiba said, it was basically the truth, he'd just left out certian facts.

The guard returned in a swirl of sand and the huge Gate opened. "You can enter, go directly to the Tower."

Kiba nodded. took his papers back and entered, his temporary team close behind.

Once inside and the Gate closed the Genin were amazed. It was over a hundred degrees outside the walls, but inside the walls it was a comfortable eighty degrees. They followed Kiba through the main street, all the buildings were the same dull brown stone as the walls and everything was blocky, but in its own way very beautiful and relaxing. Most were two stories, a few were three stories, what they figured had to be their version of the Hokage Tower was a very impressive six stories tall and massive, it looked like it was carved out of the mountain of jagged rock that was the back wall of Suna, from their direction. Everyone worn dull, light colored clothes, mostly browns and yellows, some whites here and there, and they were all friendly, gave a smile or wave as they passed. The main part of Suna they passed through looked like the business district in Konoha. When they arrived at the Tower two guards covered head-to-toe except for their eyes in shinobi desert robes let them in.

Kiba lead them up the five flights of stairs, greeting several office workers and a secretary as they passed. Finally on the sixth floor he headed down the short hall towards the attractive red headed secretary outside Gaara's office. He smiled when he saw she wore a low cut brown dress that showed off the cleavage of her full F cup breasts, just like she had on when he was here about three years ago. Kiba grinned sheepishly when he saw her smirk and shake her head gently, she'd caught him staring, but unlike last time when she'd slapped him, she seemed more amused than anything else.

Before they reached her desk Kankurou came out of Gaara's office and smirked. "Kiba, haven't seen you since the wedding.... those the vict.... I mean Genin Baki gets?" Kankurou said with a devious smirk.

"Hai, we got here in three days, left the tenth at noon." Kiba said proudly.

"Not bad.... you three may survive after all...." Kankurou said, then saw the devious look on Kiba's face and knew what it meant.... prank time! "Be careful, Gaara's in a bad mood today.... he's already sent two people to the hospital, their bones shattered from the waist down.... he really has mellowed a lot in the last four years." Kankurou said, barely able to hold in his laughter when he saw the three Genin turn pale. "I wish Temari had come with you.... she's the only person that can calm him down.... don't keep him waiting, go on in." Kankurou said as he opened the door for them, going in first and stepped to the side.

As Kiba came in he tripped on something. Catching the familiar smirk on Kankurou's face, he knew he'd been tripped. Instead of hard stone floor he landed face down on something very soft, especially his face. It didn't take him more than a shinobi second to realize his face was between some woman's huge breasts, and panicked before he quickly pushed himself up so he could apologize, his knees on the floor between her legs.

"YOU PERVERT GET YOUR FACE OUT OF MY TITS BEFORE I.... is that you Kiba-kun?" She said enraged, then suddenly smiled when she recogized him.

Kiba pushed up, saw big brown eyes and a beautiful face framed by long forest green hair. As she yelled he braced for a slap.... then was stunned when she suddenly smiled and called him Kiba-kun. He studied her face a moment then gasped when he recognized her. "Nao Yoshida.... you're.... little Nao-chan?" Kiba said with disbelief and glanced down at the huge semi-round breasts of the Chuunin kunoichi beneath him. The Nao he remembered from three years ago was flat-chested even for a thirteen year old.

"Guess they didn't tell ya Kiba, Nao is who you're taking back to Konoha." Kankurou said then burst out laughing, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Kankurou get out of my office before I kill you." Gaara said in his old voice.

Kankurou immediately paled as he saw sand slowly rising up around him, then vanished in a swirl of wind and sand.

End Chapter 65

Author's Note: The character Nao Yoshida is borrowed, with permission, from 'COLAD: Book 2' by Songbird21, though I have tweaked her slightly to fit my fic.


	66. Ch66: The Fate of Kumo

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 66: The Fate of Kumo

By: MikeJV37

----Jan 13, 11:21 AM, Golden Fox, Room 25----

Kumo looked out of her bedroom, smiled and walked up to the bed in the open suite where Anko and Kurenai laid, both nude on top the sheets, casually reached out and slapped Anko's hanging left tit hard. "Come on Anko-neechan stop playing with Kurenai-chan and get ready, it's lunch time."

Anko gritted her teeth while she rubbed her stinging tit. "Kumo-neechan why did you slap my tit?" Anko said slightly annoyed.

Kumo smiled happily. "Kurenai-chan told me I could."

Anko glared down at Kurenai. "You sneaky bitch!" Anko said in playful anger as she reached for Kurenai's swollen, and now very sensitive nipples.

"Forget it bitch, you deserved that for the bra prank last week. Now help me up, we need to get showered, dressed and downstairs by noon. If we're late I'll let Kumo-chan practice her punches on your tits and her kicks on your...."

"Okay okay Kuri-chan I surrender...." Anko interrupted, paniced. "You don't fight fair, you go right for the clit.... Kumo we need to find someone else to prank, Kurenai-chan isn't a safe target anymore."

"Calm down Anko-chan I was kidding.... you need to loosen up." Kurenai said and smiled.

Anko looked at Kurenai ready to scream, fists and jaw clenched tight, then slumped and sighed in defeat. "You got me okay.... I admit it."

Kurenai nodded. "You taught me well Anko-sensei." Kurenai said with a big fake smile.

Anko snickered. "Thank you.... bitch. Okay brat, fix the bed and get dressed, we'll be ready in twenty minutes." Anko said as she helped Kurenai up.

"Hai, Anko-neechan." Kumo said happily as Anko helped Kurenai up.

----Jan 17, 4:48 PM, Namikaze Mansion----

While everyone talked to and about Kouseki's birthday and all the great gifts she got, Kumo took Hanabi aside for a private chat. "Hanabi-chan, can I ask you something kinda personal?"

Hanabi looked at Kumo curiously. "Hai.... do you like somebody?" Hanabi said slightly excited at the thought of making her first matchup.

Kumo blushed slightly and shook her head. "No, it's about.... you. What's it like to have such big breasts?" Kumo said nervously and blushed brighter.

Hanabi's eyes opened wide for a moment before she composed herself. "Not here." Hanabi said quietly. "Hinata-neechan.... Kumo-chan and I are going to the Hot Spring for a while, be sure nobody bothers us." Hanabi said.

Everyone figured the two girls were bored with all the grown up talk, nodded and watched them leave the room.

----8 Minutes Later, Hot Spring Locker Room----

Hanabi dropped her sports bra on the bench with her shirt and jacket, and looked at the topless Kumo. "Why do you want to know Kumo-chan? I've had these almost as long as I can remember. They can be trouble sometimes.... but you aren't exactly flat, what size are you?"

"I'm a D cup.... but at my physical Tsunade-sama said I was about as big as I was going to get, maybe I'd grow another cup size at most by the time I'm eighteen." Kumo said, almost embarrassed.

Hanabi was confused. "What's wrong with that Kumo-chan? Many of the girls our age wear a B or C cup."

"Hai.... but what about the girls like you? Compared to most of the girls in Konoha I'm no better than flat-chested.... Hanabi-chan, I'm not even average!" Kumo said as her eyes teared up. "I want to have big tits like my nee-chan and Kurenai-chan.... the boys look at you because you have huge tits.... some girls too.... I could stand by you naked and no one would notice me."

Hanabi was stunned, she stared down at her huge breasts and flashed back on how she felt when she was younger. "Does Anko know how you feel?" Hanabi said quietly, for the first time in her life she felt ashamed of her huge breasts, not just embarrassed by them like she used to be.

"I don't think so, I just started feeling like this recently." Kumo said.

"You have something no other girl in Konoha does.... pierced nipples. I wasn't suppossed to tell you this.... but most of the girls our age are jealous of your nipple rings, we all want to be like you. I can name ten girls right now, and four women, two of them kunoichi, that would be your slaves for life if you could get them pierced like you. No one knows how to do it but the med nins at the hospital, but they'll refuse and report it to Tsunade. Plus.... Anko is your nee-chan, every kunoichi has to pass Anko's Special Course at Training Ground Thirteen before they can move up from D-Rank to C-Rank missions, it's a rule now."

Kumo's eyes were as big as saucers. "Really Hanabi-chan.... you mean that's why everyone acts like they do around me?"

Hanabi nodded. "Hai.... and I'm one of those girls." Hanabi said nervously.

"I shouldn't tell you this, but I know how to do it." Kumo said nervously.

"I heard about the juice that made Isaribi-chan a J cup.... you want big tits like mine, I want pierced nipples.... I think we can work out a deal." Hanabi said with a big devious smile.

----Feb 5, 8:30 AM, MitaYuuhi Valley----

"Anko-chan, Kurenai-chan, will I still be grounded another week even if I win?" Kumo said.

Anko glared down at Kumo. "Hai, Kumo. I'm still pissed off at you for not telling us how you felt about your breasts, but mainly for how you let Hanabi talk you into handling this her way. I'm happy you're big now.... really, but damnit Kumo if you'd just come to me I would of happily gotten you some juice. You're damn lucky Hakumei-chan was able to calm Hiashi down or you wouldn't see Hanabi until you were eighteen!" Anko took a deep breath, sighed and looked dead in Kumo's eyes. "If Kurenai-chan and Naruto-kun hadn't stopped Hinata-chan.... you don't want to know what she would of done to you.... Hanabi got lucky Hinata-chan calmed down before she confronted her. If I told you what Hinata threatened to do to you before she calmed down you'd wish Naruto-kun had sent you to Hell. From now on you tell me everything. You pull this shit again Kumo and you'll lose my trust.... among other things."

Kumo hung her head in shame. "I know Anko.... can I still call you nee-chan?" Kumo said meekly as she glanced up at Anko's face, and smiled gently when she saw Anko nod. "I'm sorry Anko-neechan, I promise it won't happen again, and I promise I'll talk to you about everything from now on."

Anko hugged Kumo warmly. "I know you will Kumo-chan.... now come on, we need to get to the clearing where the Beast will be before it gets out, but you're still grounded. Naruto-kun, Tsunade-chan and Allasheena said what's inside you is ready, and I know you memorized the hand signs. Are you ready to do this Kumo? When you release her, she'll be connected to you.... you'll have to stand on her head during the battle to stay close. You have to be on guard, if you get seperated.... or worse killed.... our only option will be for me to summon Manda and Naruto-kun to summon Kyuubi, and you know the damage they'll do. According to the Archive we can't kill it, only beat it into submission and seal it back inside the cave until the next chosen one comes along. If you and your guest can subdue it, you should be able to break the seal that made it evil. When that happens you're suppossed to get what the Archive referred to as The Treasure of the Beasts, which will help bring about the Golden Age that Allasheena mentioned."

Kumo nodded. "Hai, Anko-neechan. I'm ready.... I'll make you proud of me and show it never to mess with a Mitarashi!" Kumo said fiercely and punched the air.

----9:02 AM, North-West Section----

Kumo stood about two hundred yards into the field that took up about a thousand square miles, roughly a quarter of the valley. She'd already raised her chakra to maximum, and now used every ounce of will power she had to draw out the chakra of the being within her. The tattoos burned like fire but she clenched her teeth hard and withstood it. She'd been surrounded by dark blue chakra for about three minutes now and was amazed that it hadn't ripped her body apart.

Two hundred yards away, at the treeline, stood a group of women, and one man.... Naruto. "Can everyone feel how much chakra she's putting out, that's about three tails worth and still growing, how strong is what's inside her?" Naruto said.

Allasheena turned to Naruto. "The runes on her body act as.... what you call filters I believe, for her power, as well as enlarging what you call chakra coils, only our Priestess can explain them, the knowledge is passed along from one Priestess to the next. She's like your Seal Master, the man called Jiraiya you told me about. Her power is said to only be surpaassed by the Great Fire Demon."

Naruto's eyes suddenly snapped open. "What did you say?"

"The Great Fire Demon." Allasheena said respectfully.

"Oh shit.... Kyuubi-chan just told me that's what they called her about ten thousand years ago on another continent." Naruto said seriously.

Anko got very agitated and nervous. "You mean when she reaches full power and summons that thing inside her it's almost as strong as Kyuubi?"

"She has to be able to defeat the Beast." Allasheena said calmly.

"Naruto-kun...." Anko said nervously.

"Don't worry, we're ready just in case." Naruto said seriously.

Everyone turned and looked intently at the distant Kumo, as she screamed in agony from the power coursing through her young body.

A tear ran down both Anko's cheeks as she squeezed Kurenai's hand. "Hang on Kumo-neechan.... you can do this."

Only one thought ran through Kumo's mind over and over, everything else had been obliterated by the blinding pain, she chanted the words over and over.... "I will not fail." The look on her face was of absolute determination as she stood in what looked to the crowd as a thirty foot high blue bonfire.

----9:09 AM----

Across the huge field the side of a mountain exploded, rubble was thrown hundreds of feet, and out of the giant cave came the Beast, the ground shook as it walked.

Everyone heard the explosion then they heard and felt it.... like thunder during an earthquake.

"The Beast is free.... it's headed straight for her and will do nothing else until its killed Kumo or our Deity, if she can summon her." Allasheena said.

Naruto smiled. "Kumo is at full power."

Kumo's brown eyes were now solid red with black vertical slit pupils. As if from memory Kumo bit her right thumb till it bled, rubbed her hands together to cover both palms and flashed through a long series of hand signs.

"She's doing the hand signs." Hinata said, her Kitsuugan active.

Kumo finished, dropped to one knee and slammed both hands on the ground. "**QUANSIQWOTTLE, DEITY OF THE AMAZONS, YOUR PEOPLE NEED YOU! I OFFER MYSELF AS YOUR VESSEL**!" Kumo screamed.

There was a massive explosion and cloud of white smoke where Kumo had been, it was quickly blown away by a strong wind. When it cleared moments later the bright green, rainbow-winged serpent from the image on the Throne Room floor, half coiled, wings spread wide and waved slowly, its massive head eight hundred feet in the air.

"Dear Kami.... it has to be at least three thousand feet long!" Anko yelled, shocked.

"She, Anko-sama.... Quansiqwottle is female." Allasheena said respectfully from one knee, her head bowed.

"Sorry.... I forgot." Anko said blankly as she stared.

Everyone was totally awe struck, even Naruto, they'd never seen anything so massive.

At a speed that didn't seem possible, Quansiqwottle's head was twenty feet in front of them, ten feet off the ground, Kumo stood atop her head calmly, her eyes solid red with snake-like slitted pupils, her once short black hair, now bright green, hung past her waist. She was now clad in armor like the Queen had worn when Anko's team first met her, more shocking to everyone was that Kumo looked to be in her twenties and was rippling wth sleek rock hard muscle. As if all that wasn't shocking enough, Kumo had very large rainbow colored wings on her back.

"**You are Anko our elder sister, you are Kurenai, wife of Anko, you are Hinata, the one we tried to kill in our grief, now cherished in our heart with Anko and Kurenai.... and you are Naruto, Master of Kyuubi No Kitsune and holder of our heart and soul, reason for our existance.... we are forever your most humble of servants**." Quansiqwottle and Kumo said in an adult, demonic version of Kumo's voice, then bowed their heads in submission.

Everyone was beyond shocked at this.

"**We hear the Beast coming.... you have nothing to fear, we shall defeat it. My vessel, the one you call Kumo, will not be harmed**." Quansiqwottle said in a gentle demonic voice, depite her size, then rose up and with several flaps of her massive wings rose into the sky and headed for the Beast.

A few moments later everyone watched as the largest Fireball they'd ever seen shot from the distant ground at Quansiqwottle, who countered it with a massive Water Bullet from her mouth, then with a huge flap of her wings and a deafening clap of thunder, sent a blast of Wind that shattered the ground around the Beast and caused it to roar in pain.

Hinata stood before the group, her Kitsune vision active. "It looks like a fusion of three animals.... the body, back legs and center head are a Lion. The front legs are from a bird, maybe a Hawk.... and it has giant bird wings. To the right of the main head is what looks like the head of a...."

A massive bolt of Lightning streaked from the Beast to Quansiqwottle but it seemed to be absorbed by Kumo from where it gathered.

"That was at least a Kage level Lightning jutsu.... and they just absorbed it." Anko said, very impressed.

A ball of lightning streaked from the top of Quansiqwottle's head where Kumo stood, struck the Beast and for several moments lightning bolts slithered around it like giant snakes, the Beast howled in agony.

"That was Kumo's Static Burst.... but the power was unbelievable!" Anko said.

"I'd say there was eight tails worth of chakra used." Naruto said.

Everyone nodded, no one doubted Naruto's statement, then while the Beast was in agony Quansiqwottle dove down and wrapped herself around the mountain-sized Beast and squeezed hard.

"Something strange is happening...." Hinata said.

"Tell us Hinata-chan.... is Kumo-neechan in danger?" Anko said, worried.

"No, it's Quansiqwottle, her wings and red mane are glowing...." Hinata suddenly deactivated her Kitsuugan, shut her eyes and winced.

Despite how far away they were, everyone saw the bright light Quansiqwottle was giving off, many had to squint to see.... then it happened.

"**RAINBOW OF DIVINITY, LIGHT OF CREATION**!" Quansiqwottle and Kumo said in a dual voice that echoed throughout the valley.

Everyone was left speechless as they saw a MASSIVE rainbow appear over Quansiqwottle and the beast.

Hinata's Kitsuugan and their kitsune vision suddenly activated by itself, as if they were meant to see what happened next.

Kumo leapt off Quansiqwottle's head and before she landed on the forehead of the Beast's main head, flashed through at least a hundred hand signs with Kage level speed, and slapped both hands on its head as she landed. "**SEAL OF DIVINITY, RESTORATION**!"

The Beast let out a deafening roar with all three heads, as if dying, then glowing runes appeared all over its body a moment before a massive explosion shook the Valley like an earthquake as a blinding white light overtook them.

Everyone was knocked to the ground, stunned, when they recovered everyone got to their feet as fast as they could.

Anko was the first to speak when she saw that despite what just happened there was no smoke or damage to the ground, she'd expected to see a massive crater. "WHERE ARE THEY?" Anko screamed at the top of her lungs, almost in a blind panic, then activated her level four Kitsune Mark which temporarily transformed her into a one-tailed kitsune, took off running towards the battle site at blinding speed and within seconds was almost out of range of normal sight.

"Naruto-kun please...." Kurenai pleaded.

Naruto nodded and vanished in a yellow flash.

Everyone else was more focused, but still pretty shocked. Hinata, Tsunade, Sakura and Tayuya transformed into thier fox forms, still pregnant, and took off running after Naruto with the others close behind.

Six minutes later everyone arrived at the site of the epic battle. They'd seen them coming in, but now had a clear view. Around their three friends, in a half circle, stood a ten foot tall Lion with a bright red mane, a fifteen foot bright blue eagle-like bird and a twelve foot tall pure white Wolf with huge fangs and solid, deep black eyes. The three huge beasts looked down with what appeared to be genuine concern. Naruto stood behind a kneeling Anko with his hands on her shoulders, tears were pouring from both their eyes.... the now normal Kumo was sprawled out in front of Anko.... she wasn't moving.

Kurenai ran to Anko's side and dropped to her knees as tears poured from her eyes. "Is.... is Kumo-chan...."

Anko slowly nodded her head as she looked at Kumo's tattooless face. "Dead." Anko said with blankly, as if her soul had died.

Tsunade transformed back to her hybrid form ran to Kumo's side as she flashed through hand signs faster than anyone could follow, dropped to her knees with a thud, threw both glowing hands at Kumo's chest and was blown back ten feet into Allasheena's arms. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Tsunade screamed in disbelief, stood and walked back to Kumo.

"She's surrounded by a cloak of Lightning chakra even I can't get through, we can't touch her Tsunade-chan and she doesn't seem to be breathing." Naruto said sadly.

Everyone began to cry.

Kurenai looked up at the three huge animals. "Can you help her, please, I'll do anything!"

The Lion sadly shook his head. "**I'm sorry, her fate is her choice, we can do nothing, nor can you**." It said.

"KUMO'S NOT DEAD?" Everyone yelled in stunned unison.

The Lion shook his head.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Anko screamed in rage.

"**You did not ask**." The Lion said calmly.

Naruto held Anko as she screamed and struggled to attack the Lion. Naruto glanced at Kurenai a moment, then returned her subtle nod. "Sorry Anko-chan...." Naruto said, spun Anko around so she faced him and drove his knee into her pussy with a flash of red chakra.

Anko folded almost in half as her feet left the groumd, her eyes got big as saucers then rolled back in her head as she collapsed unconscious in Naruto's arms.

"Thank you Naruto-kun.... sorry you had to see that everyone, but Anko-chan needed it." Kurenai said.

Everyone just nodded and remained quiet.

----3:32 PM----

Anko had watched the chakra cloak around Kumo slowly become visible and darken to a solid coccoon of blue chakra. She'd sat cross-legged next to Kumo in the hot sun the last five and a half hours without food or water, her right hand again drifted from her thigh to her pussy, which she rubbed through her pants unaware she was even doing it. She was still sore from Naruto's knee, but she didn't care, Kurenai and Naruto were right, she wouldn't of acomplished anything attacking the huge Lion that now slept twenty feet behind her.

"You're doing it again Anko-chan." Kurenai said from behind Anko and gently sat beside her.

Anko moved her hand back to her thigh. "Sorry, I just want my nee-chan back and feel alive again. I've been thinking about what you and Naruto-kun told me after I woke up.... I kinda lost it didn't I?"

"Hai, but we totally understand why, any of us would of done the same thing. Just making sure.... you aren't upset I let Naruto-kun do that are you?"

Anko smiled warmly, leaned over and kissed Kurenai. "No, I could never be mad at either of you." Anko said then smirked playfully. "Besides.... everyone knows I think with my pussy anyway." Anko whispered to Kurenai.

Kurenai blushed and elbowed Anko. "Anko-chan please...." Kurenai gave Anko an annoyed smirk, she knew Anko did that intentionally. "Welcome back you perverted slut." Kurenai whispered and kissed Anko.

The coccoon around Kumo fluctuated and seemed to be cracking.

"Something's happening with Kumo!" Anko yelled excitedly.

Everyone rushed from where they sat or sparred over to Kumo. Naruto and Hinata activated their kitsune vision to get a closer look.

"We can't see through it, but this is similar to what happened to me with Kyuubi, she'll emerge any minute." Naruto said.

About a minute later the coccoon dispeled, and moments later Kumo opened her eyes and shakily sat up. "Wh.... what happened?"

Anko almost stared at Kumo, unsure if it was safe to hug her. She was back to her normal self.... mostly. She was back in her new kitsune battle gear she'd had on, and like when she'd been found the tattoos were gone, at least from her face. Her face.... Kumo's eyes were now solid red with snale-like vertical black slit pupils, as they'd been when she was on Quansiqwottle's head and looked to be in her twenties. Also like her older super self her short black hair was now bright green and hung to her waist. The only other change was her breasts.... they'd shrunk from what the juice made her, but not back to her original D cup, she had what looked like beneath the armor to be very firm, round F cups. "Kumo-neechan?" Anko said nervously.

Kumo looked at Anko and smiled happily. "Did I win Anko-neechan, did I beat.... AHHHH!" Kumo said then screamed and pointed at the three huge animals behind her friends.

Anko had Kumo in a comforting hug in a second. "It's okay Kumo-neechan they're friendly, they won't hurt you I promise."

The crowd parted at the wave of Anko's hand, then watched as The Lion, Bird and Wolf bowed submissively to Kumo.

"**We, three of the Six Beast Lords, are at your service for freeing us, how may we serve you Chosen One**?" The three said in unison.

Kumo got a huge smile on her face.... then fainted.

End Chapter 66


	67. Ch67: Gift of Love

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 67: Gift Of Love

By: MikeJV37

----Feb 5, 4:13 PM, MitaYuuhi Valley, Great Plains----

Kumo stood on top of the head of the now fifty foot high Lion she now knew as Firemane as he ran across the Great Plains with incredible speed toward the cave where the treasure was. As the wind whipped through her long green hair she had to glance behind her at her family and most of her friends on its back, she giggled at the huge smile on Naruto's face at the experience, she knew he was having as much fun as she was.

To the right of Firemane was the huge white Wolf now known as Silverfang, which was appropriate since he had two huge sliver-white fangs that went just past the bottom of his muzzle. On his back, to no one's surprise, stood Tsume Inuzuka.... with a Wolf present she'd flat out refused to ride anything else and had a HUGE feral smile of joy on her face. "Faster Silverfang, don't let a cat beat you there!" Tsume screamed, full of competitive pride.

Silverfang smiled and accelerated into the lead, he was having as much fun as Tsume.

If you combined the happiness of everyone on Firemane and Silverfang.... it wouldn't even come close to how Tenten felt as she sat on the shoulders, a leg on each side of the neck of Stormwing, the Thunder Bird her new fighting style and lightning jutsu were originally from. The huge bird dove, made sharp turns and loops to the screams of pure joy her still unofficial new Mistress let out.... she even paused a few times to unleash a massive lightning bolt into the sky.

----5:04 PM, Inside The Beast's Cave----

"I found them!" Tsunade yelled happily.

Everyone gathered around Tsunade. Kumo, Anko, Kurenai, Tenten and Tsume were in front. Behind them were the three beast Lords at their normal size, as they'd been when Kumo was in the chakra coccoon.

After she called Naruto up, Tsunade checked the scrolls with him. "They are contracts for each Beast Lord, but they aren't like Summoning contracts for a Clan, each is only for the individual Beast Lord...." Tsunade said.

"It looks like they can only have one summoner at a time.... and it looks like each needs different hand signs to summon. Two of these we know who will sign them. Tenten, Tsume." Naruto said.

Tenten happily bounced forward.

"I can't." Tsume said.

Everyone turned to Tsume amazed and shocked.

Tsume sighed sadly. "As much as I'd be honored to bond to Silverfang.... my time as Head of the Inuzuka Clan is running out. Within the next five years I want to step down as Clan Head and retire from active duty while I'm still young enough to enjoy myself." Tsume said with a sly smirk and glanced at Naruto. "Kiba should have this as my successor, I'll take it on his behalf and give it to him when we return to Konoha." Tsume said and walked to Tsunade, slow and dignified.

Tsunade glanced at Naruto then nodded. "As you wish Tsume." Tsunade said then handed Silverfang's Scroll to Tsume and gave her a small bow.

"I know you want this Tenten-chan, and I can't think of anyone that deserved it more.... congratulations." Naruto said, smiled and handed Stormwing's Scroll to Tenten.

Tenten accepted it, unrolled it on the nearby chest, bit her left thumb, smeared the blood on her right palm and signed the scroll with a handprint in her own blood. Her print glowed a moment and turned into what looked like black ink. Tenten winced as if in pain and clutched the sides of her head a moment.

Naruto and Tsunade, then the others watched her, then saw a kanji for Lightning appear on Tenten's forehead a moment then vanished, when it did Stormwing vanished in a puff of smoke. Once it was gone Tenten stood straight up as if nothing had happened. "Wow.... that was intense! Did something appear on my face?"

"Hai, the kanji for Lightning appeared on your forehead for a moment, but it's gone now." Sakura said.

Tenten smiled, flashed through four hand signs. "Stormwing." Tenten said, the Lightning kanji appeared briefly and Stormwing appeared in a puff of smoke. "HOT DAMN IT WORKED!" Tenten yelled as she leapt up happily, then went to Stormwing and hopped onto her shoulders. "Anyone mind if we head back to Konoha now, my new friend and I have to get better aquainted."

Everyone just smiled, Tsunade nodded. "Go on Tenten, do you know the way?"

"**I am linked to Tenten now, I can find her home from anywhere in the world. While we are together no harm shall come to her**." Stormwing said gently but seriously.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama.... later!" Tenten said, smiled and waved.

Stormwing jumped up, opened her wings and with several flaps turned and soared out of sight down the huge tunnel that lead out of the cave.

"Lucky bitch." Ino said with a big smile.

"Maybe if you fuck her she'll give you a ride Ino-pig." Sakura said in a playful, joking manner.

"I just might." Ino said seriously.

Everyone stared at Ino.

"I was kidding Ino." Sakura said.

"I wasn't.... I'd do anything to fly, I've dreamed about flying for years.... the last two years they'd gotten really vivid." Ino said seriously, hands on hips.

Temari grabbed Ino and turned her so they were face-to-face. "Ino when this is done we have to talk."

Ino saw the intense look on Temari's face and nodded, she knew smething was up.

"What about Firemane?" Kumo said casually, breaking the mood.

Naruto got a huge smile on his face a moment then burst out laughing hard.

Everyone stared at Naruto a moment confused.

Naruto saw the strange looks he was getting, and calmed down enough to talk. "Think about it a minute. Firemane is the fire element, now think about the things or qualities a Lion is known for.... then think about who we know that most matches those qualities."

Everyone thought a minute, then smiles appeared one or two at a time as everyone realized who Naruto was thinking about, except Allasheena and Kumo.

Kumo felt like she'd missed some obvious joke everyone was laughing about, then Anko told her who they were thinking about. "Are you sure Naruto-sama?"

"Hai, I can't think of anyone better suited to Firemaane than than him." Naruto said.

Kumo shrugged and nodded. "Firemane, you'll have to wait until we get back to Konoha, do you mind waiting here a few more hours?"

"If you have a partner for me, I can wait." Firemane said, walked to an empty corner of the cave and laid down.

"I think we should return to Konoha, we'll be here all night cataloging everything, I'll send a team of female ANBU tomorrow morning. Naruto, I want Tenten to give it to him." Tsunade said.

"She'll love that. I can leave some kitsune here tonight to start, and Allasheena could spare some amazons to help them." Naruto said.

"As many as you want." Allasheena said.

Naruto made a dozen Shadow Clones. "You guys know what to do."

The dozen Naruto clones nodded, one took Allasheena's hand and they all vanished in flashes of yellow.

Naruto made a dozen more Shadow Clones. "Okay, everyone grab a Naruto, be sure you have the Contract Scrolls for Firemane and Silverfang, and we're outta here." Naruto said, waited a few moments for everyone to grab a Shadow Clone, no more than two per clone, then they all vanished in yellow flashes.

----Feb 15, 4:02 PM, Namikaze Mansion----

Naruto smiled proudly at the two girls sat on the couch before him. "As everyone knows we have two birthday girls. Today Tayuya-chan is nineteen, and Isaribi-chan is seventeen.... she got an early present as everyone can see." Naruto said with a sly smile and motioned towards Isaribi's now J cup breasts half exposed by her new low cut blue shirt.

Isaribi blushed but stuck out her chest proudly.... for a moment, then crossed her arms over her exposed cleavage, giggled and blushed brighter.

Tayuya snickered. "You've been hanging around me too much Isa-chan."

"Anyway.... we've all enjoyed that great cake, as well as the best ice cream in Fire Country.... Kinomi's, and we're lucky enough to have her beautiful daughter Shouka, who some how got her mother to let her join us." Naruto Said.

Shouka blushed and gave a short bow. "Thank you Naruto-kun.... Tayuya-chan and Isaribi-chan are two of our best customers, and my good friends. Mother sends her best wishes for a happy birthday to both of you.... and to all the mothers-to-be here she hopes when your kids are old enough you'll bring them to our shop for some free ice cream."

Everyone smiled happily as they watched every pregnant woman there pass around Shouka, each gave her a hug and kiss thank you, which made Shouka blush brightly.

"Isaribi-chan, for your birthday we all decided to do something special for you. Starting Monday you'll spend one week with each of us training in the basics of our specialty, since you didn't have our training growing up your basic skills aren't where they should be.... we're going to fix that." Naruto said.

Isaribi's face lit up.

Naruto nodded and was joined by Kouseki, Kushina, Hinata, Tsunade and Sakura. "Isaribi-chan.... I wish I could tell you I'd found some of your family members, we've looked but you're the last member of your family...." Naruto said sadly, then his expression changed. "Tayuya-chan...." Naruto said and nodded to her, then waited a moment while she slowly stood with Isaribi.

Isaribi got nervous. "What's going on?"

Naruto took a small step forward. "Since you have no other family.... would you like to be my nee-chan?" Naruto said nervously.

Isaribi smiled very happily, then a tear ran half way down her right cheek before she wiped it away. "I'd really love to Naruto-kun, but...." Isaribi said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Naruto's face fell slightly. "But...."

Isaribi stepped away from Tayuya and went around the table to Naruto. "As much as I'd like to call you Naruto-niisan.... I'd rather call you Naruto-kun.... snuggled with you in bed." Isaribi said nervously, hugged Naruto, kissed him passionately and stepped back, her face filled with fear as she continually looked at Naruto, Hinata and Tsunade.

Most of the people were shocked that shy Isaribi had been so bold.

Tsunade moved towards Isaribi, and stopped when she saw the girl shut her eyes tightly and tense up as if she was about to get hit. Tsunade shook her head sadly. "You still love him don't you Isa-chan?" Tsunade whispered.

Isaribi slowly opened her eyes and immediately looked at the only slightly stunned Naruto, then right to Tsunade, who smiled happily at her. "You aren't mad at me Naruto-sama, Tsunade-sama, Hinata-sama?"

They winced subtley at being called sama, not chan or kun, they knew exactly what that meant when she did it.

"I didn't tell him Isa-chan.... you thought she saw you as a brother, didn't you Naruto-kun?" Tsunade said.

Naruto nodded. "Hai. I knew she liked me when I saved her almost five years ago, that happens a lot, but when she moved in last year I though she'd gotten over it, like a crush. I treated her like a sister because we have so much in common. Not that I'd mind, you're very beautiful, but during the visits at the hospital before I left with Jiraiya, and the months since that talk when you moved in you never said or did anything that hinted you thought of me that way, I thought you got over me.... you hid your feelings really well. Is that what you really want Isaribi-chan?"

Isaribi thought a minute, then nodded. "Hai, Naruto-kun. I know this sounds weird, but maybe one day I'll be a Namikaze, maybe even your nee-chan.... but now, what I want more than anything else is... I want...." Isaribi pushed down her intense blush. took a deep breath and looked right into Naruto's eyes. "Be my first?"

"She's passed my Special Course, she was in my first class along with Tayuya and Yugito. I think this is what's holding her back from her full potential.... it's no secret to most of us that she's been at least a little intimate with Tayuya and Yugito.... but to be a well rounded kunoichi, and a strong woman, she needs to develop the sexual side of her personality. She has a small attraction to women, but it's obvious to everyone she prefers men, specifically you Naruto." Anko said bluntly.

Isaribi stood there embarrassed and blushed very bright red.

Kurenai elbowed Anko very firmly. "Kami Anko, you could of been more tactful.... you need to remember to think before you talk."

Naruto had a quick telepathic meeting with his wives, then smiled. "Hai."

"Really Naruto-kun?" Isaribi said.

"Hai. Before everyone helps train you, and because you haven't seen it yet, we'll go to The Den for a couple days, just you me, you'll come back a new woman." Naruto said and smiled.

Isaribi smiled ear-to-ear and fainted into Tsunade's arms.

Tsunade smiled and laughed.

----March 9, 4:46 PM, Namikaze Mansion----

Kakashi looked at Kouseki Namikaze and shrugged, then at the exasperated, and mildly annoyed Sasuke Uchiha and raised his hands in apologetic defeat, the laughter from everyone else didn't bother him.... he just wished he could get Tenten to release him. Gratitude was one thing, he could of even handled it if she'd yanked down his mask and kissed him on the lips.... and at the moment he wished she had done that.... but a ten minute tearful hug was too much even for him. "Tenten, if you don't let me go I'll have Neji use his Gentle Fist on you."

Tenten slowly loosened her arms from his neck and slid down off his chest, a huge smile still on her face. "I'm sory Kakashi-sensei, you're still going to teach me the Chidori aren't you?" Tenten said, her smile only faultered slightly.

"Hai, I did promise you I would...." Kakashi glanced at three people with his visible eye. "Besides, if I go back on a promise certain people I won't name will be.... upset." Kakashi said calmly, his visible eye twitched very subtly, only a few people in the room caught it.

Tenten's full smile returned and she gave Kakashi a full bow before she returned to the couch next to Sasuke who let out a sigh and shook his head slowly. "Why does Kami do this to me." Sasuke said quietly to himself.

Tenten gave Sasuke a quick kiss on the cheek. "Okay Naruto-kun, you're the last one.... what did you get me?"

Everyone but Hinata, Tsunade, Shizune, and of course Naruto, were curious as hell what was in the long box Naruto had under his arm. "It's in the box.... Tsukamu, Kousha, you better move to this side of the couch, you'll want to see this." Naruto said to Tenten's parents with a smirk.

They glanced at each other, Naruto, then joined their daughter on the couch.

Tenten accepted the six inch deep, ten inch wide, four and a half foot long box and was honestly surprised how light it was and pouted, she hoped it was a weapon, she'd seen hundreds of these boxes and knew what they were for. "It's not a sword, it's too light.... that was mean Naruto." Tenten said almost sadly, but when she looked at his face she paused a moment, the smile on his face hadn't changed in the slightest, and it wasn't the prankster smile either. She saw an identical smile on Hinata and Tsunade's faces.... now she was nervous and excited. Tenten slowly pulled open the ribbon that held it closed, put a hand on each side of the box lid, took a deep breath, lifted the lid, looked inside.... then her eyes glazed over, she slowly raised her head, looked at Naruto and did her impression of a fish out of water.... at this moment she was incapable of speech or complex thought.

A collective gasp filled the room when they saw what was in the box, then it was deathly quiet.

Tsukamu, Tenten's father, was the first to collect his thoughts. "Naruto.... is that what I think it is?"

Naruto nodded. "Hai, that's one of the Legendary weapons.... Grass Cutter. Happy seventeenth birthday Tenten. In the ten months I've been back you've grown so much. Your own fighting style, jutsu and your Metal affinity. You got engaged to Sasuke but I won't hold that against you...." Naruto said the last part with a huge smirk, he couldn't resist the shot at Sasuke. "Four months ago you made Jounin. I think it's only right the Weapon Mistress of Konoha have it. I discussed it with Tsunade-chan and the Council.... you've earned the right to wield it Tenten, and for good.... not like Orochimaru did."

With as much respect as she could from her love of weapons and what her parents taught her, Tenten gently lifted the sword from the box and held it up so she and her parents could examine it closely, Tenten had dreamed about moments like this for as far back as she could remember, she'd practically grown up in her parents weapon shop.... hell, her first word had been kunai. After almost ten minutes of intense scrutiny Tenten stood and went around the coffee table to Naruto, the look on her face was pure determination.

Naruto got nervous, he knew the look in her eyes all too well. "Tenten I know what...."

"Not this time Naruto-kun." Tenten interrupted. "As much as I'd love to do that, I promised Sasuke-kun and my parents I'd wait for my wedding night.... so Sasuke gets that honor." Tenten said seriously, then smirked when she heard her parents relieved sighs. "I can do this however. Naruto-kun, that weapon should be locked in the Hokage Vault and everyone knows it.... I can't begin to tell you what it means to me and my parents that you gave it to me, I'll treasure it the rest of my life and pass it on to my children." Tenten paused a moment to supress her rising emotions, then reached up and pulled Naruto's head down to her eye level. "While I can't give you my virginity.... though I tried my best several times last year, for the honor you gave me, and everythig you've done for me since you returned you'll always have a very special place in my heart. I wouldn't be who I am today if it was't for you Naruto-kun. I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, but after the honeymoon and before I get pregnant with my first child...." Tenten paused and looked from Sasuke to her parents and everyone else. "Naruto-kun, I'm going to thank you as only a Jounin Kunoichi can and I will not take no for an answer." Tenten said then kissed Naruto on the lips with everything she had. When she finally broke the kiss two minutes later, she turned to Hinata and Tsunade with a big sly smirk. "After you have your babies, I'm going to thank you both, especially you Tsunade-chan." Tenten said then licked her lips and mouthed something to Tsunade that made her and and everyone that saw and read Tenten's lips blush bright red.

One of them, unfortunately for her, was Tenten's mother. "TENTEN.... she's the Hokage!!" Kousha yelled, her face bright red from embarrassment.

Tenten turned to her mother and smiled happily. "Not for much longer Kaa-san."

Anko put her right arm around the fully pregnant Kurenai and smiled happily. "That's my Sensei.... I'm so proud of her."

Kurenai looked at Anko, rolled her eyes and let out a long sigh, she'd given up on trying to change Anko.... her sometimes annoying quirks are what she loved about about the purple-haired woman. "You're lucky I love you so much you crude, loud-mouthed, perverted, crazy, snake bitch." Kurenai said gently then kissed Anko's cheek.

Anko just smiled happily. "Stop Kuri-chan, you'll make me blush."

Everyone laughed, in the last few weeks Anko had actually gotten worse. She'd stopped wearing anything but her trenchcoat, from the waist up anyway, sometimes with her breasts at their full size, was openly affectionate with Kurenai and some of her closest friends, and had picked up the familiar habit of another Jounin.... she was often seen reading a certain red and purple book. They'd also learned, from the mistake of a few people, that though she loved the looks she got, she had no tolerance for any lewd comments about her or anyone she cared about. The few that had made that mistake suddenly found themself pinned to the nearest wall by a forearm to the throat with a very hot or very cold kunai between their legs and an enraged Anko in their face.... and that was if she was in a good mood.

Behind and to the right of Hinata was Kiba, his left arm around his new girlfriend, former Sand nin Nao Yoshida. "I told you this would be a fun party Nao-chan." Kiba said with a smile.

"You were right Kiba-kun, you do have great friends, Suna doesn't have anyone like Anko.... well, Gaara-sama is close. He's as scary as she is, but not as much fun." Nao said happily, leaned over and kissed the slightly taller Kiba on his cheek.

In other parts of the room Hanabi, Sakura, Sakari and Inoiki hoped their birthday parties later that month would be as fun.

End Chapter 67

-

----Omake----

A/N: This may or may not or happened, I'll leave it up to you folks to decide if, and when, this could of happened within this fic. I'm not entirely sure of the meaning of an Omake, but from what others have done, it's like a deleted scene from a movie, basically, and both did and didn't happen. Regardless, I hope you enjoy the lemony goodness.

-

----Yamanaka House, Ino's Bedroom----

Ino sat on her knees on her bed, on the face of a huge breasted blonde that currently had her tongue buried deep in Ino's pussy. Ino leaned down, pushed the other blonde's legs apart, took the long, hard clit in her mouth and sucked furiously as her tongue twirled around it, making the blonde below her shake from pleasure and moan very intensely into her pussy, which made Ino moan. Ino sat up, lifted the blonde's left leg, and keeping it straight tucked the calf under her left arm to hold it in place.

"Do it Mistress.... oh Kami do it!" The blonde yelled, half muffled by Ino's pussy and moved her right leg wide to the side to fully open and expose her pussy, her knee went past the edge and her lower leg hung off the bed, her foot slapped the floor once in anticipation of what was coming.

Ino raised her right arm and punched her fist into the blonde's pussy up to her elbow, pulled it out to the wrist, and drove it back in. Ino fisted the blonde's pussy, slowly getting harder and faster with each punch, and within ten minutes you'd think Ino was beating the blonde's womb to death from the inside.... which she was actually close to doing, but not quite. She knew exactly how hard she could safely do this without causing serious damage. Ino saw the woman was just about to have an orgasm so intense it would literally knock her out.... yanked out her fist and drove a near full power punch into the base of the woman's steel hard twitching clit. As the woman went stiff she screamed in pure, brain melting pleasure and went totally limp, though her body was still twitching in orgasm. Ino rested her hands on the bed beside the woman's stomach, panting from exertion and smiling ear-to-ear from her own vry intense orgasm. She caught her breath a minute later got off the bed leaned down and kissed the woman's wet, sticky lips. "You were great."

The door opened and her father Inoichi walked in and blushed. "Ino, I know I agreed to let you have Tema...." Inoichi said in a slightly nervous fatherly voice, then froze when he recognized the blonde on the bed. "Inoiki-chan.... Ino, did you just...."

Ino just continued to smile happily and casually walked across the room to her stunned father. "Oh come on daddy, we both know how submissive she is, and that both of us belong to Naruto-kun. She stil loves you...." Ino said as she put her left arm around his neck. "But honestly, with your schedule, lack of real passion you used to show her.... and frankly, you're only half the man Naruto-kun is, an eight inch cock just doesn't satisfy her like Naruto's monster cock does. Sorry daddy, but I have to do this." Ino said bluntly, the last line almost apologetically as she quickly slipped her right hand into her stunned father's pants and underwear and grabbed his big balls with near crushing power and yanked them out into the open and gave them an agonizing yank and squeeze that had him leaned against the wall in tearful submission, held up on his feet only by his balls, which she knew she could crush to pulp if she squeezed a little harder. "Please, I don't want to castrate you, but I will if you force me.... do you sumbit to me totally and accept me as your Misstress?"

He'd been caught totally off guard, to his embarrassment, and now to his total humiliation his daughter literally had him by the balls, his future as a man literally in her hand. As if that wasn't enough, this made his cock rock hard, which it hadn't been in several years.... and despite the incredible pain he was in he could feel a huge load building in his compressed balls. Tears now running down his eyes, he nodded.

"Prove your loyalty.... jerk off." Ino commanded.

Inoichi immediately grabbed his throbbing cock and began stroking it vigorously, and within a minute he closed his eyes and just as he began to blow his load he felt Ino squeeze his balls a little harder, his whole body locked up as he shot the biggest load of his life, Ino literally squeezed his balls dry. He passed out as his cock went limp and the pain in his balls became too much to bear any longer.

Ino released her grip, put him on her shoulder, carried him to her bed, layed him next to Inoiki and stripped him nude. "I did it.... now I'll finally get to fuck you and Hinata-sama." Ino said happily as she reached down and painfully pinched her own hard clit.

End Omake


	68. Ch68: A New Generation

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 68: A New Generation

By: MikeJV37

----Feb 28, 11:41 PM, Namikaze Mansion----

"Wake up Naruto-kun.... ahhhh, IT'S TIME!" Hinata said urgently as she shook Naruto almost violently with her left hand.

Naruto forced his eyes half open and looked at the clock. "Go back to sleep Hina-chan.... it's not time to get up.... we just went to bed a couple hours ago." Naruto grumbled then closed his eyes and curled up tighter in his blankets a moment.

Hinata sighed quietly and began to count in her head.... she only got to three.

Naruto threw off his blankets and sat bolt upright, eyes wide open and fully awake from the sudden massive adrenaline rush. "THE BABY IS COMING!!!!!!" Naruto yelled with everything he had.

Every living thing in the Compound heard him and woke up.

"THE BABY IS COMING!!" Naruto screamed again, jumped out of bed only in his red boxers, grabbed Hinata's prepared suitcase and vanished in a yellow flash.

Tsunade, Tayuya, Yugito, Isaribi and Micchieru rushed into the bedroom all only clad in panties and a kimono, all very excited and concerned, not sure what was going on.... but when Naruto screams, they come running.

"Hinata-chan what's going .... where's Naruto-kun?" Tsunade said excitedly.

'Three.... four.... five...." Hinata said calmly.

Naruto appeared beside the bed in a yellow flash without the suitcase. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan I got overexcited...." Naruto jumped the bed to Hinata's side and helped her out. "Hinata's having a baby!" Naruto said very excitedly and very happily.

A pink fox appeared in a red flash and quickly changed into Sakura. "What's going on, I heard Naruto-kun yell in my head, he woke me up."

"I'm having a baby!" Hinata said happily.

After a moment of girly squealing, Naruto quickly slipped on some black shorts, an orange shirt with his Clan symbol on the back and his sandles. The others rushed back to their rooms to get dressed, Sakura returned to the Haruno Compound to notify everyone. Naruto carried Hinata, clad only in panties and an over-sized shirt, bridal style to the hospital. They were pretty sure she'd be ok if he used his Body Flicker, but he wasn't going to take a chance it might be different since she was so close.

----April 1, 5:34 AM, Konoha Hospital Waiting Room----

The Waiting Room was twenty-five feet by thirty feet.... and you almost couldn't extend your arms without touching someone. Everyone either sat in one of the many chairs or paced nervously.... only three people weren't there. The room went silent when a nurse, followed by Shizune dressed in her hospital outfit, came through the door from the back.

Shizune was almost nervous the way everyone stared at her with frayed nerves. "Hinata is doing fine.... so is her son."

The room erupted in deafening cheers.

Shizune quieted everyone down. "Shhhh, this is a hospital not a battlefield.... ok here's how we're doing this. Naruto, Kushina, Kouseki, Jiraiya, Tayuya, Hiashi, Hakumei, Hanabi, Kurenai, Anko and Kumo follow me. The rest of you will stay here and you will be quiet. Disturb the other patients or staff again and I'll personally kick your fucking ass and throw you out of the Hospital, is that clear?" Shizune said fiercely and gave everyone her hardest glare.

Many people gasped in shock, most had never seen Shizune like this, and for her to swear was unheard of by most. They all knew one thing though.... the look on Shizune's face and her language told them she was deadly serious about her threat.

Shizune's face softened into a happy smile, then she turned and lead the named people to Hinata's room.

----5:42 AM, Hospital Room 204----

They were gathered around Hinata's bed with a silly little smile on their face.

Hinata sat up in the bed leaned against the headrest, cradled in her arms was a new born baby boy wrapped in a blue blanket, he wasn't a normal baby though. Since his birth almost an hour ago he'd grown the size of a two month old normal baby and slowed to a normal growth rate, he had spikey blonde-hair, his open eyes were a beautiful blue like Naruto's but they were all one color like Hinata's, except for a small vertical black slit in the middle. His most notable feature though were the tiny blonde fox ears on top his head.

Naruto sat on Hinata's right and looked down as his son with the biggest smile he'd ever had, to his right stood Kushina and Kouseki.

Hiashi and Hakumei stood to Hinata's left behind Hanabi, all with huge smiles.

Kurenai stood to the left of the Hyuuga's, near Hinata's legs, Anko on her left. "He's adorable Hinata-chan." Kurenai said happily.

Anko nodded in happy agreement.

"So have you chosen his name?" Hiashi said.

Hinata glanced at Naruto, nodded and turned back to her father. "We have...." Hinata said, unwrapped the blanket and finally revealed to everyone the diaper clad boy for all to see clearly, his six inch blonde fox tail stuck out over tbe back of the diaper. He smiled happily at the crowd. "I'd like everyone to meet Minato Namikaze."

The instant the name left Hinata's mouth Kushina gasped loudly in happy shock and put her hands over her mouth, her chin cupped in her palms, eyes open wide. A tear ran down her cheeks. "You.... named him after Minato-kun?" Kushina said, almost afraid to ask as if it was a dream and she didn't want to wake herself up.

Naruto stood and put is hands on his mother's shoulders gently. "Hai, I wanted to do it for him. As bad as my life started, none of this would of happened if he hadn't sacrificed himself to seal Kyuubi inside me. I just wish he could be here too." Naruto said with a little sadness and hugged her, his nine tails extented and wrapped around them.

Kushina hugged Naruto. "I do too, he'd be so proud."

Unseen by anyone, little Minato smiled at two people no one else saw. A tall woman in a blue kimono with long blue hair and breasts as big as Tsunade's, the other a taller man in a sleeveless white jacket with flame trim and spiky blonde hair. "_Watch over them for me, my time is up. Your daughters are as beautiful as you were_." The man said then waved at his grandson and faded away.

"Is he waving to someone?" Hanabi said curiously and looked where the baby was, but only saw the wall, no one stood where he'd looked.

"Babies do that Hanabi-chan, it's normal." Hakumei said casually.

Hanabi nodded and shrugged.

Kurenai suddenly winced in pain, folded slightly and squeezed Anko's shoulder hard. "My turn!" Kurenai said louder than normal.

"Oh shit, you too Kurenai.... nurse!" Tsunade yelled.

----April 1, 5:28 PM, Hospital Room 205----

Tsunade stood next to Anko as she looked down at Kurenai while she breast fed her new daughter. "What's her name Kurenai, everyone wants to know.... especially Hinata-chan."

A very tired but happy Kurenai smiled at Anko, Kumo, then Tsunade who stood behind her.

"We discussed it, and decided on Shiyou Yuuhi. Tsunade, tell Asuma and Kakashi they can come in and see her.... it isn't like they havn't seen my tits already." Kurenai said with a smirk.

Tsunade laughed briefly then smiled. "I will.... and I think I better reserve my room, I get the feeling we're all going to be mothers by the end of the week.... my organs can't take much more abuse." Tsunade said, smirked and left the room.

----April 2, 11:12 AM, Hospital Room 206----

Naruto stood by the bed and smiled happily at the scene before him. On the bed was a tired, but very happy Sakura, attached to her left nipple was a kitsune baby girl with pink hair. "How are you doing Sakura-chan?"

Sakura winced slightly. "I'm fine.... I'm glad kitsune babies don't have teeth either, you know what little fangs would do to my nipples?" Sakura said, smiled and gave a short laugh that was interrupted when she winced again.

Sakari came in just before Sakura winced, followed by Tsunade. "I brought you some water honey.... and I told you that you should of toughened up your nipples." Sakari said and giggled quietly.

Sakura glared at her mother. "Don't rub it in, did I bite you as much as Kazakura-chan is me?"

Sakari giggled. "Hai, why do you think I told you to toughen your nipples."

"I'll listen next time...." Sakura said and winced. "How are Kurenai and Shiyou doing?"

"Mother and daughter are doing fine, they should be able to go home in a couple days.... you two can go home tomorrow.... I'll probably be stuck in the next room getting my tits sucked dry." Tsunade said.

"And loving every second of it." Sakura said with a big smile.

Tsunade smiled and nodded. "Damn right."

----April 3, 10:22 AM, Hospital Room 207----

Tsunade glared up at Hinata, Minato in her arms, and Naruto beside her. "Damnit Hinata-chan stop giggling.... it isn't that funny.... just because I didn't make it to dinner yesterday before the labor pains started. Damnit I knew this was going to happen."

"Stop complaining Tsunade-chan, you aren't mad and you know it.... I'll have to get Hotaru-chan to make me a couple of those nursing bras, you're doing better feeding your twins than I do with Minato-kun, and yours are twice as big as mine, especially full of milk." Hinata said as she watched Tsunade feed her fraternal twins, a boy and a girl.

"Hai, it looks painful having them squashed up almost round on my chest, but it's really comfortable, and actually helps.... and it looks pretty sexy with my nipples sticking out of the holes." Tsunade said and smiled slyly. "Since everyone is waiting to hear.... first born was the cute lil blond girl with the waving tail, Tsuni Namikaze. The quiet blonde not trying to chew my nipple off is my baby boy, Dan Namikaze."

Naruto smiled. "He'd be proud you named your son after him."

A tear ran down Tsunade's right cheek. "I know.... and Naruto, tell Jiraiya that if he makes even one perverted comment about any of us, mentions that novel or even tries to write in that little notebook while he's here.... I swear on my children I'll castrate him with a fire jutsu and lock him in the deepest, darkest cell in Konoha for the rest of his life."

Naruto swallowed nervously. "Come on Tsunade, would you really do that? He's been totally respectable since Hinata gave birth, in and out of the Hospital."

"I know.... and he better keep it up, just warn him okay Naruto-kun. I know him better than anyone, he wouldn't hesitate to put a couple lactating mothers with no morals in one of his books." Tsunade said seriously.

"Okay, I'll warn him about that...." Naruto said, then glanced around a moment with his activated kitsune vision. "Good, no one is coming. Just between the three of us Tsunade-chan.... you're as big a pervert as he is, you just hide it because you're still Hokage. In two days you'll be stepping down and I'll be the Sixth Hokage.... afterwards I'm sitting you and Jiraiya down, alone, you're going to tell him everything and you two are going to patch up everything between you and at least be good friends." Naruto said calmly but very firmly.

Tsunade stared into Naruto's eyes, actually shocked, nervous and a little scared. She wanted to argue, yell at him, threaten him, but she knew in her heart he'd shut her down in an instant.... and worst of all, she hated to admit, he was right. She sighed in defeat. "Hai, Naruto-kun.... and you're right, it's about time I made up with that pervert, we've been friends too long.... and we aren't getting any younger. Okay, after I step down as Hokage I'll do it. I might as well enjoy myself while I still can.... even with the extra time I have as a Kitsune. Speaking of that.... is there a way we can make him a kitsune? I could give him the Mate Mark... but I don't want to be bonded to him like that, you're the only man for me Naruto-kun. He already loves me, I don't want to make those feelings stronger."

Naruto smiled. "I got a similar question from Kaa-san.... she'd like to be a kitsune, but without the other stuff. Kyuubi-chan and I are pretty sure we can modify the Mate Mark into a Clan Mark to use on family and people who want to join the Clan but without the other stuff."

"Really.... why didn't you tell me before?" Tsunade said surprised.

"That was the original purpose of the Kitsune Mark, I was going to eventually modify it to make the level four transformation permanent, this idea just came to me recently. It should be ready to use by then.... you think Jiraiya would volunteer to test it?" Naruto said.

Tsunade laughed, careful not to disturb the twins by shaking her chest too much. "Are you kidding Naruto-kun? After seeing how the women flock to you since the fusion.... he'd do anything to have that kind of power with women. Not that he'd admit he needed any help. You spent three years with him, you know how he is."

The three turned when they heard a crash, followed moments later by footsteps.

A tall, red-haired nurse came in. "Hinata-sama we need your help, Tayuya has gone into labor and she.... well a nurse tried to help her to the deliver room as a pain hit.... Tayuya threw her through a wall, she's too strong for even our Jounin medics! Her emotions have gone wild, she said she'd kill anyone that touched her, everyones's afraid of her. I think she wants her family and you're the only one available Hinata-sama, Shizune-sama is home on a short break and won't be back for twelve minutes." The nurse said nervously.

Hinata nodded, kissed Minato's forehead and gently handed him to Naruto. "Hai, I can handle this until Shizune gets here. Have her notified the moment she gets here, I'll be in the Delivery Room with Tayuya-chan." Hinata said then followed the nurse out.

Naruto looked at Tsunade a moment and sighed. "You were right Tsunade-chan.... you could of warned them though."

"After all the rampages I've gone on here.... they should of been ready. Besides Naruto-kun.... it would of spoiled my fun." Tsunade said with a sadistic grin.

Naruto rolled his eyes and laughed.

----April 3, 7:47 PM, Konoha Hospital Room 208----

Naruto looked down at the cute kitsune girl in her mother's arms, her hair was red like her mother's, spiky like his, and she had blue eyes, although he knew Tayuya didn't care her baby girl was smaller than the others, he knew she was going to be short like he was as a kid.

"Her name is Rubi...." Tayuya cooed contentedly. "Because she's my precious lil jewel." Tayuya said as she gently stroked Rubi's short, spiky red hair.

Naruto leaned down, kissed Tayuya and the newly named Rubi. "I'm glad you're feeling better." Naruto said then left. A minute later he entered the Waiting Room where a dozen people waited. "Tayuya-chan had a girl.... Rubi Namikaze. I'm sorry but you'll all have to wait until tommorow to see them, Tayuya had a long day and is pretty tired." Naruto put his right arm around Hinata. "I know the last three days have been really exciting.... especially for me... so tomorrow when they're released everyone is invited to my house to celebrate."

Everyone cheered quietly, Shizune's threat still very fresh in their minds.

"Remember, it won't be a big party, and no one is getting drunk.... save that for the fifth after I become Hokage.... that's going to be the wildest party Konoha has ever seen." Naruto said and gave them the biggest, most devious smile they'd ever seen.

Anko's eyes got big as saucers and glazed over.

Kurenai sighed and shook her head. "Naruto-kun, do you have any idea what you just did? Anko hasn't really cut loose at a party in years. I hope you know what you're doing. You don't recover from one of Anko's parties.... you survive it." Kurenai said very seriously

Everyone in the Waiting Room that had been at Anko's last party nodded and winced as if they just remembered a near fatal battle wound.

"Is Anko-sensei that bad?" Yugito said slightly nervous.

"No.... she's much worse, I still have the kunai scar on my...." Kakashi said seriously, obviously unwilling to finish the sentence.

"Where is...." Naruto said and stopped himself when Kouseki blushed and Kakashi reached for his hitai-ite like he did to lift it for a serious battle. "Never mind Kakashi." Naruto said nervously as he waved his hands in front of his face. "Thanks for the warning.... I'll be ready."

----April 4, 12:06 PM, Namikaze Mansion----

Naruto felt the familiar presence behind him. "Why don't you go see her Jiraiya, the twins are adorable."

"Tsunade has been looking at me oddly all morning.... and I know it isn't just because she's a mother now. She knows I wouldn't do or say anything inappropriate around them with their babies, even without that warning.... so what's up Naruto?" Jiraiya said.

Naruto smirked for a moment then turned to his sensei with the normal happy smile he'd had since Hinata went into labor four days ago. "I won't try to lie to you, but I'm not going to tell you either, except for this.... tomorrow afternoon between my corination and the party Tsunade-chan and I have very special gifts for you that will change your life."

Jiraiya was very happy, but very curious as well, no one he knew loved to stick it to him more than Naruto and Tsunade.... but then they knew him better than anyone else in the world. "Naruto, I want you to promise me, on your son's life, that this isn't some kind of prank, attempt to straighten me out.... or medical procedure." Juraiya said seriously, but quietly.

Naruto, his face dead serious, looked right into Jiraiya's eyes. "First, you will never say that again unless it's extremely important or I'll kill you.... second, I promise you on my son's life these are genuine gifts and I promise you that you will like them, though I'm not sure about everything Tsunade-chan is going to give you, it will be from her heart."

Jiraiya flinched inside when Naruto said he'd kill him, he could tell Naruto was serious about that, but everything he said was the truth. "I apologize for the promise Naruto, but you two have been a little harder on me than normal lately about my research and other things. With all the women giving birth within a few days of each other I've been on edge about everything I say, even if I'm alone. Even I'm not going to risk having every female in Konoha mad at me at once."

Naruto let out a small sigh. "I see your point, and I'm sorry about that.... they've all been a little emotional lately. Trust me though, starting tomorrow all of that will change for the better.... especially for you. Now go talk to Tsunade and say hello to the babies.... by the way, your next manuscript isn't due to the publisher until the twenty-fifth for the release of the next Ichi Ichi Paradise right?"

Jiraiya nodded.

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled. "Just checking, now come on."

In the middle of the Main Hall Tsunade stood with a baby cradled in each arm, Tsuni in her left, Dan in her right. "Aren't they just adorable." Tsunade said very happily.

"They got their mother's looks, good thing too." Jiraiya said.

Naruto elbowed him.

"They're both beautiful Tsunade, looks like Tsuni got Naruto's blue eyes, and Dan got your brown eyes.... you were meant to be a mother." Jiraiya said sincerly.

Tsunade smiled warmly. "Thank you Jiraiya.... and I'm sorry about the last two weeks.... I've been a real bitch." Tsunade said apologetically.

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade in shock a moment, then shook his head and cleaned his right ear with his pinkie. "I must be getting senile.... I'd swear I just heard you apologize to me."

Tsunade glanced at Naruto a moment, gently handed Dan to Ouka and Tsuni to Tsuyubare. "I did.... Jiraiya-kun." Tsunade sighed and shook her head. "I'll have to wait for tomorrow I guess.... I didn't think he'd actually faint. Is my special guest in the bedroom?" Tsunade said as she waited a moment for Naruto to nod. "I'll be there in a minute, I need to put the Great Toad Sage in bed, he can't handle all this excitment at his age." Tsunade said with a big playful smirk, picked Jiraiya up and took him to the downstairs guest bedroom as everyone laughed.

----Guest Bedroom----

Jiraiya slowly woke, as he did he knew right away he wasn't on the hard floor but a bed, and opened his eyes. He was embarrassed he'd actually fainted. "Well I'm still dressed at least.... looks like the guest bedroom...." Jiraiya quickly turned his head as his senses picked up another person in the room, the lack of voices from outside told him the sound seal was active. "Hisame, what are you doing here.... in a kimono?"

Hisame brushed her long white hair from her face with a big sly smile. "Call me Hisame-chan.... I'm part of your apology from Tsunade-sama." Hisame said with a big smile, then dropped her kimono.... she had nothing on under it. "Naruto-kun will always have a special place in my heart and my enteral devotion.... I want to tell you that I love you Jiraiya-kun and hope we can be more than just friends."

This stunned even the very experienced Jiraiya, he knew she liked him, but he got that a lot from women. He looked into her eyes and read her body language.... she wasn't kidding, she loved him. "Who am I to refuse my Hokage...." Jiraiya said with a perverted smile and held out his hand for Hisame to join him on the bed.

End Chapter 68


	69. Ch69: The Sixth Hokage

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 69: The Sixth Hokage

By: MikeJV37

----April 5, 9:51 AM, Hokage Tower----

The now almost legendary 'Rookie Twelve' stood before their most powerful member, the girls had tears in their eyes. Sasuke stood at the front. "I've never been happier to be proven wrong, congratulatins deadlast." Sasuke said.

"All through the Academy, the missions we went on.... and especially all the shit I gave you.... you never gave up. For the top female student I sure was a stupid bitch, but despite how I treated you, you helped me, protected me.... and knocked me on my ass when I really needed it. I'll say it again.... I'd be dead now if it wasn't for you Naruto-kun, and my honor to be on one your wives and now mother of one of your children. Congratulations you baka." Sakura said sincerly, the last part playfully.

"You were troublesome then, you're even more troublesome now.... and I wouldn't want you any other way my friend." Shikamaru said.

"I knew you'd do it." Chouji said with a smile, then opened a new bag of chips and put a handful in his mouth.

"I always told forehead that blondes were the best.... you were an annoying brat and a lousy ninja.... but despite all your faults the one thing I never doubted about you was your heart, you'll be a great Hokage Naruto-kun." Ino said and smiled.

"Your fires of youth have never burned brighter!" Rock Lee said with his usual huge smile and bowed to Naruto.

"You aren't going to hug him Lee?" Tenten said, stunned.

"One doesn't hug the Hokage without permission." Lee said.

"What the hell.... go ahead bushy brow." Naruto said, opened his arms and braced himself.

Lee gave a huge smile the a crushing hug to Naruto.

"I wish I'd gotten to know you better in the Academy.... but I'm ashamed to admit I thought of you like everyone else did.... at least until graduation. Despite being small like me you never ceased to amaze and impress me. If I had your courage back then I would of gotten to know the real you.... maybe even been one of your wives. Thank you for bringing back my Sasuke-kun, if you ever need a babysitter or weapon just ask." Tenten said, then stepped forward, gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek, whispered something in his ear that made him blush slightly, then stepped back with a big smile.

Naruto gave Tenten a small nod.

"Congratulations Naruto-sama, the Aburame Clan are at your service." Shino said in his usual monotone voice.

"You always could run with the big dogs Naruto.... I'd follow you anywhere." Kiba said proudly.

"You defied Fate and made us all better people.... especially the Hyuuga Clan, we are forever in your debt Naruto-sama." Neji said honestly and bowed.

Hinata simply stepped forward, smiled happily and gave Naruto a big kiss on the lips. "I never doubted for a moment you'd be Hokage Naruto-kun." Hinata said then stepped back.

"Come on, let's get this done before I ruin your robes by crying all over them." Tsunade said and wiped her eyes.

Naruto glanced at his mother Kushina, tears of joy absolutely poured from her eyes like giant waterfalls, he smiled to her then stepped to the doorway of the balcony just out of sight of the crowd, behind Tsunade.

Tsunade raised her hands and silenced the huge crowd. "Welcome to the corination of Konoha's Sixth Hokage." Tsunade waited a moment for the cheers. "I've never been big on the formal shit so let's just do this! I.... Tsunade Senju, officially step down as your Hokage...." Tsunade removed her hat, Hokage Robes and signaled Naruto with her hand. "And officially appoint Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Sixth Hokage of Konoha!" Tsunade said as Naruto stepped into view in his sleeveless white leather jacket with the high collar, trimmed in red and orange flames, a red fox head covered the back. "You look just like Minato when he was appointed.... how about some fireworks."

Naruto had his arms raised as he waved to the wildly cheering crowd, then lowered them and smiled at Tsunade. "I have just the jutsu." Naruto said with a devious smile then kissed her cheek. "As the new Hokage of Konoha I promise the Will of Fire is going to burn brighter than ever before!" Naruto yelled, then flashed through a series of hand signs. "FIRE STYLE: SYMBOL OF KONOHA!" Naruto yelled, took a deep breath and blew out a ten foot fireball that flew upwards at incredible speed and seemed to double in size every five seconds.

Everyone watched in awe, especially Sasuke who stepped onto the balcony for a better look, his Sharingan now active.

Naruto, who'd held the last hand sign, the Tiger, released it and clapped his hands together. The moment he did the fireball, now at about ten thousand feet, exploded into lines of fire that formed a pattern everyone recognized, his concentration on it never waivered for an instant until the pattern was finished.

Everyone from his friends in the Tower with him to the crowd, was deathly silent.

Naruto let out a deep sigh, saw the stunned crowd and turned to see the same expression on the faces of his friends and family, all gathered at the balcony doorway. "So what do you think?" Naruto said as he grinned and rubbed the back of his head with both hands.

"That's...." Tsunade said in awe.

"The Leaf symbol of Konoha, made of fire.... it'll fade quickly though." Naruto said.

The crowd suddenly erupted into deafening cheers.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and smirked. "Show off."

Naruto returned to the side of the balcony so everyone saw him. "Okay everybody, let's celebrate.... no vandlism though okay!" Naruto yelled to the crowd, waved and went back to his friends and family inside the office. "Now.... before our party, back to my place, I have some special gifts for some of you." Naruto said with an almost devious smile, took Hinata's hand and vanished in a yellow flash.

A moment later twenty Naruto Shadow Clones appeared. "You didn't think you'd have to walk did you?" They said in unison, each took someone's hand and vanished in a yellow flash.

----6:43 PM, Namikaze Mansion----

"They're coming out of the chakra coccoons.... I'll bring them out here as they wake up. If I'm right that'll be about two minutes apart." Naruto said as he looked at the door of the bedroom at the bottom of the stairs.

Anko stood in the Main Hall between Kurenai and Kumo, her trenchcoat open. "Come on Kuri-chan, you've heard them out there celebrating all day, and I'm stuck in here with a serious party itch you won't let me scratch." Anko said sadly as she openly, and painfully, pulled and twisted the new steel nipple rings in her bare F cup tits, black shorts and her sandles were the only other clothing she had on under the trenchcoat.

"Come on Anko-chan, just a little longer.... and stop doing that before your clit tents your shorts.... not that you'd care you slut." Kurenai said playfully and kissed Anko's cheek.

Anko whimpered in submission and put her hands at her sides, her trenchcoat closed enough to cover her nipples, but left her full cleavage exposed.

"He's ready, come on Tsunade-chan." Naruto said then went into the bedroom followed by Tsunade who shut the door behind her.

They reached him on the cot with his right arm draped across his head, then waited a minute for him to wake. the other person in the room was on the bed still in her chakra coccoon.

With a perverted giggle, some incoherent mumbles and a full stretch he woke and partially sat up still under the blanket, his eyes closed. He did a deep inhale through his nose and smiled. "Naruto and.... a very arroused Tsunade-chan." He said with a big perverted smile and opened his eyes. "So how do I look as a kitsune?" He said as he threw off the blanket and stood, clad only in his sandles and snug pants.

Tsunade's eyes got big as saucers as she licked her lips lustily. "Jiraiya-kun." Tsunade cooed gently then snapped out of it when Naruto gently elbowed her.

"I really need to put a mirror in here." Naruto said, then made a Shadow Clone who transformed into a free standing full length mirror.

"I knew you liked me Tsuna...." Jiraiya said then stopped when he saw his reflection. He was the same height, spiky white hair to his knees.... but that was the only things unchanged. He'd added about fifty or sixty pounds of muscle, and was ripped. Big barrel chest, big powerful arms, well defined abs, his face looked like he was in his early thirties, he had kitsune claws, teeth, vertical slit pupils, white fox ears, and when he checked his profile he saw two all white tails like Tsunade. When he noticed his now thick muscular legs and firm butt he smiled ear-to-ear. "I look incredible.... and I feel twenty years younger!" He flexed and posed in the mirror a minute before it changed back into Naruto and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I can't believe I'm saying this.... but you look incredible Jiraiya-kun, you actually have a shot at me tonight." Tsunade said.

"Does the Clan Mark hurt?" Naruto said before Jiraiya could respond to Tsunade's comment.

Jiraiya got serious and touched the right side of his neck. "No, I can feel it, but it's more like a warm feeling."

"Good, that'll fade in a few minutes. Put your shirt on, get out there so everyone can see you.... and you better keep your hands to yourself.... at least until the party starts. You too Tsunade, he'll need a little help adjusting. Someone else is about to wake up, I'll see you both in the Main Hall in a few minutes." Naruto said then vanished in a yellow flash.

In an upstairs room Naruto appeared in a yellow flash to the left side of the bed. The woman nearest him was out of her coccoon, and like everyone else was curled up in a ball under the sheets, which made him smile because they all did it like a side effect of the transformation. The person on the right side of the bed was still in her cocoon, but it was going to dispel any moment. He was slightly nervous about one thing though, the woman about to wake up had insisted she was nude. He understood the reasons she'd gave him, and though there wasn't anything sexual about it he was going to see her nude eventually, it was unavoidable, he'd do the same later. He wasn't shy.... and it wasn't like she hadn't seen him maked already, though he was a baby at the time.

"Oh Minato-kun you're soo big...." She said as she woke, realized what she'd said and blushed slightly at the familiar chuckle she heard behind her.

"Have a good dream about dad Kaa-san?" Naruto said, amused.

"We're an open family so this is okay...." Kushina whispered to herself over and over to stay calm. "Hai, Naruto-kun, it was about our last night together.... are you ready?"

Naruto took a deep breath and sighed. "Hai, there are clothes on the dresser, something should fit you. I wish we could predict how someone would change.... especially women, you know how big Anko's breasts got. I'm ready."

Kushina took a deep breath, then as she whipped off the blankets she rolled over toward the edge of the bed and hopped off to her feet, nervous. "How do I look?"

Naruto looked at her calmly, she wanted his honest opinion as her son. She was still five foot six, her red hair still hung past her butt, a full, thick red bush on her mound.... that made him blush slightly.... she was more toned and had added about ten or fifteen pounds of muscle. Except for the normal kitsune features and that her breasts were now semi-firm, round H cups, she looked great, in fact she looked like she was in her late twenties. "You look even more beautiful than before Kaa-san, more like Kouseki's older sister than her mother." Naruto said with a big smile.

Kushina smiled happily and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Naruto-kun, you've made your mother very happy." Kushina said excitedly, kissed his cheek, then stepped back. "Speaking of her, will kooshy wake up soon?"

"Any moment now.... do you want to greet her, I know she'll do her best, but I don't think she'll be able to face me nude like you did. She might faint." Naruto said.

"Good idea, you go help who ever is left, I'll help Kouseki-chan." Kushina said.

"Thanks. You're the best mom ever.... and you're gorgeous too." Naruto said with a sly smirk, gave her a kiss on the lips and vanished in a yellow flash.

"That little...." Kushina said, then smiled slyly and giggled.

====8 Minutes Later, Main Hall----

Everyone talked excitedly to the now kitsune Jiraiya, Kushina, Kouseki and Sakari, voices filled the room.

Naruto appeared in a yellow flash ten feet from the crowd with the now kitsune Shizune to his left.

The room went dead silent for a moment, then there was noises as Tsunade plowed threw the crowd like a runaway bulldozer, anyone in front of her was shoved aside. When she got to the front of the crowd Tsunade gasped. "You told me you had paperwork to file...."

Shizune smiled almost apologetically. "Surprise.... since you stepped down as Hokage, I did too as your assistant. Naruto-kun wanted me to stay on, but I think he needs his own assistant.... from now on I'll divide my time between here, the Casino and the hospital when they need me. You always said I need to relax."

"Shizune.... if I didn't love you so much I'd punch you through a fucking wall for doing that to me.... making me worry about you working in that damn office all day while I'm here with everyone talking and playing with the babies. You're going to make it up to me tonight." Tsunade said and gave Shizune a sly smirk.

'Hai, Tsunade-chan." Shizune said happily.

"Now let's check you out...." Tsunade saw that Shizune's brown hair now hung to her butt, her brown eyes looked almost the same, you almost couldn't see her now vertical slit pupils. Shizune had the short fangs and claws like the other female kitsune, her brown furred ears were a litte larger than normal, but still adorable, as was her white-tipped brown fox tail. She was the same height, and seemed to be a little more muscular, it was mostly in her legs though. She wore her normal outfit, which Tsunade thought was odd because it did nothing to hide Shizune's now obviously huge breasts, they filled the entire front of her shirt. "I see you've taken after me in more than one way...." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"They aren't quite as big as yours Tsunade-chan, they do hang to my.... my pussy." Shizune said a little nervously and blushed she'd said that in front of people. "I kinda like'em.... and the long hair too. Both will take a while to get used to though." Shizune said and smiled.

"Which breast did Naruto-kun mark?" Tsunade said, she'd noticed Shizune's neck was bare.

Shizune hung her head slightly and blushed very bright red. "He didn't Mark a breast." Shizune said quietly, obviously embarrassed.

Tsunade leaned in close, her left ear near Shizune's mouth. "Tell me." Tsunade whispered. A moment later Tsunade's eyes got as big as saucers, she leaned back in very amused shock and burst out in hysterical giggles.

"Don't say a word Tsunade-chan!" Shizune blurted out loudly, but seriously.

Tsunade paused her laughter just long enough to nod in agreement.

Naruto felt Sakura hug him from behind a certain way, he knew she was going to ask. "Forget it Sakura-chan, I'm not telling either.... and don't bother using the link to find out, I've blocked that information in our minds at Shizune's request. She'll tell you if she wants to, otherwise.... don't pry." Naruto said with a subtle tone of authority in his voice.

"Naruto.... now that everyone is here, can we start the party?" Anko said anxiously.

"Hai, just as soon as Michieru-chan takes the babies to the Nursery we'll break out the Sake and get started." Naruto said and smiled.

"Naruto-san.... if this party will be as wild as I beleive it will be.... where will we have it? Unless we go outside there isn't anywhere large, or comfortable enough for everyone." Hiashi said calmly.

"I figured we'd drink and dance here and the dining room, and break into smaller personal parties in the bedrooms later." Naruto said.

"That won't do.' Kushina said disappointedly. "Naruto-kun, you mean you haven't found it yet?"

Like everyone else there, Naruto looked at Kushina confused. There was one exception.

Jiraiya slapped his forehead and sighed in annoyance. "I can't believe I forgot about the party room!"

"Party room?" Many said in unison.

Micchieru and the new Nursery staff came in and took the babies to the Nursery.

Kushina walked to the doorway into the Main Hall from the short 'S' hall that connected the room to the front door, turned and faced everyone as if she'd come in, the wall with the fireplace on her left. "Hasn't anyone wondered why there's no hallway to the left wing of the house on the first floor?" Kushina chuckled when everyone shook their head no, embarrassed. "The first floor windows on the front of the house by the garden are fake, I'm surprised no one bothered to look closely at them. This room is one of our most closely guarded secrets, but as everyone here is either family or close family friend I'll trust you with this secret.... I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I thought Minato-kun would of told you about it in the Journal in the Library."

Naruto shook his head no. "He never mentioned it, but I have always wondered why such a large part of the house had no way to reach it."

'_He probably doesn't know about the other hidden rooms or lower levels either_.' Kushina thought sadly, nodded, turned to the wall and put her right hand on it. A moment later a Seal appeared on the wall beneath her hand. A blue chakra line appeared in the wall like a doorway, four feet wide, eight feet high. Kushina removed her hand and stepped back. The line faded and the section of wall within the door outline quickly but silently slid down below the floor, the top acted as a step down into the hidden room.

Everyone followed Kushina in, it was three steps down to the sunken floor of the dark room.

As soon the last person was in Kushina touched the wall and as the door quickly and silently slid back up into place the lights came on. Kushina smiled at the look on their faces. "I haven't been here in twenty years.... I'm glad that jutsu worked, this would be a bitch to clean otherwise."

The room had a twelve foot ceiling and was absolutely massive. It took up the entire left side of the mansion on the ground floor and was easily twenty thousand square feet. Although the walls and ceiling were white, they seemed to be made of an odd material no one could identify. The floor was the same material, but covered by a well padded, thick white carpet.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this room Kushina.... and Jiraiya why did Minato bring you here and not me?" Tsunade said, slightly annoyed and hurt.

"He only brought me here once Tsunade-chan.... and I hate to tell you this but, back then you usually had a stick up your ass about parties." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade clenched her jaw and fists tightly as everyone took a step back, then slumped and hung her head in shame. "Kushina-chan..... you were like a little sister to me, tell me the truth.... was I really that bad? I thought I was fun, I drank, I went out with friends, I even did some pranks with you. Sure I was tempermental but...." Tsunade raised her head and looked hopefully at Kushina, her bottom lip quivered slightly.

Kushina smiled nervously at Tsunade a moment, then hung her head. "I'm sorry Tsunade-chan, but Jiraiya's right."

To everyone's surprise, Tsunade didn't get mad.... she cried.

Naruto took Tsunade aside to talk to her.

Everyone else glared daggers at Jiraiya and a few at Kushina as well.

Tenten got upset. "Are you okay Tsunade-sensei?"

Tsunade listened to Naruto a moment and composed herself. "I'm fine Tenten.... and don't be mad at Jiraiya, he may be a pain in my ass sometimes.... but he's right this time. Before Kyuubi's attack.... I was a bit of a prude, I hate to admit it.... but I was. Even if I'd known about this place I never would of gone to a serios party back then." Tsunade said sadly, talked quietly with Naruto a minute then walked back to the group.

Jiraiya walked up to Tsunade and whispered in her ear so only she heard him.

Tsunade smiled, nodded and gave him a short hug.

"If we're all friends again...." Kushina said nervously, then smiled and relaxed when everyone nodded. "Good.... so what setting does everyone want for this party, the beach, the park, dance club, strip club, open field, forest...."

"Wait a minute Kushina-chan.... what do you mean.... you can change the room?" Tsunade said.

"Hai.... I've always loved the beach, but then I grew up near one." Kushina said, walked to the left side of the door, opened an almost invisible panel in the wall, touched a wave symbol and smiled. "Watch this." Kushina said happily.

Everyone was blinded by a gently white light, when it faded a moment later the room looked like the beach, at least the walls and ceiling appeared expertly painted to look like a sunny day, it was even brighter and warmer, their half of the room looked and felt like sand.... the other half was clear blue water, small waves gently crashed on the sand. Along the side walls on the sand, and the back wall, was table after table of Sake bottles.

"I love this room. Oh, this isn't a Genjutsu, everything is real." Kushina said then slipped off her sandles and lifted the bottom of her shirt to remove it. "What are you people waiting for.... get those clothes off and let's party!" Kushina said, pulled off her shirt, dropped it, turned her back to everyone, pulled down and stepped out of her pants and panties, then looked back over her right shoulder at everyone with a big sly smile. "First person to catch me without using jutsu can have me." Kushina winked and ran towards the water, her long red hair and tail waved behind her and bare butt flexed.

"That sounds like a challange!" Anko exclaimed happily, stripped and ran after Kushina three seconds later.

"Welcome to my world." Kurenai said calmly and sighed as she stripped. "If you've never been to an S-Rank party.... it's anything goes sexually.... as long as the other person agrees, the normal social rules don't apply. Oh, one last thing.... what happens at these parties, stays at these parties and doesn't affect our lives afterwards. Look it up Naruto-kun, similar rules as an S-Rank mission. If anyone would like some...." Kurenai dropped her last article of clothing then gently lifted her swollen tits and smiled. "I'll be over there.... and don't keep me waiting too long, they're ready to burst." Kurenai said, pointed, and walked away.

Kiba got a huge smile on his face. "AWESOME! This is gonna be the best party ever!" Kiba yelled happily, grinned at several kunoichi lustily and yanked his shirt up and off.

Nao Yoshida, Kiba's new girlfriend, shrugged and started to strip. "Wait for me Kiba-kun.... if those are the rules here I better get used to them." Nao said calmly, despite an intense blush.

"I'm going to need sake...." Hiashi said nervously. "A lot of sake.... share a bottle with an old friend Tsunade-chan?"

"Thanks, I'd love too. You better grab two bottles.... and if I don't get some relief soon I'm going to hurt some people with my milk gyser jutsu." Tsunade said with a big playful smile then pulled her grey shirt and green coat off together, her now very swollen and very heavy breasts dropped halfway down her thighs from their weight, which made her grunt softly.

Ouka and Tenten whipped off their clothes as they headed for Tsunade's painfully milk swollen breasts.

"Don't forget about my tits, they must of doubled in weight. Yugito summon Nibi, this is what you two cats have waited for." Tayuya said with a huge perveted smile as she finished stripping

Yugito smiled happily as she went into her cat-like hybrid form and summoned the nearly identical Nibi, who appeared totally nude in a puff of smoke, then quickly stripped off her clothes and headed for Tayuya with Nibi.

The nude Ino had a nude Sakura against the wall with her legs spread as she hungrily alternated sucking Sakura's erect nipples and occationally slipped a hand between Sakura's or her own legs.

"She has two Ino, you could share with a friend." Sasuke said.

Ino and Sakura froze a moment as they looked to the familiar voice, smiled happily then Ino moved a step to her right to give Sasuke room, Sakura bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

"And we wasted all those years fighting over who'd get him." Ino said and laughed.

"I did, so keep those legs closed, The first pussy Sasuke-kun fucks will be mine!" Tenten said seriously, her voice slightly raised, she held up her clawed hand, palm up, at crotch level and lightning sparked between her bent fingers as she flexed them slightly as if squeezing something.

Sakura and Ino winced, closed their legs and nodded to Tenten that they understood her threat clearly, before Tenten turned back to Tsunade.

End Chapter 69


	70. Ch70: Memories

The Fox Hidden in the Leaves

Chapter 70: Memories

By: MikeJV37

-

Author's Note: First let me, kinda sadly, say that this is the final chapter of this story, but NOT this series. This was just Book 1. At the end is another note about book 2. This message is mainly to inform everyone that a new chapter 48 has been posted with a large lemon, namely the start of the group honeymoon.

-

----April 7, 8:51 AM, Namikaze Mansion----

Naruto looked across the breakfast table and smiled. Hinata, Tayuya, Tsunade, Shizune, Kushina, Kouseki, Yugito and Isaribi still looked like the morning after, he felt fine and showed it. "Pass the sausages Tsunade-chan." Naruto said a little louder than he needed to, and smiled when everyone winced in pain, several held their head.

"For the love of Kami Naruto-kun.... whisper." Tsunade said quietly, then pushed the plate across the table where he could reach it.

"Please Naruto-kun.... lift your block." Hinata said quietly and as seductively as she could with a pounding hangover.

Naruto looked into her eyes and sighed in defeat. "Hai, I've had enough fun." Naruto said then mentally restored their kitsune abilities.

A minute later everyone sighed happily as they felt normal again, then Tsunade's and Hinata's ears perked up.

"Excuse us.... three other people need breakfast." Tsunade said as she stood and headed for the Nursery followed by Hinata,

Tayuya watched them leave the room then sighed. "I better go too, when they start Rubi will want some."

"Guess Rubi-chan loves big tits as much as her mom." Naruto said and smirked.

"You know it." Tayuya said proudly then walked away.

----9:01 AM, Haruno Compound----

Sakura smiled down at her little daughter as she laid happily in her crib. "You did a real number on mommies nipples this morning Kazakura-chan.... but you're worth it." Sakura leaned down and kissed her large forehead, which made her smile. Sakura cracked her neck and back, then gently massaged her very sore distended nipples and sagging breasts, only one thought in her mind.... hot shower. "How can one little baby drain both my breasts of milk.... where do you put it all?" Sakura said happily, and still only in her pink panties walked out of her bedroom, down the short front hallway and into the front room only her Clan, Naruto, Hinata and Ino had seen so far, a twenty-by-twenty-five foot group shower and bathroom, there were no walls within the room, it was all open. There were two people at the far end from the door under two shower nozzles, but Sakura ignored them as she slipped off her panties, did her business, crossed the room to the shower and turned on the closest one to the two women doing a very thorough job cleaning each other. Sakura sighed cententedly as the hot water hit her sore breasts.

"Chewed up your nipples didn't she honey?" One of the women said and giggled.

"She sure did mom, morning.... morning Yuugao-ch...." Sakura said and froze.

Yuugao smiled and pointed to her left breast. "Sakari-chan did it last night."

Sakura blinked a moment and comfirmed what she saw.... Yuugao had been Mate Marked by her mother and was now her bonded kitsune mate. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to Mate Mark Yuugao?" Sakura said surprized.

"After that party the other night at Naruto-sama's, we were getting intimate last night and well.... it was a spur of the moment thing...." Sakari said, then got slightly nervous. "You.... won't remove it will you Sakura-sama? You know we love each other deeply and....'

"It's okay." Sakura interrupted with a smile. "I figured you would eventually, but I thought I'd at least be there, it's a big moment. Yuugao-chan you do know what becoming a kitsune means.... I Clan Marked Sakari, she Mate Marked you.... and as Head of the Clan and your superior as a Kitsune, regardless of your rank or relationshp to me, I can suppress your Kitsune chakra at any time as well as read your mind or if needed force you to do what I want.... though I won't do that to either of you unless I really have to." Sakura said seriously, then with a thought made them grab the other's nipples and pinch them painfully for a moment. "Sorry, but that was just a small demonstration, mainly for you Yuugao-chan. Has anyone else seen you this morning?"

Sakari gently massaged her nipples. "No, we were up first.... or at least didn't see or hear anyone except the kitchen staff fixing breakfast."

"Since we were going to go for lunch anyway, after breakfast we're going to Naruto-kun's. He'll know already, you can't Mark anyone without his permission, even if you don't hear him Naruto-kun will feel it, as Head of the Kitsune Clan he is the source of our power and our Master if he chose to be. There are some things you'll both need to know, but only Naruto-sama or Hinata-sama can tell you." Sakura said seriously, then smiled, wanting to lighten the mood. "You two are obviously clean, so.... would you mind helping your Clan Head get her back, tail and.... other hard to reach places?" Sakura said, winked and smiled slyly.

Sakari and Yuugao smiled. "Hai, Sakura-sama." They said together happily.

----9:09 AM, Tenten's House----

"She slept in yesterday because of Naruto-sama's party.... but she can't still be in bed.... Tenten wouldn't miss her favorite breakfast if her legs were broken." Kousha said as she walked down the hallway to her daughter's room, then slid open the door and walked in. "Tenten it's time to.... what the.... where is she? Wait a minute, her bed hasn't been slept in so where...." Kousha said, then her eyes got as big as saucers as a thought crossed her mind. "No, no, no nononononono please Kami tell me she didn't do what I think she did." Kousha said then ran from the room.

----9:16 AM, Across Town----

Kousha, still in her black house kimono, only panties beneath it, pounded on the Gate in front of her.

It opened and a tall woman with black hair to her waist, clad in dark blue clothes appeared and smiled. "How may I heeeEEEP!" She said then shrieked and went up on her toes as intense pain suddenly raced through her body from between her legs.

Kousha increased her vice-like grip on the bigger woman's clit through her pants, her face cold. "I'm only going to ask you once bitch.... is Tenten here?"

The woman tried to talk but couldn't, so she nodded.

Kousha used her free hand to remove four kunai from the woman's weapon pouch, then released her grip. "You know who I am and what I can do with these, so take me to her now or I'll end you as a woman." Kousha said coldly.

The woman nodded, terrified, turned and almost ran for the Main House.

----The Bedroom----

The two people in the bed raised their heads when they heard two sets of footsteps coming down the hall at a fast walk.

The door was shoved open and before they could identify the person three kunai flew across the room, one struck the wall on either side on the man's head not an inch away, the third nearly parted his hair down the middle. The woman in the bed sat bolt upright, the blankets dropped and revealed her bare breasts.

"SASUKE UCHIHA WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?" Kousha screamed in rage, a kunai in her right hand poised to throw.

Sasuke swallowed nervously. Facing a superior shinobi in battle was one thing, but a former kunoichi weapon expert in a full maternal rage was something else entirely.

Tenten jumped out of the bed, totally nude, and ran across the room to her mother. "Kousha-kaasan please calm down, it's okay if we made love.... we're married!"

Kousha'a emotions instantly seized up like a hot engine out of oil. "You're.... you're what?" Kousha said blankly.

Tenten held up her right hand, there was a five carat diamond ring on her finger. "It was spontanious, we did it last night, the Priestess that married Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan performed it. Please.... wait in the Dining Room, we'll be there in a few minutes and explain everything, I promise." Tenten said nervously but sincerely, then thought of something. "Kaa-san.... if it helps.... despite all the things I did at Naruto's party I was a virgin when we married."

Kousha barely managed to push down her emotions, then looked into her daughter's eyes as closely as she could. When she didn't hold back she could detect even the tiniest, most subtle hint of a lie or deception.... a small smile crossed her lips for a moment when she realized Tenten told her the truth. "Two minutes.... and you Sasuke Uchiha.... we may not be from a big Clan or have a Bloodline-Limit, but if you'd dishonored my daughter not even Naruto-sama could stop me from castrating you." Kousha said as coldly as she could, hit Sasuke with her darkest ki, turned and left the room.

Tenten made it back to the bed before her legs gave out and she collapsed on it. She panted hard as her adrenaline crashed. "You.... okay.... Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke slowly leaned forward away from the wall and sighed deeply in relief he was still intact. "Hai. She's my step-mother now.... fuck me sideways."

----11:34 AM, Namikaze Mansion----

"So how was he Tenten-chan?" Ino said slyly and winked.

Tenten blushed bright red, then leaned in close to Ino's ear. "Incredible.... he did this trick with his tongue where...."

Almost twenty feet away Tsunade turned to Shizune who suddenly blushed bright red, apparently for no reason. "What is it Shizune-chan.... you don't have full control of your hearing yet do you?"

Shizune shook her head, her face still bright red. "No Tsunade-chan, since I became a kitsune my hearing is too sensitive, it takes most of my concentration just to keep it at a managable level. I better go talk to Naruto-kun, maybe he can supress it until I get my control back." Shizune said and walked away, she couldn't see Naruto but knew exactly where he was in the house.

Tsunade glanced around quickly and found what she wanted.... from their faces she knew Shizune had heard something very sexual Tenten told Ino. "Probably about her honeymoon last night. I can't believe Tenten and Sasuke got married last night so spontaniously. I thought Tenten was more level headed than that. Well at least they're happy.... and Tenten isn't a virgin now." Tsunade said and smiled.

Elsewhere in the room Sasuke was surrounded by angry shinobi. "Okay, okay.... you can throw me a bachelor party, and I'm sorry you didn't get to be best man at my wedding Naruto.... we can still have one though, Ten-chan would love a big wedding ceremony." Sasuke said, and relaxed some when his friends calmed down.

"Naruto-kun can I talk to you alone for a moment." Shizune said.

"Shika, Kiba, Shino, watch the teme until I get back. Hai, Shizune-chan." Naruto said then followed her.

Tsunade walked over to Anko, Kurenai and Kumo. "Kumo, how's the training going with Quansiqwottle to control your Nature power?"

Kumo turned and smiled at Tsunade. "Quansi said I'm doing well. Anko-neechan and Naruto-sama are hard on me with their training, but I can handle it. It'll be years before I can use her full power myself. When I summon her she's only as strong as I am and isn't as big as she was the first time."

"How big is.... Quansi?" Tsunade said curiously.

Kumo nodded then sighed. "I'm only a Genin, though I do have almost as much chakra as Naruto-sama did at my age. When I summoned her last time she was thirty-eight feet long. She said she only had about five percent of her full power. which is all I can control myself before my tattoos show up and Quansi and I start to.... what you, Anko-neechan and Kurenai-chan said I'm not suppossed to do outside the Valley without permission. I need to work on my control, but the stronger I get the stronger she gets."

"Good girl Kumo-chan, we want you to get stronger on your own, you know what could happen if you call on her full power again before you're ready. Now... what about the wings?" Tsunade said.

Kumo smiled broadly. "Quansi finally figured that out, she said my wings will emerge when I can use half of her power, four tails worth Naruto-sama said, so we know how much power that is."

Tsunade smiled and nodded as the information sunk in. "Naruto-kun is keeping track of this in your file isn't he? That's one of the things I told him he'd have to do as Hokage when I was teaching him last year. Well, my Shadow Clone told his Shadow Clone any way." Tsunade said sheepishly and smiled.

Kumo nodded, then they laughed.

When Anko stopped laughing she looked at Tsunade. "I finally finished the playroom at the new house Tsunade-chan, you and the others will have to drop by soon and help us break it in." Anko said with a big sly smile, then saw Kumo's sad pout. "Not yet Kumo-neechan, you may be a Kunoichi, have a woman's body and passed my course, but you know Naruto-sama's new law, you have to be a Chuunin before you can.... party with the big girls. You know how developed Hanabi is and eventhough she's related to Naruto-sama, our Hokage, he and Hinata-sama are making her wait. You two are virgins, and you'll stay that way at least until you make Chunin. As your nee-chan I could make you wait until your eighteen.... longer if you piss me off Kumo. Now, are you going to be my nee-chan and accept it, or a lil bitch that'll get her ass paddled later?"

Kumo took a deep breath, let it out and smiled at Anko. "I'm going to be your nee-chan." Kumo said then smiled bigger when Anko ruffled her green hair.

----END FLASHBACK: Present, Namikaze Compound----

Naruto stood on the newly added balcony in his bedroom and watched the sunrise with a big smile as everything that had happened since his corination had finally, fully sunk in and a tear went down his cheeks. "I did it...."

Hinata hugged him from behind, kissed his right cheek and held out his cup of tea, which he took. "I always knew you would Naruto-kun. Now get dressed, we're expected at the Hyuuga Compound in thirty minutes for breakfast.... and you know how they hate tardiness.... Father still does." Hinata said and giggled happily.

Naruto smiled broadly. "I still can't believe it. A week after my corination party and Hiashi married Hakumei.... now here we are three days later talking about them like we're both old married couples." Naruto broke out laughing so hard he barely managed to stagger back to the bed before he collapsed red-faced with laughter.

Hinata held Naruto's cup of tea she'd grabbed before he dropped it, sighed heavily and shook her head, amused at his antics. "You'll never change Naruto-kun."

Naruto stopped laughing and raised his head. "Me.... you still blush when you see me naked, and if I touch that spot on your...."

"I only fainted the one time and you know it!" Hinata interruprtred.

Naruto sat up with a big devious smirk. "Oh really Hinata-chan.... would you like me to touch you there again and see what happens?"

Hinata paled slightly and swallowed nervously. "N,no, th,that's oka,ay Narut,to-kun." Hinata said with her old stutter and blush, her index fingers pressed together.

Naruto smiled. "Okay Hinata-hime.... let's get dressed, I'd hate to keep them waiting."

Hinata stuck her tongue out at him and relaxed. "Meanie." Hinata said playfully. "Don't you ever tell anyone about that spot Naruto-kun."

"You know I promised I wouldn't." Naruto said seriously, walked to Hinata, kissed her lovingly on the lips, took back his tea and gulped it down. "Mmmm, excellent as always."

----Aburame Compound----

Sazumeibachi walked into the family kitchen with a smile on her face, clad only in her green house kimono, nodded to her new step-parents and went to help her new step-mother fix Shino's breakfast. Sazu, as she liked to be called now, really liked Shino's parents, especially his mother. At five foot eleven the older woman was an inch taller than she was, but beautiful with jet back hair to her knees and a figure that would make most of the kunoichi in Konoha jealous, if she ever showed it that is, she hadn't even attended Naruto's corination party which dissappointed Sazu as she wanted to get to know her better and see what she was like when she cut loose. Sazu only knew what she looked like under the full coat they all wore because she accidently walked in on her as she was about to shower. Sazu had blushed at walking in on the woman, but she didn't even flinch, just cocked her head slightly to the left like Shino did, their way of asking your opinion, then actually smiled, nodded, stepped under the nozzle and turned the water on. The only thing she could complain about was the silence.... the entire Aburame Clan weren't big talkers, but she was.

She tapped on Sazu's right shoulder, and when Sazu looked at her she smirked and pointed to her chin. "I see you ate already." She whispered to Sazu in her soft voice with a subtle sly smirk.

Sazu quickly wiped her chin with her right index finger, saw the white drop on it, blushed neon red, turned away and licked it off. '_Oh Kami I don't fucking believe I did that.... I either have to stop waking Shino-kun that way or be more careful_.' Sazu thought, embarrassed to her core. She turned when she felt a soft, but powerful hand on her shoulder, turned to see her step-mother who gave her a subtle nod toward the door. She followed the woman out of the kitchen, through the house to the back door and out to a big rock with a surprisingly comfortable natural bench on one side that they sat on. Sazu then realized that was only the third time she'd ever heard the woman's beautiful voice, she didn't even know her name yet.

"I's okay Sazu-chan.... and please call me Ukemi-chan." She said warmly to calm Sazu down.

Sazu's embarrassment just melted away, something about her voice just instantly soothed and calmed you. "I'm so sorry about that.... Ukemi-chan."

"Don't worry Sazu-chan, I know all about what you and my son do. I'm happy he has a wife that truely enjoys pleasing her man in the bedroom, and be a strong kunoichi and mother outside it. I know you love to wake Shino with a blowjob...." Ukemi paused as Sazu blushed brightly again, but didn't look away. "Few know this, but the Aburame are a very open Clan, much like the insects we raise and use with our jutsu, we share everything and have no personal secrets from each other." Ukemi leaned in and gave Sazu a brief but very passionate kiss on the lips. "You married my son and brought four strong daughters to our Clan. As you've seen, despite being the second largest Clan in Konoha seventy-eight percent are male, but only thirty-one percent of them are married. I'm proud to have you in my Clan and hope you, and the others from the MitaYuuhi Valley that married into the Clan will strengthen us with more daughters and balance out the Clan's male to female ratio. Please come to me if you have any questions, you can ask me anything. You may embarrass Shino occationally but he'll get over it. He's just like his father in so many ways."

Sazu took it all in and sat quietly for a minute. She'd never heard an Aburame say so much at once, and doubted anyone else in Konoha ever had either. "Thank you Ukemi-chan.... I really love to talk, but only get to do it when I visit my friends. I enjoyed our talk a lot, can we do this more often, I like having someone around here I can talk to as women or mothers." Sazu said.

"Hai, now let's go back inside, Shino is going to be hungry." Ukemi said.

----April 25, 6:59 AM, Yamanaka Flower Shop----

Ino entered her family shop and smiled as she crossed the room to the counter. "Good morning Karenbana-chan.... here early as usual. Have the new supplies come in yet?"

Karenbana smiled at one of her two new best friends. "Hai, Ino-chan, in back. They're pretty heavy though so you should wait for your father."

Ino chuckled. "Why, he'd just slow me down." Ino said happily interlaced her fingers, cracked her knuckles and headed for the back of the Shop.

"Stay here Juuki-chan." Karenbana said to her three year old daughter and followed Ino to the back room. She hadn't seen Ino unload and organize the supplies in the short time she'd worked there. She pushed aside the curtain and froze in shock. She knew Ino was in shape just from looking at her, but had never seen her boss and best friend in action. She watched Ino pick up five hundred pound crates, one with each hand, carry them across the room and stack them according to content. "Kami's tits she's strong...." Karenbana said to herself, stunned.

"My Princess is one the strongest kunoichi in Konoha." A man said proudly from behind her.

Karenbana spun around and found heself face-to-stomach with Inoichi, Ino's father. "Morning Karenbana-chan.... those the new pots and soil I ordered?"

"Hai, Inoichi-sama.... uh, why didn't anyone tell me Ino didn't need help doing this? I thought Sakura was strong.... but Ino is incredible!"

"Sakura and Ino are strong in different ways. Sakura's strength is mostly from her chakra. Ino's strength is from hard work, like Rock Lee. She wasn't always like that though, neither was Sakura. At the Academy, physically, they were the weakest students in their class.... they don't like to talk about those days though, but you can ask them about it if you want, they might tell you. Sakura is stronger because she's a kitsune, even without her chakra she's about as strong as Ino physically. Come on Karenbana, Juuki is getting bored behind the counter." Inoichi said.

Karenbana made a small gasping noise and headed back to her daughter in time to see Juuki holding six hand shovels like kunai, one in each hand, and 'fighting enemies' with them.

----May 1, 6:58 PM, Golden Fox, Private Card Room----

Fifteen people were at the round card table, all were in their normal attire and seated except for Tsunade. "Since this poker night was my idea, I'm hosting the first night at my Casino. Our first night will be shinobi strip poker, you're all aware of the special rules. Before we start I want to remind everyone that this is no limits poker, but we aren't playing for money, only our pride and control of our bodies for tonight. You bet your clothes, a humiliating sexual act, and of course sexual favors. If you aren't willing to do what you bet, don't say it. Nothing is off limits, and your rank or relationship with the other players outside of the game don't exist. This especially goes for six of you. You can quit the game at any time, but if you do you become the property for the night of the winner of that hand." Tsunade waited a moment for everyone to nod, they'd all signed the special contract and had helped create the rules. "Good. Everyone here was at the corination party, every kunoichi here had her tits sucked or pussy eaten by every one here, and for me, Hinata, Sakura, Tayuya and Kurenai, our milk swollen tits sucked dry. Only a few of us got fucked by someone other than our wife or husband, so don't take anything that happens personally, no one was forced to be here, you chose to participate. One final reminder, anything that happens at a game, stays there. It doesn't affect our lives, you don't mention it to anyone, you don't hold something that someone did over their head as blackmail of any kind. This is strictly for fun and pleasure, there's plenty of food and drinks on the tables, the bathrooms are over there.... and there will be no cheating, is that clear?" Tsunade said, the last part very seriously.

Everyone nodded.

Tsunade smiled, sat, shuffled and dealt the cards out clockwise.... Naruto, Kushina, Hinata, Kakashi, Tsume, Shikamaru, Sakura, Anko, Kiba, Kurenai, Jiraiya, Tayuya, Yoshino Nara, Ino and finally herself. Once she'd dealt everyone their cards she picked hers up. "I'll open with my coat and shirt, anyone here think they're good enough to take'em off me." Tsunade said with confidence and a well practiced poker face. She knew they knew her old luck with gambling, but they didn't know her opening hand was two cards away from a Straight Flush.

The End of Book 1

-

Author's Note 2: The reason I was able to post a new chapter every day, with only 2 minor delays, is that it was already written, Book 2, the sequel, is still in the 'outline' stage, and each chapter will be posted as I finish it, which if it goes like this story did, will be 1 a week. That brings me to the reason for this, There is plenty of room for chapter/story ideas with the series, so if you have any new ideas for it, or there's anything from this you want expanded on, a character, a relationship, etc.... PM it to me, if I like it I'll use it and give you credit within the story at the end of the chapter your idea starts in. Meantime I'll continue writing Beating the Odds and posting new chapters as I finish them. I'll also accept ideas for Beating The Odds, so PM any ideas you have for that as well if you want.

Thank you all for your many reviews and kind words, it was my great pleasure to write this and I hope the sequal is as good. MikeJV37


End file.
